Surprise!
by FirePhoenix86
Summary: Now that Harry is free, he gets another Bombshell revelation about his past that was kept from him, and apparently everyone else as well. Can he finally live his life the way he's always wanted? Parents, his Godfather, and a real family? J/L, HP/GW
1. Madge Damson

Chapter 1

* * *

Madge woke up at five am everyday. She went to the bathroom, showered, and got dressed for the day. She went down to her neat and orderly kitchen, Floo'd to her office at St. Mungo's, then proceeded to Floo to another location. This was where Madge Damson's life got weird.

St. Mungo's would provide at home care for terminally ill patients or long term patients. They always kept a record of who these people were and who their primary care takers were.

There were no record of Jack and Lavender. Madge didn't know who they were, why they were in magical coma's and lastly she didn't know if Jack and Lavender were even their real names.

Madge's work with them was completely private. Not even her husband and children knew she went to this house everyday at six am. No one knew she did only a few spells while in this house. A Life Vital's spell, an Anti-Atrophy spell, basic sanitation cleaning spells, and a few Nutrition spells to last until the next day. Everyday for the last decade and a half Madge did this then Floo'd back to her office and on her days off she'd Floo back to her own home.

Everyday before she left the little house, she'd glance at a small table in the room with the two mysterious people. The small table held a letter. Madge didn't know to whom it would go to. All she knew was that when the time came, it would deliver itself to the next person who would care for these helpless people. She always wondered who the letter was for, but she knew that if she were to try and read it no words would appear for her. It wasn't for her so she didn't bother with it. Still, she wondered.

Madge remembered the day she got this strange job. It was many years before. Her predecessor had died in a Death Eater attack after little Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who. It was a freak accident that Madge was never told the details of, only that the one who worked this job before her had died and how.

She was given the choice, take this job and earn three hundred Galleons a month extra in pocket change, no taxes, or don't and be Obliviated of the meeting. Of course a young woman who was just starting out in the medical career, freshly married, no kids, and lots of bills a month would never say no to that kind of money. Even if the whole situation screamed illegal.

The only things she had to do were few. One, never tell anyone. Two, keep them alive. Three, leave the WWN on at all times for them to listen to. Four, never wake them from the magical coma they were in. Finally, five, never call them Jack and Lavender out loud.

Of course in actuality the list was slightly longer. Keep them alive was a bit harder than that. Each of them needed the right spells placed on them daily at the same time.

Never tell anyone was a bit easier said than done also. Not even her husband was to know and since she had to go there everyday, she essentially was lying to her husband of twenty years everyday when she told him she went to her quiet office to meditate and get ready for the day. She was only there for just over a half an hour, so the story was believable. That and she also kept a Muggle Yoga mat in the corner of her office and at home and frequently used them for exercise.

Number five however was why she figured that Jack and Lavender were not their real names.

Fifteen years Madge had traveled to this house everyday and cared for the two people. Fifteen years she had wondered.

Tomorrow, she'd learn the truth.

* * *

a/n: don't you love it when a plot bunny attacks you in your sleep and wakes you up after a short nap instead of a long restful sleep? Well, after i ate rabbit stew for breakfast i started this story at 8 in the bloody morning! Tell me what you think, please. It's cliche but i think i can do it better that the others i've seen (most of them atleast, some are kind of good, some) It's rated T for language later in the story i might have to up it to mature, a couple F-bombs are dropped. usually i don't like to use them but i think it was approriate in this case. The chapters are much shorter than i'm used to so in one day i've written 10 chapters, and plan on many more. i should be updating everyday until i run out of chapters. Please Review! I want to know if i should just stop and continue with my other story (which i kind of need a break from) or if it's good enough to continue. Even just an awesome one word review would be great! thanks!


	2. The Big One Eight

Chapter 2

* * *

Harry woke up on the morning of July 31, 1998 with mixed feelings. On one hand he was eighteen now. On the other, he had to go to work. Well, training. He wasn't quite the full time Auror yet. He had only been in training for about two months, though Kingsley said he didn't need the full three years of training. Being the Boy-Who-Vanquished-The-Dark-Lord had its advantages.

Harry hated hyphens. He always had. At least while living in the Wizarding world.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Harry groaned and rolled over to press sleep on the beeping alarm clock. He had found that the Muggle alarm clocks worked best for him over the years. The incessant loud beeping noise never failed to wake him, abruptly and rudely, but woke him never the less.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Five minutes already?" he wondered aloud. He groaned again, this time rolling over and sitting up. He reached for the off button and pressed it and grabbed his glasses. He wandered down the hallway to the bathroom passing Hermione who carried a steaming cup of tea in front of her sleepy eyes.

"Morning, Harry," she mumbled. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Morning, Hermione," he mumbled back. She was a tea-to-wake person. She would get up stumble bleary eyed to the kitchen several floors down, make a cup of strong Earl Grey, and sleepily walk back to her room a couple floors up.

Harry was a shower-to-wake person. Once he had a morning shower and a shave he was good to go.

Once his shower was finished and he was actually awake he wandered down to the kitchen to see Kreacher making breakfast.

"Morning Master Harry. Is there anything Kreacher can make for you today on your special day?" the elf asked. Really, Kreacher wasn't so bad. He was older than dirt, and the fact that he could change his feelings toward Muggles and Muggle-borns in roughly a year was a big deal. Maybe old dogs can learn new tricks.

"No, not for breakfast. Though I would love one of your Meatloaf sandwiches for lunch. Could you be sneaky and bring a couple to the Leaky Cauldron for me around noon?" he asked hopefully. The house elf had recently made meatloaf for dinner, and for once Ron wasn't there so there were actually leftovers. The next day Kreacher made the most amazing sandwich Harry had ever had and he wanted more.

"If that's what Master wants, Kreacher has no problem doing it for Master. Would you like sausage omelets for breakfast Master Harry?" asked the old elf. Harry nodded already anticipating the sandwiches he'd get for lunch.

After a quick breakfast, Harry went to the Drawing room. He'd set up a station for the owls to drop off their mail there and he had checked it everyday for mail before leaving for the Academy.

He shuffled through the mail and set aside his birthday mail from the now standard fan mail. He was surprised to see that the fan mail pile was getting smaller everyday.

He checked his watch and saw that he had roughly fifteen minutes before he had to leave and he decided to open a few pieces of mail so he grabbed the letter from Luna first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! 18 isn't as big as 17, but I think that any birthday is a fun one. Daddy and I are hunting for Crumple Horned Snorkacks in Northern Finland. We both needed a break from Britain for a while and Daddy needed to recover from Azkaban, so it's been a slow and quiet vacation for us both._

_Daddy would like to apologize for what he did when you visited him after Christmas. He won't tell me what he did, and I fear it's not something good. But I think he suffered enough by being put in Azkaban so I hope you forgive him, (though if it truly is that bad, I wouldn't blame you)._

_I will give you your gift when I return, I haven't yet got it, since we are somewhat out of civilization for now. But we have an owl with us so I thought I would send my wishes to you now._

_Watch out for Muttering Mojouille's. They tend to sit on your shoulder whispering stuff to you and scramble your thoughts, making you mutter to yourself until you seem crazy to everyone else._

_Love your friend,  
Luna Lovegood; Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._

Harry smiled. Muttering Mojouille's? he shook his head as he looked to the next letter. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry, I'll see you tonight, but I wanted you to see this right away this morning. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! And I LOVE YOU!!! Have a good day in training, don't wear yourself out too much, and save room for mum's treacle tart tonight. *wink*  
Love you lots birthday man,  
Gin_

He smiled. Molly Weasley's treacle tarts were literally the best things he had ever eaten, ever. He could have eaten a whole one on his own if he had tried, but someone always wanted some as well, so no such luck. Maybe tonight at his birthday party he'd get lucky and Molly would make two. One for Harry and one for everyone else.

Harry checked the time and saw he had a few minutes left and grabbed the last four letters in his non-fan pile and walked downstairs. Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast together.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione said with a grin. Ron followed with a birthday greeting of his own.

"So Harry, big party tonight. You ready for it?" asked Ron. The two of them were living at Grimmauld Place with Harry since they didn't want to leave him alone. During the last two months, Hermione had "rescued" her parents from Australia, and the funerals of Remus, Tonks, Colin, and Fred had gone off without a hitch, many tears, and at least one physical attack on Harry. Though a punch from a distraught brother of Colin's wasn't something he was expecting, he could understand why it happened.

Hermione also said that living with Harry was easy. He was laid back enough that she didn't have to worry about paying him rent or food. That and the fact that her parents were none too happy with her for changing their memories and making them sell their practice and move to Australia of all places without consulting them about it. They were angry enough to not want her at home with them for the time being.

Until she was working steadily in a job, Harry told her under no circumstances would he accept a Knut from her. She was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year come September first. He and Ron weren't going back though. Ron was working at George's shop with him, and Harry was enrolled at the Auror Academy.

"Yeah, I have no choice but to be ready for it. You guys still won't tell me who all is going?" Harry asked hopefully. He had been trying to wheedle out how many guests he could expect at the party he insisted on not being a surprise. His reasoning was valid enough that no one was planning so much of a hiccup of shock for Harry. He said that if someone jumped out from behind a piece of furniture screaming something at him he was likely to curse it faster than the person could get out the 'Suh' in Surprise! Everyone who knew Harry knew this to be true, so no surprise parties for at least a few years.

Seeing as how he got his way with the 'no surprises' part of his birthday, no one would tell him how many people would be there. He made them promise on pain of pranks that he would know each person by name and face, no fan-guests. Only friends and 'family'. They agreed, but still wouldn't tell him how many people.

"Nope, you just have to wait, Harry. What's the fun in no surprises on your birthday? You can't take the fun out of everything," Hermione said with a smirk. Harry shook his head and wandered over to the fire.

"Five o'clock sharp Harry, at the Burrow. Don't be late!" she said to him as he picked up the Floo powder.

"Yes, _mum_," Harry said sarcastically before shouting his destination and jumping in the fire just in time to miss the piece of toast that landed in the flames seconds later.

Hermione was smiling despite the food throwing. Ron shook his head.

"We really were a bad influence on you," he said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek as she past him to go get ready for the day.

"You love the new me, admit it," she said in a sing song voice.

"I love it. I love you," he said following her.

* * *

a/n: so i decided to post chapter 2 today also. Please let me know what you think! Review people, it's like air! i need them to live (or at least want to keep going)!

Review!

The button is right there!

Please?!

l

l

l

V


	3. Another Madge Day

Chapter 3

* * *

Madge arrived at the secret house that morning in a bad mood. Her three year old had the flu and had kept Madge up all night. She had only gotten roughly three hours of interrupted sleep all night.

Her husband had argued that he had to be to work the next day since it was a court day, and his client was hoping for a plea bargain. He couldn't miss work, and he needed his sleep to be able to do his best lawyer-ing. She could miss a day of work and take care of Caitlin since she _was_ a healer and all. He would drop off the older two children at daycare like usual.

Madge quickly went about her job and left, never noticing the missing letter on the table.

* * *

a/n: Sorry it's so short, i'm posting chapter four right now! most of the chapters will be longer than this from now on, this is the last Madge chapter, well of her alone that is, we will still see her. Please review!


	4. Harry Reads a Letter From the Past

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry arrived at the academy with ten minutes to spare. Spare meaning before the teacher, Mr. Prom, walked in exactly at eight and started the lecture.

Harry found this teacher both amusing and frustrating. While the teacher's punctuality rivaled that of Binn's he was slightly more interesting. No goblin wars did he speak of unless it was how the Auror's fought during them.

He would lecture for an hour, about certain histories of combat and battles, then let them take a ten minute break to use the bathroom or eat a late breakfast from the canteen, then another fifty minutes of lecture.

At ten am, the cadets would travel down the hallway to Basic Combat and learn how to dodge, and have practice duels usually focusing on tactics from the lecture they had just sat through.

At Noon, was a half an hour lunch break, then back to the lecture for two more hours. Thankfully there was a different teacher for each subject. Harry didn't think he could stand Mr. Prom for four lecture hours a day.

During the afternoon lecture hours, they learned things such as surveillance, concealment and disguises, stealth and tracking, transfiguration in battle, charms in battle, and poisons and antidotes.

At two thirty they went down the hall to another large room similar to the Basic Combat room, except it was prepared for whatever their previous lecture had been about.

Harry sat and thought about his party that evening and who else he might expect. The list wasn't horribly long in his mind. The Weasley's, Hermione, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, and maybe Dean and Seamus. He didn't expect them but possibly a few of his former Professors and classmates. No one at the Academy had led on that they knew about it, so he figured they were out. Maybe a few Order of the Phoenix members might show up, like Hestia and Dedalus. His relatives were definitely out.

Harry was jolted out of his train of thought by the teacher entering and starting his lecture. Today it seemed it was about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Harry had never really known much about the actual battle between his mentor and the bad wizard so he paid rapt attention to the details. The highlight of the lecture was a Pensive memory from one of the fighters who was there at the last battle between old friends.

At ten Harry was anxious to try out a few moves he had seen Dumbledore use and even a few that Grindelwald had utilized. He dodged and ducked and even used a somersault/jumping pounce that had impressed everyone, though Harry was hard pressed to explain how he'd done it and couldn't execute the same move again for the life of him.

He was ready for his lunch by the time noon rolled around.

He had planned on meeting George and Ron for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and headed out as soon as class was dismissed. He arrived five minutes later to see that he had beat the two brothers there.

He found a table in the corner and ordered a Butterbeer for himself from Tom, the bar man and pretended that he wasn't hungry knowing that Kreacher was bringing those glorious Meatloaf sandwiches. As he sat there waiting he pulled out another letter from that morning.

He recognized the handwriting, but couldn't place it easily so he unfolded it and started reading just as the door opened and George and Ron walked in.

They saw Harry just in time to see him go paler than they'd ever seen him and then faint dead away off his chair onto the floor.

They ran over to him and while Ron tried to wake him by slapping him gently on the face and shaking his shoulders George read the letter Harry had dropped.

"Ron!" gasped George loudly and the tone of his voice made Ron look up. What he saw scared him more than ever. George was pale and wide eyed, his mouth making a surprised O. Ron knew it was bad before reading the letter George handed him, Harry's life could never be normal.

But this? This was just too low even for that old codger to pull.

* * *

Harry woke up in a back room of the Leaky Cauldron on a bed next to a chair that housed his best friend. George was sitting across the room re-reading the letter for a fifth time. Ron was watching Harry closely.

"What happened?" Harry asked causing George to jump. After loosing one ear, his hearing was a little off and he hadn't heard Harry groan lightly as he woke.

"You fainted after reading a letter from Dumbledore," Ron said cautiously. Harry was known to blow up at people without warning after a huge dooming revelation and this was definitely in the top ten of his life. Maybe even the top five. He didn't faint when he found out Sirius was his Godfather or when he found out he was a wizard, and those two events changed Harry's life forever.

"Harry, how far into this letter did you get?" George asked.

"As soon as I realized that he was serious I fainted. At least when he sounded serious, I still don't know if I believe it, but why would he lie about this? This is so not a funny joke if it is, but how could it be? I just don't know," Harry rambled. He was getting more and more panicky. How could Dumbledore not tell him this?

"So, you didn't actually finish the letter?" asked George tensely. Harry shook his head. "Then I think you better finish it. But first, we need to Floo call Kingsley. This is too big to hide from him. If you want I'll do that, while you read this," George offered. Harry nodded and took the folded letter from him with two fingers, afraid to touch it completely. He set the letter on the bed.

"Ron, did you read it?" he asked his best mate. Ron looked from the letter to Harry.

"Yes, but I think you need to read it for yourself." Harry sighed and forced himself to pick it up and unfold it. His eyes widened more and more as he read.

* * *

a/n: so this was going to be 4 and (by the page break) 5, but then i saw 5 was almost as short as three so i combined them. These chapters will be short, but they will be updated fast. Please review! the next chapter is the letter, if i get enough reviews I'll post it today and make it three chapters posted in one day! REVIEW!


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5

* * *

Dear Harry,

I know you will probably hate me forever after reading this, but since it is now your 18th birthday, it is time you knew the truth. Your parents are alive.

The night Voldemort attacked your family home in Godric's Hollow, I was staying with my brother in our family vacation home in Mallaig so I didn't hear the alarms going off in my office at Hogwarts. It was to late for me to stop Voldemort from killing your parents. I knew exactly what had happened by extracting the memory from your head and watching it. I knew what happened. So I went back in time to change it.

I proceeded to inform your parents thirty six hours before their untimely deaths what had happened and my thoughts on the reason why you weren't killed by the curse. I laid out a plan that allowed your mother to make a different sacrifice to protect you, but it wasn't without its costs. She had to agree whole-heartedly to go into a magical coma until you vanquished Voldemort like the Prophecy stated. I would not allow the plan to go forward unless James consented to the same coma that your mother agreed too. They argued with me that if your mother _and_ father were in a coma, who would care for you? I replied that Sirius was a great Godfather, he could care for you like his own son while they were "away". Unfortunately, you know what happened soon after they were killed, the scene in the street with Sirius and Peter that sent Sirius to Azkaban.

They finally agreed to my plan, and I waited with them until it was almost time for Voldemort to arrive. I brought them to a room, leaving you in your crib and placed them in the comas. I transfigured a couple items into exact moving, talking replicas of them and sent them to "sacrifice" themselves. All the while, planting memories in them as to what to say and do while Voldemort was in the house. The plan went off without so much of a hiccup. The replicas were dead and The Potters were in their comas, and most of all you were still alive.

Then the 'Sirius and Peter' event went down, and I was forced to come up with an alternative option to where to place you. Since the "sacrifice" your mother made was one of not blood, but love, I decided to place you with her sister. Petunia Dursley surely would care for you as her own and love you like her own.

Alas, I was wrong there as well. As the years went by, it became too late to go back and revert back to the original timeline where your parents died for you and you would live with Sirius (or so I would imagine, the original timeline never made it past early morning November 1st, 1981, so I don't know if the original timeline would have had you with your Godfather).

Part of the plan was that you would not receive this letter unless you had finally vanquished the dark lord Voldemort and you wouldn't receive it until your next birthday after the completion of the war. Since you are reading this now, that means that you have accomplished your goal, and lived. I knew I would not live though this war, so I set this up so that this letter would send itself to you on your birthday. Happy Birthday, Harry.

Now you would probably ask me why I didn't tell you all of this myself? The answer is simple, if not a little hard to take in. Because it would negate the sacrifice your parents made to go into a coma until you received this letter. There were many times I could have told you but I knew that if I broke my part, your parents would die anyways. I figured you would be able to handle this news after winning the war, and growing up a bit.

Now what you need to do: in Saint Mungo's there is a healer named Madge Damson. She is the woman who has taken care of your parents for the last fifteen years. The healer before her was killed in a freak accident by Death Eaters in 1983. No, they did not know about your parents being in her care, only that she was one who refused to help them in their goals.

Healer Damson took her place and has stayed there ever since. She travels to the home they are in every morning and does the necessary spells to keep them alive and in the coma and then travels back to work. She does not know who they really are. She only knows them as Jack and Lavender. She does not know she travels by Floo to Godrics Hollow everyday and into the house that was supposedly ruined during the attack. I myself placed the charms around it to make it look like a ruin and the sign and spell to discourage scavengers.

What you need to do is go to her today (meaning the day you get this letter) and tell her your initials. She has been informed that someone with the initials HJP would come to her the day the letter vanishes from the table in the room with Jack and Lavender. She is to take HJP (and anyone he wishes to accompany him) to the house and then leave. Her job is done when she leaves the house and the memory of it all will be erased from her mind. Jack and Lavender haven't been a large part of her life, just a job for her in the morning and a few hundred Galleons a month pocket money.

Once she leaves you must sit between your parents on the chair provided, and hold each of their hands in yours and repeat this incantation (no wands are necessary at this point): _ego restituo vos ut plenus valetudo_. Then place their hands together and as you say _vestri vitualamen est presto_, place your wand tip on their enclosed hands and tap it once during the word presto. They should awaken a few minutes later.

Once again, Harry, I am sorry I did not tell you of this sooner. But I had good reason for it. I hope you can forgive me in light of the fact that you now have your parents back. If you need to say anything to me, I'm sure you are able to obtain admittance to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts where my portrait stays.

Your Headmaster and Mentor,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

A/N: Okay, i'm being nice. this is for my faithful reviewers! i reward good behavior and REVIEWS!!!

Latin translations: I restore you to full health- _ego restituo vos ut plenus valetudo_ ; Your sacrifice is fulfilled- _vestri vitualamen est presto_.


	6. HarryEmergencyLeaky CauldronNOW

Chapter 6

* * *

Ron had moved over to the chair George had vacated to give Harry some privacy while he read the letter in full. He watched Harry as he read and watched Harry's face crumble and start to cry.

By the time Harry finished the letter, he pulled his knees up and rested his arms on his knees and his forehead on his arms. He rocked back and forth as he cried. Soon his whole body shook with racking sobs and Ron decided to go over to him.

He patted Harry's back as he cried and just let Harry's grief subside. He had seen Harry break bones, see someone he loved die, fight a war, give a eulogy at several funerals in one day and almost never shed a tear. But this was beyond any measly tears he had seen Harry let loose in the past. Harry's tears and the sound of his sobs scared Ron more than anything he had ever seen. After several long minutes of crying, Harry sat up and conjured a tissue and blew his nose.

"Thanks, mate," Harry sighed. Ron nodded.

"I can't even begin to understand what your feeling right now Harry. I don't blame you for loosing it a bit there," he said quietly.

"I just can't believe they're alive," he whispered. "I might believe it more if I see them breathing and awake and talking, but right now, it's too surreal. I need Ginny and I need to tell Kingsley that I'm going to be missing this afternoon's classes. I also want to go visit McGonagall's office before this Madge person," Harry said.

Just then George and Kingsley walked into the room. George took in the sight of Harry's red puffy eyes and courteously didn't mention it.

"Harry, I told Kingsley what was going on," said George before he conjured up another chair. Kingsley took the vacant one, while Ron was still next to the bed.

"I took the liberty of telling your instructors that you were having a family crisis and were to be excused this afternoon, and since it's a Friday that gives you a partial three day weekend. Now, may I read this letter, please?" he asked in a calming voice. Harry handed him the letter and excused himself to the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water.

While Harry was out of the room, Ron told George he was going to get Hermione and Ginny and maybe their mum too and he'd be back in a tick.

He ran out of the room and down the hallway and to the General Use Floo. He threw in some powder and said the Burrow. As he tumbled out he yelled for everyone.

"Ginny! Hermione! MUM! Kitchen NOW!" he heard feet running from every corner of the house as Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Percy all ran into the room.

"Harry…emergency…Leaky Cauldron…Now!" he said out of breath as he threw powder into the Floo. He disappeared and was quickly followed by them all. They followed him down the hall at a run and into the room just as Harry was exiting the bathroom and Kingsley finished the letter, a surprised look on his face.

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened?" Ginny said as she ran to him. The fact that he grabbed her and hang on as if life was ending scared them all a bit. Ron pointed at Kingsley and then the letter. He was too out of breath to speak. Kingsley took this as he wanted him to read the letter out loud. He looked at Harry who nodded and snuggled his face into Ginny's shoulder.

Kingsley read the letter to them all, leaving them dumbfounded and thunderstruck. It took them all a full five minutes before anyone could speak.

"That manipulative old bastard!" Ginny whispered, horrified. She had seen Harry's red eyes before he grabbed onto her for deal life. He was still clinging to her, but had slightly loosened her grip.

Percy was aghast. "He was head of the Wizengamot, he knew that…using a Time turner was illegal for what he planned…" The poor boy's world was crashing down around him.

"Harry, are you…what are you feeling?" Hermione asked attentively, a worried look on her face.

"What do you think I'm feeling Hermione? I read the first paragraph and thought it was a joke, once I realized it wasn't, I bloody well _fainted_. I honestly can't believe it, until I see them. Otherwise, I'm still in shock," he replied tersely.

"Well of course that's how you feel, I would imagine that would be normal for this kind of situation, if it had ever happened before. I think I'd like a word with your dearly departed headmaster though," replied Molly. Her ears were turning red and she was getting angrier by the second.

"As would I, Molly, as would I," replied Kingsley. "Why don't we head over there now, Harry. If you want, the rest of this group can come as well." Harry nodded and they headed out to the main part of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

a/n: so i decided that if a chapter (like this one) isn't over 1,000 words long, i'll post two in one day. Otherwise, only one 1,000 word chapters a day, unless of course i get a lot of reviews for the one chapter, then i might post another for my great reviewers! So, motivation for you guys to review! Also, if you haven't seen them i have two otehr stories, a one shot, and a novel length. I am still working on the novel length one but i needed a break from the seriousness of the plot and the 5,000+ word chapters. So check them out and let me know what you think of them! and as always...REVIEW! Thanks!

PS: Glad you like them Becca!


	7. Another Huge Surprise

a/n: bad language alert, a few f-bombs are dropped in anger. sorry. this is the only chapter that has this.

Chapter 7

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts was quick enough, since all they had to do was Floo to the Ministry, travel up to the Minister's office, and Floo to the Headmistress's office. The only direct Floo into Hogwarts was the Head office and it could only be approached from the Minister's office and the Head's home. Dumbledore had chosen Headquarters as his "home" since he lived year round at the school. It had since been shut off once Dumbledore died, so the only way to Floo into Hogwarts was Kingsley's office.

They arrived in short order and surprised Minerva out a doze on a sofa.

"What is going on?" she asked sleepily. She saw Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry," she said kindly. When Harry had informed her of his decision to join the Academy she was disappointed he wasn't going to return but she understood his reasoning. She herself found it difficult to stay in this very office sometimes.

"Ah, today is the day you turn eighteen isn't Harry? I take it you received my letter?" asked the portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore. Harry stood staring at the painting and found he didn't know what to say. Reading the letter once and hearing it read to everyone again, he knew the old man had made it abundantly clear that there was no way he could tell Harry the truth. But why did he have to do it in the first place?

"Why?" he asked painfully. Everyone winced at the sorrow in Harry's voice. Even Minerva and she hadn't read the letter yet. Kingsley handed it to her and she read it quickly gasping.

"Albus! Is this true?" she asked softly. The painting nodded sadly. "How could you keep this from everyone? How could you do this?" she asked mournfully.

"I did what I thought was best for everyone," he replied delicately.

"BULLSHIT!" Harry screamed making everyone jump. Even Albus had no idea Harry would reply so emphatically and so obscenely. "WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS? DIDN'T HE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? DIDN'T HE DESERVE THE SAME THING? FOR YOU TO RESCUE HIM FROM BLOODY _AZKABAN?_ TWELVE BLOODY YEARS YOU LET HIM ROT THERE WHEN YOU KNEW, YOU _FUCKING KNEW HE WAS INNOCENT?_ YOU COULDN'T DO HIM THE DAMN DECENCY AS TO SAVE _HIM_ ALSO? YOU LET REMUS BE A BLOODY OUTCAST AND THINK THAT ALL THREE OF HIS FRIENDS DIED BECAUSE OF _SIRIUS_? YOU LET HIM BELIEVE THAT SIRIUS WAS A BLOODY MURDERER FOR TWELVE FUCKING YEARS? WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THE BLOODY TIMELINE…Alone?" Harry screamed so loud that his voice cracked at the last word.

He was breathing deeply and tears pouring down his face again. Everyone in the room was misty eyed or crying. The emotion in Harry's voice was so full of grief and pain, they all felt it for him.

Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees and screamed out his agony. Ginny and Hermione tried to run forward to him but were held back as suddenly a bright white pulse of magic spread from Harry and whipped about the room destroying all the material possessions there was. Glass burst into powder, metal trinkets bent and twisted, books fell off the shelves and ripped in half, pages flying about. No one was hurt but they all were terrified that Harry had lost control of his magic and they were in danger.

Just as suddenly as it started it was finished. Harry collapsed the rest of the way and lay on the ground curled up in a ball sobbing. Ginny, Hermione, and Molly ran to him and each held him and cried with him.

Ron, Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, and Arthur were absolutely shocked at the power and emotion coming from Harry.

Kingsley and Minerva stared at Dumbledore's portrait where the old man sat so utterly shocked and flabbergasted at Harry's outburst that he was sitting eyes wide and mouth slightly open gripping the arm rests of his chair as if the magical burst would somehow harm him as well as the other material things. For the most part, Minerva didn't care at all about her possessions, all she wanted was the boy in front of her to have a normal life someday. Would this boy ever have a normal birthday?

Eventually, Harry calmed down enough to sit up on his own. The magical burst of energy had taken a lot out of him. Someone conjured up a recliner chair for him and everyone else and they all sat down.

Harry finally looked up at the painting of his former mentor was accusing eyes. Albus looked away ashamed. The pain in Harry's eyes was almost too much for him to bear. He honestly thought that the boy would forgive him for not telling him, but maybe he was wrong again. Like he had said once to Harry, his mistakes were usually huger than most peoples.

Harry stared at Albus Dumbledore long after the painting looked away in shame. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Why?" he asked once more, a little bit firmer than before. He'd gotten his anger out for the most part, now he was just weary. When were the manipulations of this old man going to stop? He was dead. For over a year. Yet, still, here was Harry once again fighting off the urge to destroy this man for lying to him.

Albus sighed.

"I don't have any answer that would satisfy you Harry. I thought about it at the time when I made the whole plan, but if I had told Sirius, then I would have had to tell Remus. If I told those two, I'd have to tell Minerva and so on down the line. You know that the more people who know something, the easier it is to get out to anyone and everyone. I could not let the remaining Death Eaters know that James and Lily were alive, so I could not tell anyone. I alone carried the burden of this knowledge." Harry scoffed. Yes, the old man was right, he had no answer that would satisfy the newly eighteen year old. Now he was even trying to paint himself as a saint who had no choice. Harry was getting angry again.

"I didn't even tell the Healers who kept the two alive who they really were. I truly felt that once James and Lily were out of their comas we'd be able to remove Sirius from prison—"

"After nearly seventeen years? He wouldn't have made it that long, you barmy bastard! And now he's _dead_ never knowing the truth! Or is he alive as well?" the guilty look on the old man's face answered Harry's rhetorical question and the boy's eyes bugged out.

"What did you DO? Did you hide him off in a coma as well? I know you couldn't save Remus and Tonks since you were already dead by then, but Sirius? When he went through the veil, you could have brought him back for the same reasons you brought my parents back! Did you?!" shouted Harry. Everyone was staring at the Portrait waiting with baited breath.

"Yes," whispered the man, as he looked down.

* * *

a/n: *evil grin* i am so evil...yes i am. evil little witch...REVIEW!


	8. I'm So Sorry

Chapter 8

Harry stood up and went for his wand. The look of fury was so strong and so terrifying that for a split second everyone was afraid of him. Ginny, who had paused only a millisecond to take in Harry's rage filled scowl, reached up and grabbed Harry's wand from his hand.

His look of rage turned on her and he grabbed her wrist twisting it, using a method he'd learned only the day before in Auror training. The movement was meant to break a wrist and avoid a spell.

Ginny's shout of pain snapped Harry out of his rage before he could actually break her tiny wrist. The look of surprise and shock and pain at the fact that he had hurt her cycled through his face faster than some of them could see.

"Ginny! Oh Gin, I'm so sorry," he gasped as he crouched in front of her and laid his head in her lap. He was breathing deeply and trying to get a hole of himself while she stroked his hair with her left hand. She silently held out her bruised wrist to her mother next to her and Molly healed it with a wave of her wand.

"Harry look at me. Please?" she asked calmly. He shook his head so she gently lifted it from her lap and angled it up to see hers. He didn't resist, but closed his eyes. They could all see the tears leaking out and the agony in his facial features. "Harry, please open your eyes. I'm not mad at you," she said softly.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," he murmured. A single tear falling down the side of his face and disappearing into Ginny's hand.

"Why does that scare you?" she asked.

"Because it means I don't deserve you. I hurt you and if you forgive me, I don't know how I can handle the guilt," he whispered.

Ginny tried valiantly not to start sobbing right then and there. As it was, Molly, Fleur, and Hermione all grabbed their husbands/beaus and silently cried on their shoulders. Minerva cried onto Kingsley's who was misty eyed as well as all the other gents in the room.

"Harry, you didn't hurt me. You just caught me by surprise that's all. Just open your eyes and see for yourself that there isn't even a bruise," she lied. Everyone now watched Harry shake his head slowly and open his watery eyes. He choked back a sob after seeing her caring worried face and tried to look away, but she held him firmly.

"Harry James Potter, I love you, and I will never stop loving you. You deserve me and I deserve you more than anyone else in the world. Do you understand me? You have no reason to feel guilty, you did not hurt me. See?" She pulled her hand away from his face and showed him her perfect alabaster skin around her undamaged wrist. He gazed at it and pulled her down to him and he whispered over and over, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

a/n: so touching and short. Another will be up in about an hour. i just want one review on this one before i'll post another chapter. Nothing bothers me more than seeing a chapter with no reviews. It makes me sad for that chapter. Please review! 1,000 hits and 20 reviews in roughly 4 days! you guys are awesome!


	9. Dumbledore's Confession

Chapter 9

* * *

Harry composed himself and sat back down onto the chair. He looked up at the painting.

"You have lost all respect from me. I will never again call you Professor or Headmaster or even Albus. From now on you are only Dumbledore, and nothing else," the disgust in Harry's voice shocked no one.

To hide his parents was one thing. Harry didn't even seem mad about that. But to hide Sirius? The one man who Harry had known like a father figure for two very short years? The man who Harry had expected to live with and be a family with?

It was unforgivable.

"Where is he?" asked Harry. Albus sighed.

"In my cabinet Minerva, there is a Zebrawood box in the bottom drawer in the back. I fully expected you to find it there and know what to do when you did. In this box there is a similar letter to what Harry had received today. It was meant for Remus after the war, but since he has passed on, it now goes to Harry," replied Albus. Minerva stared at Albus and shook her head as she walked over to an ornate cabinet, she waved her wand in front of it and they all heard a loud click. The door opened to reveal a pensive and several drawers.

She bent to the bottom drawer and pulled it out. It contained many folders and she moved them all to the side and found the box. She pulled it out and closed the drawer and cabinet, locking it once again.

She walked over and handed the whole box to Harry. He opened it, glared once more at the painting before opening the letter.

It was painfully similar to the one Harry had received only a definitive time gap, and it being addressed to Remus, not Harry. It explained mostly the same set up as with Harry's parents, a Healer who does not know who it was they were carrying for, three hundred Galleons a month, the ritual to get him out of the coma was slightly different, but the rest of the letter bore a strikingly similar resemblance to Harry's letter.

Instead of Flooing to the location, he would take a Portkey. Once he reversed the spell, the healer would forget the arrangement and go on with his life.

"Do you have anything else to say Dumbledore before I leave? I might never come back here because of this. So here's your last chance, you better take it," Harry said without emotion.

"I'm sorry Harry. Not for why you think. You would think right now that I'm only sorry you reacted badly, but I truly am sorrier than words can express. I kept you from your family, your real family. Left you with an abusive relative who couldn't get past her jealousies from her childhood, and you still turned out to be an amazing person. If I could do everything differently I would. I wouldn't arrange for your parents to be kept in a coma, I would have saved Sirius from Azkaban, and never left you with the Dursley's. But most of all Harry, I would have told you everything as soon as I thought you could handle it. The Prophecy, the truth about everything. I am so very sorry," said the old man with a thick voice. A single tear fell down and into his beard leaving a sparkling drop in the white hair.

"Did you design the spells that put my parents in a coma?" asked Harry showing little remorse for the old man's emotions.

"I did not. They are found in an old book kept under the floorboard at Godric's Hollow under the chair between the beds. If I had been the one to design the spell, believe me Harry, I would have made it so I could tell you. I tried. My notes are in the book as well, I hope one day, you can see that I truly only did what I thought was best," the old man said. Harry stood up and walked out of the room and down the revolving staircase. The others watched him go and only Ginny followed him.

* * *

a/n: Well, another shortie but i think it's good. If i can get a good amount of reviews for this chapter and the last, together, i might post another later and the next chapter...harry decided who he's going to wake first. Can you guess who? Parents or godfather? Review people!


	10. Who First?

Chapter 10

* * *

She caught up with him at the edge of the lake. For a moment she watched him listlessly cast stones in the water and watch the ripples then cast out another stone. She walked up next to him and sat down. He looked at the ground and sighed.

"All I've ever wanted was a normal life. Parents, siblings, uncles and aunts who loved me, cousins I could get along with. No Prophecy, no war, no Death Eaters, no Voldemort. Why does this always happen to me? Right when I think my life is straightening out and nothing more bad is going to happen…_bam_! I get hit with another bombshell revelation about my past.

"How can I ever calm down and live when I have to keep looking over my shoulders for the next disaster? He sat there and looked me in the eye and said Sirius is dead. He blatantly lied to me to my face over the years about my parents being dead, and what do I say to that? How can anyone expect me to continue to respect that man now?

"He basically raised me for slaughter all these years for me to sacrifice myself for the greater good, yet, he kept my parents alive for me? How wrong is that? Like, he knew that I'd walk out to the forest expecting to die and I wouldn't? I just don't get that man," Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, I like to think that Albus Dumbledore has lived a very long life of always getting what he wants for little effort because he's such a powerful persona. Then along comes this little boy, prophesized to save the world. He planned and planned for this little boy to survive, but what if he didn't? I don't think Dumbledore knew you would survive, or he would have told Snape before he did. He might have supposed you might survive, but wasn't one hundred percent on it, so he kept it to himself.

"When Dumbledore saved your parents he didn't know that he was going to get attached to you, like a grandson. He just wanted a little boy to be able to have his parents. The Horcrux thing came about how many years later? About fifteen. He probably didn't realize that there even were Horcruxes then, so how could he know that there was one in you? He saved your parents Harry. You don't have to forgive him for not telling you, but he did save them. Do you want to head over to St. Mungo's? Find this Madge person and wake them up?" she asked carefully.

He thought about it for a short while before answering.

"No." She looked at him confused. He turned and looked at her.

"Is it wrong that I want to wake up Sirius first? And not my parents?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No, Harry," she started. "You know Sirius. He was a great person and he's the only parent you really know. Besides, can you just wait until you see the look on his face when he finds out that James is alive?" she asked with a smile. He smiled and chuckled before the smile disappeared and his eyes misted.

"Yes, but then we have to turn around and tell them both that Remus died," he whispered sadly. She gasped and teared up.

"Oh yeah," she said. "But at least it's better than waking one of them up and telling them that all three of their school friends are dead and they are alone. At least they'll have each other to grieve with," she said. Surprisingly, it helped Harry a lot.

He stood up. "Come on, let's go get the others and go wake up Sirius. Then, you and Sirius will come with me to wake up my parents. Okay?" She forced herself not to hesitate and smiled.

"Of course," she said convincingly. She was afraid of meeting James and Lily Potter, but she wasn't about to tell Harry that_. Meeting parents is one thing, but helping bring them back from the dead? Well, magical comas, but still. It's a frightening deal_, she thought to herself.

They walked inside and Harry waited in front of the Gargoyle in front of the Head office while Ginny went up the stairs to get everyone. Harry could hear Molly Weasley yelling at the portrait about raising Harry for sacrifice but keeping his parents alive. He was amazed that she had the same thoughts as he, but didn't comment when the whole troupe came down the stairs.

He walked over and gave Molly a hug. It was all the thanks she needed and she hugged him back tightly. Minerva had accompanied them all down and stepped forward.

"Harry, do you mind if I come with also? I'd like to see this as well. That and I don't really want to remain in that office at the moment," she finished huffily. Harry smiled.

"I don't mind. But, once I wake up Sirius, only he and Ginny are coming with to my parents, alright everyone?" they all nodded, but Harry could see the hurt in Hermione and Ron's eyes. They all walked down the hallway to the front entrance. Harry was carrying both letters and the box, which was the Portkey. He lollygagged until Ron and Hermione were right next to him.

"Guys, I know that you want to go with, so I'm going to let you argue your case. Why should you guys get to go with to my parents also?" he asked quietly. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, besides the fact that we're your best friends…" Ron started.

"We have no right Harry," Hermione interrupted. Ron gaped at her, but stayed silent. "We just want to be there for you. Like Ron said we're your best friends, we just want to help you and I know this is going to be very emotional for you. But if you don't think we should be there, its up to you and I'll understand," she finished. Harry thought for a few minutes.

Ron thought that she had been very smooth. If he had gone with what he had intended to say, they probably wouldn't be going at all, but Hermione had made it seem like Harry might want them there for emotional support, he might actually go for it.

They finished their walk to the gates and stepped outside. Harry didn't answer them, he just held out the box for everyone.

"Wait," he said. "Everyone hold on for a moment, I'll be right back," and he popped away. He returned about five minutes later with Teddy Lupin and everyone smiled.

"I think it's about time Teddy met his Uncle Sirius and Uncle James," he said. Ginny held out the box this time, and Harry made sure he was holding Teddy tightly while he touched a finger to the box. The pull behind his navel and a whirling trip later, he held a crying baby in his arms.

"Shh, shh, It's okay, Teddy bear, shh. It's okay, buddy," he kept saying over and over until the three month old quieted.

Teddy was only used to Floo, and it was illegal to Apparate a baby. They squirmed too much, so the chance of dropping the baby or not paying enough attention to where you were going and the risk of splinching yourself or the baby was increased greatly. Andromeda had grilled these rules into Harry the first time he had decided to go out with Teddy several weeks before.

Everyone watched Harry act like the perfect Godfather and smiled. He really was good at it. Once Teddy had stopped screaming, they walked into the room they were standing in front of.

What Harry saw made him almost drop his godson.

* * *

a/n: ok well he didn't wake anyone...but i wanted to enhance the image of Harry and Ginny's relationship. I didn't do much to show how close they are, but i really see them in a typical teenage romance, but a little deeper because of their past. They are gooey but not overly gooey in front of people. Love the reviews people! Keep 'em coming! If i get enough, i will post another later tonight. It might be later though, i have to help my friend with her Algebra homework...for Art Institutes Transitional Math...REVIEW!!!


	11. Sirius Black Awakens

Chapter 11

* * *

Sirius Black lay pale and still on the bed in front of them. Ginny reached over and took Teddy from Harry's arms and he walked forward. He sat next to the bed and just stared at Sirius. A single tear rolled down his cheek before he took a deep breath.

He pulled out the letter and re-read the part about how to wake the older man up. He asked Hermione how to pronounce the words and practiced them a few times before taking Sirius's hand in his own.

Taking a deep breath he started.

"_Ego restituo vos ut plenus valetudo_," he said clearly without mistake. A bright white bubble floated out of Harry and into Sirius's chest. Color rushed to Sirius's face and his head turned, though his eyes remained closed. Harry took out his wand and placed it on the older man's hand and repeated the second part which was slightly different from what he'd have to say for his parents.

"_Vos es tutus ut excito iam_," his finished. The second part meant 'You are safe to wake now.' The letter told them that he would wake up fully in a few more minutes. So they settled in to wait. Harry took Teddy from Ginny and sat where he was next to Sirius.

While they waited Molly did a few spells to check Sirius's health; Life Vitals, and an Anti-Atrophy spell that she had learned when she had gone to medic training before Bill had been born. She had quit when she realized she didn't want to leave her son alone and in the care of someone else all day. It took her a few tries to get it right, but eventually she did and they knew that Sirius would wake and be able to get up right away.

After a few minutes, Sirius groaned and rolled his head to the side. He licked his lips and opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to realize how many people were sitting in the small room. when he looked around he saw Harry right in front…holding a baby?

"Ha-" he started before he croaked. He mouthed Water and someone passed a clear glass of water to the man who drank it greedily. He laid back down and sighed. Just sitting up for the length of time to drink a glass of water had tired him out.

"Harry, please tell that isn't your kid," he mumbled. The silence in the room made him crack open his eyes and look around. What he saw confuse him, many people were smiling but Harry was gaping at him. Suddenly, the boy burst out laughing followed by the younger people in the room.

"No, he's not mine. He's my Godson," Harry said after calming down. Sirius sighed in relief.

"Who was stupid enough to make you Godfather of a baby at your age?" he asked. Harry smiled. He had thought the same thing.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet Teddy Lupin," Harry said sadly. Sirius opened his eyes again and looked at Teddy, just in time for him to see his hair change from black shaggy mess like Harry's to brilliant, red, short and spiky like George's.

"So, Moony got the girl, huh? Where is the old wolf anyways? Dumbledore said he was the one who was supposed to wake me up," he said as he looked around. He saw the sad looks and then looked from Harry to Teddy. His face fell.

"No, no, no. Where's Tonks?" he asked getting panicky. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to wake up and everything was supposed be better. Harry sighed.

"They both died fighting in the war. Three months exactly in two days," Harry said quietly.

"No," Sirius whispered shaking his head.

Everyone saw he needed a moment and left Harry, Teddy and Sirius in the room alone. Sirius had sat up by now, and he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, his forehead dropped to his knees.

"Sirius, there's something else you need to know," Harry said. When Sirius's head shot up

"It's not bad," he added when Harry saw his eyes were red. Sirius sighed.

"I've lost all my best friends, what could you tell me that's good enough to counter that news," he asked miserably. Harry smiled.

"You haven't lost all your friends," he said quietly. Sirius didn't look up at Harry to see the boys smile.

"You are a good friend Harry, but I mean the ones I grew up with. My best friends. James, Lily, Remus, even Peter was a friend then. Now they're all gone, and I'm left alone in this world. Well, I guess I could try and be friends with Snivellus, maybe. Nah, I don't think I could sink to that level of greasiness."

Harry smiled.

"Snape died three months ago too," he added. Sirius raised an eyebrow and finally looked at Harry.

"So who else died besides Remus, Tonks, and Snape?" he asked his godson.

"Well, end of my sixth year Dumbledore was died. He had been slowly dying from a cursed injury for almost the whole year," Harry said, leaving out that he died of the Killing Curse by Snape's hand. Sirius gasped.

"Albus? How did you end the war without him?"

"Well, you know how they say things will get worse before they get better?" Sirius nodded.

"There's your answer. But I'd rather not get into too many details of the war, I'm saving that for out next stop." Sirius opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it and continued.

"Peter Pettigrew died by his own hand. He owed me a life debt, and when he tried to kill me, he paused and his hand that Voldemort gave him turned on him and strangled him to death," Harry said with a straight face. He held no remorse for the betrayer so it didn't matter to him that he basically killed himself. Sirius smiled.

"A fitting end for the rat," he said with a smile.

"Dumbledore, Hedwig, Mad-eye, Rufus Scrimgeour, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, and Snape all died since you were put into this coma," Harry said quickly to get it over with. Sirius gasped.

"Mad-eye and Fred too?" he asked quietly. Harry nodded. "How…how is George doing?" he asked trying to get his mind around the concept of the Dynamic Duo down to Uno.

"He's…not. He attempted suicide the day after we won. We stopped him and got him to Madam Pomfrey before he died, but he's been in heavy therapy since, paid by me. The last few weeks have been okay. He and Ron are working at the shop to get it ready to open again, but it's hard. He almost never smiles anymore," Harry said. He looked at Teddy and then at Sirius.

"Here, I think he wants to meet his Uncle Sirius," he said as he forced the baby into the older man's arms. Sirius stuttered and then looked at Harry strangely who then looked at his Godfather with a raised eyebrow.

"Your father said and did the same thing to me when you were born," he said sadly. Harry smiled.

"Hold on for a moment," he said as he went to the door. He asked one person to come in with him and she looked confused. Minerva followed him in and sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. She was confused but she still smiled when she saw the great and wild Sirius Black holding a baby so carefully.

"Hello, Sirius. I'm glad your okay," she said.

"Minerva, I'm glad too. Though I'm a little depressed about Remus, and Tonks. Now they're all gone," he said sadly staring at Teddy who was mimicking Sirius's obscenely long, slightly greasy hair. He smiled sadly at the little boy.

"Sirius, I…I want you to read a letter I got today. I…well, lets just say I was so shocked I fainted," Harry said. Minerva looked at Harry a little shocked. All the boy has lived through and he faints at a letter? She shook her head. Sirius looked surprised also, but took the letter from Harry and handed him the baby.

He read the letter, and looked up.

"So? Why's this so important for me to read?" he asked Harry. Minerva gasped.

"Surely Sirius, you find this surprising? Not at all? I mean he was—"

* * *

a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARRY POTTER!!!!! Enter Sirius! sorry it's so late (and another cliffy, *evil grin*), the horribleness of Algebra strikes again. five problems and it took four hours...of basic algebra...you'd think two 22 years old could do some elementary algelbra but no...i had to ask my 15 year old sister for some help for my friends homework... anyways, as i got home and read my glowing reviews (thanks to everyone btw) i realized the date and thought, how can i celebrate HP's b-day? Post another chapter where Sirius comes back! I believe he would be 29 years old today (if he wasn't a fictional character). Please Review! You are all amazing!


	12. Bring It

Chapter 12

* * *

Harry interrupted her.

"I didn't show him that letter yet, Professor McGonagall," Harry said quickly. She looked at him oddly. "I showed him the letter about himself." She opened her mouth in an O.

"I see," she said as she nodded. Harry took the letter back from Sirius.

"Sirius, I showed you this letter because it bears a striking resemblance to another I received today, here," he said as he handed the other letter to the older man. Harry watched him read the letter, slowly, eyes widening and his mouth opening slowly.

Sirius, as he read, could only think two things. Either this was the meanest joke in the whole world, or his biggest wish was coming true. He looked up at Harry after reading the letter a second time.

"Is it…true?" he whispered.

Harry simply nodded. He was shocked that Sirius hadn't fainted but thought too soon.

Harry handed the baby to Minerva and revived his Godfather. It took a few minutes but when he did Sirius sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up. Once he was up he swayed and nearly toppled over. Harry helped steady him, and Sirius finally spoke.

"Where are they?"

"Sirius, I haven't woken them yet. I…wanted you there with me," Harry said sadly. Sirius looked at his godson and smiled. He grabbed his wand and some personals off the end table by the bed and looked back at Harry.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"Do you think if I bring Ginny and Teddy they'll come to the same assumption you did?" asked a grinning Harry.

"Well…wait, you and our little Ginny?" asked Sirius with a smirk that made Harry blush. He'd forgotten that little fact.

"Yes, we started dating in my sixth year, then I broke up with her during the summer and her sixth year, once I won the war we started dating again," Harry said. Minerva cleared her throat.

"I think it's about time we brought everyone back in?" she said. Harry and Sirius had both forgotten that there was a crowd of people waiting on them. Minerva asked them in, and Harry grinned at them sheepishly.

"Er, Gin? You ready?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled Ron and Hermione off to the side.

"Guys, I would take you, but I think that too many people in the room when they wake up would be a lot to take in. Ginny's my girlfriend, Teddy is Remus's son, and Sirius is dad's best friend. You guys will meet them tonight at the party, but I don't want to overwhelm them when they wake up," he said. They shared a glance. He made a good argument.

"I understand Harry. For once, you need Ginny instead of us for something. 'm not going to cause a fuss. I hope it all goes well. I happy for you mate," Ron said with a smile. Hermione smiled as well.

"I agree with Ron. Go, meet your parents for the first time. You don't need us there for this," she said as she hugged him. Harry smiled and thanked them for understanding.

Meanwhile, Sirius was talking with Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Fleur. Percy and George were off to the side, looking depressed.

"So, Percy finally came to his senses?" he asked the elder Weasleys. Molly smiled sadly.

"Yes, but then poor Fred died. They both blame themselves," she whispered.

Indeed, the two brothers had barely spoken to anyone outside of the family for weeks, and only recently had they started speaking to others.

George watched Harry's smile as he spoke to Ron and Hermione, holding Teddy and he felt a stab of jealousy. He knew that it was unfounded, if anyone deserved his parents and Godfather back it was that kid. But George still was saddened by the fact that Fred wouldn't be returning the same way.

Percy was still brooding about why his most honored mentor broke the Wizarding world's biggest law of time. You don't mess with the timeline. He himself had internally fought about whether or not he should go back in time and save Fred. In the end he was told by George himself, that they couldn't. Fred had died, and there was no going back. So Percy gave it up as a desperate scheme that would never work and the weeks went by.

Now it was too late to try, too much of the timeline could be changed if they were to attempt it, and probably they would ruin everything and kill someone else.

"If there is anything I can do to help out, please let me know," Sirius said solemnly.

Harry asked Molly if the party was still on for that night, and she said yes, all she had to do was go home and finish cooking and while Harry went to his parents, everyone else was going to go to the Burrow and get it ready.

Harry was surprised to discover that it had only been about three hours since he fainted in the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius (after being disguised), Harry holding Teddy, and Ginny all left by the Floo in the room first and called out Saint Mungo's and arrived in the Main Lobby. Harry walked up to the receptionist desk and cleared his throat.

"Pediatrics is on the First Floor," said the bored witch behind the counter. She was reading the latest Witch Weekly that had dubbed Harry the most Eligible Bachelor in all Europe. He grew annoyed as ever since this edition of this came out he was practically attacked by horny women. He sighed and cleared his throat hoping that holding Teddy would stop her advances.

"Excuse me I'm not here for Pediatrics, I'm here to see a specific Healer named Madge Damson," he said. She looked up and finally saw who she was talking to.

"Oh! Mr. Potter, how nice to see you. And might I add Happy Birthday as well! You need Madge Damson? She's working in the Janus Thickey ward right now. Can I take you to dinner…I mean to see her?" asked the woman, showing no surprise at her little slip up. Sirius and Ginny were standing in the corner giggling out of the line of site of the desk.

The woman, whose tag read Ariel, was leaning forward showing massive cleavage and pouty lips. She had bright blonde hair and bright pink lips. Her eyes were covered in blue gunk and thick, black lines surrounded them. She stood up and adjusting her shirt down a bit around her waist, obviously pulling it too far and revealing even more cleavage and part of a red lacy bra.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I believe I need to ask that magazine for a retraction, as I'm not exactly available. I have a girlfriend. But thanks, I'm touched, really, and thanks for the birthday wishes. I know which ward she's in though and I can show myself," he said quickly, turning a bright shade of red to rival any Weasley. By now Sirius was about to collapse and fall to the floor he was laughing so hard. Ginny had calmed down a bit when she saw the bra pop out and she was getting a little angry. She walked up to Harry and took his arm.

"Hello, dear," she reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Did you get the ward number?" she asked innocently. Harry fought a laugh at Ariel's face. She looked torn between wanting to murder Ginny and sad at loosing Harry. Just then Teddy let out a loud giggle and brought all of their attention to him. Ariel just stared at the tot and then sat down.

"Fourth floor, Janus Thickey ward," she said despondently. She picked up the magazine and flipped to the Harry page. If she couldn't have the real him, she could stare at his picture.

The two walked over to the lifts followed by Sirius who had finally quieted down. They got in and shut the door and pushed the Four button. Sirius stared at the door and giggled quietly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let it out Sirius, it's hazardous to your health to hold it in. Besides, I really think it would look bad if you were to suddenly loose all your clothes in front of the Madge person," Harry hinted with a smirk.

Sirius gaped and looked at Harry. The last Harry he had known was moody and depressed, trying his hardest to stay afloat despite the demands on him and the attacks coming from all directions. This Harry had joked with him several times and seemed much calmer, and now he was threatening him with pranks? How long had be been out of it?

"You wouldn't dare?" he said with a raised eyebrow as they stepped out into the hallway. Harry looked at him and smiled serenely.

"You keep thinking that, and you'll be fine…maybe," he said and started walking. Sirius stood there for a second surprised, then jogged to catch up.

"I honestly don't know what to say Harry. That was the last thing I would have thought you to say to me, but if you want a prank war, go ahead and start one. You won't win, but it would be entertaining for me. I'm sure I could go find Ariel and tell her your playing hard to get…" Sirius smirked at Harry's appalled face.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Oh yes I would. Ginny or no Ginny, I never prank fair," said the older man with a smirk just as they got to the door of the ward.

"Alright children, we're here," Ginny said as Harry opened his mouth. She knocked on the door and he turned to Sirius.

'Bring it,' he mouthed to him and Sirius smiled widely.

* * *

a/n: yay for reviews! Thank you everyone, and for your reward, another chapter...and not a cliffy. I had a good day. How about you? this is me mongering for more REVIEWS!


	13. Can You Be Sirius for One Minute?

Chapter 13

Madge Damson was checking on Gilderoy Lockhart and accepted another signed autograph from the man when her colleague Miriam came over to her.

"Madge deary, there's a few people here to see you. Outside the door," she pointed. Madge walked over and exited the ward. She was still holding the autograph picture and decided to find a trash bin. She saw two men, one holding a baby, and a girl standing in the hallway talking.

Suddenly, the younger man turned bright neon green and his messy black hair turned electric pink. The girl started giggling and turned away before seeing the older man sprout bright blue fun all over. When she turned back she burst out laughing at the mans predicament.

"Excuse me? Are you guys here for some spell damage?" she asked. The girl laughed even harder. The two men looked over at her.

"Erm, no sorry. We were having a little tiff and um…sorry," Sirius said as he waved his wand and the fur disappeared. He glared at Harry who still had no idea he was bright green with pink hair. Harry smirked confidently and turned to the woman.

"Are you Madge Damson?" he asked. Teddy pinched his arm and he jumped slightly before looking down at his Godson. When he did he finally noticed he was green.

"Sirius!" he yelled. Ginny giggled, but then gasped. Harry called him by his real name. The name Sirius Black wasn't officially cleared of all charges yet, though the paperwork was on Kingsley's desk.

"Harry," she said firmly. Sirius who tried to look calm and collected waved his wand over Harry and the colors turned normal. Harry realized what he'd done and quickly corrected himself.

"Can you be serious for one minute, ever?" he asked quickly.

"Ho hum, who just covered me in blue fur? Speak for yourself, kiddo," he said smiling.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I should be working right now. Yes, my name is Madge Damson, did you need something?" she asked.

Harry looked around before replying with, "The letter told me to tell you that my initials are HJP." She gasped staring at him.

"What?" He repeated himself. "I don't know what I never thought about that before. Harry Potter fits…I-I'm sorry, please come with me." She started to walk down the hallway to an office and they followed her.

She had a fairly spacious office with it's own Floo and two large double bookshelves in the corners with a couch in between them. A large cherry wood desk sat opposite the door with the Floo behind it.

"I've wondered for so long. Who are they? Do you know?" she asked before handing them the pot of Floo Powder.

Harry looked at Sirius. Nothing would come of telling her, she would forget it in a bit anyways.

"My mum and dad, James and Lily Potter," he said. She gasped.

"But they died. That night?" she asked.

"Nope," Harry said shaking his head. "Dumbledore saved them and set up this plan. Could we?" he gestured to the jar in her hands. She realized what he meant and handed it to him.

"The destination is The Hollow. Am I needed to be there?" she asked hopefully. Harry shrugged.

"The letter says you have to take us there, but not stay," he said. "I don't know if that means that you have to go to the house with us or just send us there, but it says 'have her bring you there and then she must leave.' So I guess you first," Harry said as he let her take a scoop of powder. She threw it in the fireplace and said The Hollow and disappeared.

"Harry you were kind of rude just now," said Ginny disapprovingly.

"Really? Well, it's not like she's going to remember it. Besides, I just want to hurry up and get this done," he said as Sirius disappeared. Ginny went next and then Harry with Teddy.

He arrived in a small yellow room. A WWN was playing on a table between the two beds and there was a large window on one wall with a white, gauzy material covering them blowing in the breeze. There was a door leading to a bathroom, and a single, wooden chair between the two beds. Harry looked at everything but the two beds.

Ginny walked over to him and took Teddy into her arms and shared a glance with Harry. He looked into her eyes and smiled sadly.

He saw him mum first. She was in the left bed. A pale, almost white yellow blanket covered her frail looking frame. Her once brilliant red hair looked gangly and unkempt, dull and listless. She was pale and thin, but otherwise healthy looking.

Harry looked at the next bed. James laid there insipid and skinny. His black greasy hair lay flat on his head only sticking up in the back by the pillow. He was also covered by a light blanket but his was a pale, sage green. Next to him on the table were his glasses. A drawer on the front contained their wands and personals.

Sirius was staring at James. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Madge watched all of this with curiosity. Harry turned to her.

"What all have you been doing for them, the last fifteen years?" he asked choking back his own tears.

"Well, everyday I get here about six am, check them both over for any illnesses before giving them a potion for nourishment. Then I check their vitals, and do an anti-atrophy spell on them. I did a few others, but they're not too important, just the basic spells a Healer uses on long term patients. There's a list I was supposed to follow in the drawer there, but I memorized it after the first year," she said. He nodded staring at his parents. Ginny, seeing that Harry wasn't going to do it, asked Madge if the Floo only went to her office.

"No, it goes to the Leaky Cauldron, the Ministry, and my office," she said. Ginny nodded.

"Do you mind giving us some privacy? Harry is going to wake them up soon. I don't think he wants an audience," Ginny said. Madge nodded, slightly disappointed, and left via the Floo.

Once she arrived in her office, she cried out as her head suddenly felt like it was going to explode. She fell to her knees and clutched her head in agony, before passing out. A moment later she woke up on the floor of her office, not knowing how she got there.

"Weird, last thing I remember was getting another autograph from Gilderoy," she said to herself.

She shook her head. _When did I get a headache? I wonder if I caught the flu from Caitlin. I should go home and relieve the babysitter,_ she thought to herself. She went out to the floors desk and told the receptionist that she was skipping out early she wasn't feeling well.

Madge Damson arrived at home and the next day woke up at five am. She went to the bathroom, showered, and got dressed for the day. She went down to her neat and orderly kitchen, Floo'd to her office at St. Mungo's, and did yoga for a half an hour before starting work a bit early. She did this routine until the day she retired, never remembering the two invalid's she took care of at six am everyday for fifteen years.

Back in the room with Harry and the others, Harry had walked over and sat on the chair between the beds. He didn't know which parent he wanted to look at the most. He stared at each of them for a few minutes each before taking their hands and holding them.

A single tear fell down his face. He was touching his parents for the first time in over seventeen years.

* * *

a/n: I had to do math again today, _and_ English...i hate doing English homework (which is surprising to most people that i write...go figure). So, this is my ulimatum, i want lots of reviews, and if i get about 5 reviews before i go to bed (which is usually around 1 am and it's 10:30pm now) I'll post the next chapter before i go to sleep. But only if i get 5 or more reviews! Harry does the spell to wake up his parents right away in the next chapter...temptation...*grins* Please Review!


	14. Nappy Changes and Green Eyes

Chapter 14

* * *

"_Ego restituo vos ut plenus valetudo_," he said softly. A white bubble floated out of Harry's chest and split into two, which floated over and into each of James and Lily's chests. Both James and Lily at the same time turned their sleeping heads toward Harry, and he saw them pinken up a bit in their cheeks.

He took a deep breath and folded their hands together holding them aloft and together in his own hand.

"_Vestri vitualamen est presto_," he whispered as he tapped their hands with his wand. He watched as they breathed in and out for a full minute before separating their hands and standing up. He turned and walked over to Ginny and hugged her, squishing Teddy between them.

The baby squalled and they pulled apart. Sirius, seeing Harry's need for comfort, took the baby from Ginny and the two hugged again.

Sirius held the baby and watched as his eyes stared at the older mans face. He sat in a conjured chair in the corner holding the baby and staring at his old friends. Seventeen years he thought they were dead. He didn't know who to be angry at, Dumbledore for not telling him _before_ he went after Wormtail, or James and Lily for not informing him of this plan in some way. He figured he'd ask Harry who he was mad at and see if that helped.

"Harry? Just out of curiosity. Are you going to go talk to Dumbledore like the letter said?" he asked. Harry snorted.

"I did before coming to you. I didn't know about you until after I forced Dumbledore to tell me about why he didn't inform me of my parents further existence. I wasn't as mad at him for not telling me about them, as I was for not telling anyone else. What that did to you and Remus was unforgivable. Because Dumbledore kept quiet, you spent twelve years in prison and Remus was a loner and social outcast who thought all his friends were either dead or traitors. I understood that not telling me was an important part of the spells, and the protection it served me, but he could have told you two at the very least. He could also have gotten you out of prison since he knew the truth, but he didn't. That alone lost all my respect for him. Even if I had to be placed with Petunia, you still could have been in my life.

"When he told me that you were still alive, I almost blasted his damn picture off the wall. Ginny here grabbed my wand out of my hand, thankfully, but still…if I ever go back into that office he better pretend to be asleep. I don't have the patience to deal with him anymore," he finished. He had conjured up a love seat for him and Ginny to sit on. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"What's taking so damn long? You were awake in like, five minutes," Harry said quietly. He was staring at his mum, who was closest to him, watching her for a movement or a groan, anything to show she was alive.

"Well, they were in a coma for a lot longer and me, kiddo. Take it easy, and breathe. They'll wake up soon enough. By the way, Happy Birthday, that receptionist reminded me," he said with a smirk. Harry took the bait, knowing that he was trying to distract him.

"Thanks, but do you know how old I am?" asked Harry. Sirius opened his mouth then closed it. Ginny giggled.

"I thought so. What kind of Godfather are you, don't even know how old your godson is? Tsk, tsk, tsk," Harry said jokingly.

"I'll have you know, young man, I've been in a coma for the last…few years. I am a great Godfather, I even change into a big, fluffy dog for you to play with. What kind of mediocre Godfather can do that?" he asked snottily. "Eighteen," Ginny said earning a glare from Harry.

"Hah, the girlfriend's on my side, I win again!" Sirius cheered. Teddy squalled again, so Harry stood up and took his Godson back.

"Yes, an amazing Godfather you are. When are you going to take me to the zoo?" Harry asked whining.

"I'll take you to the zoo, on your next birthday, this one you get your parents back, and a party. Don't be greedy," said Sirius condescendingly. Ginny snorted.

"Yes, Harry we don't want to spoil you. Don't want to make your head too big," she giggled. Sirius smirked.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? At least your with me Teddy bear," he said. Suddenly, he smelled a stinky smell and he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, gross!" he said loudly. "Not you too Teddy! Ginny?" he said as he held the baby out away from him and towards her. Sirius started laughing loudly.

"Oh no you don't Potter, he's not my kid, or my godson," she said plugging her nose. Sirius just sat and laughed his loud barking laugh. He was so loud no one heard the double groan from the beds.

"What? I'm supposed to change a _nappy_? Fine, where is his bag?" Harry huffed and looked around. He couldn't find the bag and then remembered shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He couldn't hold Teddy and dig in his pockets looking for the shrunken bag, and neither Ginny nor Sirius would take the stinky baby so he walked over to his mother's bed and laid the baby down next to her.

After a few seconds of digging he bent over to change the nappy. Sirius and Ginny chatted for a few minutes.

"Teddy, you stinky boy. What did you eat? This is so icky, stinky," he muttered to the giggling baby. He was smiling at the tot while doing this and it made Teddy squeal loudly in giddiness. When the baby was nice and clean he leaned over and blew a raspberry on the bare tummy, making Teddy scream and laugh. Then he tickled his ribs carefully and wiggled his fingers over his tummy like he was going to tickle the baby again, making Teddy giggle with glee.

Once he was done, and it only took him about two minutes since Andromeda made him practice for three hours one day, he glanced up at him mum before picking up a fresh, happy Teddy.

Once again, what he saw almost made him drop the baby.

Emerald green eyes stared back at him.

* * *

a/n: damn it...i'm too tired for this...please review. Sorry for an hour delay if anyone noticed...i said i'd post around 1:30 but's it's now about 3:20. My sister called and wanted to chat...at 2 am...then i uploaded this chapter after editing it, and realized i uploaded the chapter with out having saved my edits to it, so i had to re-upload the chapter...in process lost the a/n i wrote before after accidently copy and pasting something else...i'm just too damn tired...2 o'clock in the morning...why did i answer my phone? i miss my sister. she's house sitting for her fiance's family while their out of town, and she and i got in a fight before so i felt bad about yelling at her. then didn't get to see her in person to apologize. It was nice chatting with her for an hour even if it was so frickin early. wow long a/n...Please Review! Another Cliffy, kind of...i said harry did the spell to wake them, not that they are awake fully in this chapter...next chapter though, i can't put it off any longer...now my question is, how was the part with Harry and Teddy at the end? Good? What about Sirius and Harry's joking, is it natural enough? Please Review! Lost of reviews will get me to post faster!


	15. Dementor's Don't Allow Home Visits

Chapter 15

* * *

"Mum?" Harry whispered forgetting the baby in his hands, still laying on the bed.

"H—" Lily breathed before coughing. Her cough drew the attention of Ginny and Sirius who bolted out of their chairs. Harry just stared. Ginny reached over and took Teddy and nudged Harry.

"Harry, she needs a drink," she said. He jolted and conjured a bright green plastic cup with swirls of blue, pink, and orange on it. He used his wand and poured clear, cold water into it and helped his mum take a drink. Sirius was over standing by James who was a bit slower waking up.

"Harry?" asked Lily softly. Where Sirius had been wiped from taking a drink of water on his own, she was exhausted even after being helped to take a sip or two. She looked up the young man, with black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead. He looked just like James, but for a few small differences. His nose was slimmer, and his eyes were her eyes. He also looked much younger than what James would look like. He was also not as toned as James once was.

"Yeah, mum, it's me," he said back. He heard a cough from the other bed. James was waking up. She closed her eyes and he went to the other side of the bed. She turned her head and followed him with her eyes.

Sirius had helped James take a drink and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Padfoot? Where's Harry? He was supposed to be here?" asked James faintly. Sirius pointed over top of James towards Harry. James turned his head and took a squinty look at his grown son.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry said in a whisper. He stared at his dad and handed him his glasses. Once they were on, James took another, better look at Harry.

"Well, give me a hug. I know you've waited a long time, obviously by the look of you. I want a hug from my son," James said as he struggled to sit up. Sirius helped him prop himself up against the white headboard. Harry stared at James then lunged at him tears falling fast. James's eyes widened and he grabbed Harry before looking over at Sirius.

"He's been though a lot, James. We all have. Why didn't you leave me some kind of note or letter, somehow tell me your plan?" he asked quietly. James held a sobbing Harry rubbing his back.

"Padfoot, I…Dumbledore refused to allow us to tell anyone, and basically, once we agreed to the plan we came upstairs and he put us under. We had no time to try and sneak a note somewhere. I wanted too, believe me. But he said if I didn't agree to go under as well, there was no plan and we would both die. When I asked if we could leave you and Remus a note, he said no. You would find out with the rest of the crowd and Harry," he said quietly.

Lily watched her son lunge at his father and start sobbing and her eyes watered. It had been a hard decision to make under normal circumstances, not to mention that they only had roughly a day and a half to decide. She couldn't watch her son and James and Sirius's conversation was painful to hear, the pain in Sirius's voice was hard enough, but adding Harry's sobs in the background was just too much.

A tear fell onto her pillow as she turned her head. She had forgotten the girl was standing on that side of the bed.

Ginny looked at Lily and smiled sadly through her own tears.

"Is that…Harry's child?" she asked quietly. Ginny shook her head.

"Harry's Godchild, Teddy," she didn't want to traumatize either Potter so soon after waking with the news of their friends death. She didn't even know if Sirius knew, since they all had left the room when Sirius woke up.

Lily sighed in relief. She didn't want to go to sleep a mother of a toddler and wake up a grandma. God-grandma she could probably handle, but grandma was too soon. She was only…well, she didn't know how old she was now.

"What's the date?" she asked the girl.

"July 31st, 1998," Ginny replied. Lily looked over at Harry. He had quieted down and was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to James and Sirius talk. He glanced over and saw Ginny and Lily looking at him. He moved over to his mother's bed and reached over giving her a hug, thankfully not as wet a one as he had given his dad, but he shed more tears still on her.

"Harry dear, I'm so sorry," she whispered. She honestly didn't know what she was sorry for, other than letting him believe that she was dead. He was just taking it all so badly, she knew something must have gone wrong over the years for him to miss his parents so badly.

She had no idea.

"So, can you guys fill us in while we recuperate. It should only take us about a half an hour to be ready to leave. Our bodies have to adjust to being awake after over seventeen years. Just enough time to tell us what we missed," James said perkily. Harry and Ginny shared a look.

"It might take more than a half an hour, dad. A lot has happened in seventeen years," said Harry ominously. Ginny snorted.

"Understatement of the year," she muttered. Sirius barked out a laugh. Even he knew that and he'd been out of it for the worst part of the war.

James and Lily shared a look. This didn't sound good.

James sighed. "Well, start at the beginning. What was your childhood like Harry? Was he as good for you as he was for us as a toddler Sirius?" he asked. Harry and Sirius shared a glance and Harry gestured to Sirius to go ahead. Sirius raised his hands up to say not me.

"Fine, since Sirius is being a baby I'll tell you," Harry said with a smirk. Sirius huffed but didn't say anything and Ginny snickered.

"Sirius didn't raise me, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did. Well, if you can call what they did raising," Harry said tellingly.

"What? My sister?" asked Lily at the same time as James said, "Why not Sirius?"

"I really should make you tell this, you were the one who did it," Harry said to Sirius.

"You are their only child, they wont kill you," he said with a wary glance at James. Just then, they both looked over at Ginny.

"Oh no you don't, your not pawning this off on me," she said, then did a zip her lips and throw away the key motion.

"Could someone tell us?" asked James. Harry looked at him cautiously.

"Sirius didn't know that your plan meant that you two were alive. He thought you really were dead and that Pettigrew was at fault. So he…went after him. Peter blew apart the road and killed twelve Muggles, cut off his own finger and turned into his rat form before disappearing and leaving Sirius there to take the blame," said Harry quickly. He figured it was like a band-aid, rip it off quickly and the sting goes away faster.

James and Lily were looking horrified at Sirius who looked at them stonily. It never would have happened if they had left him a note or something, demanded that Dumbledore tell him.

"Sirius, what happened after that?" James asked his old friend.

"Crouch decided that I didn't deserve a trial and I was sentenced to life in Azkaban," Sirius said. He figured they would learn that he escaped soon enough, but he wanted them to suffer a little.

"No!" Lily gasped. James was staring at his almost brother in horror.

"But…but your out now, right? I mean the Dementors wouldn't allow you a visit or something like this, so you're free. Peter was caught and they realized their mistakes?" he asked in a wishful tone.

"Not quite. After twelve years, I was thin enough in my dog form to squeeze through the bars of my cell and escape. Technically, I'm still a wanted fugitive," he replied nonchalantly. Lily was staring at him in a new light.

"You spent twelve years in Azkaban, knowing you were innocent?" she asked quietly. Sirius looked at her and nodded. James sat and stared at him.

"But…but, Dumbledore knew…he knew we were alive and that Peter was the secret keeper. He was head of the Wizengamot, he could have gotten you out like that," James said as he snapped his fingers.

"Ah but see, to do that he'd have to explain how he knew about Peter, and since that manipulative old bastard didn't want to admit he'd done something this illegal, he didn't," Harry said harshly. "And Sirius suffered. Remus suffered. I suffered."

James and Lily were gaping at their son. His harsh words made them flinch.

"Harry, how did my sister and her husband treat you. I remember their attitude towards me, but you were a baby. Surely they were kind to you, loved you like their own son?" she asked carefully.

"Huh," Harry huffed humorlessly. "Care about me? Maybe to the point of taking me in to their home and feeding me a little. But love? There was no love between me and the Dursley's. I would have been better off in an orphanage," he spat angrily. Even after not seeing them for over a year hadn't lessened the pain they'd caused. James had a really bad feeling about this.

"What did they do to you? I swear, I'll kill them all of they hurt you," James growled.

"Well, they didn't so much as hit me, or physically abuse me. They let Dudley do that, their lard of a son got to play Harry Hunting and treat me like a punching bag. No, the abuse from them was hearing for ten years that I was useless and a waste of space. I was their slave for things like cooking them breakfast and weeding the garden, cleaning the house, mowing the lawn. And if I didn't do it fast enough or to their satisfaction, I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs that was my room for ten years," Harry finished.

The look on his mothers face was almost scary, but compared to his father he thought maybe that telling them was a mistake. James looked ready to commit murder. Lily might have been able to contain herself to just words, but James looked ready to throw his wand away and physically murder the two Dursley's.

"Mum, dad. Before you two do anything to them, keep this in mind. I just got you back, don't get put in prison for Muggle Baiting," Harry said softly. The look on their faces gave away to sympathy.

"Harry dear, you don't have to worry about that."

"We won't permanently hurt them, just make them think so," James added darkly, which made Sirius laugh.

"I'll be right there with you guys," he added with an evil grin. Harry looked between them all and smiled. When he was little he had switched back and forth between wishing for a long lost relative to rescue him and wanting to see the looks on his relatives faces if that long lost relation was angry as hell at how they treated Harry. He was finally getting his wish.

* * *

Usually i don't do these, but i have no other idea of how to reply to "anonymous" reviews so i won't do it often, only if i really want to reply to them or i get a question in them.

**Joanie**: I'm glad i did the Harry/Teddy scene justice in your eyes. It made me very happy! Your comment of how we don't see much of the Harry/Sirius Godfather/godson relationship made me think a lot about it. i agree that we didn't see much of it, but i think that's because most of the time harry sees Sirius is in book 5, in the fire, and at headquarters. And during that harry is a sullen teenager, and Sirius is a grumpy, moody adult who's been in hiding and not able to be free for the last two books, ot to mention the 12 years before he was "free". I really like the idea of expanding on their relationship in this story, i'm glad others think i've done a good job so far. thanks for reviewing!

thanks also to my anonymous reviewers: Flower, Becca, Snape's Boxershorts (unique and awesome name btw), and Sushimaster for reviewing! Keep reviewing and if you have a question feel free to ask!

**a/****n:** well, as promised here's the next one. let me know what you think, how did i do with james and lily? Natural? Was harry's emotion believable? Also, what part of the past are people most looking forward to seeing J and L's reactions too? the Dursley's or Hogwarts and specifically what events. And should i lay off Dumbles a bit? I don't really want to skip J, L and S's reactions to Dumbles, but if people think i should lay off i might. **Please reveiw! **It warms my heart and usually makes me giggle... :P


	16. Storytelling and Disguises

Chapter 16

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent the next half an hour telling James and Lily about Harry's schooling. James whooped with success at Harry's announcement that he was a Griffindor.

He told them about Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley's taking him under their wings. He told them in a sad fifteen minutes about Remus and Tonks, making him Godfather to Teddy and then dying in the Final Battle, though he didn't go into detail of the actual battle, just that they died during it.

Harry told them about finding out he was a Parseltongue and how once Voldemort was dead the gift had disappeared too. He also told them that he kind of missed being able to talk to serpents, he didn't get to practice all that much.

He regaled them about setting the snake on his cousin at the zoo, which made them all laugh hysterically, Ginny having never heard the story before. He left out the punishment from his uncle, a week in the cupboard with little food and water.

He told them about getting on the Quidditch team in his first year, which caused another round a cheering from James. Lily just groaned and muttered not another one. Harry gave her a confused look.

"Your mum's not a big fan of flying. She thinks it dangerous and reckless," James said with a smirk. She shoved him lightly.

"Its not like I hate it, I just don't like heights that much, especially heights and fast speeds relying on a small stick. It's just not very logical," she replied. Harry burst out laughing. Ginny smiled knowing what he was thinking. Hermione.

"One of my best friends, Hermione, says the same thing, she's Muggle born also," he said to their confused looks. Lily and James smiled for different reasons. Lily because Harry obviously wasn't prejudiced against her kind, James because Harry's best mate was a girl.

"So is this Hermione a 'good' friend, or is that right reserved for Ginny here?" asked James causing Ginny to blush and Harry to smile.

"Hermione and I have never had more than a sister-brother relationship," he said. "Ginny and I are dating and have been for about five months total, though there was a ten month gap in there," he finished.

"Why the gap?" asked Lily.

"Voldemort," was all Harry said. Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Is this where you tell us about how you defeated him? He wouldn't tell me earlier. He said he only wanted to tell it once and you two had to be awake for it," Sirius said.

"I will tell you, but the party should be starting soon and I promised I'd be there. My question right now is this: how are we going to disguise you three?" he asked. They looked at him confused, a look he was getting used to.

"One, Sirius is still a wanted fugitive and there will be people there who would recognize him as one. Two, you two are supposedly dead. If someone sees you walking around, well let's just not let them for right now. We're lucky since Kingsley is on our side and knows it all, but I really don't want to cause a country wide panic." The fact that Harry and the British Minister for Magic were on first name basis with each other caused no small amount of glee for James and Sirius.

Harry helped Sirius don the same disguise as earlier, a short, light brown hairstyle, mustache, and very tan skin. He was also going to wear semi-dark sunglasses and a light blue button up Muggle shirt and jeans.

Lily helped James and vise versa. She was now a blonde haired, blue eyed, well endowed, tan woman and he was a blonde haired, brown eyed, pale man wearing a loose, black Muggle button up shirt, and black leather pants.

Lily and James had fun making each other over into something neither wanted to be. Once James had engorged her breasts, she gave him tight leather pants. He turned her blonde, so she turned him blonde. He made her tan, she made him pale. They were having so much fun, Harry and Ginny had to both clear their throats to get their attention.

"Sorry, we've never had to do this before, it's kind of fun," James said with a goofy grin.

Harry hoisted Teddy up, the baby had started to get really heavy after about an hour of holding him. He'd planned on bringing him back to Andromeda before the party, but they were running behind, so he figured if she wasn't there, he'd return him after the entrance. Just pop out for a mo' and then be back.

They Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and then to the Burrow. Harry had told his mum and dad that the Weasley's, Hermione, and a few others knew they were alive but no one else and he wanted to keep it that way for the night. They were to be Jack and Lavender Evans, and Stanley Bordmann for one more night. Their back story was to be three people Harry, Ron and Hermione had met while on the run. This statement gained another round of questions that Harry refused to answer.

"I'll tell you tomorrow or late tonight after the party, alright?" he said exasperated. They huffed but finally stopped questioning him.

Personally, Harry was afraid of telling them the truth about the last seven years of school, and the war. He knew he needed Ron and Hermione there also, which is why he was stalling.

He knew that his parents would be appalled at the way his life had gone so far. Just the fact that he'd had two professors who were under the orders of Voldemort, one under the charge of the Ministry, and another who was just plain useless was appalling in itself, but add Basilisks, dragons, giants, Acromantulas, time turners, and so much more…he didn't want to be alone when telling his tale.

Harry Floo'd into the kitchen of the Burrow first and the first thing he saw was Ron and Hermione peeling potatoes at the table. They saw him and stood up quickly.

"Were they there?"

"Did you wake them up?"

"Are they okay?"

"Are you okay?"

They both rapid fire questioned him. He smiled and held up the hand not supporting Teddy and they stopped.

"They're coming through in a few minutes. They are disguised though. They are both blonde, Sirius has brown hair. They are supposed to be called Jack and Lavender and Stanley is Sirius. We met them while we were on the run. Try not to tell them anything that could surprise them, like me fighting the Basilisk okay? I promised to tell them all about my life tonight or tomorrow and I want you two to be there with me. I didn't have time to tell them everything, so be careful what you tell them tonight," he said just as the Floo lit up and Ginny stepped through. They had agreed that he would come through, tell someone the deal and send them off to tell the others.

"Ginny, would you go tell everyone who knows? Jack and Lavender Peterson are coming, with their friend Stanley Bordmann. Get Molly and Arthur and Kingsley in here right away. Once we're done talking we can start the party…" Harry paused when the Floo ignited and James walked through. "Guys, I want you to meet my dad, James, er, Jack for tonight," Harry said. Ron stepped forward and shook his hand.

"I'm Ron, Harry's best mate since the train ride in first year," he said. They shook hands and then Hermione shook James hand when the Floo ignited again and Lily stepped through.

"And this is my mum, Lily, or Lavender for tonight," Harry said. Ginny had run off to get her mum and dad and the Minister. They were just returning as Sirius stepped out of the Floo.

"And this is Stanley Bordmann, aka Sirius Black, but you all know him already," Harry said with a smirk.

Molly and Lily were saying hello. Molly was surprised to get a very tight hug from Lily and she hugged her back. James was shaking Arthur's hand and thanking him for caring about Harry while they were gone. Kingsley just chatted with Sirius as if he hadn't thought he was dead for about two years and nothing was different.

The small kitchen was tightly packed with Harry, Teddy, James, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Sirius, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all talking, so Ginny, Ron, and Hermione took Teddy out into the living room to wait for the 'discussions' to get over with and the party outside to start.

* * *

a/n: Whoa! I almost ad a heart attack when i woke up and had NO INTERNET!!!! Gasp! Well, it's back on, i just had to make sure the bill was paid...that usually helps, i've learned. anywho, New chapter is up, and time for yous all to REVIEW! thanks!


	17. I'll Kiss Your Shoe!

Chapter 17

* * *

The Potters, and the Weasley's with the Minister and Sirius all sat at the table.

"So Harry, I take it from the disguises that this whole debacle is to remain a secret still?" asked Kingsley in his calm, deep voice.

"Yes, Kingsley. At least for tonight. When we get back to my house tonight we're, including Ron and Hermione, all staying up and we're going to talk for a long time. Then tomorrow, if we're done talking, then I think we can come out to the press. Do you have any idea of how my parents are still alive? Everyone in the world knows they died that night. We can't just say, oops, we lied, they weren't dead after all. The people need answers."

Kingsley looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I think in this instance, the truth would be best," he said calmly.

"Wow, a politician who tells the truth…never thought I'd live to see the day," James said with a sardonic grin. Lily slapped his arm, but everyone else laughed.

"Yes, James, I am probably one of the only Ministers who would tell the people the truth, but don't call me a 'politician' just yet. I'm only the fifth Minister who was an Auror before I became Minister and I prefer to be truthful and do the right thing over doing the easy," Kingsley said solemnly but with a smile.

"That was the perfect political answer. Vague, yet gives hope to the people," Sirius said with an air of mock pompousness. After everyone chuckled Kingsley sat forward.

"Harry, I think we should just tell the populace that Dumbledore saved them by going back in time and putting them into the comas' this will shock a lot of people of course, but I think that making up a story would be too hard for everyone to be able to stick to. One mistake and it could all come crumbling down then we're caught with our pants down so to speak, in a lie we could have avoided."

"Yes, I agree the truth is the best bet, but I think we should avoid the time turner bit. That could give people ideas that could be disastrous. If someone asks I think we should tell them that Dumbledore was coming up with the plan when he got word from his spy that Voldemort was attacking that night and he had to go right then. No time turners involved," Harry said. The others were nodding.

"Harry, after that display earlier today towards Dumbledore's portrait, may I ask you, is the only reason you want the time turners to stay a secret is so others won't use them for the same purpose? Or are you trying to protect Dumbledore's…memory?" asked Arthur. Harry looked pensive for a moment.

"More of the time turner reason than anything, but I think it might be a part of the second. Dumbledore was my mentor, my idol for so long. Despite the fact that I could care less about what he thinks now, I don't want to just…pull a Rita on him, or his memory. That book did so much damage to his image and I don't want to contribute to that. You saw how Percy handled learning that one of the greatest wizards of our time broke the law. I think we're all better off leaving the past in the past right now. I probably won't go looking for a conversation with the old man anytime soon, but that shouldn't stop others from respecting him."

Everyone looked at Harry with the utmost respect now. His parents were shocked at how…old, their eighteen year old sounded. Sirius was prouder than anything, while Molly and Arthur were surprised at how mature Harry could be only a few hours after his outburst. Kingsley merely nodded his agreement.

"I think you are right. The time turners stay secret, otherwise, everything else comes out tomorrow. James, Lily I welcome you back to the land of the living," Kingsley said as he stood. The others followed suit.

"Kingsley, I think that any reference to the coma spells should also be kept secret also. We wouldn't want that one to get out also," said Arthur. Kingsley nodded and they all went to the living room.

Only Ginny and Teddy were in there, Ron and Hermione having left to entertain guests and stop any questions from arising. Molly asked Harry to wait in the living room until he was told to come out.

"Please, Molly, no surprises?" he asked in vain. She just smiled and left the room. Ginny smirked at him, while the others left the room also. Lily took Teddy with her, saying she needed to bond with her Grand-Godson.

"Ginny, please. I've had enough surprises to last all year today, what is she planning?" he begged. Ginny smiled serenely and didn't say anything.

"Please, Gin, I'm begging you," he said as he dropped to his knees, and clasped his hands together. "Please?! I'll kiss your shoe?" he asked. She was giggling and he was smiling widely. He bent over and grabbed her foot and pulled it to his lips.

"Oh, stop it Harry. Fine I'll tell you just get up and stop making a fool of yourself," she said as she pulled him up out of his groveling position. He stood up and grinned at her a satisfied grin.

"She's arranged for several big bands to play, and she invited all of Hogwarts, sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and some Slytherins but I doubt they'll show. She's also invited the whole Auror and Hit Wizards division, plus about ten people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The Weird Sisters heard about it and are coming. Ron Owled the Cannons and your old Gryffindor teams and they all agreed to come. All the Hogwarts Professors and Staff which includes all the House Elves, the Minister, everyone from the Muggle Artifacts department—"

"Argh, enough woman. If your not going to tell me the truth then at least do me the decency to not lie so horribly," he said. He was disappointed that Ginny wouldn't tell him, but he hid it well he thought. Ginny just smiled knowingly.

* * *

a/n: Well it's kind of short, but i hope you enjoy it! How many people are going to be at the party? Just one more chapter, and you'll know! As always, Please Review!!! since this one didn't ave much in it, I'll post the next one after i get five or more reviews! that is unless i'm alseep when i hit that mark. But i'm posting earlier in the day than usual, so i think you'll all be up to the challenge! REVIEW!


	18. Party Surprises

Chapter 18

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat and chatted about some things, including Teddy, his parents, work, his parents, their relationship, his parents, and his birthday so far. Oh and his parents.

Soon enough Molly shouted from the kitchen that he could come out now. So he got up from the sofa, gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and pulled her through the kitchen door. He was chuckling about something Ginny had said.

"I warned you." He didn't understand it until he looked up and out into the yard, or what seemed like a sea of people blocking the view of the yard from him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER!" screamed what looked like a hundred people, but in fact was one hundred and three plus he and Ginny made one hundred and five.

Harry stumbled and gaped at the crowd. He saw all of his friends from Hogwarts plus a few that he only knew by face. A bunch of people wearing the bright red Auror/Cadet robes and bright Blue Hit Wizard robes stood off to the side with a few other people from the Ministry that he didn't know by name or face. Another small group included several bright orange robes with black 'CC's on the front chest. Next to them was a small group Harry could identify as his old Gryffindor alumni friends and Quidditch mates. Next to them was a large group of red haired Weasley's accompanied by one bushy-brown head, and two blonde heads. Also included in the group were Andromeda and Teddy.

One group that he could hardly miss included Hagrid and Madam Maxime, several blonde Veela looking people, one Victor Krum and a few others. Next to Hagrid was more Hogwarts staff. After them was a group of very hairy people he recognized from the Yule Ball as the Weird Sisters.

Finally, was a small group of three people not staring at Harry but the huge crowd of people celebrating his birthday. James, Lily and Sirius were flabbergasted at the turnout of Harry's party.

Sirius took a quick look at Harry and smirked and nudged James who nudged Lily. They started snickering at Harry's face.

He was still, after thirty seconds, staring at the monstrous group of people. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wider than he had ever thought they could go.

"Harry, say something," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah, Speech!" yelled Sirius. Harry glared at him.

"Speech!" people started crying out.

"Speech, speech, speech," the crowd started chanting. Harry began shaking his head when Flitwick, amused at Harry's situation, conjured a small stage along with a microphone. Harry glance over and saw that his parents, the Weasley's, and his old Professors were all smiling. Ginny gave him a shove onto the stage.

"I'm so going to get you _all _for this," he murmured to her. She just grinned back.

"Go ahead, we are well prepared for it," she said.

"You think so but I just got back two of the Marauders," he said. Suddenly, she didn't look so confidant. He smirked at her while she walked over to her family. She pulled Ron and George into a huddle and then they looked a little worried as they glanced over to Harry's disguised parents and Godfather.

"Ahem, er, thanks for coming everyone. I truly had no idea this was what I was supposed to expect. I believe I said no surprises? That and I had to know everyone by face and name, but it looks like no one listens to me," he said with a chuckle.

"Well actually, Harry, you do know everyone here by face or name, you never stipulated it had to be both," Hermione yelled back. Oh yeah, she was on his list.

"Well Hermione that put you on my list as well. I think all the Weasley's, and several professors are all on my list now," Harry said with a grin. They all looked worried. "Don't worry, I won't do anything too permanent. Just try and remember who my dad and Godfather were, and how close I was to Remus the last few years, that should make you shiver a bit." Now all the Weasley's and McGonagall realized what they did and now who was there on Harry's side. Kingsley laughed very loudly along with several other people who remembered the Marauders from school.

"But seriously, I am really touched that you all came out here tonight for my eighteenth birthday. I personally am pondering why so many people came, but then I'm reminded of who I am, and who I know and it doesn't surprise me too much. _After_ the fact at least." Everyone chuckled remembering Harry's face when he came outside.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be very long for me, and I want to talk to everyone at least once, so I'm going to get my ruddy arse off this stage and we can get the party started!" he finished to cheers. Lily, Hermione and Molly all looked about ready to stick a bar of soap in his mouth, but everyone else just shrugged off his swearing.

He hopped off the stage and headed straight towards the Weasley's. He was smiling, but they could tell it was forced.

"Molly, Arthur, everyone, could I please see you all inside for a moment?" he asked pleasantly. He turned and started walking towards the front door, leaving them all behind to look at each other worriedly. They reluctantly followed him and found him in the living room.

The few seconds he was in the room alone, he placed a few charms on the doorway and sofas. When they all came in and sat down he stayed standing.

"I just want to let you all know, expect something big. You may have followed my rules with a grain of salt, but know this. I don't like surprises, at least like this, and considering my day has been fraught with them, this wasn't very nice. But I'm a team player, I understand that you couldn't know about what else happened to me today until you came home, shortly before the party started, so I'm giving leniency for tonight only. Tomorrow, expect something big," he said as he left the room. No one noticed him wave his wand as he passed through the door.

"Crap, crap, double utter bloody crap," Ron muttered. Ginny just smiled. She knew that Harry wouldn't get her too badly, since she had told him the truth, he just chose to not believe it.

"Ron don't swear," Hermione said automatically.

"'_Ron don't swear?'_ Ron, _do_ swear! I am _going_ to bloody swear, you heard him! 'Expect something big.' I told you all, listen to Harry follow his rules and now—ARGH!" Ron screamed when abruptly everyone's hair turned into multi colored rainbows, and their skin changed to snake scales in bright colors. Hermione had red and white bands up and down her body, Ron was a dull green color, and George was a sandy yellow color. Molly was a venomous electric green color, Arthur was a deadly black color and Percy had red, yellow, and black bands up and down his body. Bill and Fleur were matching garter version snakes, while Charlie was a black and white banded faux-snake. Ginny had no scales but her hair appeared to be medusa like with tiny little rainbow colored mini-snakes hissing at everyone.

They all looked around and saw what Harry had done and laughed nervously. Bill attempted to remove the charms but Harry was smarter than that apparently and had placed his signature in the charms, a complicated twist of the wand that usually takes years to learn but Harry had learned in roughly a few months while on the run. Bill couldn't remove the charms because only Harry could.

"Well, I didn't say no to all this so I guess I'm sorry everyone," Molly said. "Let's get outside and enjoy this party. Harry said he wouldn't do anything too big tonight, so I'm guessing this is all he'll do for now." Molly stood as gracefully as she could and walked out to the kitchen with her head held high.

"If Fred and I would have pulled this we'd have been screamed at and grounded for a month. Harry on the other hand…" George said with a grin as he gestured towards the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

"Yes, but we had plenty of time to warn him and we didn't, so we all deserve this," Hermione said with a sigh. She pulled Ron with her who was vainly trying to not leave the living room. "Take it like a man, Ronald," they heard her mutter. George, Percy, Bill and Charlie all laughed. Fleur merely pulled Bill's hand and led him out of the room.

"Come on kids, we'll leave the house at the same time, as one, as a family," Arthur said. The rest of them followed their father outside.

* * *

**a/n: **Okay so long note today. First off, Happy Birthday Zaz! Your profile doesn't say anything about a birthday, but i love excuses to post chapters! lol I'm at 94 reviews...once i hit 100 i'll post another. i'll be checking it every hour until then. It's up to you all for how long it takes! Just 6 reveiws!

Again, i usually don't respond to reviews here but this time i need to.

**ME: **( not myself the person who reviewed named me) I know i'm kinda moving fast paced in my short chapters, but i set a goal for myself to only have 1,000-2,000 word chapters. Some are shorter than that and some might be longer in the future, but its also kind of hard to develop characters in such short chapters, most of the developing is done in canon for our main HP characters like Harry and ginny. James Lily and Sirius will be devoped better over time than in just a few chapters. This story, while being short chapters, there will be many chapters. What started at a rabid plot bunny at 8 in the morning on lack of sleep (seeing as how i've been posting and responding to reveiws at 3 am, shows you that 8 am is almost bedtime fore me) I think this story has developed way more than i anticipated it. Mostly because i hate it when authors start really interesting stories and never finish them. I've seen this plot so many times, just hardly ever finished. I plan on finishing it, and doing so in a somewhat unique way. There will be angst and humor and tears and laughter on the characters parts, but it's not going to be everyone is forgiven in the first five minutes and a plotless storyline for the rest of the story. i like plot...and developed characters, so i will do both, it's just more of a gradual thing. thanks for your reviews, I usually leave long reply's so this is what i would have sent you if you weren't anonymous.

**Lunapia:** I know Harry would never drop to his knees and kiss Ginny's shoe, it was all in fun. Now that harry is not being shadowed by a huge Prophecy, he can be free to act like a normal teenager. he has a sence of humor and playfulness about him that we don't see in books 4,5, and 7. We see it a bit in 6, like when Harry take Luna to Slughorn's Ball, and she talks about the Rotfang Conspiracy and Fudge's Goblin Pies...(which i laughed so hard at i almost peed). Harry is now able to act normal, add that to the fact that it was just the two of them in the room when he did it, and ginny said to stop being a fool and get up, he knew what he was doing...she did tell him the truth didn't she?

**Becca:** Not so much of a lie was it? *evil grin* Thanks for reviewing so much!

**REVIEW! JUST 6 MORE TILL ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!**


	19. The Dreaded 'S' Word

Chapter 19

* * *

As they exited, Harry who was chatting with his old team mates, saw the crowd turn and start laughing loudly. He saw that the Weasley clan exited the house proudly and with out shame. Well, for the most part. Ron and Percy both looked a little ashamed and embarrassed. Ginny walked over to him and hooked her arm in his.

"Hey, guys," she said happily as if she wasn't a Medusa-incarnate. Harry chuckled and hissed at the snakes.

"SSSSee?" he hissed. The snakes ignored him and continued their hypnotic dance.

"What did you tell them, Harry?" asked Oliver. He remembered the whole Parseltongue thing and was amused, if not a little jealous.

"I can't speak snake any more. Not since Voldemort was killed. That, my old friend, was a playful hiss," Harry said. He smirked at Ginny who smiled serenely back at him.

"Oh, that kind of sucks. I think it would be cool to be able to talk to animals," Katie said.

"Nice prank by the way Harry. Why didn't they remove it before leaving the house though?" asked Angelina. She had never really gotten over Fred's death and a smile on her face was rare these days, though she had recently taken a job at WWW along with Alicia.

"Why thank you, I do pride myself on being the son of a Marauder. They didn't remove it because they can't. I made it with my signature, only I can remove it," he finished. He saw his parents and Sirius walking over to him, all had big grins on. "If you'll excuse me, some friends from while I was on the run showed up. I must greet them, thank you for coming guys, it was great seeing you. Maybe we can get together later for a game."

"Harry, mate, awesome prank. How did you get them to leave it on?" asked Stanley. Jack looked intrigued as well.

"Signature in the charm. Only I can remove them," Harry replied with pride. Lavender and Jack's jaws dropped.

"But that's…really advanced. Didn't you say you didn't even finish Hogwarts?" asked his mum.

"I may have not finished but I am fairly advanced. I could take my NEWTs right now in Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms and probably do okay on them. Potions and Herbology would take some extra studying. History and Astronomy would be no use, I just can't do well in them without a lot of studying and even still I'd probably fail. Besides, when the Minister of Magic himself gives you your dream job without NEWTs, you take him up on it. I will take my NEWTs just so I can prove to myself I can pass them, but for now, I've got a good job." Jack, Lavender, and Stanley stared at him.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," Lavender whispered to him. Harry's head swelled. This was something he'd always wanted to hear.

Molly was coming closer and she heard the disguised Lily say what she did to Harry and the look in his eyes when he heard it. She knew Harry knew that the Weasley matron was proud of him, but she was so happy for him at that moment that he was hearing it from someone who loved him who also gave birth to him. If any kid deserved a second chance with his parents it was this one.

"Harry, may I ask how long this will last? Not that I'm too bothered by it, I just want to know if I'm going to shed my skin in bed tonight," she asked. Ginny, Harry's parents, and Sirius all laughed, while Harry smirked.

"When I take it off depends on certain factors I'll keep secret. But I'll assure you, you won't be sleeping in your new skin," he said calmly. She sighed in relief.

"Well, I don't blame you Harry dear. Just make sure no one gets hurt by those snakes in Ginny's hair. Minerva borrowed me a slew of elves to help cook while we were at Hogwarts this afternoon, so the food should be ready in about twenty minutes," she started to turn but Harry caught her arm.

"Molly, I am grateful to you for throwing me a party, the prank thing was just to refresh your memories that I don't like surprises. All you have to do is ask, I'll remove it. Just don't tell Ron or Hermione, this only applies to you and Arthur," he said in a quiet tone. Ginny heard him but she had no intention of asking right then. She knew that when Harry said Molly and Arthur, it didn't mean her.

"Maybe later Harry, I am actually kind of enjoying the attention," she chuckled back and winked at him. He laughed and patted her on the back.

"Alright, just make sure Arthur knows. Oh, and one more thing. All of these people didn't bring presents did they?" he asked doubtfully.

"Only the people you actually know. Hogwarts friends, and family. We specifically stated on the invitation no gifts please. Though there were a few who didn't listen. Ron also tells me that you have a mountain of mail at home." Harry groaned and looked at the sky.

"Thanks Molly," he said.

"A house elf took all the gifts to your house to open later. Now, I must dash and check on the cooking," she said and Harry let her leave.

"So what all is going to happen tonight, luv?" he asked Ginny.

"Well, Oliver really wants to have a Quidditch match, but the Cannons say that their contract won't allow them a pickup game so close to a match, their manager doesn't want them to accidentally get injured. It would have to be before dark, so soon, and probably Weasley vs. Alumni, with a few exceptions.

"Then, Bill said he and Charlie have a…er, a present for you," she twitched knowing she almost used the word dreaded 'S' word. "He said he wouldn't tell any of us, but he set aside a tent a few hours ago, and wouldn't let anyone in. I peeked when I had to come out to get everyone, and it's just filled with tall weird shaped boxes and objects. He said he'd open it up whenever you wanted him too. I think we should check that out before the Quidditch game. That way, others can use it if they don't want to play, or watch the match.

"Finally, a dance with the Weird Sisters playing music." Harry gaped at her.

"Wait, I'm going to have live music, from a really popular band playing at my party? How did you guys work that out?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Hermione said as she walked up to them. "The short version is that one of the Cannons knows the mother of Kirly McCormack, the lead guitar player. They asked his mum to ask her son if he could ask the band to come and play. Some had other engagements, but the five main members showed up. You should go meet them and say thank you, Harry," Hermione said finished. Her wild electric green and orange hair clashed horribly with her red and white skin, but she held herself with grace.

"Er, okay I guess. Ginny want to join us?" he asked. Jack and Lavender had decided to find McGonagall and ask a few questions about Harry's grades for the last few years, and see if they could glean any idea of why so many teachers of Harry's had tried to kill him. They couldn't get past the slip up Harry had made earlier and they wanted to know the truth.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Stanley all wandered over to the Hairy group, as Harry had dubbed them in his head. Ron, Luna and Neville joined them as they walked.

He recognized the group from the Weird Sisters (who ironically were not female) from the Yule Ball from almost four years before.

The five men who were there, were wearing their traditional garb of artfully ripped and torn black robes and tall black platform shoes. Harry didn't know how they walked in them without falling, but he didn't say anything. A particularly hairy man said hello to Hermione and looked over at Harry.

"Hello, I'm Harry. Thanks for coming tonight. Hermione told me you were going to be playing later?" he asked the lead singer.

"Hey, I'm Kirly, it's nice to meet ya Harry. We are planning a short set, we 'ave a show comin' up and it's basically going to be a practice for us. So, some of the songs won't be perfect or anything. But ya will get to 'ear some new stuff. It's the only way our manager would let us do this for free," said the extremely hairy man.

"Free? Are you sure? I don't want you to have any problems or anything," Harry stuttered. He was usually really bad at meeting new people, mostly because they treated him like some kind of hero, but meeting someone else who was famous was definitely new for him. Hermione was chatting with Ron and Donaghan Tremlett, the bass player. Luna and Neville were talking with Heathcote Barbary, rhythm guitar, and Orsino Thruston, drums. While Sirius talked with Myron Wagtail the lead singer.

"I'm Stanley Bordmann," Sirius introduced himself.

"Stanley Bordmann…don't you mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna broke in as she looked over at Sirius. Harry had a moment of tenseness at Luna's recognition of the surname Harry had borrowed.

"No, you don't look like Stubby, he looked more like Sirius Black than you." She turned and continued with her conversation with the others, and left Sirius and Harry staring. Harry burst out laughing. Sirius looked more confused than ever.

"I'll tell you later, Stanley," he said.

"Ya aren't related to ol' Stubby are ya?" asked Kirly suspiciously.

"Er, no." Sirius did some quick thinking and came up with the response, "A common misconception with our first name so similar and our last names the same, but my last name is spelled B-O-R-D-M-A-N-N, while Stubby's is B-O-A-R-D-M-A-N," Sirius said making the spellings up on the spot.

"Oh, damn. Ol' Stubby owes me money. 'Bout fifty Galleons on the last World Cup, and 'e scarpered. Bloody bastard, thinks that just 'cause I'm famous and rich means I can afford to be screwed over. Just 'cause 'e ain't made it big, thinks 'e can take it out on others 'oo have," Kirly said thickly.

Harry and his friends spent the next ten minutes or so talking to the band and learning more about life as a musician. Kirly talked about his mother and sister being in the British Quidditch league and life on the read being a Sister. Soon the band was asked to set up the stage even thought they wouldn't be starting for another hour or two.

By this time, the food was done and about fifteen elves were carrying platter after platter out to a long table. People were to take a plate and load it up buffet style and conjure their own seating somewhere on the lawn.

* * *

a/n: I hate it when i'm reading a great story, loving it, plan on favoriting it and telling others about it...and then i find out, the bloody looser of an author hasn't updated in 2 years. And only 2 chapters in the last 4 years. Not only that, but his Yahoo group page says the story is finished and was in May 2008! AND he left it as a bloody friggin clifhanger! this is karma kicking me in the ass for what i've been doing to my readers i'm sure of it. i got way too much pleasure in doing that to you all...just know this, i will never abandon a story, especially on a cliffhanger. You all have my word on that. it was such a great story too... :(

anyways, What could be in the tent? Anyone have any ideas what Bill and Charlie's gifts are? I'll give you a hint, it's something Muggle and references a pop culture thing. What did you all think of Sirius's alias? humorus? I only posted this becuase i have reached 100 reveiws, thanks Becca for going back and reviewing all the past chapters you missed...i was kind of amused that someone was able to get around the no muti-review rule...wish i would have thought of that. Please review, i need something to pick up my spirits after being let down from that awesome start to a story, 29 chapters of Brilliance and then bam...disappointment. And now i have to go help with Math again...bad day for me...Please REVIEW!


	20. Young Man and Meanwhiles

Chapter 20

* * *

Harry and the Weasley's, Potters, and Sirius all gathered in the same area with their plates of food and conjured chairs all in a big circle.

"So, Harry, what do you think of the party so far?" asked Bill.

"So far it's been fun. I can't believe you got the bloody Weird Sisters here to play," he said earning a smack on the back of his head from Hermione.

"Ow, what was that for, Hermione?" he asked rubbing his head.

"It was for swearing. That's the third time tonight I've heard you swear, and I don't like it," she said. Lily and Molly smirked.

"She's right Harry, swearing is a foul habit, better to not get into it early on," replied Molly smartly. Lily grinned.

"If I hear you swear one more time, young man, you're grounded," Lily said. Harry stared at her wide eyed.

"I…what?" he asked stupidly. The others all snickered.

"You heard what I said," she said with a frown. She was trying so hard to not laugh as James had completely lost it beside her.

"Grounded? But…wait! That's so not fair, I'm eighteen! And I…I…I've lived with Ron as a blo—er, a dorm mate for years. I can't help but pick up a few bad habits from him. At least I don't use other people's toothbrushes, or…leave my toenail clippings on other peoples beds," Harry said. If he was going down, better off taking someone down with him.

"Oh ew, Ron that's disgusting!" the others complained. He looked at them sheepishly and then glared at Harry.

"I don't care about Ron's bad habits, those are for Molly and Hermione to take care of. You are," she lowered her voice. "You are _my_ son, and I will not hear any swearing from you. Whether your eighteen or not, I will still ground you," she said with finality. Harry gaped at her while everyone chuckled into their plates. Ron leaned over and muttered to him.

"This is where you say, 'Yes, mum,' all sad like." Harry looked at him and tried to hold back a smirk.

"Yes, mum," he said sadly with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Lily was shocked at how much she wanted to take it all back, once those eyes looked over at her. James laughed loudly.

"Oh, shut up James, he gets that from you, and Wonder Dog over there," she muttered. This caused everyone to laugh loudly.

"Don't worry dear, he's known how to do that since I first saw him. Wandered up to us all at Kings Cross first day of school and asked all politely how to get onto the platform. Those green eyes staring up at me. You just can't fight it," Molly whispered at her.

Lily was now a little worried Harry had heard. If he knew the power he had over them…But she didn't have to worry. Molly had said it quietly enough and Harry was busy picking food off Ginny's plate and she his. They were giggling and paying no notice to the rest of the world.

Lily watched them sadly. Seventeen years she missed out. She didn't remember Harry's first magic, his first sentence, first day of school. Now he was in love, and old enough to work at the Ministry, and have his own house. He was all grown up and didn't need her anymore. The reality of this hit her hard. She had sacrificed herself for him, and he had grown up, and maybe not forgotten her, but had learned to not need her. _Why did she do it?_ she asked herself.

She stood up and walked to the house. Harry, James, and Sirius all noticed and made to follow her, but James turned.

"I think I know what's wrong. Let me go alone, please," he said. They stopped and let him continue alone.

"Sirius? Why—" Harry started.

"Harry, you weren't paying much attention but James and I were. Lily has come to the realization that while she sacrificed herself for you, now she has no memories a mother cherishes of her child growing up. She missed out on a lot of your firsts, and she's upset. She'll get over it I'm sure, just let your dad talk with her, calm her down. Alright?" Sirius said quietly and led Harry back to the group. Harry sat down but had lost his appetite.

When asked what was wrong, he just shook his head. Eventually, Bill leaned over Ginny to talk to him.

"Hey Harry, Charlie and I got a suh—oof." Ginny had elbowed him in the gut and gave him a pointed look at the snakes in her hair. He got the hint. "Er, we have a present for you in that tent over there, want to check it out?" Harry caught the implied word, and raised an eyebrow.

He knew it probably wasn't anything bad, or that would catch him off guard, so he stood up and went with them.

-_- Meanwhile -_-

"Lily?" James called once he was safely inside the house. He didn't hear her on the main floor so he headed up the stairs. Once he found her, in the bathroom, he knocked.

"Sweet heart? Will you let me in?" he asked softly. He heard the click of the lock and he opened the door.

Lily was sitting on the closed toilet holding a bunched up handful of toilet paper to her nose and mouth to stifle the sobs escaping. He shoulders racked with each sob and her eyes were closed and streaming.

James's heart broke as he quickly entered and closed the door. He closed the gap between them in two long strides and knelt in front of her taking her hands away from her face.

"Lily, luv, talk to me. Are you thinking of all we missed out on?" he asked. Her sobs increased but she nodded.

"Sev-eventeen years, James," she whispered. "We mis-issed so much." Her emotion was heartbreaking to him and he found his own eyes watering.

"I know, luv. But he's alive, and so are we. Now we can truly be a family. This is why we did what we did, so that one day we could still be a family. If we hadn't, we wouldn't be here and Harry would be alone."

"But James, he isn't alone. You saw all those people out there, there had to be a hundred people. And he said that only people he knew the face and name too were allowed tonight. The Weasley's are a loving family for him, he's got Ginny and Hermione and Ron and Molly and Arthur," she said sadly.

"What are you getting at, luv? You wish we hadn't done it?" he asked. He knew what the answer would be, but he figured she needed to hear herself say it.

"No, I…I don't regret choosing life, over death. I'm just saying, does he need us as much as we need him?" she asked. James thought for a moment.

"Normally, I would say a grown man doesn't need his parents as much as he would have as a child, but…then I remember how hard Harry grabbed me when I asked for a hug. He lunged for me, dear. Sobbed like a toddler on my shoulders, and on yours. He needs us, more than I think we realize," James said sadly.

"But Molly and Arthur," Lily began. James interrupted her.

"Molly and Arthur have been awesome surrogate parents for him for the last seven years, but I think Harry treats them more like his best mates parents than anything. He feels like a guest in their home, rather than one who lives there. I have no doubt Molly would reprimand him but when Hermione smacked him on the head and scolded him, Molly's response was more of a disappointed teacher, or a best mates mother. I think I heard almost the same response from my mother to Sirius when he swore in front of her once. He took it harder than Harry did, but I'm sure that he's heard it before.

"What I'm trying to say, dear, is this: Harry does need us, even if it's for someone to talk to about what's going on in his life at the moment. He'll tell us about his life tomorrow, or tonight, and we'll come to understand him more over the coming weeks. He knows we love him, we know he loves us. That's all we need right now. Harry doesn't need to see his mum run off in tears after hearing something about his past that she missed, because, lets face it, we missed almost everything. We can't go back and fix it, all we can do is content ourselves with the fact that we had only twenty four hours to make our final decision and we made what we thought was, and I still think, was the best decision.

"We're alive, so is our son. The next several weeks are going to be hard, getting to know our Harry again, but we can do it. Okay?" James' mini speech was hard for her to hear, but Lily nodded.

He wiped the last few tears away and kissed her nose, then her lips. They shared a sweet loving kiss for the first time in seventeen years. When they parted he looked into her eyes.

"I am going to ravish you tonight," he whispered causing her to laugh. They left the bathroom and headed downstairs and outside.

-_- Back Outside -_-

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, Luna, and Neville plus all the other Weasleys in attendance followed Bill and Charlie to a large white tent off to the side of the yard. Bill canceled a spell on the front flap of the tent and pulled it aside. They all wandered inside and Harry was amazed.

It was a Muggle Arcade.

So many different arcade games were lining the 20 x 15 foot party tent, with a large snooker table and air hockey table in the middle. There was a corner with a Playstation, Nintendo, and Sega game consoles and a large screen TV with speakers and bean bag chairs. Between the two game tables in the middle of the room was a giant game that flashed and played Techno music. It had a platform with arrows in front of it with some kind of guard rail behind them.

"How…all of this is Muggle, how did you get it to work here?" asked Harry in awe of the wonder. Everyone was staring and grinning at the sight before them.

"Actually, the only real places you can't get Muggle things to work in are Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry, and directly inside some fully Wizarding homes. Dad's shed, which is almost right behind the tent, is completely Muggle-ized. I remember you saying that you never really got any Muggle experiences as a child with those relatives of yours, so Charlie and I scoured London for several Arcades, got some ideas, then we went out and rented all of this. Didn't cost much either, just the Dance machine over there," he pointed to the flashing machine with the platforms.

"That one hasn't been released in Muggle stores yet, this one is specifically a floor model. That one cost a pretty Knut, but we get it almost all back once we return it unharmed." Bill and Charlie were looking awfully proud that they had gotten Harry such a great present.

"How much did this all cost you two?" Harry asked, worried that they spent all their hard earned money on one night for him.

"Like he said, we spent a small base fee, and the rest we get when it's returned. We won't tell you how much the base fee was, you aren't supposed to know what your present cost," Charlie replied. Arthur was bouncing from foot to foot, wanting to try everything and learn how it worked.

"Dad, no experimenting on anything. You can play with it all, just don't take anything apart or break it. We have copies of all the manual's for you, but don't break anything," Bill said to his boy-ish father. Arthur nodded distractedly and wandered over to the snooker table. He picked up one of the balls and rolled it into a corner pocket and did a happy dance.

"Well, guys, feel free to roam about and try things. If you want to have a quick pick up game before it gets dark, we should do it now. Then we can spend all night in here and dancing at the party. Okay?" Charlie said. Everyone nodded. Just then James and Lily walked up.

"Pick up game? Of Quidditch? Count me in, that is if you have a broom for me," James said with a smile.

* * *

a/n: OMG this site can be so stupid sometimes! i couldn't login for 2 days! and i'm still having issues reviewing stories. Anyways, don't worry i used the two days of no posting to my advantage...i kept writing. So what do you think of the tent gift? anyone have this in mind? Just wait...we have a few more chapters before they actually are playing games in the tent, we still have Quidditch to go! Tell me if this is going too fast, please, i just finished a story that had about 70 chapters, each ws about the same length as these, but it was so full of plot holes and misstakes... Please REVIEW! and if you can't like me, come back later and review, or go to my homepage, and PM me!


	21. Quidditch Time

Chapter 21

* * *

Harry was exited, he was going to get to play Quidditch with his father finally. Another wish come true this night. Everyone who wanted to play Quidditch was sent to the pitch in the Apple orchard to team up.

Everyone decided to put Harry, James, and Sirius on one team, which would make it like a Potter vs. Weasley game with all the Weasley children on the other side. Left over were about six places overall, and Harry called over his old Quidditch team mates. Oliver, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all agreed to play on Harry's team, so his team was full.

The Weasley's needed two more players and couldn't get Fleur or Percy to play, or either parent. Charlie had brought his new girlfriend of one week with him to the party and she agreed to play her old position of Chaser, and Lee surprised everyone when he agreed to play beater with George.

Harry hadn't known the young man, who had been the voice of the Hogwarts commentary over the years, had once tried out for beater, or had almost tried out. Oliver had let Fred and George try out before Lee, since they were a team, and once Lee had seen his best mates fly and play their positions, he said he'd do something else. They won the places fairly. Besides, he had said, he preferred commentating even more. Lee had often practiced with the twins on the weekends instead of studying, so he said he was a fair beater and could play a friendly game once in a while.

So as the teams went, it was The Potter Purple People Eaters versus the Weasley Watermelon Warriors. Since the whole teams couldn't agree Harry and Bill allowed James and Sirius and George and Lee to come up with the names. They were slightly regretting that decision now, but held back a retort. Oliver had asked why they were the Potters versus the Weasley's. He could understand why it was the Weasley team, it was mostly the red haired family playing, but it was only just one Potter on their team.

Harry didn't know how to answer that when Ginny spoke up.

"Because it's Harry's birthday you dolt," she retorted smartly and the matter was dropped.

On Harry's team: Harry, seeker; Jack (James), beater; Stanley (Sirius), beater; Oliver, keeper; Alicia, chaser; Angelina, chaser; Katie, chaser.

Weasley team players as follows: Charlie, seeker; Bill, chaser; Ginny, chaser; Reilly (Charlie's girlfriend), chaser; George, beater; and Lee, beater; Ron, keeper.

The only other problem anyone could come up with was brooms. Several people had to Apparate home and get their brooms, Harry returned with three, his, Sirius and James brooms. Harry, when he bought a new broom the month before, had bought a few extra to replace the extremely old brooms at the Burrow. Now the older ones and newer ones were all going to be used before the old ones were retired finally.

On the ground watching were the rest of the crowd containing, Molly, Lily, Percy, Arthur (who had to be dragged away from the Arcade), Fleur, Andromeda and Teddy, Hermione, the Hogwarts staff, the remaining Hogwarts students, and the seven Cannons. Everyone from the Ministry had left after eating, each citing fairly similar words of regret for not being able to stay late. Many of the students who had left were the ones Harry had never really talked too much or known outside of a class setting. Harry didn't even know why they came other than to say they'd been to Harry Potter's birthday party, and claim bragging rights, which made him feel ill to think about.

Molly agreed to let loose the Bludgers and Snitch, and toss the Quidditch up, while Lily agreed to keep score while Luna agreed to commentate. Lee looked a bit lost at this, he'd never heard about the Losers Lurgy story from anyone, and was worried she might mess up. Harry and Ron couldn't stop laughing when they realized she would commentate.

"And they're off. Ginny Weasley takes the Quaffle right away but Jack…I don't know his last name so I'll just say Jack Sprat. Jack Sprat sent a Bludger at her and she dropped it. Angelina Johnson, a really nice girl I remember helping me find the Great Hall on my first day of school. Oh, well she had the ball, now Bill has it and it heading towards a goal hoop. I think he's heading toward the wrong side though," Luna had asked someone to magnify her voice so all the players could here her. Harry knew Bill was going the right way, but Bill had a moment of pause that cost him the ball.

"Oh, it looks like Katie knew where she was going. She has the ball now, and she's flying towards Ronald. He's gotten really mature the last few years and he almost never calls my Loony anymore. Only when he thinks I can't hear. Oh, he missed the ball and it went through the hoop. Looks like the Team Potter has ten points now."

Lily, Hermione, Molly, Arthur and many others watching were fighting the tears rolling down their cheeks as they were all laughing so hard. Luna was smiling serenely not realizing, or maybe she was aware, that her commentating was causing the older players who'd never heard her before some issues. They didn't know if she was serious or joking, and for the first ten minutes their game was affected for it. Sirius had laughed so hard he almost fell off his broom at the Jack Sprat comment. James however chuckled and hit a Bludger towards Sirius in fun.

Thankfully the teams were fairly evenly matched with both teams only having two players who had heard Luna's unique comments. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Katie all had heard Luna, or heard of Luna in Katie's place, so they had to rein in their fellows and get them going.

Harry's team was able to pull forward in points first seeing as how most of the players were either professional, near professional, or had worked with each other in the past. The Weasley's had family ties going for them, as only two people on the team weren't family.

Harry circled the pitch high up searching for the snitch. It was a new one he had whipped out with the brooms so he knew it wasn't slow or tired like the old ones they had used. He was ready for it when it showed, the only thing he was worried about was Charlie.

Charlie hadn't played many pick up games on the Reserve, so while he was an able player in school, his Seeking skills were a little scratchy. Despite this fact, he had been one of the only Weasley's to be approached and asked to go professional after Hogwarts. He had turned them down as he already had a job on the Reserve, but he knew that while his skills may have been scratchy at the moment, a few minutes in the air searching for the little ball refreshed his memories and he was almost as good as new. That and he had bought a Nimbus 2000 with his saved wages over the years and he knew his broom better than anything that didn't breathe fire and was covered in scales.

Charlie's method of searching wasn't to mark the other seeker like a certain Slytherin, he was better at keeping one eye on the other seeker and searching on his own. So while Harry was up high, Charlie wove through the other players with ease, eyes open and searching. His agility on the broom gave him the ability to swerve several Bludgers in the crowd, though they weren't aimed at him, and many other players while still searching. Having no such luck he turned to the goal posts.

Most seekers could tell you that the little ball usually showed itself near a goal post at least once a game. Once Charlie had finished the crowd, he turned his attention there.

Harry could see the opposing seeker and knew this tactic, though he'd only read about it before. Harry kept one eye trained on Charlie while scanning the whole pitch. He stayed relatively in the center of the pitch spinning in slow circles. This way if the snitch showed up on the other side of the pitch away from Charlie he'd have the advantage, but if it showed up near Charlie, he'd have no chance to win.

After ten minutes the score was 40-10 in favor of the Potter Purple People Eaters.

"Well, Harry is still looking for the golden ball with wings, it used to be a small bird in the game. I'm not sure how I know that, but there goes Ginny and she's flying towards Oliver fairly fast.

"She and Harry make such a cute couple together, I decided not to try and steal him. I prefer someone who's a little more adventurous and would help me find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Switzerland.

"Ginny scored another ten points for the Weasley team, so it's 40-20 now. Oh! Charlie is flying really fast over by that edge of the forest. It looks like he's chasing the snitch. Harry's catching up to him.

"He's a really good flyer, but I don't think they're doing it right. It looks like they aren't chasing anything really. Oh! Watch out Charlie, you almost ran into that tree back there."

Luna's commentating was so calmly directed that someone listening in might have not known there was a real match going on. She sounded slightly bored, and like she was just talking to someone, instead of watching and commentating a highly competitive match. Ron had stopped 13 attempts on goal, while Oliver had only stopped 9. So far, while Harry's team was winning, it was only because Reilly and Bill were two chasers on the Weasley team who had not gotten any real practice in nearly five years. Ginny had made both of the goals the Weasley's had made.

Charlie and Harry were indeed chasing something, only it was a very fast something. The snitch had revealed itself twenty minutes into the game, nearer to Charlie than Harry, but the little golden ball had directed itself to fly towards Harry, then suddenly change directions and fly away from both of them towards the forest. Then it flew parallel to the trees, for a few yards then disappeared into the leaves.

Both Harry and Charlie knew not to fly into the forest, so they resumed their paces of watching out for the return of the ball.

"Good flying, Harry! I'm surprised you kept up. That ball was a fast one," Charlie joked.

"Surprised I kept up? I'm surprised you were able to keep up. How long has it been since your last match? Eight years?" Harry jested.

"Hardy har, har. It's been four. I do get a few chances on the Reserve, thank you very much," the older man said snootily. Harry smirked.

"Oh really? Well than I hate to pop your bubble, but…" Harry didn't finish as he had sped up. Charlie took the bait and followed Harry up, then suddenly Harry wasn't anywhere in front of him but had descended. He was rapidly speeding down towards the ground and had actually stopped flying and was now free falling. His broom still clasped in his hands was not between his legs anymore but at his side.

No one on the ground had yet seen Harry falling, but Charlie knew that he had to do something or the lad would surely crash.

He turned his broom down and almost a one hundred and eighty degree angle and zoomed downwards.

He had to catch Harry, or let someone know what was happening before he died.

* * *

A/n: I finished this after a few hours of more math…I felt vindictive. I'm sorry, so sue me…*evil grin* I've begun posting another plot bunny attack story. This one was only 5 chapters long though, so It's finished, I'm just posing a new chapter every few hours. Please check it out. It's called **Beautiful Little Monstrosity. **This is the summary: _Would there ever be a fanfiction about? A simple question turned horrifying for all! When a little harmless quiz turns ugly, who ends up with who? Who is scarred for life? Who suffers engorgement charms on their #$%'s? Oh the Horror!_

**Please REVIEW**! (and go review the other story too, it's not got hardly any reviews…)

Oh and again this is only for my unsigned reviews that i can't email and they asked questions, or made a comment i need to answer

**Lunapia**: I had a good weekend, thank you. I hope yours was enjoyable as well. I like your idea I might use it…

**Emily**: the 70 chapter story was called Birthday Surprises by Lolly Phoenix (Harry is gifted with triplets to care for, and they turn out to be his own children created by the Ministry as back ups in case he looses the war. It's actually 76 chapters long, but they are short chapters.

**Minerdude**: I tried to respond to your question but you disabled PM's. I made a small mistake, Harry never made the slip up about his professors when we could read it, it was supposed to be in their conversations that took an hour. I cut a certain paragraph, and that was in it. Oops :-/

Everyone else who reviewed chapter 20 and I haven't responded, I'm sorry, the reviews aren't registering on my stats page, I read them in the emails though and thank you all! When this stupid site gets their act together and clears up the issues with the stats page, I'll respond to everyone! Just keep REVIEWING!


	22. The Potter Plummet

Chapter 22

* * *

When Harry was thirty feet from the ground someone finally noticed Harry's predicament. Lily screamed and pointed at her falling son. Everyone looked at her and then at Harry and several people, including Ginny, Ron and Bill, started to speed over to try and catch him.

Sirius and James were glued to their brooms in horror. Neither was as adept at flying as they once were, being about seventeen years out of practice on James part. Both stared in open horror at Harry's fall. Neither was able to discern Harry's scream of terror from his whoop of glee.

As Harry was falling and others were speeding towards him and even more watched in shock and dread on the ground, Luna continued her commentating as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"And now Harry is plummeting to the ground, the look on is face though is very please and happy. Maybe it's because he has his parents back or maybe it's because he planned this move. See, he's pulled his broom back underneath him and he's leveling out now. And look, he's caught the snitch, that move was really daring, and kind of dangerous I think. Looks like everyone is mad at him though, now. I don't understand why, it is his birthday and he is alright."

Lily was full out sprinting to get to Harry half a field away. The look on her face was murderous. Harry was surrounded by his former team mates who after they're initial shock then relief, were very happy to have won their game. Harry was smiling and shaking Oliver's hand and didn't see the large crowd of very angry people coming at him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry winced. He had never heard anyone call him by all three names before.

He turned just as Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Lily all stopped in front of him. All four women were royally pissed off. Lily grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him from the field and over to the house. They were followed by the other three women, James, Sirius, Ron and the other Weasleys. As soon as the door was shut and Harry was forced into the chair at the table and a silencing charm was placed around the room Lily started yelling.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM EVER FLYING AGAIN, YOUNG MAN! IF I EVER SEE YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT I WILL PERMANENLY STICK YOU TO THAT CHAIR AND CHARM ANY BROOM YOU EVER GET WITH AN EXTRA STREGTH GRAVITY CHARM SO IT NEVER LEAVES THE GROUND AGAIN! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OUT THERE? I JUST GOT YOU BACK, AND YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE DIED OR AT THE VERY LEAST BEEN PERMANENLY INJURED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Lily panted after screaming everything in one breath. George, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were gaping at her. Even their own mother, the queen of screaming at her children, couldn't do that all in one breath.

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"I'm…sorry?" he asked with a squeak. George smirked and tried to hide a snort. Molly whipped around and silenced him without a word. George would have been silenced anyway, since he was so surprised she had cast a spell at him without him even realizing it.

"You're sorry?" Lily asked with her eyes narrowed. All the Weasley boys backed up a step. When mother is yelling and then gets quiet…the results were not good and usually painful to witness.

Harry nodded and shrank into his chair as best he could. Lily stared at him for several long seconds which unnerved him even more. The Weasley boys took another step back, knowing the worst thing an angered mum could do was go quiet. Usually they thought of their best punishments when they were quiet. At least when they're yelling you know what they're thinking, but The Quiet was a bad child's worst nightmare.

Harry didn't know that when a mum went quiet the best thing to do was to also be quiet.

"Mum, I really didn't think about how you all would react. I mean when I fly it just comes out naturally, and I do what I think of. That whole move was completely spur of the moment, I knew from instinct when to pull out. I was in totally control, the only thing that could have hurt me was if the wind resistance pulled the broom out of my hand, and that didn't happen. I'm fine, I'm sorry I scared you, but I am okay," he said all this very quickly not noticing the danger signs in his mum's face, or the simultaneous movement from the Weasley kids as they each took yet another step back at the phrase 'spur of the moment'. Ron had been silently waving to Harry trying to tell him to shut it, but to now avail.

"You mean you've never even seen someone practice that…that…death plummet?" she asked with a clenched jaw. Ginny hid her face in Bill's shoulder and he wanted to hide his in Charlie's but refrained. The kid just kept digging deeper and deeper.

"I…no, but I mean, I'm a good flyer, I knew when to pull out and what to do. That's not the worst thing I've done on a broom. That was when I had to get past the dragon in fourth year and steal the egg. That was a hundred times more dangerous than this move," Harry defended. The word dragon sparked interest in James's eyes but he wisely didn't say anything.

"Harry, you are grounded. I don't care what you have to say, you are grounded. The only reason I'll let you stay for the rest of this party is because I can see that it took a lot of time, effort and money to set everything up, and I'm not going to make them waste it, but starting tomorrow, you are grounded to your room, and…I'm assigning you homework, chores, and…I'll think of more stuff for you to do. Get out of my sight before I…before I spank your arse," Lily said as she ground her teeth.

Harry looked like he wanted to dispute his side, but one look at her face and he was out the door at a faster rate than he had been falling. Ron, George, Ginny, and Hermione followed him. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all took a silent gesture from their mother to leave the room and also traveled outside.

They followed Harry to an alcove in the trees he had found summer before his second year. He hadn't really been back since then since most of his subsequent visits since then he had been under surveillance the whole time. Now he was walking without watching where he was going and the others knew when he did this he was both very confused and thinking very hard, or he was really angry.

When he got to the darkening clearing and started pacing around the center, the others shared a glance and sat down. Several minutes went by before he said anything.

"Grounded? From flying? Wha…is…Why?!" he exploded. The others were a little shocked that he was so angry.

"Harry, you do realize that stunt you pulled had us all scared to death for you. You could have at the very least told someone what you were going to do," Ginny said firmly. She whole-heartedly agreed with Lily. Harry had to learn that just because he was alive didn't mean he had to endanger that life with stupid stunts like falling from a broomstick at one hundred feet in the air. To her and Lily, it didn't matter that he was supposedly in control the whole time. The fact that he did it was bad enough.

"I was in control the whole time, I knew what I was doing! Flying is the one thing I can do naturally without having to train all day, several days a week to be great. Flying is my natural talent that I can actually be happy when people congratulate me on my skill. It's natural for me to do something dangerous like that. At least flying isn't as bad as fighting another Dark Lord. Would she me rather do _that_ again? She can't just ground me like this!" he yelled. The others were blinking and confused and Ginny voice all their thoughts.

"Harry, she's your mum. She can ground you as much as she wants," Ginny said. The steel in her voice told all of them that she wasn't liking the way this conversation was going.

"Well, so what! She's been gone for seventeen years, what gives her the right to just wake up and start demanding things of me? I've lived almost all my life without a mum to ground me if I do something stupid, why does she think she can just start now after everything I've lived through? Why now? Why?"

The others were stunned that Harry was acting the way he was. He stomped over to a dead tree laying on its side and sat upon it with a huff. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in shock. Neither could have anticipated this kind of a reaction in Harry, at least not so soon as only three hours after he returned his parents to life.

"Ginny, I don't think Harry knows what he's saying. He's wanted his parents back since he was really little. Maybe he's just…" the older girl had no words to describe the attitude Harry was displaying. He was acting like a spoiled two year old. Ginny looked over at Harry with a blank look.

"He doesn't know how to react to having parents who care about him. Mum's always treated him like…well, like a very welcome, long term guest. Of course she was like a mum for him after the Triwizard Tournament, and sent him family jumpers every Christmas but really, he's never known what a real parent is like." Ginny stopped. The others realized how true her statement was. She stood up.

"Why don't you guys head back to the tent, play some games and such. I'll talk to him and help him understand what's wrong with the way he's acting. We'll be back over there in a little bit," she saw most of them nod and stand up. Hermione and Ron looked to want to join her but she shook her head.

"He doesn't need a crowd right now. Today has been a horribly emotional day for him. Just let me talk to him for right now."

"If you two aren't back at the tent in fifteen minutes, we're going to come looking for you," Ron said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as they followed the others out of the clearing and back towards the house.

She walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat with him for a few minutes before taking his hand.

"I know what you're going to say, Gin. I'm acting like a child, I should be treated like one," he said scathingly. Squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Well, then my work here is done. You know you're being a prat, I don't have to tell you to grow up," she said calmly. He glanced over at her and saw her smirk, and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Ginny, listen—"

"No, Harry, you listen. I realized why you were so surprised that your mum was acting like a mum. It's because you don't know what having a real mum is like. I know this sounds harsh but its true. Petunia was a horrible aunt and mother even to her own son. My mum cared about you a lot, as much as her own children, but in the end she was still just Mrs. Weasley to you until about a month or so ago when she forced you to call her Molly.

"I'm not saying you didn't care about her like a mum, but face it, you never felt as comfortable here as you did at Hogwarts. This wasn't your home, it was The Burrow.

"All your life, you've wanted your parents back. Now that you have them, you need to learn that they are your parents. They have the right to punish you and hug you and praise you and scold you, all in one breath sometimes even. Your job, is to try not to earn the scolding and punishments, and to get more hugs than spankings. You can't blame her for punishing you for that damn act of sheer stupidity earlier, even my mum would have yelled for an hour at you.

"Your mum is being a mum. You know what the Muggles say; be careful what you wish for. You wished for a mum and dad, now you have them. Treat them right," she finished. He stared at her and then looked down to his hand in hers.

"You're right. I'm a complete arse," he said shaking his head.

"No your not," she replied.

"Um, yeah I am. Or did you not here me earlier?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I heard what you said. But neither of your parents did. It would have crushed your mum to hear that, but she didn't. And I'm pretty sure that the others wouldn't tell her that, so as of right now, you're still clear of conscience in that aspect. Almost giving your mum, dad, Sirius, my mum and dad, Hermione, and everyone else at the pitch a heart attack however, deserves an apology from you, I think," she said as she stood up. She pulled his hand and he stood up as well.

They walked hand in hand to the edge of the grove and he stopped.

"Just one more question," he started. She nodded and he took a deep breath. "Did it at least look cool?" he asked. She slapped his arm hard and he winced.

"Too soon?" he asked again.

"What do you think, Harry?" she inquired. Her raised eyebrows and pinched frown told him not to answer positively. So he ducked his head and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I was going to call it the Potter Plummet," he mumbled. She held back a snort, but didn't comment.

Ginny thought secretly that the move itself was brilliant. But to say that to him now would be stroking an ego that at the moment, didn't need to be stroked.

As they walked they could see several people entering the tent, and a few people exiting the house. He could see his parents and Sirius walking from the front doors towards the tent and he stopped.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Do think she really meant I'm not allowed to fly forever? Like, never again?" he asked quietly. She looked over at him and saw genuine worry in his eyes and she burst out laughing. She continued to laugh as she pulled him with her to the tent flap.

* * *

A/n: Okay so a different feel to this chapter…I want you all to know, this isn't one of those sappy, fake James-and-Lily-wake-up-and-everything-is-better! Fics. Harry, James, Lily and Sirius all need to get to know each other since they really don't know anything about one another. James and Lily know Sirius, but not after they 'died'. Harry knows Sirius, but not much about him from before Azkaban. James and Lily know virtually nothing about Harry and vice versa. There will be a few angsty moments still, but it wont drag on and on. And it will be interspersed with humor. Just wanted you all to know this.

On another note, everyone should go check out another plot bunny attack of mine that I just finished and it's completely posted called Beautiful Little Monstrosity. Please read it and review! It needs more reviews! It's also the first muti-chapter story i've ever finished...i need to know how i did!

**Chraelix:** I'm glad you broke down and reviewed! It makes me so happy to see people doing that! I love reviews! Thanks!

**Becca **and **Joanie:** I love Luna she's my most favorite character and the most difficult to write, the fact that both of you commented on her fills my heart with joy and giddiness! I was worried I did it wrong. Becca, I know James played Chaser, but I see him and Sirius being another Fred and George as beaters kind of. Plus having the trio of chasers play. I couldn't break them up. Thanks for reviewing!

Now everyone please **review** again for this one too! Sorry this was so long! You know, this story almost has the same amount of reviews as my 200k+ word story? I love you all!


	23. McGonagall the PONG Mistress

Chapter 23

* * *

Harry spent the next hour and a half playing various games in the tent. He wasn't particularly happy with the upright games usually seen in a real Muggle arcade. The kind with joysticks and buttons with a screen deep set in the box it came in. the only one he could really play well was Pac Man and even that was stretching it a bit.

He spent a few minutes playing something called Pong on the TV set on the wall of the tent, but it was a little boring, though it brought him great pleasure to see McGonagall and Molly playing it and really getting into it too.

"Ha! I'm beating you Minerva! You can't get past me," Molly said loudly after Minerva's little white line missed the ball, and she lost a point to Molly.

"I beg to differ Molly, I have the reflexes of a cat. HA! I told you! I won! 21- 20! Woo-who!" Minerva cheered. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Harry stood there watching their reserved professor dance a jig after somehow jumping up off a low, bright neon green beanbag chair. Their eyes were almost popping out of their heads and their jaws touching the ground.

"Oh no, who let her in here?" asked Professor Flitwick as he rushed forward as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Why can't she be in here? Looks like she's having fun…letting her hair down so to speak," Bill asked. Ron snickered at the phrase his brother used. McGonagall never let her hair down. She had sat back down after Molly challenged her to a rematch and they were still going. They were very evenly matched and neither let the ball past their bar easily.

"Oh, dear, if only Albus and Severus were here. The last time she got caught up in this blasted game, it took us weeks to get her to stop leaving the castle and going to her daughter's house. Meehan McGonagall married a squib man after school and they have three kids, one of which isn't magical. They have plenty of Muggle things at their house, including this dratted invention. Now it looks like she's had a relapse," he said shaking his head as Molly made a point and Minerva yelled out, "No! I will not loose!" A moment later she earned another point by getting past Molly and then another when Molly groaned and lost her concentration.

"Of all the things I imagined seeing her do, this is not one of them," Hermione muttered.

"Hey, we all have to have out own vices, this one apparently is hers," Harry said back.

"Albus's vice was candy as we all know, but another was Muggle art. He loved going to the Louvre Museum in France. He'd gone once a month for decades. Mine is polka music. Severus' was yoga," Flitwick's announcement almost didn't register in Harry's mind as the little man walked away. He'd said it so casually.

Harry did a double take and had an image of Snape in the Lotus position or a Downward Dog pose and shuddered. An image of the advanced Scorpion pose would not leave his head and the feeling of being unclean made him want to shower quickly.

"Minerva, don't you think you should stop playing this game. Remember last time we had to tie you down to your bed for three days. Please, don't make me do it again!" he begged. Minerva just continued to play, ignoring her colleague.

Harry pulled his friends over to a different corner, anticipation the dispute to get ugly as Madams Pomfrey and Hooch, and Professors Sprout and Sinistra entered the tent. He saw them groan and go to help Flitwick.

"Well, that was horrifying," said Ron. The others burst out laughing.

"What was horrifying?" asked Luna, who'd been on the other side of the tent playing something else.

"Er, nothing important, just McGonagall loosing her mind. What having you been playing Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I always thought she's loose something, though I imagined it would have been her hair or her fingernails. I've been playing pool with your father, Ronald. He's quite adept at learning the new moves I taught him, though perhaps a little more enthusiastic than I thought. I think I lost count of how many times the balls bounced off the table or he gouged the green stuff. It was quite fun," Luna said in her usual serene way.

"So Harry, what's it like having parents again?" she asked. Her question was so innocent and unexpected her nodded.

"It's been okay. I'm still…Ow! Wait, how did you find out?" he asked after Ron smacked the back of his head.

"Oh, it's the way they've been behaving. They also look like you, or would it be you look like them?" she looked puzzled for a moment. The others were aghast.

"Luna, you haven't told anyone have you?" asked Hermione.

"No," Luna replied simply. Hermione waited to see if she would say more, but shook her head in frustration.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone that's who they are. We'll be telling the public tomorrow or the next day, but for now we don't want too many people from the press to hound us, alright?" Harry said.

"It's okay, Harry. Your secret is safe with me, but I'd watch out for the Blibbering Humdingers, they live to ruin secrets and try very hard to help break them," Luna said sweetly as she turned and headed towards a large, flashing monstrosity of a game.

"Hey, this is the game that Bill said was a new one. A floor model," Ginny said. They watched Luna press a button and get on to the arrow covered platform. The decided to try a demo song to learn how to play it, and the others lost interest watching the slow arrows scanning the screen. Bill and Charlie walked up.

"How goes the Muggle Arcade experience, Harry?" Charlie asked.

"I love this whole thing! I can't believe McGonagall is a Pong addict!" Ron said emphatically. Harry grinned.

"Yeah, that was a shocker for us all I think," Bill said derisively. "So you guys are checking out the DDR? This was the kicker of the sale. The guy went nuts when we asked for this one also. Apparently we're the first to be able to afford it's rent price."

Harry looked at them.

"How—"

"Nope, don't even bother asking Potter. We're not telling how much," Charlie said. Luna then decided to try a faster song and they all watched her step on the arrows. It was only her second song and she was hitting almost nearly all Perfects. Charlie and Bill were gawking at her.

"I can't believe that! I tried in the store and I was horrible at it. How is she so good?" asked Charlie. Harry watched and he could see how the game was played. Just tap the correct arrow when the corresponding arrow on the screen hit the top of the screen. He watched her for the rest of the song, and when it was over he jumped up on the platform.

"Hello, Harry. Are you joining me?" Luna asked.

"Yep, I think it looks kind of easy," he said.

"It's not as easy as it looks. I just have amazing eye-foot coordination," she said with a smile. How someone could have good eye-_foot_ coordination was beyond him, but he didn't voice his doubts. Luna picked another song, and looked at him.

"This one is a might bit faster than the last one. I hope you can keep up." She pressed start and the music began. Harry started stepping in time with the beat but kept missing the notes by a mere moment. Booing was sounding almost continuously. He paused for a moment and started again, this time tuning out the music and stepping right as the arrow made it to the top.

Still, he wasn't getting perfects like Luna. Good's were okay and the occasional was Great but by the end of the song, when it showed them their stats Harry was disappointed. He had gotten 13 Boos, 53 Goods, 13 Greats and 1 Perfect, to her 80 Perfects.

"How the hell did you do that so well the first time?" asked Harry in disbelief. Luna smiled and looked at her foot as she wiggled it. Luna and Harry got off the machine and let the others try.

Ron seeing that Harry was okay at it, thought he'd give it a try. Hermione joined him and they did a much slower song. They did about as good as Harry did and for their second song they tried the same song he and Luna had done. Unfortunately, they failed it miserably.

"Now, it's my turn to ask, how the bloody hell did you do that song so well on your first try?" Ron asked Harry quietly as Hermione gave Ginny tips.

"I have no idea. I tuned out the music after the first few boos, and that helped a little, but I was still missing something."

"Well, if you were tuning out the music, that's what was wrong Harry," Luna said behind him. He jumped when she spoke and spun around.

"What do you mean? Some of the arrows weren't on beat," he said.

"Well, they weren't on a normal beat, but on an off beat. Remember the name of the game, Dance Dance Revolution. The whole point of this game is to dance. You have to listen to the music and tap to the beats, and off beats sometimes too. If it helps, blur your eyes just a little bit when you watch the screen, you'll see when the arrow is about to hit the top.

"Ronald, your problem is you tap an arrow then return your foot to the center. It is okay to stand on the arrows for a moment and switch the weight of your body to the other foot." Luna gave her advice loudly enough for Ginny and George, who were next, to hear and they both shared a glance.

When they started their song, slightly faster than Ron and Hermione's first song, but not nearly as fast as Harry's first. Ginny was finding it harder than it looked and couldn't help but only moving one foot out of the center square at a time like Ron. George however took to it like a kitten to milk.

After the initial boos and a few missteps, George was getting each arrow perfectly on time. Bill and Charlie shared a glance. They wondered if Fred would have been as good as George.

Several more turns each, and DDR was officially the most popular game in the tent. Luna was by far the best, no one could understand how the eccentric girl had gotten so good at it, when it wasn't even released in arcades around London yet. Luna just claimed natural talent as she waggled her foot when someone asked.

After Luna was George. He didn't know why it was so easy for him, but he admitted to everyone he wasn't in league with Luna. It would take a few more weeks practice to get that good.

Harry was very good, but still couldn't get past the off beats and they usually threw him off for a few beats if he missed one. He had the tendency to stop and watch the dancing figures on the back of the screen if he was loosing to Luna, but usually he was able to stay focused. Luna's advice to blur his eyes didn't help really because he didn't understand how until George reached over and took off his glasses. After that Harry got better and better.

Bill and Charlie each took a few turns but claimed old age and sat down to watch the young 'uns, as they called the younger siblings. After a half an hour of playing the Dance game, a musical rift sounded from outside the tent calling everyone to the real dance outside.

* * *

a/n: So this is my last backlogged chapter. I have no more written back up chapters, so they might come a little more spaced out than one a day. It is so hot where i live right now and out A/C broke down, so i am finding it hard to sit in front of a laptop that tends to overheat. It's just too hot, 90 degree weather, no a/c, and a hot lap top on a tv tray in front of me. And i live in the attic of a four story house...can anyone say heat stroke? BTW, last night there was a meteor shower in MN. Did anyone else see the shooting stars at about 2 am? It was sweet! Thank you all for reviewing, Hope you enjoyed this one. I felt like all teachers need a vice to release stress, i remember reading s story where Snape's vice was Abba's Dancing Queen song...it was hilarious. But i wanted to give them something unique. McGonagall had a child named M. G. McGonagall who one an award in the movie version of Sorcer's Stone, It was the prof we all know and love, so i gave her a daughter. Can anyone just see little itty bitty Flitwick dancing a polka? HA! And look up the poses of yoga i mentioned...see if you can picture Snape doing them, i laughed for days! Please REVIEW! And thank you!


	24. Orphans Don't Get New Toys

Chapter 24

* * *

Everyone had a fun time dancing to the Weird Sisters music for a few hours. A few new songs were played and then the audience was asked to leave a note with their opinions of the new songs with the drummer. Feedback was appreciated.

At around two in the morning, Harry searched for his mum, dad, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. They all Floo'd back to Grimmauld Place and Harry gave a quick tour on the way to the bedrooms. They all agreed that two in the morning was not the right time to talk about the past. Sirius however had much to say about the drastic change in décor around the old house.

"It doesn't even seem like the same place," he said as he stared at the white and cream walls and pale blue and yellow accents. Gone were the snake head door knobs, and elf heads on the walls. In their places were standard metal ovals and Landscape paintings. The Troll's leg umbrella stand was transfigured into a normal old cast iron stand. The only thing remaining was Mrs. Black's portrait. Hermione had managed to place a semi-permanent _Muffliato_ around the painting, but it was still covered and people were still cautious around it.

Harry gave Sirius back his suite and took a smaller room the next floor down.

The next morning, Harry woke at ten am and stumbled over to the bathroom. After his shower he walked back to his room passing Hermione on her way back from the kitchen clutching her Earl Grey tea.

"Morning, Hermione," he said. She mumbled back an incoherent reply and he chuckled.

As he entered the kitchen he saw that he was the first one down. He started a feast of pancakes, bangers, eggs, fruit, and biscuits and gravy. The scents woke Ron and he stumbled into the kitchen nearly floating on the billows of scent wafting out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Mmm, mate, I think I love you," Ron said as he tucked in too his enormous plate of food.

"I'm not quite sure what to say to that. I don't think Hermione wants any competition though, so you might want to stick to 'thanks' for now," Harry replied with a smile. Ron nodded his head absently as he was too involved with the pile in front of him.

"My goodness," said Lily from the door after seeing Ron shove four bangers, a whole pancake and a scoop of eggs in his mouth at the same time. She and James came in at the same time.

"Ron, please don't choke," said Hermione as she came in a refilled her tea cup.

"Mhphumpay," said Ron. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, Lily looked a bit sick, and James just laughed.

"I don't care, slow down and leave some for the rest of us," Hermione replied.

"You understood that?" asked James.

"Well, you try watching the kind of display for eight years, you learn to adapt," she said.

"Imphotatad," said Ron through his chewing.

"Yes, you are. Now stop talking with your mouth full, I'm not going to save you again if you start choking again. Last time it took three _Anapneo's_ to clear your esophagus."

"Three? He's got you beat James," said Lily. Harry laughed loudly.

"Okay, you have to tell me that one," he said.

"Well, it's not a very long story. Basically, James, Sirius, and Peter were having a bacon eating contest one day at breakfast. Sirius had fit seventeen strips of bacon in his mouth, Peter got fifteen, and your father got twenty-one before he accidentally swallowed a whole one and started to choke. Let's just say, twenty pieces of bacon spraying across the Great Hall covering everyone wasn't pleasant. It took two anti-choking spells on him. And another on Sirius who started laughing at him and choked himself."

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed at the image in their heads of James coughing bacon on everyone, and Sirius laughing so hard he was choking. Just then Sirius walked in.

"What's all this laughing? You all woke me up," he muttered. Harry chuckled.

"Hey Sirius, I have an idea, lets have a banger eating contest, see who can put more bangers in their mouths," said Harry. Sirius shook his head.

"Nope, not happening. Not after my sixth year," he stopped and looked around when everyone started laughing at his response.

"Ah, telling stories are we?" he asked. Harry nodded through his chuckling.

"Well here's one for you. One day at lunch in our first year, our dear Lily here was goofing off. She had a nice big plate of bangers and mash in front of her and she took a nice big bite of mash—"

"Sirius stop! Not this one!" cried Lily.

"A nice big bite of mash, looked at her friend Alice and asked, 'What am I?' And pushed her cheeks together so she squeezed out a bit of mash out of her lips."

"Oh my god…" said Lily as she hid her red face. "I'm never going to live that down." Harry laughed loudly.

"After she swallowed, she shouted 'I'm a pimple!' To the whole Great Hall," finished Sirius. Everyone was laughing so hard by this point no one heard the spell being uttered. Suddenly, Sirius had a very large blemish on his forehead.

"Ow! Oi, this hurts," he shouted causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Half an hour later breakfast was finished and cleaned up.

"Hey, Harry. Whatever happened to Kreacher?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, it's his day off today," he said. Sirius's black look made him elaborate.

"After you…well, died, Kreacher became my elf. I don't know what to do know that you're actually alive, if he goes back to you or what. Anyways, last year when we hid out here, Kreacher's past came to light. We know why he's so…out of it now. I asked him politely to find Dung for us, and gave him Regulus's locket. He was so happy, he's become the best house elf ever for me. It turns out Dumbledore was right. If we had treated him kindly, he probably never would have betrayed you." Harry explained that he'd tell them the story later, he wanted to tell everything chronologically.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what we should do either. For all I care, he's your elf now," said Sirius.

They all gathered in the drawing room, after Harry had retrieved Ginny from the Burrow.

"Well, what first?" asked Harry. James and Lily shared a look.

"Start with my sister and her husband Harry. I haven't been able to get it out of my head from yesterday," she said. Harry sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy for me," he started. "I haven't told these guys everything, mostly because it's not a time I like to relive. I just want you to know a few things before I start.

"First, while Dudley was horrible in the past. I saved his life summer before my fifth year, it took us a while, but we're on good terms now. I haven't forgiven him quite yet, but we get together twice a month and talk, get lunch or something. Our relationship is improving.

"Second, Petunia wanted to be a witch. She even sent an owl to Dumbledore asking to be let into the school, despite not getting a letter. He rejection from the Wizarding World made her bitter and resentful over the years. She hates magic more than she hates anything else in the world. She couldn't decipher which she hated more, magic or the fact that her sister and nephew could do it. So her hatred for magic was transferred to you and I, mum. That's why she was so horrible to you for so long.

"Thirdly, I don't care what you do to them, just as long as you don't end up in prison for it. While I understand why Petunia did what she did, Vernon had no such reason. He deserves whatever you might do to him. I know you will do something, I had to fight it and not do anything after the war was over. I still fight it sometimes. Just, please, don't end up in prison." Harry took a deep breath catching the wary glance that went between his parents.

"We understand Harry. We'll try to keep calm, please don't leave anything out," said James.

Harry talked for several long moments on his early life at the Dursley's. He never had a complete, unbroken toy to play with. Never had good crayons, or paper. He remembered being taught his potty training at just about two years old. His aunt said they couldn't be expected to buy nappies for him until he was four, like Dudley.

He never received treats for good behavior, or learning something new. By the time he was five he could read, and count to twenty, but he was never praised for it.

If he made a sound during dinner, he didn't get desert. He was only allowed to eat what was on his plate, or what he could reach from his chair. He wasn't allowed to stand up during dinner or scoot forward to get closer to a serving bowl and they were always placed out of his reach so in the end he could only eat what was on his smaller-than-all-the-others pate.

As young as he could remember, he slept and played in the cupboard under the stairs. When he was punished he was placed in the cupboard and the light turned off, and locked in. Sometimes he was locked in for a day or two with no meals, and no bathroom breaks. That was usually after showing signs of Magic or speaking out against his so called relatives.

James and Lily sat horrified by their son's abusive treatment before he was even five years old. Sirius stared at Harry in horror. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had heard a lot of the stories over the years, but nothing as detailed as this.

"I remember the first time we brought home our report cards. They sat me and Dudley down on the couch and opened mine first. I don't know why, maybe they hoped I had done horrible and could punish me for it, or see bad grades and make me watch while they lavished praise on their idiot son.

"Anyways, I remember my teacher saying I was one of the best students in the class." James and Lily both puffed at their son's praise. He received so little of it, they could tell this teacher was a saint for saying that to their son. "In any case I don't think they expected their son to be a fat lard, _and_ an idiot. But he didn't get very good year end grades, and I did loads better then him. They praised Dudley for trying his hardest and doing his best, and then yelled at me when I pointed out the teachers comments.

The teacher said on the card, 'Dudley is doing very poorly at his homework. He never turns anything in. He bullies the other children, especially his cousin. He in no way is as smart as Harry. My suggestion would be to leave him in this class for another year to try and see if he can improve with the motivation to make it to the same level as his cousin.' They said there was no way their little popkin was needing to repeat his first year of school. He was just getting used to learning in a new environment and he'd be ready after the summer to move on. If anyone deserved being left behind it was me.

"That night, I found my aunt tucking Dudley into bed and kissing him goodnight. She congratulated him on completing his first year of school and she was so proud of him. She was going to bring him to the toy store the next day and buy him several new toys for the summer for his good work.

"When she left his room, she saw me standing in the hallway next to my cupboard and she asked, 'What are you still doing up? Get to bed, right now.' I made the mistake of asking if I'd get a toy for my good grades. She said, 'Orphans don't get new toys. Now get to bed.' I think that was the first night I fell asleep wishing for a long lost relative to come find me and take me away and love me," Harry finished. Lily, Ginny, and Hermione were all crying softly. James looked murderous, and Sirius was staring at Harry sadly.

"I'm so sorry Harry. If I had just thought about you, before going after Peter…I'd have been there for you. You never would have had to go through all that." He shook his head sadly.

"Sirius, there was a reason I was with the Dursley's. My mum sacrificed herself to save me. I don't quite understand what Dumbledore was thinking when he changed the timeline, but I had to be with my blood relative. You couldn't have known what was going to happen when you went after Wormtail. I don't blame you at all," said Harry softly.

"Still, I could have been there for you as a frequent visitor. Made sure they were taking care of you and such."

"We never should have agreed to that damn coma idea. We could have figured out another way," James said. He punched the armrest of the sofa he was sitting on and Lily placed a calming hand on his arm.

"No, dad. Mum's sacrifice was what kept me alive all these years. If it wasn't for that, I'd be dead several times over. What you two did, kept me alive. I'm so happy you're alive, but I can't say it wasn't a good thing you were in those comas over the years. Just to name a few; as a baby when Voldemort tried to kill me after killing you two, my first year, my third year, my fourth year, my fifth year sort of, and in May this year. All those times, the blood protection and my love for you, thinking you were dead, saved my life. If you had been here, I never would have lived to see my second birthday, let alone my eighteenth. Don't feel bad about not being here for me, because technically you were."

"Harry's right. But let's move on to the next part of the story. If we sit and debate all day about this, we'll never get through all seventeen years," said Hermione. The others nodded and Harry took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

a/n: okay so i am working on chapter 26 right now, so thought i'd put this up. Sorry i didn't go into detail about the dance. I was getting irritated with the party and i am horrible at song lyrics. I really wanted to get to this chapter, and i know there are several people who wanted me to get here too. I was going to go into more detail about his early life but that risked being a little absurd and AU a little bit. If people want me to go into a lot more detail let me know now while i'm still working on it. I have a Pensive make an appearance in 26, so that should help. I'm not going to show all the big events in every book, so if there is a specific memory you want me to cover, let me know what it is, which book and what chapter would be helpful too for easy access if possible. if it's a well known thing like the graveyard, or the ministry, know that those kind of things will be shown. But if there is a small cute little memory (Like the Cho date in Hogsmeade) that isn't a very big part, let me know and i might use them. Also, am i doing the reactions from J and L well enough? should they be more outraged, or more in shock? Any thing i should be doing different? Please Review! Thanks!!


	25. Storytime and Pensives

Chapter 25

* * *

An hour later Harry had finished the story up to his eleventh birthday. James and Lily were both awestruck at how mature their son acted after that kind of childhood. A sociopath usually claimed an abusive childhood, this boy…man in front of them was a hero to the Wizarding World, and he was calmly talking about his horrible path and almost begging his parents and friends to not harm the ones who harmed him.

It took all of James and Lily's strength to not Apparate to 4 Privet Drive and teach Petunia and Vernon a lesson. They resisted and Harry appreciated the effort.

"My eleventh birthday was probably one of the weirdest and best days of my life. The day I met Hagrid and got my Hogwarts letter and my owl Hedwig. Hagrid showed up at midnight exactly and pounded the door down on this little hut on a rock out in the sea…" Harry told the story of his eleventh birthday, cheering everyone slightly. A happy story for once was a relief.

"I was waiting on the 9th platform in Kings Cross Station wondering where Platform 9¾ was when I heard this woman talking about being 'packed with Muggles of course' and I knew they might know how to get on the platform. So I walked up and tried to watch the other kids go through and didn't understand, so I asked. That's when I met the Weasley's." Harry smiled at Ron and Ginny.

James and Lily smiled. They listened as they learned about Harry meeting Hermione and Draco Malfoy on the train. Scabbers the rat wasn't revealed as Wormtail until the story of their third year as a 'surprise' for his parents.

"So put the hat on, and it started muttering to me in my ears. It said…it said I would be great in Slytherin. I had a thirst to prove myself, gotten from years of being the outcast in primary school and at the Dursley's. But since I had met Malfoy, I didn't want to go anywhere near Slytherin, so I said to it, 'Not Slytherin' and it put me in Gryffindor. Best day of my life up till then." Harry was smiling at his dad's reaction to almost being put in Slytherin.

"You…a Slytherin? No…I refuse to believe that. No son of mine would a slimy Slytherin!" James said dramatically. Harry grinned.

"Don't worry Harry, he's only acting like this since he knows you're a Gryffindor. He never would have tried to prejudice you against the house of snakes if he knew what was good for him. There are a few good Slytherins," said Lily thoughtfully. She looked sad just then and Harry knew what she was thinking.

"Severus Snape was a Slytherin," he said softly. She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, he was. How did you know him?" she asked.

"He was our Potions Professor for a long time. From first year to our sixth. Sixth year he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Seventh, he was the Headmaster under Dumbledore and Voldemort's orders."

"WHAT!?" shouted James and Sirius. "That slimy bastard was your _headmaster_?" added James.

"James!" scolded Lily.

"Well, no. He was Ginny's last headmaster, but we didn't go for our seventh year. The thing about Snape is…you know how Dumbledore was always saying he was on our side during the war, Sirius?" asked Harry. Sirius nodded.

"Well…this would be so much easier if I had a Pensive…" Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to go ask McGonagall if we can use Dumbledore's old Pensive. She might let us. Why don't you guys take a break from Snape, and you two tell them about beating the Mountain Troll in our first year." Hermione smiled as she heard the shouts of confusion as she left the room.

She Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts and strolled up the green lawn to the front doors. She already knew she was going to be Head Girl next month when she and Ginny returned to school for their seventh year. As such, she knew the password to the Headmistresses office.

"Maine Coon," she said quietly. The gargoyle jumped aside and she rode the stairs up. She knocked on the door but heard no response. Pushing aside the door she peeked inside.

"Ms. Granger?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, sir. Is Professor McGonagall around?" she asked. She was in no way shape or form ready to forgive the former headmaster, but she saw no reason to be rude.

"Ah, yes, she should be returning soon. I believe she was seeing out the latest applicant for the Defense position. Dreadful CV that one had. No qualifications whatsoever. Worse even than Gilderoy Lockhart, I'm afraid," the portrait said conversationally.

"Oh dear. That isn't good at all. I do hope we he a decent Professor this year. It will be my last and I'd hate to get a bad NEWT grade," said the studious girl. He smiled at her.

"May I ask about Harry, child?" he said cautiously. She looked at him with a frown.

"What do you want to know?" she asked evasively.

"I just wanted to know if he was happy on his birthday. I know what I did was…unforgivable, but I did it in the hopes that one day he'd be happy." Albus Dumbledore's portrait sadly wiped away a tear.

Hermione momentarily felt sorry for the old man, until she remembered the stories Harry had been telling them before she arrived.

"Harry doesn't know how to adjust to suddenly having parents. Yesterday he pulled a stunt on his broom where he jumped off, keeping his broom in his hands and plummeted to the ground, only getting back on his broom with enough time to slow his descent and scrap the ground with his toes as he flew perpendicular to the ground. He fell about fifty meters scarring the life out of everyone, but none more that his parents who could only watch in horror as they watched their only child, plummet to what they thought would be his death.

"Suffice it to say, Harry is now grounded from flying, and the way he reacted to that…I believe his words were, 'Who is she to ground me?' 'She' meaning his mother. The rest of the night he avoided being alone with either parent without either me, Ron, or Ginny nearby, and even those little visits were scarce.

"Harry has spent the morning telling us all horror stories about his childhood. You've heard that they kept him in the cupboard under the stairs until almost right before his eleventh birthday, right?" He nodded. "Well, imagine being a three year old, during a thunderstorm, with a broken arm not healed and in a cast but hanging limp at his side, crying his eyes out in terror from the storm and pain from his arm. Then his aunt came down and told him to be quiet. Good boys aren't afraid of a little thunder." Dumbledore looked shocked.

"And that's not all. The reason his arm wasn't taken care of until the next day…neither Petunia nor Vernon wanted to drive in the rain.

"Harry was severely abused as a child. He didn't deserve that. No child deserves that. Blood protection or not, he should never have gone to the Dursley's. You should expect two very angry parents in here today or tomorrow. Harry is trying very hard to make sure his parents don't do something to the Dursley's to get themselves thrown in prison." Hermione stared at the portrait who was doing some very deep thinking. Several minutes went by in silence before Hermione heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Ugh, what a horrid man! Albus, you wouldn't believe what he said to me before he left. He was actually coming on to me as if flirting shamelessly would get him the job! Urgh, what a cretin," ranted McGonagall. She stormed into the office and completely missed Hermione sitting on the sofa by the wall, petting a large cat. She walked over to a large cabinet and poured some amber liquid from a decanter into a small glass and took a gulp.

"I feel for you, I do Minerva, but it seems you have a guest," said Dumbledore. Minerva spit the liquid and spun around and finally saw Hermione who was gawking at her mentor like she'd seen a ghost.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprised tone as she wiped her chin.

"Er, I'm sorry, Professor, I just…Harry was telling his parents some stories and he mentioned a Pensive would make everything so much easier, and I thought maybe he could borrow Professor Dumbledore's Pensive for the day?" said Hermione shrinking into the couch. Minerva stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, my dear, don't look so frightened. I've had a horrid day and needed a little pick me up. You just startled me is all." The headmistress chuckled as she sat down at the desk. "Now, Ms. Granger, I do believe a Pensive would make story telling a little easier, but it's a very rare object. I don't know if I can just loan it out, even if it is to the best student in the school." Hermione blushed at the praise. "I do, however, have no more plans for the day as it's a Saturday, do you think Harry would mind me tagging along on a few memories? I might be able to be persuaded to borrow out the Pensive if I'm there to guard it."

Hermione thought for a few moments. Harry had confided in her during the long months of just he and herself in the woods in a tent, that McGonagall was one of his favorite Professors, next was Flitwick, and then Remus. She didn't think he'd mind since most of the memories now would be from school, and since he was done with his education, he had no worries about retribution from the Professors for all the rules broken.

"I don't think he'd mind Professor. I'm sure you'll enjoy some of the memories, like the Troll in our first year. That's where I left them when I came here." Minerva smiled at the memory.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I have to fill out a piece of paperwork quickly on the last applicant, then I'll be along. Alright?" Hermione nodded. "You can use my fireplace to leave. Just Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then to Harry's house. I'll be along quickly. And I expect to see the Troll memory, I'm sure you were all lying to me that night." Hermione smiled and left by the Floo.

"Albus, what were you and Hermione talking about while I was out?" she asked the portrait.

"Harry. Apparently he was worse off that I thought at that house. Hermione told me off and told me to expect a visit from some angry parents later tonight or tomorrow," he sighed.

"Well, I'll try to stem some of the anger while I'm there, Albus. I'm sure it can't be as bad as they let on," she said as she signed her name on a line and stood up. She went to the armoire and took out the large Pensive. She quickly conjured a jar and emptied the contents before leaving the office.

* * *

a/n: so, big bombshell in chapter 27...big...well not really a bombshell, more like yelling and shouting...it's cool off here a lot, so i'm writing more! Yay!I used a few quotes for the first book, so i'll put this in to sooth any legal types...**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling and i'm just playing in her sandbox! No copywrite infringement is intended.** This goes for the next several chapters as well. I completly admit to not owning Harry Potter.

**Buffalo1fromSalem**: thanks! And I'm glad someone got the reference!**  
Becca**: I'm glad you liked it! And you are **my 150th Reviewer**!!!!! Yay!!! I now have more reviews for Surprise! than for my 200K+ word story!**  
swimgirl2012 **and **lunapia**: Thanks for reviewing! And I might use your ideas!

Everyone else! Thanks for reading! Please don't be a lurker and leave me a review! Thanks!


	26. Don't Call Me Minnie

Chapter 26

* * *

Minerva arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and looked about the room. She saw no one, but heard faint laughter coming from the upstairs. So she headed out and up the stairs to the Drawing room. What she found was three adults, and four teenagers sitting around the comfortable room laughing very hard and nearly crying.

"What might I ask are you all discussing to make you laugh so hard?" she asked. She walked in and set the intricate bowl on a coffee table that was surrounded by the sofas.

"I was just regaling them with the story about when we first met Hagrid's dog Fluffy," Harry said.

"That monster Cerberus animal?" Minerva asked with a shudder. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Well, perhaps a Pensive would be helpful," she added. Harry grinned.

"How do I take out memories?" he asked.

"The extraction spell is _aufero memoria_ to remove a memory from your mind." She showed him the right way and he removed a few that had to do with the event in question. He also added the Troll memory since he knew his Professor wanted to see it.

"Well, now all we have to do is touch the surface with a body part, a finger will do, and we'll be sucked into the memory. Once the memories are through we will find ourselves back in this room. To remove yourself from a Pensive before the memory is done is _subterlabor_."

"Well, would you like to go first Professor?" he asked.

"Harry, right now, I'd prefer if you all just called me Minerva. The only ones still in school are Ginny and Hermione, but since I'm not a main Professor right now, I'd prefer to just be called by my first name. Alright?" He nodded and looked at the others. They all looked a little wary of calling the stern Professor by her first name, but they shrugged and let it be.

"Okay then…Minerva, if you insist. After you?" Harry said as he gestured to the bowl. She smiled and put a finger in the liquid and disappeared. The others quickly placed their fingers in also.

They arrived in the Great Hall as they a young boy open a small box.

"It's a Remembrall!" said a very young looking Neville. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all giggled. They knew what would happen soon.

The adults watched as Draco Malfoy snatched the small ball out of Neville's grasp and the younger Minerva walk up.

"What's going on?"

They watched the younger Malfoy scowl and drop the ball onto the table and storm off.

"Why did you choose this part to show as well, Harry?" asked Minerva.

"I wanted my parents to know the story of why I reacted to Malfoy later during the flying lesson," he explained. She nodded in recognition of what happened later that day.

The next memory started on the green lawn with twenty brooms laying in a row as the eleven year olds walked up.

"What are you all waiting for?" barked a woman with grey hair and yellow eyes.

"Is that Rolanda Hooch?" asked Lily.

"Yes, it is. I'm surprised you recognized her," said Minerva. "She's the flying coach now."

James and Sirius were watching Harry's younger self shout 'Up!' and have his broom shoot up and into his hand. They cheered loudly.

They all watched as poor little Neville rose and fell and the discussion with Draco Malfoy about the Remembrall. Young Hermione try and discourage him from flying and fail as he jumped onto the broom and sped off.

Lily gasped as she saw her baby boy fly for the first time. James was whooping loudly seeing the natural talent Harry showed. Sirius was cheering along with him. Ginny and Minerva who had never seen this were chuckling at the boys reactions.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!" the younger Harry shouted.

"Oh yeah?" sneered the young Malfoy.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," said Harry. Hermione and Ginny smiled at that comment. They could see the two lugs standing on the ground watching the flyers wondering what to do as they held onto their own brooms.

"Catch it if you can, then!" shouted Malfoy as he threw the little ball straight up in the air. James, Lily, Sirius, Ginny, and Minerva watched as Harry spun his broom around and sped off towards the little ball straight at the ground. Lily gasped remembering the night before and Harry's death plummet. James and Sirius gasped along with her but in surprise. Harry was a complete natural at flying. His first time on a broom and he performed an almost perfect Wronkski Feint with only a little tumble at the end. At most a grass stain on his trousers.

"HARRY POTTER!" shouted a voice from behind them all. James and Sirius spun around and groaned.

"Oh no, McGonagall caught you?" asked Sirius.

"Ahem?" asked the current Minerva from behind the animagus man. He turned sheepishly.

"Er, sorry, Minnie. Forgot you were here," he said with an awkward chuckle. She rolled her eyes and smiled while the others laughed.

"I may have caught him, but I didn't punish the poor boy. And don't call me Minnie." The others grinned.

"No, she made me Seeker for the team. No tryouts and I was the youngest seeker in a century," said Harry proudly.

"Best decision I ever made I think," she added with a smile.

The memory ended and switched to another one. Again they were in the great hall, this time the ceiling was dark and dessert was on the long tables.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" they watched the blonde boy walk up to the table and taunt Harry.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said the younger Harry calmly. James and Sirius grinned. Harry was kind of a snarky little brat if he wanted to be.

"I'll take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Minerva, James, Lily, and Sirius were watching appalled that the young Malfoy was so blatantly rude and mean. They all watched as Ron stood up and defended Harry and made himself the boys second. Malfoy chose his second and told them when and where to meet.

"Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

The older Harry looked at Ron.

"How obvious was that? And how did we miss it?" he asked.

"No idea, mate. In defense of our younger selves, we were kind of young and naive."

"What are you idiots talking about?" asked Ginny as the scene changed to one of a dark Gryffindor common room.

"Well, it was all a joke. A plan to get the two of us expelled. You'll see," sad Ron. The adults looked confused.

"I got to hand it to Malfoy. It was a clever plan," said Harry conversationally as they followed the young Ron and Harry to the portrait hole.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry," said a small voice behind them.

"_You!_" said the young Ron. They watched as young Hermione nagged and tried to stop them, following them out to the corridor. They watched as the students noticed the Fat Lady was gone, and finding Neville on the ground. They all walked down the hallways to the Trophy room.

"Wow, I was really annoying at that age," commented Hermione. Ron snorted.

"Maybe, but we wouldn't change you at all," he said lovingly.

"Mush," Ginny giggled.

"Hush your mouth, Ginny. You and Harry aren't really any better," said Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't comment. Harry took her hand and smiled at her.

"You know, I've been wondering. It's been what, a couple weeks of school for you first years. What exactly were you planning on doing to Malfoy. You can't have known many spells," Ginny asked. Harry looked at her.

"I never thought about it that way," he said. The adults laughed loudly. Minerva was chuckling still when young Ron spoke.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." The older Ron shook his head.

"How daft can you get?" he asked the room. Harry snorted.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," said a chilling voice from the hallway.

"Oh no," muttered Sirius. He was so into the memory, for a moment he almost checked his pockets for the map and cloak to hide himself. James laughed and poked his friend.

"Lighten up, Padfoot. It's just a memory," he said. They followed the young Harry and company out of the room and watched as clumsy little Neville tripped over a suit of armor and Harry yell, "RUN!"

They all ran after the kids chuckling and wondering what was going on. Sirius and James both groaned loudly when the kids ran into Peeves.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"This isn't very good," muttered James. "Where is that cloak when you need it?" he asked the group.

"I didn't get the cloak until Christmas," the older Harry mentioned.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Ah cripes!" said Sirius. "How the bloody hell did you get out of this one?"

"Watch," said a grinning Harry. They all took off with the memory kids. They heard Peeves being questioned in the background.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"All right – _please_?" asked Filch.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

"Ha, I think we taught him that one, Prongs!" said Sirius with a loud bark of a laugh.

"You taught him that? I ought to give you a post-graduating detention for that, Black. That little joke has caused so many problems in the past," said a frazzled Minerva. James and Sirius laughed.

"_What_?" they heard the young Harry shout. They all watched as Neville pointed to an area behind them. All twelve people both memory and current turned and gasped in unison.

"Oh my God!" said Lily and Minerva together. James and Sirius were gaping at the three headed dog who was still just waking up.

The current Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had gasped after seeing how large the dog really was. They all remembered the event, but over the years certain facts had been skewed and none of them remembered it being so large.

"Merlin, its toenails are as large as my head!" said Sirius from near the beast. All four of the memory kids turned and booked it out the door and down the hallway. The current people hadn't followed fast enough and they found the memory speeding up around them and they were deposited into the common room just in time to hear a last comment.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." The current Hermione smiled, as did Ron and Harry.

"Jeez, Hermione. I'm really glad you sorted out your priorities since then," said Ginny with a sardonic grin. The adults all chuckled as the memory faded into another one.

"What…it looks like Halloween," said Lily as they looked around the Great Hall when they heard a sentence to chill the bones.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

* * *

**Latin translations**: Remove memory: _aufero memoria_; Escape: _subterlabor_

a/n: it happens that many people are very looking forward to the Troll memory...sorry i didn't include it, i'm mean like that i guess...*evil grin* Review and i might be motivated to post faster! Thanks to the Lurkers who braved the Light and reviewed! You guys made my day! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer: i used many quotes from the first harry potter book in this chapter, no copywrite infringement is intended. All Harry Potter belongs to the loverly JK Rowling. She is the best for letting us play in her sandbox like this! Again...not mine.**

**Becca:** you just gave me a great idea! Thanks! Good idea for a memory!


	27. Which Would be Harder?

Chapter 27

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm going to use parts of the movie scene for this as well. The part where Harry is hung upside down by the Troll is not in the book, but it was well done in the movie. Direct quotes taken right from the book. I just tried really hard to remember the quotes from the movie, so if they are wrong, oops.

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement is intended, Harry Potter and his world belong to JK Rowling, not me. I'm just playing here since she's so kind to let us.

* * *

James, Lily, Sirius, and Minerva all watched as Harry and Ron realized Hermione was missing and decided to ditch Percy and go find her themselves. Heading towards the girls lavatory. They all gasped as they watched Snape rush past the boys in the hallway and then creeping out of their hiding spot only to find a stinking, hulking mountain Troll heading into a room at the end of the hallway.

"The key's in the lock, we could lock it in," said the memory Harry, making the adults wince.

"Good idea," said the memory Ron.

"You were the ones who locked it in with her?" asked Minerva in shock.

"We didn't know it was the girls bathroom!" Harry said defensively. Just then they all heard Hermione's scream and they headed towards the bathroom. They all entered just as Ron threw the metal pipe at it. Ginny, Lily, Minerva, and Hermione all gasped when it turned and headed toward him.

"Come on, run, _run_!" shouted the little Harry. The Troll roared and started towards Ron when Harry ran up and jumped onto the back of the beast sticking his wand in the Troll's nose. All the adults and Ginny moaned.

Lily screamed when the Troll reached around and grabbed Harry and swung him around holding him by the ankles. Even James and Sirius looked like they couldn't believe Harry had lived through it.

The Troll swung his Harry sized club at the boy and winced as they looked away fearing the worst. Not hearing a thud or grunt of pain, they peeked back at the Troll and saw Harry hanging again.

"Do something!" Another swing at him and they forced themselves to watch as Harry swung himself into a difficult crunch and the club missed his head by inches.

"Anything!" Harry shouted at Ron before completing another awkward stomach crunch and avoiding certain death by club.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" shouted little Ron. They all watched as Harry did another crunch and only miss a fist, the club being above the Troll's head. Lily screamed again when the monster dropped Harry after the club fell onto his head making him sway and fall towards Harry. Harry, having scooted out of the way, looked up at Ron when the dust settled.

"Is it dead?" asked the memory Hermione, Ginny, Lily, James and Sirius simultaneously.

"I don't think so," started little Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out." The current Harry smirked as his younger self pulled his wand out of the Troll's nose.

"Urgh-troll boogers."

"Well," started Minerva but was cut off by her own younger self, Snape, and Quirrell coming into the room and looking around cautiously.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she asked furiously.

All the adults from the current time laughed. They watched as Hermione took the blame and lost five whole house points. Then the boys getting only five each for 'sheer dumb luck.'

The memory ended and they all ended up back in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

"Well," started Minerva again. "I never did fully believe it was your idea, Hermione, to go after that Troll. I must say though, I'm glad none of you were hurt and a little proud that it was three of my own students. Thank you for sharing that with me, Harry."

"No problem, Prof…Minerva," Harry said gaining laughs from everyone but one person. Lily looked at Harry.

"I can't believe you jumped on the back of a Troll. Do you have a death wish?" she asked a little sternly. Minerva, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"You just…you jumped on the back of Mountain Troll! It was swinging its club at you repeatedly! What were you thinking?" she asked shrilly.

"Lily, dear, he was helping a friend," James started.

"No, James, do not act like your okay with this. Your _son_ went looking for a _Mountain Troll_ when he was _eleven_! You cannot be okay with that!" said Lily loudly. Harry was dumbfounded and shocked that she was acting like this.

"Yeah, actually he can be okay with that, because it happened over _six _years ago! I'm sorry, mum, if that frightened you a bit, but seriously, you have no right to get angry at me over it."

"I have no right?" she asked scathingly.

"NO! _You_ don't! You weren't there at the time to yell at me, so you don't get to now!" Harry shouted. Everyone just sat still, shocked at his outburst. Lily stood up and ran from the room.

"Young man," James started.

"No. Don't you even dare think to yell at me for that. She wasn't there. She can't yell at me for something that happened six years ago. You can't yell at me for defending myself against that. You may be my parents, but you haven't been here for the last seventeen years. Don't act like you have been. I showed you this memory as a fun story from my first year but if I'm going to get yelled at for my life story, then forget it, you can go clueless. I won't show you the memories of my life just so I can get yelled at. Because believe it or not, my life was kind of dangerous. I'd fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters more times than you can count before my seventh year, when he took over the whole of Britain's Wizarding world and I had to run for my life and hide in a tent for almost a year.

"I'm not a child anymore, she can't treat me like one, no matter how hard it is for her. Grounding me isn't going to work, yelling at me for being reckless six years ago isn't going to happen. She's got to get used to that!"

"How am I supposed to get used to that?" screamed Lily from the doorway. "Only yesterday to me, you were small enough to hold in my arms and rock to sleep. Now you're a grown man! I can't just forget you as a baby Harry, it's not that easy!"

The others watched this not knowing what to do or say. So they didn't say anything and just watched.

"I don't know how you're going to have to do it, but that's not my problem is it? I'm not the one who decided to abandon my child for seventeen years!" Harry yelled. Lily and James gasped. They stared at Harry for several moments shocked that he felt that way.

"Would you rather we were dead?" asked James thickly.

"I…" started Harry as equally shocked at his words. "I…don't know." He shocked everyone with that sentence. "For the last seventeen years, you _were_ dead to me. I was too young to remember you, so it was like…like you had never existed at all before that. It wasn't until I was almost twelve that I finally got to see a picture of you even. How am I supposed to just…get used to having parents overnight? For you it's only been a day or two. For me it's been seventeen years of no parents."

Silence reigned as everyone thought hard. Which would be harder, suddenly getting parents after so long? Or suddenly having a grown child seemingly overnight?

* * *

a/n: I told you it would get a little intense!! i love writing angst, but it won't be dragged out! What do you think? I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter! thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, i can't thank you enough! Keep up the reveiwing and i'll keep posting! I start my final semester of my Associates in fine Arts degree tomorrow, i'm super excited! Despite the fact that i have to take...*gasp* math...just means that on tuesday's if i feel vindictive, i might write a horrible cliffy, you'll just have to withstand it, if i have to deal with math...you can deal with a cliffy! I'll try to keep posting at least once a week, i'll be working again soon too, but i can write while i'm at work, no big deal. REVIEW! thanks!


	28. Ribbit

Chapter 28

* * *

An hour later, Harry walked down to the kitchen to get a sandwich and glass of juice for lunch. He had left the room in a hurry after finishing his say in the argument. He'd locked himself in his room and wouldn't let anyone in. Even Ginny had sat outside his door for a few minutes trying to get him to talk to her, but no such luck.

He figured that after an hour, he'd be safe to get a quick bite to eat and then return to his room.

He was walking past the room his parents were in when he heard a voice say his name.

"Harry has grown up a lot dear. I just…I don't want to loose him because we can't get over that fact."

"I know, James. I just…he was my baby. How do I get past that fact that he could easily lift me up and carry me around now? He's…so much older now." The wistfulness in his mother's voice made him cringe. He felt bad for his blow up earlier, but not bad enough to apologize yet. They had to realize that what was done was done, and there was nothing they could do about it now.

"I know sweetheart, we just have to take this one day at a time. Maybe he'd like it better if we moved back to Godrics Hollow for now. We can all see each other in the evenings, or for brunch, and get to know each other slowly but surely. He'll understand eventually that we did what we thought was the right thing for him. When it comes time for him to have to make a hard decision with his Godson, he might understand better."

"But James, what if that doesn't happen for a long time? What if –"

"Lily, if it takes until I'm a hundred, I'm not giving up on our son. That Troll scene was terrifying, but they handled it beautifully. I've never been more proud of him, not even since he learned to say Prongs before Pad'oot." Harry grinned sadly. His dad was proud of him, he had been proud of him before. The story of learning his dad and Sirius's nicknames before anything made him silently chuckle.

"I'm proud of him too, James, I just don't like seeing him in danger."

"I know dear heart, I don't either, but he said to me, _'Believe it or not, my life was kind of dangerous.'_ I think we have to get used to the fact that he is a hero in this time. He's done dangerous things, lived a hard life. We don't even know the half of it, and if we want to know more about him, we have to let go of our baby and get to know our son, who's grown. Okay?" Harry heard a few sniffles and a few more sounds that led him to believe that his dad was comforting his mum in ways he shouldn't be hearing.

So he quickly hurried back to his room to think about what he'd heard. He paced the small room thinking hard.

Several moments went by before he had a thought.

"Kreacher," he called out. A short _pop_ later and the shriveled old house elf was standing before him.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked the elf. Harry thought.

"First, are my friends and McGonagall still here?" he asked. Kreacher nodded.

"They are talking in the Drawing room, Master. The distinguished Professor was requesting more memory trips from the others and they obliged. They are currently inside the fancy bowl viewing a memory of a giant chess board, Kreacher thinks." Harry grinned. Of course she'd want to see how first years handled her task of hiding the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Okay, when they come out will you please tell them I'm going to join them and to wait for me, then come get me. After you tell me, then get my parents and bring them to the Drawing room. Before all that though, do you have any Meatloaf sandwiches?"

"Kreacher does. Master was ill when Kreacher brought him lunch yesterday, so the food was kept fresh by spells. Would Master like Kreacher to get them for him?"

"Yes, please, thank you Kreacher, bring them…to the Drawing room, I think I'll just wait there instead of here." Harry walked to the door and headed down the hallway while the elf popped down the kitchen.

Harry walked into the Drawing room and headed over to his mound of mail and sighed.

Twenty minutes later and two sandwiches gone, the others showed up abruptly. They didn't notice Harry sitting in the corner reading through several pieces of mail so they continued to talk.

"Do you think Harry would permit me to view the rest of that night? I've always wondered what happened with Quirinus that night. Albus told me that he was possessed by Voldemort, but I don't understand when he was possessed," said Minerva as they took their seats.

"No one really knows for sure when he was possessed. But he met up with Voldemort during his travels a few years before our first year," Harry said from his corner earning a shocked look from the others. "Sorry about blowing up earlier. I think I've come up with a way for me and my parents to…get along better. They should be here soon." With that the door opened and James and Lily wandered in.

"Whose house elf was that?" asked Lily.

"It was mine. I kind of inherited him from Sirius…mum, dad, I wanted to talk to you for a minute. I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier, I just don't like being treated like a child. I've lived through too much to be considered a child and when people treat me like one, it gets to me. Too understand your side of the story, I think it would be helpful if I saw that night, when you had to make the decision. It might help me understand your point of view better," he said philosophically. They looked at each other for a brief moment and then nodded.

"Of course, Harry. And we did discuss my reaction earlier, and I'm sorry I acted like that. It's just so hard for me to see you in danger, especially something that you walked right into knowing that you were in danger," said Lily. She was wringing her hands and looked like she wanted to lunge at Harry and hold him tightly, but she held back. Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug instead.

"I guess I can kind of understand that. But," he said while he was hugging her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You have to understand, I've done much more dangerous things than fighting a Troll. I wouldn't have shown that one to you if I'd have known you'd find that too dangerous. I thought the Troll was a funny one." He smiled at her and he heard Sirius's bark like laugh behind him.

"It was that! But then again, I've watched you fight a dragon, merpeople, and a hag!" said Sirius. James and Lily's eyes widened.

"I've never fought a hag," said Harry as he led his parents back to the couches.

"Oh? One word…ribbit," said Sirius causing everyone to laugh noisily. James and Lily just stared in confusion.

"It's a very long story, I can tell you about it a different time. To make a very long story short, a woman named Delores Umbridge was my fifth year Defense teacher and she was a complete hag, not to mention looked like a toad wearing a pink cardigan and black bow atop her foul head. But, I'd like to see your memory before I get into a different story."

James and Lily decided to both use their memories of the night and they removed bits and put them into the bowl. Before everyone entered James spoke.

"Just so you know, this only covers a part of about twenty-four hours worth of agonizing over a decision. Don't judge us too harshly for what you might see," he said. Harry nodded and stuck his finger in the swirling plasma filled bowl.

* * *

A/n: Okay well, my first week of school is done, and it went fairly well! Other than my Photoshop teacher we're all from the 1800's and don't know how to use a computer...she thought she had to teach us how to exit a program from the little X box in the upper right hand corner...i mean come on! So, i got lots of good reviews for the last chapter! people keep telling me to post! so here it is! I just got word that my all time favorite story, harry Potter and the Atiquity Link by semprini on schnoogle is finally updating a sequel!!!!! OMG it's like a dream come true! this story has like, everything in it! It's also where i got my idea of the goblin and the baby pun in my other story, if you've read Summer after, you know what i mean. that's where i got it from, well Semprini told us a few months ago that she's doing a sequel and it would be out by x-mas, and it's coming out now!!!!! I might re-read Antiquity Link first though, just for fun! Everyone should check it out! Okay now that i'm done promoting other stories, tell me what you think of mine!

Oh, i found a book in Borders the other day, it's called the Alchemyst: the secrets of the immoprtal Nicholas Flamel, omg it's so good! Nothing to do with HP, but it's got magic and evil and good fighting for all eternity, and get this...a Prophecy! What story isn't complete without a prophecy? it's such a good story and it's got 2 sequels, maybe more idk.

**Review please!**


	29. That's an Irish Lulllaby

Chapter 29

* * *

Harry nodded and stuck his finger in the swirling plasma filled bowl. The others followed suit and found themselves in a comfortable living room at dusk. Harry was staring at a large armchair watching his mother singing to a small child.

**_Over in Killarney,_**_**  
**_**_Many years ago,_**_**  
**_**_Me mither sang a song to me_**_**  
**_**_In tones so sweet and low._**_**  
**_**_Just a simple little ditty,_**_**  
**_**_In her good ould Irish way,_**_**  
**_**_And I'd give the world if she could sing_**_**  
**_**_That song to me this day._**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_Hush, now don't you cry!_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_That's an Irish lullaby._**__

__**_Oft, in dreams I wander_**_**  
**_**_To that cot again,_**_**  
**_**_I feel her arms a huggin' me_**_**  
**_**_As when she held me then._**_**  
**_**_And I hear her voice a humin'_**_**  
**_**_To me as in days of yore,_**_**  
**_**_When she used to rock me fast asleep_**_**  
**_**_Outside the cabin door._**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_Hush, now don't you cry!_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_**_**  
**_**_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_**_**  
**_**_That's an Irish lullaby._**

Harry had tears in his eyes as he listened to his mothers soft voice as she sang him a lullaby for the first time he could ever remember. The others just watched as he crouched by the chair and sat on the ground staring at his mum while she sang. When she was done, baby Harry was fast asleep and curled up with his arms around her waist. She pulled a blanket around him and smiled.

"Lily?" asked a younger James as he entered the room. She held up a finger to her lips and smiled. "Ah, little tyke conked out already?" he asked quieter.

"That song does it every time," she said. He smiled at her as he sat on the armrest next to her. The current Harry smiled too. She sang that to him often by the sound of it.

"I'm sorry we can't bring him treat and tricking like you wanted too tomorrow night," he said and she chuckled.

"Trick or treating, and its fine dear. Harry's safety is the most important thing to me. He's got plenty of Halloween's in the future to dress up and get sweets. Besides, he won't even remember this Halloween anyways." Harry, sitting on the floor still, snorted and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door making everyone jump.

"Lily, were we expecting Sirius or Peter tonight?" asked James quietly as he pulled out his wand. She shook her head as she stood up slowly to not disturb the babe in her arms. Harry stood up off the ground and stepped closer to the wall to better see what was going on.

They all watched as Lily took her child and headed towards the stairs and, as quickly as she could, climbed them. James waited for a minute before she came back down. They headed towards the door slowly, both holding out their wands.

The person on the other side knocked again, sounding more impatient.

James shared a look with Lily and he called out, "Who's there?"

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts," called the man behind the door. James and Lily both sighed in relief. James went to the door and opened it a crack, "Password?" he asked a faint smile on his face.

"James you know it's me, must I really?" asked Dumbledore with a resigned sigh.

"You know the rules, Professor. You made them," said James with a sneaky smirk.

"Very well," he sighed. "Tom Riddle is a great, bloody wanker with foot odor and garlic breath," mumbled Albus quickly. Harry, Ron, Ginny, James, and Sirius all laughed loudly. Hermione and Lily just shook their heads trying to conceal their smiles. The younger James opened the door fully and embraced the elderly man in front of him.

"James, what have I told you about calling me by my name?" said Albus.

"I know, sir, but seven years of calling you Professor is a hard habit to break. I'm sorry Albus I'll try harder," said James with a grin. Lily smiled.

"Hello, Albus. I must say you gave us a bit of a fright. We weren't expecting anyone tonight," said Lily as she led the men into the living room. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Yes, please, and perhaps a splash of brandy as well. I've had the worse night, and it's about to get harder. I've much to tell you," he said gravely. James and Lily shared a look.

"Did you find out who the traitor is?" asked James as Lily left the room quickly to get the tea.

"In a way, I guess you could say, though I was very shocked to learn who." He left it at that and they waited for Lily to return with tea. A moment later she returned with a tray of tea and Halloween biscuits.

"Ah, I've always found the Muggle's versions of witches to be quite amusing," said Albus as he picked up a frosted cookie of a woman with green skin, an exaggerated wart on her nose, and a black pointed hat on her head. He took a small bite of the tip of her hat, chewed, and then bit off her nose. The people standing off to the side snickered.

"Albus, what is it you needed to say? Who's the traitor?" asked James. Lily looked up from her pouring tea and looked at James and then Albus.

"You know who the traitor is? Is it…Remus?" she asked quickly, fear spreading across her face.

"It is not Remus Lupin," said Albus. The other two sighed in relief. "I'm afraid your relief is premature. The traitor is Peter Pettigrew." The looks on James and Lily's faces were shocked and horrified.

"Peter? No, no! He's…he's a wimp, Voldemort wouldn't want that little lump of…of…" James struggled to think of a word to call his friend.

"James, it does fit kind of. Peter has always been the type to hang around those who could protect him, the popular people, the smarter people, and the people with power. I just can't believe little Peter…he adores you and Sirius. You are his best friends, how could he do this?" asked Lily. The two sat and held each other for a moment before James sat up quickly.

"We need to get out of here! Peter knows, he's…" he looked at Dumbledore and pulled out his wand.

"Tell me something only Albus Dumbledore would know."

"The time you let the 1,000 chocolate frogs loose in the Great Hall, I knew it was you, and I winked at you from across the bedlam in the Hall." James lowered his wand.

"You know, I thought I was done for, for days after that wink. I thought you were telling me that I was going to get it, expelled," said James.

"That was you? Just you?" asked Lily.

"Well, me and Sirius. But I never told the others he winked at me. How did you know it was us?" he asked. Harry was watching this closely. He knew what was coming, but it seemed to drag on forever.

"The Muggles have a saying, a magician never reveals his secrets, James. I know much of what goes on in that school. But I should continue with what I came here tonight to do. I want you two to know, I am from the future. Only about forty-eight hours in the future, but never-the-less, I am. To me, about twelve hours ago you two were dead, and Harry an orphan."

James and Lily both gasped as tears sprung up in their eyes. They clung to each other for comfort, Lily crying on his shoulder.

"Please, let me continue," said Albus. "I came back in time because I think I know of a way I can save you both. I want you to listen carefully, because you have a very difficult decision to make soon, I want you to understand the gravity of the consequences.

"First, let me explain what happened last night, in my time at least. Halloween night, you two were having a normal night indoors, like you had promised me three days ago. Peter told Voldemort where you are and he came. First, he killed James in this room, then he went up the stairs and killed Lily in Harry's room. She did something, so that when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, in his crib," Lily started to sob at this part. "Lily, if my idea goes as planned all three of you will survive. Please, would you like a cheering charm?" She nodded and he waved his wand. She visually cheered up, but was still grave looking, but no longer crying hysterically.

"As I was saying, When he turned his wand on Harry and performed the Killing curse, it rebounded onto himself." James and Lily gasped and looked at the stairs right where Harry was standing. He blanched when he saw them looking at him, but realized they were looking through him and up the stairs.

"Heh, heh, I almost wet myself right there," he said to lighten the mood. The others chuckled before going back to the memory. It was very enlightening to them all, none more than Harry.

"Voldemort was no longer in the land of the living as we know it. He will return one day I am sure of it, but for now, he's gone. Lily you did something that night to save him, you sacrificed your self. Do you know of a spell you might have done?" She shook her head slowly.

"I've been reading a lot, but not sacrificial spells. I'm not some nutter who'd sacrifice a cow to save someone," she said. James and Albus smiled. The rest of them chuckled.

"No, Lily, I meant blood protection spells. It seems that when you took the killing curse to save Harry, your love for him protected him. I used a light form of Legilemency on Harry, and saw his memory of the night. You begged for mercy, and when he didn't give it, you offered yourself if it would spare Harry. You gave yourself to save Harry." James looked at Lily and hugged her.

"If it couldn't be me who saved our son, I'm glad it was you," he murmured softly. Harry smiled. They really did love each other and seeing it like this made him very happy.

"I have a plan, you two, and I want you to hear it before you agree. Harry needs to survive because of the Prophecy. Now remember, listen to the whole thing, because right now, it's either this, or you both die." They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it. We don't care what it is, we'll do it so that we can be with our son," said James. Lily nodded emphatically.

"Please, listen first. Lily you will need to sacrifice something, and the only thing I think will work will be part of your life. Instead of dying, you'll sacrifice a portion of your life, and will be in a coma until Voldemort is finally vanquished. It could be five years, it could be fifty. You won't know until you wake up, and learn the date. James for the sake of your wife, you would join her. Harry can be raised by Sirius and Remus, there is also your sister and her family, Lily."

Everyone watched the two as they looked at each other and thought about this. Harry watched their faces especially. The emotion they showed was deep and painful to watch. Give up their lives, or give up their son.

"Albus, how can you ask us to do something like this? My sister is a Muggle who hates magic of any kind, even the slight of hand, fake magician's Muggles have at parties. And Sirius and Remus, raise a child? I know they love Harry, but…Sirius hasn't fully grown up, and Remus…I love him to death, and I'm so glad he's not the traitor, but he's a werewolf, the Ministry would never allow him to help raise a child. These choices aren't exactly making this insane decision any easier. Maybe if he was going to you or Minerva, I know you two could raise him well enough, but…I just don't know!" Lily said, tears streaming down her face. She leaned forward so her forehead touched her knees, he hands clasped behind her head. James rubbed her back softly.

"Dear heart, Sirius knows the basics about caring for a child. He can change nappies, feed him, put him to bed, play with him carefully enough to not break him. We trained Padfoot ourselves around Harry. I think he'd be a great Godfather, why else did we pick him? And Remus would be the responsible one, getting Harry to bed _on time_ and feeding him _healthy_ food. I think the two of them could do just as good a job as you and I. What other choice do we have? It's either this, or we…die," said James softly.

"I know that James! But there has to be a different option! Maybe we could…go back and stick to Sirius as Secret Keeper," she said as she turned to Albus who was shaking his head.

"I feel that this has to happen this way, Lily. Harry made Voldemort disappear that night. I don't know how long he's gone for but, if anything makes that monster go away even if for a week, we can get our feet back on the ground, and do something. We're loosing this war right now, Lily, it's either this, or I erase your memories of me being here tonight, and tomorrow night goes off like it's supposed to. I don't want that and I am very sorry it has to be this way, but I think you should take this chance. In twenty years, you could be living a normal life, in a safe world, with your child, maybe even more children around. But any other plan changes the timeline too much, and I can't risk that. I'm sorry," he said sadly. Lily shook her head and ran straight at Harry, bursting though him and running up the stairs.

James sat and shook his head on the couch before standing up.

"How much time do I have to convince her?" he asked.

"Roughly twenty-four hours. James, I am very sorry it has to be this way," said the old man. James nodded.

"Make yourself at home, we aren't expecting anyone…until tomorrow night at least. I'll go and talk to her, give me some time." Albus nodded and sat back in the chair and sighed as James trudged up the stairs slowly.

* * *

A/n: alrighty then people. I can't believe how long it feels since i updated but not even been a week! It just feels like forever ago! I have decided that now that i'm really busy (finally) i will be posting at least on Wednesdays. those are my days off from school and work, though that is subject to change. If i get free time on the weekends (Friday-Sunday) I might post another chapter, depending on how many reviews i get (I prefer good quality reviews telling what the reviewer liked.) I'd like to remind people that multi-reviewing a chapter isn't a good way to get me to review. Only review a chapter once, please. But try and make it a good review, i love knowing when people liked a chapter, but i love it even more if you tell me what about the chapter made you like it so much!

I mentioned the book The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel in my last update, but i've finished the book and I'm getting the sequel soon. Only 3 books are out, the next one is coming in April 2010. there will be 6 books total, (2010, 2011, and 2012 are the release dates on the authors website) I forgot to mention the Author's name was Michael Scott last time so a nice little review reminded me.

thanks to Ainsaboo for being my 200th reviewer! My other story doesn't even have that many reviews and it's 200K+ words!

Apparently I've been appearing in my reviewers dreams! ejgoodrich PM'd me saying that they had a dream where i wrote a really good book that was turned into a movie and they were waiting for me at the premire...i laughed so hard when i read this, and i was at work too! lol. I hope it comes true!

Lastly, i think everyone should go over and read Harry Potter and the Antiquity Link by semprini on Schnoogle. She just started updating a sequel to her story, and AL is the first one. It's my favorite Fanfic ever, and i try and write like the style Semprini uses. So if you like my stories, you might like this one as well. It's also very long! Okay this a/n is obscenely long... Please REVIEW!!!! Thanks!


	30. Workings of a Blood Ritual

**Author's note:** Okay sorry this is so late, to make up for it I'm posting another chapter tomorrow! There are two reasons why this is so late, the first reason, I'll cover in my second a/n at the bottom of the page. The second reason is because this is a huge chapter, plot wise, and I wanted it perfect. I also needed to write part of the next chapter before posting this one since I might have had to change some things as I wrote. Okay so that's three reasons...Read on and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

The memory faded as James walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Everyone waited as a small room, painted a sage green with cream colored trim came into view. A small cream colored cot lay in the corner, a wooden rocking chair next to it. Lily sat on the edge of the chair watching little Harry sleep peacefully. She cupped her hand on his small head and smoothed his baby fine hair down, but it popped back up relentlessly, which made her smile sadly.

Harry's light snoring made the older people smile. He was a very cute baby after all.

Harry watched as James walked over to Lily and crouched down next to the cot. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Lily," James whispered. "We need to talk, why don't we go into our room. Albus is staying downstairs for now. He agrees we need to talk in private before we make a decision."

Lily showed no recognition that she'd heard him, she only continued to stare at her child and pet his head affectionately. A slow tear fell onto her cheek and she closed her eyes. She stood up and James held her tightly. He had enough forethought to wave his wand over the cot and silence any noise they made.

She sobbed onto his shoulder very hard for several minutes. Finally, her cries slowed and she pulled away slightly. James had cried a little as well, and when she saw his tears she wiped them away with a sad smile.

"What a pair we make," she muttered. "I don't want to leave him right now. He's okay with a silencing charm over him for now, right?" she asked. He nodded and conjured a love seat for them to sit at.

"My first question is this, what do you think we should do? My second will be to ask you to justify your reasoning," James said. Harry looked shocked, and glanced over at his father in real time. Who shook his head and nodded towards his younger self. The meaning was clear, pay attention and will talk afterwards.

"I never realized you were so literal and forward, James. Aside from trying to get me to go out with you at least," joked Lily. Minerva chuckled lightly from the corner as did the current Lily.

"Well, I do like to think that I'm growing up, dear. But you're avoiding my question," he reminded her. She sighed.

"I don't know what to do, James. My first opinion is that it's too crazy. My second is that we don't even know the whole plan yet, how it will work, and the basics of how we'd survive. So, I guess I'm just worried about leaving our son for so long. I love Sirius and Remus, but…long term I just don't like the idea of them raising Harry. What happens if when we are woken up, he doesn't even know who we are? What if we wake up and we find out he died, or got married and had kids and wants nothing to do with us? I don't think I can handle that James," said Lily sadly. James held her and rubbed her back slowly.

"I don't think we'd have to worry about Sirius and Remus. Harry would be fine with them. I also think that they would raise our son to know who we were…are. I don't think I could do this without telling them we were okay. If he dies while we were asleep, I guess we…well I don't know what we'd do. Kill Sirius?"

"Hey!" said Sirius, who was standing next to Harry, who laughed loudly. James chuckled as well.

"Sorry mate, it was meant to lighten the mood," said James quickly. Sirius grumbled and went quiet just in time to hear Lily's next comment.

"But James…what if he hates us?"

"He won't, darling. He's our son, it will definitely take a long time, but sooner or later I'm sure we'd become close again. What we have to decide is are we willing to put our lives on hold indefinitely for our son's well being." Lily sighed as a few tears escaped.

"Think about it this way dear heart, on one hand we die tomorrow. On the other we live. Harry will one day have his real mother and father to love and care about him, and to be a family with him. Personally, I like the second hand's option. My self-preservation is kicking in, and it doesn't like the first hands plan." Lily slapped his arm lightly but a smile played across her lips briefly before disappearing.

"What happens if we wake up and find out Sirius and Remus couldn't care for him. He'll get sent to some awful orphanage, or worse, to my sister. He could grow up hating us for 'dying' and then he finds out we were alive the whole time, and that we went along with the plan. He'd hate us," she said.

"That's just a risk we'll have to take dear heart. It's one I'm willing to take. I would rather our son be alive and well and hate us, than dead and…well, dead is pretty final."

"James, I'm seri—I'm not kidding around. Please don't joke right now," she said.

"Wow, you two took those Sirius/serious jokes Siriusly didn't you?" asked Sirius, grinning. Lily, James, and Minerva all groaned. The younger aged people all chuckled but paid attention to the memory.

"I know, Lily, you know I joke around when I think the mood is too dark. But I think my point was made. We just have to trust Albus to make sure Harry is taken care of by people we trust. If he hates us, then he hates us. There's nothing we can do about it, but move on and try to help him understand why we chose this, and if he's determined to hate us, then…our baby will go on with his life and we'll move on with ours, hopefully seeing each other on holidays, but if not then…there's nothing we can do about it."

James and Lily sat and cuddled on the love seat together watching little Harry sleep while the memory faded.

* * *

As the fog cleared around the group they saw the living room again. Albus was sitting in the same place reading a novel titles Godric by Frederick Buechner. It was fairly new and still sitting on the coffee table. It was a Muggle novel and he was intrigued at how they new of Godric Gryffindor. A few pages into the story, he realized that it wasn't the same Godric, but it was still an interesting story.

James and Lily arrived from the stairs and walked across the room and sat on the couch.

"Interesting novel, this book. Muggles are so intriguing sometimes," said Albus as he closed the book and set it aside.

"Never did get to finish that book," muttered the present day Lily. James and Sirius chuckled.

"What have you two decided?" asked Albus casually. They shared a look and James spoke.

"We'd like to know more about the whole plan before we make out final decision," he said. Albus nodded.

"That's quite fair. Why don't I start at the beginning. You know the reason why I came here. You two were killed and Harry was left an orphan. Your sacrifice, Lily, saved his life and sent Voldemort to…well, I'm not sure where, but he was no longer in a physical form I'm guessing. I am saddened by the fact that the hero of the world right now is alone without his family. This plan allows a similar sacrifice to be made, while letting you two live to be able to join Harry in the future when Voldemort is finally vanquished and gone from the world forever.

"The sacrifice involves several ancient spells that combine your life essence, and your willingness to sacrifice part of your life to save your child. It is in actuality a blood ritual, or blood protection that takes your blood in Harry and uses it as a shield against evil for a period of time. In this case, until you awaken again. As long as you, Lily, are in this magical coma your blood that lives on in Harry will protect him.

"It's a very complex spell that you almost need to understand the basis of ancient spell creation to understand exactly how it works, so even I find it hard to understand the…technicalities of the underlying spell work. But it is proven to work.

"What it does is first it measures the willingness of the person making the sacrifice, and the severity of the situation. In this case, Lily, you will need to have no doubt in your mind that this is what you want to do, or it will not work and the situation is in itself, dire enough to merit this ritual.

"The next step we would have to specify that the spell is to protect Harry James Potter from the Killing Curse sent by Tom Marvolo Riddle on October 31, 1981. The spell will then make sure that if this situation happens, which it will, the spell rebounds onto the caster, but it will only work this way once. The more precise the day, year, and time along with the names of the people involved the more accurate the spell.

"For instance if, say Tom decides to wait until the early morning of November 1st, the spell would probably not work, since the day October 31st, 1981 is so specific it would only work from 12:00 am to 11:59 pm of October the 31st, 1981. But, if we were to say, October to November 1981 the possibility of Tom coming at 12:01 am November 1st would be covered and the spell would work. Do you understand?" asked Albus. James had a slightly dazed look on his face as he struggled to keep up.

Lily thought for a moment and asked, "But you said the more specific the spell the more accurate it is. What happens if just saying October or November 1981 isn't specific enough?"

"Ah, good question. When I said the more specific it is, I should have used an example of a vague reference that would still work. For example, if someone were to say, 'Protect Harry James Potter during the span of 1981 from a Killing curse sent by Tom Marvolo Riddle,' the spell would work just fine. Leave out a name or a type of spell and the less strength the spell can use. Having a full name of the Protected, and the Opponent gives very specific details and is a valid way to use the spell, but add a spell and it gets more specific, add a year, month and so on. Does that make more sense?" he asked.

They nodded and James opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again and asked, "You said the spell would work until Lily woke up again, but then you said the spell would only work this way one time. Sounds a little contradictory to me."

"Well, in essence because you put a time limit on when this part of the spell would work eventually that specific part of the spell dies out after the last day, minute, and second of the protection. But there are more parts to the spell as I will continue in a moment which will last much longer. As long as necessary." James nodded his understanding so Albus continued.

"This second part, which specifies the time and days of protection requires three blood sacrifices, of only a single drop of blood. One from the protector, Lily; the caster of the spell, myself; and a third party, which the Protector cannot know whom the blood belongs too. I have obtained that sample and brought it with me tonight, so there is no need to bother anyone else. Since you are not allowed to know who, please don't ask specifics about this part because if you guess the donor, the spell is void." James butted in for a second with a question.

"Could you tell me who the third blood donor is? What significance do they have to the spell?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"James, Lily cannot know this or she'll start guessing who the person could be. If she would consent, I can place a spell on her for a few moments so she could not hear or see my lips move and I can answer your questions to an extent." Lily looked at James and then at Albus.

"I consent. If James approves, I'll go along with it with no questions asked," she said. Albus nodded to her and waved his wand over her.

"She is now deaf and dumb to an degree where she is unable to understand what we are saying. Your first question I cannot bluntly answer, even to you. It would risk the spell too much if Lily were to read your expression and guess. But I will answer the other question. The third blood donor is the person who might protect Harry after the spell. It is able to switch people if, say the donor cannot physically tend to their part of the obligation, in this case caring for Harry. So, the third donor isn't a definite, set in stone as the Muggles say, rule," said Albus quickly. James nodded.

"My next question is, can a werewolf act as blood donor?" he asked. Albus thought for a few moments.

"Good question," said Harry from the corner.

"I guess your trying to deduce the donor?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Thanks, and I already figured it was Sirius," said the current James. "Process of elimination says Peter is out for sure. If a werewolf can't donate, then Remus as well is out, that leaves Sirius…or me. But I didn't donate so I know it wasn't me."

"Mate, if he took blood from me, I don't know about it James," said Sirius ominously. James gasped, looked at the old wizard, and muttered, "That bastard!"

Everyone looked at him and then back at Albus Dumbledore, almost willing the past James to ask the question the current James had already deduced.

The quick conversation died as Albus spoke again.

"No, a werewolf cannot act as donor. It would corrupt the spell too much, I believe."

"Okay, my next question is does the donor have to know they are donating?"

Everyone held their breath waiting for the answer. Albus looked at James and took a deep breath.

"Yes, they do need to know. Blood unknowingly given in a ritual like this almost always reverses the spells potency."

Gasps rang around the room. Harry reached over and punched the wall he was nearest, but being insubstantial, his fist went through the wall and he stumbled for a moment.

"That right bloody _bastard_! Who the hell did he use as donor!?" shouted Harry. Hermione was looking from Harry to Albus, and back. Suddenly, it dawned on her, but she held her expression in check. She'd tell the group after the memory, but at that moment Albus was about to talk again and she felt like they needed to hear the rest of his speech.

"Shh, listen to what's he's saying!" she said above everyone else.

* * *

a/n 2: Okay so the second reason, life...college homework and papers/essays, all caught up with me last week. Not to mention work, and financial aid problems at school. But i think i should be good now. To make up for the lateness, i'm posting again tomorrow once the chapter is finished and polished. Since i have about a 7 hour work day tomorrow and i can be online and using my computer the whole time, the chapter shouldn't be too hard to finish. Well, after i finish my Logic homework...but it's just a worksheet so...psh, easy peasy! Can anyone guess who the third donor is? Next question, why does it have to be that person? Hmm... I also want to add, i know i don't have the present day characters reacting to a lot, but think of it as they are paying attention to the memory and they'll discuss and show their reactions afterwards.

Lastly, Please only review once per chapter. if you want to send a friendly reminder to update, email me, or PM me. The info is on my profile! I am going to start deleting repeat reviews that only say update soon or something similar. Just email/PM me to motivate me! Don't abuse the review button, i've been getting spam reviews, all from Anonymous reviewers, and i don't want to have to block anonymous reviews, i enjoy them too much!

Please REVIEW!!! thanks!


	31. Confessions of Toddler Love

Chapter 31

* * *

After Albus' revelation and Hermione's perceptiveness the others quieted down to hear the rest.

"Well, if that's that James, and you don't have any more questions, I'll take the spell off Lily, then?" asked Albus. James nodded absently and Lily was lifted of the spell.

"James, do you trust what he said?" she asked immediately.

"Yes. Firstly, since I know you'll wonder," started James before the older wizard interrupted.

"James, do not give her clues. It could ruin the whole thing," said Albus sternly.

"I know, I was just going to tell her the answer to my last question. It doesn't give her a clue other than what the answer is, and I know she'll wonder about this and it could affect how she feels about doing the whole thing." Albus thought for a moment, and then nodded his consent. "Dear heart, I asked if the donor has to know if they are donating, and the answer is yes, they have to know they are donating their blood for this."

Lily sighed in relief. James was right, this was something that she'd worried about.

"Now, I should continue. We haven't much more time, we still need time for you two to decide either to do this ritual or not, and then the time to actually perform it. I covered the first part, the second part, and now I'll cover the third with you.

"The third part of the spell is what protects Harry for the duration of the time you are in a coma. The majority of the ritual's power is concentrated in this part of the spell because it is usually the part that lasts the longest. Though possibly the most simple part of the actual spell work.

"What I would do as the caster is state the purpose of this part, perhaps I'd say, Lily Evans Potter sacrifices her life to be in a magical coma for the protection it will provide for her son, Harry James Potter, until such time as he awakens her. This part doesn't need so many specifics as the second part, and it does not need a blood sacrifice. Merely the sacrifice of being placed in the coma works. It is also able to stand alone and not need to be paired with the other parts of the spell, which is how I'll be placing the coma on James as well."

Albus looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding to himself.

"There is a fourth part of the spell that is optional. If you so choose, I can tie Harry's Life Force to yours. What that means is, if Harry dies during the war, you too will die as well. Otherwise without this part, if he dies the spell is automatically stopped and reversed and you wake up on your own. If you choose this and Harry dies, the tree of you will move on at the same time. This is a hard decision so I want you two to discuss it and decide together, because I will only do it one way or the other. I will not split you up."

James and Lily both looked at each other and he nodded towards the stairs. She sighed and stood up.

"We'll be right back," said James to Albus who nodded and picked up the book from before.

As the two left the room the memory faded.

The current James spoke as a new memory came into view as James and Lily entered the room from the stairs.

"We both agreed on not doing the fourth option. We thought about it but we wanted the option to be open so that we could have kids again in the future, not that we would want to replace you Harry, we just decided that we wanted to have faith that you'd survive. Taking the last option was like…"

"James?" said Lily. He looked at her. "Shut up. We decided to not partake in the last option. The reasons aren't important, just that we didn't. Pay attention," she finished.

James rolled his eyes but went silent. Harry smiled and turned towards the living room.

"What do you mean we can't leave a small note behind for Sirius and Remus? What will they think?" asked James loudly. Little Harry had woken from his nap and was sitting in Albus's lap playing with the long, white beard smiling and giggling when Albus reached over and wiggled the end of his beard under Harry's chin or in his small ear. Albus was smiling and chuckling as he played with the child.

"James, if I were to let Sirius and Remus know that you and Lily are indeed alive, they won't act as if their two best friends had just died and they became guardians of a child overnight. Of course they'd miss you, but in the long run they cannot know. What would happen if they told Harry before it was the right time? He would want to awaken you and then the sacrifice is null and void. Don't you want Harry to be as protected as possible? Telling them leaves open the possibility that Harry could find out too soon. I'm sorry, but a note is out of the question." Albus smiled sadly at James' broken expression.

"James, I can understand the reasoning behind your idea but it just can't work. Are there any more questions?" he asked them.

"Yes, sir. You said earlier that there was no other option for one of us to stay behind and raise Harry. Why is that? It seems like you would only be putting James under for no real reason. Why can't he stay and raise Harry alone? Or with Sirius and Remus?" James looked at her and thought for a moment.

"May I answer that?" he asked Albus. Lily looked a little shocked, but Albus's twinkling eyes and slight smile gave him the right of way to answer.

"My thought is this, what would happen to Lily and Harry if perhaps I would die before the end of the war? Lily would be in a coma, helpless, and Harry would be, essentially, alone. To put both of us in a coma guarantees that Harry has both of us when Voldemort is finished.

"Another idea that just came to me, Harry obviously isn't going to be accomplishing this very soon, I'm guessing about twenty years maybe before we'd have to wake up. That's a long time to be alone and a single parent. I would hate it if I became friends with another single mother, and…betrayed you at some point. I agree with Albus, it has to be either both of us, or neither."

"Well said, James. That is precisely why. Does that answer your question, Lily?"

She nodded and the conversation moved on to the protection of the house.

"It gets pretty boring and I think we ended it around here. The last memory is the actual spell work and ritual being done," said Lily quietly. She was watching herself cuddling the young Harry as he squealed while she changed his nappy. Harry smiled as he watched her do almost the same thing he had done only the day before with Teddy in front of her as she woke up.

Her past self blew raspberries on the little boys tummy and he giggled insanely. He sat up and she reached down for him and pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, my little prince. Mummy loves you. I love you, baby," she said sadly. Harry looked at her and frowned.

"Mummy go?" he asked her as he tilted his head to the side.

"No, Mummy's not going anywhere, baby. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will, no matter what," she said back. He placed his tiny hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"Ah luh mummy. Mummy no go," he said. He was getting distressed at the tears in her eyes.

"Did…Harry, did you just say you love me?" she asked astonished. Harry had only had a basic understanding of speech still. He could say mummy and dada, Ha-ee was his own name, Pa'oo meant he wanted to play with Padfoot, no was a big new word for him, and then meek meant milk. Otherwise, he hadn't really said much that made sense to adults.

"Ha-ee luh mummy," Harry said firmly. James was watching with a huge grin on his face and tears in his eyes as he walked over to them.

"Harry, that's great! Good job, baby! Now say you love dada," he prompted.

"Ha-ee luh mummy," Harry said again with a grin.

"No, Harry say you love dada," said James.

"Luh mummy," was the only response. James looked down hearted. But Lily just laughed.

"Harry, you're hurting daddy's feelings. Don't you love daddy too?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Ha-ee luh dada. Ah lum mahk da Pa'oo. MOO-EE!" shouted Harry after a few mumbled gibberish words.

James was dancing around the room in a weird, excited, happy dance.

"He said he loves me! And he said Moony! Wait till I tell…" James' happy dance halted suddenly. The mood in the room dropped suddenly when James realized he might never speak to his friends again, or at the very least not for a very long time. He slumped to his spot on the couch, his excited mood disappearing faster than a chocolate cake did in front of Remus.

"Albus, I don't know if I can do this without at least seeing them one more time, maybe in someway be able to say goodbye. I just don't know," said James looking defeated.

The memory faded leaving the watchers saddened.

"Moony. I never even got to say good bye," whispered James with tears in his eyes.

* * *

a/n: sorry if this is shorter than you'd like, i was surprised with a pop quiz before class...basically a friend who has the same class and teacher came to see me at work today and told me that our teacher had given them a "pop quiz" during class and we were to expect one during class later. SO, long story short, instead of writing another chapter while at work, i did homework and studied...i'm such a...good student. I almost said nerd...but that's a given, i don't have to do homework to be considered a nerd...just being myself gets that accomplished! LOL. It's about 1 am right now...i promised another chapter and by joe i have it done and posted now! Now i can sleep! yay! I worked really hard on getting this chapter done, so Please review! Let me wake up to reading your wonderful reviews! Thanks!


	32. Goodnight My Little Marauder

Chapter 32

* * *

James squatted with his head in his hands. Lily kneeled next to him as the next room came into focus again.

"James, dear, Remus knows…knew you cared about him. He wouldn't have wanted you to beat yourself up about this. He found happiness again, with that girl named Tonks. He even had a child. We can't dwell on that right now, please don't feel bad about this right now," Lily said to him softly. He still had his head in his hands, but he slowly nodded and started to stand. He had tears in his eyes and he reached over and hugged Lily. Harry had to look away from his father's grief before he started to break down as well.

He looked over at Hermione and Ginny who were watching with teary eyes at his parents. Ron was looking at Albus Dumbledore as he stood in the corner of the room looking out a window.

When Harry looked around the room he saw it was the same room as the one where he'd found his parents the day before. A light, breezy room with two beds, one with yellow blankets and one with light green. A painting in the center of the wall, between the two beds depicted a country scene of rolling green hills, a grove of trees next to a small pond, on the edge of which sat a small cottage. A small table between the beds had a small oil lamp filled with ever burning fuel and a chair sat between the beds facing the table.

A window covered in a white gauzy material looked out onto a small yard surrounded by trees and low stone wall made of river rocks with a white, wooden post and rail fence on top of the stones. There was a small pond with a running waterfall in the corner. A swinging bench sat next to the pond and had several different types of flowers growing nearby. There was a small white picket fence surrounding the peaceful looking area and Harry assumed it was so a child wouldn't go wandering too close and fall in to the pond. A stepping stone walking path led to child's Muggle-looking play set that included a swing, a slide and a sand box with pails and shovels. An oak picnic table and Muggle charcoal grill took up the rest of the remaining space in the relatively small backyard patio.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Sirius as he walked up behind Harry.

"Where is it?" he asked his Godfather.

"Godrics Hallow, this is the guest bedroom in your old house, Harry. Merlin, James and I worked so hard on that yard for you and Lily. Mostly the landscaping, she did the gardening. We had many a good party in that little patch of heaven back there."

Harry looked out again, imagining himself playing in the sandbox while his parents and their friends grilled up hamburgers and hot dogs, a pitcher of icy lemonade sitting on the table. His mum and someone else were sitting on the swinging bench chattering away about the water lilies and the gold fish. James and Remus were laughing by the grill about some prank they had pulled in Hogwarts, while Sirius was in dog form and playing with little Harry in the sandbox.

In his little vision, or memory, what ever it was, Peter Pettigrew was nowhere to be seen and everyone was happy and content.

_We will see those days again now that mum and dad are back,_ thought Harry to himself. He had made up his mind, he was going to try very hard to be more understanding of his mother's behavior from that point on. They would once again have a peaceful, happy, content life with all of their families and friends.

He didn't know the real condition of the cottage at Godric's Hallow whether the way it had looked to him during Christmas or if it was an illusion like Dumbledore had said, Harry was determined to clean it up and move out of Grimmauld Place and be a real family again.

He looked over at his parents who were still hugging and wondered if they might even try to have more kids. She was only thirty-eight and witches could have children way into their fifties even sixties if they used fertility potions and lived in a bed for nine months. This was because magical people lived twice as long as Muggles. The average Muggle life span was around late 60's to upper 70's, he figured. This meant that wizards and witches could live up to 120 or even to mid 130's. _Yeah,_ thought Harry, _they might have more kids. I wonder how many siblings I might get_.

His thoughts were disrupted by the James and Lily from the past entering the room with their hands clasped and little Harry sleepily blinking around the room in his mother's arms. Lily's eyes were very red and her face was blotchy. James looked as if he'd been crying fairly hard as well but he had a resolute look about him that said he might be sad about what was going to happen, but he was going in head first and ready for anything.

"Lily please lay on the bed, both of you place your wands, and in James' case his glasses, in the table drawer. Make yourselves comfortable." They hugged once more before parting and Lily laid down. James was holding Harry and sitting on the edge of the second bed.

"I love you Lily, Harry will be fine, you'll see. We might wake up to find the world different, but our baby will be just fine, and we'll be a family again. We need to trust Albus, Sirius, and Remus. And Harry. They'll take good care of him," James said from his bed.

"I know James, I'm trying to calm myself down a bit. I have to trust my baby to others. This is the right thing to do, doesn't mean it's easy," she mumbled.

"That's exactly the right thing to think, Lily. Doing what's right isn't always easy, but at least you can look back on this and know that you did what was right. Now, I'm going to start with Lily, since I need the ritual done as soon as possible before Voldemort gets here in five hours so I have time to fix the spells around the yard and house to preserve it around you. I need to make sure it's all finished properly. Don't worry, I won't leave the house until my other self comes to get Harry, I promise you both this."

They all watched as Lily lay still and Albus started waving his wand slowly, a large book on the table between the beds. He was sitting in the chair able to reach both of the beds and see the book on the table.

"Lily Evans Potter, you make this sacrifice in complete knowledge that you are protecting your child from a terrible fate. You agree to this and enter this with your whole heart. Do you agree?"

"I agree," she responded quietly, but firmly. Albus nodded.

"Now begins the second part. _Per illa three cruor donum nos scisco ut Harry James Potter exsisto tutis ex _Avada Kedavra_ transporto per Tom Marvolo Riddle in October 31, 1981._ Blood from the mother, blood from the castor, and blood from the caregiver all given willingly and freely to protect a child from a terrible fate." As he said the different donors he daubed a drop of blood on Harry and Lily's forehead's. She didn't look too happy about this and James had to restrain Harry from wiping the sticky liquid off his forehead, but Albus continued.

"With this blood, protect Harry James Potter." He touched his wand to the blood on Lily's forehead then to Harry's forehead and they both glowed faintly.

"Lily Evans Potter sacrifices her life to be in a magical coma for the protection it will provide for her son, Harry James Potter, until such time as he awakens her or he himself dies." Once Albus finished this sentence he tapped Lily's forehead again, then her chest above her heart, both of which began to glow. He then touched Harry's chest in the same place, then his forehead again and he began to glow too.

They all watched as Lily whispered, "I love you both," before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Harry was crying as he watched the scene play out. James and Lily were standing on both sides of him and holding him while they too cried. Hermione was being held by Ron and Sirius was holding Ginny hand while she watched, torn between the sadness of the scene they were watching and happiness that Harry was able to be comforted by his parents right then. Minerva watched the scene sadly on the other side of Sirius, who had placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her tears. Sirius had silent tears coursing down his cheeks and he did nothing to hide them.

"James," began Albus. "I need you to lay down but continue to hold Harry at your side. I cannot hold him while I do the spell, this way is easier." Before James laid down he brought Harry over to the other bed and set Harry next to his sleeping mother. Little Harry leaned down and kissed his mummy's cheek softly and patted her tummy.

"Nuh-naigh, mummy," he said softly. Hermione and Ginny both burst out crying loudly, while Lily leaned her head into James shoulder, Harry squished between them.

"Come on, you little charmer. Mummy's sleeping, come to bed with daddy," said James through his tears. As he laid down Harry cuddled up next to him and closed his eyes, gripping James' tee-shirt in his tiny fists. James choked back a sob. Even Albus had tears running down his cheeks and into his beard.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, James," he said softly. James stared at Harry's little black head.

"Albus, you said that if we didn't do this, Lily and I would die later tonight. If this is true, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'd rather live like a vegetable for a few years than die before my time. I only ask one thing. If it seems like…Sirius is having a terrible time adjusting, please tell him about this. The only thing that makes me hesitate about this is not telling him. He's as much my brother than anyone, and doing this with out telling him and Remus, well, it leaves a nasty taste in my mouth, whether I understand it or not, I just don't like this."

"I understand James, if I need to I'll tell Sirius and Remus, but only if it's completely essential to the well being of Harry. Now, lay down, is Harry asleep?" he asked. Harry hearing his name peeked one eye open, making the men chuckle. "I guess that answers my question. I'll be taking care of Harry for the next few hours, I know where everything is. I'll also take your cat and owl with me for a few days until Sirius and Remus are settled. You've signed all the documents and wills?" James nodded. Since it was to look like he and Lily were dead, they had signed Last Will and Testaments together, witnessed by each other and Dumbledore acting as notary/public prosecutor, which was in his right as head of the Wizengamot. They were 'leaving' everything to Harry, with Sirius and Remus as executors of the wills, letting them have access to the family vault but creating a trust vault for Harry's spending money while in school, not to be touched until he was eleven and buying school supplies.

"Well, then I guess there is nothing else to do but complete the spell." James took a deep breath, kissed the top of Harry's head and lay down making himself comfortable, his arm around the toddler. Harry snuggled down deeper into James armpit and sighed. A single tear leaked out of James eyes and dropped onto his son's head.

Albus began speaking.

"James Adrian Potter sacrifices his life to be in a magical coma for the protection it will provide for his son, Harry James Potter, until such time as Harry awakens him or Harry dies." Once Albus finished this sentence he went through the wand movements of tapping James head and heart, then Harry's heart and head.

They both glowed and the scene darkened as they heard James whisper, "Goodnight my mini marauder," before falling asleep.

Everyone felt the whooshing sensation leaving a pensive creates, and they landed in the Drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Translations: _Per illa three cruor donum nos scisco ut Harry James Potter exsisto tutis ex _Avada Kedavra_ transporto per Tom Marvolo Riddle in October 31, 1981. = _With these three blood donations we ask that Harry James Potter be protected from the Killing Curse sent by Tom Marvolo Riddle on October 31, 1981.

A/n: Well, i'm back to my plan of posting on Wednesdays. My little sister turned 16 yesterday, and she got her drivers licence today! Yikes! LOL. so What did you all think of the rituals? I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last two chapters...except someone names Jason who left a flame...which made me laugh :)

**Jason**: I find it hard to believe that someone could think my story is too fluffy...it has it's moment's i'll give you that, but it's not _too_ fluffy. Second, my jokes aren't stupid...well...maybe a little, like the Sirius/serious ones, but you almost have to use that one at least once in a story with Sirius. Thirdly, if you're going to ask a question...let me be able to answer it! The question you asked is valid, and yes i do have a way to explain the Resurection stone, i'm just not at that point of the story yet...duh! So please, don't be such a coward and if your going to leave flames, at least be brave enough to let the author send you a private message instead of dressing you down for all the internet to read. *snap snap snap* Oh, what now?

*sigh* wow that felt good :) My first flame made me laugh. almost 64,000 hits, and more than 450 reviews (all of which were good) and finally a flame! I was wondering when i might get one...didn't think it would take so long. I have some really good news, MY Brother's Band was SIGNED!!!! YAY!! The band's name is Killian Ace, just add a www at the beginning and dot com at the end and check them out! My brother is Jake, the bassist. He also plays drums in another band that i used in my other story, X-ISLE. Both bands have a myspace. They played a song called Heavenly Eyes which is an Irish drinking song i think, they called us all up on stage and had us sing with them...great song! We all had so much fun! anywho that was my week, i also went to my little sister's bridal shower...she's getting married in Novemeber this year. It makes me feel old. One sister is now driving and the other's getting married, and i'm only 22...23 in november...Oh well, Review and let me know how i did for this chapter! I need something to do tomorrow while i'm in Photoshop class ignoring my teacher! LOL


	33. Mystery of the 3rd Donor

Chapter 33

* * *

Harry and everyone sat down in silence, each thinking their own thoughts about the scene they had just witnessed in the Pensive. It had felt like they'd been in the memories for several hours but in reality it had only been roughly two hours.

Ron's stomach rumbled loudly making everyone giggle.

"I guess I'm the only one who ate before that trip down memory lane. Why don't I ask Kreacher to bring a large platter of sandwiches and a jug of Pumpkin Juice up for us all. While we wait we can talk about those memories," suggested Harry. The others nodded their agreement. After Harry called the house elf and made the order he sat back in his chair and looked at the stone bowl sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

No one said anything for several minutes until Harry cleared his throat.

"Mum, dad…I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I know I said I was sorry before I saw your memories, but now I guess I can really see where you were coming from, and I know that I was being a git."

"I wouldn't say git, but thanks for apologizing. I'm glad you can see why your mum reacted so strongly," James said. Lily looked at her son.

"Harry, dear, if I promise not to…over react to the rest of your memories, would you still show us some?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Minerva spoke first.

"I can probably be persuaded to leave the Pensive here for a few days, _if_ I get a promise that it won't be abused, or broken?" she asked. Harry nodded emphatically.

"Oh, of course Professor," he said with a bright smile.

"Also, I know this could dampen the fun of seeing memories, but I'm going to ask that only James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione add memories. I don't want every single Weasley and friend you know to be coming and sharing memories. It gets quite messy and hard to separate the different memories if too many people use it within the same time period.

"I'll also ask that if you are telling stories, tell stories, don't just throw in several memories and allow anyone to view them. Augment your stories with memories, not the other way around. Don't show your entire life either, it does run in the same time as reality, so showing your lifetime, would take a life time. Keep in mind how long the memory is, and if it's easier to just tell the story, don't use the Pensive. Alright?" she said. Hermione had a pen and paper tablet in front of her writing down the rules as the professor said them.

They all agreed to the rules at the same moment Kreacher brought lunch. They all grabbed a few sandwiches and a mug of juice and settled in for a long discussion. After shoving a few bites of ham and cheese sandwich in his mouth Harry asked a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"What I don't get is who was the third blood donor?"

"Yeah?" asked Ron through a large bite of turkey and swiss on rye.

"Oh come on you two, surely you can't be that thick? Dumbledore said the third donor was the caregiver," she said frustratingly. She gave them a look that said she thought they should know who it was.

"So, if you know who it was…who was the donor?" asked Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, who watched over you who didn't want too?" she asked. Hermione smiled. At least someone understood. Harry thought for several long moments, and then his eyes widened.

"Snape!" he shouted. James and Lily looked confused, while Sirius shook his head.

"No, Harry he said the donor had to be willing. Snivellus would never had agreed to watch over James Potter's son," he said.

"But he did watch over me. He might not have done it for James…er, dad. But he would for mum," Harry said softly. Lily's eyes widened, as did James. Sirius guffawed. "Severus Snape always loved you mum. After you started dating dad, Snape decided that he would never get you, so he turned to the darkness and became a Death Eater." James, Sirius, and Lily's eyes were all wide.

"He went to an inn one night and overheard a…the prophecy regarding me and Voldemort. But he only heard part of it before he was kicked out. He went and told his Lord, who ended up deducing it was me or Neville Longbottom.

"When Snape found out Voldemort was going after us, he realized you were in danger, mum, and he went to Dumbledore. He begged forgiveness, and basically sought redemption, but Dumbledore asked him to be a spy.

"When you both were – well, I guess I can't say killed anymore – put into comas, Dumbledore asked Snape if he would help watch over me, for Lily. Snape agreed and once I started school, he saved my life a few times. Once in my first year when my broom was being jinxed by a different teacher, in my third year when Remus turned into a werewolf in front of us, he stepped in the way ready to take the attack but Remus heard…a female in the distance," Harry said looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. She was grinning.

"In my fourth year, he was very suspicious of all the foreigners at the school for the Triwizard Tournament. In my fifth year he…supplied fake Veritaserum to Umbridge so she couldn't implement me into telling where Sirius was. He also lied to her when I told him what was going on so he could let Dumbledore and everyone know what was going on. Though I didn't know that he was on our side at the time; he was a very good actor in that aspect. Then during the war, he helped us by getting the sword to us while we were on the run, and he gave me his memories so I'd understand what I'd have to do to finish the war.

"Dad, Sirius, mum, I know you all had your differences with Severus Snape, but he was on our side, and he helped me more than a lot of people. He…he was a good man. A true hero."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were smiling. Lily, thinking of the young man she knew from her childhood, had tears in her eyes, while James and Sirius were sharing doubtful glances, but not saying anything.

"A beautiful speech, Harry. Severus truly was a hero. Thank you for that," said Minerva sadly. Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"I still don't understand who the third donor was," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Think, besides Snape, who cared for Harry, for almost his entire life, but didn't want too?" she asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"No," he breathed. "My aunt? But the donor had to be willing, and…and that would mean Dumbledore knew Sirius and Remus weren't going to take care of me! Which means he lied straight to my parents faces when he said Sirius and Remus were to be the caretakers. He led dad to believe that Sirius was the donor when dad asked about werewolves being able to donate. I can't _believe_ how manipulative that…that bloody codger was!"

"Harry, Language!" said Lily abruptly.

"Actually Lily, I agree with him. Dumbledore went too far this time," said Sirius. "You haven't heard all the nasty stories about your sister and her husband. Let's just say the first time I saw Harry after breaking out, he was running away from home after super inflating his uncle's sister with accidental magic, at age thirteen. They are nasty buggers," he finished. James was holding in a chuckle at the image of Harry inflating someone after getting upset, but Lily was staring at the floor thinking hard.

"So, Albus knew that Sirius wouldn't be the caregiver from the ritual. He used Petunia's blood, so that means he intended from the start that she would be the caregiver. She had to do it willingly, which means either he told her I was going to live, or he threatened her…unless willing means 'not coerced' also." Lily sat for a moment longer, a deep frown on her face. "I'm going to have to pay my dear sister a visit soon."

Harry grinned, as did Sirius and James. Ron and Hermione shared a glance and smiled also, as did Ginny after seeing Harry's grin.

"But not tonight," Lily continued. "I want to be declared 'Alive' before I go. It wouldn't do to have a dead woman walking around and having to explain to all the magical folk. For now, I think I'd like to hear more about your schooling."

* * *

A/n: Wow, life is busy right now! I finally forced myself to sit and write a bit, i have another chapter to post after i get a few reviews for this one. I might just wait and post it in the morning, since it's kinda late here. The last two weeks, i've been sick with a nasty head cold, just glad it's not H1N1, we've had a few outbreaks here at my school so i've been really careful since i don't have health care right now...(eep)...I have a Logic Midterm on Tuesday...(another eep), a paper due monday, and a quiz due then too. So i'm busy this weekend. Not to mention we've had two birthdays in the family, and a few more with friends, big party time of the year for us.

i want to mention one thing, i'd like people to let me know if i should keep peppering my story with various memories and such, or should i move past that part, and just let people assume Harry is still telling his parents about his past?

So, i think i remember only two people guessing who the donor was...I'll admit, i never thought of Snape, but it was a good idea...Okay, Please Review! I'll post another chapter tomorrow, and maybe even a third...if your good to me! Thanks!


	34. Dragon Tales and Other Stories

Chapter 34

* * *

Harry continued from where he had left off that morning with explaining about how he got the Invisibility Cloak for Christmas First year, and how they learned what Fluffy was guarding and that Hagrid was the one who let slip about Nicolas Flamel.

"We were busy searching for information about Flamel when we got a note from Hagrid saying his dragon egg was hatching," said Harry.

"Dragon egg?" said James in shock. Lily looked at him with a confused face.

"What's so surprising about that?" she asked.

"Oh, just that keeping a live dragon egg when you aren't living on a dragon reserve, hatching it – in a wooden hut, I might add – and so on is illegal since 1709 by the Warlock's Convention. There's a reason we have dragon reserves peppered about the country," said Sirius speaking for James.

"Oh," said Lily.

"You know sometimes, Lils, you may be a pretty smart biscuit, but you've had lots of issues remembering certain laws of the wizarding world," added Sirius with a sarcastic grin. She reached over and slapped his arm and said, "What surprises me more is that _you_ knew that." Everyone laughed and then James asked that they continue the story so Hermione picked up where Harry had left off.

"Well, we went down after Herbology and was there when Norbert was hatched." Sirius and James snickered at the name Hagrid had chosen. "But what we didn't count on was Malfoy following us and seeing the dragon on Hagrid's table. We didn't know why he wasn't saying anything over the next couple weeks, but finally we talked Hagrid into sending a letter to Ron's brother Charlie, who lives on a Dragon Reserve in Romania. He sent back that a couple of his friends could come pick up the dragon at midnight on top of the Astronomy Tower. Unfortunately, Malfoy found out about that too, so we had to use the Cloak to cover two of us and the crate with Norbert inside all the way from Hagrid's hut to the tower. Ron had been bitten, so he couldn't go with us, as he was in the hospital wing.

"We got Norbert to the top of the tower, we even got to see Malfoy get caught for being out of bounds by Mc-Minerva." The four teens looked over and saw Minerva beaming.

"You know, I never really believed it was a dragon. I really did think you told a tall tale to Mister Malfoy and poor Neville heard. Never did I truly think any of you were telling the truth. Now that I know you were, I find this hilarious. Never had we had a group of children be so…adamant about breaking the rules. Besides, the twins, and the Marauders at least," she said. Ron and Ginny grinned, as did Sirius and James. Hermione looked abashed at being grouped with the two biggest groups of troublemakers in the history if the school.

"Well, anyways, we sent off Norbert and headed back down to our common room, but halfway there, we got caught by Filch. Apparently, we forgot the Cloak on top of the tower in our excitement of Malfoy getting in trouble and seeing the back of the dragon for good. We both got detention with Hagrid in the forest, along with Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, who got caught trying to warn us Malfoy was going to tell." Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. So far they had avoided saying the person who was helping Voldemort was Quirrell, they had also tried to avoid saying that suspected Snape all year. They wanted to leave it as a surprise for the end of story.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared the story telling of the rest of the detention, and leading up to the day they went down the trap door.

"We figured out that Hagrid had told someone in the pub when he got the dragon egg how to make Fluffy fall a sleep and then the same day Dumbledore was 'called' to the ministry. I realized that Qu…er, someone was going to go down for the stone that night, so we decided to go after him."

"Did you know who it was?" asked Lily. Harry looked at the others before answering.

"Well, we thought it was Snape, but we were wrong. Remember I told you the list of people who all safe guarded the stone with their own enchantments? Minerva, Flitwick, Snape, Hagrid, Quirrell, Sprout and I believe Dumbledore placed one of his own too. Well, Fluffy was Hagrid's obstacle. The next one was Sprout's. She placed Devil's Snare at the bottom of the hole we had to drop into, so that we'd land on the plant. Hermione created bluebell fire and we escaped that one easily.

"The next one was Flitwick's. He enchanted several dozen keys to have wings and fly. There was a big door and a few brooms so we had to fly around and find the right key to the door out of hundreds of keys. Finally, I spotted one with bent wing, and we caught it and opened the door." Ron continued the next part.

"Mc…Minerva's challenge was next. It was a giant chess board. I'm pretty good at chess," he said modestly. Harry chuckled.

"Pretty good? Try a master. I've never been able to beat you!" he said. Ron blushed and continued.

"Well, long story short, I had to sacrifice myself as a Knight for Harry to go on and checkmate the King and go on through the next door." Harry smiled.

"The next door was Quirrell's which was a giant Troll. Thankfully it was already knocked out, and we just had to walk around it to the next door. Which opened up into a small chamber with a small table in the center. As soon as we walked passed the door, flames shot up in both doorways. The flames to go forward were black and to go back into the troll room were purple flames. On the table was…seven bottles, each had something in it, and a piece of paper on the table had a riddle." Hermione took off with the rest of this part of the story.

"Basically, it was not so much magic as it was Logic. Not many wizards or witches can counter Logic, so this was meant to be particularly difficult. Basically, it aid that there were seven bottles, three were poison, two were nettle wine, one would take you through the black flames, and one would let you go back to the Troll room. You just had to figure out which bottle was which. I figured out which bottle would help Harry got forward, but it only had enough for one gulp, so he took that while I took the other one. I went back and revived Ron, and together we went back and we were going to send a letter to Dumbledore. Although I don't know why we wouldn't have just gone to get another teacher, I don't know why sending a letter sounded like the right thing to do, but halfway to the owlery, Dumbledore showed up and knew that Harry had gone after him. He ran down to the third floor, faster than anyone I had ever seen."

"By that time I had taken the potion to get through the other door and had walked through to find Professor Quirrell looking in the Mirror of Erised."

"Erised?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, it's a giant mirror that when you look into it, you see your greatest desire…Erised is desire backwards. It had an inscription on the top that when it was read backwards was something like, I don't show your face, I show your hearts desire, or something like that. I don't have a photographic memory like Hermione here." He ginned at her. "But he was looking in the mirror, which was the final obstacle, Dumbledore's. He said it was one if his more ingenious ideas. The person who looked into it, had to want to find the stone, but not use it or do something with it. Quirrell wanted to give it to Voldemort, so he couldn't get it, but when he had me look into it, I found it in my pocket a moment later. Voldemort, who was possessing Quirrell, told him to kill me and when he touched me it burned him. I figured this out, so I reached up and grabbed his face and held on till I passed out. The next day I found out Quirrell was dead and Voldemort gone. The stone was going to be destroyed and Flamel and his wife would finally die."

He looked at the Pensive and pulled his wand out and started putting memories into the bowl. Hermione added the one of Snape's bottles and fire doors and leaving Harry to go get Ron.

"I guess we can all go in and watch it, it shouldn't take more than about an hour."

* * *

A/n: So! I got a review, which is what i wanted! All i really wanted was one review so that i could post again. As long as the last chapter has one review i'm good, i don't like seeing on my stats that a chapter doesn't have a review...okay, i'm really tired! I must sleep! Let me know, good with the memories, or should i just stop now? Please Review!


	35. Politics in the Morning

Chapter 35

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Bloody hell," murmured Harry sleepily as he reached over and slammed his open palm onto the top of the alarm clock. He turned over and thought about the day ahead of him. It was a Sunday. He'd agreed to meet with Kingsley to talk with several foreign dignitaries about the fall of Voldemort. He was also going to be doing a press release later that day about his parents and he and Kingsley were going to discuss it before the political meeting.

_That's why the bloody alarm clock is going off so early on a Sunday_, Harry thought miserably. He put on his glasses and rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the door.

After his shower he wandered down to the kitchen for some toast and tea before having to leave.

As he neared the door he heard voices.

"Oh, Harry was a good student. I believe he was in the top twenty-fifth of the class. He just didn't apply himself to the classes where it was hard to keep attention, like History of Magic, or Divination."

"Well, I can't blame him there, very fishy subject, Divination. I remember the old bat who taught while we were there always tried to predict someone's marriage, or in most cases lack of marriage and therefore life of loneliness. I'm just glad I had an older student tell me to take Arithmancy instead."

"Oh, I just loved Arithmancy!" cried Hermione. He had realized the voices came from his mother and Hermione. He heard his mother sigh.

"I just worry that Harry might get used to people handing him things, like jobs and such. I'd rather he went back and got his NEWTs so he at least knows when he deserves something, like the prestigious job of an Auror. I've seen a few things he's done from his memories, but…am I being irrational, Hermione?" she asked.

_Yes_, thought Harry.

"No," said Hermione.

_Traitor!_ thought Harry angrily.

"I think you have every right to want Harry to have his NEWTs and succeed in life, but I think you should wait to tell him that. He's very proud of his job as an Auror. It's what he's wanted to do since our fourth year. When Kingsley asked him to join the academy so soon, Harry actually did a happy dance, then stopped and thought about it seriously. Whether it was a good idea to take a job like this without finishing school, and whether it would reflect on him as a person if he took it so soon. But Kingsley assured him that everyone at the academy believed in Harry and wanted him there, so Harry decided to make a go of it. He loves it there so far," finished Hermione. Harry could almost imagine the pride in her smile.

_Okay, maybe not a traitor,_ he thought.

"Well, I'm glad you told me this. The last thing I want to do is alienate my son. I know he wants to tell his story in order of his years at school, but I just can't wait to hear about the last year and the end of the war."

Harry looked at his watch and saw that if he didn't leave soon he'd be late, so he waited a second, and then walked through the kitchen door.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Harry," said Lily and Hermione together. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" asked Lily.

"Actually, I'm running late. I figured I would just eat something a little later, but I will take a cup of tea with me," he replied.

"Where are you going? You work on Sundays?" asked Lily. As soon as Harry opened his mouth to answer, Hermione gasped.

"Oh, your meeting with Kingsley is today isn't it! I can't believe I forgot!" she cried.

"It's alright Hermione, I remembered, I just took a little too long in the shower. I've got to run, but Hermione can tell you what this meeting is about, Mum. I'm going to fire call at about half past two, part of my meeting today is about the press release about you and dad being alive. You'll have to be at the Ministry today at about three, but I'm not sure if we're having you show up in disguises or not, that's why I'm going to call here before you leave. Alright?" he asked. Lily nodded as she handed him a disposable Muggle coffee cup she transfigured from a chipped tea cup from the back of the cupboard.

"Alright, I'll let your father know. Have a good day," she said. He reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek, then did the same to Hermione before walking to the fireplace and calling Ministry as he stepped into the green flames.

He was whisked away and into a bustling Ministry atrium. Two fireplaces over Percy and Arthur Weasley stepped out of another hearth.

"Percy! Arthur! Good timing. I just thought I'd warn you, the press release about…you-know-who should be later today. I think about three, can you let Molly know? And the others?" he asked them.

"Oh for sure Harry, they wouldn't want to miss it. Big news, big news!" said Arthur. After they shared a few pleasantries they all headed in their own directions.

Harry arrived in a reception area outside the Ministers office and walked up to the elaborate desk, where a young woman named Agatha was seated.

"Hello, I'm here to see Kingsley, I'm Harry—"

"Potter. I know. Kingsley stepped out for a moment but he should be right back. Can I get you anything? Tea, pumpkin juice, water?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing please. Should I just…take a seat then?" he asked. Suddenly the door opened and Kingsley walked in carrying a large flat box.

"Ah, Harry! Good timing it seems. Agatha, please hold all memos and take all my calls out here, please. Only interrupt if the foreign ministries get here, okay?" he said. She nodded and he asked Harry to follow him into the office.

"I just decided to jump out into Muggle London for a moment and pick up some pastries for the meeting. Some of the Ministers are coming at weird hours for them, I believe the Minister from America is coming at about seven in the evening her time, since she's coming from Hawaii. Japan's Minster is about eight hours ahead of us, and Brazil's about three hours behind us. There are several others, but I'm completely sure who is coming. I figured pastries were a good choice, would you care for a bear claw?" asked the Minister of Magic for Britain. Harry chuckled.

"Sure, one with sprinkles, please," said Harry.

An hour later they had the press release planned out and ready, the media was being informed and they both had the story straightened out between them. Just as they sat back and started talking about nothing important, Agatha poked her head in and let them know the first Minister called and was on their way.

"Now, Harry, I want you to stay quiet unless asked a direct question. I know these people are coming to hear your story, but they always have ulterior motives for such a large gathering. I'm not sure what it is, but I don't want your famous temper to ignite and blow our foreign relations. Let me handle them, okay?" Harry was about to bristle when the door opened and he sighed.

Kingsley was smiling broadly, his abnormally white teeth gleaming. Harry had fallen for the jab at his temper and Kingsley had seen. Harry nodded as a tall, African man strolled into the office wearing elaborately patterned and colored robes of red, yellow, orange, blue, and green. He also had a small hat, that matched his robes, perched on his bald head. A shorter woman followed him. She was wearing similar robes, just not as brilliantly colored.

"Minister Shacklebolt, this is Minister Ezeoha Gueye and his assistant Sauda Jabali from the South African Ministry," said Agatha. Harry and Kingsley stood and shook hands with Ezeoha, while Sauda stood back and hunched over a clipboard. She glanced up and saw Harry staring at her and she smiled and looked away.

"Good morning, Kingsley, it is good to see you again, and as Minister even!" said Ezeoha emphatically. Harry could tell this man was energetic and a loud, boisterous personality.

"Ezeoha, it's wonderful to see you again as well. Let me introduce Harry Potter, our country's resident hero." Harry was smiling until the last part of Kingsley's introduction, which he frowned at and glared at his old friend.

"Watch it Kingsley, you know how I _like_ that H-word," he warned. Ezeoha laughed loudly.

"He's got a spunk we don't see much in our country, King. I like him," he said with a chuckle. Harry tried to stop his grin, but couldn't. He definitely liked this man.

Just then Agatha returned with another man and woman and introduced them.

"The Minister Tis-see-woo-na-tis Aldaine and her assistant Jason Miles from North America."

"Please, call me Tissy, my mother is part Native American and takes that small part very seriously," said the tall woman as she and Kingsley shook hands. She didn't look like the traditional Native American Harry had seen in picture books from grade school. She had red-brown hair and a creamy, ivory skin with a hint of a tan and some freckles across her nose.

"Welcome to Great Britain, I'm Kingsley and this is Harry Potter," he said. Harry shook her hands and she smiled widely at him with a hungry look in her eyes. Harry finished shaking her hand and stepped back.

"Ezeoha, it's good to see you again," she said with a coy grin.

"Yes, Tissy, it's been – what? – four years? The ICW of nineteen ninety four?" he said with a frown.

"ICW?" Harry whispered to Kingsley.

"International Confederation of Wizards," Kingsley whispered back.

"These two got piss drunk on night four of the ICW meeting, and, um, well they had 'relations' if you get my meaning," whispered the young man who had came with Tissy.

"Really?" asked Kingsley with a chuckle. "He doesn't seem to happy to see her."

"No he wouldn't, he's married with a seven year old girl back home," whispered the man.

"Introducing Minister of Japan Nobuyuki Mori and his assistant Kurochi Nakamura," said Agatha making Harry jump.

Harry looked at the old man wearing an elegant kimono of deep blue silk, and funny wooden sandals with socks that had the big toe separated from the rest and a strap between the big toe attached to the wooden platform. His assistant was wearing similar outfit, but made of lighter blue cotton instead of silk.

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Minister Shacklebolt-san," replied the old man.

"Konnichiwa, Minister Mori-san. O genki desu ka?" asked Kingsley. Harry wondered at the man, where had he learned Japanese?

"I am of fair health, Kingsley. I see you've been practicing," said Mori in English as he smiled. Kingsley smiled right back.

"Not really, I only remember common phrases. Mori-san, please let me introduce Harry Potter," Kingsley pulled Harry away from behind him.

"Konnichiwa, Potter-san," he replied with a low bow.

"Er, it's nice to meet you…Mori-san," said Harry as he also bowed. Mori smiled.

"You are a quick learner, Potter-san." Mori moved away and sat down at the large table. His assistant gave Harry a strange look before following and kneeling behind Mori's chair.

"Harry, he showed you a huge sign of respect by bowing so low to you. When you bowed right back at the same level, that showed him that you respect him just as much as he does you. A very good move also by calling him Mori-san, and not Mr. Mori. I'd hoped you'd follow suit," said Kingsley quietly.

"Really? How do you know all that?" Harry asked.

"I spent two years just out of Auror training in Japan learning some martial arts, and about their culture in a transfer option. Mori-san was the Head Auror then and was my personal mentor. We only have about three more countries to show up then we'll get started."

Harry stood and thought about what he was about to do while he waited. He knew that they all had come to meet him and hear his story, but he didn't understand why they couldn't just pick up a paper and read about it. He thought it was a bit excessive to travel all the way to Britain to hear a story. He figured Kingsley was right, there was something going on.

Harry's musings were interrupted by a small group entering the room.

"Introducing Minister Alejandro Santos and his assistant Claudenize Pereira from Brazil; Minister Maegen Brown and her assistant Brodie Williams from Australia; and Minister Balahali Kebasso and his assistant Ravi Verma from India." Agatha sent a short nod to Kingsley and he stepped forward.

"Welcome everyone. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Great Britain and this is Harry Potter. Now that we're all here, lets take a seat and get this meeting started. Mr. Potter and I have a press release at three, so we have about five hours before we need to leave to prepare. A luncheon will be served for us at eleven thirty, but for now we have pastries and tea or coffee for anyone who wants them." He waved his wand and three large plates filled with doughnuts, crullers, fritters and funnel cakes scattered across the large table. Coffee and tea pots spread themselves over the table with stacks of cups next to each pot.

Harry sat down and took a large cream filled doughnut and a cup of tea. He took a bite and looked around the table and saw that all the foreign Ministers were watching him greedily. He swallowed painfully and thought, _this is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

Ministers/Assistants* (pronunciation)

**Southern Africa**: Ezeoha (Ee-z-o-ha) Gueye/ Sauda (Sow-da) Jabali  
**North America**: Tis-see-woo-na-tis Aldaine, aka Tissy/ Jason Miles  
**Japan**: Nobuyuki Mori/ Kurochi Nakamura (both are pronounced like it's spelled)  
**Brazil**: Alejandro (Ah-lay-han-dro) Santos/ Claudenize (Claw-den-eeze) Pereira  
**Australia**: Maegen (May-gen) Brown/ Brodie Williams  
**India**: Balahali Kebasso/ Ravi Verma

*Assistants are there for note taking, and minor protection, and in some cases translation. They have little purpose to the story other than explaining things to Harry (Jason Miles) or giving him a bad feeling (Kurochi Nakamura). I'd suggest if your bad with names, just copy and paste this little subsection to a separate document for you to refer too, since I won't be pasting this to each chapter they are in. I tried to pick names that fit the regions they are from, but if I messed up I'm sorry.

* * *

a/n: Wow, okay so i know this chapter kinda came out of no where (and a day late), but i needed more plot, so...mysterious foreign people acting suspisious...it shouldn't take too many chapters to get through this sub-plot but i kind of see the end of this part of the story coming to an end soon. Maybe several more chapters left maybe a dozen, idk. don't worry, if i feel up to it, i might continue in a sequel! But i really need to get back to my other story, i'v e neglaced it for too long. Maybe a short sequel of a prank war, since i didn't get to it in this story...Of course, even in a story with a prank war there would have to be some kind of melodrama...i even have an idea forming...Please review!


	36. Which Country

Chapter 36

* * *

Harry shrunk down in his seat and set his doughnut down slowly and swallowed the leaden lump of dough painfully. All six of the foreign Ministers were watching him, as were their assistants. Kingsley whistled and they all turned towards him. Just as he opened his mouth, Percy Weasley walked into the office carrying several items that were balancing precariously in his arms.. He stopped short when he saw fourteen pairs of eyes on him.

"Ah…erm…I, uh, just got your note, Minister Shacklebolt. I'm sorry I'm late," he stuttered as he took a seat on the other side of Kingsley.

"No, problem, Mr. Weasley, we were just about to start actually. So you're just in time. Do you need a minute to set up your parchment?"

Percy nodded and started setting up his piles of parchment and quill set, that contained an ink pot, a blotter, and a tube to place the quill when it wasn't in use. He uncapped the ink and dipped his quill in and looked to the Minister, signifying he was ready. The other assistants were utilizing this time to also set up their writing supplies.

Harry waited, thanking Kingsley silently that he was only there in body, and that he didn't have to talk too much.

"Now, I know you all came to hear the story of how Harry took down the Dark Lord Voldemort. So, Harry, I'll let you start."

Harry flinched and looked at Kingsley, who was smirking. Harry scowled and glanced over and saw the twelve foreigners were watching him avidly. He sighed. Kingsley would pay for this. He put his hand up and whispered to Kingsley, asking about telling about the Horcruxes and got a positive response, 'spare no details.' He grumbled about why not just tell the world how to be a dark lord, but quietly enough that only Kingsley and Percy could hear him.

With that thought Harry started telling his story as fast as possible starting with the prophecy and how his parents brought him into hiding.

He finished an hour later, by explaining Snape's memories and walking into the forest, being carried back to Hogwarts by Hagrid, and the final words between him and Voldemort.

He sighed and took a big gulp of his cold tea and waited.

No one said anything, most of them had looks of astonishment on their faces. The Japanese assistant, Harry couldn't for the life of him remember anyone's name, looked at Harry with distrust. The Brazilian assistant was looking at Harry with barely concealed lust, which made Harry blush even more than all the staring caused.

Finally, Harry looked over at Percy. A friendly face who knew most of the story he knew would be sympathetic. But Harry was wrong. Percy was looking Harry in awe, and a tiny bit of shame. Harry barely stopped himself from blanching when a tear fell from Percy's eye.

What was wrong with these people, Harry couldn't figure out. Finally, Kingsley broke the silence.

"Well, are there any questions?" he asked.

"Yes, I have one," replied Tissy, the American Minister. "How old are you exactly?" she asked, she stared at him with a hungry look that made Harry shiver with unease.

"I just turned eighteen," he replied.

"So young," she murmured in what she probably thought was a sympathetic look, but turned into more of a predatory one.

"Um, I have a question as well," said Ezeoha, glaring at Tissy. "You said that Albus Dumbledore told you of the Horcruxes in your sixth year, then died by Severus Snape's hand. Yet, you explained that Snape helped you not only as he was dying, but earlier in the year also. Why would a loyal Death Eater help you, after killing his Master's Arch enemy for him?"

"Oh, I must have forgot that part. Dumbledore hurt himself after acquiring the ring of Slytherin's and knew he was dying. He also knew of the plan for the young Malfoy to try and kill him. He and Snape made the plan that by the end of the year, Snape would end up killing Dumbledore, so Malfoy wouldn't have too, and also so Dumbledore wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Snape was never a fully loyal Death Eater, he was a spy for a very long time for Dumbledore. When Snape was made Headmaster, he was taking his 'orders' from Dumbledore's portrait all year," Harry finished.

He wasn't getting into the whole story of his mum being the reason Snape returned from the dark side. Especially, now that she was alive. He also wasn't going to get into the story of the Deathly Hallows. Despite his mistake in 'talking' with Voldemort about the wand, he was able to hide that part of his journey from the media. The Elder Wand was unfortunately talked about in front of many people and was a historical wand, so it was widely known that he was the Master of the Elder Wand. What wasn't known was that he had allowed Ginny to disarm him, then Ron disarmed her, then Hermione disarmed him. No one in the world, besides those four knew that Harry wasn't the master anymore, Hermione was.

The only person who had asked if it was _the_ wand of Elder was Xenophilius Lovegood and in that case, Harry told him the truth about it all. Xeno was so ashamed of the way he acted towards the trio when they came to him, he thanked them profusely for telling him and ending his search. All he wanted was to know if they were real after so many years of searching.

Harry felt a poke in his side and looked over to see Kingsley looking at him strangely. The other Ministers were debating amongst themselves over something Harry wasn't paying attention too.

"What?" he asked Kingsley.

"Aren't you paying attention?" he asked them.

"Not really. You said you'd do the talking, which by the way I'd like a word with you about that little stunt you pulled."

"Harry, the only person here who knows the whole story is you. They came to hear it from you, so I let you talk. I am here to deal with _why_ they wanted to have a personal retelling of it all. But you must pay attention. I know you think that this is boring, but these people came a long way. Give them what they want to an extent and then we'll go. Okay?" Harry sighed.

"Yes, I'll try and pay attention, my liege," he muttered. Kingsley bit back a barking laugh. Harry really amused him much of the time with his sarcasm and wit.

"Excuse me, Kingsley. Are you listening to what they're saying?" asked Percy. Kingsley shook his head.

"Oh sure, you tell me to pay attention, but you don't bother either," said Harry with a smirk. Kingsley smiled.

"You know what I mean Harry. And besides, I'm just an Auror at heart. Politics are not my cup of tea, I only took this damn job, so that Fudge didn't get put back in office, or someone worse. You'll notice I haven't given in to the pleas I've been getting left and right that you get the Order of Merlin, first class…yet. I do plan on giving it to you, I just think it can wait."

Harry stared at him blankly.

"Order of…Merlin?" he squeaked.

"Don't look so scared Harry, it's just a piece of metal on a string. A very elaborate piece of metal, on a very elegant looking string. But nevertheless, a piece of metal. Nothing to be afraid of," Kingsley chuckled. Harry stared at him not able to tell if the Minister was taking the micky out of him or what.

"Minister, I really think you two should be paying attention," Percy said urgently.

"Alright, what's going on, fill me in," he said.

"Well, once Harry zoned out, they started talking to each other about Dumbledore and things he'd be able to do to help them. Then, one Minister, the one from Japan said something to his assistant in Japanese, which made the American assistant angry. Apparently he can understand Japanese. He turned and told the American Minister that Mori wants him to come help in Japan, and they have an evil wizard there too.

"She started yelling and saying that Alan Isaacs, in America, needs to be taken down more than some stupid ninja from the orient. Mori and Tissy are fighting, while the others are debating who has the worst dark wizard and who can afford to pay the most. They all came to find out who gets him to come fight for—"

"Wait, wait. They're fighting over who gets _whom_?" asked Kingsley confused. Harry was dreading the answer. The reply was just as bad as Harry was guessing.

"They're arguing over which country gets Harry."

* * *

A/n: Okay so I'm sorry about my little rant. i know many of you were disappointed that it wasn't a real chapter. But i made up for it by writing this one after hearing all your amazing comments. Thank you all for letting me know what you think, whether it was good or bad, or in between, it made me feel better. For all your response and the hastle of reding a chapter long rant, i'm going to post another chapter tomorrow (a real chapter) as thanks! I don't plan on changing my sub-plot, but now i'm through the boring introductions, enter in the plot! Tell me what you think! As always, Please review!


	37. Bacon and Eggs

Chapter 37

* * *

Harry sat in shock. Six Ministries were fighting over him? It was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. So absurd he started chuckling, which escalated into loud laughter. Tears of mirth were flowing down his face.

He was laughing so hard, he didn't notice the fourteen people staring at him as if he were insane.

Kingsley smiled. This wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting when he head Percy's statement, but it was a lot more appreciated.

"I'm sorry, but you all are arguing over who gets me to come fight your dark wizards for you?" Harry finally asked, a wide-eyed, dumbfounded look on his face.

"Mr. Potter, we are prepared to pay you a handsome amount of money to move to America and fight Alan Isaacs for us. We will provide lodgings, food, a vehicle, anything you ask will be yours," Tissy said. Cries of outrage, at missing the opportunity to be the first to lay out their offer, came from the other Ministers who all started shouting at Tissy who gave them all smug looks.

Harry stared in disbelief.

"No," he said, slightly quieter than the din of voices and shaking his head. No one heard him except Kingsley and Percy who were sitting next to him. Kingsley smiled and sat back. He'd been working with Harry twice a week for two months now outside the Auror program, and he knew that when Harry was angry with someone, it was best to just sit back and watch.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he stood up and banged his fists into the table, making everyone jump and stop yelling. Finally, he'd gotten the attention of the six Ministers. He scanned the table slowly as they all stared at him.

"Now that you've all stopped shouting…You all have a lot of nerve to come here to our country and fight over me. So, I'll be clear from the start. I am not now, nor ever, going to be moving to a different country to fight _your_ problems for _you_! So you should probably just leave now." He sat down. They all stared at Harry for several moments before everyone started shouting over one another to be heard again.

Kingsley raised his hands and everyone quieted.

"Now, I know you all came a long way to be heard, obviously, but if I had known _why_ you all wanted to come and meet Harry Potter, I wouldn't have agreed to this meeting. Harry is a human being, who just got done fighting a war at age seventeen. He is not for sale by our government, not available for loan, you cannot bribe him to come fight for you, or guilt him by telling him your sad stories.

"I'd like to remind you all, that Harry fought Voldemort, not because he had too, but because he was forced to. When an evil wizard marks you and your only choices are to run or fight, but you have no where to run to, you fight. He made a difficult choice, and came out on top. Now is his time to enjoy his life, not be bought and juggled between countries. You should all be ashamed of yourselves," he finished and sat back.

"You do not know anything," said Kebasso, the Indian Minister. "You are just an Auror put into the position you are in now. You do not know what it's like to run a country ravaged by dark wizards, to tell your people to not worry, the Ministry has it under control. Do not try to patronize us by shaming us, you incompetent buffoon."

Harry and Percy raised their eyebrows. Kingsley just smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but someone else beat him to it.

"Kingsley may not know what it's like _running_ a country ravaged by bad people, but he was out there fighting them. He knows what your Auror's are going through. Percy and I know what your countries people are going through. But you know what? We didn't just sit and complain, or ask others to fight for us. We got up off out arses and did it ourselves. For once, this country is being run by the common people, the people who know what they need, not just saying what the people want to hear, but actually doing it.

"Think about what your _people_ need right now, not about how it will make you look. Stop being the typical politician and actually do something for your people. _Earn_ the titles you hold!" Harry said vehemently. Percy looked at Harry in surprise and smiled. Kingsley nodded his head in thanks for standing up for him. He saw at least one other person smiling also.

"You are just a child, you know nothing about politics, so you should bite your tongue," said Kebasso angrily.

"I may be just a kid, but I'm still a _kid_ you wanted to hire a few minutes ago, you arse," said Harry scathingly. Kebasso had the decency to look abashed when he realized what he said. Mori, the Japanese Minister, snorted.

Harry had watched the elderly Japanese wizard several times when he was telling his story. Mori didn't give Harry the feeling like he was here for the same reason as the others. He sat calmly and observed. While the others were all shouting he sat back and allowed his assistant to shout for him. Harry assumed this was because he was old and didn't have much of a voice for yelling. Harry realized the only thing Mori had said so far was greeting Kingsley and Harry and a few words with his assistant.

"Like I said before, there's nothing you can offer me, that will make me want to leave my friends and family here to go and fight another dark wizard. Fight you're your own damn battles," said Harry before standing up.

"Kingsley, I'll make sure we're all at the press release this afternoon early like you asked. We'll meet at the Academy entrance, okay?" he asked. Kingsley nodded before Harry stormed out of the room.

* * *

Harry arrived at home in the kitchen and paced the room, fuming at the mornings activities. Finally, his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he'd only had a couple cups of cold or lukewarm tea and two doughnuts all day.

He walked over to the stove and slammed a heavy iron pan onto the top and tore open the ice box, pulled out a package of eggs and bacon, and slammed the door closed. Eggs and Bacon fixed everything.

He was cracking open a third egg and dropping into the sizzling pan, the smell of cooking bacon had filled the room in a matter of moments, when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Harry? What are you doing home so early?" asked his mother.

"Oh, mum, I…kinda forgot you guys were here. Sorry, I just had a very frustrating morning and then got here and realized I was starving. Would you like some bacon and eggs?" he asked.

"Bacon and eggs fix everything don't they?" she asked with a grin.

Harry gaped at her.

"What?" she asked after seeing his expression.

"I…was just…What did you say?" he asked.

"Bacon and eggs fix everything? My mum used to say that to me and my sister if we were ill, or had a bad day when we were younger. Why?" she said with a smile.

"Oh…Aunt Petunia says that to her son, Dudley, all the time. I guess I must have picked I up too. I was just thinking it when you came in and said my exact thoughts. Shook me up a bit, I guess." He was staring at her and then broke into a smile.

"Definitely helped me forget about this morning for a moment." He scrambled the eggs while she reached into a cupboard to get plates and silverware out.

Once they were both dished up they sat at the table and both reached for the syrup.

"Oh sorry, go ahead," he said. She smiled and took the syrup and poured it onto her eggs. When she was done he took the syrup and did the same thing. They both chuckled at the idiosyncrasies they shared and tucked in.

They ate in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So, you said you had a bad morning? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him suddenly. He thought for a moment.

"Sure, yeah, okay. Um, well, did Hermione tell you…where is everyone by the way?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, when your father and Sirius found out you'd be gone all day, they decided to check out Godrics Hallow from the outside, see what would need to be fixed and how bad it looks after seventeen years of neglect. They'll be coming here before we leave. Ron and Hermione both went to visit the Weasley house, they said they'd meet us at the Ministry, and I stayed here to think quietly. A lot's been going through my mind and some quiet time was just what I needed. Then I heard a bang down here and came to see who came home," she said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess…so did Hermione tell you about why I was going to the Ministry today?" he asked. He was feeling very nervous at the moment. This was the first time being completely alone with his mother and he realized that he didn't know how to act with her. He settled for acting like she was a mix between Hermione and Molly. Ask her a question and she seemed to talk for a while if you let her, but show her the respect she deserves.

"Yes, I don't understand why they didn't just read a newspaper about it all. But then again I don't know what exactly happened, so I assumed there was a different reason for you being there you didn't know about," she said. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You can say that again," he said cryptically. "They were all fighting over which country would get to buy my dark-wizard-fighting services. The American Minister actually said they would buy me a house, a car, and my food, and pay me 'a handsome fee' for fighting this dark wizard for them. I mean, seriously, can't they just fight their own battles? It's bad enough I spent almost ten months running from the government, and every other human being it seems, fighting to destroy Voldemort, but now all these other people want me to do it again? In a different country even? Leave my friends and family and go somewhere else? Seriously, how daft can you be?" Harry ranted. Lily was watching him with wide eyes.

Once he finished he stabbed a piece of bacon and swirled it in his syrup and shoved some egg on the end before shoving the whole thing in his mouth and chewing furiously, glaring at the table top.

A smile began to creep on her face and it wasn't long before she was fighting the laugh from escaping. Harry went through the bacon stabbing motion again, which made her loose it, and she burst out laughing. Harry flinched and looked up at her aghast.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just…you acted just like your father when you stabbed that poor bacon and drowned it in eggs and syrup before eating it so angrily," she broke off to giggle. "I just can't believe the nerve of those other Ministers. But your reaction to it is so like James, I can't help but laugh. He acted the same way when I would tell him I wouldn't date him. He'd get all sulky and angry at the world. In one moment you do the same thing as me and drench your food in syrup then act just like James while you eat it." She smiled at him sadly.

"We missed so much. I'm so sorry, Harry." Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah we missed a lot of family moments, but now that we're all here and together, we should make the most of it by not thinking about all we missed but think about all we can do together now that Voldemort is gone," he said.

"You're so smart, Harry." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "So what did you say to the Ministers?"

Harry spent the next hour talking with his mum about his morning. They laughed together, and had a fun time. He watched his mother's physical movements and saw little things that he did the same way, like how she scratched her nose. She didn't rub with the top of her finger, she actually used her finger nail and scratched the tip of her nose. She also shook her head to move her bangs out of her eyes like he did.

For the first time since Harry found the letter from his mother in Sirius's old room, he felt connected to her. He may not have grown up with her, but she really did live on in him.

Harry smiled at his mum and asked her to tell him about her school years while they waited for everyone to return.

* * *

A/N: AWE! Such a touching moment between mummy and her son. i loved writing this scene, it's been in my mind for almost...three days now! LOL, not really, i wanted a cute scene with Lily and Harry where they were getting along and doing the same things unconsciously. I just decided to do it after the Ministers scene. So how did my sub-plot come out? Did anyone guess that's what they wanted? i got a few guesses saying that they wanted Harry to chair the ICW, after Dumbledore, but while those were really good ideas...really good ones...I stuck with my plan. One of the Ministers will be in the next chapter still, but it's a good one. As always, Let me know what you think! i won't be updating until after Monday for sure. i have a US History midterm on Monday, so i'm spending the weekend studying like crazy. I hate history...always puts me to sleep, so...i have a 12 pack of mountain dew that won't last the weekend!

Please review! i know many of you probably couldn't for the last one since you reviewed my post, then couldn't review the chapter...so make it good for this one! Thanks!


	38. On The Record

Chapter 38

* * *

When James and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place they found Lily and Harry laughing over a photo album in the drawing room.

"Oh, and then Sirius and your father decided to feed _each other_ cake. I was so mad at them because they got so pissed at our wedding reception, but I was laughing so hard I just couldn't yell at them. Of course I was a little tipsy at the time as well."

"I can't believe you're telling him about us getting drunk!" shouted James. Sirius sat back and laughed.

"You have to admit, Prongsie, that was a fun night," he chuckled.

"Oh lighten up, James," said Lily. "He wanted to know more about our wedding. He has a bunch of pictures, but no stories to go with them. Look, he has the picture of you and Sirius sharing a bite of cake and me and Remus laughing in the background. He had no idea what this was about."

Harry was sitting next to Lily holding half of his photo album, laughing with tears running down his cheeks.

"Sirius, why didn't you ever tell me about this?" asked Harry when he caught his breath.

Sirius walked over and took a look at the photo before bursting out laughing. As he had looked at it, he'd seen the faked 'in-love' look he'd given James as James shoved an enormous piece of cake into Sirius's mouth, missing and getting his whole face. The photo paned out a bit so they could see James holding his stomach as he bent over from laughing, Lily and Remus were holding each other up in the background, and Sirius was opening his eyes and his blinking, licking the cake from around his mouth and before lunging for James to give him a huge wet smooch on the cheek, likewise covering the groom with cake as well. Just as Sirius began to shove an even bigger slice of cake into James trousers, the photo started over with Sirius's love-struck gaze.

"Why do you think, kiddo? First of all, look how embarrassing that is for your father, I would never want to mock my dear dead friend. Second, I was completely pissed that night, you really think I remember doing that? Didn't quite remember it until right now, after seeing it again. Ah good times…" Sirius wiped a fake tear away as he sighed dramatically. James reached over and smacked the back of Sirius's head.

"You know I think we should be getting ready, my _dear_ friend. We have a press conference to go to. We need to be reintroduced to the world!" he said loudly.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that. Dad, you, mum, and Sirius all need to be in a disguise before we head to the Ministry. I've got to change into my Auror Academy robes before leaving. We will have to be debriefed before going to the conference room. We'll be giving Kingsley evidence that you two changed the plan for secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter. I'll be giving evidence and a memory for them to see Peter, several times since my third year. Since I'm now a Ministry employee, my evidence has more standing with the Wizengamot—"

"Wizengamot? I thought this was just a quick thing? No one said anything about the Wizengamot," said Sirius quickly, a frightened look on his face.

"Don't worry, Sirius, Kingsley is on our side, besides we have definitive proof that you're innocent. In this case, Kingsley has the over ride power of the Minister. He is allowed to pardon you on his own, the Wizengamot is only coming into play so it looks like we trying to do this the 'right' way, instead of the Interim Minister abusing his powers. Either way, you're free by the end of the conference. The press will know the truth, and in turn the public will know also. Okay?" Harry said calmly. Working with Kingsley had its benefits. Harry was learning many good qualities of keeping the victims and suspects calm in a situation, and tested it out on Sirius.

"Oh, well, that's good," Sirius said calming down. Harry fought a grin before he sent off Lily and James to get dressed. He'd had Molly find dress robes that would fit his parents and Sirius still had some from his wardrobe.

Twenty minutes later Harry and the others were gathered in the entrance hall and Harry was helping his mother apply her disguise while James and Sirius 'helped' each other.

"No, I think you should have blonde hair, and brown eyes," said James as he waved his wand and transfigured Sirius's hair and charmed his eyes.

"And I say no, I should have brown hair, and blue eyes," said Sirius as he waved his wand and reversed the spell work James had applied and did his own spells. "And you should have red hair and green eyes! You'll look like a very masculine Lily!" he said laughing. Suddenly James was looking very feminine with fake breasts and long, curly red hair down to his buttocks.

Harry and Lily burst out laughing, along with Sirius. Harry whipped out his wand, placed James in a body bind, and Accio'd a camera from upstairs. He snapped a picture as soon as Sirius undid the body bind. Harry's picture showed James looking down at himself in shock, and then looking at Sirius in anger, before chasing his mate up the stairs and changing Sirius into a similarly female appearance. Lily and Harry ran after, one snapping pictures and the other screaming at the 'boys' to finish getting ready.

Finally, five minutes later, and several dozen pictures later, they were all ready to leave.

They arrived in the Ministry atrium and Harry walked them through security by waving his badge and saying, "They're with me." James and Sirius grinned stupidly, while Lily rolled her eyes.

They walked to the lifts and took them to the Auror floor and checked in with Agatha who was waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, Kingsley said you'd be here about now. He said I was to just bring you and your guests up to his office," she said harshly as she turned. They took her abrupt turning and walking away as they were to follow her. When they got to Kingsley's office he thanked her and then opened the door to the office and let Lily, James, and Sirius into the room before entering himself.

As soon as he looked up he saw that Kingsley wasn't alone. Nobuyuki Mori, the Japanese Minister, was sitting across from Kingsley with a smile on his face. Kingsley answered something in Japanese before standing up and smiling at Harry and the rest.

"Come in, come in! Harry, I must say, you made quite an appearance on those other Ministers this morning. Please have a seat everyone, pastry? Tea?" Harry smiled at Mori as he sat. James and Sirius took up the offer for a pastry and each of them took two while Lily sat quietly.

"Everyone, this is Minister Mori from Tokyo. Mori-san, this is Lily, James, and Sirius, and you met Harry earlier. You guys can remove your disguises. I've told Agatha we're not to be bothered from now till the conference." They all looked at Mori before removing their camouflage.

"So, the first things first. I've told Mori about everything. Harry I should fill you in on what happened after you stormed out of that international meeting this morning, but I think I'll wait for our weekly meeting to do that."

"What do you mean International meeting?"

"You stormed out of an International meeting?

James and Sirius both shouted at the same time, spitting chunks of pastry all over. The others in the room burst out laughing.

"Yes, I stormed out of a meeting where the Ministers were all, or almost all, fighting over which country 'got me' to come fight their problems for them. I got the feeling that Mori-san wasn't here for the same reason." Harry looked towards the elderly Japanese man who smiled.

"Your deduction skills are proficient. I came to this country for two reasons, Potter-san. One, my cabinet pushed me to come and attempt to 'get' you as you so eloquently stated. Two, I wanted to catch up with a dear friend." He nodded towards Kingsley. "I never thought that buying your abilities was an appropriate way to win your help. Truthfully, I agree with you. A country should not have to go to outside forces for assistance, unless the situation is extremely dire. This only makes the country asking for help look weak. But I am told that this is a thought left more for the Old Japan. We must be more modern they say. So I came more for the chance to see my protégé." Kingsley smiled at Mori before looking at Harry.

"We should get started on this meeting. You got here a bit early, and I told the press it wouldn't start until three o'clock. So we have a bit of time. First, James, Lily I would like for you two to tell me about the night you placed your home under Fidelius charm, then talk about Albus's plan he came up with."

James and Lily started to speak at the same time but stopped and James gestured for her to begin.

"Well, Albus came to us and told us a Prophecy was made in 1979 about a child born who would have the power to defeat Voldemort. The child would be born in July, the end of July specifically. We knew it could have been Harry or Alice and Frank's child, Neville.

"When Harry was born, Albus told us, he wasn't positive, but he thought Voldemort would come after both boys just to be sure it wasn't either/or, which ever lived. So he wanted us to go into hiding. He gave us a few days to tell our friends and family that we were going into hiding, and say our goodbyes. Then he told us to pick a Secret Keeper for the spell."

"Naturally our first choice was Sirius," James stepped in. "Then Sirius told us we should make it someone less obvious. Like Peter. No one would suspect Peter, insignificant, poor magical skills, he was the perfect choice because if everyone would suspect us of picking Sirius—"

"That would keep Peter safe as well," Sirius butted in with his part. "It was the perfect plan. Besides the fact that Peter was already working for Voldemort."

"Anyways, the final plan was to have Peter do the spell. Albus tried to urge us to use him as the Secret Keeper, but we trusted our friends. We were worried about Remus. Voldemort was recruiting Werewolves at that time, and he was getting suspicious. But right after the spell was done, he came and visited us, and told us he'd been seeing this girl, Christi. He had wanted us to meet her but the spell was already done. We couldn't leave and only certain people could come to our house after the spell was done."

"I'm sorry to butt in," said Kingsley. "But I'll need a list of the people in on the Secret, who could come and go to your house as they pleased."

"Ah, well. Our small family, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Albus, James' parents, Alice and Frank, Hagrid, Minerva…oh who else?" asked Lily.

"Your sister could come, but I think that was it, because you didn't want your parents to know you were going into hiding because Harry was in trouble. We had Peter come with us and just happen to slip up in front of just Petunia so she'd know where we lived, in case of an emergency. Other than that, I think you had it about right."

"Okay, I know you said it, but I want you to state for the record, who was your Secret Keeper of the home Godrics Hallow?" asked Kingsley.

"Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper," stated James and Lily at the same time. Harry grinned.

"Alright. Now, explain to me what happened the night Albus came to you, before Halloween in 1981."

James and Lily shared the story telling of this as well, splitting off and finishing each others sentences.

Harry had already heard it all, so he didn't focus very hard on what was being said. Instead he and Sirius had an intense staring contest. Every time one would blink the other would smile in success.

Eventually, Harry and Sirius were staring for over a minute, paying so much attention to their contest they didn't notice everyone watching them and smiling. James raised his wand to create a wind tunnel, but Lily stopped him.

Sirius blinked and Harry stood up and cheered loudly.

"What was that you were saying, Sirius, about not staring down a mutt?" he taunted. James burst out laughing which stopped Harry, who had abruptly remembered where he was and sat down quickly, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Kingsley shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay, now that we're all paying attention again," he said looking at Harry, who again, blushed. "Sirius, I'd like you to tell me about the day James and Lily 'died'. What did you do? How did you find Pettigrew? And what actually happened in that crowded Muggle street?"

"You don't ask much do you, Minister?" Sirius joked. "Well, I was supposed to check up on Peter in his safe house that night. When I went there at about midnight, Peter was gone. I looked all over, and I figured, maybe he stayed the night at James and Lily's house. So I headed there.

"When I got there I…found the house still burning. Hagrid was outside holding little Harry and weeping. Harry was screaming and bleeding, holding onto his little stuffed Hippogriff, the one we called Wings, and was wrapped in his little blue Quidditch Balls blanket. James and Lily's…bodies were still inside, but the house was burning too bad for us to go in and retrieve them.

"I'd wager that Albus was out there watching us, the one from the future, to make sure no one went inside the illusion of the fire. James and I checked out the house earlier today and once we passed a certain point, the ruin of a house disappeared and the real house showed up. We backed up and it became a ruin again. We figured Albus's spell was actually an illusion ward, since it was very close to the house itself.

"Anyways, Hagrid and I talked. He told me Albus gave him specific instructions about Harry, so I loaned him my bike. Then I Apperated to find Remus. I told him about James and Lily, and that Peter betrayed them. He tried to calm me down to think rationally, but I told him if I found Peter I'd…er…I said if I found him, I'd kill him."

Kingsley smiled and waved at him to continue, telling Sirius that he knew the phrase was one of passion and not a confession. Sirius sighed and continued.

"Remus tried to stun me, but I left. He didn't want me to get into trouble, since I was supposed to be Harry's guardian. But I wasn't listening to reason. That bastard killed my best friend, my brother. I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"I went back to Peter's place and ransacked it, looking for him in human or rat form."

"Please specify for the record, what you mean by Rat form," said Kingsley.

"Er, Peter was a Rat Animagus. He took the form of a standard grey rat. Anyways, he wasn't there and neither was his clothes or wand, or anything important. So I went to Diagon Alley. I asked around for him, finally one man pointed towards the Leaky Cauldron. I saw him enter the pub from afar, and I started to run. By the time I got to the Pub he was standing by the entrance. He saw me enter and saw the rage on my face and knew that I knew what he'd done.

"He ran and took off into London. I followed him through the crowded streets until he stopped in front of a large office building. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he started screaming, 'James and Lily, Sirius. How could you?' I saw him whip out his wand behind his back and grunt in pain, before he smiled at me.

"I tried to stun him, but just as my spell flew at him the street under him blew apart. A huge crater in the ground deep, cutting into the sewer below. I just stood there. All the Muggles around me were screaming and moaning in pain. Several were instantly dead, others were dying, many more in pain and injured. And I just stood there. No one else had seen the man who yelled, smile and turn into a rat before the explosion. It all happened to quickly. Almost simultaneously.

"I walked over to the crater and saw the rats milling around the entrance to the sewer. I knew I had lost him in there. I was so lost. James and Lily were dead, Peter was a traitor…I felt like…like I was lost. I was so desperately lost, I cracked. I lost it. The last thing I really remember of that day was standing in the middle of all the chaos and laughing. Everything else is a blur even to today. The Aurors and Hit Wizards and Obliviators all showed up, took me to a cell, and left me there for hours." Sirius paused. James and Lily were both watching their friend sadly. Harry was listening raptly he'd never heard this all in so much detail.

"Mad-eye was the one who came to my holding cell and read me the decree saying 'Life in Azkaban, Solitary confinement, High level security, no trial, thirteen murders'. All of it didn't really register in my mind. I didn't actually hear him say I was the one being accused of being the Secret Keeper for the Potters based off what Peter had yelled. But since they had no definite evidence on that, they could just go on the murder of Peter and the twelve Muggles and I'd still get 'Life'.

"Then he handed me the portkey to Azkaban, activated it, and the rest is history as they say."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. Sirius had sat forward resting his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"Sirius, I know this must be difficult for you to go over, but I need to know for the record how you escaped Azkaban." Kingsley gave him a sad, apologetic smile when he looked up.

"I'm an Animagus. A big, black Newfoundland to be specific. The Dementors can't sense animals as well as humans. Animal souls feel weaker and less prone to happiness or sadness. To the Dementors an animal just seems like…a human who's almost dead. When I was in my dog form, I could rest. I wasn't as attacked by the effects of the Dementors in my animal form, so I stayed in that form most of the time.

"Fudge had it right when he said I seemed very normal when he visited. That day was our extra slice of bread and cheese day with our bland pasta dish, and so I was well fed. He also sent orders that he didn't want an excess of Dementors in the areas he would be visiting, so there was only one guard on our floor that day. One Dementor compared to the dozen or so we usually had was nothing. We were all feeling a bit cheery that day. Me more than others since I could become a dog and was better off anyways.

"Fudge came in and saw me, I asked for his paper since I wanted to utilize my good mood and do something different. I also knew asking him something directly was almost taboo, so it would freak him out a bit. That paper was the one with the Weasley family portrait in Egypt on the front page. Ron had his pet Scabbers on his shoulder in the picture. I knew that rat to be Wormtail, Pettigrew's nickname. I'd helped him so many times to become that damn rat, how could I not know him. Besides the fact that he was missing a toe, the same toe Peter had cut off before exploding the street.

"I knew I had to get out and get to him, he would be in the same room as Harry at school. Who knew what could happen to my Godson, with that traitor sharing a room with him. So, a few nights later when the guard opened my door to slip in the food tray, I slipped out past him in my dog form. I swam to the shore, and went as a dog until I made it to a safe place to become my human form again and Apparate away. I mostly stayed in the Shrieking Shack, and a cave outside the edge of Hogsmede."

Sirius sighed.

"Kingsley, it's almost time for the press conference," said Harry. Kingsley looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I thought we could get through all of this today before the conference, but I didn't get to Harry's memory evidence of Pettigrew alive and well. We can bring back James and Lily today, but you will probably have to wait a few days still. Alright?" Sirius nodded. "Alright, James, Lily, Sirius, don your disguises. Sirius when we get down there, I want you to just take a place in the front row. You get to watch the circus. Harry, you keep your parents behind the curtain and when I call you out, I want you three to enter the stage, still in your disguises, and walk to the center of the stage. I will be doing most of the talking, but I will ask you two to verify that everything I say is correct.

"Remember, we aren't saying anything about the time turner, or the actual spells of the comas. Just that he placed you in these comas to protect Harry. Alright?" he asked. They all nodded and stood up.

"Mori-san, will you be joining Sirius in the audience?" asked Harry. The elderly Japanese man smiled serenely.

"I must return to Tokyo now. I would love to stay and watch, but I should have returned with my Assistant a few hours ago. My cabinet will be wondering where I am. I would not want them to send anyone here to retrieve me like an animal. That would be disgraceful. So I must take my leave. Sayonara and gokoūn o inorimasu." He bowed low to them, and they all returned the bow.

"I learned some Japanese from a pen friend when I was younger, lets see if I can remember how to say a traditional goodbye." James cleared his throat. "Watashi no hobākurafuto wa unagi de ippai desu. Ichiroheian o inoru." Kingsley smiled and held back a snort. Mori just smiled and replied to James politely.

"Dōmo arigatō, gokigen yō."

He turned and walked to the fireplace and called out the name for the Foreign Ministry, before stepping in and leaving.

As soon as the flames were orange again, Kingsley burst out laughing.

"James do you know what you just said?" he asked, still laughing. Sirius was chuckling knowing James had to have messed something up. Lily and Harry were just smiling.

"I said good bye the traditional way," James replied.

"No," Kingsley said shaking his head. "You said, and I quote, 'My hovercraft is full of eels. I wish you a smooth road.'"

* * *

a/n: Wow, this chapter kicked me right in the tush...I wrote it THREE times!!! First time, my mom closed my laptop when I was out of the room, and it shut my comp down...I hadn't saved and I had only written to the part where they enter Kingsley's office. The Second time I wrote it, I finished it...went to the bathroom and came back and started editing it, only to have my computer shut down for auto-updates...Apparently it had warned me while I was on a potty break, and the Vista pop up went away after the 10 minute warning. I came back none the wiser. So that's why I'm so late in updating! I'm sorry, but after loosing it twice in three days, I was very upset and didn't want to write for a while....But I finished it, and forced myself to update today, for you! And I learned a valuable lesson...I, just me, must save after every paragraph...lol. Yes, that's what I did while writing it the third time. I also made it double the usual length!!! Be happy, I won't be doing that again! On this story at least. I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! I know I did!

I got an 85% on my US History Exam! WOOT! Now I just need to do better on my quizes...*rolls eyes* If anyone wants the translations of the Japanese phrases, leave a (signed) review and I'll get them to you. **The first person** (If anyone) who gets the tv/movie reference in this chapter, gets to read the next chapter early! Make sure you leave me a way to reply to your review, usually by logging in to review is easiest.

**REVIEW!!! THANKS!**


	39. Press Conference

Chapter 39

* * *

Kingsley had James, Lily, and Sirius reapply their disguises while their group walked down to the atrium. He didn't want random workers seeing James, Lily and Sirius walking around. Fudge may have admitted that Sirius was innocent after he'd died, but that didn't mean he'd announced it to the world. As far as the public was concerned Sirius Black was guilty and still running loose.

They all walked down to the atrium together and Sirius walked to a seat in the front row. Several reporters had arrived early to get good spots but the room was filling up fast. Harry, James, Lily, and Kingsley were standing behind the stage that was set up for the press release waiting for it to be exactly three o'clock.

Harry glanced out and saw all the Weasley's sitting in the back with Hermione. He took a deep breath and watched as Kingsley took the stage and walked to the podium.

"Welcome members of the press and fellow Wizards. I have an announcement to make regarding Harry Potter. Several days ago, Mr. Potter received a letter from Albus Dumbledore."

Many people in the crowd started mumbling. Several reporters raised their hands or started writing furiously.

"It was dated seventeen years ago. It said that on his eighteenth birthday if he'd vanquished Voldemort he'd receive this letter with instructions to be able to get back something he always wanted; his parents."

The crowd was in an uproar. People were shouting questions and talking with each other loudly. Kingsley raised his hands in the air to ask for silence and the crowd quieted.

"The letter asked harry to travel to the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts and speak to Albus' portrait if he had any questions. I accompanied him along with several friends and we learned the truth about Halloween 1981."

Harry listened to Kingsley and thought to himself that Kingsley was thoroughly enjoying all the gasps and shocked silences, perhaps a little too much. This was the part that Harry had to listen to so he'd be able to answer any questions accordingly if he had to.

"Albus Dumbledore was informed of an attack that was to happen on Halloween on the Potters home in Godric's Hallow. He traveled there with notes on an experimental spell that would place someone in a magical coma and by doing so would place a protective spell on a specific person stated during the ritual. The reason he didn't bring forth this spell while he was alive was because this was a blood ritual and he wasn't sure that it was a good idea to use it except for in an emergency.

"I can't go into many details about the ritual itself, except to say that the Potters put immense faith in Albus Dumbledore that night when he placed them under the spell. It connected James and Lily to Harrys' life force. If he died they would too. But their sacrifice of being placed in these comas gave Harry Potter a protection that kept him alive, even while Voldemort sent not one but two killing curses his way."

Harry was momentarily shocked that Kingsley found a way to lie to the public about the Killing Curse in the Forbidden Forest. They had just been telling people it was a surprise to them all since they didn't want to discuss Horcruxes with the open public.

"The nature of this spell, or ritual if you will, defines that a person or persons must sacrifice something that would mean something, like for instance seventeen years of their life, for the protection of another. Generally they have to be blood related and completely willing to make the sacrifice. A third party must donate their willingness to be a part of another form of protection, in this case it was Lily Potter's Muggle sister. She agreed to take part and she became the prime caregiver for Harry. Once the ritual is completed, the person making the sacrifice slips into a coma until the specified time.

"Dumbledore arranged for James and Lily to be cared for by a secret Healer for all these years, and two days ago Harry Potter woke James and Lily Potter from their comas." As soon as Kingsley stopped talking he stepped to the side and gestured to the three of them to enter the stage area. First, Harry turned and removed the disguises, and then they turned and walked onto the stage. Many people applauded, several people snapped pictures, and others were shouting questions.

Harry had a happy smile on his face, but was still skeptical about any type of press. James was grinning nervously, while Lily just looked nervous. Kingsley raised his hands again and the room grew silent once more.

"I will take several questions from the audience and we will answer them as best as we can. But please remember that we don't even have all the answers yet, so please be patient. Yes, you sir," he said as he pointed at a man in the front row.

"Did James and Lily know what Dumbledore was doing or did it come as a surprise to wake up seventeen years later?" he asked loudly.

"Yes, James and Lily were given the choice of this plan. As I said the person making the sacrifice had to be completely willing to do so. They were given the choice to go through with the ritual or not to. This choice gave them the opportunity to come back and be a family with Harry in safer times. You in the pink," he said to a woman in the second row.

"Was anything Albus Dumbledore did illegal?" Harry raised his eyebrow at the woman. So much of that night was illegal, but how they'd lie about that was questionable. Harry watched Kingsley trying not to grin at the uncomfortable look on the older man's face.

"Probably. We currently don't possess the book Dumbledore used that contains the specifics of the spell, so it's difficult to determine the illegality of the nature of the ritual. Even if it was illegal, Albus Dumbledore is dead, so there wouldn't be any real repercussions towards him anyways. You in the green." Harry silently chuckled. Kingsley had answered very quickly, and very quickly switched to the next questioner.

"My question is for James and Lily Potter. How are you adjusting to your son being the Wizarding world's hero?" asked the man. James and Lily shared a glance and she stepped forward.

"We are very proud of our son, but we've only been back for a couple days. Most of which has been spent getting our bearings and getting used to our toddler being grown up. We haven't actually heard about the last few years, I believe last we left off was about his second year. Minerva McGonagall has kindly lent us her Pensive so we can view some of our son's memories of growing up. He's had a remarkable life, and we all are still adjusting to the new times. We're taking it a bit slowly, seventeen years is a lot to take in." Lily stepped back and Kingsley stepped forward and pointed at a woman in the front row a few seats from Sirius. Her question surprised them all.

"My question is also for James and Lily. A few years ago, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. My family and I have debated this for a while now. Was Sirius Black your Secret Keeper?" Harry looked at Kingsley only so he wouldn't look at the man sitting four seats away from the woman smirking and looking very much like Sirius Black through his disguise. James stepped forward after a nod from the Minister.

"No, he wasn't. Peter Pettigrew was the one who sold our names to Voldemort." The crowd went wild and shouts rang out. Harry shared a look with Kingsley and stepped forward next to his father. The crowd, seeing that Harry wanted to speak, quieted.

"When Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban in 1993, he knew that Pettigrew was alive. He knew he was the one who was innocent. I was telling the truth when I told Former Minister Fudge what happened at the end of my third year.

"Peter Pettigrew, along with Sirius Black, and my dad became Animagi in school. They kept it a secret from everyone. Peter Pettigrew's Animagus form was a rat. He found a Wizarding family to live with to hear any type of news regarding Voldemort. He ended up living with the Weasley family as their pet rat Scabbers. When I started school, my best friend became Ron Weasley. He had a pet rat, which turned out to be an Animagus named Peter Pettigrew. Sirius saw a picture of the Weasley's in Egypt on the front page of the Prophet and Ron's pet rat was on his shoulder. He read that Ron was starting the same year as me and he knew that Peter would be near me at Hogwarts, so he broke out by turning into his animal form and slipping out of his cell and swimming to shore.

"At the end of my third year of school, Sirius finally got a hold of Peter in his rat form, and he and Remus Lupin changed him back into a human form in front of me and my two best friends. We knew the truth but every time we told it to someone, they disregarded us as being Confounded, or just kids.

"Now that my parents can testify, maybe Sirius will _come forward_ and he can be pardoned for the crimes he didn't commit."

James and Lily were smiling, as was Kingsley. Harry could see all the Weasley's smiling also.

Sirius sat in his seat for a moment looking around before he stood up and moved to the stage. People started whispering and mumbling. Harry heard one person say, "Surely he's not been here this whole time." This made him grin.

Sirius stood up in front of James and winked before removing his disguise and turning around. Several people screamed and a few others gasped. The Weasley's all chuckled.

Kingsley stepped forward and raised his hands again to quiet the audience. It took a few extra minutes to gather the attention of everyone, but finally they all were quiet again.

"As Minister, I was told about what Harry and his friends said. I was placed on the duty of finding Black and bringing him to justice. I could never find him, but when I learned of James and Lily being alive, I asked them myself that same question. Was Black their Secret Keeper? They told me the story of what happened and I've decided to give a full pardon to Sirius Black for wrongful imprisonment, and being sentenced without a trial. I asked Harry here to inform Sirius of this and tell him to come out of hiding and be here today so he can be pardoned in front of the press and let the Wizarding world know of his innocence," he finished. He waved his wand and a fancy piece of parchment showed up in midair. He snatched it out of the air and set it down on the podium. He pulled a quill and signed his name elaborately.

"This certificate states that Sirius Orion Black is hereby pardoned by the Minister of Magic of Great Britain. Sirius, I hope you can accept the Ministries acknowledgement of its mistake and accept this and a monetary sum as our apology," he said. Sirius took a deep breath as Kingsley handed him the certificate. He read the words and stared at it for several long minutes.

"I can accept this on one condition," he said softly.

"What is that?" asked Kingsley, genuinely wondering what his old friend had up his sleeve.

"I only ask that anyone who is accused of a crime gets a trial no matter how big or small the crime was, or how guilty he may seem. As wrong as some may think it is, Veritaserum would have freed me in a matter of minutes.

"What happened to me should never happen to anyone. I was trapped with Dementors for twelve years. Twelve years of my life is gone. I could have been taking care of my Godson all this time; I could have been there for my dear friend who in one night thought he had lost all his friends. I could have started a family and had children of my own. I have lost a large portion of my life because one man couldn't stop and give me a chance to talk for myself. Five minutes with Veritaserum would have stopped me from going to Azkaban and a guilty man walking free for twelve years.

"That is my request. Always give people a fair trial," he finished. He had tears in his eyes as he handed the certificate to Harry and hugged him tightly. Once he let go of Harry he turned and hugged James then Lily.

The crowd clapped and the Weasley's cheered. Kingsley quieted the crowd with a gesture.

"I think that's a very reasonable request Sirius. I'm sure it will be honored. I'll take a few more questions from the audience…You in the blue?" he said. The man stood up.

"I understand that the Potters testimony would be irrefutable but you at least heard their story in depth before just agreeing to pardon a man who escaped from Azkaban, right? You're not just abusing your powers as _Interim_ Minster correct?" asked the man snootily.

"I may be _Interim_ Minster, but I would not abuse my power. I may remind you I was Head Auror for a while. I dedicated my life to Justice and doing what's right. Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned for over a decade. He didn't deserve that.

"However, I did anticipate your question, and yes, I took testimony from the Potters about their life before that fateful day. What they said lines up with what Sirius himself has said all along, and also with what Albus Dumbledore has said, and Harry Potter and his two best friends. Harry Potter has even offered up a memory testimony of being there with Pettigrew the day he died in Malfoy Manor roughly a month before the end of the war. I feel that is enough evidence to Pardon someone."

Harry stood there and listened to all the questions go on for several long minutes before Kingsley called a stop to the conference. The five of them headed back up to the Ministers office to talk for a few minutes before the Potters and Sirius went back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

a/n: AHH!!! OMG i can't believe how long it's been! I'm going to post a longer a/n on my profile telling of my adventurous November so far! So go check that out, a quick overview though would be... Little sister got married and i was the Photographer for the wedding, I turned 23 years old, moved my sister out of the house, and my stuff should be in the process of moving soon as well, i switched computers with my brother and lost half of my files in the pile of junk left on the new desktop, (don't worry, fan fiction was safe, just buried in extensive files of 15 GB of photos and junk) and school is coming to a close soon.

But now that i have a long weekend, i hope to write more during it! I hope my fellow Americans had a good Thanksgiving and i hope everyone has a great Black Friday, don't get hurt trying to get those very cheap presents! I don't want to hear about anyone getting trampled for a Wii or a PS3...or was that last year? Meh, i almost died trying to get a Tickle Me Elmo a few years ago...so i don't go early in the morning...

Anywho, please review! Thank you everyone! I stayed up extra late after a day of relatives and turkey and pie, so be happy! REVIEW!


	40. Potter’s Malevolent Predators

Chapter 40

* * *

The next morning was a Monday and Harry had to get up early for work. He got up quietly and showered and dressed. He traveled down to the kitchen as quiet as he could and opened the door silently and crept into the kitchen. When he turned around he saw James and Sirius grinning at his stealthy behavior.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" he asked them as he headed over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal.

"We're going to head over to Godrics Hollow and do some clean up in the yard and around the house. Your mum wants to start the garden again soon and get the house up and running like we had it before. I wanted to get an early start today because Kingsley wanted Sirius to come in and give a full testimony. He said he was going to get your memories from you and your testimony about Peter during your lunch meeting," said James as Harry took a huge bite of cereal.

Harry chewed and swallowed before answering.

"I didn't know he'd scheduled a lunch meeting today. Did the Prophet come?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, it came…I don't think your going to like what your old friend Rita Skeeter had to say," replied Sirius from behind the paper. Harry groaned.

"Rita who?" asked James. "What did she say?"

"Rita Skeeter is a reporter out to make life a living…er, to make my life difficult," Harry finished sheepishly. Having been called on the swearing issue a few days earlier he'd been trying to cut back in front of his friends and family. His fellow Auror trainees had gotten him into the bad habit and he was finding it hard to stop.

"Don't worry about swearing in front of us two. Just watch it when your mum's around," said James smiling. "Why is she out to make your life difficult?" he asked returning to the subject.

"I don't know why, just that she enjoys ruining peoples lives for a story. In my fourth year we met at Hogwarts. She was doing the interview for the Prophet on the Tri-Wizard contestants. She just wanted my life story for the fact that she'd get a lot of attention and more publicity. She has no morals and doesn't care about stooping to illegal means to get a story. The juicer the better, and if it makes a good person look bad she loves it even more. Tell you what, ask Hermione, when you see her, what her opinion of Rita Skeeter is. I'll read that now, please," he said as Sirius put down the paper next to his plate.

"Are you sure kiddo? It's not very nice. I don't want it to ruin your day," he said thoughtfully.

"Better I see what it says before I have coworkers recite it to me and have no idea what they're talking about." Harry took the paper and opened it up and read.

_**Minister Overlooks Crime and Potter Harbors Known Fugitive**_

_Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, was at a Press Conference yesterday. The subject of the PC? James and Lily Potter are alive and well and didn't die seventeen years ago on that fateful Halloween night. _

_According to what Interim Minister Shacklebolt says, "Albus Dumbledore was informed of an attack that was to happen on Halloween [1981] in the Potters home in Godric's Hollow. He traveled there with an experimental spell that would place someone in a magical coma…The reason he didn't bring forth this spell while he was alive was because this was a blood ritual and he wasn't sure that it was a good idea to use it..." _

_Everyone who has read this reporter's novel _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, all know how prone to illegality Albus Dumbledore was. As long as he thought it was for the "greater good" it was okay for him to do. We are all taught that Blood Rituals are banned in Great Britain and many other countries in the world, because of the Dark nature of them, yet Dumbledore used one anyways. _

_When asked if the ritual was illegal, Interim Minister Shacklebolt went on to say that, "Even if it was illegal, Albus Dumbledore is dead, so there [won't] be any real repercussions towards him anyways." After answering the question as quickly and evasively as he could, the Interim Minister went on to the next question, refusing to answer any more queries into the illegality of Dumbledore's action. What this implies to this reporter is that the Interim Minister is shunning his oath to protect our nation's population by casting aside crimes, just because he doesn't want to deal with the pressures of actually doing his job._

_Further into the PC, someone in the audience asked the newly alive Potters if notorious Sirius Black, convicted Murdered of thirteen people and prisoner of Azkaban for twelve years, was really their Secret Keeper. This person, who was obviously planted in the audience to ask that specific question, was then answered negatively. _

_Harry Potter then stepped forward and told a particularly unmoving story of his third year when Black escaped from Azkaban, in ways still not known to the public, and was on the run for the last five years. He complained that Black was innocent and guilty of no crimes and didn't deserve the imprisonment of twelve years in Azkaban. Harry Potter ended his spiel with, "Now, maybe Sirius will _come forward_ and he can be pardoned for the crimes he didn't commit." A man in the front row stood up and walked up to the stage, and revealed himself as Sirius Black in front of everyone, right in the heart of the Ministry of Magic. _

_Interim Minister Shacklebolt then proceeded to say, "[As an Auror] I was placed on the duty of finding Black and bringing him to justice. I could never find him…I asked Harry here to inform Sirius of this [PC] and tell him to come out of hiding and be here today…" This reporter finds this to be very fishy that the one man in charge of finding the Notorious Black for almost five years mysteriously couldn't locate a man who had no wand, no money and no friends or family to help him? But he just happens to know that Harry Potter knew where to locate Black and tell him to be at the Ministry, in a simple disguise that a child could counter, and did nothing about it when charged with finding and bringing to justice that very man?_

_How did Kingsley Shacklebolt become Minister, even for the Interim? He was a bad Auror who either didn't know how to do his job, or he purposely mismanaged the case he was on so as to mislead the other Aurors in their jobs. How can we accept this kind of poor leadership, corrupt ethics, and bad morals as our Minister?_

_Not only that, but how can he pass off the fact that Harry Potter knew where a highly wanted criminal was and didn't help the Ministry by informing them of the whereabouts of said criminal? Justice needs to be served and this reporter urges everyone who reads this article to send a letter to the Minister demanding him to act as a leader should and revoke the pardon on Black and punish Potter as the criminal he is. Savior or not, Potter needs to know he can't just get away with anything and everything, or we'll have another Dark Lord soon, by the name of Harry James Potter. _

"Huh. I don't know whether to laugh at the audacity of this rag, or march down there and demand her termination as their reporter," Harry said before chuckling. Sirius was watching him carefully remembering the rants Harry used to go on regarding Skeeter's articles.

"Apparently, I'm going to go Dark soon. Better watch out, I might brand you guys with a Lightning Bolt and call you my minions. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed. Sirius smiled.

"I don't know Harry, minions is a little outdated. You could call us Potter's Malevolent Predators," he said with a domineering pose.

"Nah, that's too many syllables. Death Eaters is three syllables, Malevolent Predators is seven. Way too much of a mouthful," said Harry with a straight face. James finished reading the article and looked at Harry.

"How can you joke about this? This…this…rag said you might become the next Dark Wizard!" James said as his voice raised an octave.

"I know dad. But the thing is, I have…well, Hermione has blackmail material on Skeeter. I'll have to talk to Kingsley and see what the damage is. If it's too serious and people are panicking I'll come forward about her being an unregistered Animagus and that she's just out to get me bad publicity. But first, I'll have to leave a note for Hermione. Please make sure she reads this article only if Ron is awake also. He knows how to calm her down and this will more than likely set her off big time," he said as he jotted down a quick note for her. He stuck it to the top of the newspaper with a light sticking charm and stood up.

"I best be off now. I'll see you guys later." He walked to the large fireplace and threw the dust in as his dad and Godfather said goodbye. Harry arrived at the atrium of the Ministry and was instantly shoved into the wall and jostled around.

He got his bearings and stood off to the side, what he saw shocked him. He saw signs in people's hands and people were shouting. The overall theme of the chaos was himself. He read a sign that said, "Rita Skeeter Went Too Far, May She Rot in Hell!" and "Harry Potter is a Hero, Not a Dark Lord!"

He chuckled and ducked through the crowd until he got to the lifts. He squeezed in beside a woman with brown hair and dimples.

"Looks like you have some fans out there, Mr. Potter," she said. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they didn't take that ridiculous article seriously. Rita Skeeter is a foul woman who deserves to have her quill snapped. All she does is try to ruin peoples lives or past careers."

"Can I put you on record of saying that, Mr. Potter?" she asked him. He looked at her and she smiled. "Wanda Ellington, Witch Weekly," she said as she stuck her hand out. He shook her hand warily.

"I don't know Ms. Ellington. I figure a quote of what I just said could get me into a pretty big, public war with someone who has uncanny abilities to find out every dark secret and bring it to light. I'd prefer if you'd keep quiet about what I just said, if you don't mind," he replied nervously. She laughed a tinkling laugh.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I write the Relationship Advice column. Though your relationship history could make me a mint, I won't bother you. You deserve respect, you've earned it. But I might ask if I could say, off record of course, what you said to some other reporter friends who I know to hate Rita also. They'd get a kick out of it." Harry chuckled.

"As long as it stays off record I don't mind. But here's my stop. It was nice meeting you. Knowing that not all reporters are like Skeeter is refreshing."

"No problem, Mr. Potter, it was nice meeting you as well. Have a nice day," she replied as the lift doors shut.

Harry walked to the Auror Academy entrance and signed in. He slowly walked to class, hoping he wouldn't be hassled about the crowd in the Atrium.

* * *

James and Sirius finished breakfast and just as they were about to discuss what to do about the newspaper Ron walked in with Hermione. He was grumbling about being woken up too early and she was ignoring him. She poured herself a large steaming mug of Earl Grey tea and plopped down into the seat pulling the newspaper to her.

She stopped when she saw the note. She skimmed it then read it out loud to the room.

"Hermione," she read out loud. "Rita's at her old tricks again, and this time it's much nastier. Could you think of something? I'll talk to you later, have a good day. Don't read the article without Ron nearby, he'll want to hear it too. Harry."

"Bloody hell. Just what I wanted to wake up too," Ron mumbled. Hermione ignored him again and skipped straight to the article. Instead of skimming it she read it out loud to Ron. By the end, both were wide awake and fuming.

"I cannot believe that utter COW!" Hermione shrieked. "How did Harry react to this?" she demanded of Sirius. He shrank in his seat a little before answering.

"He laughed. Then told us to make sure you read it while Ron was in the same room," he said. James chuckled. Hermione stomped out of the room and Ron followed.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a few hours. It'll take that long for her to rant this out of her system," he whispered.

"That's relationships for you," replied Sirius. He and James walked to the fireplace and took turns Flooing to Godrics Hollow.

When they arrived they entered the living room and looked around. The place was very dusty and looked as if the inhabitants had just abandoned the place in the middle of their day. A short pile of books were stacked on the desk along with several documents and paperwork. A quill was sticking out of a dried up, blackened ink pot, the feather crumbling onto the desk below.

There were several baby toys littering the edge of the room, a little blue blanket was sitting folded on the sofa next to a toy dragon.

James walked to the sofa and picked up the dragon and stared at it for several minutes.

"James, I know this is going to be hard on you and Lily, coming back here, knowing what happened and why. But the important thing is to remember Harry is okay and so are you two. You did this for him, and it all turned out okay." James sighed and shook his head.

"Padfoot, you read that article this morning. My son is going to be followed around all his life with nut jobs either calling him a Dark wizard or trying to get a piece of him because of his fame. He's never going to have a normal life. I just can't help think what would have happened of Lily and I would have said no and fought Voldemort instead. Would we have had a normal life?" James asked.

Sirius saw the raw emotion in James eyes when he said this and knew that his friend, no matter how he hid his feelings from Harry and Lily, needed to talk to someone about this.

"No, James we know what would have happened if you'd have fought Voldemort that night. You _died_, both of you, and Harry was _orphaned_. That's why Dumbledore concocted this plan. This was the only way you could live and be with your son. It may not be the most normal relationships but like we're all fond of saying, Harry's life isn't exactly normal. And personally, normal is boring. Now, why don't we work on cleaning out seventeen years worth of dust from this room? Okay?" James looked at his best friend and smiled sadly.

"James, I'm here for you. You know that right? You can talk to me about stuff you don't want to share with your wife or son. I'm here to knock some sense in you, it's what best friends are for," Sirius said as he picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at James as hard as he could.

A plume of dust puffed in the space around James head. He emerged coughing and eyes watering.

"Prongs! Are you crying? Okay that's it, no more emotions today, not if you're going to go all girlie on me!" Sirius cried out as he backed away from James, laughing.

"You prat!" James shouted between coughs. Sirius was laughing when a different pillow smacked him in the face and he found himself in the same situation as James. The two laughed and started throwing pillows at each other after placing Bubble-Head charms on themselves.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to actually clean for a while before Sirius left to go talk to Kingsley and James went back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

a/n: Okay so i was really bored and decided to get this chapter done much earlier than expected! Please let me know what you think of the Rita Skeeter article! I tried really hard on it, and i want to know if it sounds like her. I've never had to write a Rita article before. it was fun! Now i made an outline of all the memories and stuff harry should be telling his parents still, i want everyone to let me know, should it be a big part of the rest of the story or should i just skim through that now. Please review! You guys are awesome!!!


	41. Explanations

**January 3rd Author's note: Chapter edits were done to this and then re-posted. A new chapter will be up in a few days! Sorry for the long delay, I blame the holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

When lunch time rolled around Harry's brain was exhausted. He'd studied the history of Martial Arts in Asia from the earliest dynasties possible for three hours. After lunch they'd be learning several moves to help disarm an opponent of their wand without any wand fire being shot. He was tired from the lecture, but excited for the practical part of the day.

He hurried to Kingsley's office and spent roughly twenty minutes talking to a Dicta-Quill giving his testimony and then filled two large vials with his memories of Peter since his third year. For added precaution he added the few memories he had of Sirius and his relationship before Sirius 'died'.

As he was walking out of the office he saw Sirius walking into the reception area.

"Sirius!" he called out. The man in question looked up and smiled.

"Harry! It's good to see a familiar face. I never thought I'd be able to walk into this place without a complicated disguise or a guard, again. Seems some people are still pretty skeptical of me being free," replied Sirius as they stood next to the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"A woman down in the atrium tried to stun me. When the guard on duty saw me, he straightened her out…reluctantly. It's a good thing I'm carrying a copy of my pardon with me or she'd never have left me alone!" Sirius chuckled, but Harry could see the toll this woman's attitude took on Sirius's self-esteem.

"Don't worry too much about it, Sirius. It _was_ only yesterday you were pardoned. But hey, I got to head back down and eat something before class starts back up. I'll see you later at home okay?" Harry gave Sirius a quick hug before heading back down to class.

* * *

Sirius walked into the office and sat down. He and Kingsley spent about an hour talking before Sirius was able to leave finally. Since he was a guest of the Minister's he was allowed to leave by the Minister's outgoing Fireplace.

When he returned back to his former house he walked up the stairs and wandered the house for several minutes looking at the changes Harry and his friends made since moving in a few months before.

All of the elf heads in the hallways were gone; several menacing paintings were also removed. All the walls were painted with light and airy colors and the heavy, dusty carpets were replaced by shiny hardwood floors and oriental or braided rugs. The serpent door knobs were exchanged for regular circular ones and sconces were re-done in gold and bronze and were no longer shaped like snakes.

He wandered up to the drawing room and found James and Lily talking.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked in and sat down across from them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, we were talking about any memories Harry might want to see of ours, but lots of them are just us and our closest friends in school and the few years we had outside of school. There aren't that many we can think of," replied Lily.

"To be honest Lily-Flower, those are probably the ones he'll want to see most. He knows hardly anything about you two. What did you do for work, when you weren't in school? What were your families like? What did you do for fun during your summer breaks? These are the kinds of things he would ask me the few times he asked questions. Your lovely sister taught him he shouldn't ask questions because it was rude. He told me that when I asked why he never asked about you two," replied Sirius in a serious tone of voice. James and Lily shared a look and she flipped the page in her Muggle notebook and started writing. Sirius frowned and looked at James who frowned right back.

When she stopped writing she had a list started and at the top said, _Things to Kill Petunia For_. Sirius chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I'm completely serious," she said.

"I know, that's why I laughed," said Sirius. "And your name's not Sirius, mine is."

James rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore the lame joke Sirius always made.

"I was telling Lily that I think we should finish hearing about Harry's past before we go see the Dursleys. I want to know everything about Harry's school years before I make a decision on whether or not to kill them," said James.

"What would hearing about Harry's school years do to affect your opinion of them any more? They were right bastards to him all the time. They ignored his birthdays, pretended they didn't have a nephew during Christmas and Easter hols, and forced him to do physical labor during the summer as if he were a house elf. They deserve to be—"

"I know they do, Sirius. I just…I'd rather get to know my son before I go off defending him. I have no right to defend him when I wasn't there to take care of him myself. At least that's how I feel. I'm furious with them for how they treated my child when they should have loved him and cared for him, but where was I? I just don't want my absence thrown in my face without knowing his whole story." James sighed and ran his fingers through his untamable hair.

Lily was sitting quietly and trying to not make noise as she wrote a few things in the notebook. Sirius glanced over and saw the few things he'd mentioned that the Dursleys did to Harry.

"I have an idea. Harry told me pretty much every little detail of his first and second years and most of his third year. Why don't I go over them with you while we wait? They were pretty uneventful years compared to his last few. While I talk, Lily can keep note of anything you want to hear from him in detail when he gets home. Okay?" he said excitedly. James smiled.

"You're on. Start with the summer after his first year," he replied. Lily smiled and turned to a fresh page.

Two hours later, Harry returned to the house to two very upset parents.

"You went into the Forbidden Forest in your second year to follow a line of spiders to a nest of Acromantula?!" Lily yelled when Harry entered the room. He gaped at her for a moment, and then started laughing.

"Sirius, you told them that without me?" he said. James stared at Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I'd tell them a bit about your earlier years; kinda take a load off you a little. But there are things you haven't told me about yet so I had to wait for you," replied Sirius with a grin.

"What were you thinking? You were only twelve!" said Lily vehemently.

"Mum, you remember what I said about not freaking out? I've been in the forest loads of times. Even once before that in my first year when I had to go in for detention with Hagrid. The forest might look scary but it's not that bad. I could fill a book with my adventures in there." Harry chuckled as the pleased look on James and Sirius's face disappeared when Lily turned to look at them.

"Tell him that's not okay. It's dangerous in there and he should never go in there," she said firmly. They tried to hide their grins but they ended up bursting out into raucous laughter.

"I'm sorry Lils, but I can't exactly say that. I've probably been in there more times than he has. It would be hypocritical of me, of us. Sirius has been in there as many times as me," said James.

"More even," piped in Sirius. "I lived right next to the forest a few years ago, so I'd go in there a lot."

Lily huffed and sat down and said to Harry, "Well, you could at least sit and answer a few questions for us."

"Actually, if I'm going to show you memories of my second year, could I find Ginny, Ron, and Hermione first? Hermione missed a lot of our second year and I know she'd like to see our daring escape from the giant spiders. And Ginny will want to see the Chamber memories. How far did you get in the story, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Only as far as the Acromantula. I knew you'd want to be here for the Chamber parts."

"Okay, let me run over to the Weasley's house and I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he turned and left the room.

He Floo'd to the Burrow and walked inside.

"Ginny? Ron? Hermione?" he shouted up the stairs. He heard feet running from several floors above and stomping on the stairs. It sounded like a herd of elephants were trampling down the rickety stair cases.

Ron and Ginny came stumbling around the corner of the landing and Ginny shoved Ron backwards as she barreled down the stairs at Harry and flung herself around his neck.

"Hi, Harry!" she squealed in his ear. He hugged her back and smiled at Ron who was rubbing his backside from landing hard on the stairs on his bum.

"Hello, Gin. Hey Ron. Is Hermione here too?" he asked.

"No, she said she had to run to Hogwarts for a little while probably on some Head Girl question run, to ask McGonagall a million questions about how to be the best Head Girl. I swear, we should dig out Percy's old book, Head Students Who Fought Their Way to the Top, or something like that, and give it to her. It could be a birthday and Christmas gift all in one it would get so much use," was the reply. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the living room.

"So Harry, how are things with your parents going?" she asked as she sat down. He stood in front of her and smiled.

"It's going okay so far, I guess. My mum and I had bacon and eggs yesterday and just talked for an hour or so. Then my dad and Sirius came home and we all got ready for the press conference. Dad and Sirius have been going to Godrics Hollow to clean and get the place fixed up for him and mum. I think I might move in with them when it's ready. It will give us a good chance to get to know each other better. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind Hermione staying there with him, and Ron could stay there too, probably," said Harry as he looked over at Ron.

"Hey, I'm all for staying there. Not that I don't love it here, I just have more freedom there," he responded.

"Yeah, and Hermione also living there isn't any incentive," said Ginny coyly. Ron stayed silent, but shrugged his shoulder.

"Anyways, Sirius was telling mum and dad about my second year before I got home. I walked in to my mum freaking out about the giant spiders, and they want me to finish the stories, so I thought I'd come see if you guys want to join us. Hermione missed a lot while she was petrified and Ginny, I thought you might want to see the Chamber from my point of view, maybe. It's up to you," he said, realizing that the Chamber was a traumatic event for her and she might be too scared to see them memory. She thought for a moment and then looked Harry in the eye.

"I think that would be okay. It was so long ago, I think I can handle it. Knowing that he can't hurt me anymore is also a plus," she said. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! What did I say? No kissing in front of me!" shouted Ron as he covered his eyes and waved his arm in front of him jokingly. Ginny threw a pillow at him and caught him upside the head unaware, and he toppled off the ottoman he was sitting on.

Hermione walked into the room just as Ron fell to the floor with a thud. She stepped right over him on her way to the sofa.

"Harry! I'm glad you're here I wanted to talk to you," she started.

"Hey, don't you care if I'm hurt here? I just got knocked off a chair and you step right over me? What kind of girlfriend move is that?" demanded Ron as he stood up. Hermione stoutly ignored him and continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I drew up an outline of important events in each year of school that happened to you or us. I figured it would come in handy for when you're telling your parents about things." She handed him a stack of parchment and continued with her explanation. "While I was going over everything, a few things came up that confuse me. For instance, your reaction to Dementors. If your parents didn't really die, why do you hear their last moments alive when you're near Dementors? So I went to see Dumbledore's portrait and asked him some vital questions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hermione! You asked Dumbledore things about my life? Why would you do that? Don't you think that maybe you should have asked me first?" he asked angrily.

"Oh calm down Harry. It was just a few questions and they were things I couldn't figure out, and the only people I thought could were in the same office; McGonagall and Dumbledore. So I went. I wanted to be done talking to them when you were done with work. Let me explain what his theory was."

"I don't care what his theory was, Hermione. I don't care how great you think he is…was. He ruined too many people's lives by playing God and all he has to say is, 'It all worked out fine, you should thank me.' I'd rather not hear what he had to say," replied Harry stubbornly.

"He never said that Harry. Stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" Hermione said loudly. Harry opened his mouth to yell back but Ginny laid a hand on his arm and he looked at her. She didn't say anything, but he knew what she wanted to say. He sighed loudly and crossed his arms and sat back.

"You've got one minute to catch my attention, or I leave," he said to Hermione. She held back the smirk and sent a thankful glance to Ginny.

"Okay, first was the whole Dementor thing. He said that Halloween night, when Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow, he place your parents in the comas and then put you in your crib with a bunch of toys to play for a while. After that he went around the house and set certain spells in place, extra strong fire proofing spells, and several illusionary spells to make the house look weathered and abandoned with a time release spell on them to activate after a year. Several of the spells he had to activate with a simple word to make a fire illusion and he added several warding spells to ward off trespassers and then a few preservation spells."

"Get on with the explanation, Hermione," Harry muttered.

"Right. Anyways, he then made the duplicate copies of your parents out of several wild animals. A horribly complicated Transfiguration that most people can't do, involving a combined spell that also lets the wizard control the duplicates with a memory or a specific incantation.

"Before he traveled back in time, he retrieved your memory of the attack while you were crying and thinking of it, so when he was in this time, he placed your memories of what your parents said in the other time in the duplicates. What you heard was really your own memory of what happened in a different time or dimension," Hermione finished proudly.

"So, the sounds I've heard were actually my parents dying? Or trying to escape and failing? What about the green light I used to see in my dreams? Surely, I didn't actually see that so how does his Highness explain that?" Harry asked scathingly.

"Well…now don't get upset about this, Harry, but it had to work out like this apparently or everything was pointless.

"Since, Dumbledore knew you were very well protected…he let Voldemort…attack you," she squeaked out quickly. Harry's eyes bugged out of his head.

"He stood by and let that monster attack a baby?!" screamed Ginny. Even Ron was goggle-eyed.

"How can you defend him, when you know that about him?" asked Ron.

"I'm not defending him! I'm just saying he's the only one who would know the answers to these questions. I was just as furious as you guys when I heard that, McGonagall almost had to drag me from her office because I wanted to blast that damn picture off the wall! But she finally got me calmed down and I was able to finish my questions.

"I asked him if he knew what would happen if someone as protected as you were got hit by a Killing Curse and he said at the time he didn't know but now he did and that one of his biggest regrets in life was that he'd allowed that to happen to you. He was appalled that it happened that way and he wanted me to tell you he wants to talk to you. I told him under no circumstances was I going to tell you to go talk to him, in fact I believe I said, 'I don't blame Harry one bit if he never speaks to you again.'"

Hermione took a breath before continuing.

"The next thing I wondered about was the Priori Incantato in the graveyard. I asked him if Harry's parents weren't dead and all that died Halloween night were a couple of rabbits shaped like James and Lily Potter, why did you see them come out of Voldemort's wand?" Harry perked up slightly. He'd wondered this also.

"His answer was that Voldemort had killed the rabbits that were shaped like your parents, and the duplicates had absorbed your memories of them, so they essentially acted like James and Lily would have in that situation based off your memories of them."

"Hermione, that makes no sense. Harry was a baby, his perception of his parents were food givers and poop cleaners. They were basically just the people who kept him from dying. A baby wouldn't have been able to see his parents in so dramatic of a role like how they acted in the graveyard," said Ron.

"Nice Ron, very elegantly put," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Well Ron that might be true of an infant but not a fifteen month old child. Toddlers are amazingly perceptive, that's how they learn to act like an adult, and learn to talk, walk, and so on. Harry might have seen his parents having a serious conversation one night and remembered the tone of voice and the body language subconsciously and that memory manifested itself in the echoes of James and Lily in the graveyard. It actually makes a lot of sense," she replied calmly.

"Okay, Hermione, you said there were a few things you had to ask him. Is that it, or is there more? I left my parents waiting," Harry said in a bored tone.

"There's one more thing. I know you're probably going to be irritated with me for this but…" she stopped and reached into her pocket and pulled it out in a fist.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all leaned forward and watched as Hermione opened her hand. In it was a small, black stone with scratches and a crack down the middle.

* * *

A/N: Total Cilffe goodness! Dun Dun Dun... Okay, so please let me know how i did for explaining these things. I had figured on the Dementor thing since the beginning, the Priori Incantato thing sprung up on me while i was making the outline of memories i want to cover (Have i mentioned i could be a real life Hermione with how organized and scholarly i am?) and the Resurrection stone is the next chapter! I hope i did it justice!

Now there was a reviewer for the last chapter who asked me to email them, but the website doesn't allow emails and web addresses in reviews because of spam issues. You didn't leave a name either, but you read the whole story on your phone. If that was you, go to my profile and i have a link to my personal email address, you can contact me that way. Otherwise i can't really help without being able to contact you.

Thanks for all the great reviews people! Send me more Please!

**New A/N: So I got several reviews saying that Dumbledore DID know what happened to Harry (turned him into a Horcrux). I don't believe that Dumbledore would stand aside and let that happen to a child so I'm going with, He figured all this out eventually but didn't know then. Next piece of business, I was also told that the Ring wasn't inside the Snitch, it was just the stone. My mistake has been fixed now, thanks Teufel for noting that! Final piece of Business: I've got a Beta now! Teufel1987** **has agreed to beta for me, so the next chapter will be fixed up. We've been having a long, long discussion about a fairly large detail of my explanations, but I can't figure out a way to fix it, so I'm leaving it the way I intended. Now that I've rambled long enough, I'm going to get back to writing. Hope everyone had a great holiday!**


	42. Broken

Chapter 42

* * *

Harry stared at the stone in Hermione's hand. Ginny and Ron both gaped like fish. So many feelings hit Harry simultaneously. Anger reigned predominantly but a hint of longing was also attached. Hermione could see the longing on Ginny and Ron's faces as well. Only a moment had passed before Harry's face turned red in anger and Hermione closed her fist around the stone before he tried to grab it from her.

"It's broken," was all she said to stop him from shouting. He stopped and stared at her, his face a mix of anger and confusion.

"Hermione, how the bloody hell did you find it? He said he dropped it in the middle of the forest, not to mention it was months ago. And I don't know about you, but Harry said he used it and it worked for him then. How could it be broken?" said Ron.

"Harry, please just listen before you blow up. You have every right to be angry with me, but this was the only thing Dumbledore couldn't explain. I needed to see the stone before figuring out what happened. I used a tracking spell to follow your footsteps into the forest. It took a while to find the right spot, but when they suddenly ended in a large clearing. I figured this was where…Voldemort hit you and Hagrid carried you out of the forest. So I backtracked and started using a Summoning Charm. It was slow going at first, but finally I found it at the edge of the clearing.

"I have to admit, I…tried it there in the forest. I turned it over like you said you did, Harry. But it didn't work for me. No one showed up. I brought it back to the office and asked Dumbledore what that could mean, and he said that it must have been broken when he removed the soul fragment from it."

Harry sat on the couch staring at Hermione as if she had betrayed him. He hadn't said anything for a long time, but the anger was practically radiating off of him in waves. When Hermione explained the "broken concept" to him, his angry features grew confused as well.

"Hermione," he finally spoke. "I know what I saw that night, and I know I saw my parents, Sirius, and Remus. If it was broken, how did I see them? And let's not forget, my parents and Sirius might not have been dead, but Remus sure as hell was and he was there in the forest too. You had better have a damn good explanation for this."

She looked at him carefully, worried she had ruined a perfectly good friendship, but she didn't see hatred or contempt, only anger. Friendship can survive anger, she thought.

"I do Harry, just give me some time to explain. This is really complicated even for me. Okay?" she asked him. He could see the worry in her eyes and he was upset at how quickly his anger was dissipating. He was still angrier than he'd ever been at her (at least since the Firebolt incident) and he didn't see her justification making up for her foray into the forest any time soon. But he waved his hand at her to continue, not trusting his words to come out in any way that wasn't shouting or cold disdain. She sighed and organized her thoughts before beginning.

"First I want to prove to you all that it really is broken," she said. Immediately she turned the stone over, then over again. Ron, Ginny and Harry all gasped as the suddenness of it, as she turned it over the final time. Nothing happened. They waited a full minute before Hermione held it out to Ginny. The pain and temptation on the young girls face was almost too hard to look at.

"Ginny, it really is broken, but I need more than just myself to try it to be one hundred percent positive. Please?" the older girl asked. Ginny stared at the stone in Hermione's hand and thought about Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Colin. She tentatively reached out her hand palm side up and waited to feel the soft _plunk_ of stone hitting flesh before she looked up straight into Harry's eyes. He watched with bated breath as she turned it over three times quickly. He let out the air in his lungs after he saw that nothing happened once again.

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. He wiped it away and held her close.

"He wouldn't have wanted to return, Gin. It's not right to pull them out of their sanctuaries. Just think of him happily pranking Merlin himself along with Remus and Dumbledore and Moody and you'll be fine," Harry whispered in her ear making her chuckle sadly. She handed the stone back to Hermione who smiled a sad smile of apology to her.

"Ron, will you try too?" she asked her boyfriend. He looked at her, then at Ginny, then at Harry.

"Since I'm the only one of us who hasn't tried, I guess I should too," he muttered. She handed him the stone and he turned it over quickly, resulting in the same anti-climatic response as the other two. He handed it back to Hermione silently thanking Merlin it hadn't worked. He understood that this was the Hallows that drove the original Brother to kill himself. He understood the power this small rock could hold over one person. As much as he wanted his brother back, he knew Fred was better off where he was, where ever that was.

Hermione stood up and went into lecture mode. She paced in front of the three of them slowly as she spoke.

"Now that we know this stone is just that, a stone, the first thing we have to consider it this; in order to destroy a Horcrux one has to destroy it beyond magical repair using either Basilisk venom or other corrosive means. Destroy it so utterly that it can never be repaired by magic again." A look of dawning comprehension travelled briefly across Ginny's face but she remained silent. Hermione's detail may have explained one thing, but not another.

"Now, Dumbledore told me when he found the ring, he was compelled to put it on. He said that afterwards he admitted it was a brilliant protection. Confuse the person to put on the cursed ring to kill them before they could get help. The only reason he survived was because he was magically stronger than most wizards and was able to occlude his mind once he knew what was happening and remove the ring. The curse had already begun so he rushed back to the Castle and got Snape to stop the curse. He only had about a year before the curse started again and knew they wouldn't be able to stop it again. He then took the Sword and hit the stone with it. He knew that the venom on the sword would destroy the Horcrux, but he didn't know what would happen to the Hallow.

"He admitted that he was very tempted to try the stone after the Horcrux was removed but didn't. He wasn't about to torment himself more than he already was." She paused when she heard Harry scoff.

"No, he just left the stone for me to torment myself with it," Harry said scornfully.

"Anyways," she continued. "He had me try it in front of him, McGonagall was asked to leave the office. When I tried it and showed him that it didn't work he asked me what you had said about that night. I told him roughly what you said you saw and he sat and thought for a while. Finally, when I was fit to burst with curiosity, he said that it's possible that, psychologically, you imagined what you saw.

"I'm not that well read in psychology but I do understand that when a person is about to commit suicide, sometimes their mind can create a vision of some kind either to assist them, delays them, or convinces them to stop and get help. Muggles who experience this kind of vision usually call them miracles."

"Hermione, I wouldn't call what I did suicide. I was helping save everyone from that monster. I was a Horcrux, he had to hit me with a Killing curse or it all would have fallen apart. I had no choice," Harry said through grinding teeth.

"And many Suicide Bombers believe that by blowing themselves up along with many other people they're going to be rewarded in their afterlife for doing what they did. Whether what you did was heroic or not Harry you willingly walked to your death. That's suicide. Motivation isn't important to explain why it happened to you. Just listen. I know this is kind of out of our realm being a Muggle Science but try to pay attention.

"You walked to your death knowing it was going to happen and you did nothing to stop it. You actually decided to use the Resurrection Stone to bring your parents and uncle figures to _help_ you keep going. If we take into consideration that since you used the stone, no one has touched it, then I pick it up and it doesn't work, would mean that technically it didn't work when you tried it. Psychologically speaking then, what you saw had to have been a hallucination brought on by your…walk towards death."

She paused to let that sink in, and then continued.

"Your subconscious knew that if you didn't die, Voldemort couldn't be defeated and you couldn't live a real life. So, when your parents, Remus, and Sirius showed up in front of you they helped you walk further than if you would have been able to on your own. Your subconscious made up your parents and Sirius and Remus and you imagined what they said because it was what you needed to hear. But from what we know of the stone's history, when it brings people from wherever they are, they aren't happy; they don't want to stay there. But you explained your family as smiling and proud of you, willingly there to help you, right?"

Hermione stopped talking and waited. She had finished her explanation for the most part, now she just had to see if Harry would accept it. Even she was iffy on what she was explaining to them. She wasn't one hundred percent sure about it because she hadn't read many psychology books and neither had Dumbledore. What they had come up with explained everything, but the question now remained; was their explanation correct?

"Hermione this makes no sense what so ever," Harry said firmly.

"Actually Harry, it does," replied Ginny. "If you accept that fact that the stone is broken, then there isn't any other way to explain why you saw your parents and Sirius since they were actually alive when this happened."

"I have one question though?" asked Ron. "What about the fact that this stone was made by Death himself? Wouldn't that make this thing indestructible therefore rendering it not broken?" he asked. Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"That's really…insightful of you Ron. I hadn't thought of that," she said quietly.

"I mean the wand is unbeatable, and the Cloak is perfect in that no one can find you when you use it, but the Stone breaks? Not very infallible if you ask me," he finished. Harry's eyebrow rose at Hermione as if to say, 'care to explain that?' She sat dejected for a moment.

No one said anything for several long minutes.

"Unless," Ginny broke the silence, "Unless a mere human can't be the Master of Death. Then it might make sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, the three items have never been owned by the same person at the same time, right? Myth says that the person who holds all three at the same time becomes the Master of Death. Dumbledore also didn't want you to acquire the Hallows yourself or go to a Hallow and retrieve it; you have to obtain them through other means. So, you inherited the Cloak, the Stone was given to you, and the Wand you won by accident. By all definition, you should be the Master of Death…but what if no mortal can be the Master? Does that mean that Death reclaimed his stone? Or allowed it to be broken? What if by becoming the Master and therefore uniting them all again, renders them all…average? The wand becomes just a wand, the cloak becomes a normal Invisibility Cloak that can wear and tear and break down over time, and the stone returns to being just a stone?" They all stared at her for several moments before Ron broke the silence this time.

"But Harry wasn't the Master when he entered the Forest. He didn't have the wand," he said.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't the Master. I may not have had the wand in my possession, but I was still the Master of the wand, which means I was Master of Death when I went into the Forest," Harry finished quietly.

They all sat for a moment longer in quiet contemplation.

"I think your idea has merit, Ginny. It's a very good possibility." She looked over at Harry who was still quietly thinking. "Harry?" she prompted. He looked up at her slowly and sighed.

"Hermione, I can't understand why you have this obsessive need to explain everything, but I know that you are who you are and there's no changing you. I just wish you would learn to ask first. Maybe run some things by me _before_ you go running to Dumbledore or McGonagall. Do you ever stop to think that maybe you are the only one who wants to know these answers? That maybe I don't care? Maybe I want to just get to know my parents without worrying that I'm going insane and hallucinating. Or wonder if my friends are going to run off to get answers from someone I really hate right now." He stood by the window now staring out at the sun set over the orchard. No one said anything, so the sound of the Floo going off and footsteps were heard by everyone easily.

"Harry?" called Sirius up the stairs.

"In the living room," Harry called back. He heard Sirius coming and continued to look out the window at the waning light.

"Hey kiddo, we were wondering how much longer you were going to be? It's been about a half an hour since you left. What's going on?" he asked looking to the others in the room.

"Hermione had to go and be herself and go talk to Dumbledore about a few things she didn't understand. She didn't ask me if I minded her talking to him about me and what she found out is kind of important. Don't ask what, it would just confuse you unless you knew the whole story since you 'died'. Let's get going guys," he said as he turned from the window.

The other three stood up and waited for Harry to lead the way to the Floo. Sirius looked questioningly at Ginny but she shook her head and walked quickly to catch up to Harry.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to Teufel1987, my new beta, for editing this chapter! This chapter took way too long, I like to think the holidays and moving had a lot to do with my slowness. I apologize to everyone who caught my edits to the previous chapter, and were excited for a new one but only had the old one, there were just too many mistakes in that one for me to let slide. I start school again on Monday, starting my brand spanking new Bachelors of Fine Arts degree now that I have finally finished my Associates of Fine Arts! WOOT!! And to top it all off, the new school I transferred too, accepted 77 credits so my 120 credit degree is over half done! Double WOOT! All I have now is all art classes and a few left over generals that are new to the new degree. Things like, Math...yuck, and Democracy classes...learning the history of Democracy...now that's a snoozer if I ever heard one...Anywho, please review and tell me what you think of my explanations!


	43. How Do You Forget?

A/N: Quotes directly from the book[s] will be in Italics from now on. All copy writes belong to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing co and any others I can't remember. No copy write infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

Ginny travelled through the Floo and saw Harry walking out of the kitchen an up the stairs. She hurried to follow, ignoring the sound of the Floo igniting behind her. She hurried to catch up to him and finally reached him on the Ground floor landing.

"Harry, wait," she said. He paused.

"Gin, let's just wait for this discussion until after we've talked with my parents. I don't want them to know that something's wrong. They've got enough to worry about without thinking about their only child having," he paused and lowered his voice, "attempted _suicide_ to save the world. Let's leave it for now, and we'll discuss it later, okay?" He noticed Ron and Hermione walking up behind Ginny. They heard what he said and nodded their heads. Ginny smiled at him sadly and nodded just as Sirius was walking into the landing.

"Boy you four rushed out of there quickly. You aren't planning some prank on us old folk now are you?" he teased. Harry forced a smile and shook his head.

"If we were, Padfoot, we wouldn't tell you," he said with a smirk. He turned and ran up the stairs and into the drawing room. It was empty and he walked over to the couch. As the others wandered in slowly, he noticed a Muggle notebook on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and saw on the first page a list titled _Ways to Torture Petunia: _

_1.) __Slowly__ remove her toenails one by one and then make her do all the chores around the house. After she's done, lock her in a tiny cupboard with no supper for a week and only merpeople music to listen to._

_2.) Turn her looks into a Classic Muggle Witch for the rest of her life; even down to the warty nose and green tinged skin, with wild, messy, black and gray hair. _

_3.) Turn her into a cow pat and leave her in the garden for a day, make sure she has full recognition of her surroundings and remembers it all afterwards. _

Harry burst out laughing, clutching his middle and bending at the waist. The others stopped talking and stared at him. He handed off the notebook to Ginny who upon reading it started laughing too. Ron and Hermione began laughing after reading it and by then James and Lily heard the noise and entered the room.

"What's going on?" asked James. Sirius, who was silently chuckling, handed him the notebook, which then caused James to laugh deafeningly and Lily to burn red at the cheeks.

"Harry, remind me never to mess with your mum, she's sure got an imagination on her. Did you see number seven?" asked Ron who was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't get past three, its perfect punishment for Petunia. She'd utterly despise being that dirty and covered in slimy bugs," Harry said as he pictured it in his mind. This image made him start laughing all over again.

"I would never actually do those things, or harm my sister. I'd let her think I would, but I couldn't actually hurt her," Lily stated quietly.

"That's the best part though, mum. Some of things, barring number one of course, wouldn't hurt her, just disgust or embarrass her, which would be perfect punishment for her," Harry said with a smile. "If anything, it must have been fun thinking all these things up, cathartic even."

"That it was," she replied with a nasty grin. "Particularly number thirteen."

"Eh-hem, as much fun as this is, can we start with the story? I believe you were going to explain the last few weeks of your second year," said James. Harry nodded and sat down. Ginny sat next to him and he waited until everyone was seated.

"Well, before I begin, were there any questions about the beginning and middle of that year?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sirius mentioned that you said you'd had to take Skele-Gro that year, but didn't get the chance to fully explain. What happened?" asked James. Lily leaned forward to listen intently while Harry briefly explained Lockhart and Dobby's rogue Bludger.

"Oh, Harry, I forgot to give this to you at the Burrow. It's my timeline of important events during our school, organized into years and terms. It might help you not forget something important," Hermione said as she pulled a large stack of parchment out of a bag Harry had failed to notice her carrying. She handed it off to him with a sheepish smile.

He glanced through it and couldn't fight the thought that Hermione's thoroughness might have actually come in handy this time.

"Anyway—thanks Hermione—Lockhart decided to try and save the day by fixing my arm right then and there, but the idiot messed up the spell and removed all the bones in my arm. So, I had to spend an entire night in the hospital wing suffering the pain of re-growing all my bones, instead of just a quick fix, short wait, and off to dinner like usual."

"How many times have you been in the Hospital Wing?" asked Lily. This caused Ron and Hermione to burst out laughing.

"Erm, well…" he started to say, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I think it's safe to say that Harry had his own bed there after his third year. Madam Pomfrey actually considered making him a Plaque to go above his bed," she giggled. Harry looked at her horrified.

"She didn't really, did she?" he asked Ron weakly. Ron chuckled but didn't say anything. Their joking gave Lily a moment to collect herself. The idea that her child was there so frequently in the hospital wing that he practically had his own bed gave her chills.

"We're going to have to check with Pomfrey to see his medical records. I don't like not knowing what's happened to him," she said to James who nodded to her with a smile. To Harry she said, "What's been your worst injury so far?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a grin.

"I don't know you guys, what's the worst? Getting bitten by a Basilisk, sliced by a Hungarian Horntail, or falling 50 feet from a broomstick after getting my skull cracked by McLaggen?" he asked. Lily and James faces grew more and more horrified as he went on.

"Actually, I think the worst was all the times you duelled Voldemort. You always came out of them pretty badly injured whether it was emotionally, or physically," Hermione said carefully.

"But the worst after those was definitely the Quidditch injuries," said Ron casually.

James and Lily shared a horrified look.

"You were bitten by a _Basilisk_?" asked James faintly.

"You were attacked by a _Dragon_?" Lily asked mimicking James' tone unconsciously.

"How many times did you face Voldemort? Or do I even want to know?" asked James hesitantly.

"Er…" said Harry as he thought to himself.

"Six," said Hermione quickly. "Well, seven," she amended. "If you don't count all the attacks he led on your mind. Then, the official number would be unknown."

"Attacks on your mind?" Lily mumbled.

"_Seven?_" said James and Sirius together in shock.

"Yeah, seven?" asked Harry in confirmation.

"Once when you were a baby, first year, second year, fourth year, fifth year, and twice during the final battle," she replied. Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah, forgot that part," he said casually. Lily and James both stared at their son with their mouths slightly open and their eyes wide.

"How the bloody hell do you forget fighting Voldemort?" asked Sirius. Harry smiled.

"It's not really that I forgot, just that I don't tend to count it as much. It was all just one battle to me, so I don't count it as two times," said Harry.

"Harry, I think we're getting off track here. Weren't you supposed to be telling about your second year?" asked Ginny. He nodded and smiled at her.

"So I guess is there any questions about my second year then?" he asked his parents.

"Sirius was telling us about the Acromantula you fought?" James prompted somewhat weakly.

Harry spent the next ten minutes confirming the story Sirius told them to make sure they understood why they were heading into the forest and filling in a few minor details. After he was done explaining the pre-forest story, he put the memories into the Pensieve.

"I, um…think I'll sit this one out," replied Ron weakly. Harry chuckled but followed the others into the memory.

He found everyone standing around the outside of Hagrid's house and hearing a younger version of Harry and Ron's little voices. They all followed Harry, Ron and Fang into the Forbidden Forest for a long while. Finally, Fang let loose a loud echoing bark that caused all in the vicinity to jump madly.

"_There's something moving over there_," said the memory Harry very quietly. "_Listen…sounds like something big…_"

They all stopped moving and listened hard only to hear the loud snapping of branches and underbrush suggesting a very large thing travelling their way.

"Oh bloody hell, why… Oh Merlin!" muttered Lily in distress looking around wildly.

"Mum?" Harry asked confused.

"Your mum hates spiders. Her one real weakness," James said with a faint smile.

"Shut up James, I can stand little spiders, but Acromantula? Their supposedly bigger than a Muggle vehicle," she said with a hint of shrill panic. She was breathing deeply trying to calm herself when the light showed through the trees. She screamed bloody murder and jumped to hide herself behind James. The others were laughing slightly.

"Mum, it's just a car. It's not a spider, yet," said Harry, trying to hold in a similar snort of laughter that James had briefly let loose. She peeked out from behind James just in time to hear the memory Ron say, "_Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…._"

Everyone laughed loudly at Lily's moment of embarrassment. While she composed herself she glanced up just in time to see memory Ron's face drain of all colour, staring at something above them. She paused and followed his gaze. The others were still laughing, but her shriek at seeing her son being grabbed around the middle by a giant spider brought all their attention back to the memory quickly. Even Sirius and James were horrified into shouting a bit at the sight before them.

The memory dragged them all along with the pace of the spiders carrying Harry, so they were quickly in Aragog's clearing.

Lily, seeing the perpetually moving ground so covered in spiders of all sizes, was having a panic attack and hyperventilating, clinging to James and trying to climb him. James calmly picked her up and set her on his shoulders, like a child's shoulder back ride. She calmed visibly when she was sitting atop her husband. Ginny and Hermione giggled silently, but paid attention to the rest of the scene.

"_Kill them. I was sleeping…._"

"_We're friends of Hagrid's,_" shouted the memory Harry which caused Aragog to pause.

"_Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."_

"_Hagrid's in trouble, that's why we've come."_

The conversation went on for several minutes more.

"_We'll just go, then,"_ said the memory Harry.

"_Go? I think not…My sons and daughters don't harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."_

Even James shouted with Lily as he watched his tiny, twelve-year old son twist away from a virtual wall of spiders in his attempt to flee. Hermione was watching Ron diligently attempt to blast as many eight-legged monsters away from him and Fang.

Suddenly, the blue Ford Anglia arrived in a blaze of light and horn, driving through the sea of spiders, stopping with a jolt right in front of Harry and Ron. They all watched as the two small boys jumped in and the car drove away.

The small group floated along with the car until it halted abruptly at the edge of the forest. Hermione chuckled sadly as she watched Ron jump from the vehicle and threw up spectacularly into Hagrid's garden.

The memory faded after Harry and Ron had a short conversation and headed back up to the school. As another memory came into focus around them, Lily sighed in relief at seeing a calm, dark dorm room.

"_Ron," _hissed the memory Harry through the dark. _"Ron—"_

They heard Ron wake up with a yelp.

"_Ron—that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"_

"_You don't think—not Moaning Myrtle?"_ asked a sleepy Ron. James and Lily gasped.

Hermione looked over at Harry.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" she asked.

"Well, consider the fact that we had just been chased out of the forest by giant monsters, I wasn't exactly thinking in depth about what they said before trying to eat us until after I was in bed. As you can see, neither was Ron," Harry added snidely.

The memory faded and they all found themselves back in the drawing room and saw Ron snoozing on the sofa.

"Ron! The Spiders! They're attacking!" Harry shouted as he launched himself on top of his friend who woke with a start and started to pummel Harry, who he hadn't realized was not a spider. The others were laughing lightly as they watched Ron finally open his eyes to see no spiders and only his best mate on top of him.

"Geroff," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Ron. You and my mum now have something in common," said Harry with a smirk.

"What's that?" asked Ron grumpily.

"You're both utterly terrified of spiders! She shrieked like a banshee before any spiders even arrived. She also climbed dad and sat atop him while I was speaking with Aragog. There she was perched like an owl on top of him, wide eyed and—"

A pillow smacked him aside the head. He looked around and saw the others laughing and an irritated, blushing Lily standing with her hands on her hips and a pillow in her fingers.

"Not another word, young man," she said menacingly. Harry grinned,

"Or what? You'll throw a pillow at me? Oh, the horror!" Harry wailed and placed his palms on his cheeks, causing the others to laugh even harder and Lily to fight the grin form appearing on her face.

She tossed the pillow at him and he deftly caught it and tossed it onto the couch where he then sat on it, grinning. Taking their cue the others found places to sit also.

"So was it Moaning Myrtle?" asked James.

"Yes," replied Harry. He went on to explain his and Ron going to visit Hermione in the hospital and finding the paper in her fist that described a Basilisk and then Pipes scribbled in the margin. He went on to explain how he and Ron went to the teacher's lounge to tell a teacher but instead found out Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.

"You know Harry you should just put the memories into the bowl and let us all watch them. It makes no sense telling us the story then showing us too," said Sirius. Harry sighed and looked over at Ginny.

"You sure you want to see all this?" he asked her quietly. She thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"I still have blank spots in my memories. I think seeing it from your point would help me understand why this happened to me. I trust you when you say he's gone now, and he can't hurt me anymore. That's the only reason I would see this now, he's gone and he can't come back. Yeah, let's see this," she said, her resolution getting stronger by the minute. He stared into her eyes for a moment then nodded. He pulled out his wand and started putting in several memories. Ron tapped his shoulder and asked to add his memory of the Lockhart incident in the tunnel. Harry grinned and waved his hand towards the Pensieve.

Just as he was finished adding memories he heard a knock on the door downstairs. He looked over and Hermione nodded. She stood up and trotted to the door and headed downstairs. She returned a few minutes later with Minerva McGonagall in tow.

"Looks like I arrived just in time. Hermione tells me you're about to view the Chamber memories. Might I join you?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded his head. They all stood in a circle around the bowl and each touched their fingers to the gaseous liquid and was sucked into the memory.

They arrived in the hospital wing around Hermione's bed.

"Oh dear, I look pitiful," she murmured to herself. They watched as Harry pulled the piece of paper out of her hand and read it out loud. James and Sirius chuckled as Harry and Ron made their conclusions and the decision to run to the staff room to tell McGonagall.

As they all followed the young boys through the halls and into the staff room, everyone stopped as they heard the Transfiguration teacher's magnified voice.

"_All students return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

The memory rushed through the impromptu staff meeting and Lockhart's entrance and exit before fading out and rushing back in, this time in the hallway outside the Defence room.

Harry and Ron enjoyed watching Ginny and Hermione's reaction to Lockhart's distress and cowardice.

"This pansy was your teacher?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, he wasn't for long though, he was sent to Mungo's with extensive brain damage after this," Ron said. Harry chuckled along with him until Lily admonished him.

"Harry, brain damage isn't funny," she said with a frown.

"Oh, but mum, in this case it is…the prat did it to himself," Harry said with another chuckle.

"Minerva, what was Albus thinking hiring this pillock?" asked Sirius.

"Honestly, I don't know. Albus said he was the only applicant that year who applied. We kind of had no choice," she replied softly.

"Psh, I could have done a better job teaching than this tosser," he said morosely.

By this time, Harry, Ron and Lockhart were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom talking to her about her death.

"_No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body seized up, and then I was floating away…."_

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen her acting…cheerful. I wonder why…." said James thoughtfully.

"I don't know if it's Harry or her death she's happy about. But she did take quite a liking to Harry. Right?" said Ron with a laugh as he elbowed Harry in the ribs. Hermione grinned, as did Ginny while the adults chuckled at Harry's grimace.

"I think the worst part of all her infatuation was when she showed up in my bath in the prefect's toilet," Harry mumbled. Ron, James, and Sirius burst out laughing while the girls chuckled at Harry's misfortune.

"And what, pray, were you doing in the prefect's bathroom, Mr. Potter? Last I checked you were not a prefect, therefore not allowed to use that bathroom," said McGonagall with a raised eyebrow. Harry slumped and had a sheepish look on his face when he turned around. It was obvious by the look on his face that he'd forgotten she was there. But she had a smile on her face, showing her amusement at Harry's discomfort.

"I needed a deep bath to figure out the second task's clue in my fourth year. Cedric gave me the password," he said with a lopsided grin.

"I swear," She huffed in amusement, "The things we professors don't find out until after the student leaves the school could fill an encyclopaedia. I shudder to imagine the things Fred and George got away with that we never knew about," she said with a chuckle.

"That, Professor, would fill several sets of encyclopaedias," said Ginny with a sad smirk.

Again the others turned to see what was going on in the memory and found them in the tunnel leading towards the giant snake skin.

"_Harry—there's something up there—"_

"_Maybe it's asleep,"_ the memory Harry breathed.

"What a bloody wanker," said Sirius, staring at Lockhart, who had his hands over his eyes. Harry and Ron chuckled but didn't say anything. They walked forward with the memory and saw that the giant thing was just a snake skin.

"It's so big," whispered Lily.

"Yeah, and imagine this, it shed that when it needed to grow more," said Ron. Harry smacked him upside the head when he caught a glimpse of the terror on his mum's face. Ron looked at where Harry indicated and saw Lily's face and sheepishly shrugged at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

Sirius, who was watching Lockhart with utter fascination, was shaking his head in amazement. The man in question had just fallen to the ground as his knees gave out.

"_Get up,"_ said the memory Ron, just as disgusted as Sirius. The adults, Ginny, and Hermione all jumped a bit when Lockhart jumped up and tackled Ron, wrestling him to the ground and winning his broken wand.

"_The adventure ends here, boys! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body—say goodbye to your memories!"_

"Ironic, that," said Ron to which Harry laughed.

"_Obliviate!" _shouted Lockhart, who was then flung backwards into a wall of stone from the blast of the broken wand. Harry had ran desperately in the other direction of the blast, while Ron had been flung back as well, just not as far or as hard.

"Oh, my dear sweet Merlin!" muttered McGonagall. "It's a wonder the whole school didn't collapse on you!"

Lily had grabbed onto Harry's arm and was watching for the memory Harry to appear, but this particular memory was from Ron, so Harry was on the other side of the wall of rock and boulders.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" she demanded.

"I was fine, mum. I made it to the other side safely," he said reassuringly.

"_Wait there. Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on….If I'm not back in an hour…"_

"_I'll try and shift some of this rock, so you can—can get back through. And, Harry—"_

"_See you in a bit,"_ called the memory Harry through the wall.

Ginny wrapped her hand around his tightly. She'd been getting very quiet during the last several minutes.

Harry looked her in the eyes and smiled encouragingly and she tried to smile back. He hugged her to him while the others watched the new memory of Harry walking towards a door with two serpents with emerald eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to her. "If you need to leave, give my hand two quick squeezes and I'll get us out, okay?" he said. She smiled at him.

"That won't be necessary, Harry. I'm determined to watch this through. But…thanks," she hugged him back and took his hand anyways and they walked forward.

During this moment, Lily had turned back to see what was the matter and saw Harry and Ginny share a quick kiss before walking into the chamber. She smiled and turned back before they caught her watching.

"_Ginny!"_ they heard Harry yell as he ran towards the small, still figure at the base of the monstrous statue. They all were rushed forward, along with the memory and ended up surrounding the smaller Ginny.

Ron gasped loudly at the sight of his little sister, pale and unmoving on the hard, cold floor.

"_Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead—Ginny, please wake up."_ Ginny held onto Harry's hand tightly and buried her head into his shoulder for a moment, but then looked back up with a fierce gaze looking behind Harry where seconds later they heard a voice.

"_She won't wake."_

Everyone spun around, startled by the new voice.

"Sweet Merlin," whispered Minerva faintly.

"_Tom—Tom Riddle?"_ asked Harry, making James, Sirius, and Lily gasp.

"That's Voldemort?" asked James. Harry and Ginny nodded.

"_What do you mean, she won't wake? She's not—she's not—?" _

"_She's still alive, but only just."_

"Is he a ghost?" asked James at the same time as the memory Harry. This acquired a few chuckles from the group.

"_A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."_ Everyone looked to where Tom pointed and saw a small black book.

Ginny growled and glared at the small innocuous looking book. Harry smiled faintly. An angry Ginny he much preferred to a terrified Ginny. They all watched as Harry tried to get Tom to help him bring Ginny back up to the girl's bathroom for help. Harry watched himself, thinking about how young he was. He still had the high pitch voice of a child before puberty.

For several long minutes they listened to Tom tell Harry why Ginny was dying and how it was her fault, how she let loose the Basilisk, killed the roosters, and daubed the messages on the walls. How it was her fault Hermione and all the others were petrified.

During all this, Ginny watched and slowly started to cry, her anger turning inwards. Only Harry saw this and held her hand tighter.

"Ginny? It's all okay now. Just keep telling that to yourself," he whispered to her. She smiled sadly and nodded shortly. When she heard Tom mimicking her diary entries to them all, she grimaced.

"I was so young then, how was I supposed to know what he was doing to me?" she asked him quietly.

"You know I was just thinking the same thing. I mean, listen to my voice. It's like a mouse squeaking," he said jokingly. She smiled at him and chuckled while leaning her head into his shoulder.

"…_and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."_

"_Well, you haven't finished it. No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again—"_

"_Haven't I already told you that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been—you."_

Lily shook her head while James and Sirius shared a look.

Tom finished the story quickly and finally said, "_I have many questions for you Harry Potter."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, how is it you—a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent—managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"_

"_Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time…."_

"_Voldemort is my past, present, and my future, Harry Potter…"_

They all watched as Voldemort used Harry's wand to write his full given name in the air and switch it to his pseudonym.

"Huh…I always wondered how he came up with Voldemort. Never would have imagined that though," said James thoughtfully.

"Yes, I always wondered that too. I knew his real name of course, who didn't who worked with Albus. But I never knew it was an acronym," stated Minerva.

"_No, Harry—I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"_

"_You're not,"_ said little Harry, voice quiet and full of hatred. James and Lily glanced at their grown child, comforting his girlfriend and then at each other, confused. Even Minerva and Sirius were wearing matching confused looks, but Ron and Hermione were smiling sadly.

"_Not what?"_

"_Not the greatest sorcerer in the world. Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw right through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days—"_

"_Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"_

"_He's not as gone as you might think!"_

Everyone started when they heard the melodious tune of Fawkes arriving. Harry let the song fill him up. He closed his eyes and listened with all his heart, not knowing when he'd hear this beautiful, inspiring, hopeful song again.

Just hearing it, combined with the memory he'd been watching, reminded him of the love and awe he had for Dumbledore and his eyes watered. He hadn't realized how hurt he'd been by his mentor's deception but it hit him full force at that moment. The pain of being lied to for so long, the abuse he suffered from the Dursleys when it all could have been avoided, and the agony of thinking Sirius was dead because of his mistake. All of it hitting him at once nearly doubled him over, only his grasp on Ginny kept him straight and still. He blinked his eyes repeatedly but a single tear still escaped and travelled down his cheek and dripped onto his shirt.

Ginny, seeing the tear drop and soak into the shirt, looked up and could see the agony Harry was in and struggling to hide. She hugged him tight and he looked down. She smiled at him sympathetically, and he sighed unsteadily.

"You going to be okay?" she mouthed at him. He slowly took a deep breath and released it even slower before nodding. He kissed her forehead and she reached up and kissed his chin before turning back to the memory.

"_This is what Dumbledore sends his defender? A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?" _Riddle mocked.

The older Harry whispered, "Yes," and only Ginny and Minerva heard him.

Minerva turned around and saw the intense look on Harry's face as he watched the exchange between his past self and Riddle. She smiled sadly.

The memory went on for several more minutes until Riddle turned and walked to the statue.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

Ginny glanced up at Harry for a brief second but the sound of scraping stone drew her attention back to what was happening.

"Uh, do you guys think that the Basilisk eyes can affect us through the memory?" asked Hermione slowly. She looked over to see seven sets of eyes widen with fright.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Teufel1987 for editing this beast of a chapter. Hope it's up to par for you all, being twice the length I usually do. I just couldn't find a place to stop that worked for me, so I ran with it. And for anyone who noticed it, I got the cow pat revenge idea from Time of Destiny by Abraxan. I thought it was hilarious and perfect for Petunia. What do you guys think? If you get any good ideas for revenge let me know, if it's creative enough I might just use it! Also, I love the scenes where Sirius is criticizing Lockhart; those were the ones that I had the most fun with. Please review and let me know how it is. Thanks everyone!


	44. Is That It?

**Authors Note: Any direct quote from Chamber of Secrets is in Italics. No, I'm not JKR; last I checked my initials were HAO...yep still HAO. Copyright infringement is not and never was intended.

* * *

**

Chapter 44

* * *

Harry's mouth opened then closed. Could the Basilisk's eyes affect them through the memory? Just as he opened his mouth again to say something, the memory around them grew fuzzy and all the detail in the small things around them disappeared.

Harry looked around and saw himself, a hazy figure, standing in front of them with his eyes closed.

"I closed my eyes," he said dumbly.

"What?" said Hermione mid-panic as she fumbled for her wand with her eyes closed.

"I closed my eyes. So I couldn't see the Basilisk's eyes and now everything is fuzzy. Like, as soon as I closed my eyes all the detail in my mind disappeared. The room is the same, just a little hazy because I remembered it, but the Basilisk is hardly visible because at this point in my memory I didn't know what it looked like. Open your eyes and see," he said. They all opened their eyes and looked around at their hazy surroundings.

"Wicked," mumbled Ron.

"_Kill him,_" said Riddle. They all watched as Harry backed away and hit the wall as the huge form of the Basilisk hit the ground and uncoiled. It was very hazy image, a dark blur against the wall and it only moved when they could hear it shift the stones and water on the ground.

Lily grabbed onto James and Harry's arms as she watched her little son run blindly and trip and then get tossed by the snake's tail into the wall. Harry curled up into a ball and lay there waiting.

Suddenly, the scene before them was not as hazy as Harry had opened his eyes into a squint. The Basilisk grew from a hazy, brownish-grey lump to a huge, bright green serpent. They also saw Fawkes distracting the snake from Harry by gouging its eyes out with his talons.

"_NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!_"

"That was actually very clever of the Phoenix. Now it can't kill you just by looking at you and you actually could have a chance against it," said Sirius.

"But what happens next? What happens?" asked Lily worriedly.

They all watched as the Sorting Hat hit harry after a sweeping tail flung it his way. He jammed it on his head and then after a moment wrenched it off again and he pulled out a sword.

"Wow, that was very…heroic looking," Ron said with a grin. They could see the confusion in the younger Harry's face as he stared at the sword and then they all heard Riddle scream again to '_sniff-smell him.'_

Everyone but Harry all yelped or screamed when the snake lunged at Harry's small body once, then twice. Ginny was hiding her face behind Harry's shoulder peeking her eyes out over to watch. Lily was beyond trying to not watch as the monster attempted to kill her son, she just stood there with her mouth gaping in horror, her finger nails tearing into James arm.

Ron, Hermione and Sirius were all watching with their hands over their mouths or eyes, while Minerva was shaking her head, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open.

Harry watched as his smaller self positioned himself with both hands holding the hilt of the sword as the snake lunged one more time. Harry remembered thrusting the sword up and hitting his mark, yet feeling the pierce of the fang in his arm, the sting and searing pain, the dizziness, and the swirling surroundings.

Lily screamed when she saw Harry slide down the wall and grip the fang and pull it out of his arm. Fawkes swooped down and perched next to Harry.

"Oh Harry," Hermione muttered sadly.

"It actually bit you…I thought, hoped you were joking, but it really happened," said James with wide eyes.

"Twelve years old and killed a bloody Basilisk. That is one Godson I'm not going to be messing with," said Sirius to lighten the mood.

"_You're dead, Harry Potter. Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing Potter? He's crying. I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." _

Lily, Minerva and Hermione were watching with tears in their eyes. James, Ron, and Sirius were shaking their heads, scowling at Riddle. Ginny watched Harry.

Harry was staring at himself, with something that looked akin to pride. Ginny had never really seen Harry act proud of himself. It wasn't really in him to feel pride. He always attributed everything to luck, great friends, and good timing. He never tried to take credit and instead gave credit to others. She was happy that he was finally seeing what they all had seen in him from the start. He was an amazing person, who had done many amazing, seemingly impossible things. Finally, he was proud of himself.

"_So ends the famous Harry Potter. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry….She bought you twelve years of borrowed time…but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…._"

"What a great, bloody bastard!" Ron growled.

"Look! Look at his arm!" cried Lily, tears running down her face.

"_Get away, bird! Get away from him—I said, get away—_"

"For a genius, that took him quite a while to figure out," said Hermione scathingly. James, Sirius, Ron and Harry all snorted.

"_But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter…_"

They were all slightly surprised when Fawkes dropped the diary next to Harry. They watched as Harry picked up the fang and stabbed the diary quicker than they imagined he could after being bitten by a Basilisk.

James and Sirius whooped with excitement when they heard Riddle scream and writhe and then he was gone. Everyone turned and looked at the older Harry who was smiling. Ginny stared at the spot where Riddle had vanished from.

"That's it?" she asked sceptically.

"What do you mean 'That's it'? Was that not dramatic enough for you? Your boyfriend got bitten by the King of Serpents, kills said serpent, _and_ destroys the evil wizard all in the span of about three minutes and you ask is that it?" Ron sputters. Hermione chuckled and pulled Ron over and whispered in his ear.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah that was it. He's gone," Harry said calmly as he hugged her close. The memory faded just before the eleven year old Ginny woke up, and then swirled around them as the next memory came into focus.

"_Ron! Ginny's okay! I've got her!"_ shouted the little Harry. Ginny smiled when she heard the strangled cheer from beyond the wall of rock. She walked over and gave Ron a hug despite his blasé attitude earlier.

"I was so worried about you…and Harry of course. But I knew Harry was alive, we didn't know what had happened to you, if you were dead or alive. I think every minute I was shifting those rocks seemed like an eternity. All I could think was, I was your big brother and I couldn't save you. I had to let my best friend save you," Ron muttered. It was obvious the memory was bringing back memories of the painful wait and worry. He hugged her back tightly.

"_His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."_

"I was wondering why we were seeing this. I didn't remember putting it in the bowl," said Harry casually.

"_Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"_ asked Lockhart. Sirius let out a sharp bark like laugh and shook his head in amusement as the memory faded and they found themselves back in the drawing room.

"Well, I must say that was…enlightening," said Minerva with a smile. Harry snorted. "Harry, you are an extremely remarkable young man. I don't think even Albus could have accomplished as many things as you have by your age."

Harry blushed at the rare praise from his former Head of House.

"So what happened after that? Did you get punished? Scolded?" asked Lily.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Albus rewarded them both with two hundred points each and Special Awards for Services to the School. By the way, remind me to make a duplicate of the awards to keep at the school. You boys are supposed to get the originals," said Minerva. Ron and Harry shared a glance.

"I had completely forgotten that we got those," Harry grinned sheepishly. Ron and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I'm with you on that mate. So did I. Too much has happened since then," added Ron.

James and Lily shook their heads while Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"So any more questions?" asked Harry.

"I've got one," said Minerva. "When can I expect your résumé on my desk Harry?" she joked with a smile. Harry blushed while Hermione and Ron burst out laughing.

"Er, I think it might be a while Professor. I don't think I could teach my friends so soon. Besides, I'm in Auror training now. Maybe when I'm retired from being an Auror," he answered honestly.

Minerva looked surprised.

"Really, Harry? You would think about teaching?" she asked.

"Well, I did enjoy teaching the DA, but I do want to be an Auror, so I guess I'll think about teaching for now and work towards a different goal."

"Professor, I have a question for you. How is the search for teachers coming? We've only got less than a month before school starts again," Hermione asked.

"Well, I've found a Muggle Studies professor. His name is Frank Bodelson. He was born here in London, but moved to Italy with his family during Grindelwald's reign of terror. Now that Voldemort is gone, he's moving back and has agreed to teach for a few years.

"As for Defence and Transfiguration I'm still looking. If it comes to it, I'll search out a Head student from the last few years and have them teach the younger levels while I continue the NEWT level students. And you can probably guess why the Defence position hasn't been filled yet," she finished with an exacerbated look. A few of them nodded in sympathy and they sat in silence for a moment.

"What did it feel like?" asked Lily cautiously, "The bite."

"Well," Harry started and then paused. "It felt like…fire spreading through my veins. It was almost like I could feel the venom seeping through every inch of my body. It made me dizzy and, where the venom had already spread, numb. The room spun and the colours mixed, it made me really tired. But then Fawkes came and started dripping his tears in the wound. Everything became clear again and the pain left; I wasn't dizzy anymore," Harry finished.

Lily had closed her eyes and listened to him. She stood up and went over to the sofa where Harry was sitting. Ginny jumped up and made a place for her, so she sat down next to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," she whispered.

"It's alright mum. You and dad did the right thing. Now we just have to focus on right now, and getting to know each other," he said as he hugged her back. No tears were shed, but everyone was touched by the moment.

A half an hour of talking later, Minerva took her leave. "I really must get going. It's much later than I intended to stay. I have an interview in about seven hours I need to be ready for. Staying at a student's house until one am, what was I thinking?" she said as she put her outer cloak on.

"Come now, Minerva. I'm not a student anymore. You are very welcome to stay here until whatever time you wish," Harry laughed as he walked her down the stairs. Ron and Ginny followed and laughed at Harry's words.

"That is true, Harry, and I'm touched that I'm so welcome in your home," she said.

"Well, Professor, besides Molly, you're the only other woman who's been in my life in a positive way. I can't just forget that now that my real mum is back," he said sincerely. Harry remembered that she had screamed just as loud as Ginny, Molly, and Hermione during the final battle when they thought he was dead.

Minerva was so touched she sniffled and gave Harry a very rare hug before turning and walking out the door briskly wiping at her eyes before Apparating away.

Ron clapped him on the back before saying goodbye and also Disapparating back to the Burrow.

"Harry, that had to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Ginny said as she hugged him goodbye also.

"Well, it's true. Professor McGonagall was always there for me when I needed her, unless she had been hurt herself or on the run in our fifth year and I can't blame her for that. Out of all the women in my life up to now, she and your mum are the two that stand out the most. Then, maybe, Madam Pomfrey after them. I just wanted her to know that," he said.

"Well, I'm sure she's never going to forget it now. I also wanted to say thank you for today. I don't think I'll ever really get over what happened to me, but this definitely provided some closure that I hope will stop any nightmares from coming on. Having you there was a big help," she added before she gave him a kiss goodnight. They lingered on the doorstep for several minutes before she had to leave.

Harry walked back upstairs to the drawing room and walked in. Hermione had obviously gone to bed as had Sirius, leaving just his parents sitting on the sofa hugging. They sat up and apart when they saw him enter.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, Harry its okay, come in, we were just waiting for you. We wanted to talk to you a little bit, answer any questions you might have. Hermione and Sirius decided to give the three of us some privacy," James said. Harry walked in and sat across from them in a lounge chair he'd picked out after he'd moved back in. It was the one real thing that he had splurged on for himself and it was his favourite chair in the whole house.

"Er, what kind of questions should I ask?" he said nervously. James and Lily smiled.

"Anything, any question you can think of, we'll answer it," said Lily.

"Erm, okay…dad what's your Patronus shape?" Harry asked. It was one question he'd always wondered after doing his own Patronus, but never could remember to ask until it was too late.

"Patronus huh? My Patronus is a Harp Seal. _Expecto Patronum_," said James as he waved his wand. A blurry, silvery shaped emerged and the shape solidified into that of a young Harp seal. It flipped and flopped around James in a playful way and flopped its way over to Harry's feet and then over to Lily's before James ended the spell.

"Mum?" asked Harry excitedly, though he thought he knew the answer. She waved her wand and a light, springy Doe jumped merrily about the room for a few minutes. It looked exactly like Snape's which made Harry's mood drop for a few minutes.

"How about you, Harry? Do you know that spell too?" asked James. Harry grinned and said the spell. A large Stag burst forth and galloped around the room and stopped in front of James, whose eyes were round and his mouth gaping.

Lily burst out laughing and the stag disappeared. Harry was grinning when James turned to look at him.

"Remus taught me in my third year," he said.

"You were thirteen? How long did it take you to get it to be Corporeal?" said Lily.

"By the end of the school year," Harry shrugged.

"Why did you learn it? Curiosity?" Lily asked. James was still in awe of the silvery stag his son had produced.

"No, that was the year Sirius broke out of prison. They thought he was after me, to kill me, so they placed Dementors around the castle. They also invaded the train on the way to school. We just happened to be in the same compartment as a certain Remus J. Lupin, who we assumed was our new Defence teacher—"

"Remus was a teacher?" James asked breaking out of his stupor.

"Yeah, best I've ever had. And the only one who didn't try to kill, maim, or destroy me on purpose," he added with a grin. James and Lily looked at each other then ignored Harry's comment about the other teachers.

"Wait, on purpose? You mean he did try to kill you at one point?" James asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, the night I learned about Sirius was a full moon…I shouldn't go into this to deeply. Let's just say, he forgot his potion and we happened to be outside on a full moon. Sirius tackled Remus and distracted him.

"Anyway, the Dementors and I have a long, ugly past, and this spell has come in handy too many times. Meeting with Remus that year and learning this spell was one of the first times I'd ever heard stories of you guys. Well, good stories at least. Remus never told me you, Sirius, and Peter were animagi. Sirius told me the first night we met, and they revealed Peter. They told me your shape and the same night Sirius and I were attacked by a few Dementors and I ended up making the Stag come out." Harry edited the real story heavily, because he wanted to tell them each year in order of what happened. Much easier that way, he figured.

"So, all these years, whenever you met up with a Dementor, you were saved by a stag?" asked James with a smile. Harry nodded with a grin and asked another question.

"Can you guys tell me about my grandparents? I've heard a lot of stories about you guys, but I've never heard about my grandparents."

The three Potters talked well into the morning hours, until Harry nodded off to sleep right there in his chair halfway through a story of his Great Uncle Jim-Jim and his magical Emu farm. James and Lily chuckled quietly, while James reached over, whispered a lightening charm, and picked up Harry's slight form and carried him down the hall to his room.

Lily watched as James tucked their grown son into bed and made sure the alarm was on.

"We did him a disservice tonight. He has to get up in three hours for training," said James with a chuckle.

"He's still young, he can handle it I guess," said Lily sleepily as she leaned on James as they walked down the hall.

In their own room they changed into their nightclothes and lay down in bed falling asleep quickly.

* * *

A/n: Wow...I can't apologize enough. My only excuses are the usual, life, school, and family (and starting a business)...mostly school. I'm in 2 english classes, an online Psychology, and an Art class...I haven't even had time for myself lately! Finally I sat down and was like, I have one day where I'm putting off everything (even my sisters choir concert...) and I wrote 2, count em 2! chapters. This is the first one, I'll post the second one in a few days. And after wednesday, is spring break, so I hope to write more then. But I promise, I will not...NOT, leave it on a cliffy again like this. I promise. Thanks to Teufel1987 for betaing so quickly! Please review!

I'm praying for our Chile friends! I have a friend down there and I have no idea if she's okay or not. the seventh strongest earthquake on record sounds very scary!!! Keep them in your thoughts!


	45. Doxy Attack

Chapter 45

* * *

Harry woke to the annoying _Beep-Beep-Beep_ of his alarm clock three hours later and hit the snooze button unconsciously.

Forty minutes, and five slaps of the snooze button later, Harry blearily looked at the time and jumped up with a yelp. He ran about the room tossing off yesterdays wrinkled clothing and throwing on new clean clothes. He ran down the stairs and grabbed a banana from the bowl on the counter and jumped into the Floo yelling, "Ministry of Magic!"

He ran through the atrium and tapped his foot impatiently in the lifts until he finally arrived at his floor. He practically flew down the hallway, into the classroom, and sat his bum in his seat just as Mr. Prom walked in to the room, precisely at eight, just like always.

"Now class, today we will be discussing laws and procedures of the Auror Department…"

***

At 10:30 James and Lily were sitting down to a late breakfast with Sirius. Kreacher was putting bacon on the plates and they each scooped eggs out and picked up some toast. Lily poured each of them a glass of pumpkin juice.

They heard the door shut upstairs and slow footsteps heading down to the kitchen. Harry walked through the door and stopped when he smelled the food before rushing forward and grabbing a plate and starting to serve himself.

"You're home early," James said with a grin.

"Mr. Prom kicked me out for the day," said Harry before shoving a banger wrapped in bacon and slathered in ketchup into his mouth. Lily grimaced and looked away.

"Why'd he kick you out? Were you acting out? Being a troublesome child?" teased Sirius.

"No," Harry said around his mouthful and then he swallowed and yawned. "I kept falling asleep during his lectures. Not like it wasn't easy, laws and procedures could put Binns himself to sleep. But, I think he was a bit more irritated when I dozed off standing up during Basic Combat and wasn't able to dodge a Stunner. It took three _enervates_ to wake me up enough to ask me why I was so sleepy. I said I was up all night talking with my parents and so he sent me home. Good thing too, I slept through the mid morning break and didn't get a chance to eat anything this morning so I'm starving." To prove his point he ate another banger-bacon concoction this time wrapped in toast.

"At least eat some fruit too," said Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot I grabbed a banana…I wonder where I put it," Harry said. "Oh, it's probably in my locker with my training robes." He shook his head and ate half a banana in one bite.

"Oh for goodness sake, slow down before you choke. The food isn't going anywhere, take your time," she said with a chuckle.

"Sirius, are you going to come with me to Godric's Hollow again today?" asked James over the paper.

"Hmm … maybe this afternoon, the house needs a lot of work on it from what we saw on Sunday. I've got another meeting today at the Ministry, then a quick trip for another meeting, and then I'll be there," he said.

"How long are you going to be before you go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I don't know, three or four hours. Why?"

"I want to take a nap and then join you guys, is that okay?" asked Harry.

"Sure. Lily did you want to come too?" asked James.

"No, I think I'll run to town and get a few things… James, how do we access our vault at Gringotts?" she asked.

"Er, all your accounts transferred to me on my seventeenth birthday. I can give you my key though, and we can figure out the money thing later when I'm more awake, alright?" said Harry.

"Okay. I'll wait until you leave after your nap before I go shopping," said Lily. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, with the occasional clipping from the newspaper someone found interesting, or asking to pass something.

Finally, James stood up, gave Lily a kiss goodbye and ruffled Harry's hair as he walked past towards the Floo. Harry, feeling his father ruffle his hair chuckled. Little things like that he'd seen Arthur do with his boys and occasionally with Harry, but having his own father do it had made him unbelievably happy. He stood up also and took his leave for his nap.

"Harry, I'll be back here about one thirty to two, half past two at the latest. If you're not up, I'll let you sleep. You know how to get there?" asked Sirius as Harry walked out.

"I've been there once but I'll be up by then," replied Harry before a huge yawn escaped. He trudged up the stairs and peeled off his outer robes and fell into bed wearing his boxers and tee-shirt, staying awake just long enough to set his alarm clock.

***

_Beep-Beep-Beep!_

After almost no time at all, Harry was woken up again that day by the annoying Muggle contraption. This time however he was rested enough to not need the snooze. He rolled out of bed and stretched before putting on his glasses and trousers and wandered down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Harry! I need to talk to you," said Hermione startling Harry out his post-nap daze.

"Can it wait? I have to—"

"No, come here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her room. "After reading that article the other day about Skeeter, I sent a letter to Kingsley asking what you could do. He didn't respond until this afternoon, but it's bad Harry. She registered less than a week after the Final Battle! Our blackmail is useless against her now! I have no idea what to do. We're going to have to put up an Anti-Animagus spell on the house so that she can't enter. Oh, I hope she hasn't gotten in here somehow the last week or so," she fretted. Harry was almost dancing he needed the loo so badly, so he shook her off and headed towards the door.

"My parents are out in the open now, so is Sirius. She can't do anything to me about that. There's no bloody way Kingsley is going to arrest me for harbouring a criminal," he said as he walked out.

"Harry, that's not what I was talking about. What have you been doing _with_ your parents, Ron and I, Ginny, Sirius, and even Professor McGonagall almost every night?" she prompted. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "Hermione, what if she did get in? She'll have heard all of it! What if she writes some stupid biography of me?" Harry asked loudly, bathroom woes forgotten.

"I'm still working on finding out if we can figure out if she's been here. First, we need to find out if she's in this house now with an animagi locator spell, then we have to put up that barrier so she can't get back in. I found the right spells in this book, but the barrier takes two people," she said picking up a small book off the desk she'd moved in to her room. Harry started to follow her down the hall to the stairs when he passed the bathroom.

"Er…Hermione, I need to…" he said before slipping into the loo quickly. She rolled her eyes and continued on to the lower level.

Harry walked down the stairs quickly when he was finished and found Hermione in the entry way.

"Alright, I did the locator and she's not here now. This is the incantation that will keep her out, in bug form or human, until we remove the spell."

"Uh, Hermione, would this trap an Animagus inside if we were to do it with her in here?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I did the locator spell while you were in the bathroom. It's like the _Homenum revelio_ spell, but you specify _Homenum Animagus revelio_. That's the simple spell, the barrier is more complex."

They spent about five minutes going over the spell, re-did the locator just in case, and then they did the barrier. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"I really hope she didn't get in. I don't want my name dragged through the mud like Dumbledore's."

"Well, if she did we'll think of something," she said as she patted him on the arm. He pulled his arm away and walked upstairs.

"I'm still mad at you for yesterday, Hermione. Don't think you can just worm your way back into being best mates just because we had to get this barrier done. Thanks for warning me and helping me with this, but just back off now," he said over his shoulder. Hermione's shocked face and sad look was missed on him however as he turned the corner and stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Hermione hung her head and willed herself not to cry. She headed back up to her room to research the ways to track the past areas for an Animagus, forgetting her small book on the floor next the Troll leg umbrella stand.

Half an hour later, Harry was in the kitchen with his mum waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"Maybe he forgot to come here and get you," said Lily.

"Mum, its okay. He's probably just running a bit late, I'll wait here a bit longer and then if he still doesn't get here soon, I'll just go to Godric's Hollow and meet up with dad. Sirius will figure it out soon enough. You don't have to wait here with me, you can leave and get your shopping done," said Harry.

"I don't mind waiting with you Harry. I don't have that much to get, a few outfits for your dad and I, some potion ingredients, some new shoes for the both of us, some fresh food, and maybe some toiletries. It won't take me too long," said Lily holding an eleven inch list.

"Not much huh?" said Harry with a chuckle. "Why don't we both just go now, no sense in waiting any longer?" They both walked out the front door and Apparated away.

***

Not five minutes later another double pop sounded and both James and Sirius showed up on the front lawn. James strode forward and grabbed at the door handle but something blocked his hand. He tried again and once more was thwarted.

"See, I told you I couldn't get in! There's a ward of some kind we can't get through. It's not Fidelius or we wouldn't be able to see the house. I'd call Kreacher to me, but he's not bound to me anymore, he's Harry's elf. I just don't know what to do!" Sirius said in alarm.

"Padfoot calm down," James said as he waved his wand around trying to figure out the ward. "It's not a ward that I know, or I would be able to dispel it."

"Let's go to the Burrow, see if we can Floo in," said Sirius. James nodded and they popped out of sight.

Ginny and Ron were sitting outside, teasing the gnomes with bits of bread when they heard the double pop and saw the two black haired men trotting down the pathway.

"Can we use your Floo?" asked James.

"Sure, may I ask why?" said Ginny as she stood up and brushed off her pants.

"We can't get into Grimmauld Place, there's some kind of ward blocking us, so we're going to try Flooing in," he replied.

Ginny and Ron shared a look and hurried after the two agitated men. Sirius grabbed a handful of a Floo powder and stepped into the dormant hearth, shouting his house name and dropping the powder. He was whisked away, and then suddenly spat back out at their feet sporting a bloody nose.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he scrambled up. James rushed forward and he also tried ending in the same fashion.

"What are we going to do? We have to get over there! Something bad could be happening!" shouted James.

Ginny started forward and grabbed a handful of powder and she tried also.

She arrived in the kitchen and looked around, she stepped out of the way as the Floo ignited and Ron stepped out.

"I can't believe you, just jumping through the Floo like that when you don't know what's on the other side," he said half-heartedly. He knew there was no stopping her if Harry was involved. "At least let me Floo back and tell Mr. Potter and Sirius we got through okay. They both seemed a little panicky."

After the Floo call they headed up the stairs with their wands out.

***

At the same time, Harry was arriving at Godric's Hollow. He walked up the path and slowly pushed open the front door with a loud creak.

"Dad? Sirius?" he called out. No one answered him so he walked into the living room. James and Sirius had eliminated the dust from this room only and had started to attack the mouldy carpet and furniture. In several areas dead animal skeletons had been scraped off the ground, leaving behind circles of decomposed flesh, or feathers and fur.

The curtains hanging from the window fluttered and stilled. He paid it no mind and wandered closer to the bookshelves, and then the chair from the memory of his mum singing him to sleep. He saw many stuffed animals on the ground in the corner; a stuffed dragon was sitting on the sofa, grinning up at him. The book Godric was sitting in the same place as the memory, faded and peeling, no longer new as it was seventeen years before.

He wandered towards the window to look outside and missed the flutter of the curtain again. As he stood staring at the desolate, overgrown garden he missed the exit of several doxies from the curtain. He didn't notice the biting fairies until he felt the sharp sting on his wrist and then on his neck, ankle, and then cheek.

Immediately, he felt woozy and lightheaded and he batted them away and stumbled across the floor. He pulled out his wand and stunned three of them before he passed out, missing the last one which bit him once more on the eyebrow.

***

"Hello?" shouted Ron up the stairs. Ginny was checking the unused Dining room across the hall while he started up the stairs. "Anyone home?"

"Ron, look at this," said Ginny as she picked up the small book Hermione had forgotten earlier. "Animagus barrier? I didn't even know that was possible."

"But why would anyone want to block out Mr. Potter and Sirius?" asked Ron. They hurried up the stairs, not so much worried as curious. They found Hermione with her nose in a heavy book on tracking spells.

"Hermione didn't you hear us shouting for someone?" asked Ron as he stepped in the room. When Hermione spun around he saw her red eyes.

"What? No, I didn't. What did you need?" she asked.

"We found this downstairs in the entryway. Did you do this barrier?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Harry and I did it because I found out Rita Skeeter is now a registered Animagus and could probably have gotten in and heard everything Harry's said over the last few days," replied Hermione.

"Uh oh. That's not good at all. But…now Mr. Potter and Sirius can't get in either," said Ginny trying to hold back her grin. Hermione looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"How could I forget that little detail?" she asked rhetorically. Ginny shook her head and stood up.

"I'll head back home and tell those two what happened. I'm taking it that Harry isn't here?" asked Ginny.

"No, he and Lily left about ten minutes ago. She was going shopping and Harry was going straight to Godric's Hollow. Ron and I will remove the barrier in a few minutes."

"I'll see you two later then. I think I'll follow Mr. Potter and Sirius back there and help clean as well, bye."

Hermione waited until they heard Ginny's light footsteps on the stairs before she looked at Ron.

"Hermione, what's the matter? You've been crying," said Ron.

"It's just that…Harry and I set up that barrier and then when we were just sitting there I tried to comfort him, just a pat on the arm, after he worried about Rita, and he just blew up at me because of yesterday. Said that, just because he needed my help with the barrier doesn't mean he's forgiven me and to just leave him alone," she said.

She looked at her hands in her lap and sniffed. "I know he's mad and I know what I did was presumptuous and unthinking of his feelings, but…I have such a hard time not having answers. I have to know why things happen or what led them to happening. If something is unanswered, I have to find an answer to it, that's just the way I am. Harry knows that about me. I don't really blame him for being mad. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, like my dad always says, and I can see why he's mad and it's justifiable too. It doesn't mean I don't hate it when my best friend shouts at me."

"Hermione, give it some time. He'll come around eventually. What you found out is definitely helpful for when he does answer his parents' questions. You found out answers that needed to be discovered. He'll realize that later. Come on, come visit us at the Burrow, you can come swimming with me," he said with a smile.

She smiled at him and stood up. Just then they heard a shout from downstairs...

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm almost done with the next chapter, then I'll send it to my super awesome (and fast) beta Teufel1987, thanks again! So No long wait between chapters waiting on a cliffe again, I promise! So I heard from my friend in Chile, she's okay! Thanks for everyone who thought of her for me!

Also i got a huge response for Uncle Jim-Jim's Magical Emu farm, so I'm thinking of writing a Marauder fic when I'm done with this one, If you're interested add my name to your author update, and You'll be updated when I post it. It won't be for a while, because I'm going to start this thing where I write the story completely before posting it, so I don't run into those weeks where I'm too busy to write and lave too long of a gap. I'm doing this on the advice of a friend of mine Lynda, (who's written 3 of her own books and goes by the pen name Abraxan on this site. She's an amazing writer, check out her stories if you can!) She keeps telling me that I should finish the story before posting again, but I'm like, I can't do that to my readers...Anywho...If you want info on Uncle Jim-Jim, put me on your update list. I'm not a big one shot writer, so you won't be overloaded with updates from me.

Also, **Please review**! I would like lots of reviews! I only need 12 more until 550! You guys rock! and thanks your reviews have helped a lot this last week, it's been a really bad few days for me! Reading your reviews cheers me up and also inspires me to write more!


	46. I Wasn't There

Chapter 46

* * *

James and Sirius, after hearing from Ginny that Harry was on his way over to Godric's Hollow and was probably already there, headed back immediately, grumbling about barriers and annoying reporters. Ginny followed grinning and biting her tongue.

When they arrived they walked in and Ginny stared around at the decrepit surroundings. James and Sirius wandered off towards the kitchen area calling for Harry while she walked over to the couch. She spied the dragon stuffed animal and wanted a closer look.

As she walked in the dark room, she tripped over a large object on the floor. When she looked back she saw Harry's still form laying half under a coffee table and the puffy bumps on his neck, cheek, and eyebrow. She screamed loudly and heard footsteps running from somewhere far off.

Just as James and Sirius entered the room, Ginny stood up and called to them. She bent back over Harry and shook him shouting his name. As James and Sirius ran past the window, several doxies flew at them. Luckily they knew of the infestation from their previous visit and were ready for the attack.

"_Stupefy_!" they both shouted several times.

"Ginny, what's wrong? What happened to him?" asked James as he rushed over and knelt by his son.

"I think he was bitten by the doxies! Here, here, and there," she said pointing to the bites on his face and neck.

"There's three doxies stunned here that we didn't stun," Sirius said quickly counting the small winged bodies. "Where else was he bitten, anywhere?"

"We need to get him to Mungo's, now" said James as he tried to pick up his son.

"Wait, I think there's doxycide at Sirius' place, I can go look quickly, hold on," said Ginny.

"You've got three minutes before we leave for Mungo's, we don't know how long he's been here and like this. Hurry!" shouted James. Ginny jumped up and ran for the door. They heard a very loud pop.

"Harry, please be okay," James whispered as he held his son in his lap,

"Looks like he's got bites on his wrist and ankle as well ... Five bites, James, that's not good. He needs more than doxycide, this is really bad…" Sirius trailed off.

***

Meanwhile, Ginny had shakily Apparated to Grimmauld Place and was scrambling through all the cupboards in the kitchen and shouting for Ron and Hermione.

They came running and Ron asked, "Ginny, what's the matter, what's going on?"

"It's Harry, he was bitten by several doxies, and he's unconscious. Where the bloody hell is the damn doxycide?" she yelled turning to another cupboard.

"Harry threw out the last bottle; it had gone bad over the last three years. Ginny we need to get him to St. Mungo's right away, stop wasting time!" Hermione shouted, Ginny looked at her and then ran up the stairs to the front door after them.

They all arrived at Godric's Hollow and saw James and Sirius floating Harry outside. When James saw that Ginny wasn't carrying anything he grabbed Harry's hand and Apparated away to St. Mungo's emergency entrance. Sirius and the others followed.

***

At St. Mungo's Hermione sat next to Ron, who sat next to Sirius. In front of them Ginny paced back and forth. James was in with the healers and Harry. Twenty minutes passed before James came out. He looked weary and his hair was standing on end from running his fingers through it so many times. He was wearing mint green healer robes over his own and shuffled his feet as he walked.

Ginny paused in her pacing as he walked closer.

"He's going to be alright, he's sleeping now, should be for several hours. The healers want him to stay overnight for observation because five doxy bites in quick succession like that leaves a lot of poison behind, and they want to make sure it's completely flushed out before sending him home to rest," he said. "I would like to know if someone can go wait at the house for Lily and let her know to come in when she gets done shopping."

"We can, is it okay if we pop our heads in to see Harry first?" asked Hermione. James nodded his head.

"Come on Ginny," said Ron as he stood up.

"I'm just going to wait here for Harry to wake up," she said quietly.

"Ginny, Harry's going to be asleep for quite some time, and the hospital isn't really a place to just hang out. Come with us," said Hermione. Ginny opened her mouth to retaliate when Hermione nodded at James' direction. Ginny took one look at James and realized that he probably wanted to talk to his best friend alone. She sighed and nodded and followed her brother and Hermione down the hallway.

James sat heavily next to Sirius and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I don't think it hit me until today, Padfoot. I'm a dad, I have a son…and he almost…" James heaved a loud, shaky sigh. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me. All his life I wasn't there, and then this happens, and I'm still not there. What kind of father am I who can't even help his own child when he's in danger?"

"Well, Prongs, I'd have to say that Harry's not a child. Shit happens, James. This was a total accident. No one could have known this would occur; you can't beat yourself up over this. You can't be there for him every time something happens, that would be called smothering," said Sirius.

"But Padfoot, I've never been there for him, and now that I have the chance to be, I'm still not there? He's going to hate me," James whispered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"James, pull yourself together. Harry couldn't possibly blame you for this. It was a fluke, there's no way—"

"But it could have, Sirius! We could have taken care of those damn fairies on Sunday. We knew they were there, we knew the infestation was bad enough to need doxycide today to take care of them, and yet we went unprepared anyway. No, I went unprepared. Knowing my only child would be there with us. I was there for hours by myself and nothing happened," he said quietly.

"Well, once you get to know Harry's past a little more, you'll understand, this kind of thing happens to him all the time. He's like a trouble magnet. Bloody hell, he killed a damn Basilisk when he was twelve!" Sirius said, his voice rising slightly.

"Shh! don't be shouting that!" said Ron as he walked up to them. "You never know who could be listening, in any form. Don't you guys understand that Rita Skeeter is legally able to eavesdrop in her Animagus form, a bug, anywhere now? You can't be talking about Harry's past like that in public. That whole snake thing wasn't exactly public knowledge."

"Sorry, we won't talk about his past anymore," said Sirius.

"Good, I was just going to tell you we're done seeing Harry, so the room is empty now, well besides Harry of course. We'll see you later. Hermione and I are going to take down the barrier when we get back so you can get home whenever. Bye." Ron walked away down the hall as Hermione and Ginny left the private room. James could see Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. Her brother put his arm around her and Hermione and the three walked away heads bowed.

"He has some amazing friends, doesn't he?" James asked his friend,

"The best. I don't know how many times I've seen Harry in a right old mood and his face cheer right up when Ron and Hermione start joking around with him. And Ginny is a wonder also. I don't know how long they've been together but it had to be after his fifth year," Sirius responded.

"They look like they're in love. And she has red hair," James smiled.

"Ah the Potter Men curse. The Potter ancestor, cursed forever by a red-head scorned, so that all Potter men must fall in love with a red head for all their days. What a load of—"

"Oh? Well then explain why the portraits of all my woman relatives in Meadow Haven all have red hair? Hmm?" asked James light-heartedly.

"Not all of them. There was the one, your Great-times-five-Grandfather married for aristocracy and money. Then didn't he fall in love with the handmaiden? Who, remind me please, had red hair?" teased Sirius.

"You just proved my point Padfoot," said James lightly. "Come on, let's go sit with Harry." They both stood up and walked down the hallway together.

The first glimpse of Harry stopped Sirius in his tracks. The young man, who was so full of life, looked so pale and small against the snow white blankets and his black hair. He had a lime green paste applied to the bites on his face, and his wrist and ankle were wrapped in gauze. He was sleeping peacefully however and that soothed Sirius slightly.

James stared at his son for several minutes sitting next to the bed, and holding Harry's uninjured hand.

"So Padfoot, besides the Ministry meeting what else were you up to today. You were a little cryptic at breakfast," James said tearing his eyes away from Harry's face.

"Oh, er, I applied for a job. Nothing big really, not very important," he replied nervously.

"What? Sirius, you're rich, not just rich, filthy rich, you don't need a job. What did you apply for?" asked James with a grin.

"Like I said, it's not really that important. Besides, all my money that I inherited when my mother and father died went to Harry when I 'died'. The house, the money, even the elf is Harry's now. I'm not about to take that dirty pureblood money back from him. I don't mind working like the rest of the world and earning my keep. In fact, I prefer it that way. If Harry tries to give me back the Black fortune, I'll donate it to charity or something. The Weasley's could use it, or…anyone else but me. Besides, think of my mother down in hell knowing that her blood money is being used to feed the Muggleborns and blood traitors," said Sirius with a gleeful smile. James smiled.

"That's pretty noble of you Padfoot. I don't know if I could do it," he said.

"Well, you have a family to raise, and hey, maybe even give Harry here a few siblings," Sirius said his eyebrows doing a dance on his forehead. James shook her head.

"If Lily and I decided to have more kids, it won't be for a while yet. We need to get to know this one better. Besides, what if Harry doesn't want brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"Psh, Harry, not want siblings? James, mate, watch Harry when he's around the Weasley family. He watches those kids and the look on his face…Anyone can see he wishes you and Lily had been around, and now that you are, I'd bet you a hundred Galleons he's already thought of brothers and sisters at least once since you woke up. Harry even has had practice with Teddy," Sirius said. As he said Remus' son's name a sad look passed over his face that James mimicked.

"We'll learn what happened to him, Sirius. Harry won't keep that from us. And we'll be in Teddy's life as well. He'll never miss out on stories of his pop," James said sadly.

Just then, the door was thrown open and Lily ran inside, followed by Molly Weasley. Lily ran to the bed and tearfully asked James, "Is he okay? What happened?" She brushed the hair away from Harry's face and kissed his forehead while James explained.

Molly hung back and listened. She and Arthur had been in Diagon Alley when they spotted Lily out shopping by herself. They walked with Lily for a while, pointing out the newer stores Lily wouldn't know about. After half an hour of shopping Arthur needed to return to the office after an extended lunch break, so Molly agreed to return to Grimmauld Place with Lily to discuss Harry's likes and dislikes in regards to food preferences. When they arrived they found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in the kitchen.

Hermione jumped up and began explaining what happened, but as soon as Lily heard the words, "Harry's in St. Mungo's," she was out the door and Apparating to the hospital followed quickly by Molly.

"Oh my poor baby," Lily said softly. She had sat down on the bed next to Harry and was stroking his hair.

The four adults sat in silence for a while until Molly announced she needed to return the Burrow to make dinner.

"I'll have Hermione come to my house for dinner tonight so you don't have to worry about her, alright?" she said as she left. Lily and James nodded their thanks, but were too distracted to notice her departure. Sirius decided to get some air and announced he'd return in a half an hour. James and Lily were left alone with their sleeping son.

"James, how did this happen? He was supposed to be with you. I trusted that he was going to be okay with you," she said.

"Lily, this is hardly my fault. Harry and his friend put up an Animagus barrier around the house. When we couldn't get in, we thought that something bad was happening in there. How was I supposed to know you both had already left? All of this was no one's fault," James said irritably.

"James, I just don't know how to trust you with his safety. You're his father, and you weren't there when our child needed you," Lily said scathingly. James stared back at her in shock.

"You don't think that very thought hasn't been beating me upside my skull for the past half an hour? You don't think I'm not scared shitless about this? Get a grip Lily. You need to realize our son is eighteen, he isn't a bloody child. We can't be there for him at every turn. Hell, we don't _deserve_ to be there for him at every turn, because we _haven't_ been there for him since he was a baby! But that doesn't mean I don't hate that I wasn't there to protect him, so don't you _dare_ accuse me of that. I'd like to point out you weren't there either," James said angrily, trying to keep his voice down. His voice had begun to shake, and his fists had balled in anger.

"I'm not going to argue with you here, James. You obviously aren't in the right state of mind to have a civilized conversation right now," said Lily.

"Don't you try to turn this around on me, Lily, and make this out to be _my_ attitude that started this argument. You have no right to come in here and insinuate that Harry being injured is my fault and I have every right to defend myself!" James finished in a deafening whisper.

"I have no right? I have _every_ right! You were supposed to _be_ there, James. I trusted you to be there and take care of him, and then I come home to some panicky teenagers saying my baby is in the hospital? Do you know how scared I was James?" asked Lily.

"How scared _you_ were? Try having to find him laying there swollen and unconscious! You don't know scared until you've had that happen to you! So don't you dare try to make this out as if you're the injured party here, because it's not either of us. It's him," said James pointing at Harry.

"You're right," said Sirius from the doorway. Both Lily and James spun around and blushed at getting caught fighting. "Harry is the one who needs both your attention the next couple days, and arguing like sixth years isn't going to accomplish anything. I'm ashamed at both of you. Arguing over your sick son's sleeping body about whose fault it is? It's so childish I can't even comprehend it.

"Be glad it was me who found you like this and that you didn't wake up Harry. He's always been worried that you two didn't care about each other since he saw a Pensive memory of you two fighting after our OWLs. Remember that? He saw that, and risked expulsion to ask me whether or not you two were happy as a married couple. If he had woken up and found you two arguing, I don't know what he would have thought but it wouldn't have been good. He doesn't deserve this.

"You two need to go home and talk this out. As Harry's Godfather, I'm kicking you out of this room until you can kiss and make up. I'm not about to let Harry be sick _and_ worry his parents don't love each other. Grow up both of you and realize this: Harry doesn't need smothering and constant attention; he needs your acceptance and understanding. He's in training to be a bloody Auror. He's _going_ to get hurt and he's _going_ to get sick over the years, and instead of immaturely making this about you two, think about your son's feelings and act your age; which by the way is thirty eight not twelve. Now go home." Sirius stood aside and pointed at the door. When James and Lily both tried to argue with him that they should stay in case Harry woke up, he insisted that he would be there for his Godson and they needed to leave and go work out their differences where Harry wouldn't hear.

Finally, they left and Sirius sank into a chair.

"When the bloody hell did _I_ become the mature one of the group?" he asked the room. Suddenly, he looked around the room suspiciously, "Remus? Am I channelling you?" He looked around him and getting no answer he chuckled. "And now I'm talking to myself…I must be nutters."

He spent the next hour and a half reading the newspaper and a couple of Witch Weeklys until he heard a groan. He looked over at Harry who was stirring.

"Harry, kiddo, you have got to stop scaring us like this," he said as he moved closer.

"Sirius?" asked Harry blearily as he looked around the room.

"Yep, sorry kiddo, you're in Mungo's. Got bitten by a couple Doxies," he replied.

"Oh…Sirius, shouldn't you be in hiding? What happens if someone sees you?"

* * *

A/N: I know Lily seems a bit like a jerk in this chapter, but just keep in mind that she and James have the mentality of 21 year olds, and they've only been married (to them) for a few years. No relationship is perfect and in the face of sudden sickness and trauma, people say things they don't mean. I am a firm believer that all relationships need a healthy spat now and then, it's how far that spat goes, how serious the topic, and how frequent they come that can cause a more serious issue. If you want to comment on the argument, please don't just say bad things about Lily or James. Now that I've said that, I'll address the fact that I've had several cliffe's in a row. The long and short of it is...I like them. lol, I read somewhere that Michael Scott, the Irish Folk and Mythology writer, says Cliffhangers keep people coming back for more. So...I'm trying this out. It seems to be working pretty well. :) And my spring break will be over come Monday, so the quick posting should slow down again after then. I will have the next chapter up before I get too busy I promise!

**Please review**, I'm slightly addicted to the reviews I get! Especially the longer ones that say _what_ You enjoyed! Thanks to **Teufel1987 **for betaing this chapter!


	47. What Do You Mean Coma?

Chapter 47

* * *

Sirius' heart dropped to his knees when he heard Harry speak.

"Wha-What? What did you say Harry?" he stuttered. Harry looked over at Sirius and then grinned unexpectedly.

"Just kidding," Harry chuckled.

Sirius stared at Harry for a moment, and then put his head in his hands. Several thoughts ran through his head at once. _Little bugger got me good. Too good. Have to get him back now._ He took a mock shuddery breath before looking back up at his godson.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad you're okay." He lunged forward and hugged Harry tightly for extra emphasis. "I know you're a bit fuzzy right now, but that's what happens after extended comas apparently. Hopefully it should wear off soon. So much has happened the last couple years. But…You're back, and your awake now," Sirius said as he grasped Harry's hand tightly.

"What?" asked Harry, finding himself much more awake suddenly. "Coma? Sirius what's going on? It was just a couple doxy bites."

"Yes, but the anti-venom we had at Grimmauld Place was old, so it reacted badly with the venom and created a poison," Sirius explained.

"But I…What…How…" Harry stammered.

"It's going to be okay, Harry. Don't worry, the side effects from the coma will dissipate over the next few weeks, and you'll be good as new…I promise."

"But Sirius, how long…what hap—?" Harry asked. His eyes were wide and panicky.

Just then the door opened and the two men looked over as Ron walked into the room.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron started and looked at Harry.

"Harry! You're awake! How did that happen?" Ron asked as he ran over. "I was just here a while ago, and you were virtually comatose." Sirius bit back a snigger.

Harry looked from Ron to Sirius and back to Ron who was just sitting down next to the bed. Harry reached over and grabbed Ron's wrist.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You were bit by a few doxies. Scared the bleeding hell out of us too. I don't think I've seen Ginny panic quite so badly before. You know for just waking up, you're awfully perky," Ron said. "Here Sirius, mum wanted me to bring you some dinner. She knew you were sitting with Harry for a while tonight." Ron handed Sirius a large container of meatloaf and roast potatoes.

"How long have I been in a coma?" Harry asked quietly. Ron turned to look at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Coma? Blimey Harry, you were only bitten earlier today. Coma…where did you get that idea from?" he asked. Harry however was glaring at Sirius who had dug into the food eagerly, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Harry said through grinding teeth.

"Sirius, you told him he was in a coma? What for?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Yeah, why would you scare me like that, Godfather?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Hey you started it, kiddo. I finished it," Sirius said with a mouthful of potato. Ron frowned.

"How long have you been awake, Harry?" he asked.

"A grand total of three minutes I believe," Harry responded.

"Anyway," Ron said with a grin. "We wanted to let you know that we took down the barrier, so you can get home Sirius. Hermione came over for dinner but left early on after the meal. She said she was working on something important in one of her table sized monstrosities she calls a book. Thought I'd come hang out here."

The three guys sat and talked until Harry dozed off.

"I guess I should get going. Mum will wonder where I got off to so late."

"Harry said I didn't have to stay, but I wonder if I should anyway," Sirius said.

"He'll be fine. Besides, if he woke up and found out you'd stayed all night he'd have a litter of kittens," said Ron. The two left for the night and went their separate ways.

When Sirius walked in the door he wandered around his old house.

Over the last few months since the end of the war Harry and Hermione had fixed it up so much that his old house now felt like a real home. Soft pastel watercolours hung on the walls depicting ocean views and sandy beaches or fields and meadows reaching on forever. The walls were lighter shades of the original greens and blues and the floors were actually waxed and shiny again.

He could never get enough of the difference between the old house and the new home; same building, yet so different.

He walked up the stairs and found James and Lily snuggling in the drawing room.

"Ah, young love. C'est la vie! Dois-je vous laisser seul?" he said with bouncing eyebrows.

"What?" said James,

"I didn't know you spoke French, Sirius," said Lily with a smile,

"Ah, only due to the unfortunate mishap of growing up in a Pure-Blood household. All pure bloods need to know another language, preferably French, or Spanish; possibly German depending on your personal line of heritage. I chose French, to woo the ladies," responded the man with a grin. James chuckled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"All the Pure Blood houses? What language did you learn James?" she asked coyly.

"I learned the noble language of Ig-pay Atin-lay. You know…to oo-way the ig-pays," he said with a smile. He winked at Sirius who laughed loudly. Lily chuckled also.

"How's Harry?" she asked.

"He woke up for a little bit. Bugger pranked me too! First thing out of his mouth made me think he had amnesia! Asked me why I wasn't in hiding. Scared the hell out of me," he replied. James roared with laughter, and Lily smiled weakly.

"What did you say back to him, Sirius?" asked James,

"I asked 'What?' and he replied with 'Just kidding.' So, I pranked him back, made him think he'd been in a coma for a few years. Then Ron showed up and blew it for me."

"Oh, Sirius! That's not nice, was he really scared?" asked Lily.

"He was getting a bit panicky when Ron showed up. We sat and talked for about an hour before he dozed off and we decided to leave for the night. Did you two work things out?" he asked sternly. They smiled at him.

"Yes, _Moony_, we did. Thank you very much," replied James.

"Thank you Sirius. What you said about Harry needing us to accept him and understand him…really hit us hard. We got home and talked and we've decided that Harry has to be our first priority. We can't forget that," Lily said sadly.

"Did he really question if Lily and I loved each other?" asked James.

"Yes. In his fifth year he was taking extra Occlumency lessons with Snape, and the greasy git put several memories in a Pensieve so Harry wouldn't see them if he broke through the dungeon bat's shield. He was whisked away to deal with another student and Harry decided to sneak a peek and just happened to see the day we finished our Defence OWL and what happened afterwards. Remember what happened?" Sirius asked.

"The fight with Snivellus?" said James. Lily slapped his arm lightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call him that," she scolded.

"Either way, James is right. Harry saw how James lifted Snape in the air, Lily shouting that James was a… what was it? Arrogant, bullying toerag? James saying that the reason he was picking on Snape was because his very existence was an insult. Harry's first real memory of his parents, that wasn't a result of a Dementor, was this memory. It didn't portray you both in very good lights.

"After Harry saw it he risked getting expelled so he could use the only Floo in the school to call me and ask a few questions. Remus and I straightened him out and explained that while it took a while for you, Lily, to come around to liking James, he liked you long before.

"He knows that you had your differences before seventh year, but he really is only meeting you guys and learning about you right now. He only knows what people have told him over the years, and to be honest it isn't a lot. He didn't get to grow up seeing his mum and dad kissing in the morning, or anything cutesy like that.

"When I saw you two arguing over him, it made me mad. I know Harry a bit more than you guys do and you need to know, he has a penchant for carrying around a lot of guilt. If he had heard you two arguing like that, he probably would have blamed himself for getting bitten and worried himself to ulcers about whether or not you both love each other. I know you do, you know you do, now make sure Harry knows you do," Sirius stood up and nodded his head to them before walking out.

James and Lily sat for a long time thinking quietly to themselves.

"Lils, our baby is all grown up," James said sadly. She looked at him and realized, until this moment, he had been seeing Harry as one of the boys, a Marauder, and not as his own child. He had separated the baby Harry from the young man they had been getting to know. The two Harrys weren't the same until their fight.

He had been there for her when she realized it, now it was her turn to be there for him.

"I know James. I may forget some times, but I know," she whispered. He leaned into her and she felt him shake with silent sobs. She rubbed his back for a long time, just letting him cry. He didn't cry for as long as she had, but when he looked up at her he smiled sadly.

"It's so weird. I know he's alive, and…somewhat well, but it's like our baby…died. He's gone, we'll never get to see him, in real life, and do all the things we wanted to do. We got to see his first steps and hear his first few words, we got to see him sit up, roll over…all those little things as precious as they were then, mean almost nothing now. We didn't get to see him off on the train to school, get news of his first detention, first girlfriend and breakup, nothing… We get to view it as a memory… as much as I enjoyed seeing a few of those things, I don't want all my memories of my child to be the dangerous things he did from his point of view. I want the parental memories that go with those things. Sending him a letter congratulating him on making it into Gryffindor, and also for the different Quidditch victories, seeing Dumbledore after Harry's first detention and trying not to grin like a mad man and pretend I'm horribly disappointed while actually wanting to congratulate Harry and slap him on the back for a prank well done… all those things we missed out on," James sighed dramatically.

Lily couldn't contain herself and she snorted. James looked at her horrified.

"What?" he demanded.

"It's just…you wish you could have been there for Harry's first detention?" she giggled.

"Lils, I'm a Marauder! My biggest dream is for my son to follow in my footsteps and be the biggest prankster of the school and cause the most angst for the teachers. Just like his old Da," said James with a goofy grin.

"He may not have been a prankster, but he did cause a lot of angst for the teachers," said Hermione from the hallway.

James and Lily looked over their shoulders and saw her standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come on in, Hermione," said Lily.

"My dream come true…my son is a junior marauder!" James said dreamily. "I'm so proud." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Have you heard from Sirius? How's Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Awake, and with enough strength to prank his godfather before going back to sleep," said Lily while rolling her eyes. Hermione smiled.

"Harry pranked Sirius?" she asked. They explained the joke and what Sirius did to Harry and she chuckled softly.

"The last few weeks Harry's really lightened up a lot. He has a sense of humour now. He had one before, but because of Voldemort, he kind of suppressed it. He was very serious the last few years; it's been nice to see him acting his age now," Hermione said with a smile.

James and Lily smiled but the three fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um, I found a tracking spell to see if Rita's been here in the house lately. It creates blotches of colour where the person or their animal form has rested for several moments and tracks in the animals footprints where they walked. It also gives the prints a luminescent colour, but the colour fades after five minutes. It's not too late, so I thought I'd give it a try. It'll probably take a while, Rita's form is a beetle, so I could use all the help I can get," she said. James and Lily shared a quick look and smiled.

"We can help," said Lily. After Hermione taught them the spell the three of them started casting and searching the drawing room for prints. James colour was lemon yellow, Sirius' was a bright electric blue, but there was no sign of a third colour anywhere in the room. They searched for a couple hours, high and low and in between for a third glowing tint, but nothing showed up. Hermione suggested they check the kitchen, the colours would show up easier with the more muted shade of slate blue instead of the cream of the drawing room so it wouldn't take as long.

After checking the kitchen, Harry's bedroom, and the hallways and finding nothing, Hermione was forced to believe that Rita had never been in the house.

"Well, Hermione, I'm glad to know Harry has a friend as dedicated as you. Knowing he's had you all these years to look out for him eases my mind a bit," Lily said as she flopped into the sofa in the drawing room. It was one in the morning and she was beat.

Hermione smiled sadly and then burst into tears. James and Lily both sat upright and stared at the girl.

"Hermione what's wrong what did I say?" asked Lily.

"It's…okay," Hermione gasped tearfully. "It's not really important."

"I disagree. Whatever has you this upset, I'd like to help," Lily said which caused Hermione to cry harder. The two adults went over to the sofa Hermione was sitting on and Lily gave her a tight hug.

"I think I made a horrible mistake," Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked James hesitantly taking Hermione's hand in his own and giving a light pat. Harry had obviously inherited his restlessness with crying girls from him.

"I can't really explain what I did. It has to do with something that happened a few months ago, and my unquenchable thirst for answers. All I can say is…it seems like everything is falling out of place for me. My parents hate me for what I did to them to keep them safe, Harry's mad at me for this last problem, and seeing him like that today, laying there unconscious again made me realize that I need to stop and think of others before I try and fix things. I may get the things fixed but I usually do it in a way that alienates me from the people I love the most," she finished quietly.

James and Lily shared a look. They were horribly curious about what Hermione had done, but they knew they couldn't ask. Harry wanted to tell them his story in order of the years, and they needed to comply with that.

"Hermione, I really don't know what to say, but this…I'm sure Harry will come around eventually. You're one of his best friends, he loves you in his own way, and I'm sure he won't let anything come between that. Sure he might be angry now, but it will probably pass," said Lily.

"Yeah but the last time this happened, it took several months for him and Ron to forgive me," she muttered.

"This has happened before?" asked James.

"In our third year, Harry fell off his broom when a swarm of Dementors raided a Quidditch match. It was during a storm too, so the wind carried off his broom into the Whomping Willow. He got a new Firebolt, the best broom there was at the time, for Christmas from some mystery person. That was also the year Sirius escaped from prison and we thought he was coming to kill Harry.

"I thought the broom might be cursed or something, and told McGonagall and she confiscated it. Harry and Ron refused to speak to me for weeks, until he got the broom back. If anyone can hold a grudge it's those two," she chuckled humourlessly.

"All I can say is give it time, dear. And some rest might help also. Tomorrow is another day," said Lily as she stood up. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up as well and the three headed to their beds.

* * *

a/n: Sorry it kind of ends there. It was a weird ending...But I was running late on time...Like I said before, I'm back in school again, so new chapters will be slow coming. Maybe every two weeks. I also have several tests and projects coming up...Keep in mind I write every time i get free time, it's just not very frequent! Thanks to Teufel1987 for betaing! I hope you all are glad I didn't actually give Harry amnesia! lol, after all the awesome reviews I considered changing my plans, but decided to stick with what I had. Please review! I'm quite addicted to them! and thanks for everyone who reviews! I'm almost at 100,000 hits! WOOT WOOT!!! And I've already hit 550 reviews! I love you all!!!!


	48. Dementors, Time Travel and Ariel, O My!

Chapter 48

* * *

Harry woke the next morning as the Healer came in to check on him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you are fully healed. You need to take it easy today, but tomorrow you can return to your everyday activities. If you feel any discomfort on the bitten areas for the next couple of days, you can rub this ointment on the affected area as many times as needed. Any discomfort after seven days, you should come in and get them checked out again. Take it easy today and probably tomorrow too. I hear you're in Auror training?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Okay then, I can send a Healer's note to your supervisor today to get you out of work, and I'll add on to it and say that when you return tomorrow you should sit out any physical training unless you feel your body is up to the strain. Any over exertion on your body could leave you feeling weak for several days longer than necessary. I believe that's all. If you have any questions, feel free to Owl me. My name is Healer Antonio Chie."

Harry stood up and shook the Healer's hand and thanked him.

"Might I add, Mr. Potter, it was a pleasure to be your Healer. I'd like to thank you for your part in ending the war. You are a true hero," said Chie. Harry blushed and mumbled his thanks. By the time Chie left the room, Harry was grumbling under his breath about just doing what he had to among other things. He finished getting dressed and walked out of his room.

He wasn't sure if he needed release papers or something so he waited until a Healer in Training walked by.

"Excuse me, where can I find out if I'm free to leave?" he asked. The woman paused and looked up. Harry could see a badge on her robes that said HIT A. Jenson with the Healer emblem under her name in orange. Full Healers had green emblems.

"Eh? Oh, you just go…you-you're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. He sighed inwardly.

"Yes, that's my name. Where do I go?" he prompted.

"Oh! You just go down to the front desk. If your Healer signed the release forms, they'll have them ready for you to sign with your bill." Harry thanked her and turned to leave. "Mr. Potter, could I…ask you for your autograph?" she asked daintily. Before turning back around he closed his eyes and groaned silently before putting on a smile and turning to her again.

"Sure, what's your name?" he asked as she handed him a piece of parchment and Never-Out quill.

"Abigail Jenson. I just want to say, Mr. Potter I admire you so much. I remember hearing about You-Know-Who's downfall all those years ago as a fourth year in Hogwarts. Then a few years ago I read an article about you competing in the Tri-Wizard tournament. I thought that was so brave of you to do in memory of your parents," she said shyly.

He found himself getting highly annoyed and handed the parchment back to her before quickly saying goodbye and turning around and coming face to face with his parents. Instantly he knew they had heard what Abigail had said, and just as instantly Harry knew he was in for a long discussion later.

"Harry, are you okay to leave now?" asked Lily with a strange look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I was just heading down to the desk to sign the paperwork. Come on," he said. He turned and said quickly, "It was nice meeting you Ms Jenson." The three of them walked down the hallway to the stairs in silence. Harry walked over to the desk and saw the receptionist, Ariel, from when he, Ginny, and Sirius came to find the Healer who had taken care of his parents all those years.

Harry groaned internally and walked to the desk.

"Hello, Healer Chie said I'm able to leave now. I was told I had to sign some paperwork?" he said quickly, hoping against hope she wouldn't say anything that would embarrass him. He knew the way he'd acted the last time he'd seen her wasn't exactly very nice.

"Oh! Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again. Did you have a nice birthday?" she asked with a seductive smile on her face as she Accio'd a file with his name on it.

"Er, yeah, it was one of the best I've ever had, thanks," he said.

"Well isn't that wonderful. I need you to sign here, here, and…here," she said. The last place she pointed to she pulled her shirt down and revealed part of her bra, this time it was black lace over dark blue satin. Harry instantly flushed deep red and glanced behind him at his parents who were gawking at Ariel.

"Er, I'm sorry; I think I'll have to pass on that last one, my girlfriend would kill me," he mumbled as he quickly signed the paperwork. He noted that one was a bill for fifty Galleons to be directly withdrawn from his vault into the hospitals.

"That's a shame Mr. Potter, I remember your girl…I would have thought a man like you would want someone a bit more mature," she said with an alluring smile. He baulked at her and started to shake his head, horrified.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go now," he said before turning around and booking it towards the Apparition point. His parents followed, James bright red from laughing silently and Lily torn between humour and horror.

"Bye Harry, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Ariel called out from behind her desk. Harry stumbled and waved his hand back at her with a smile that was more like a grimace before popping away. James and Lily both followed and found Harry sitting at the kitchen table banging his head against the surface.

Lily waved her wand at him and sent a cushioning charm under where his head was hitting. James was laughing too hard to notice Harry's glare but Lily smiled sympathetically at him.

"I. Am. Going. To. Destroy. Witch. Weekly," Harry said each word as he hit his head on the table.

"Why's that? They got it so cute girls throw themselves at you, I'd think you'd want to thank them," said James. Lily slapped the back of his head.

"Harry has Ginny, he doesn't need slutty girls throwing themselves at him," she said angrily.

"Slutty girls throwing themselves at Harry? Where was I?" asked Sirius from the doorway.

"The receptionist at Mungo's practically flashed Harry and asked him to sign her chest, and then she practically told him to break up with Ginny and go with a more mature woman. It was appalling," said Lily. "Harry, you handled it wonderfully, by the way. You let her down nicely and didn't hurt her feelings either."

"Oh, was it the blonde bird with the lacy red bra again?" Sirius asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Again?" howled James. "Oh, Padfoot, you have to share the details about the last time Harry ran into her." He and Sirius both laughed loudly and shared the 'details' of his Ariel-encounters. Lily watched Harry moan and bang his head one more time.

"Ignore them, Harry. They're just immature prats. What did the Healer say?" asked Lily. Harry talked with his mother for a while as they all ate breakfast. Harry yawned and stretched as he squinted across the room at the clock.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and read my homework for tomorrow. I should have a few chapters done by then to make up for missing two days. How about later we go over to Godric's Hollow and work a little over there?" he asked. James and Sirius shared a glance before turning to Harry.

"We actually have something to do before we allow anyone else to go back there. We're going to clear out the Doxies and any other things; I believe there is a Boggart in the dinette in the kitchen," said James.

"I can handle a Boggart. It's one of the first things Remus taught us all to fight in third year. Do you think I'm not capable of helping out because of one stupid accident?" Harry asked angrily. In truth he'd seen past his dad's reasoning and was hurt that his own father thought he was weak.

"No! Of course not Harry, I think you're very capable of taking care of yourself and helping out. I just…think…your mother wouldn't want you to—"

"Don't you pin your mistake on me, James," Lily said warningly. She turned back to Harry. "Didn't you just tell me the Healer said to take it easy today, young man?"

Harry looked at her, caught off guard.

"Well, yeah. But…"

"Don't you 'Yeah, but,' me. You scared the living daylights out of your father yesterday when he came in and found you laying there unconscious. You have no reason to get snippy and defensive if he's trying to protect you. We've had precious little time with you and yesterday was a rude awakening for both your father and I. Now, you are going to spend today resting just like the Healer said, and I will hear no arguments from you. Understood?" she said sternly, but not angrily. Harry could see the difference between Angry Mum and Motherly Mum already and knew not to argue.

"Yes, mum," he said. "Sorry dad." James smiled at the conciliatory tone Harry had used. The boy learned quickly he had to admit.

"It's alright Harry. I understand how you feel, my dad used to do the same things to me during the first war. I know I hated it but I can't help it though. Seeing you like that yesterday…I never want to see that again. I know your training to be an Auror and you will get hurt again, I just…don't like seeing you like that," said James. Harry suddenly felt very bad for his outburst. They all sat in silence for several minutes until Sirius spoke out.

"So Remus taught you how to repel a Boggart? What shape does yours take?" he asked lightly.

"I'm not really sure. In third year it took the shape of a Dementor, but after that I'm not sure what it might take the form of now," Harry said.

"Dementors, huh?" Sirius asked with a grimace. His attempt to lighten the mood had failed.

"Yeah, but that's how Remus taught me the Patronus charm. He found a Boggart and it turned into a Dementor for me then," Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's pretty clever actually," said Lily. "But I can't believe Remus would have allowed you to face down a Dementor so many times just to learn a spell." She looked a bit flustered which caused Harry to laugh.

"He didn't like the idea either, but he made sure to shove brick after brick of chocolate in me after each session and he'd only allow me to face them a few times a lesson. The rest of the time was spent talking about you guys."

The rest of the morning was spent chatting with his parents and Sirius about meeting Remus for the first time on the train, the Dementors during his third year, and Remus' teaching style and his focus on Magical Creatures. His homework lay forgotten for the time being.

"So let me get this straight, you blew up your aunt like a balloon, thought the Ministry was after you so you ran away from your home, saw Sirius in his Animagus form, tripped and nearly got run over by the Knight Bus?" asked James, who was chuckling.

"Yep," said Harry with a laugh. "I got on the bus and introduced myself as Neville Longbottom and got a ride to Diagon Alley where I met the Minister of Magic who was waiting for me to get there. Oh man was I scared. I thought the Ministry was after me and then got caught by the Minister himself." Harry, James and Sirius roared with laughter.

"Were you in trouble?" asked Lily when they calmed down.

"Nah, they were so worried about Sirius having escaped, finding me alive was enough for them to forgive me for my accidental magic at the Dursleys'. Marge doesn't remember a thing, and I got to spend the rest of my summer living out of the Leaky Cauldron. One of the best summers of my life, until now that is," he said with a smile. They all smiled at him also.

"Did you say Neville Longbottom?" asked James with a grin. Harry's smile faded. He knew Alice and Frank suffered their fate after his parents 'deaths' and they didn't know what happened to them. Sirius' smile also faded.

"Oh, I remember Ali coming to visit and bringing little Neville with. You and he were the best of friends toddling along in your nappies," said Lily laughing. "We'll have to get a hold of them to see how they're doing."

"Um, that's going to be kind of difficult," Harry said. James and Lily looked at him and then frowned.

"Why is that?" James asked worriedly. Harry shared a glance at Sirius who nodded.

"You two know the Prophecy could have meant Neville too right?" asked Harry tentatively. They nodded slowly and Harry sighed.

"Shortly after you two were declared dead, a group of Death Eaters found the Longbottoms and tortured Neville's parents trying to discover where their Lord was. They… were under the Cruciatus Curse for too long, and now they live in the permanent spell damage ward in St. Mungo's." Harry finished and watched his parents faces crumble and tears fill their eyes.

"Frank and Alice are…" Lily muttered. "Who…raised little Neville?" she asked tearfully.

"His Gran, and I think his Uncle Algie sometimes," Harry said. "I didn't know the two of us were friends before Hogwarts, but he's the same year in Gryffindor as me so we've known each other since first year. He's always been really shy and a bit nervous around others, at least when we were younger. He kind of grew into his own after fifth year. He's also a whiz at Herbology," Harry finished.

Lily snorted at that. Harry looked at her questioningly and she answered.

"Ali hated Herbology. I remember telling her once she would be cursed with either a husband or a child who became a Herbologist one day. She…never believed me, and usually laughed it off. I know Frank was pretty good at Herbology class, but he never really cared that much about it. He was more one to just do well in all his classes." She shared a sad look with James.

"We should have Neville over and share some memories of his parents with him while we have the Pensieve," Harry said. They all looked at him with surprise. "What? I know how he feels not being able to know his parents personally, and I would have jumped at the chance to see good memories of you guys. I think he deserves it. He helped defeat Voldemort and is as much of a hero as I am."

"I think your right Harry. We will share some memories with him. Ali and I were pretty good friends in school, though Frank was a year ahead of us," said Lily.

"I knew him pretty well since he was on the Quidditch team with me and Sirius. The three of us were chasers, and unbeatable!" cried James with a grin while he and Sirius high-fived. Harry chuckled at their foolish antics.

The four of them sat and talked well into the afternoon and before Harry knew it, he was practically nodding off at the table.

"Harry, dear, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, okay?" said Lily with a smile. Harry nodded sleepily and left the room while the four adults made their own plans for the afternoon.

James and Sirius were going to Godric's Hollow armed with a few bottles of Doxycide and their wands. Lily had a few more things to get at Diagon Alley but was reluctant to leave Harry home alone. Sirius convinced the parents to not coddle the boy and they reluctantly agreed. So Lily planned on visiting Diagon Alley again and getting the rest of her shopping done.

They left a note on the table for Harry and went their ways. A few hours later Harry woke to find the house empty besides Kreacher and himself and decided to do some class work. He read up on Wizarding Laws and discovered some of the laws were quite ridiculous. Such as one invented in 1918 that states that it is unlawful for a person to ride a Thestral under the Influence of alcohol after three in the morning. Another law caused Harry to snicker for several minutes while he tried to think of a reason why anyone would need to drive two thousand Jarveys down Diagon Alley at any given time. He also wondered why anyone thought it was necessary to lawfully state that a kneazle that viciously chases passers-by is a 'bad kneazle'.

After chuckling over laws for an hour he finally got down to some learning and did an essay on a law that states why adding spells to the List of the Unforgivable Spells is so difficult. He re-read what he wrote and sighed in satisfaction. Laws were almost as dull as Binns' History classes.

He looked at the time and saw it was close to dinner time. He'd slept for a good long while and felt almost as good as new. He had woken with a slight tingling in his wrist so he'd rubbed on some of the ointment the Healer had given him and the tingling was gone in seconds.

Harry stood and stretched and headed down to the kitchen to see if Kreacher was cooking anything. When he arrived he saw his dad and Sirius sitting at the table looking dirty and exhausted.

"When did you guys get home?" he asked. He could smell pork chops sizzling on the stove and his mouth started to water.

"Only a few moments ago, is your mum home yet?" asked James.

"Not that I know, but I've been busy with homework for the last couple hours," he shrugged. "How's the house coming along?"

"Well, we got rid of the Doxies and two Boggarts. But there's still so much to do. I don't think that house will be habitable for quite some time. Not to mention the gaping hole in the ceiling over the old nursery. It might just be easier to tear it all down and rebuild. We're going to work a bit longer first before we make that decision. Right now I think our best bet is to clean out all the stuff we want to save. Photo albums, books, old toys, and so on, you know?" said James. Just then Lily Flooed into the kitchen and stumbled. Harry jumped up and grabbed about twelve heavy bags from her and she sighed.

"Oh thank Merlin. I didn't think I was going to make it. Those bags weigh a ton!" she exclaimed.

"No kidding," grunted Harry.

"Let's get the up to the Drawing room, I can organize this stuff after dinner," she said. The mother and son exited the room each carrying a dozen bags of random things. James chuckled quietly to himself.

"I don't know how it happened, Sirius, but my son grew up to be quite the gentleman. Probably not the easiest thing to do, knowing who his role models were all his childhood. I'm so proud of him," he said softly. Sirius smiled too.

"Yeah mate, your kid turned out very well rounded. It's easy to be proud of him. Now all we have to do is teach him how to be an Animagus and he'll be a true junior Marauder," laughed Sirius.

Lily and Harry returned to the room laughing. The four spent dinner chatting and talking about their days. Most of the conversation circled around Godric's Hollow and the house repairs. As dinner was being cleared away the Floo blazed green and Hermione stepped out.

"Hello, everyone," she said. The others returned greetings and soon Ron and Ginny showed up also.

Harry took this as his cue to speak, "Er, so I thought we could do a quick chat about third year tonight. Not too long. Besides, I kind of already told them all about Remus and the Dementors and all that's left to talk about is Sirius."

"You told your parents what you hear when you're around Dementors?" Hermione asked quickly. Harry glared at her.

"What do you hear?" asked Lily. Hermione had the decency to look abashed.

"Er…Well, it's kind of a long story," Harry started. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sat down at the table and grabbed a tart off the plate in the centre. Harry told his parents what he heard and reluctantly told them about Hermione's 'discovery' from the day before. To say his parents were mad would be an understatement. They were infuriated with Dumbledore for allowing Voldemort to curse Harry in his cradle. Harry actually found himself explaining why Dumbledore did what he did and why it was important.

"See, Dumbledore already knew if you had sacrificed yourself for me, the curse would bounce off of me and that I would live. To make it so the timelines weren't disturbed he had to let it all work out the same way. I can understand why he had to do it that way, I know that to mess with time is a huge deal," he finished.

"But that does not excuse him for standing aside and allowing that mad man to curse you! He stood there and watched as the Killing Curse was cast at you! He's practically a criminal himself for allowing that!" cried Lily. James, acting the more rational of the two parents, put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Lils, I understand why you're so angry, but consider this, he knew what he was doing. He'd seen what would happen if it went wrong in the other timeline. He knew what happened then, and he decided to keep us alive. In order for us to stay alive and Harry to remain alive as well, it all had to play out the same way to the outside world. For all we know, Dumbledore didn't know he'd gone back in time and had done all those things, and this is the way things were supposed to turn out."

"What?" asked Harry. He could tell this confused everyone else too.

"Look at it like this. Perhaps Dumbledore always went back in time at that moment. He was meant to do it, so that we'd live and Harry would be protected in this way. When he came to the house after the whole…thing happened he saw Harry cursed and bleeding and me and Lily…dead. He makes the decision to go back and change things and does so. What he didn't know was there was two Dumbledore's there that night. If we assume that this is how things are supposed to be, then Dumbledore was there already and had changed things. When Dumbledore arrived on the scene he saw a dead Lily and James, but really if he had checked he would have found two dead animals transfigured to look like us even before he made the decision to come back in time. Get it?" James asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I can kind of see what you mean," said Hermione nodding her head.

"I'm still a little confused," replied Ron. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Well Harry, think of when we went back in time to rescue Buckbeak and Sirius—"

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" shouted Lily, James and Sirius. Harry and Hermione shared an amused glance. Ron had told Ginny at some point so the two of them just smiled as well.

"I think we should take this upstairs. This will probably be another long night," said Harry with a grin. They all trooped upstairs, when they arrived they saw Kreacher had popped ahead and left plates of biscuits and Butterbeers for them all and had cleared all the shopping bags to a corner.

"Well, let's start off with this: Hermione is one of the biggest over achievers in the world," Harry said. Hermione reached over and slapped his arm, he just grinned and continued. "That said, in our third year she was secretly given a Time Turner in order to attend pretty much every class available. She was pretty much in about three classes at any given time, and spending so much time on homework that she hardly ever got any sleep, and never had any time for fun."

Harry went on to tell them all about meeting Sirius for the first time, Remus' change after they left the tunnel, Pettigrew's escape, and Sirius' howl of pain that drew Harry into following him to the lake where a hundred Dementors closing in on them. He told them all about trying so hard to conjure a Patronus and failing, seeing the face of a Dementor and nearly getting kissed himself. At this revelation everyone, even Sirius, gasped.

"You never told me that kiddo," Sirius said weakly.

"Yeah well, this part of the story ended well. We were saved by a mystery Patronus and a little while later I woke up in the hospital wing. That's when we found out they had captured Sirius and had called for the Dementors to come and perform the Kiss on him. Dumbledore came in and told Hermione a bunch of things that really confused me and then locked us in the room. Almost immediately after that Hermione wrapped a chain around both our necks spun an hourglass attached to it and…we went back three hours in time to before Buckbeak was executed." Suddenly Harry had a look of comprehension and he looked at Hermione.

"We heard the swing and the axe hit something, we assumed it was Macnair executing Buckbeak, but when we were rescued Buckbeak we heard the same noise. Maybe…maybe that's the same thing we heard the first time. You and I were already in the forest with Buckbeak when you, Ron and I heard the noise and Hagrid cry out the first time. We just assumed—"

"That what we heard was an execution because we didn't know you two went back in time. Buckbeak never actually died, and you were meant to save his life all along," Ron finished with the same look of comprehension on his face as Harry.

"Exactly!" said James.

"Wait, explain what you did in the past because I'm still a little confused," said Lily.

"Well, we arrived three hours before that moment, Hermione explained what was going on, and we went out to Hagrid's house, waited for the Minister and executioner to see the hippogriff before we untied him from his post, and dragged him into the forest. Then we waited for a while, and I realized I wanted to see what happened at the lake. I had seen the person who cast the Patronus and thought he was you, dad. I wanted to see if I was right, so I headed down there while Hermione waited in Hagrid's empty house. I realized it was me all along who cast the Patronus and did it right on time to save me, Hermione, and Sirius. Then Hermione, Buckbeak and I watched Snape gather us all up and bring us inside, and we waited a little bit longer, then flew Buckbeak up to the Charms window and rescued Sirius. He flew off on Buckbeak and we ran back to the Hospital wing just as Dumbledore was locking us in from the start. He let us in and no one was any wiser."

"Actually, Harry, Snape was furious. He figured you had something to do with Sirius' escape. Man was yelling so loud spittle was flying everywhere," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"So that's it, you saved two lives and broke several important laws in the process, and you didn't get into trouble, or anything?" asked Lily.

"Ah, lighten up Lily-pad, he saved his old Godfather's life and he broke the law and didn't get caught. You should be proud!" said Sirius with a grin.

Lily smiled coyly at him and replied, "Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Do I have to use your middle names?"

Sirius gaped and jumped off the sofa and down on his knees.

"Lily Evans Potter, if you never speak those names again I will be your manservant until the end of time," he said seriously. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hmm, manservant? Keep talking," Lily said while stroking her chin.

"I…I will rub your feet every night," he added.

"I'm liking, I'm liking, keep going," she replied with a nod.

"Er, I'll…serenade you as you fall asleep," he said with a grin.

"Hmm, no, I've heard your voice, not serenading me would be more of a gift," she said.

"How about…" he leaned up and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened into an 'O' and she gasped.

"You wouldn't dare," she growled.

"Oh I would." He had an evil grin on his face. "Shall we call a truce?" he asked getting to his feet. She heaved a sigh and nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I was so looking forward to foot rubs every night," she said with a frown. James reached over and grabbed her foot and pulled off the sock.

"That's what you have me for, love," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and moaned as he pushed his thumbs into the pressure points on her foot.

"Oh yeah that feels good," she said. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

The others watched this with smiles on their faces, but no one had a bigger grin on his face than Harry.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed her. "And I would love it if you could possibly tell me Sirius' middle names?" James asked slyly.

"Nope, part of the truce. Neither of us can share our blackmail with anyone else or the truce was broken and the other can freely share their blackmail. You know that James," said Sirius. He turned to Lily and said, "I would like to know how you found out my middle names though. Even Minerva doesn't know them. It's my biggest secret, and I honestly do not know how you found out." Lily shook her head.

"Nope, that's for me to know and you to never find out," she replied in a sing song voice.

"Shall we continue the story, then?" asked Sirius with a frown.

"Well that's pretty much the end of our story. No, we didn't get into trouble; I even got a permission note to visit Hogsmeade for my fourth year from Sirius. I've always wondered though, where did you go Sirius? I remember those huge exotic birds you sent your letters with, but you never told me where you were," replied Harry.

Sirius smiled widely and said, "I never told you about my island?"

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm going to try and keep this authors note as short as possible but there's lots to say.

1)** I made a website** for people to go to and talk about my stories, challenges, and my blog. This is posted on my profile as my homepage, I'd post it here, but FF[dot]net doesn't like to post URL's. I please ask that everyone check it out! PLEASE! I worked really hard on it. Thanks to Pari for being the first person to join! I also posted a challenge if anyone wants to try their hand at writing, I have me and Pari who will judge the stories submitted. Just make sure you check out the Discussion Forums for the challenges to get the specifics on each challenge.

2) I posted a **new One shot** titled Promises a few weeks ago. It's a One year anniversary of Fred's death and how George is doing. It's got a small amount of reviews, and I'd like to hear more feedback. It was a Quick-Write-In-Between-Finals story and I tried to post _on_ May 2nd, but that didn't happen. Oh well.

3) ...crap there was something else I wanted to say...Oh well, If i remember I'll post it in my blog on the new website! Thanks to Teufel1987 for beta editing this beast, i hope you all liked it. It's almost double the size of Surprise!'s average chapter. **Please review** and let me know! Now that I'm done with school for the summer, i should be updating more often! As always, reviews motivate me very well! Like giving a mouse a cookie...and all that. ;) REVIEW! Thanks!


	49. Dumbledore in a Speedo!

Chapter 49

* * *

Sirius watched the dawning shock on everyone's face with a wide smile.

"Your island? Why have I never heard of this?" James exclaimed.

"Well, Prongsie my dearest friend. I never told you because it was going to be a surprise for graduation. I'd take all my friends to our island and celebrate, but because of the war and your marriage it was put on hold. Then You-Know-What happened, and here we are," replied Sirius.

"Well, tell us about it!" said Ginny loudly. Sirius smiled and scooted his bum down into the sofa.

"Get comfy kiddies, this is a long story," he said. "When I turned seventeen, I came into my inheritance. I decided that no one could possibly spend that many Galleons in one lifetime." Ginny and Ron's grew wide and he smiled sadly. "It was a ridiculous amount of money so what ridiculous thing could I buy? That day I overheard someone mention Caribbean Island Cruise and I thought…Island? It's ridiculous, it's unnecessarily extravagant, and I could use it forever and never get tired of it! So I ran to Gringotts and told my personal banker what I wanted, he looked doubtful but he pulled out a real estate package with several islands in that area plus several others around the world. We looked through them all and I even visited a couple but when I saw my island's paperwork and a few pictures, I was in love. It was smaller than some of the others, but perfect for a few animals to run and play but best of all, no local people. It had been bought by this old family that died out several dozen years ago and they had placed a Muggle repelling charm around the island so the Muggles don't even know it exists anymore.

"Like I said it was going to be a surprise for my Marauder friends and I, but things happen, events take place and plans change. We all know roughly what happened for twelve years so I'll skip to after I was rescued.

"After leaving Hogwarts, I hid out for a couple days until I got the chance to talk to Albus. I told him about my island and that was where I was going to go. It's private and secluded and the perfect place to hide out from the Ministry. He told me to wait another day because he knew the Auror on my case, Kingsley, and could talk to him about certain things. Well, as we all know, he was able to win Kingsley over to the Phoenix way and he fed the Ministry fake leads and if something got a bit too close to home, he would warn Albus who would warn me if I needed to hide.

"Because the Ministry knows all, they knew I had an island of my own, so there were a few cases where I had to hide off the Island on this tiny little rock. Albus and I put the Fidelius Charm on this twenty meter square rock that lies about a hundred meters off the coast of the island. If Albus warned me someone was coming, I'd Apparate to the rock and watch for the person to arrive and leave, and then I'd Apparate back. It only happened a few times."

"Where exactly is this island located?" asked Lily.

"It's in the Caribbean located about forty-eight kilometres to the north of the Isla de Margarita which is west of Trinidad and it's got some official name, but I dubbed it Marauder Paradise. I was going to go with Sanctuary, but I figured that was a little obvious if someone came looking for me and saw the sign."

"The sign?" asked James.

"Yes, the sign that says the official name and in smaller, red letters right underneath says 'Marauder Paradise' and below that are 'Beware the Wolf'. It's a big sign, right next to the designated arrival station," Sirius said with a grin.

"When can we go and see the island?" asked Harry excitedly and bouncing in his seat.

"Well, I would say perhaps Christmas time. I want to get some contractors out there to build a bigger house before a load of people arrive. Right now all there is for a dwelling there is a small shack-like cottage. One room, spare hard furniture, no indoor plumbing…" Sirius said with a shudder. Everyone else grimaced as well. "I figure a couple months should be long enough for a few people to build a nice sized house there and by Christmas we can grab everyone who means something to us and have a Caribbean Christmas!"

Everyone was smiling widely and laughing at Sirius' enthusiasm.

"Oh, we'll have to buy a speedboat too, Harry! And maybe some jet skis and water toys," said Hermione whipping out a spiral note pad from her purse to make a list.

"Oh, wouldn't little Teddy look so cute in little tiny swim trunks?" squealed Ginny.

"What's a jet ski?" asked Ron. Harry, James, and Sirius all shrugged.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea, Sirius," said Lily.

"I can't believe you kept this from me…" said James with a frown. Sirius leaned over and clapped James on the shoulder while muttering quietly, "You have no idea how much I've regretted not telling you all these years, mate. As soon as I got the news of what happened, I wanted to throw myself from the Astronomy Tower. I could have let you guys hide out on the island instead of Godric's Hollow. It's almost driven me insane knowing this all these years, but now, Marauder's Paradise can be used for what it was meant for…Partying. With the people we care about." He and James shared a smile and nodded firmly.

"Now, who wants to hear about Dumbledore in a Speedo?" asked Sirius loudly. Hermione, Ginny, and Lily all blushed and started giggling madly while all the guys groaned and shuddered.

"Okay, fine. I won't subject your innocent minds to that horror story," Sirius said with an evil grin. "Especially not the part about him running at the water and screaming 'Cannonball!'"

"Too late, picturing it and now it won't go away! Make it stop!" moaned Ron as his head landing in his hands. Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, he blushed and quickly turned to look at her in surprise. She just smiled innocently

"Ah hem, back to my story," Sirius said looking at the prim and proper girl suspiciously.

"I thought that was your story?" asked Harry. He also was looking at Hermione with a strange look but it passed when he turned back to his Godfather.

"Well, I guess you're right. All I did on the island was sun bathe, swim, and run around exploring as Padfoot. I was only there for…four and a half months I think. Yeah, arrived mid-June, got your letter about your scar hurting at the beginning of September, arrived back in Scotland near the end of October. Once a week someone brought me a care package of food, necessities, and newspapers. It was usually only Remus and sometimes Albus," said Sirius.

They chatted about the island and begged Sirius to show memories of it, but he stoutly refused.

"I want it to be a surprise for you all at Christmas. I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I?" he teased.

The conversation turned to other random things, adults talking amongst themselves and the kids doing the same.

"Harry?" said Lily. "Could you show us the end of your third year? Your father and I, and probably Sirius, want to see the whole Time Travel thing."

Harry thought for a moment and shrugged. "Okay, but since Hermione was there also, I'd like her to remain behind. We need to talk," he said looking her in the eye. She shrunk down into her seat but remained silent. "I'll throw in some memories of Remus teaching me the Patronus and some actual Defence lessons too."

He started putting his wand to his temple and pulling out memories to place in the Pensieve. He looked at Sirius and asked, "Should I put in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Er," Sirius thought for a second. "I don't know, it's not exactly my best moment," he replied hesitantly. Harry saw James nod slightly behind Sirius.

"Why don't I put it in, it really kind of sets up the whole memory for why I would suddenly save your life. It would be kind of confusing to just start as we all came out of the tunnel," said Harry.

Sirius shrugged and Harry finished depositing memories. Everyone except Hermione and Harry stood and stuck a finger in the memories to be sucked in leaving the two friends alone.

Harry just sighed with a frown while Hermione clasped her hands in front of her to stop them shaking.

"Do you at least understand why I'm so mad at you?" he finally asked her. She thought for a minute and nodded.

"I should have asked you first. I of all people should know why you are so mad at Dumbledore, but I ignored your feelings and went to him to get my answers anyway. I was wrong, Harry, I made a mistake. I'm sorry," she finished with a whisper. She willed her tears to stop from falling by blinking rapidly and glancing up towards the ceiling.

"Partly true but you missed something," he said quietly. She looked at him sadly and waited for him to continue. "How do you think it felt all my fifth year hearing the Prophet and half the school think I was touched in the head, bonkers, completely mad and then stop at the end of the year? Then you come in and explain away all the things you couldn't figure out, but by saying that I hallucinated, but not only that but hallucinated in order to kill myself.

"You of all people know that had I not walked into that forest we never could have won. I had no choice and that is so much more different than suicide bombers or actual suicide victims. They have problems that are personal, internal…mine was not my choice; I had to or suffer through the deaths of everyone I hold dear. So what if I used the Stone to show me my family towards the end. Can anyone really hold that against me? What purpose did answering your questions serve? Does the Wizarding population need to know what happened? Did I really need to hear that I hallucinated what I saw? What was the point?" he finished looking at her with a hurt expression. She simply looked down at her hands in her lap.

"That wasn't rhetorical, Hermione," he replied firmly. She took a shaky breath and exhaled.

"I don't know what to say, Harry. No, no one can hold what you did against you. What you did was the most heroic, altruistic thing anyone could have expected and it doesn't matter that the Stone was broken or that you may have imagined what you saw. The only point I had to answer those questions was to satisfy my own bloody curiosity…and I'm sorry," she finished weakly. Harry sat for a while not speaking, simply watching Hermione's inner struggle not to cry.

"Do you remember third year? The Firebolt incident?" he asked suddenly. She looked up at him and into his eyes before nodding slowly.

"I was so mad at you for that. But when I got my broom back, I realized we may have been a bit too harsh on you so I forgave you. Back then you were just trying to protect a friend. This time however, you weren't trying to protect anyone. I'm older now, hopefully a bit smarter, and I'd like to think that I'm a bit more forgiving, but this…I want to forgive you, but I just don't think it's that easy. 'I'm sorry.' 'Okay you're forgiven.' I just can't do that. I have to know you aren't going to do this again. Not just in my case, but everyone else's as well. You got your answers this time, but can you live without answers if it could possibly hurt someone the same way?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and looked him straight in the eye before answering.

"Do you realize Harry, that by asking me this you're asking me to ignore my true nature? I have to have answers. That's just the way I am… I can't promise you this Harry. But…" she said quickly stopping him from saying something. "But, I can promise that from now on I'll ask first, and I'll promise that if someone says no, I'll try my hardest to ignore the feeling I get to answer any problem I'm faced with. That's the best I can do, Harry and I'm sorry if you can't accept that." She started to stand up but he leaned forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Sit?" he asked. She did, and he sighed. "I can accept that, Hermione. I was wrong to ask you to change yourself, but this is probably better. Thank you," he said sincerely. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Friends again?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Good, shall we go in there and see where they're at in the memory?" he asked. She nodded but just as they were about to step towards the Pensieve everyone showed up around the bowl. Harry chuckled and sat back down.

Ginny ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss before letting go and saying, "You are so amazing!" He grinned up at her and she got off his lap to sit beside him.

"That was so bloody fantastic, Harry!" exclaimed Ron. Harry looked around and saw James and Sirius were grinning like Cheshire cats, and Lily was smiling also, but he could see the telltale signs of her earlier fright even though she was trying to hide it. He gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze before getting up and walking over to his mum and giving her a hug.

"I just can't get over how many times I've seen you so close to death already and we've still got some of the worst years to come, I believe," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, that is true. I have many more near death experiences to come after third year, actually the first three years were extremely tame compared to the last four. But you have to remember that as close to death I am in the memories, I'm still here, I'm still kicking, and I'm going into a profession where I'll frequently be in these situations still. I may have some of the worst luck when it comes to finding myself in bad situations but my experience and abilities keep me alive. Next time you are watching a memory and I'm battling Voldemort, or running for my life, repeat this, "He's still alive, he's still alive," and so on. Okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, sweetheart, I'll try," she said with a smile. They sat down, Harry back next to Ginny who squeezed his hand, and Lily next to James.

"So, any questions?" Harry asked the group.

"Yeah, what happened to Buckbeak?" asked Sirius. Harry burst out laughing.

"He's with Hagrid right now. We figured it had been long enough that no one would recognize that particular Hippogriff and we re-christened him Witherwings," replied Ron.

"I've got one. How exactly did you get the map? Last I had ever seen it, Filch had confiscated it and it was locked in his office forever," said James.

"Oh, I have no idea how but Fred and George got it somehow. Not sure when they got it, or how they figured out the passwords for that matter, but they gave it to me in my third year when I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Uncle Vernon refused to sign my permission form so I snuck out a few times to be with these two. Snape caught me sneaking back in one day with my pockets filled with stuff and Remus found the two of us in the hall and saw the map in Snape's hands, he convinced Snape into letting me go and then guilt tripped me into not going again until Sirius sent in his permission at the end of the year," said Harry.

The seven people sat and talked for a while. After a couple hours Harry dozed off and Lily woke him up and made him go to his room and go back to sleep in his bed. The others decided that sleep sounded nice and they left as well.

* * *

A/N: Okay...I have no excuse except summer fun. Life is busy and I apologize for my tardiness...and the shortness of this chapter. If it helps i just spent all day on the boat with my family, then spent several hours hanging out with a group of friends, and it is now almost 2 am...I only checked my email before bed and found my chapter returned to me, so instead of going to sleep and spending my entire holiday tomorrow busy as a bee, I stayed up and posted for all of you! Happy 4th of July or Independence day to all my fellow Americans! Enjoy your fireworks and barbecues and be safe!

I'd like to add that I did set up a website for you all and at the request of a couple readers I'll post the URL here with some spaces to keep it on here.

http:/ /firephoenix86- fanfiction. webs. com/

Please go check it out! I've blogged about my busy summer so far there and I also post where I am in the chapters and when I send them to beta. I feel disappointed in all the work I put into it and only have one member...thanks to Pari for being my first member and helping me out with ideas and letting me run things past you! and thanks to my awesome beta Teufel1987 for doing such a good job editing for me!

Hope everyone is staying cool...I know I'm not...unfortunately. Please Review! Thanks!


	50. Harrietta Potter

Chapter 50

* * *

James and Sirius walked in the front door of Godric's Hollow and stared at the destruction that was wrought by time. Even after several hours work over the last couple of days there was hardly a dent in the cleaning.

"I think we're going about this in the wrong way, Sirius," said James as he side stepped a gruesome dried up puddle that was once some sort of animal. He could see feathers so he assumed it was a bird of some kind.

"And what way is that, James?" asked Sirius while he grimaced at the mould growing along the base of the wall. Some of it was at least three feet high.

"I think instead of cleaning everything individually we should just save what we can and start over fresh. You know what I mean? Box up everything we want to save, or try to save, and then throw out everything else. If we need to hire a contractor to fix up the physical parts, like the roof, walls, and floors we can talk to Harry about that when the time comes to make a decision. But first, let's make a list of all the rooms and the stuff we might be able to scavenge."

The two started in the living room and decided that the plushy, fabric furniture had to go but the wooden end tables, a chest of drawers, and wood and glass cabinet was the only furniture they could save. Many of the books had been partially eaten by bugs and mould but only the ones that were on the outer edge of the shelves. The ones in the centre were for the most part just fine, if not a little dusty. There were several pictures on the walls that were okay and the knick knacks in the cabinet were also safe from the decay.

Five hours later they had boxed up the salvageable items in the living room, study, and kitchen. They had bypassed the loo and laundry room and essentially finished with the ground floor.

"Wow, James, you sure know how to make an old dog work for his supper," huffed a filthy Sirius. He had found a handkerchief of Lily's that was still somewhat fresh, musty but fresh, and had tied it around his forehead to keep the sweat and hair from falling in his eyes while he worked. James had laughed for several minutes when he saw Sirius sporting a pink, lace bandanna but had found another and done the same thing with his head after he realized the practicality of it.

"Yes, Sirius and saying it a fifth time doesn't change anything. You think we should head home or go through this floor and Vanish the stuff we really need to throw out? Harry will be home from work in a couple hours," said James.

"Actually, Harry got off early today," said Harry from the doorway.

"Did you fall asleep in class again?" barked Sirius from the floor, where he had spent ten minutes alone clearing an area of the disgusting carpet so he could rest in a clean spot.

"No, the Aurors needed the class room to plan a raid, so we got to go home early in case we over heard what was going on. Top secret information and even the trainees can't know anything. So what exactly have you guys been doing all day? It looks like all you did was remove the books and…that patch of carpet," he said pointing to Sirius's spot.

"All we've done?" shouted Sirius as he sat bolt upright. "I ought to smack you, kiddo. We've been working for five hours straight! We've almost finished this whole level of the house."

"I was joking, Sirius," Harry laughed. "I've only seen the living room right before the Doxies, and that was over pretty quickly. I see you also got rid of those curtains. Is the house safe now? May I take a tour?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you this floor. Upstairs is still structurally iffy though," said James as he popped off the chair he'd conjured.

"Yeah, I'll just lay here and…rest my aching back," replied Sirius wearily.

Harry chuckled and followed his dad through the door next to the large hearth.

"Well, you just saw the living room. That's where we'd hang out with all our friends and company when they could come over. This is our personal study. Sirius and I packed all the books and paperwork already, but it was overflowing with stuff. We were going to add a library in the cellar, but never found the time."

"There's a cellar here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we magically added it before you were born when we joined the Order. It has a Potions Lab at you mothers request and a Duelling Arena for people to practice their skills. We also added a few Muggle fitness equipment machines, weights and barbells and so on. I'm actually kind of afraid to go down there right now," James added with a grimace.

"So did you and mum always live here or did you just move here when you went into hiding?" asked Harry as they exited the other door and came out in the hall by the front door and crossed into the kitchen.

"Well, when Lily and I got married we moved into my family home, Meadow Haven, where my parents lived for a while but Lily wanted our own place so when we found out we were expecting you we moved here. It was still part of my family's land but it's a house they rarely visited. My parents left everything to me when they died. I wonder what happened to their house after all these years," James wondered aloud. "Anyway, this is the kitchen. Your mother decorated it herself. It's not huge but it worked for our small family. Back here is a loo and the laundry room, really it's a laundry room with a toilet," he chuckled. Harry saw that there was a door leading outside to the backyard after the small bathroom.

"Sirius said that the back yard was really nice once," Harry said.

"Oh Merlin, it was so nice out there. A Koi pond and a mini waterfall, a large garden for Lily's potions ingredients, and all of that was fenced off so you wouldn't fall in the water. We also had a little grassy area for you with a little Muggle play set. Took us ages to get the yard the way we wanted it, but once it was done, it was my second pride and joy in life," James responded with a smile.

"What was your first?" asked Harry.

"You," said James as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry grinned.

"Okay, sappy moment over, let's take a gander upstairs," Sirius said from behind them. James shot him an irritated look, but Sirius shrugged and turned back to the hallway leading to the living room. The Potters followed him and they all climbed single file to the first floor.

They emerged into a sitting room still filled with toys and what were once comfortable looking sofas and love seats. All of it was decaying and rotting. Across the room there was a door swinging in the wind coming from a gaping hole in the roof inside the bedroom. Harry assumed it was where Voldemort had lost his body and Harry's life was changed forever.

James and Sirius were staring at the destruction and didn't see Harry start to walk towards the nursery until he was almost to the door.

"Harry, wait," said Sirius as he quickly walked towards his godson. Harry reached the door and stared into the room. To say it was destroyed would be an understatement. It was chaos. There was a large gaping hole in the roof directly above a rocking chair, or was once a rocking chair but now resembled a pile of kindling. Harry could see vines and ivy growing into the hole and down the walls inside. In the corner across from the door was a bent and broken cot with something blue inside.

Harry took a step inside the room just as Sirius reached him. They both heard a loud crunch and Harry felt the floor start to give way under him. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back into the sitting room. James reached around and hugged Harry close as he pulled his son further into the room. Sirius backed away as well as they all watched the floor of the nursery cave into the study below.

"Wow," said Sirius. "You know, kiddo, I'm starting to wonder if the fates have it in for you. First Doxies, and now an entire floor caving in underneath you ... Either that or you weigh more than you say," Sirius joked to lighten the mood.

"He can't be that heavy if you can pluck him out of the air like that, Padfoot," said James with a snort.

He still hadn't let go of Harry who was just staring at the new hole in the floor. It was about five feet across in diameter and was just inside the doorway. There was no way to enter the room without leaping over the hole, and then you weren't guaranteed that when you landed the floor under you wouldn't give way either.

"Harry?" said James.

Harry looked at his dad and realized he was getting worried about his prolonged silence. He sighed before standing up.

"I have an idea. We can probably levitate the leftover things in that room out here. That should take the weight off the floor a bit so that it doesn't cave in the rest of the way. Dad, why don't you start levitating things out here from the nursery and that room over there? The decay probably reaches in there as well. Sirius and I will move it out of the way so you can fit more in here. Okay?" asked Harry. James and Sirius both nodded the three of them got to work.

"Where are we going to put all the boxes from downstairs plus all this stuff?" asked Sirius.

"I figured we'd stuff it in your house for now," James said as he let a dresser drop onto the floor.

"We can probably fit all the boxes into the Formal dining room on the ground floor, and the furniture can be kept in the spare bedrooms. Between Buckbeak's and Regulus's rooms we should have it covered. Besides the attic isn't too full either and we can probably fit anything extra up there if we needed too," Harry said. "I can also have Kreacher help move everything if we need him."

"I know! We can use my house!" said Sirius sarcastically. He had a wide grin on his face that made Harry and James laugh.

They spent the next hour cleaning out and boxing all the stuff from the nursery and the master bedroom. At one point Sirius ventured too close to the rotting floor and started another cave in. Luckily Harry had his wand in his hand and thought _Levicorpus_ just in time to catch his godfather in midair. They were confused as to how to let him down since the spell merely lifted someone, and didn't allow for transporting. In the end, James conjured a rope and they lassoed Sirius's leg and dragged him through the air to safer ground. Harry and Sirius joked about a fifteen minute life debt being the fastest life debt ever finished.

As Sirius was packing up another box of books an owl flew in through the hole in the roof and soared to him. He removed the letter and the owl flew off. Harry and James waited to hear what the letter was about but continued working. Soon Sirius let out a whoop and jumped up from the ground.

"I've got to go, meeting. I'll see you both later okay?" he said quickly. They said their goodbyes to Sirius's back as he ran down the stairs and outside before Apparating out of sight.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Harry said.

"Probably something to do with the job he applied for the other day," James replied absentmindedly.

"Job? What job?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he applied for a job because he won't take the Black family fortune back from you. He said if you tried he'd give it all to charity. He refused to say what the job was though," he said. Harry thought for a moment of a question he wanted to ask while he packed his old toys into a toy chest he'd found in the corner of the room. He was packing any toy he found no matter how rotten it was. He just couldn't bring himself to Vanish the things he couldn't remember. What if he accidently Vanished his favourite childhood toy?

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" mumbled James from the corner.

"What did you and mum do for work?" he asked.

"No one told you?" asked James as he looked up in surprise. Harry shook his head.

"Well your mother worked in an apothecary creating potions for people. She was a whiz at Potions in school. I was in training to be a Curse and Ward Breaker for the Ministry, but while I was in training I worked as a Dragon feeder for the security dragons at Gringotts. But of course once it came to light that Voldemort was after us, well you, Lily and I left our jobs so we could bring you into hiding," James said with a sad smile. "God I miss those jobs. I might try for them again eventually."

"I've got a good story about the security dragons," Harry said with a grin. "But you'll have to wait until I tell you, mum, and Sirius about the last year in the war."

"You know, that's not fair, teasing your old man like that," James said with a mock stern glare. Harry just chuckled.

"What kind of things did you learn in your training?"

James and Harry spent the next half hour talking about James' job and school years. They were having so much fun they had stopped cleaning and just sat there and talked.

"And then Sirius walked up to McGonagall, got down on his knee, confessed his undying devotion to her, and then proposed. She was so flustered she had no idea what to say or do and Remus, Peter, and I all were able to escape. He got a week of detention for that stunt too. He always said it was completely worth it to see how flustered and awkward McGonagall acted for a whole month afterwards," said James with a snort. Harry was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh Merlin, I can just imagine her face," Harry chortled as he calmed down. "Wait, did the actual prank work? Did you get the Slytherins?" he asked.

"Of course! Their hair was pink for a whole month before Flitwick found the counter-hex. It was also the beginning of Sirius and Minerva's feud."

"Feud?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah," laughed James. "From that day on Sirius never called her Professor McGonagall. He always called her little pet names like snicker doodle, sugar, Minnie, cupcake, my darling, sweetheart, Kitten... There were so many he almost never used the same one twice in one year."

"You forgot snookums, hunny buns, and pussy cat," said Sirius from the stairs. Harry snorted.

"You called McGonagall 'pussy cat' and 'hunny buns'?" he asked. Sirius smirked.

"Yep! From about third year on the only time I ever called her by her title was in the presence of other teachers. It drove her crazy because none of the other professors thought a student would do that to her," said Sirius as he walked into the room.

"Didn't you get into trouble for it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, at the beginning I was almost constantly in detention, but towards the end of my Hogwarts career she'd just respond with 'Don't call me Minnie,' or 'I am not your darling sweetheart now do your work,' and so on. Ah, memories," he sighed. Harry was chuckling when he looked at his watch.

"Oh! It's almost time for tea, we should get home," he said to the others. James stood up and stretched popping his back a few times and groaning.

"Oh when did I get old, Padfoot?" he joked.

"Oh I don't know mate, could it have been the seventeen year long nap you took?" Sirius joked back. James and Sirius started an impromptu slap fight.

"Come on girls, we have to go before mum comes to find us," Harry said with a grin. James and Sirius stopped and looked straight at Harry before they both shouted, "Girls?" and charged at Harry together. He took off running down the stairs and out the front door while his father and Sirius chased him. They all Apparated away and landed on the front lawn of Grimmauld Place. Harry laughed loudly as they tackled him to the ground and pinned him there.

"Who's the girl now, kiddo?" laughed Sirius while James applied a special concoction of spells, charms and transfiguration to Harry's face and body.

"Awe, James your little Harrietta is all grown up," Sirius said as he wiped a fake tear off his cheek. Harry struggled against the two older men, but although he had grown over the past few years and was no longer the small skinny boy he was before he started Hogwarts, (in fact he was now taller than his father) he was no match for the two older and heavier men.

"Geroff!" he yelled. "Bloody old buggers, I'll get you both back for this!"

"James, your Harrietta has a mouth on her," Sirius laughed.

James, focusing on getting the spells right, finally laughed and sat up releasing his son. He and Sirius both scrambled away from Harry and ran for the front door. Harry, who was struggling in the skimpy red ball gown he was now wearing realized they had taken his wand with them and he had no way to fix the damage without going in and finding his wand.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. He started towards the door and promptly fell to his bum when he realized his trainers had been transfigured into three inch strappy stiletto heels. He cursed again and tried to rip the dainty shoes off his large feet but they were stuck by some sort of spell. Cursing wildly he climbed to his feet and took a shaky step and nearly toppled again as the heel sunk into the earth. He took several steps before he found a heel-sink-toe rhythm and slowly he made his way to the door. Not once had he noticed the camera flashing every few seconds.

He finally made it to the steps and suddenly realized that on solid ground his heel-sink-toe rhythm wasn't going to work. The pencil thin heel wouldn't sink into cement. So he slowly, and wobbly made his way up the steps and then tripped on his gown which, in his intent focus on placing his feet right, had stepped right onto his gown in the front. He fell flat on his face and ripped a long slit up the side of his dress to his hip. His Pygmy Puff boxers that he'd gotten from Fred and George one year were peeking out from the slit and he groaned and muttered to himself, "I am so glad Ginny isn't here right now."

He pulled himself to his knees and crawled towards the door finally opening it and using the handle to stand up.

"DAD! SIRIUS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted. "WHERE IS MY WAND?" Hearing a sound from the kitchen he moaned and looked at the door leading down a flight of cement steps. "Please?" he called out but no one answered him. "Fine," he huffed as he stepped towards the stair case and stopped at the top. Walking was not as hard as it was to begin with, just heel to toe, but he figured going down a step would have to be a bit different. So he grabbed onto the banister leading down and stepped down with his toe. He managed three steps before he swayed and nearly fell down the next eight steps so instead he sat down and finished the staircase on his bum one step at a time. Finally he made it into the kitchen. The empty kitchen.

He spied a note on the table and he shakily made his way over to a chair.

_James, Sirius, and Harry,__  
Dinner tonight will be at the Burrow. Molly offered to show me some new meals and fill me in on some things. Please be there by six.  
Love, Lily_

Harry checked the time and saw it was now a quarter past six and cursed again. Obviously his father and Sirius had seen the note and Flooed straight over knowing Harry would come after them. It was also obvious they brought his wand with them so he'd have to go through the Floo into the Burrow's busiest, most crowded room in the house dressed in a elegant red ball room gown with elbow length red gloves and silver bangles on both wrists. He could feel hair touching his shoulders and baubles in his ears and around his neck. His face felt sticky so he knew there were make-up charms on his face as well.

"Yep, I am so going to murder them," he muttered. He spent a good five minutes trying to remove any of the clothing and jewellery but nothing would budge. He also tried taking a pair of scissors to his hair but it never got any shorter. He frowned and sighed before saying, "Well, might as well get it over with."

He stood and walked as quickly as he could to the fireplace while trying to ignore the fact that he was picking up on walking in heels unusually fast. He took a deep breath and threw the powder into the flames and shouted, "The Burrow!" as he stepped in.

* * *

Lily and Molly had met up together for lunch at the Burrow for small talk and to talk about Harry. Lily wanted to make a large family dinner for just her, James, Harry, and Sirius soon and decided to Floo call and ask Molly what Harry's favourite foods were.

Ginny, George, Ron and Hermione had spent the day in Diagon Alley working in the WWW shop cleaning and getting it ready for the upcoming Grand Re-Opening. It had taken a while to convince George to continue with the shop and in the end it had been Percy who had convinced him. No one but Percy and George knew what they had talked about but everyone figured that since it had worked no one was going to inquire. In the mean time they had to throw out all the old, rotten products and dead Pygmy Puffs and restock the store. It was taking a long time but with Lee, Angelina, and Verity also working some days and George, Ron and Ginny working almost every day it was slowly coming together. George had even invented a couple new items for the Re-Opening that he wouldn't show to anyone but Ron who had helped develop and test the items.

At half past five Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked through the door and met Lily and Molly cooking up a storm.

"Everyone outside! We're expecting Harry, James, Sirius, and Andromeda with Teddy here for dinner at six. Ginny and Ron take these dishes and silverware. George and Percy take these bowls. Bill and Arthur set up the tables. Fleur and Hermione if you two wouldn't mind helping Lily and I finish up in here and start carrying the finished things outside once the tables are set up. Hermione when you do carry stuff out, guard it so they all don't start before we're ready, okay?" Molly rattled off directions like a drill sergeant and everyone jumped to their duty knowing that if the Weasley matriarch wasn't listened too they'd get an earful.

Soon Lily heard loud bangs and crashes followed by cheering coming from the garden. Molly abandoned the potatoes to run outside and Lily gave Hermione a questioning look.

"It's their table wars. They levitate the tables and crash them together every time we have supper in the garden," she replied.

"Eets quite barbaric," said Fleur from the table with a small smile. She was in charge of making the largest bowl of salad Lily had ever seen in her life. She had briefly met the young woman at Harry's birthday party and she knew she was Molly's daughter in law, but it was difficult keeping all the Weasleys straight after a brief meeting.

Molly stormed into the kitchen mumbling to herself as she stirred the gravy a bit too emphatically and splashed the curtains.

"Merlin's underpants," she growled as she whipped her wand out and cleaned the curtains. Hermione and Fleur stifled giggles at the table.

"Molly what's the matter?" asked Lily.

"Well you would think having the two oldest and mature men in the family putting the tables up would help avert disaster but no! Apparently the blasted table wars were started by those two…two…over grown children themselves!" she fumed. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid the snort of laughter from escaping. She calmed herself down and grabbed a few bowls and left the kitchen quickly. Lily and Fleur chuckled silently and kept working. At five minutes to six Molly called everyone in to carry bowls and platters out to the tables.

Ron, George, Hermione, Lily and Bill were the last ones in the kitchen when James and Sirius came through the Floo five minutes after six o'clock. Sirius was tidy but could have washed up a bit but James was absolutely filthy. They were also both laughing hysterically.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"What did you two do?" asked Lily with a sigh.

"You'll see in a moment. It might take him a while to get inside and to the kitchen, but you'll see," said Sirius with a bark-like laugh.

Hermione, Ron, and George shared a look and Ron started grinning.

"You pranked Harry didn't you?" said Hermione.

"Yeah right," George snorted. "Harry is one of the hardest people to prank. He's too quick and who in the world would prank the world's saviour anyway?" he said.

"What did you guys do to him? I'm going back there," said Lily with a frown as she headed towards the Floo.

"No! Lily you can't! Just let him come through on his own," said James.

"We just gave him a little makeover. Harrietta should be here soon," Sirius said with a smile.

Ron, George and Bill burst out laughing while Hermione smiled at the name choice.

"Where's Ginny? We have to get her in here before he shows up," Ron said as he ran outside calling for his sister. The two showed up soon and they stood around the kitchen waiting. Lily was frowning at James and Sirius who were chuckling silently to themselves.

"Wait, how do you know he's not going to just change back before coming here? It's kind of taking a while," said George.

"It's taking a while because of his new shoes. And all the changes are semi-permanently stuck. Without the pass word charm, or a wand, he can't remove anything," said Sirius waving Harry's wand for all to see. Everyone but Lily chuckled or, in Ginny and Ron's case, laughed loudly at Harry's predicament. Soon enough the Floo ignited and Harry stumbled into the room and promptly fell to the floor banging his elbow on the counter and landing face first in the pile of ashes in the hearth.

"Ah-choo!" he sneezed. "DAD! SIRIUS! Where the bloody hell is my wand!" shouted Harry as he struggled to his feet. He could hear laughter coming from all around him as he looked around and saw everyone. Ron, Bill, George, Ginny, and Hermione all were red in the face and had tears streaming down their faces. James and Sirius had taken off out to the yard as soon as Harry saw them and Harry made to follow them and nearly tripped on Crookshanks who was living at the Burrow so he could roam the outdoors.

Harry fell into Bill's arms and Bill responded with, "Why Harrietta, I didn't know you cared about my like this!"

"Bugger off," Harry muttered as he stood and headed out the door.

"Oh my goodness. He had a double D chest! Did you see them jiggle when he nearly fell over the cat?" said Bill with a laugh.

"I have to find out what charms they used!" George said in awe.

"Did you see his stiletto heels?" asked Hermione.

"HARRIETTA!" Ron roared, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh dear, he looked angry," said Ginny looking at Lily.

"I don't even think I could yell at him for his language. They deserve whatever he does to them," Lily responded with a shake of her head. "Everyone grab the last few things and let's head out to the garden."

They all walked out and found Harry standing at the bottom of a tree looking up into the branches and yelling. They could see two pairs of feet dangling and in the garden Molly, Arthur, Fleur, and Andromeda, who had arrived by Portkey, were either laughing or gaping at Harry's dress and long black, wavy hair. Teddy was being held by Fleur who was chuckling to herself.

After a few minutes all the food was placed and everyone but James, Sirius, and Harry were seated waiting for the three guys to come sit. But since Harry wasn't leaving the bottom of the tree, James and Sirius weren't leaving their leafy haven.

"Argh! Just drop my wand down and at least let me change back! These shoes are killing my feet," Harry said in exasperation.

"Not a chance. You'll blast us out of the tree! We want your promise you aren't going to retaliate," shouted down Sirius.

"Not a chance in the world! I am so going to pay you both back for this!" said Harry. George, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Hermione all walked over to the tree.

"Harry," said Ginny.

"What?" he asked through grinding teeth. She leaned in and whispered to him for a moment. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded before smiling.

"You know, it's kind of scary how well you walk in those heels," she said. He lost his smile instantly.

"Don't remind me," he muttered, causing Bill, Ron and George to laugh.

"You know Harrietta; you are a dashing young woman. You must tell me where you do your shopping," said Ron who was trying not to hold a straight face.

"Not another word, _mate_, or you'll be after them," Harry growled. "George a word, please?" Harry asked turning to his friend. He and George moved a few feet away and started whispering. They were both gesturing and nodding a few times.

"What are they talking about?" asked Sirius with a worried voice.

"Why does it matter?" asked James.

"James, mate, that kid down there was one of two who were the only students to give the Marauder name a run for its money while they were at school. Harry is probably working up an amazing prank with him for retaliation," said Sirius. "We should be very worried right now." James and Sirius shared a glance and looked down.

"Oh Ginny, dear?" said Sirius.

"Not a chance Sirius. You made your bed, now you can lay in it," she said.

"I was just going to ask what you whispered to Harrietta before he started whispering to our protégée?" he replied innocently.

"I may have said something along the lines of prank and war and getting even, proving your heritage, something along those lines," she said with an evil grin. Sirius audibly gulped.

"Oh, Ginny that's just mean," said Hermione with a grin. Ron cackled loudly and gave Ginny a high five. Bill just stood by smiling enjoying the tête-à-tête.

Harry and George returned and George hurriedly whispered to the others on the ground, who all nodded and grinned in response. Harry saw this and grinned evilly before saying the words that made everyone in the yard either cringe or share equally evil smiles.

"Dad, Sirius. I declare a prank war."

* * *

O.o

* * *

a/n: Well, here it is...chapter 50, the big Five Oh! And on the 27th this month is the One Year Anniversary since my rabid plot bunny woke me from my beauty sleep and forced me at carrot point to write the first few chapters of this awesome story. What a year it's been. I'm going to ask that you all check out my website at http:/ firephoenix86- fanfiction. webs. com/ Just remove the spaces and sign up! It's not just for Surprise! I have forums to chat with others about the stories I've written and I also post writing challenges for people to try their hand at writing in competitions!

I also would like to thank my beta Teufel1987 for editing this for me and my friend Pari who's been helping me make decisions on certain little things, like James job and so on.

This chapter is dedicated to all my faithful readers who have stuck by me since the beginning! **Friend of Molly**, **Louey06**, **Jim Red Hawk**, and **Nifty Niffler **are a few that come to mind whom I've had several really nice conversations with and I love having conversations with you all! chapter 50 is dedicated to you guys and anyone else I've missed that has been with me from the beginning!

As always, Please REVIEW! Chapter 51 is almost done and I hope to have it posted on the 27th! Peace out!


	51. The Toddlers and the Old Farts

Chapter 51

* * *

_"Dad, Sirius. I declare a prank war."

* * *

_

"Oh no," muttered Molly, Arthur, and Lily together.

"This is going to be a disaster," said Lily. Molly and Arthur silently agreed but in the background they head the children cheering and they shared a slight smile. James and Sirius popped their heads out of the foliage with identical grins. Lily just shook her head and bent in to whisper to Molly.

"Deal! Are we teaming up or shall it be a free for all?" asked James.

"Hold it!" shouted Molly. Everyone turned to see her and Lily walking over. George, James, and Sirius all groaned out loud.

"Lily and I worked very hard on making a great dinner for all of you so you will sit down and eat it with no pranks ruining our hard work." Everyone groaned and Harry sputtered.

"But-but…look what they did to me! They deserve pay back!" he said.

"I agree with you Harry," said Lily.

"But it's not…wait, did you say you agreed with me?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But while I do agree with you, Molly and I came up with some ground rules." Lily and Molly looked at each other and both grew nearly identical stern looks on their faces.

"Rule one, no nudity," said Lily glaring at Sirius.

"Rule two, no innocent bystanders can be harmed or pranked," said Molly looking at George.

"Rule three, all teams must have the same number of players to ensure equality," Lily said.

"Rule four, if things get out of hand Lily and I have right to call it a draw at any time. If we call it a draw all teams or players will cease fire immediately and dismantle any pre-existing pranks that have not gone off. We also claim the right to add rules at any time as well."

"And rule five," Lily started.

"No pranks at the dinner table," the two women finished simultaneously as they pointed to the table. "Right now is dinner time, so go and eat," finished Molly.

Everyone smiled and started towards the table. James and Sirius hopped out of the tree and found themselves face to face with Harry.

"My wand," he said firmly. They shared a glance and Sirius pulled it out of his pocket slowly and handed it to his godson. Once it hit Harry's hand the two took off towards the table and sat on either side of Lily. Harry started to wave his wand around to remove the dress, heels, jewellery and makeup but had no luck.

"Sorry, son, it'll wear off in an hour unless Sirius and I remove it personally. You can consider that first blood, er, prank," James called over his shoulder. Harry glared at his father and made his way to the table. He sat next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. George was next to Ron and Bill was next to Ginny.

"Okay first thing first, teams. Who's in?" asked Harry.

"You know you act so solemn but it's hard to take you seriously in lipstick Harry," said George who then coughed. To Harry his cough sounded mysteriously like 'etta'. He glared at the prankster.

"We need to figure out our teams so that we can get them back as soon as dinner is done. I think me, George, and Hermione should be one team. That just leaves—"

"Hey! What about me?" Ron shouted.

"And me?" asked Ginny slightly quieter.

"We can't all work together, who else would my dad and Sirius work with? The teams have to be equal. I figured Dad would ask Bill or maybe Arthur to be their third, but…" Harry trailed off with a puzzled look.

"Er, Harry," Bill leaned over Ginny. "I don't mind working with your dad and Sirius in a Prank war, but I think if you were to suggest that you already had a team of five people it would force your dad and Sirius to find more people and that could give you leverage and some extra time to plan a prank."

Harry, George and the others just stared at Bill.

"I hope you don't think that because you gave us a good idea we'll go easy on you later," said George gravely.

"No," Bill chuckled. "In all honesty I can't wait to get a little dirty and play rough. So, let me put it this way, my helpful hint was a way to guarantee I'm a member of a team in this war." Bill smirked at the teenagers faces. Harry nodded.

"That's pretty…sneaky of you Bill. But you know now you can't sit at this end of the table, right?" said Harry.

"I know. I'm going to go over and give the news to your father and Sirius and sit over there." Bill stood up and brought his plate to the other side of the table and had everyone scoot down as he sat next to Sirius.

"James, I've got some bad news for you. Harry already has a team of five and since mum and Lily stipulated that the teams had to be equal you need to find some teammates," he said loud enough for that half of the table to hear. James and Sirius both cursed under their breath. "I have a suggestion, if you'd like," Bill added.

"Hold on, let me switch places with my husband, I'd rather not be a part of this," said Lily. At the same time Percy stood up and had his mother and Andromeda scoot down the table a place.

"This is what I was thinking. I'd like to be a part of your team and I think Percy and my dad would be good assets as well. It could be the adults versus the kids," said Bill. James and Sirius smiled. Arthur had a grin too. He'd spent too many years being either the butt of the joke or breaking up the pranks the twins laid down. He was eager to show his mischievous side.

"Why me?" asked Percy.

"Well, they have Hermione as their intelligent one, so you'd be our intelligent thinker or planner. Besides, mum and Lily can't participate as they're the referees and we need another member of the team. They're the ones who are making sure nothing gets out of hand and Andromeda probably isn't into the whole prank war idea. Who else is there?" asked Bill.

"Oh, so I'm the fifth member by default? I think I'll pass," Percy said angrily.

"Perce, come on. You know that's not what I meant. We need your smarts to help come up with ideas that will fool George-"

"-and Harry, don't forget that snake prank he played on us at his party," added Arthur.

"Right! Please Percy?" asked Bill.

"Alright," Percy sighed. James and Sirius high fived while Bill leaned back on the bench and shouted down the row.

"Harry!"

"Yeah?" Harry shouted back as he mimicked Bill's posture.

"We're on! We got five," Bill called out.

"Okay," Harry said back and then leaned back into the table.

Both groups spend the next half an hour planning their first pranks against the other team at the same time as eating dinner. While the ten pranksters were planning Molly, Fleur, Lily, and Andromeda leaned their heads in and talked.

"How are they going to keep score?" asked Andromeda. She and Molly were sitting with little Teddy between them. The little boy was fast asleep with a muffling charm around his carrier seat.

"I have an idea. I remember once in school the boys, or Marauders, had an internal prank war amongst themselves and they created a score board that they hung in the common room. I believe it takes a hair from each person and a specific spell to link the person to the hair in the board. It kept a neutral score for them. And if remember quickly it was Remus who won in the end," Lily said with a sad smile. She turned to James and asked if he remembered the spell.

"I'm surprised you remember that, it was in our third year, and you wanted nothing to do with me then," he said as he wrote the spell on a paper napkin.

"You'd be surprised how much I remember from our school years, Mr. Accidently-Turned-My-Friend-into-a-block-of-Limburger-Cheese," she said. James started at her with a flabbergasted expression.

"That was first year and it happened at two in the morning and you weren't even there!" he said.

"Who did you turn into cheese?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"You never told them?" Lily asked in shock and laughed.

"It was Peter, and I honestly don't think even he remembered after it happened as he was sleeping in the armchair when I did it...on accident. The only person who knew about that was Frank Longbottom and the Head Boy Oliver Augustine. How did you find out?" asked James.

Lily laughed for a few moments before responding. "When Frank became Alice's boyfriend he asked me if you were still having problems with Charms. I asked him what he meant and he told me the whole story."

James shook his head and turned back to the plan session to his right.

"Where do you think we should we keep the score board? Sirius' place?" asked Lily.

"Is it tamper proof?" asked Molly. Lily nodded so Molly continued. "Then yes. Everyone is over there for the most part in the evenings. We could make two and leave one here and one there," she suggested. Lily shook her head.

"I don't think it'll work with two."

The table was unusually quiet for a garden dinner at the Burrow with ten of the fifteen people huddled in groups and whispering occasionally looking around for eavesdroppers. The four women in the middle of the tables were chatting and talking about Teddy and future grandchildren and the dinner hour passed quickly.

Molly and Lily stood and started levitating plates, platters, and bowls towards the house. Molly called back that she wanted Ginny and Ron to help bring out the desserts so the two groaned and stood up to follow.

Soon several plates of biscuits, tarts, and a cake came floating outside while Ginny and Ron carried the plates and silverware and bottles of mead and Butterbeer. Arthur had everyone stand up and he detached the tables and shrunk one down to hold just the plates and dishes. Everyone brought their chairs to a specific area and gathered around the table.

"Before we begin the desserts I'd like to make a toast, so everyone get a glass," said Arthur. Ginny and Ron passed out glasses to everyone for the toast surreptitiously giving each other a glance, mead for the adults and Butterbeer for the younger people.

"Today is a day for celebrating. The war is over, and while we lost a few of our friends and family we know that life goes on. We move on from our grief into happier times knowing that our loved ones look down on us with smiles and joy. The world is safe again and we can enjoy our days having fun with prank wars and making babies and starting new families, but let us not forget our past lest it repeat itself. I love you all and I hope from this day forward we all are able to not just survive but really live life to its fullest. To Life!" Arthur finished and took a sip of his drink. Everyone else cried "To Life!" before they also took a drink.

Suddenly, James and Sirius both turned into donkeys and everyone burst out laughing.

"EE-haw!" said the donkey that was Sirius.

At the sound Sirius had made Harry bent at the middle and clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard. The others in Harry's team were laughing as well and giving each other high fives. Bill, Percy, and Arthur were laughing as well, but giving their glasses a wary look.

"Don't worry; we only tampered with James' and Sirius' glasses. Harry wanted to get those two first for their earlier prank," said Ginny.

"Yep, lucky for them it only lasts half an hour. Poor Harrietta here has to suffer for another ten minutes," said Ron. Harry slapped him upside the head.

"I'd like to make a suggestion," said Hermione. She's been fairly quiet all night simply listening and answering direct questions. "I know we're all eager to start, but I think we should put a time limit on how long this war should last. I'd say no more than a week. That way some of the pranks can be more creative than just turning each other into animals or changing each other into different colours."

Harry, George, and Ron all nodded their agreement while Ginny, Bill and the donkeys looked a little doubtful.

"I have a way to monitor the pranks that are successful. A scoreboard that uses a hair from everyone involved will mark who has been pranked and how many times, and each team will have a number that says how many times they successfully pranked the other team," said Lily as she waved her wand. A large black, green, and orange board hovered in the air in front of her. Across the top said Team 1 and Team 2 in green and each had a large box underneath. Under it in bright orange said Prank War and beneath the orange words was two clusters of five squares each and above each small square were initials indicating the ten people involved.

"I just need two hairs from each of you and let's do it one at a time," finished Lily.

The two teams lined up and each handed her two hairs, one which went in their own box at the bottom and the other went into their teams' box. Once they were done each team box had a number one, and Harry's, James, and Sirius' boxes each had a one in them.

"Wait! That's not fair! I pranked both of them, how come it only says their team was pranked once?" said Ginny.

"Since the pranks occurred at the same time, it only counts as one. Sorry, Ginny," said Lily.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ginny! When did you start playing for the other team? You must introduce me to your new girlfriend!" asked George with a grin. Ginny turned around and shot George a smirk before turning back and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him in front of the whole yard.

"Alright, that's enough you two. We've got to break up into our teams and start planning," said Hermione.

"Wait, two of our members can't talk, how is that fair if we're starting our planning right now?" asked Percy. Harry and Ginny smirked.

"Aw, that's too bad Perce. Don't worry; it'll wear off in about twenty-five minutes. Then you can start planning," said Harry and everyone turned to head for their side of the yard.

"Wait again! I have an idea; we need names for our teams instead of just one and two. I say we should be the Old Farts and the New Generation Jokesters," George said proudly.

"Nah, that's too long, you youngsters will be the Toddlers," said Bill with a grin. Lily smirked as she changed the names from Team 1 to the Toddlers, and Team 2 to the Old Farts. Everyone chuckled.

The two groups went off in their own directions and started planning their next pranks. Officially the Prank War would start the next day and last seven days. The winning team would be the one who successfully pranked the other team the most.

When Harry suddenly changed back into his uniform and trainers he leaned over and kissed Ginny until Hermione had to clear her throat. George and Ron had covered their eyes with their hands and peeked out.

"What? I couldn't just let my girlfriend's last kiss be to a female version of me. I had to kiss her while I looked like a guy so she wouldn't forget and switch on me," Harry said with a grin. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to her plans.

"Okay so I think the first thing we should do is this…" George whispered to the others. A few moments later they all cackled with joy.

"This is going to be brilliant!" said Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the garden, "Okay, then the Odorous Charm goes where?" asked Bill.

"We confine it to the…" James said before beginning to whisper.

"Father?" began Percy.

"Hmm?" asked Arthur, who was distracted with trying to hear James' whispers.

"Do you really think this is okay? Isn't a prank war a bit juvenile?" Percy whispered to his father. Sirius shot him a frown but ignored him and turned back to James and Bill.

"Percy, I know that…you know what, when everyone goes home we'll have a chat okay? But right now, I need to listen to my part of the plan," Arthur said quietly. Percy nodded slightly but continued to listen.

A little ways away Molly, Lily, Fleur, and Andromeda sat and passed little Teddy between them while they had a friendly chat.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen the Burrow this quiet," said Andromeda.

"Eets very quiet in ze autumn when all ze kids go back to 'Ogwarts. Eet can get very peaceful 'ere," said Fleur as she tickled Teddy's tummy.

"I just don't know how to keep everyone straight. I know everyone but once in a while a name slips my mind," Lily laughed. "I'm learning, but this is really only the second time I've met everyone."

"Oh, you get used to it dear. It was even harder with poor Fred. He and George were so fond of their switching trick, since they were so identical," said Molly with a sad smile. "It was even harder for new people to remember names when they came here with those two switching around," she trailed off sadly. "I just can't wait for grandchildren now that the world is safe again," she added with a smile towards Fleur, who blushed.

"How about you, Lily? Are you and James planning on having any more now that it's safe again? I'm sure Harry would be an amazing big brother," asked Andromeda. She could see the wistful expression on Lily's face as she took the baby in her arms.

"Oh, I don't know. James and I talked about it briefly a few nights ago, but we both agree that we need to get to know Harry before we have more. We don't want him to think we're replacing him. I would love another child, or a few. I always wanted a large, loving family," she said with a sad smile. She made cooing sounds at Teddy who yawned and changed his eyes to green. His hair was already black after he glanced over to his grandmother. Lily gasped at the sudden likeness to her own baby from seventeen years before and tears filled her eyes.

Molly and the others saw this and each moved to take the baby from Lily, but Lily leaned over and hugged Teddy close as she rocked him. The other women all sat back looking anxious but Lily sat back up and smiled at Teddy before handing him to Molly.

"Sorry about that, he just caught me a bit off guard there," she said wiping a tear away.

"It's okay dear; I should have known he might change like that. He really has no control over his morphing until about the age of four, and until then he mimics the appearance of those around him or a favourite colour," said Andromeda.

"It's okay really. I'm fine," Lily said with a slight sniffle. The others shared a worried glance but gave it up for another topic.

"So how far along has Harry gotten in his life story?" asked Molly.

"He just finished his third year. I was hoping to get some of his fourth year tonight but I think he's going to need his sleep before work tomorrow. He wasn't allowed in the physical practice today because of the Doxy bites but he's eager to get back to work," she said.

"'Arry's fourth year is when I met 'im. We competed in ze Tri-Wizard Tournament togezer," said Fleur. "Are you really seeing 'is memories in a Pensieve?" she asked. Lily nodded.

"Tri-Wizard Tournament? What is that?" she asked. Fleur looked sheepish for a moment before answering.

"Eet is a competition between my school Beauxbatons, 'Ogwarts, and Durmstrang. Each school gets one contestant and they compete in tree tasks. Ze winner gets a trophy for zere school and one thouzand Galleons prize money. 'Arry 'as not told you zis yet?" she asked. Lily weakly shook her head.

"What kind of tasks?" she asked.

"I should not tell you zat. I will let 'Arry tell you zis story, but I would very much like to watch wit you," Fleur said. Lily nodded blankly wondering what mischief Harry had gotten into during the Tournament.

The women talked for a little while longer before Teddy dozed off in Fleur's arms.

"I should get the little tyke home and in his cot. I'll see you later, Molly, Fleur, Lily," Andromeda said as she picked her grandson up. She pulled a nappy bag up on her shoulder and pulled a string around and put it in Teddy's sleeping hand before walking over to Harry.

"We're going home now, Harry dear. Will you still be able to watch Teddy this weekend?"

"Of course! You want to leave him with me Friday night still?" asked Harry as he leaned over and gave his godson a light kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, and pick him up Sunday night. Thank you for doing this. I've had this weekend planned for months and I just can't take him with me," she said.

"I don't have a problem taking care of him. If I'm lucky mum and dad will fall in love with him and decide to have some more kids," he laughed lightly. Andromeda gave him a knowing look and smiled.

"Well then we will see you Friday night. I'll owl you a list of things you should have ready for a weekend with a child. Good night," she said. She took hold of the string and said, "Tonks Abode," to the Portkey. They popped out of sight and Harry sat back down.

"A whole weekend with a baby? You're not going to be able to do any of the pranks with us," exclaimed Ron.

"I will too. Don't forget Ron, I live with two of the enemy. It'll be fine," he reassured Ron.

The rest of the next hour and a half was spent with the two groups planning and bursting into laughter causing the other team to look up with worried frowns before turning back to their own plans. The three neutral women finally went inside to talk because all the maniacal laughing was driving them crazy.

Finally, Lily walked outside and dragged Harry, James and Sirius into the house to Floo back home. Fleur was a bit more subtle and simply called for Bill out the window while the others admitted that it was getting chilly and dark out so they also returned to the light of the house. Hermione gave Ron a kiss goodnight and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

Arthur pulled Percy into the living room and asked that the others give them some time alone.

"Now, Percy, you asked if this war was juvenile, right?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," Percy nodded. "I just don't understand why mature adults would spend their time doing something like this. It just seems very childish to me."

"I can understand why it would seem that way to you, son. You've always been the upstanding proper child of mine. Not that it's a bad thing. I just want you to understand, son, that sometimes a little immaturity can be fun as long as it doesn't get out of hand. Luckily for us we have your mum and Lily to keep us all in line," he added with a chuckle.

"I understand that a little gaiety is a good thing, all work and no play etcetera, etcetera. But a whole week of this nonsense? I hated it when Fred and George targeted me, and now I'm willingly allowing George free reign to prank me at any given time for a whole week? This just goes against all my…my common sense," Percy said with a huff.

"But this time Percy you have all the ability in the world to get him back. Now I usually don't advocate the 'eye for an eye' philosophy, but for this week, you have the chance to get George back for all those pranks the two played on you. You are an intelligent young man, I'm sure you can think of a few things to do to George that would be funny and might embarrass him a little. Think of this war as a way to remember Fred, to honour his memory by acting like him for a week," Arthur said. Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, okay, maybe not act like him at all times, but be devious and sneaky when working on your pranks. Think back Percy, when was the last time you saw George have a genuine smile on his face or laugh a real, hearty, stomach-clenching laugh like he did tonight? He needs this. I think we all need this," Arthur finished sadly. Percy sighed.

"Alright, father, I can see what you mean. I'll work on some ideas tonight and share them with you tomorrow at lunch, okay? I'll say goodnight to mother before I head home. Goodnight father," Percy stood and bowed his head slightly towards Arthur who smiled and bid his son goodnight as well.

"Merlin, I hope this loosens him up a bit," Arthur muttered with a roll of his eyes and a smile before heading to his own bed.

* * *

A/n: Okay well, I know the Prank war didn't officially start on the One year anniversary, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter! It's been such a good/strange year! I've improved my writing greatly, made some good friends in a few reviewers, got a great beta, my little sister got married, I finished an associates degree in school, changed schools and rooms (which affected my writing if you don't believe it), and so much other things.

I would really appreciate it if everyone who has me on alerts or has been following my story would review and let me know what their favorite part to the story is. I know I've got many more people reading than there are reviews! and average of about 11 reviews a chapter versus 295 people on my alert list, I know you're all out there! Don't Lurk! Not today! Make my one year commitment to this story even more special! I'm at 678 reviews right now, and I would absolutely LOVE to be over 700 before I post the next chapter! If all the lurkers come out of hiding, we should be able to make it! I also want to thank everyone who has sent ideas to me, and helped out with my own thoughts, Pari and Teufel1987, you both have been awesome!

Now two last things. 1: I've posted a Poll on my profile. It asks who you think would win the Prank war, and I would love it of everyone would go vote! I have an idea of who I think should win and why, but I'd like to know the majority's opinion also! and 2: If you all have ideas for pranks, let me hear them! If I like them i'll use them in the story and post your name for credit in the a/n, just keep in mind I can't use all the pranks I get so if you want yours to be used, make it elaborate or really sneaky!

Thanks again everyone for your support and please REVEW! It what keeps me going on this story for a whole year and more!

* * *

**Author Update 8-9-2010:** I changed two things in this chapter. I took out the rule that limits all pranks to one hour because it was...too limiting, lol. The second thing was Fleur and Bill's baby. I'm a year or so too soon for it to work with the time line so I took it out. The edits weren't beta'd so if you see any discrepancies PLEASE let me know in a review or PM so I can fix them again.


	52. Limburger Cheese and Baby Furniture

**Author's note! Must READ!: I changed a couple things in the last chapter. One was a rule for the War, they no longer have to limit their pranks to one hour long. It was too limiting for some of my ideas. *evil grin* The second thing is Fleur is no longer pregnant! I was a year off in the time line and instead of having her miscarry the baby later (which is really mean), I chose to fix it now. Bill and Fleur are NOT PREGNANT! Thanks for your patience, I now return you to your scheduled programming.

* * *

**

Chapter 52

* * *

Harry woke to his alarm and sat up and stretched. When he remembered the night before and declaring a prank war on his father and godfather, he grinned widely. He finished his morning ritual, shower and a shave, getting dressed before heading to the drawing room to check his mail before breakfast. He quickly found the letter from Andromeda that included a list of items he should have for his weekend of parenting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Here's the list of things you shall need. I will be sending food and several nappies but I'm actually running low myself so you'll find nappies on the list as well. He'll have clothes in his nappy bag and you know how where his clothes are located at my house, should you find yourself in need of more. I'm shrinking several of his favourite toys that he needs to sleep. Otherwise, you should be okay once you get the things on the list._

_Ta and thank you again,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_List:__**  
1.** Nappies size 3 (I think you'll probably need three packages from Magic Mama's Baby Haven. They're located about 4 stores from Twilfit and Tattings and you can find everything on this list there.)_  
_**2. **Simulation Breast Milk Potion (you can find this in the baby food aisle. It comes in powdered form and all you do is add water. He drinks 3-4 ounces of formula every 3 hours._

_Now these next things you don't have to get, but it'll make it easier for you if you want him to stay often._

_**3.** Cot for sleeping._  
_**4. **Changing table_  
_**5.** Play mat_  
_**6.** Bouncer chair_

Harry chuckled. He had been planning to set up a nursery for his godson and this was the perfect opportunity. He had no idea what several of the things on the list were, like the Bouncer chair or the play mat, but he was excited to go shopping on his lunch hour for all of it. He checked the time and saw he had a little bit of time for breakfast still so he headed down to the kitchen.

He had Kreacher start his toast while he made tea. Just as he was sitting down to eat, the Floo flared up and Ron stepped into the kitchen.

"Oi! Mate, I had a great idea last night. Are your parents or Sirius up?" he asked quietly.

"No, not that I know of, why?" asked Harry. Ron sat down at the table and accepted a cup of tea from Kreacher.

"I think we should enlist Kreacher here to help us out with some of our pranks," Ron said with a grin. Harry looked at his friend with a confused look. "Oh, come on, Harry. Kreacher hates Sirius. He'd be willing to help prank his old master." Harry glanced over at the elf and saw he was quietly working at cooking bacon for later when everyone else woke up. Harry also noticed that Kreacher's large ears were turned so as to hear Ron speaking.

"I don't know Ron. Would that be fair? Mum and Molly both said that the teams had to be equal and if we add Kreacher it would be uneven," Harry said cautiously.

"No it wouldn't, mate. Kreacher wouldn't be a teammate; he'd be part of a prank. It's not like we're getting suggestions from him or even asking him to help on the other pranks, just the one on Sirius. It'll work and Sirius would never expect it, it's perfect!" Ron said with a grin. Harry hesitated.

"Hermione will kill us," he added weakly.

"Oh posh, she wants to win this as much as we do. You and I both know that once Hermione is in something, she's just as competitive as the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Just make sure that you _ask_ Kreacher to help and not order him and Hermione will be just fine," Ron said as he stood up. "Mum's making breakfast at home, so I'd best be off. Have a good day and ask him now so we can get started!" Ron threw the powder into the fire and disappeared to the Burrow before Harry could retort so he rolled his eyes and looked over at his elf.

"Kreacher, why don't you grab a cup of tea for yourself and join me for a moment," he said. Kreacher ran for a cup and the teapot and took Ron's empty chair.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir?" asked the elf once he was sitting.

"Kreacher, how do you feel about Sirius being back?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Kreacher is never going back to his old Master Sirius, Kreacher will never leave Master Harry Potter sir!" cried Kreacher vehemently. Harry put up his hand to stay the elf's cries.

"No, Kreacher that's not what I meant. I know you're bound to me now, what I was asking was, do you still hate Sirius like you did? Do you feel bad about being part of the reason he died? Or if given the chance would you do it again?" he asked Kreacher.

Kreacher thought for a little while and then looked up. "Kreacher does not hate old Master Sirius, Kreacher just does not like old Master. I is not sorry he died because that made Master Harry Potter sir Kreacher's new Master, but Kreacher is feeling bad about wanting old Master dead. 'Tis not the way of the House Elf to wish our Masters dead and Kreacher should have been punished most severely for betraying old Master Sirius. I is sorry for what I did, Master Harry Potter, sir," Kreacher finished with a repentant glance at Harry.

"Okay, that was a good answer Kreacher. You were honest and I like that. How would you like to be given a task? The lot of us are having a prank war right now and Ron had an idea of having you follow Sirius around, unseen, and pranking him for us." Kreacher's ears perked up and his eyes shone. "You cannot hurt him, or permanently do anything to him, just annoy or embarrass him. Alright?" asked Harry. Kreacher nodded his head emphatically with a wide grin.

"May Kreacher get started right away, Great Master Harry Potter sir?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but he can't find out you're doing this okay? So if it gets in the way of whatever you do during a usual day, he might notice," he added.

"Kreacher knows. Kreacher will finish the breakfast and then get on with the Pranking," said Kreacher as he jumped up and grabbed the cold cup of tea and rushed it to the sink. Harry chuckled and finished his toast before Flooing to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ron was sitting at the table eating his way through a hearty Molly Weasley Breakfast with his parents when Ginny walked into the room and to her seat. As she walked past Ron he smelled an awful smell.

"Ugh! What is that? Ginny when was the last time you showered?" he howled. Ginny stopped mid sit and looked at Ron with an abashed stare.

"Excuse me? I just showered. My hair is still damp you twit," she said angrily.

"Ginevra, don't call your brother names at the table," reprimanded Molly. She leaned over to scope some oatmeal into a bowl for her daughter and suddenly got a whiff of, "Limburger cheese? We don't have any Limburger cheese here," she said. Everyone looked at her strangely, but she looked over at Ron, then to Ginny and frowned.

"Ginny stand up and walk by me," she said. Ginny huffed and stood up and did what her mother said.

"Oh! Ginny, I think you need another shower," Molly said in surprise as her daughter walked by.

"I do not sme—" Ginny said loudly as she waved her arms around. She stopped midsentence and, eyes wide, sniffed near her armpit. "Who did it? Who pranked my soap?" she started yelling.

"Ginny, go upstairs and shower. Use my soap, and we'll replace yours later if we need to. I'll save you some breakfast," Molly said consolingly, while trying not to laugh with her daughter in the room. Ginny stormed out after grabbing a piece of toast and stomped loudly up the stairs. The three remaining in the kitchen burst out into quiet chuckles.

"Dad was that you that pranked her?" asked Ron finally.

"Unfortunately, no, this one was not my idea. It might have been Bill, I remember him once saying how much he hated the smell of limburger cheese," said Arthur. Molly _tisked_ at the two but when they heard the shower go on they all giggled.

"So what is everyone up to today?" asked Molly.

"Well, Kingsley asked me to come with to the Prime Minister's office today to finish up some discussion. Then I'll be in the office the rest of the day. How about you two?" Arthur said.

"I think I'll probably be going over and visiting Hermione. She wants to take me to a Muggle Cinema to see a movie, something about a girl named Mary. She said it's gotten good reviews, whatever that means," Ron said.

"Oh really? You'll tell me all about the Muggle Cimina tonight when you get back?" Arthur asked excitedly. Ron nodded his head as he rolled his eyes.

"I invited Lily to go shopping with me later but we might get together earlier than suggested. I was thinking of getting a new owl, Arthur. Errol is almost useless now and we can't keep borrowing Pig from Ron. Now that we have the extra money since your raise, I think it's time to retire poor Errol," Molly said. The three continued their small talk as they ate. Arthur read the Prophet and rolled his eyes frequently. Soon enough Ginny returned to the table and sat down. Molly passed a bowl to her and when Ginny reached her arm up to take it, she dropped the bowl with a growl and stood up abruptly.

"What is the matter with you, young lady?" Molly asked angrily.

"I still smell! What is wrong with our soap in this house? _Mu-um_!" Ginny whined. Molly clucked and guided her daughter upstairs once they were out of the room Ron burst out laughing. Arthur chuckled as well as he stood up and put his plate in the sink where a scrub brush promptly started scrubbing it clean.

"Tell your mum that I had to leave. I'll see you all later. Have fun at the Cimina," he added with a jealous smile.

"Yep, thanks dad. We'll see you later," Ron said. Arthur Flooed away and Ron stood up chuckling to himself as he put his dishes in the sink also and then ran up the stairs.

"What do you _mean_ none of the soap has been spelled?" he heard Ginny howl.

"That's what I said, and knock off the whining young lady, what if Harry were here to hear you acting like a four year old?" Molly said with a stern voice.

"Knowing how sappy Harry can get he'd probably think it was cute," Ron said as he passed the bathroom. A bottle of shampoo came flying out at him and he took off up the stairs to his room laughing.

He got ready for his date in his best Muggle outfit. He looked at himself in his mirror and combed his hair down and took one final look. His jeans and new polo shirt Hermione had gotten him really helped show his Quidditch build and slim but muscular physique and the mirror ended up wolf whistling at him as he finished his hair. He grinned at the ego boost as he turned and ran back down the stairs.

As he neared Ginny's room he heard his mum and Ginny talking.

"I think…it must be your deodorant, Ginny dear. That's the only other thing you've put on today."

Ron fought back a laugh, Limburger Cheese scented Deodorant. It was a classic but still hilarious, even to his own teammate.

"Mum, I'm going to go meet Hermione. I'll be back later, okay?" he said at the door to his sisters' room.

"Alright dear, have fun!" Molly said distractedly. He said, "Yep, bye!" as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

Upstairs, Ginny huffed. Only the first day and she was the first one to be pranked, and she couldn't even be comforted by her boyfriend until after he was off work. Her day was not turning out well so far and she was starving to boot and still couldn't eat because the smell of herself was so offending it made her loose her appetite every time she moved her body. When she found out who messed with her lovely Olive Leaf and Pink Pepper deodorant they were going to pay.

"Now dear, since we've found the problem, go shower off one more time, and then come down and eat," Molly said. Ginny grumbled and headed for the shower for the third time in two hours. Fifteen minutes later, Ginny finally got her oatmeal and toast.

"What do you have planned for today, dear," Molly asked.

"I'm going over to the shop and helping George with a couple new products," Ginny started when an owl flew into the room.

"Oh, hello, Burta," she said to Harry's new owl as she took the note off her leg and fed her a piece of bacon fat before she flew out the window.

_Gin- I'm going shopping today on my lunch hour for some things for my weekend with Teddy. If you can, meet me in front of Twilfit and Tattings at noon. If it's possible maybe you could help me out and bring the things back home for me as well? (Imagine my insanely cute puppy eyes and pouty lip right now. Ha!) I love you, HP_

"It seems I'm going shopping with Harry today as well, at noon for baby things. He has Teddy this weekend and needs some things apparently. He's been thinking of setting up a nursery in Grimmauld Place for a while now and since Andromeda has a full weekend, he's finally getting the chance," Ginny said with a smile as she handed the note to her mum. Molly read the note with a smile and handed it back.

"It's so nice to see that boy loosening up and acting his age finally. You're good for him Ginny," she said.

"I better get going, who knew George would be a stickler for being on time," Ginny said while she rolled her eyes. She left through the Floo since, technically, she wasn't allowed to Apparate yet for another four days.

Molly puttered about the house, finally concluding that she didn't have anything to do, so she went to the Floo and called Grimmauld Place.

"Hello?" she called out. She heard feet coming down the stairs and waited patiently.

"Is someone there?" Lily asked looking around as she entered the kitchen.

"Down here dear," Molly said from the fireplace. "I was wondering if you wanted to, as the kids would say, 'hang out' today. Maybe visit Diagon Alley and get a cup of tea and people watch? Harry and Ginny are going to meet up at noon and go shopping for baby things for little Teddy and I thought if we were there, we could join them," Molly said with a smile. Lily smiled as well and agreed so Molly Flooed over and they left for the Alley.

"Oh, I should check with Slug and Jiggers and see if they're hiring for a Potions Lady. See if I can get my old job back," Lily said as they passed the Apothecary.

"You worked as a Potions Lady?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I was planning on getting my Mastery and being a Potions Mistress and…well, and compete with Severus in the Potions industry. But since he's…gone now, I don't know. A potions job seems a little bit like an old dream now. I actually was thinking a little about Healing after seeing the last several memories of Harry's third year. Even after only three years of memories I wonder how he's still alive right now and since he's going into a dangerous career he could use a Healer in the family," Lily chuckled.

"I think you would make a lovely Healer dear. You have the perfect bed side manner and, if I remember correctly, you're smart as a whip also. We can stop by Mungo's today and get an Apprentice Application and I can help you write up a CV if you like?" said Molly helpfully. Lily thought about it and smiled.

"I think that's a lovely idea. I know James is so focused on Godric's Hollow and from what he says it'll be a while before it's habitable again, and I really need something to occupy my time with for now. Let's do it!" Lily said bouncing up and down with excitement. Molly laughed and they both Apparated to St. Mungo's, picked up an application, and headed back to Diagon Alley and found a table at the newly re-opened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"This feels right. I'll worry less about Harry this way knowing that if he's hurt, I can take care of him." Lily stopped and thought for a moment, then spoke again. "But I think I want to keep it all a secret for now until I actually get accepted into the program, alright Molly?" she said. Molly nodded as her mouth was full of Double Choco-Fudge with nuts and sprinkles. Lily laughed.

Soon enough she had filled out the extensive five page application and had it stowed away safely in her handbag and they realized it was just about noon.

"Harry told her to meet her at noon in front of Twilfit and Tattings for some reason, why don't we head over there now, so we don't miss them," Molly said. They arrived just as Ginny did and the three laughed and chatted until Harry showed up, breathless, five minutes later.

"Mum, Molly, what are you two doing here?" he asked once he could breathe and speak at the same time again.

"We were just walking around Diagon Alley and Molly remembered that you two were going to meet up and shop for baby things, so we thought maybe you wouldn't mind a couple of mums tagging along to help out," Lily said.

"Yeah sure, that's no problem. I don't know what some of these things are anyway and you both have done this before so you could probably help out a lot," Harry said.

"Why were you so out of breath just now?" asked Ginny. She was slightly upset it wasn't just her and Harry shopping, but knew Harry would never turn away his mum or hers for that matter, so she accepted the extra company.

"I had to stop at Gringotts and get some money. Merlin, those Goblins are _still_ angry with me for May first. Doesn't matter we got them a brand new baby dragon fresh from the reserve, they still hate me," Harry said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Well you did break into a high security vault and stole a dragon from them," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes and a tinkling laugh.

"You broke into Gringotts?" Lily asked weakly.

"Oops," Ginny muttered. Harry chuckled.

"It's okay," he muttered to her quietly. Turning to his mother he replied, "Yeah, that was only a couple months ago though. I swear it was strictly to end the war, not get rich fast or anything. And the dragon was half blind and really old anyway, so really, the Goblins got the better deal out of it all, they're just really good at holding a grudge. I'll explain it all soon enough, I promise," he assured her.

Lily nodded and muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "He's still alive." Harry fought off a chuckle and grabbed his mum's hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and squeezed back just as they came to the store Magic Mama's Baby Haven. Harry pulled out his list.

"Okay, I have to get back to the Ministry in forty-five minutes, but I want to try and get a full nursery out of this trip. You ladies ready to spend a lot of my money?" he flashed a grin at them and they all smiled back.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, do you even have to ask if three women are ready to spend a lot of money? Not to mention money that's not even ours? Of _course_ we're ready, let's go girls…and guy," Ginny added.

The four walked into the store and immediately all three women were cooing and awing over stuffed piglets with wings, tiny little cots, Krup and Kneazle mobiles, and any number of pastel things. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he found a sales lady.

"Hello, I need several items and I have no idea if these ladies are going to be any help today for me. Could you point me in the right direction?" he asked. The sales lady's eyes went wide when she saw who was asking her questions.

"You're—"

"Harry Potter, yes. Can you help me? My _godson_ is spending the weekend and I've got nothing at home for him, and I only have…forty minutes to finish this list before I must return to work," he handed her the list and she nodded dumbly before handing it back.

"Could I have your autograph?" she asked. Harry held back a groan and felt it took a tremendous effort to not roll his eyes, as he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah sure what's your name?" he asked.

"Martha Boer," she replied. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth slightly open in an O of awe.

"Here you are Martha," he said as he handed a scrap of paper back to her. "It looks like my girls have gathered their senses again, so I think they will be able to help me after all. Sorry to inconvenience you," he finished as he turned and walked back to Ginny, Molly, and his mum. They saw his frown and all guiltily started helping him. In ten minutes they were finished with the simple things and were working on getting matching furniture for the new nursery.

"Oh, look at this one; it has flying Hippogriffs moving all over!"

"This one is Quidditch themed Harry! Look, a Balls of Quidditch Mobile for the cot!"

"Oh, this is just _darling_! Look at the little Unicorns and Pegasus all flying around these sheets!"

Harry groaned.

"Which one do you like, Harry? This one has a blonde wood, that looks good with this colour, but the dark cherry wood looks more distinguished and has an overall better look."

"Oh, look, this set is painted with a special paint that changes colour every hour!"

"Oh that wouldn't work very well, what if it changes and the colours clash with the walls?"

"Oh, good point."

"Wait! It says that there's a charm where you can choose the colours it rotates!"

Harry reached up and put his wand to his temple and mimed a gruesome gesture and Ginny reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"What? This is so boring! Why can't we just pick one? He's only going to use this furniture like once a month maybe. And he's a baby, he doesn't care. That one looks just fine," he said pointing at a random piece of furniture.

"Harry that will never work for Teddy!" Lily said,

"Why not?" he asked,

"Maybe because it's got little Kneazle kittens with pink bows around their necks all over it?" said Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Well the Quidditch one works great! Let's get that one," he said pointing to the mini snitch flying in a circle around the head of the cot.

"Okay, do you want a blonde wood, or a dark wood?" asked Molly.

"ARGH!" Harry groaned as his head fell backwards and knocked into a giant, purple, wooden panda lamp. "OW!" he yelped. The women rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"I think if we do the Quidditch theme, since it's a lighter blue, we should go with dark wood," said Molly.

"Good! Thank you, Molly," Harry said while rubbing his head.

"Okay, now which team do you want?" asked the new sales lady who was timidly writing down the order form on the sidelines.

"Team? I have to choose a _Team_?" Harry moaned. Ginny giggled.

"Go with Puddlemere United, it's Oliver Wood's team, and this way you can say it's to support him," she said calmly. Harry sighed in relief.

"What is it with men and having to make furniture decisions?" Lily muttered to Molly who chuckled lightly shaking her head.

"No idea," she said back.

"Okay now all I need to know is which pieces you want. The set includes a cot, a dresser, a changing table and a rocking chair. We can give you a ten percent discount if you get the whole matching set, what do you say?" the sales lady named Teresa smiled.

"Yeah the whole set is fine, all matching and so on. Are we done now?" Harry asked hopefully. Teresa smiled and nodded.

"You aren't the first overwhelmed guy we've had in the store. Why don't you come with me and we can ring all this up for you," she said. Harry heaved a sigh of relief and followed her to the front desk. Molly, Lily and Ginny all looked a tad put out but followed along as well. Ginny picked a few toys along the way and bounced ahead.

"Harry isn't this adorable? I think little Teddy would love it, don't you?" she asked. Harry smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure he will. Do you want to get that for him too?" he asked. She nodded and they both missed the knowing look on Teresa's face as she rang them up.

"That'll be two hundred Galleons, eight Sickles and two Knuts," she said. Harry, Ginny, and Molly's mouths dropped, and even Lily, who when Harry was born had the Potter family bank vault behind her, was shocked.

"That is absolutely ridiculous! Two hundred Galleons for four small pieces of furniture?" cried Molly.

"Actually, the furniture is only one hundred and twenty Galleons. It's the other items that add up the extra eighty Galleons. Have you changed your mind about the furniture?" she asked.

"No!" Harry practically shouted. "We'll take the furniture. It was just a surprise that it cost so much," Harry said as he dug for his money bag. "I'm just glad I went to Gringotts first," he muttered. He handed over the money and sighed. It looked like he was going without lunch for the day. Ginny frowned but remained silent as she accepted the bags of shrunken baby supplies.

"Crap," Harry muttered as he looked at the time. "If I don't go now, I'm going to be late. Mum, can you get all this back to the house by yourself?" he asked.

"I'll be fine dear; I have Molly here to help if I need it. In fact we might just head back and start decorating," she finished with excitement. Molly perked up at the sound of decorating and the amount of money Harry had just spent flew from her thoughts.

"Good. Ginny I'll walk with you back to the shop and leave from there. Bye mum, Molly," he said as he gave them each a peck on the cheek. Ginny said her goodbyes as well and took Harry's hand as they ran down the Alley.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Gin," he said when they arrived. He gave her a loving kiss that lasted longer than he intended and gave her a smile before popping out of sight. She shook her head and with a grin slid back into the shop ten minutes late.

The rest of the afternoon Harry trained, Ginny and George worked, and Lily and Molly decorated a room near Harry's as a nursery. When Harry left the Ministry he decided to go back to his house and relax. The last week had been extremely hectic for him.

When he arrived he found his mum and Molly in the room next to his that had once been the twins' room, and he was surprised at how different a coat of paint and a change in carpeting could do to the room.

"Wow," he said in awe. There were Quidditch player decals flying all over, goal post decals on opposite sides of the room that the players were using to score with, and clouds and a sun painted on the pale blue ceiling all of which were also slowly moving across the 'sky'. The walls were painted half blue and half green like a tree line with open sky above it and the floor was covered in a grass green carpet. The new furniture was set up around the room arranged with the cot in the corner, the chair near the cot and the dresser and changing table across the room near the window.

Molly and Lily saw Harry's reaction and smiled giving each other pleased looks. Harry suddenly ran out of his room and down the hallway. The two women looked confused until he showed up again with a painting in his hands. They couldn't see the painting but Harry's smile made their own return.

"For a second there we were worried you'd be disappointed that we went ahead and finished the room for you. I hope you don't mind. If you have a better idea it wouldn't be too hard to redo," said Lily.

"It's perfect mum! Thank you both! I was so exhausted after training today I was worried Teddy would have to sleep in my room for the night until I could get this all ready." Harry was turning and looked at the walls slowly until finally he stopped while staring at a place above the cot. _The perfect place for a painting,_ he thought to himself. He placed a sticking charm on the back of the frame and Molly and Lily watched as Harry looked at the picture with a sad smile and stuck it to the wall above the cot. Molly gasped.

"Remus, Tonks, this is going to be your son's room," Harry said the painting.

"Oh Harry! It's amazing!" said Tonks as she gazed about the room from her square frame. Lily's eyes were watering as she stared at her old friends face.

"Remus?" she asked as she stepped forward. Remus stopped looking about and turned toward the voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"Lily?" he asked in surprise. "Harry told me that you, James, and Sirius had returned I just…It wasn't real until now!" he said in a jovial tone. Lily was tearing up.

"How…when?" she muttered.

"Well, as we told Harry, a few days before the final battle Dora and I talked about it and we decided that we wanted a way for us to talk to the other if one of us happened to not survive the war. So we each stored the proper ingredients, some hair and a couple drops of our blood in a vial, and stored them at Dora's mum's house with a detailed plan on what should happen if one of us, or both of us, should die. Three days later…" Remus finished with a shrug.

"We remember everything up until the day we made the vial of our _essence,_ and Harry has filled us in on what's happened since then. We haven't seen Teddy yet, since Harry hasn't told mum that the portraits were finished. There was enough of our _essence_ to make three portraits of us. One will go to mum, Harry has this one, and then there's one for Teddy for when he grows up a bit," Tonks said with a sad smile. "We hate that we can't be there to raise our son, but between my mum and Harry, he'll have a good life."

"Of course he will dear, Harry will be the best godfather in the world," Molly said to Tonks who had started crying softly.

"The first thing I saw when I woke up was Harry changing a nappy and blowing raspberries on his little tummy," Lily chuckled sadly. "I almost had a heart attack when I thought my son had grown up and started his own family and made me a grand mum already."

"Harry told us about all that. It was quite a surprise to find out Albus had left Sirius and I out of the loop and everything that happened could have been avoided," Remus said bitterly. He then smiled unexpectedly and said, "Although Harry has said that he'll be bringing me to visit my old mentor some day, frame to frame." The wicked grin Remus had on his face made Lily shudder internally but she smiled. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what had happened to Remus after she and James had 'died' but they knew what happened to Sirius and if anyone deserved a _chat_ with Albus is was definitely Remus Lupin.

"Mum, don't tell dad and Sirius yet about Remus and Tonks, I want to surprise them later," Harry said. She nodded and the three of them left the nursery to go start dinner. Harry invited Molly to bring Arthur with her that night as they were going to go over his fourth year and he assumed Arthur might be interested since he hadn't been able to see any of the tasks. Molly mentioned Fleur wishing to see them also, so he extended the invitation to her and Bill as well.

After Molly Flooed home, Lily and Harry got to work on making dinner with Kreacher while they waited for James and Sirius to return from Godric's Hollow. The two had been transporting boxes and furniture all day with Kreacher but they had sent the elf along to let Lily know when they'd be home. Lily and Harry talked about their favourite meals and what they knew how to make while they puttered about the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for boosting my Reviews count over 700! Last I checked it was 720! My hit count is at 149,929 too! You all rock my socks off! Virtual Brownies for everyone! this chapter had to be split into 2 because I had this part done and the Memories part for 4th year is taking me a little while still, so instead of making you all wait longer, I split them into 2!

Remember, if you have prank ideas, send them to me in a review or PM and if I like them, I might use them. I've already got several from a few people. Also, Please go and vote on my poll on my profile on who should win. I have it planned, but if the numbers are overwhelming in the other direction I might change my plans. Also, please visit my website! I worked really hard on it, and only 2 people have joined!

As always...**Please REVIEW**!


	53. Tale of a TriWizard

Chapter 53

* * *

"I wonder where Hermione is," Harry said as everyone sat down in the drawing room.

After the Potters and Sirius had finished dinner, the Weasley family minus Percy, Charlie, and George showed up for 'Memory Night' as Lily had dubbed it. She had laughed after saying it, but noticed that no one else had gotten her joke she mumbled something about Muggles and movie night at her house when she was little. James smiled and gave her a squeeze which cheered her up quickly, her embarrassment gone.

"When we got back from the Cinema she said she had to finish something and that we should start without her. She'll show up at some point," Ron said. Harry nodded and looked over Hermione's meticulous time line that she had drawn up for him with all the main points and big events in his life. Fourth year was a biggie for main points and he had no idea where to start. He found a note about the World Cup and decided to start where all good stories start, the beginning.

"Okay, so before my fourth year the Weasley's invited me to join them at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria versus Ireland…" Harry, accompanied with Ron and Ginny, told everyone about the World Cup, the Veela, the Leprechauns, and Krum. Harry finally got to the point after the game and the subsequent Death Eater raid. "Arthur told us to run into the woods and stay there until he, Bill, Percy, or Charlie came to get them. As we ran into the forest, I realized my wand was missing—"

"And your gold," Ron muttered. Harry rolled his eyes and continued.

"I had last seen it in the top box during the game and was kind of freaking out, hoping it had fallen out in the tent. After a while we all split up and lost each other, it was just Ron, Hermione, and I in one group and Fred, George, and Ginny in another. We found a clearing and decided to stay there when all of a sudden we heard an incantation and this green cloud shot into the air above us. We heard Apparition pops all around us and I realized a large group of Ministry workers were all pointing their wands at the three of us. I yelled 'duck!', and about a couple dozen Stunners flew within inches of our heads. That's when Arthur realized it was us.

"Soon Bartemius Crouch Sr. was accusing us of sending off the Dark Mark—"

"Dark Mark? You said it was a green cloud," Lily said.

"Well at the time I didn't know what a Dark Mark was; Hermione had to point that out to me. Anyway, Mr. Crouch was accusing us of setting it off and when we explained that it had come from the woods beyond the clearing, a couple people went off and found Mr. Crouch's own house elf Winky Stunned in the forest holding a wand. My wand," Harry added for emphasis. James and Lily both had wide eyes.

"How did a bloody house elf get your wand?" asked James.

"I didn't find out until the end of my fourth year, but I'll explain it now. Winky was supposed to keep someone hidden and that person was under the Imperius Curse, but had been throwing it off easier and easier, so while I initially met Winky in the top box, she told us she was saving a seat for Mr. Crouch and she was afraid of heights; she kept her hands over her eyes the whole time. The mystery person was sitting in the empty spot next to her under an Invisibility Cloak."

"It's probably a good thing Hermione isn't here right now, or she'd be ranting about spew," Ron joked. James and Lily gave him a confused look but Harry started talking again to stop their questions.

"My wand was actually taken by this mystery person, not Winky. When she heard the Death Eaters attacking she bound herself to this person and dragged him into the woods not knowing he had a wand. He sent off the Dark Mark with my wand, and because I'm Harry Potter no one would listen to Mr. Crouch when he tried to accuse me of throwing it into the woods after conjuring it. Instead when he realized it was his elf in the woods, the man she was guarding was probably there too and he gave her clothes and fired her. He said it was for disobeying him and leaving the tent, but we found out the real reason was for allowing the mystery man to escape their tent," Harry said.

"That's horrible! That poor elf," Lily cried.

"Yeah, well she's probably better off without them. She works at Hogwarts now for the school but she's got a bit of a Butterbeer addiction going on," Ron added.

"Butterbeer addiction?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, apparently Butterbeer is much stronger for elves than it is for us. She was quite depressed after getting fired and started drinking," Ron finished.

"Poor Winky," Ginny said.

"Anyway, on with the story, Harry," said James.

"Well, after we got back to the Burrow after the fiasco in the woods, a couple of days later we started school. We were introduced to our new Defence Professor retired Auror Mad-Eye Moody. One of the first things we saw him do was turn Draco Malfoy into a blonde ferret after he tried to curse me when my back was turned," Harry said. Ron had started staring off into the distance with a look of pure glee on his face.

"I have to see that!" Bill said with a chuckle. Harry laughed when Ron realized he could watch the memory again and started bouncing in his seat in excitement. The others laughed at Ron while Harry extracted the memory. Despite it being the fake Moody it was still a cherished memory for both boys. It's not every day that your enemy gets turned into a white ferret and bounced around the hallway.

When Harry was done he let everyone sink into the Pensieve and he followed. He had forgotten the fight before the event and was quickly reminded when he showed up that Malfoy had been reciting a Prophet article about Arthur and was insulting Molly's appearance and Harry was infinitely glad he skipped that part of the fight as Molly had joined them in the memory for the first time.

**"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"** Harry saw the current Ron pale as he realized what had been discussed only moments before and he shot Harry a grateful look before Lily started in.

"Harry! I can't believe you just insulted someone's mother," she said sternly.

"Mum, I—"

"We'll discuss this later," she said with a disappointed frown. He sighed and Ginny squeezed his hand.

**"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."**

**"Keep your fat mouth shut, then."**

They watched as Harry turned and Malfoy got a mad flash in his eyes as he drew his wand and mouthed a curse. A sickly brownish light flew towards Harry and Bill gasped. Harry gave him a strange look before Bill said, "I'll tell you later."

**"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"** shouted Moody. Everyone but Harry and Ron jumped at the loud shout. Ron, despite knowing who Moody really was, has a grin as wide as his face so that it almost looked cracked in half.

**"LEAVE IT!"** shouted Moody again and they could all see Crabbe who had tried to pick up Malfoy. James and Sirius were grinning as they watched Moody, who blasted the ferret into the air and let it fall to the ground.

**"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned. Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do. Never—Do—That—Again—"** he said as he bounced Malfoy with each word as an emphasis.

Everyone but Ron winced to some degree during each bounce and consequent squeak of pain from the little ferret. Molly and Lily both sighed in relief when they heard McGonagall shriek and change Malfoy back.

**"Teach—Moody, is that a student?"**

**"Yep."**

**"No!"**

Harry watched as Malfoy gingerly sat up after being changed back, groaning in pain, with his face bright red and a part of him felt a little bad for him.

**"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"**

**"I'll do that then."** Harry watched Moody's face as he heard Malfoy say the inevitable "my father" catch phrase. Moody looked incredibly menacing as he said, **"Oh yeah? Well, I know your father of old, boy…You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…you tell him that from me…Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it? Another old friend,"** the disfigured old man growled with an evil glint to his eye.

Everyone watched as the trio started walking away and Harry chuckled.

**"Don't talk to me,"** the memory Ron said. Everyone looked at him strangely.

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…"**

Everyone laughed as the memory ended and they returned to the drawing room.

"Well that was refreshing," Ron said with a grin. "I think I'll send Malfoy a present tomorrow. I wonder what the spell is to transfigure a ferret," he finished thoughtfully. Harry laughed with Ginny and then turned to Bill.

"You seemed to recognize that spell he tried to hit me with. What was it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent on it, but I saw his lips move and heard a little part of the spell and if I'm correct, you're very, very lucky it didn't hit you," Bill said.

"What would it have done?" Ginny asked.

"Well, first, how a fourth year could even know that spell, let alone be able to cast it is beyond me. But Harry would never be able to father a child and…er, that part of him would be only good for a trip to the loo, if you catch my drift. Otherwise, it would useless," he finished with a grimace. Harry looked at him stunned.

"I—it—I…uh…" he stammered for a moment while everyone else caught on.

"That little bloody ferret!" James said emphatically.

"It didn't actually hit you right Harry?" Lily asked quickly.

"It didn't hit him. I would know," Ginny said before slapping her hand to her mouth. Harry's wide eyes turned to her.

"Yeah, you would know, Ginny," Ron said, oblivious to the reddening faces of Molly and Lily.

"RON!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. Ron realized what he said before looking over at the parents and his eyes widened at the forbidding looks on the two mother's faces.

"Er…oops?" he muttered as Lily and Molly both stood and grabbed Ginny and Harry and dragged them from the room, the two kids trying to walk and defend themselves at the same time.

"Well, that was…enlightening," Arthur said to James. All the guys in the room sniggered to themselves. Ten minutes later Molly and Lily returned followed by two humbled red faced teenagers watching their feet.

"Thanks a lot, Ron," Harry said as he aimed what would have been a playful punch had it not been so forcefully hard it was painful. Ron rubbed his shoulder and gave Harry his best sheepish look.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and sat back down. The mums had stipulated that he and Ginny weren't allowed to sit next to each other anymore that night as they were both grounded. His mum had barely given him a chance to say he and Ginny had only snogged and nothing beyond that, but she wouldn't listen. So he was stuck staring at Ginny from across the whole room it felt for another several hours. He sighed and looked back up at the group of people.

"Where was I?" he asked.

"You were about to tell them about the Tri-Wizard announcement," Ron said helpfully trying to make up for his mistake. Harry still glared at him for a moment before turning back.

"Dumbledore announced at the Opening Feast that the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament was cancelled for the year as Hogwarts was hosting two other schools and holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament that year," he said.

"Could you explain what the tournament actually is, I've never heard about it before last night when Fleur mentioned it," Lily said.

"You don't know what it is?" James asked incredulously.

"No, you do?" she asked.

"Of course I do! So does Sirius," he said. Sirius nodded his head.

"I think this might be one of those we-were-raised-in-the-Wizarding-world kinds of things though. I know that's the only reason I know what the Tri-Wizard is," Sirius added. "It's not like they talked about it while we were at school, they had kind of banned it because of the death toll nearly a century ago."

"Death toll?" Lily said worriedly. Harry suddenly had a flashback to Hermione saying the same thing with the same tone and nearly chuckled before he remembered he was mad at his mum.

"Anyway, come the thirtieth of October, the other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. Beauxbatons arrived in a flying carriage pulled by a dozen Abraxan horses. Durmstrang arrived in a ship in the middle of the lake. Everyone went inside and had a grand feast and then after dessert Dumbledore announced how the three champions would be picked. The Goblet of Fire was a charmed object that the students would put their name and school on a slip of parchment and put the parchment into the Goblet of Fire before the feast the next night on Halloween. On Halloween, it would spit out three champions, one from each school, and those three people were placed into a binding magical contract to compete until the end of the tournament. Dumbledore had created an age line around the Goblet so no one under the age of seventeen, who he believed had enough magical training to be able to compete, could enter their names," Harry took a breath and a sip of water.

"Wouldn't a younger kid who wanted to enter be able to just ask an older kid to submit their name for them?" asked Lily. The others stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ron asked quietly.

"You know, it's probably a good thing wizards aren't known for their logical thinking," Bill said with a chuckle.

"Psh, you're a wizard too, Bill," Ginny said with a snort.

"Yes, but I've been trained to think logically for my job. Most wizards do things the hard, old fashioned way while doing the easy, monotonous things with magic. Why do you think the Muggles are so much more advanced than us? Take the Goblet for example. How many under-age witches and wizards do you think wanted to put their names in the Goblet? The younger ones who really wanted to be champion came up with ways to try and fool the Goblet with Aging-Potions, or levitation charms, and all of them ended up with beards, like Fred and George. The fact that all three of the real champions were of-age should tell you that not many magical people would have thought to just ask an older person.

"As such, the fact that a wizard as great as Dumbledore didn't think of that little glitch should tell you that wizards aren't a logical group of people. If we were, I'm sure Harry here wouldn't have been included as a fourth champion because Dumbledore would have countered the possibility of bewitching the Goblet or tricking it with and older person," Bill finished with a satisfied grin.

"Fourth champion?" James said.

"I was getting to that point. Halloween night after the feast Dumbledore started the ceremony naming the champions. Fleur Delacour was chosen from Beauxbatons," Harry said nodding to his part Veela friend, who smiled back at him. "Viktor Krum was chosen for Durmstrang and Cedric…Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts." Harry's voice broke when saying Cedric's name but he continued as if nothing had happened. "Once the three of them had left the Great Hall and into a small chamber off to the side to learn about their first task the Goblet flared once more and my name came out as a fourth champion."

"How is that even possible? The Tournament has always only been three students," James said with confusion.

"He'll explain it eventually, James, stop interrupting," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius. Anyway, Hermione pushed me towards the head table where I was directed to the side chamber. It was there that I was asked if I had entered my name and after denying any attempt to enter the other school's Heads sort of attacked me and Dumbledore and accused Dumbledore of cheating. Moody interrupted them and said that a powerful wizard could have hoodwinked the Goblet, and after a lot more arguing, Crouch announced that since my name came out of the Goblet, I had to compete. It was a magically binding contract.

"Once everyone reluctantly came to terms with my involvement we were told that the first task would 'test our daring and courage in the face of the unknown' so we weren't allowed to know what the assignment involved. We would find out right before the task. So we went on our way and for the next month I was shunned by three fourths of the school and almost all of my friends believed that I had entered myself. Even Ron wouldn't talk to me," Harry gave Ron a look as if to say he was sorry that he was telling this to everyone.

"It's okay mate, I was an incredibly stupid kid then. I was also more jealous of you than I've ever been of anyone. I learned eventually after the dra…er, first task that no one in their right mind would enter that contest, especially someone our age. I don't blame you for being mad at me for acting like the world's biggest prat," Ron said with a grin.

"I wouldn't say 'the world's biggest prat,' Malfoy was definitely the bigger prat with those Potter Stinks buttons," Harry said with a laugh.

"Did Colin and Denis ever fix some up for you? I remember them working on trying to change what they said," Ginny added.

"Nope, they only succeeded in making them say Potter Really Stinks," Ron said with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, back to the story. One day Hagrid had hinted to me about what the first task would be, and with some indirect help from Moody, I had managed to think of a plan.

Harry had been slowly adding memories as he spoke and he placed the last one in and turned to Ron.

"Could you put in your memory of actual task for all four of us champions? I don't think my memories are all too clear. I can't remember any of the commentating from when I was in the enclosure," he asked Ron who stood up and added his memories. Harry stood next to the bowl and the others followed suit to get ready to enter the memories.

**"Collect the golden egg…"**

The next memory was of Harry and the other champions pulling out a miniature representation of the dragon they would face.

They all watched as the memory faded and a whistle blew. They then found themselves next to a younger Ron and watched as Cedric walked towards the enclosure. The dragon he was to face was seething and blowing smoke out of her nose waiting for something to happen. She was a beautiful blue-green colour with a cream coloured belly and under-wings. The low bumps on her back rolling down her spine were a deep cobalt blue and ended at her tail with was fairly short compared to other breeds.

"AAAANNND here is our first champion of the day Mr. Cedric Diggory! Mr. Diggory is to face the forty-three year old Swedish Short-Snout, named Freyja, from our friends in the Swedish Dragon Reserve. Now the object of this task is to get past the nesting mother and collect the golden egg from her nest. Points will be taken off if any eggs are broken, the champion is injured, or the contestant needs to be rescued from the enclosure at any time. The eggs cannot be summoned unless the summoner is within ten feet of the nest.

"It looks as if Mr. Diggory is scoping out the arena and getting his bearings. OH! Marvellous idea, marvellous, I just hope it works! He's sending it into the area…SHE'S TAKING THE BAIT! He's sneaking in… And there he goes! Look at him run! Amazing leap over that stone quarry! He's running! Running! **Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow! He's taking risks, this one!** He's retreated to a hiding place and waiting…waiting… There he goes darting out towards the nest! Come on! Oooh, that's got to hurt! Put it out! Quick! And he's GOT THE EGG!** Clever move—pity it didn't work!** Good job! **Very good indeed! And now the marks from the judges!"**

Harry and the others watched as Cedric entered the arena, transfigured a medium sized boulder into a golden coloured dog and directed it into the pit with the dragon. The Hufflepuff then ran into the pit while the dragon's back was turned and hid behind a very large boulder several yards from the nest. He had to wait several minutes before he decided to just run for it, and hope he was quick enough.

Unfortunately, that particular mother was keeping a close eye on her nest and saw Cedric dart out and start running for the nest. She turned abruptly and shot her flames at Cedric who was only quick enough to dive to the ground, five feet from the nest. It was his bad luck that the flames he had seen coming at him missed nearly his whole body and had found the left side of his face. His hair and skin had burst into flames and he quickly doused himself with water before seeing the Swedish Short-Snout taking another breath as she ambled toward her nest and the 'attacker' putting her precious babies in harm.

Cedric reached up and scrambled towards the nest, grabbing the golden egg and was hastily grabbed from the air and carried to a safe zone by a safety wizard who was one of several flying around the arena ready to dive into the fray and save the champion. The Dragon Keepers all rushed in shooting their synchronized Stunners at Freyja, who bellowed one final roar before falling to the ground in silence.

Cedric had been brought to the hospital tent and was being pasted up with Burn paste by Madam Pomfrey before his scores were sent up. From Madam Maxime he received a seven, Crouch gave him an eight, Dumbledore a nine, a seven from Bagman, and he got a seven from Karkaroff.

"Seven? Bastard!" cried Harry as the crowd around him cheered for Cedric's thirty-seven points. The others gave him a look. "What? I only knew the final scores, not who gave what to whom. That prat gave me a four!"

"Really? That's so unfair," James said.

"Eef I remember right, 'e only gave me a five az well," Fleur said with a frown.

The whistle blew again and Fleur walked out into the arena. She quickly took cover and slowly but surely made her way closer to the new dragon that had been revived inside the arena only moments before. The Welsh Green was roaring and flapping her wings in anger. She was a beautiful, leaf green colour with a metallic sheen to her scales which caused them to flash in the sunlight. She had a sleek, reptilian head that was a deep emerald colour and with short brown horns atop her head.

Fleur slowly inched her way forward around boulders and through slim gaps, working slowly toward her goal. She was within thirty feet of the nest and Disgleirio, as the dragon had been named, when she stuck her wand between a crack in the rocks and sent a spell out. She watched as the spell caught Disgleirio off guard and hit her in the side. The dragon turned and started moving rapidly towards the rocky outcrop that Fleur was hiding in.

Harry was on the edge of his seat as he watched Fleur brace herself instead of running and hold her wand steady. Just as the mother dragon reached the outcrop, Fleur jumped out and shot the spell directly into the eyes of the dragon, which had come within five feet of stampeding Fleur into the arena. The dragon, who had been preparing a blast of fire, nodded her head and fell to the ground slowly. Fleur stepped away and, knowing a spell only cast by one person would wear off shortly, began to walk towards Disgleirio to sneak around her to the nest.

As Fleur was slowly but surely tiptoeing past the face, the dragon snorted in her sleep and shot a blast of intense heat out of her snout and caught Fleur's robes on fire. She quickly doused them and saw that the dragon was slowly waking up she decided to drop all pretence of caution and ran towards the nest, grabbing the egg and then finding herself whisked off to the safe zone by the safety wizards.

"Well done Fleur!"

"That was so amazing how you just jumped out and shot her with your spell like that!"

"You are so brave! Good job!"

The crowd, especially the French section, was going wild. Fleur had taken a bit longer than Cedric, but she had barely had her robes singed so to the crowd she had to be in the running after Cedric's injury. They watched the scores shown.

Madam Maxime gave her student a ten, Crouch gave an eight, Dumbledore a nine, Bagman gave a seven and Karkaroff just gave her a five for a total of thirty-nine points.

"I can't believe he gave you a five!" said Bill indignantly.

"You did really well! So much better than Diggory and Krum!" said Ron.

"Not az good az 'Arry, though," said Fleur in good humour. Harry smiled and nodded his thanks to her.

The whistle blew again and out walked Krum.

**"And here comes Mr. Krum!"**

Everyone could see the new, golden-red dragon. It was the Chinese Fireball, and it looked like a long, snake-like reptile. Unlike the other dragons, this one had no wings, but was instead nearly forty feet long. She also had an outcropping of golden hair around her face and a fringe of golden horns on top of her head. Her four legs ended in five long fingers each equipped with razor sharp talons.

She moved slowly at first, acquainting herself with the area. The eggs stayed near her body as she never left the nest. Dilóng looked around her and slowly curled herself around her nest waiting for the danger she could sense coming.

Krum slowly entered the ring and found himself under the immediate attention of Dilóng. But she didn't rush towards him as everyone thought she would. She waited, watching him with suspicious eyes. Krum stood stock still waiting for her to run at him but after several minutes of both not moving her slowly lifted his foot and stepped forward. Slowly, he made his way forward towards a large rock where he hid behind out of Dilóng's sight.

Everyone wondered why the dragon was so non-responsive to Krum, but they cheered him on anyway. The stillness made it interesting, since they didn't know what would happen. It kept them all on the edge of their seats.

Krum made his way forward similar to the way Fleur did; slow and steady inching towards the nest; hidden from the dragon mother's view. But before he made it to the same area Fleur did he stepped out into view of the dragon. Dilóng turned suddenly towards the movement and hissed at the figure of the human near her. No steam escaped her mouth which was also a surprise to the audience.

Krum was thinking to himself that Dilóng had both not moved from her spot, nor had she breathed fire at him. Harry wondered if the Chinese dragon was perhaps the easiest one to get past and that's why Krum and he were tied after the first round.

Krum slowly made his way towards the red dragon. (**"Very daring! That's some nerve he's showing!" **cried Bagman.) When he was within twenty feet of her he raised his wand slowly. Dilóng made her first move then also. She ran at him with a surprising speed that no one imagined she possessed after being so still. Harry could see Krum falter for only a second.

"Conjunctiva!" Krum yelled. The spell shot out and hit Dilóng directly in her left eye. She reared up and bellowed in pain as she started stomping the ground near the nest. Krum could see the golden egg and he darted forward to within ten feet of the nest and shouted, "Accio Egg!" The golden egg flew towards him just before Dilóng crushed three of the six other eggs under foot.

Krum was pulled to safety and the Dragon Keepers rushed forward to save the eggs from the still rampaging Dilóng.

"That's going to cost out Quidditch star some points as there was not supposed to be damage done to the remaining eggs. Let's see the scores!"

Madam Maxime shot a seven into the air, Crouch a seven as well, Dumbledore awarded Krum an eight, Bagman also gave an eight and Karkaroff gave a ten.

"Bloody wanker! That's favouritism that is! He smashed half the eggs! That's got to lose him some points!" shouted James.

"What do you expect from a former Death Eater?" asked Sirius.

"He was a Death Eater? Why's he at the school? How can he be Head of a school after a past like that?" asked Lily.

"He sold out several of his fellows to the Ministry. It got him a one way ticket out of Azkaban," said Harry.

A whistle blew and they saw Harry as he entered, they also saw the Hungarian Horntail crouched by her nest. Her wings were half furled, her evil yellow eyes staring at Harry, a monstrous scaly black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail leaving yard long gouge marks on the hard ground. Bagman had called out her name as he'd done with the other three and Harry snorted when he heard her name was Nora.

"Nora? How is that terrifying beast named Nora! Did Hagrid name her?" Harry exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled as they watched Harry stand there and raise his wand and shout,** "Accio Firebolt!"**

"The youngest contestant, Mr. Harry Potter, has entered the enclosure! Why's he just standing there? Harry, do something! Oh! He's raised his wand and…Summoned a broom? I wonder if he realizes Dragons can fly too!"

The green, yellow, and blue parts of the crowd along with the foreign groups all laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement. All of Gryffindor and several other Quidditch fans of Hogwarts cheered, realizing that Harry was going to try and out fly a dragon. The other contestants were interesting, but Harry was an excellent flier and they were excited to see how he would do.

"Either you are insane or…nope, flying around a nesting mother dragon is pretty insane. There's no 'or' about it. My son is bloody insane!" James said with excitement. Lily rolled her eyes but despite her worry, she was getting caught up in the excitement as well and could help but laugh along with the others at her husbands' enthusiasm.

"And there's the broom, I sure hope the boy can fly or this could turn out bad! Mediwizards and Dragon Keepers keep a sharp watch on this one," cried Bagman.

"You know, I don't get why he wasn't caught for his blatant favouritism. After seeing the other three, it's so obvious that he was trying to help me win. He's so worried right now, but in reality he was just worrying about all the money he could lose after betting on me with the goblins," Harry said in annoyance.

"He made a bet on you? But he's a judge!" cried Molly.

"And with the goblins? He is an idiot," muttered Bill.

"He got what was coming to him. He bet that I'd win outright. You know what happened, you can guess how the goblins reacted to that," Harry laughed. Bill chuckled.

"No wonder he scarpered," the scarred man said with a snort.

"Sh! Pay attention!" said Ginny.

They watched Harry swoop and swerve, and dart back and forth in front of the dragon's face.

"Whoa! She just missed him with her flames! **Great Scott, he can fly! Are you watching this Mr. Krum?"**

Harry flew higher and higher and then tried to dive but was blocked by a horned tail slapping him in the shoulder. Lily, Molly, and the other adults who had not been present gasped loudly and in unison.

"Merlin! That looked like it hurt! That could lose Mr. Potter some points for that move, there. Oh! He's trying it again! Careful Mr. Potter, it didn't work the first time, don't make the same mistake twice!"

"'Ow unfair! 'E iz 'elping you! 'E did not do zat for anyone else," Fleur said indignantly.

"If it helps, Fleur, I hardly heard anything he was saying. I'll also add that he tried to help me several times, but I turned him down each time. Like I said earlier, he made a bet that I would win, and was determined to make sure I did. It's not fair and if I could I would go back and redo it with you all fairly," Harry said. She smiled at him.

"Eet iz not your fault 'Arry. I trust you enough to know zat you would never cheat like zat," she said. He smiled back at her and they both resumed watching the task.

Harry continued his annoying fly imitation and finally the great, black lizard spread her wings and shot into the air at him. But, as Lily, Molly, James, Sirius, and Bill all gasped, Harry dove and faster than they imagined he had grabbed the egg, and veered off over the crowd while the dragon was subdued.

**"Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds in Mr. Potter!" **Bagman cried.

"I'll bet it did," Harry muttered as the memory faded to the scores.

**"It marks out of ten from each one,"** said Ron.

The large group of people exited the bowl and several burst out talking at once.

"I can't believe you only got a 40! You were the best out of all the others; you should have gotten a higher score!" James said with righteous indignation on behalf of his son.

"Did that wound leave a scar?" asked Lily.

"No, Madam Pomfrey would never allow a scar to remain. She put dittany on it right away," replied Hermione from a chair across the room. She had a bundle in her arms and was smiling down at it peacefully.

"Hermione! We were wondering when you'd get here," said Ron.

"I just had a couple of things to get done. Harry, Andromeda arrived with Teddy while you were immersed in the memories, she had to leave and I said I could watch him until you came out," said the brunette. Harry smiled and wandered over to her and carefully picked his godson out of her arms. The little boy waved his chubby arm up and around and cooed at Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," he said.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed playing with him. But I think he may need a new nappy," she said with a giggle at Harry's face as he got a whiff of something gross.

"Phew! I swear bug, you're getting smellier and smellier. Every time I see you, you have a new smell," Harry said with a high pitched voice as he started towards the door. "I'm just going to run upstairs to the nursery. I'll be back in a few minutes after I put the little bug down to sleep and we can continue."

After Harry left the room, Ron and Ginny gathered near Hermione and begun to whisper about where she had been all evening.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait. I started school again last week and I've been getting back into the class/homework/living my life schedule, hopefully the long chapter will stay your rotten-fruit throwing arms for a while. Also keep in mind...I find the Memory chapters fairly tedious, so they don't hold my attention as well as the free-range chapters coming straight from my own grey matter up top. I try my hardest to keep the memory chapters up to par with the rest of the story, but...wow it's harder than it looks. And I had to split this chapter into 2 cuz it was too long! lol

I wanted to get this chapter out today to commemorate the date...Happy September 1st everyone! Oh I wish, I wish, I wish I were in London today...I could go to Kings Cross and stare longingly at the space between Platforms 9 and 10...

As always, you can see any updates on my blog/website which is located on my profile as my Homepage and as a link (I believe) so please check it out. I am also the new Head of Ravenclaw in my friend Spyridon's Harry Potter Rec Site forums. Here's the website, just remove the spaces... Join us there!

http :/ /caer-arianrhod. forummotion. com/ forum .htm

...what else...I forgot to add in the last chapter, the idea to have Kreacher follow Sirius and prank him was my beta Teufel1987's idea. Credit where it's due. Also, thanks to Teufel1987 for editing this beast of a chapter...and let me tell you, he's doing an awesome job! You all should go check out his new story that's he's been working on.

Adios for now! Please review! And Thanks!


	54. More TriWizard Talk

Chapter 54

* * *

"Come on bug, let's get you changed and into your pyjamas," Harry said to Teddy as he carried the tot out of the drawing room and up the stairs to the nursery. Once he was out of ear shot of the drawing room, he whispered to his godson, "You're going to see your mum and dad for the first time since May, little man. They're so excited to see you. I wanted them to see you first before they see my daddy and godfather, so the Lupin reunion can be private. Your mummy and daddy were very special people, Teddy. They love you very, very much even though they can't be here for you anymore."

Harry finished his little speech to the infant as he reached the nursery door and opened it slowly before poking his head in.

"Remus, Tonks? You guys awake?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, we are Harry. Do you have him, do you have our Teddy?" asked Tonks anxiously.

Harry straightened up and pushed the door open further and walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Remus, Tonks, this is Teddy. He's four months old now," he said as he unwrapped Teddy from the light blue blanket. He held the baby up carefully so the portrait of the two parents could see their child clearly.

"Oh, Teddy," Tonks moaned tearfully. "I'm so sorry baby. I shouldn't have left you…" Tonks couldn't continue as she had burst into silent tears and buried her head in Remus' shoulder. Remus was staring longingly at his son, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close.

"Thank you Harry. I don't know how we can repay you for this. We may not be able to care for him, but we can still be here for him to talk to him, sing him to sleep, and just be an ear to listen when he's older. Thank you," Remus said sadly.

"It's no problem to me. You owe me nothing, Remus. The last few days of being able to talk to you about my parents coming back have been wonderful. I know we haven't had hardly any time to chat but the few moments we have had were enough." Harry laid Teddy on the changing table and began changing the soiled nappy. "Tomorrow, I'm going to ask my dad and Sirius to come up and get Teddy for me at breakfast. When they walk in, pretend to be a still portrait. Do something funny to them and then tell me all about it later, okay?" The two people in the paintings nodded and Remus got a mischievous glint in his eye and a playful grin as well.

"Okay then. I'm telling everyone about my fourth year tonight, and I'm pretty sure I can't bring babies into the Pensieve so I'm going to leave you two watching over Teddy. If he wakes up, call Kreacher." Harry pulled a night shirt over Teddy's tiny head.

"Kreacher? Harry, I don't really like the idea of that elf watching my son," said Tonks.

"Don't worry. He's changed…a lot. Here I'll show you. Kreacher," Harry called out. There was a pop and the elf arrived in the room.

"Master Harry Potter called?" said the elf.

"Kreacher, I'm leaving Teddy in here to sleep while I continue my memories for the group in the drawing room. Remus and Tonks, the painting there, are going to keep watch over their son, but if anything goes wrong, they're going to call you, alright? If I'm in the drawing room and not in a memory you can come get me, but if I'm in a memory at the time I'd like you to provide whatever Teddy needs, okay?" Harry said as he laid the baby in the old elf's arms. Kreacher gazed down at the baby tenderly.

"It has been many years since Kreacher has had the joyous task of caring for a young one, Master Harry! Kreacher will care for this child as if he were a prince," he said. He turned to the cot and carefully levitated Teddy into his bed and snapped his fingers and the blanket was slowly gliding up the infants cooing form and stopping at about the navel area.

"Does Master require Kreacher to remain in the nursery all night?" Kreacher asked hopefully.

"No, Remus and Tonks can watch their son from where they are. If he wakes up they'll call for you. You're dismissed for now, but keep an ear out for their call." Kreacher left with a pop and Harry turned to the painting.

"Well, wonders never cease to amaze me…That was the same Kreacher that tried to kill Sirius?" Remus asked in amazement.

"Yeah, he feels bad about that. But, yes, he's the one and only Kreacher. It's amazing what a small gift can do for an old elf. I can tell you about it later but I need to get back to the drawing room. Is there anything else I need to do for Teddy before I leave?" Harry asked as he pulled a stuffed wolf out of the nappy bag Andromeda had left with Hermione and unshrunk it before setting it in the cot at Teddy's feet. The wolf stretched and curled up at Teddy's feet before going to sleep itself. The next item out of the bag was a toy Phoenix that was set on the small table between the cot and the rocking chair which held a small lamp shaped like a Quaffle balancing on the tip of a broomstick. He tapped his wand to the Phoenix and it began a slow melody that caused Teddy's eyes to instantly droop and a large yawn to escape the child's mouth.

"No, Harry it looks like you've done everything that needs to be done. I'm glad we made the right choice in our son's godfather. You go run along and tell your parents about your life. We can take it from here," Remus said softly. Harry smiled and reached into the cot and gave the nearly sleeping Teddy a kiss on the forehead and on both his cheeks. He nodded at Remus and Tonks before exiting the room and walking back downstairs.

As he entered the drawing room he found George and Percy had arrived. The room had split into three groups, the two prankster groups and the leftover group consisting of the mums and Fleur. They had used the several minutes of free time to begin planning more pranks and Harry grinned. He walked over to his group and sat down next to Ginny.

"So where was Hermione before?" he asked quietly. Ginny opened her mouth to answer but both of them felt a harsh tug on their ear lobes.

"AH!" they both shouted as they leaped off the loveseat.

"We told you two you were grounded! No sitting next to each other for the night," Molly said loudly still sitting across the room, her wand in her hand. Lily was next to her putting away her wand her eyebrow raised as if to challenge Harry to argue.

"Did you have to yank our ears nearly off our heads?" Ginny shouted back as she rubbed her ear.

"We already warned you once, if you choose to disobey, then we choose to tug your ears. Now either behave yourselves or I'm sending you home, Ginevra," Molly said, her eyes flashing dangerously. Ginny glared at her mum. She opened her mouth to shout back but a nudge in the ribs from Harry stopped her.

"You don't want to get sent home, Gin. Whether you like it or not, your birthday's not for a few more days. She can pull the underage card on you still," he muttered. She huffed and rolled her eyes before turning around and pushing Ron out of the way and plopping herself down between Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, since you were the prat that got Harry and I into this mess, you get to suffer the punishment also," she said vindictively.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Hermione as she and George shared a glance. As Ginny explained Ron's slip of the tongue George and Harry discussed the prank set up for the weekend. It was a big prank that required much planning. After going over the timeline he was using to tell his story he started thinking of Age Lines and threw the idea out to the group to use them for something and George and Hermione had both jumped to the task of figuring out a fun and harmless plan, and researching the necessary spells.

"What's your plan?" asked Harry.

"Well," George said as he glanced around. He caught Percy staring at George suspiciously and changed his mind. "I don't think we should talk about it here. There are too many ways for the other team to eavesdrop. We can't have them ruining our best plan. I already talked it over with Hermione before she came here. We both know the plan by heart, and what everyone else's part should be. We should come up with a time and place to meet up with all five of us to discuss and polish our plan."

Harry glanced around. "Good idea. Hermione have you found the right spells?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry. It took a while, and I had to request permission to use the Hogwarts Library but I have them all. We're ready to go," she said.

"Okay, then I think we should all meet tomorrow morning at George's flat to 'polish our plan' as he says. Do you guys agree?" Harry asked. The four other members of the Toddlers Prank group nodded and grinned wickedly. "Okay, then hands in the centre…TODDLERS!" They all shouted as they threw their one hand into the air in the typical team huddle fashion.

On the other side of the room, Percy hastily pulled an Extendable Ear out of his own and winced.

"You alright Perce? Their shout didn't do any damage did it?" asked Bill with a grin.

"No, it just hurt like hell," Percy mumbled as he wrapped the Ear up and slid it into his pocket.

"Never would have thought _you'd_ carry a Wheezes prank with you, Perce. I do believe you're growing up," said Bill as he wiped a fake tear from his cheek. Percy glared at him.

"Oi!" shouted someone from across the room. "You Old Farts ready for us to continue the story?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I really hate that name," Percy muttered. Bill and Arthur chuckled.

"It's all in the spirit of having _fun_, son," Arthur said as the group stood up. James and Sirius groaned loudly and limped their way back to the larger group, plopping themselves down into chairs and sighing in relief. Everyone was laughing at their antics as they all came back together and found seats.

"Okay, where was I before?" asked Harry.

"You had just finished showing them the entire first task," said Ginny from between Hermione and a frowning Ron. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Well then," he pulled out a long list and studied it for a moment. "Hermione, I can't go over that!" he suddenly yelped.

"Why not, Harry? I think your parents would like to hear about Cho," she said.

"Cho? Who's this Cho? A girl perhaps?" asked James quickly. Sirius grinned.

"A pretty girl I hope," Sirius said. Ginny frowned at him and Harry scowled at Hermione.

"Just tell them Harry," said the brunette with a smile. He sighed.

"All the champions were told to find a dance partner for the Yule Ball because the champions open the dance for everyone else. I asked Cho and she said no. There, I told them, now moving on—"

"Wait, why did she say no?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, guy fought a dragon, what bird wouldn't want to date that?" asked Sirius.

"She was already going with someone else. Moving on—"

"Who was she going with?" asked James.

"Cedric Diggory, may I move on now?" asked Harry angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get tetchy…" Sirius replied with a grin.

"Anyway, we had the ball. I brought Parvati Patil—"

"And like a huge prat ended up ignoring her all night…" added Hermione.

"Hermione would you please knock it off?" shouted Harry as Lily opened her mouth to, once again, reprimand her son. "And mum, please don't…I was fourteen and not ready to be responsible or mature enough to entertain a girl at a school dance. She's since forgiven me, and we're on good terms. Not to mention I'm with Ginny now and we're very happy together. Okay? Now, may I _please_ move away from this subject?" No one said anything after Harry's rant and he sighed.

"Thank you. Now the second task we were told wouldn't be until February, so we had plenty of time to figure out our next clue which was inside the egg we had just gotten. When I opened it, there was a loud screeching, wailing sound. Like nails on a chalkboard but ten times worse. I figured I had plenty of time so I celebrated with the rest of my classmates and enjoyed the holiday only really working on the clue a bit. Because I helped him out and told him the first task was Dragons, Cedric told me to use the prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor and to take a bath with the egg."

"Wait, you told him 'Dragons' and he said 'Take a bath'? What kind of help is that?" asked James.

"I don't know…Hufflepuff logic I guess," Sirius said with a grin. Harry chuckled and then continued.

"I took his advice and discovered if I opened the egg underwater I could hear singing. I went over that song so many times I can still remember it…" Hermione and Ron joined him and the three of them repeated the poem together.

"'**Come seek us where our voices sound, **

**We cannot sing above the ground,**

**And while you're searching, ponder this: **

**We've taken what you'll sorely miss, **

**An hour long you'll have to look, **

**And to recover what we took, **

**But past an hour—the prospect's black, **

**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'"**

"I can't believe you both remember it too. Hermione I kind of get, she remembers everything, but you, Ron? That's a bit of a surprise," Harry added.

"I know, mate, but seriously, we recited that thing like a million times. It's been ingrained into my brain," Ron said. Everyone laughed.

"We figured," Harry continued. "That the poem meant the merpeople in the lake would be given something I'd 'sorely miss,' and they'd take it to their village. I'd have an hour to find it and bring it back up to the surface or I'd never get it back again. We started reading every book in the library for information on how to breathe underwater but could find nothing.

"February snuck up on me and I still had no idea what I was supposed to do. Ron and Hermione were asked to go to McGonagall's office the night before the task so I took a huge pile of books to the common room to look through. I ended up going back to the Library under my Invisibility Cloak to continue looking when Ron and Hermione didn't come back. I kind of fell asleep on top of the books. I think this is a good place to start the memory," Harry finished as he placed a large glob of silvery memory into the bowl.

"**Stop poking me—"**

"**Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up!"**

Ginny held Harry's hand as he watched Dobby.

"I miss him," he whispered to her.

"I know," she whispered back with a sad smile. Hermione and Ron were also watching the elf with sad smiles.

"**Harry Potter needs to hurry! The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter—"**

"**Ten minutes? Ten—**_**ten minutes?"**_

"**Hurry, Harry Potter! You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir!"**

"Perky little elf, isn't he?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He may have been perky, and sometimes a pest, but he saved mine, Ron, and Hermione's lives last year. Gave his life to save several lives in fact," Harry said sadly as he bowed his head.

Everyone else stared at Harry and saw a tear roll down his cheek and drip onto the floor.

"He saved your lives?" asked Molly.

Harry nodded, "And Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander, and a goblin named Griphook who had been held captive in Malfoy Manor's dungeons with us."

"Harry dug his little grave in my garden with his bare hands. You should come by sometime and visit his grave, Harry. It has new grass on it now and Fleur planted some Agapanthus there," Bill said.

Harry smiled at him and Fleur. "Thanks, I'll try and come soon. He deserves to be remembered," he said softly.

"**Dobby—what've I got to do?"**

"**You has to eat this, sir! Right before you go into the lake, sir—gillyweed!"**

"**What's it do?"**

"**It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater, sir!"**

"**Dobby, listen—are you sure about this?"**

"**Dobby is quite sure, sir! Dobby hears things, sir, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights the fires and mops the floors. Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom, taking about the next task….Dobby cannot let Harry Potter loose his Wheezy!" **

They all watched Harry jump up and begin sprinting out of the library and down to the lake as the memory faded and they arrived in front of the lake.

"**Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…**_**three!**_**" **

Ron laughed as the other three champions took off into the water while Harry took a few seconds to remove his socks and shoes before finally shoving the wad of gillyweed tentacles into his mouth and begin chewing wildly.

"Bet that tasted great," sniggered Ginny.

"Oh it was amazing…like chewing octopus legs and Ron's dirty pants," Harry replied while everyone either laughed loudly or grimaced at the thought.

"Whoa!" George gasped as they all plunged into the lake with Harry's memory. "Now this is something you don't see every day."

"Agreed," mumbled Percy as he stared around and took a deep breath. "It's strange to look and feel like we're underwater, but still be able to breath and move freely."

"You have _gills_!" Lily exclaimed. James and Sirius laughed loudly.

"And webbed fingers and toes," replied Harry causing the two to laugh harder.

For a long while they simply watched Harry swim around.

"Hey Fleur, I should warn you, I did have an encounter with a few grindylows. Soon, in fact. If you need to leave the memory, let me know, I'll get you out," Harry said. She smiled at him.

"You say it was only a few?" she asked. He nodded to her. "I was attacked by a large group of them. One or two shouldn't be too bad for me."

Soon enough they saw Harry twist suddenly when a grindylow grabbed his leg. Two more of the water creatures showed up while he fumbled in his billowing robes and he finally pulled out his wand and pointed it. He opened his mouth and a large bubble escaped while a stream of boiling water hit the water demon.

"That was…dramatic," Ron snorted.

"What spell did you use, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"_Relashio_," he replied.

They all floated along with him.

"**How are you getting on?"** asked a voice behind them all. Hearing a human voice so far under water made everyone but Harry jump slightly and swivel around to find Myrtle.

James and Sirius laughed again when they saw the memory Harry try and shout the ghosts name resulting in a large bubble again.

"**You want to try over there! I won't come with you…I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…"**

"Poor Myrtle," said Ginny.

"Finally," said Sirius as they all saw the Mer-Village.

"They keep zose beasts as _pets_?" asked Fleur in awe when they saw the grindylow tied to a stake outside a hut.

"Wow, they do not look like any merperson I've ever seen in books," said Hermione.

They all saw that Harry was headed towards what was probably the village square and they could see four people tied to the tail of a large stone merperson. As Harry neared the square he was slowly followed by a large group of merpeople carrying spears.

"Oh that is so _eerie_!" Hermione said as she saw herself, a steady stream of bubbles escaping her mouth as she breathed in and out. She moved closer to stare at her and Ron.

"Oh Gabrielle," Fleur moaned. She leaned into Bill's arms and he squeezed tightly. "For years I dreamed 'orrible dreams of my leetle seester drowning in zis 'orrible lake and _moi_ not being able to save 'er."

"**We do not help,"** said a very large merman with a laugh at Harry when he shouted bubbles again.

They watched as Harry found a sharp rock and hacked the weed-ropes away from Ron. Finally, Ron floated serenely, drifting a tiny bit in the flow of the water.

"You're right, that _is_ pretty creepy," muttered Ron as Harry turned around and started to hack at Hermione's bindings as well.

"**You take your own hostage. Leave the others…"** Harry shouted another bubble with a look of anger on his face. **"Your task is to retrieve your own friend…leave the others…"**

"Harry, do you recall what you were saying? It's a little confusing when we can't understand you," said Lily.

"Ah, I believe right at that point I was saying, **'She's my friend too!' **and **'I don't want them to die either'**," Harry replied with a blush.

"Who is the other girl…I know the little one is Gabrielle, but I don't know that girl," said Molly.

Harry's face burned red as Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and George all grinned at him.

"That would be Cho," said George with a wide smirk. James and Sirius's smiles grew into wide grins and Lily smiled at Harry's obvious discomfort.

"Just ignore them, Harry," she said.

"Oh she is a pretty little thing," said James.

"Exotic," Sirius replied with a nod.

"Knock it off you two, and pay attention to the memory. Leave Harry's love life alone," said Lily.

Ginny and Hermione barely heard Harry mumble, "Take your own advice, mum." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny smiled as she held Harry's hand tightly.

They saw Cedric swim up with a Bubble Head charm on his head and shout, **"Got lost! Fleur and Krum're coming now!"**

Soon after they all noticed the merpeople panicking and darting out of the path of a part shark part man swimming towards the group of hostages. Hermione and several others shrieked and gasped as they watched the shark's head start, attacking Hermione's bindings. Harry swam forward and punched the shark-man's shoulder and handed him a rock.

"That bas-ket of flowers could have hurt you!" shouted Ron correcting himself at the last moment. Hermione just weakly nodded her pale face as they watched Krum start to swim upwards with Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he isn't the brightest _Lumos_ spell in the forest," Harry muttered. The others snorted at Harry's cliché.

A few more moments of waiting before they all watched Harry swim forward, snatch up the rock Krum had dropped. The mermen surrounded Ron and Gabrielle and Harry shouted at them as he pulled out his wand.

"I just said, **'Get out of the way! You've got until three! One…two,'**" Harry stopped talking when they all scattered and he was able to swim forward to retrieve Gabrielle and Ron.

"You know, you're quite lucky Fleur was not actually coming…What if she had come after you had taken her sister and she had no hostage to save?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure the merpeople would have directed her to the surface after me," Harry replied with a shrug. "Either way now it isn't important."

They saw Harry reach the surface with Ron and Gabrielle and Ron call Harry on his 'Heroic' attitude towards saving everyone. The three swam back surrounded by merpeople.

The memory faded and they found themselves standing in nearly the same place as before but several moments had passed and the judges had finished conversing.

"**Ladies and gentlemen,' **said Bagman, **'We have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions as follows…"**

Several minutes later everyone exited the Pensive and sat down.

"Well, that was absolutely one of the most interesting things I've ever seen," said Arthur. Everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Harry nodded their agreement.

"I've seen more interesting," Harry muttered. Ron snorted.

"I'll second that," he said with a grin. "The best mates of Harry Potter see some pretty strange things in life. I'd say Spiders in our second year or Gringotts earlier this year are the top of my list," he finished.

"I don't know, going back in time to save a convict's life in third year and meeting Grawp are at the top of my list," Hermione chuckled.

"Grawp?" asked Percy.

"Hagrid's little…er, big…uh, younger brother," Ron said with a confused look.

"'Little, big, younger brother'? That makes a whole lot of sense," George said sarcastically.

"Well, Grawp is Hagrid's younger brother, but he's about three times taller than Hagrid because he's a _full_ giant," replied Harry.

"Even though, compared to the other giants Grawp was a runt," Hermione added with a sardonic smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…Hagrid is part giant?" asked James. Everyone shared a look.

"You know, I think we learned this in our fourth year too," Harry said with a grin.

"Yes, Skeeter's article after the Yule Ball," Hermione replied with a frown.

Harry quickly explained how Hagrid had been talking to Madam Maxime about the two of them being the only half-giants he knew about and how she grew agitated and left him alone. Rita had been hiding in her beetle form on the statue behind Hagrid and heard everything and published an article about Hagrid's heritage later that year. He explained how for a few weeks Hagrid wouldn't leave his hut and was crying and actually turned in his resignation letter to Dumbledore. The others, even the elder Weasleys who hadn't known the whole story, were absolutely shocked.

"What a horrible woman! Hagrid was always such a sweet, sensitive, even tempered man despite his size!" Lily said indignantly.

"I always thought he'd accidently swallowed a bottle of Skele-Grow when he was little," James said sheepishly.

Harry gaped at him. "That's exactly what Draco Malfoy said when he found out!" he exclaimed. The others chuckled at James horrified look.

"I think that's a general consensus the Wizarding World had regarding Hagrid, at least before the article. I remember believing it was a case of Accidental Magic involving an Engorgement Charm of some sort," said Arthur. Several of the others nodded along with him.

"It's getting late, Harry why don't you tell us about the third task now," Molly said. Harry sighed.

"The third task was the reason Quidditch had been cancelled that year. They turned our poor Quidditch field into a giant hedge maze, a labyrinth you could say. Inside were dangerous creatures, spell fields, and of course the other three contestants. It doesn't really sound very creative, but the first person to the centre of the maze touched the Tri-Wizard Cup and they were the winner," Harry said.

"Why did they award you points during the other two tasks then if all you had to do was reach the cup first?" asked James.

"The points decided who would get to enter the maze first and get a couple minutes head start. That's pretty much it," Harry finished as he stood to add memories to the bowl. Before he could, however, Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, you've left out a lot from the year, like Crouch, Moody, and Skeeter, not to mention—"

"I know Hermione. I don't know where to start though," he said awkwardly.

"I outlined the year fairly well," she started.

"I know, I guess I just got anxious to finish these memories," he said as he sat back down.

"Before we see the last task, I really should explain some things first, like Hermione suggested. Barty Crouch went missing around the Yule Ball; at least that's when it was noticed around Hogwarts. That's when Percy started taking his place as Judge. At one point, after my bath with the egg, I was using the Marauder's Map to get back to my common room and saw the name Bartemius Crouch in Snape's office late at night. I was curious so I went that way instead, since I knew Crouch to be ill and not working.

"Unfortunately, I used the staircase with the missing step and was distracted so one leg fell through and I dropped the egg, which bounced down the steps and opened, creating the loud wailing noise that echoed down the hallway. I had lost the map as well, which I hadn't wiped clean yet either, so anyone who picked it up would see me on the map on the stairs but invisible.

"Filch, Snape, and Moody showed up and Moody could see me with his eye, so he picked up the map and the egg saying he'd return it to me. Snape knew someone had been in his office but left eventually for his chambers. After Filch left, Moody helped me out of the step and asked if he could borrow the map. I said okay, since he had just saved me, and that's when he asked if I ever thought of being an Auror, that I'd make a good one," Harry said.

"_That's_ who you got the idea of being an Auror from?" asked Sirius incredulously. "And you took him seriously after what happened to you?"

"Sirius," Harry warned him. "His suggestion may have been a joke to him, but after seriously considering it, being an Auror was what I decided on. Leave it alone." Sirius stared at Harry incredulously for several seconds before shaking his head and letting out a bark like laugh.

"Anyway, to continue, Crouch continued to not come to the school for judging or other things, like the Yule Ball, and then one day, after we had been told of the Third task, Krum asked to have a word with me and we took a walk past Hagrid's house. While we were there, Crouch stumbled out of the woods rambling incoherently about his wife and son…You know it might just be easier if I show you the memory of that one. It's really confusing to explain." Harry stood up and added that memory and they all fell into the bowl.

Only fifteen minutes later they all exited the bowl and sat back down. Percy was visibly shaking.

"You okay, Percy?" asked Harry sympathetically. Percy gave a weak smile.

"Yes. It's a little disturbing seeing one of the men you looked up to, your former boss, acting like that. Technically, he was talking to me; he thought I was actually there during several moments. I've always felt a little responsible for what happened to him, I mean, I should have known what was going on, he was my boss! It was me he sent all his notes to about what to do and how to do it," Percy finished feebly.

"Percy there was no way you could have known he was being held under the Imperius curse. You never actually saw him in person, it was always letters and notices and it was in _his_ handwriting, so you can't blame yourself. No one else does," Hermione said softly. Percy had sat forward with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He sighed heavily before sitting back up and smiling weakly at her.

"Thanks Hermione. I know that deep down, it's just…" he paused.

"Hard not to feel guilty when you could have done something to help," Harry said knowingly. Percy gave him a look and nodded.

"Exactly," he muttered. There was a pregnant pause where everyone could hear the wistful tone in Harry's voice and could almost feel the meaning to his words.

"So…who had Crouch under the Imperius?" asked James finally breaking the silence.

"Voldemort," Harry said simply. James gave him a confused look. "You heard what Crouch was saying, Voldemort was getting stronger. I should explain about his son though. I happened across this Pensive when I visited Dumbledore one day and he wasn't in his office so curiosity got the better of me and I viewed his memories of several Wizengamot trials.

"The first one was Igor Karkaroff. He was giving names to Crouch and the Wizengamot to lighten his own sentence. Almost all the names he gave were useless, except one. The next memory was of Ludo Bagman's trial."

"Bagman?" cried several people in the room.

"Yes, Bagman," Harry said calmly. "He had been caught passing information to someone on Voldemort's side, though he didn't knowingly do it so he was let off. The last memory was the most important one.

"It was the trial of Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange and…Bartemius Crouch Junior," Harry said. Some of the others who hadn't known Barty Crouch Sr., and therefore didn't know he'd had a son, shared confused glances. Before anyone could ask a question Harry continued.

"Couch Jr. and the Lestranges were the ones who had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom to insanity. During the trial, Crouch Jr. pleaded with his father and mother that he didn't do it, and he was innocent. But it was with a unanimous vote that all four were given life in Azkaban," he finished.

"He sent his son to Azkaban?" asked Lily quietly.

"Yes," said Harry. "His son helped tortured two people into insanity. Anyway, shortly after that I had the third task so I think that covers all the extra stuff I needed to explain?" he looked to Hermione who nodded. "Okay then on to the third task memory," Harry said with grim acceptance.

After filling the Pensive once again, everyone filed up to the bowl and entered the memory. There was a quick clip where the four champions were told that Professors McGonagall, Moody, Flitwick, and Hagrid would be patrolling the edge of the maze in case they needed assistance. The next part faded in and they could see the full stands around the maze while Ludo Bagman spoke to the crowd.

"**Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each—are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts School! In second place with eighty points—Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place—Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"**

"You were tied for first! Amazing!" declared James with a wide grin. Harry smiled at his dad's enthusiasm.

A whistle sounded and Harry and Cedric entered the maze together.

"**See you,"** Harry said to Cedric. They all followed along with Harry for several minutes until Cedric ran into the scene. Hermione, George, and Ron all chuckled at Cedric's description of the Blast-Ended Skrewts before running away again.

"Hey, you'll see just how big they got later when I come up against it myself," Harry said cautiously.

"What exactly is a Blast-Ended Skrewt?" asked Bill.

"It's a little hard to explain, just…you'll see," Harry replied ominously. The other kids chuckled to themselves.

Unexpectedly, the memory Harry turned a corner and was facing a Dementor. He shouted the Patronus charm and then realized that it wasn't a real Dementor. After casting the Boggart repelling spell he continued onwards.

Soon they watched as he came to a golden mist. There was a scream from the other side and Harry shouted, **"Fleur?"** When he stepped into it the world around them turned topsy-turvy.

"Whoa!" shouted Ron and Sirius. Lily, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny all screamed while the others grabbed hold of whoever was nearest. Several moments after the world had turned it was back to normal and Harry was on the ground panting.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Bill. Molly gave him a glare and he quickly apologized for his language.

"I've never seen anything like that. Has anyone else?" asked James. No one else knew either and Harry could see Hermione's mind whirling. He knew as soon as they had a moment she'd be asking him what it had felt like since to those in the memory it just looked as if the world turned over. They couldn't feel the gravitational pull he had when it happened. She had also noticed his glasses nearly fall into the sky.

"Did Fleur scream a moment ago?" asked Molly.

"In the memory or real life?" asked George with a smirk. Fleur glared at him.

"In ze memory, she meant," she said with a frown. "And _oui_, I did scream. I was attacked from behind and was zen rescued from ze labyrinth," she said with a disappointed frown. Bill gave her a squeeze and she smiled at him again.

For several minutes they followed Harry through turn after wrong turn. Finally, he found a new path and begun to trot along it. Rounding a turn they all came face to face with a menacing scorpion-like creature. Everyone visibly jumped and the women who hadn't seen the Skrewt before screamed loudly.

"_That_…is a Skrewt," Harry said casually. Ron sniggered into his hand.

"**IMPEDIMENTA!"** shouted Harry, just as the beast halted inches from him. Lily, James, Molly, and a few others all let out the breath they had been holding as they watched Harry run in the opposite direction.

"That there gives a person the chills, I tell ya. That was a close call, mate," said George with wide eyes. "Think of it, made it all this way and almost taken out by one of Hagrid's pets. Mighty shame that would have been." Harry laughed loudly.

"You have no idea," he muttered with a smile.

"Er, Harry didn't you say something about a giant spider at some point?" asked Ron timidly.

"What?" Lily asked, anxiously spinning around looking for an Acromantula.

"Yeah, but that's a little bit later after I see the cup," Harry said.

"**What are you doing? What the hell d'you think you're doing?"** shouted Cedric in the distance.

"_**Crucio**_**!" **they all heard. They floated along while Harry ran through several paths before he blasted a hole in the maze wall. They saw Krum holding Cedric under the torture curse.

"_**Stupefy**_**!"** Harry shouted. **"Are you alright?"** he asked as he helped Cedric up off the ground.

Soon enough the two Hogwarts champions went their separate ways. Harry wandered and they all followed him,

"Shouldn't you 'ave met more obstacles? I remember barely being able to go down a path without meeting some beast or a spell at least," said Fleur.

"All that is explained after I get back from…afterwards," Harry said. He'd been growing more and more anxious as the time went on, and it was starting to show. James and Lily shared a nervous glance.

Hermione gasped and they all turned their attention back to the memory.

"A live sphinx," Bill breathed.

"Yeah, this part wasn't so scary," Harry said with a small grin.

"**You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me,"** said the sphinx.

"She's so beautiful," whispered Lily. The others agreed quietly.

"**Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess—I let you pass. Answer wrongly—I attack. Remain silent—I will let you walk away from me unscathed."**

"**Okay, can I hear the riddle?"**

They listened to the riddle and then listened to it repeated again. They were all silent as they watched Harry loudly try to work through the riddle on his own.

"I know what it is," Hermione said quickly with a smile.

"I don't know that I'm right, but I know what creature I sure don't want to kiss…A spider," said Ron. Harry and Hermione stared at him, their mouths agape.

"What?" he asked.

"**A creature I wouldn't want to kiss…**_**a spider**_**!"**

"Whoa, I was right?" asked Ron with a wide smile. Harry and Hermione shook their heads in unison while rolling their eyes.

The others chucked at Ron's guess as the sphinx stepped to the side and allowed Harry to pass with a smile.

"I worked in Egypt for years and never got to see a live sphinx up close. The closest I've ever seen one was at about six or seven hundred yards away and even then they were only glimpses. You are so lucky Harry," Bill said wistfully.

"Yeah, he's _so_ lucky," George muttered sarcastically.

The younger Harry ran through the maze with the large group floating along behind him. Suddenly, they all spotted the Tri-Wizard Cup gleaming in the distance at the end of the path they were on. Just as suddenly, Cedric came into view running full tilt to the cup. They all gasped as a giant figure loomed over the path heading straight for the oblivious Cedric.

"**Cedric! On your left!"**

The battle with the giant spider only lasted several moments. Harry remembered feeling it lasted much longer, but when the two boys shouted **"**_**Stupefy**_**!"** at the same time he realized that only about thirty seconds had passed.

"You're hurt," Lily said.

"Yeah, but this isn't the end yet," Harry said quietly. She gave him an odd look before returning her eyes to the scene playing out in front of her.

"**Take it then. Go on, take it. You're there."**

"**You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."**

The argument went on for several more moments before Cedric physically walked away from the Cup towards Harry.

"**Both of us."**

Lily proudly smiled at Harry who sighed heavily. She frowned at his reaction and turned back to the memory.

"**We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."**

"**You—you sure?"**

James and Lily watched their Harry shake his head slowly, a sad look on his face, before slowly closing his eyes and sighing.

"**You're on. Come here."**

"**On three, right? One—two—three—"**

James, Lily, and the other adults gasped as the two boys disappeared and the memory changed abruptly to that of an old, overgrown graveyard.

"**Where are we?"**

"Where are you?" asked James at the same time as the memory Harry.

"Little Hangleton. The graveyard where Voldemort's father is buried, and where…well, you'll see," Harry finished ominously. Lily squeezed James hand to draw his attention back to the memory while Ginny did the same to Harry but to draw his attention away.

"I know this is painful for you Harry, but just remember he didn't suffer and I'm here for you, okay?" she said quietly. He nodded with pain in his eyes as they all waited silently.

"**Someone's coming,"** memory Harry said.

The real Harry started breathing deeply and his hands grew sweaty. Ginny shared a worried glance with Sirius who was keeping an eye on Harry from the other side of James. Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the memory Harry who cried out in pain as he grasped his forehead and dropped his wand when he fell to his knees. Harry closed his eyes to avoid seeing what he knew was going to happen.

"_**Kill the spare,"**_ they all heard a high, cold and horribly familiar voice say.

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_ was the response and everyone gasped as Cedric's body slumped to the ground. Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared at his old comrade's body, his dull, lifeless eyes staring up at nothing. His previous panic he had been feeling was gone and a sense of finality settled about him. He watched with a steely glare as Pettigrew yanked Harry to his feet and dragged him away to the gravestone.

* * *

A/n: There are no words to portray how awful I feel at leaving this for so long...I am sooooooooo sorry! If it makes you feel better, I've already sent the next chapter to my beta and that should be back in a little while. So the next chapter won't be such a long wait! I promise!

Some good news, I Passed my Portfolio Review and am now over half done with my Bachelor's degree! School's been uber hectic this semester and my best friend just had a baby, plus I've been doing photography work, editing a couple different stories and dealing with an arthritis flare that's left my dominant right hand and wrist in a lot of pain (another reason why I haven't been updating is typing was really painful for a while). So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am soooo glad to be finished with GoF memories (I finished them in the next chapter) longest book took a long time to paraphrase. I hope to be getting back to the Prank war soon!

And just because I want to say this...Deathly Hallows: Part 1...comes out the day after my 24th Birthday! We leave for the theater for the midnight showing on my birthday, which makes me Super!Happy! lol Okay i've rambled on long enough. **_Please review! _Cookies to everyone!**


	55. The End of a TriWizard Tale

Chapter 55

* * *

Harry and the group watched the hunched, cloaked figure drag the fourteen year old Harry to a large gravestone and bind him there. They all could clearly see the name Tom Riddle on the hard stone before the words were covered by the teen's body. When Harry's body was secure the robed man finally removed his hood. James and Lily gasped.

"Peter?" asked James weakly before swaying slightly. Harry, Lily, and Sirius all grabbed James and kept him standing. "Sorry," James said. "I've heard you say it was him all along, but seeing it, actually seeing it for your own eyes…It's just a little hard to comprehend."

"I know what you mean, dear. Peter was…the last person we'd have suspected of going dark, let alone become a…murderer," Lily said sadly.

"I hope the bastard got what was coming to him. He ruined too many lives and I hope he burns in hell for eternity," Sirius spat towards the bustling Peter-memory.

"He did, trust me on that. I watched him die myself," Harry said coldly.

James and Lily stared at their son in astonishment, as did Molly and Arthur. Hearing Harry sound so cold and heartless was something none of them had experienced before.

"Er, what exactly is that thing that man put on the ground?" asked Percy hesitantly.

"That would be Voldemort before regenerating his body," Harry said with a forced casualness. Percy, Bill, Fleur, and George all took several steps backwards as they were the closest to the struggling bundle.

"How—" began James but he stopped as he searched for the words to articulate what he wanted to ask.

"I'll explain everything after the memory, right now would take too long. And besides, he does have the bad habit of rambling about his plans like the typical evil villain, so he might just answer your questions himself later," Harry said contemptuously.

"No need to get snippy," James said with a frown.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I just hate remembering all this, and to add actually seeing it as if were actually happening again…Let's just say, I feel I have justification to be _snippy_ right now," he finished tartly. Sirius laid his hand on James' arm to halt the reply he knew would come. When James looked his way he just shook his head.

"_**Hurry!**_**"** they heard from the bundle of rags next to the cauldron they didn't remember seeing show up.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Molly, who was looking a bit anxious.

"Pettigrew performs a blood ritual that regenerates a body for Voldemort," Harry said shortly. "If anyone needs to leave at any time, let me know, I can get you out without disturbing the others. If you have a weak stomach I'll tell you when to hide your eyes," he said quickly. He figured it would be pretty gruesome if someone were to vomit inside a memory while they were all, in essence, inside the bowl containing it.

"**It is ready, Master,"** replied Pettigrew.

"_**Now**_**…"**

Several members of the group gasped or, in the case of Molly and Lily, shrieked at the creature that was Voldemort. Harry was struck suddenly with the similarity to the baby-like creature he'd seen in his surreal visit to Kings Cross with Dumbledore after getting struck by the Killing Curse. The thing he remembered from the train station was what had remained of Voldemort's soul and been ripped out of Harry. The thing in the graveyard was jarringly similar in that they both looked like flayed, scaly toddlers with snake faces and red eyes. Unlike each other, the one Harry was seeing at the moment was in charge and focused. The soul fragment in Kings Cross was a whimpering, flopping, pitiful looking thing.

Harry forced himself to pay attention, if only to avoid being covered in vomit.

"_**Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"**_

"This next part is where you might want to close your eyes. Because after he's done speaking, He cuts off his own hand," Harry said. Lily and James stared at him while Fleur and Hermione both hid their faces in their respective mates' shoulders. Ginny and Molly merely turned their heads but kept their eyes on the scene, squinting, ready to close them if it became too gruesome. Lily shook her head but watched resolutely with the others.

"_**Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master,"**_ Pettigrew sobbed pathetically. His subsequent scream chilled Harry to the bone again as the potion became a blinding crimson. Fleur and Percy both gagged at the thud the hand made at the bottom of the cauldron, but no one lost their dinner thankfully.

"Oh Merlin, Peter…" James muttered sadly.

"How can you feel pity for that bastard after what he did to all of us?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I guess in a way, its pity for the Peter I knew in school. I don't know this man, he's a complete stranger to me, and I hate him for what he did to us, but the Peter I knew in school would never…" James trailed off when Peter began speaking again.

"**B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe,"** said the man before he sliced open Harry's arm through his sleeve. Lily gasped as did Molly as the younger Harry winced while Peter gathered a vial to collect the blood.

Harry removed his hand from Ginny's and pulled up his sleeve to examine the jagged, but faint scar there. Ginny took his hand in hers and gave his arm a light kiss before she smiled sadly at him. He got the meaning and nodded with a sad smile on his face.

The scene before them turned blindingly white for several seconds before the sparks flying from the cauldron ceased and a thick white mist gathered around them. Soon enough they could see a man step from the cauldron and speak.

"**Robe me,"** it said in a high, incisive voice that chilled them all to their core.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Percy muttered. They watched as Voldemort examined his body and as Peter begged his Master for a new hand.

"**The other arm, Wormtail."**

They all watched as Peter extended his left arm forward and Voldemort revealed the Dark Mark. He pressed the skull and snake tattoo and they all winced as Harry writhed in pain on the grave stone and Peter howled.

James closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his gaze hardened by the betrayal he was finally seeing first hand.

"**You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father. A Muggle and a fool…very like your dear mother**..." James growled and clenched his fists. **"But they both had their uses, did they not?" **Voldemort rambled on for many minutes about his parents. Old news for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but for the rest of the group it was all new. Soon enough the area around them began to fill with Death Eaters who, after a moment of stunned immobility, fell to their knees and kissed their Master's robes.

Sirius scoffed and muttered under his breath. The only phrase Harry caught was, "…never bend over…kiss that bloody wanker's feet…" The disgust in Sirius's voice was audible.

As Voldemort gave his speech to the circle of Death Eaters Harry tried to distinguish who was who among the black robed and white masked people. He noticed several that he hadn't known then that he knew now, Yaxley being one and Dolohov another.

"Merlin," Ron snorted. "Harry you never told us how much of a bleeding drama queen this toss pot was." Harry smiled weakly.

"Only because by the time I was talking to you guys again I was usually feeling the overwhelming sense of gratefulness that I was actually alive to talk to you again. Details like the dramatics he spewed weren't exactly forefront in my memory," Harry chuckled.

Lily winced when Avery was _Crucio'd_ and James squeezed her hand.

"**You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"**

"**Yes, Master. Please, Master…please…"** Peter whimpered pathetically.

"How is he not dead yet? He's been losing blood rapidly for several minutes now," Hermione muttered.

"One word Hermione…_magic_," whispered Ron dramatically wiggling his fingers. Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny and George snickered.

Several long minutes went by as Voldemort went through nearly all his faithful Death Eaters in the circle and listed several not in attendance at the current gathering. He finally came back to Harry, still tied to the stone. After being prompted by Lucius Malfoy about how he returned, Voldemort started talking about Harry and Lily and _that_ night.

"**His mother left upon him traces of her sacrifice…This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it…but no matter. I can touch him now," **said the snake-faced wizard as he placed a finger on Harry's cheek. Everyone gasped when they saw the fourteen-year old Harry begin to scream and writhe despite the bindings holding him tight. Lily closed her eyes, guilty tears streaming down her cheeks. James held her close as if to shield her from the sight of their child in so much pain, but his eyes never left Harry's young face. Pain and anger filled his eyes with tears also.

Sirius and the Weasleys stood with their mouths and eyes wide, unable to tear their gazes away as Voldemort continued his speech. While Harry and Ginny stood silently to the side, Harry was watching the reactions of the group, and Ginny was watching him.

Soon enough, James, Lily, and the older Weasley's learned of the plot to return Voldemort to a body and of the Tri-Wizard plot, involving a faithful Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts, to 'assist' Harry along the way and ending in the Portkey to the graveyard. They all watched as Voldemort and his circle of followers turned to the gravestone Harry was tied to.

"_**Crucio!**_"

"NO!" shouted Lily and James reaching towards their son. They stopped immediately and turned to the real Harry and they both hugged him tightly. Ginny had stepped back and given the Potter's room.

"Oh Harry! We're so sorry we weren't there," Lily sobbed noisily.

"**Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand. You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?"**

"How are you supposed to duel him? You were only fourteen!" Percy cried, aghast.

"Yeah, well, when a Dark Lord wants you dead, he doesn't care how old you are. I do believe Harry was only a _year_ old the first time he attacked. The next was eleven, then twelve, now fourteen. The guy really doesn't have a good track record does he?" asked George, attempting to lighten the mood. All he received was glares and a light smack from Bill.

"**Bow to death, Harry…I said **_**bow."**_When Harry was forced into a low bend, George gave him a strange look, as did Percy.

"Why'd you give in, Harry?" asked George.

"You're kidding right?" asked Ron. "He didn't _give in_; Voldemort used magic and forced him to. How was that not super obvious?" he scoffed. Percy and George had the decency to send Harry sheepishly apologetic looks.

"**And now—we duel."**

Lily cried out weakly when Harry was hit with another Cruciatus Curse, shaking her head as he buried her face in James' shoulder. Even James looked slightly weak at the knees at the second torture curse. Both we still hanging on to Harry as if he wouldn't be there after the memory was over.

"**That hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"**

"Fucking _bastard_," James muttered his face a mask of fury.

"**Answer me! **_**Imperio!**_**"** Lily gasped as her face shot up. Her eyes wide she stared at her son, who was merely standing still a glazed look on his eyes. James was shaking his head in sadness.

"**I WON'T!"** This time everyone in the group (besides Sirius, Ron, and Hermione, who already knew what had happened) turned to look at Harry with astonishment.

"You threw off an _Imperius_ from Voldemort himself?" muttered James. Harry opened his mouth to answer but the look of utter pride and awe in everyone's gaze stopped him short.

"**You won't?"** asked Voldemort in a chilling voice that drew the attention off Harry and back to the memory. Shortly, another torture curse was sent towards Harry but this time he dodged it and dove behind a nearby tombstone. Sirius, George, and Ron all whooped and grinned. As they watched the younger Harry crouched behind the tombstone, they could see the worry, panic, and finally, determination flash across his face as they saw Voldemort stalk towards the tombstone, taunting him to the Death Eater's amusement.

Suddenly, Harry jumped out and shouted the Disarming spell at the same time as Voldemort screamed the Killing Curse.

"Whoa…déjà vu," muttered Ron. Hermione chuckled darkly as did Ginny and Molly.

"Disarming? You're up against the darkest wizard in several decades and you used a Disarming spell?" asked Lily weakly. James also gave Harry a strange look.

"As several people have pointed out tonight, I was only fourteen…besides, the _one_ duelling lesson I had that was the only thing I learned and, well, let's just say it stuck," Harry said sarcastically. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Percy, who nodded towards the golden bubble surrounding Harry and the Dark Lord as they were lifted off the ground. They all watched as Voldemort commanded his followers to do nothing, and start to panic as their two wands vibrated and spewed golden light. When the Phoenix song started Harry felt his eyes dampen slightly, but he stayed strong between his parents, who had yet to release him from their grip. They all watched in tense apprehension as the bead of light sliding between Harry and Voldemort slowly but surely swung back towards the dark wizard and eventually entered the tip of his wand.

Instantly, they all heard Harry's screams and then a grey hand floated out.

"_Priori Incantatem_?" muttered James.

"Yeah," said Harry, slightly surprised.

Percy made a noise of surprise when Cedric's smoky body emerged from the wand and spoke to Harry. One by one, more bodies came out and gave their encouragement to the black haired child and hissed their contempt to the Dark Lord. Hermione caught Harry's eye before James' double came out. He sent her a brisk nod as if to remind her to not say anything about what she had discovered about the real James and Lily. That explanation would come later.

James and Lily both gave a sharp intake of air when James's double then Lily's arrived. They watched in confusion as the Lily clone instructed Harry, and then Cedric ask for his body to be returned also.

"I don't understand what…Harry?" Lily said as she looked at her son.

"I'll explain everything we know after the memory," he whispered. Just then, the younger Harry broke the connection and darted towards the body of his classmate. Lily and James tensed as spells were shot at their son but when Harry shouted **"**_**Accio!"**_ and the Portkey landed in his hands to whisk him and Cedric's body away they released their breath.

The memory whirled around them all and landed in the mass hysteria of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had been out of sorts so the memory swirled and flashed short clips and snippets of things he remembered, such as refusing to let go of Cedric's body, and Dumbledore saying to stay put, then Mad-Eye Moody claiming that Harry needed to lie down and pulling Harry away from the crowd. As Harry and Moody entered the school the memory slowly gained more clarity and less swirly-ness and when Moody made Harry drink the Pepper-Up Potion the memory became vividly clear again.

They all watched as Harry discovered the truth about the imposter and watched as the imposter spilled all his secrets like the typical bad guy while the current Harry kept a close eye on the Foe-Glass.

"But…Mad-eye…He's an Auror. He can throw off the Imperius and he…" Percy rambled confusedly.

"That's not Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody," Harry said contemptuously.

As the imposter lifted his wand, a flash of light and a loud bang came from the door to the office and entering the room with wand raised and fury on his face was Albus Dumbledore followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall.

They watched as Dumbledore quickly sent Snape to fetch some Veritaserum and McGonagall to lead Sirius to his office. While they waited for Snape to return, the trunk was unlocked and the real Moody discovered, shortly followed by the Polyjuice potion in the imposter's flask. By the time Snape returned the identity of the imposter was revealed to be Barty Crouch's long thought dead son. They all watched in shock as Barty Crouch Jr. spilled all his secrets for them to hear. As soon as Crouch was finished and Dumbledore was bringing Harry to his office, the memory swirled again and they arrived in the Hospital Wing. Harry was lying on the bed, his eyes slowly opening to the voices around him.

"**What has happened?"** asked Dumbledore.

"**There's no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore! The Minister has seen to that!"** shrieked McGonagall. James winced.

"Uh oh…anything that gets her that irate cannot be good," he muttered.

Once it was clear what Fudge had done and what he refused to believe, James and lily were shaking their heads slowly, anger evident in their taut expressions.

"That rat bastard! Why can't he see what's right in front of his effing face?" cried James.

"He chose his political position over the safety of the people he swore to protect. Typical politician," Lily muttered.

"**You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius!"**

"Got that right," Sirius said darkly.

"**Fail to act—and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"** Dumbledore finished. George clapped loudly.

"Hear! Hear!" he said comically.

They watched as Dumbledore handed out tasks and the memory ended after the tender hug Molly Weasley and Harry shared and a bang from Hermione. The group returned to the Drawing room and sat down in silence. Several minutes passed while everyone thought about the incredibly long batch of memories they had just witnessed.

"How did we…come out of the wand?" asked Lily.

"And what exactly was that spell that lifted you off the ground?" asked Molly.

"Well," Harry sighed. "I'll answer Molly first. That spell, _Priori Incantatem_, will happen when two wands happen to share the same core from the same object. In our case both my wand and Voldemort's shared a Phoenix feather core from Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes. When brother wands are forced to duel they connect and the…weaker wand is forced to discharge an echo of the last spells it performed.

"That brings us to mum's question; if you two didn't actually die, why did you come out of his wand? When Hermione was writing up an outline of my life so I could make sure I went in order and was accurate," he gave her a look with a raised eyebrow and she smiled innocently back at him. "She realized a couple anomalies. Like why would my parents come out of the wand if they weren't dead? This is why I was so mad at Hermione for a while."

"You were mad because she made a timeline for you?" asked Lily with confusion.

"Not because she made the timeline, no, because she overstepped her boundaries and went to ask Dumbledore several questions without asking me first. I had said, quite emphatically actually, that I wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore any longer and I didn't want him involved in any aspect of my life. Hermione and I talked and she knows why I reacted like I did."

"But Dumbledore had an answer for why we came out of the wand?" asked James sceptically.

"Yes, though it's a stretch I think," said Harry. "But it's the only explanation we have so…" Harry turned to Hermione, who began to explain,

"He basically thinks that the animals he transfigured to look like you both absorbed your memories before death. So in death, they act like you to a certain extent. He figured that out after we talked about what Harry hears when Dementors get close. He hears his parents' last fight and their deaths, but since you both are still alive we needed an explanation as to why he remembers those things.

"Dumbledore explained that he transfigured two rabbits into your clones. Then he used memories from Harry or you to make sure they acted like you, otherwise he was controlling them to do what he said. Like life sized puppets that could speak in your voices but someone else moved around. But when Voldemort killed the clones, the bodies had absorbed your memories since memories aren't meant to be _placed_ in living creatures that the memories didn't originate from. That's why the clones could act like you two when they exited the wand, because Dumbledore made sure they would act like you before Voldemort killed them," Hermione finished. "They'd only be able to act like you to a limited extent though since they only had a few memories," she added as an afterthought.

This left the group looking only slightly confused and silent again for several moments. Kreacher arrived with a soft pop and spoke urgently.

"Master Harry Potter, young Master Teddy requires you," he said. Harry stood and turned to the group.

"I'll be right back," he muttered before turning to follow Kreacher out to the hallway. He walked quickly up to the nursery and found Teddy crying so hard his little face was red and as Harry picked him up he could feel the heat emanating from the infant.

"Oh, bug, what's the matter? Huh? Why are you crying?" he murmured softly in Teddy's ear. Instantly the baby's cries quieted into whimpers. "What's wrong little man? Kreacher, do you know why he was crying so hard?" Harry asked the elf as he rocked the baby to and fro, patting his back.

"Kreacher does not know, Master. Kreacher has fed, changed, and rocked the young Master but his cries only worsened. Kreacher decided to get Master to help since it has been so long since Kreacher has cared for a young one that Kreacher feels he may be out of his bounds," the elf finished quietly. He cringed for a split second when Harry turned to him.

"Kreacher, I'm not going to punish you, I've told you that before many times now. I don't know what's wrong with Teddy, but I'll keep him with me for a while. I think the memories are done for the night anyways," he said. Teddy had quieted to soft sniffles and the occasional erratic breath by that point and was cuddled to Harry's side, his robes clenched in his tiny fists. "He's been fed and his nappy is clean, right?" he asked. The elf responded affirmatively and Harry picked up a baby blanket and the stuffed wolf from the crib.

"Harry," Tonks said softly. He looked up and saw her red, teary eyes. Remus looked just as upset as his wife. "We tried…we tried singing to him, but nothing helped. I feel so helpless, but so grateful towards you. He stopped crying almost as soon as he was in your arms and now he's nearly asleep again. I know you don't think thanks are necessary, but I do. Thank you Harry," she said with a sad smile. Harry smiled back sadly.

"I'd have been in his life whether you made me his Godfather or not. I'm just glad you did," he finished. "I'll bring him back before I go to sleep. Good night, guys."

Harry slowly walked down to the Drawing room with the baby and as he entered the room the group turned to look at him and George closed his mouth.

"Did I miss something?" he asked casually as he went to his seat.

"I was just explaining to them how you gave Fred and me your winnings to open the shop," George said with a sad smile.

"Oh," Harry said. Molly leaned forward and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, you spoiled my boys. I may have disagreed with their choice of work but, Merlin preserve me, they succeeded and I have you to thank for that," she finished with a sad smile.

"I didn't want that money. I tried to give it to Cedric's parents, but they wouldn't take it either. I figured with Voldemort back we would need some laughs in the future and who better to make us all laugh than Fred and George. If it makes you feel better I had to threaten to throw a thousand Galleons down the drain and then hex the both of them before they actually accepted it," he said. Everyone laughed softly.

"Well, I'm beat, I'm going to head to bed," said Sirius. Soon after that the Weasleys and Hermione had all left for their beds as well, once again leaving the Potters in the room by themselves. Teddy was cooing in his sleep softly and Harry was trying not to laugh and jostle the sleeping infant. Lily had switched to the couch to sit next to Harry.

"He's so cute," she murmured.

"He looks cute, but the little bugger's been farting on my arm for the past several minutes," Harry said with a laugh. James snorted.

"You used to do the same thing. Little bundle of cooing cuteness, but deep down you enjoyed farting and spraying me in the face when I changed your nappies," James laughed. Harry gave him a horrified glance but it lost its effect when he snorted and chuckled to himself.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You've gone through so much in your life, and we don't even know the half of it, and here you are, caring for a child as if none of it happened," Lily trailed off.

"I don't pretend it never happened, I just leave it in the past. If someone brings up something from my past, I deal with it like anyone else. I prefer not to think about it all sometimes, and I'd love to just be able to live a normal life and not have to worry about autographs or Dark wizards hunting me, but I've accepted that this is my lot in life and I'll live through it like I've lived through everything else," Harry finished softly. "I have my friends and now my family as well. As long as I have all of you, I can survive anything."

Lily reached around and hugged her son tightly. "It's hard to believe you're only eighteen, Harry. You act so much older," she whispered forlornly.

"Unless it has to do with his girlfriend, then he's just a normal teenager," James chuckled. Harry and Lily both shot him a _look_ and he shut his mouth but the grin remained.

"Could I ask you guys a question?" he asked nervously. They nodded.

"Erm…Have either of you ever thought of…well, er…havingmorekids?" he finished in a rush and with a blush. Lily stared for a moment and then laughed. Harry's blush deepened.

"Yes, Harry we have thought about it. We wanted several kids before all this happened. Actually, we were trying for another when we went into hiding but once the Fidelius was placed we decided to wait until the war was over to bring another child into this world," she said.

"Because you didn't want another child targeted by Voldemort, or because you didn't want to bring another child into danger?" Harry asked quietly.

"Partly because we knew we, as a family, were being targeted and didn't want to bring another life into danger. But also because we wanted to make sure you were safe. Another child would have drawn our focus off of you a little bit and we wanted you to know you were loved and safe and our _only_ concern. We didn't realize it would be almost twenty years before we had another chance," she added with a half grin. She had meant it to be funny, but the look on Harry's face told her that he had taken the joke at face value.

"I'm sorry you couldn't—"

"It's not your fault Harry. It was our choice to wait and circumstances, out of your control I'll add, forced us to wait even longer. It is _not _your fault," James said firmly as he sat on Harry's other side.

"Well, now that the war is officially over are you guys going to…try for more kids again?" Harry asked.

"Would you want us to Harry?" asked James.

"Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to have siblings," Harry said with a sheepish grin. "But that kind of thing would be up to you guys. I mean, I don't want you to have more kids just because I want siblings. You'd be the ones raising them and such," he finished quickly.

"We have been thinking about it, Harry. But we wanted to talk to you first to see what your thoughts were. If you hadn't wanted siblings, we wouldn't have tried anymore. We want you to be happy and…if we do end up having more kids we don't want you to feel abandoned or left out since we couldn't raise you ourselves. Do you understand?" asked Lily.

"Kind of, I guess. You're worried that if you have kids and are able to raise them yourselves, I'll feel left out and resentful because you couldn't do that with me, and you'd be worried I'd hate any kids you have because they got you for parents and I had a rough life without you, right?" James and Lily nodded. "But I don't think I would feel too resentful. I've seen your memories of _that night_ and I know you didn't want to leave me and that you were manipulated by that berk Dumbledore. I couldn't hate any of my siblings because their life was good. That would be…very un-brotherly to resent someone because they have parents," Harry finished.

"Well, that's very mature of you Harry, but we're still going to wait a while before we start trying again. We want to know you before we get busy with another child first. Okay?"  
Lily said.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable…but don't wait too long," Harry said with a chuckle. James laughed and Lily smiled.

The three spent the next hour talking about James and Lily's life after Hogwarts and before Harry arrived. Finally, after about a hundred yawns they decided to head to their beds. Harry changed Teddy's nappy and set up the monitor spells before falling into his bed.

* * *

A/N: I said I wouldn't leave y'all hanging too long! lol I needed a break from Chaucer and democracy class...and psychology...and Drawing homework... Yeah. Lol, I just needed a short break.

Now, I'm very happy with my hit count, but my reviews in comparison to the hit count is a little sad...Not that I'm complaining...But I'm going to leave a little tid bit for the next chapter to temp you all into reviewing...But here goes...

_Chapter 56: Of Parenting and Pranks  
_

_"I'll clean up in here dad," Ginny said as she picked up the plates and cups from the table. He nodded absently as he picked up the paper and headed towards the living room. Ginny watched her father leave the room then dropped a plate which shattered loudly. Arthur turned around and came back just in time to see Ginny sheepishly repair the plate. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the living room. Ginny followed him discreetly and watched as he passed through the door frame into the room._

_With a pop he triggered the spells Ron had quickly applied before breakfast. He'd entered the room and waited for the cue of the broken plate before muttering the trigger word and taking a seat on the sofa to wait. As his dad entered, he schooled his expression until the audible pop, which was his cue to whoop with success. He could hear Ginny doing the same from the kitchen door._

_ "Right on time!" he shouted. He unspelled the doorframe and Ginny came into the room. They both turned to their father, who was now..._

I'm evil, I know it... *grin* **Please review!** Thanks!


	56. A Reversal of Roles

Chapter 56

* * *

Harry woke the next morning before the sun was up to a whimpering noise coming from his bedside table. He rolled over and stared at the strange globe for a moment before it registered in his mind that the whimpering was getting louder and more desperate. Then it clicked that the whimpering was coming from Teddy in the room next to him and he jumped up and threw on his dressing gown before heading through the newly added door next to his closet that led into the nursery.

"Hey there, Bug, don't cry, Harry's here," he murmured softly so as to not startle the tot even more. He picked him up and rocked him while he called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I need a bottle warmed. You know how right?" he asked the elf sleepily.

"Kreacher knows how to mix a bottle for young Master Teddy. Kreacher will be one moment, Master," said the elf before popping out almost silently. While he waited he sat in the new rocker and slowly moved back and forth. Remus and Tonks were asleep so Harry focused his attention on the child in his arms, who currently had violent green hair and was back to whimpering hungrily.

"It's okay Bug. Your tummy will be filled soon, just a few more minutes," Harry said before yawning. Kreacher popped in a moment later and handed the bottle to Harry, then bowed before stifling a yawn and disappearing again. Harry chuckled.

"He's an old little elf, but he's okay now. Here you go bug, enjoy," he said before testing the temp on the inside of his wrist like Andromeda had taught him.

While Teddy hungrily suckled the bottle Harry hummed the song he'd heard his mother sing to him in her memory and rocked back and forth. Eventually, he noticed Teddy had stopped drinking and was sound asleep again, occasionally gumming the nipple of the bottle in his sleep, drool pooling under his chin. Harry smiled down at the baby before lifting the bottle out of his mouth and carefully placing the baby over his shoulder and patting his back. Once he heard the tiny burp and sigh, he chuckled before resting the infant back in the crook of his arm and continuing the rocking and humming.

Harry thought about what he'd learned only a few hours before. His parents wanted more kids, wanted to do just what Harry was doing at that moment. He wondered to himself about how many kids they'd have and whether they would have more girls than boys or vice versa. Then he wondered what it would be like to have siblings with such an age gap between them. Would they consider him their brother, or more like a cool uncle or godfather type?

No matter how Harry thought about it, any sibling his parents had wouldn't really feel like a true brother or sister because such an age gap created a distance that was hard to get past. He wondered how Bill Weasley handled the age difference between him and Ginny. Their gap was only eleven years, and any sibling he had would be more than eighteen years, but it was still plausible.

He gazed at the sleeping babe and wondered if this was what having kids of his own would feel like. Teddy's hair had faded to a dark brown as he'd fallen asleep staring at Harry, so Harry found it easy to imagine his own child, black hair and brown eyes that matched Ginny's. With a start he saw himself carrying a baby seat into a refurbished Godric's Hallow following Ginny who was holding the hands of two little kids. In the background he could see his father holding a bundle of his own while a couple older kids ran up to greet Ginny and the two little kids she was with. Harry realized that if he and Ginny had kids around the same time as his parents, his brothers and sisters would be aunts and uncles to people the same age as them.

Harry yawned again and decided to place Teddy back in his cot and return to sleep. He'd only gotten a couple hours since he'd actually gone to bed, and the lack of sleep was obviously affecting his thought process. After checking Teddy's nappy, which was still dry, he laid him down and tapped the Phoenix music box with his finger and went back to his own room and fell asleep immediately.

A few hours later, just as the sun was turning the world grey outside, Harry woke again to sounds in the nursery. He sighed before getting up and padding across the room and opening the door. Inside he found Lily leaning over the cot, a smile on her face, murmuring to Teddy quietly.

"Mum? What are you doing up?" he asked. She stood up straight and turned around with a smile.

"I got up to use the loo and heard the little guy cooing to himself. I figured I could feed and change him and not wake you, let you sleep a bit longer, but I guess I was wrong. Did I bother you?" she asked.

"No, I have a monitor globe in my room that starts to glow and make noises when the baby wakes up. As he gets fussier it gets brighter and louder and I saw it was glowing but barely any noise was there, so I figured I'd check on him. You can go back to bed if you want, I've already been up with him once tonight, and I don't mind it again," he said.

She smiled and replied, "I'll sit with you while you take care of him, okay?" He smiled back and picked Teddy up.

"Phew, nappy time for sure, little man," he said with a grunt. Lily laughed a snort-like giggle as she elongated the rocker so it would fit all three of them. Once Harry was done changing the soiled nappy, he called Kreacher again for a bottle and the elf, who'd felt his Master and Teddy wake, had already prepared the milk. Harry sat down next to his mum and they both rocked the seat while Harry fed the baby again. After sitting in silence for a little while Lily began to sing.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,  
Therefore you sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Harry felt his head droop and land on his mother's shoulder. He rested there, his grip on Teddy still strong as his mother continued the lullaby.

Harry woke to voices muttering outside the room. His neck was arched in an awkward position and he knew he wasn't in a bed, but he felt warm and comfortable and didn't want to open his eyes. He felt the warm, weight of Teddy in his arms still cuddled to his chest and was momentarily worried that it was irresponsible for falling asleep while holding a baby, but he knew that even though he'd been asleep, he'd never have dropped the child.

There was a sudden flash of light and he made a slight jerk which caused someone's head to fall from his shoulder. That was when he remembered waking to find his mum in the nursery and rocking Teddy to sleep while she sang a lullaby.

He groggily opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ginny huddled near the cot holding a camera and smiling tearfully at him. He looked to his right as saw it was his mum's shoulder he'd been using as a pillow, and her head had been resting on his. They both had woken to the flash and blearily looked around them.

"That had to have been _the_ cutest thing I've ever seen…ever," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Did you actually take a picture of us sleeping?" Harry asked testily.

"Uh, yeah, but it was just too adorable to pass up," Ginny said.

"I want a copy," Lily said as she stood and stretched.

Ginny smiled and said, "Of course."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to my bed and sleep a little while longer. Harry, have fun at your prank planning party later. Good morning girls," she said as she walked about the room.

"I guess you girls came to get me up for George's?" Harry said as he placed the sleeping baby in the cot.

"Yeah, Ginny and I decided to make sure everyone was up and gone before the Old Farts wake up. Hermione pranked them yesterday after she and Ron got back from the movies. Are you going to bring Teddy with you to George's?" asked Ginny.

"We told the guys we'd pick up pastries on our way, so you should get ready. We can get Teddy ready for you," said Hermione.

"Uh…wait, you pranked the other team? With what?" Harry asked with confusion.

"I'll explain it at George's. Go get ready, we have a lot of planning to do today," she said as she pushed him into his room and shut the door behind him. She turned to Ginny and rolled her eyes and the two giggled quietly as they packed a day bag of nappies, formula and bottles. Then Hermione slowly lifted Teddy out of the cot and dressed him in an adorable jumper and sweat pants. Ginny giggled at Hermione's attempt to carefully put socks on the infant without waking him, while Teddy grunted and kicked his foot out every time Hermione tried touching the bottom of his feet.

"I think his feet are ticklish," Ginny giggled. Hermione was chuckling so hard she was bent at the waist holding her hands to her mouth to keep noise from escaping. "Let me try," Ginny said. Hermione passed of the tiny socks and Ginny tried as well, to no avail.

"You need to grip his ankle with one hand. Here let me," Harry said from the door way. In seconds Harry had both socks on the baby's feet, and Teddy continued to sleep.

"You're really good at that, Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, when Andromeda makes you dress and undress a squalling infant five times an hour, plus times you when you change the nappies, you get pretty good at it," he said as he picked Teddy up and wrapped him in a snug blanket. "Let's go," he said. The three of them trudged down the stairs and out the door, Ginny and Hermione Apparating to Diagon Alley, while Harry used the Multi-Portkey using the Diagon Alley keyword. They stopped at a Bakery across from the Apothecary and ordered a dozen variety pastries. As soon as they had them in hand they continued on to number ninety-three, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Ginny let them in using her shop key, and as they entered the flat upstairs they found Ron asleep on the couch and George nowhere to be found. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to wake Ron, while Ginny brought the pastries to the kitchen where she promptly burst into silent laughter and beckoned for Harry and Hermione to come look.

There in the middle of the kitchen they found George, clad only in a pair of lurid pink, purple, and green plaid boxers and lime green bunny slippers, standing and leaning against the cupboard holding a tea cup in one hand and the other hand on a pot of cold tea, dead asleep.

The three sniggered to themselves and Hermione whipped out a camera from her purse and snapped a few pictures of the scene. When she was satisfied she hid the camera and let Ginny wake George. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jolted upright and spun, flinging cold tea across the room and covering Ginny head to toe while he shouted, "_Muto ut Puniceus!_"

Ginny's skin was suddenly changed to bright, electric purple. Harry burst out laughing which drew Ron and Hermione to the kitchen door. Hermione's camera resurfaced and she snapped several more pictures while George stood blinking in bewilderment.

"George Weasley! Change my skin back this instant!" Ginny shouted. "And dry me off!" Harry pulled out his wand and siphoned off the cold tea while George blinked at his sister.

"What…Ginny why are you purple?" he asked. "And why am I standing in my kitchen in my knickers when you're all here?"

"George, I woke you up when I dropped Ron off here before I went to get Hermione and Harry. You obviously were up really late last night and you fell asleep standing in your kitchen making tea. When I tapped your shoulder to wake you up, you dumped your cold tea on me, and then shouted a spell that turned me purple. Now…change me back or else," she finished in a malevolent tone of voice. Even George, as groggy as he was, knew that tone and quickly changed her back to her normal skin tone.

"Er…I guess I'll go get dressed?" he muttered as he slid past Ginny and out of the kitchen.

Several minutes later the five of them were enjoying the pastries and fresh tea sitting around the mismatched living room.

"So, Hermione, what exactly did you do to the adults last night?" asked Harry. George snickered and Hermione smiled an evil smile.

"Well, I happened across a nifty spell while researching the ones you asked for. It gives a substance the property of changing the colour of whatever touches it without affecting the spelled substance in any way. For example, when the spell is put on some skin lotion, the lotion will change the colour of your skin when you apply it but will look like regular lotion. George and I tweaked it a little and put it on the tubes of toothpaste in everyone's loos. I showed the mums and Fleur last night how to negate the spells on the toothpaste before using it this morning. It should make the other team's teeth turn a moss green for several hours," she finished. The others all roared with laughter.

"Best part! We charmed the mirrors to capture an image and turn it into a Wizard's picture for us so we get to see their reactions after they spit and look in the mirror to find mossy teeth!" George howled. Harry and Ron were beet red and gasping for breath while the girls were only slightly more composed.

"Oh Hermione, that's brilliant! Daughter of dentists, pranking the other team's teeth," Harry chuckled.

After they all calmed down a bit Hermione whipped out a notebook and went into lecture mode.

"Okay, I made a list for us all containing the charms and spells for the big prank. I also made a timeline of what needs to happen when, and by whom," she said as she handed them all a piece of paper. "These are charmed with an altered For-your-Eyes-Only spell so only we five can read them. Otherwise, they just look like blank parchment. You need to finish your tasks by the time allotted or it could all fall apart."

They all spent a few minutes reading their paper. When they all finally looked up Hermione asked, "Any questions?"

"Um," began Ron. "Are we going to go over the spells here, in case we need help with them?"

"If you need help yes, I can help you. The spells are a bit obscure, but not too difficult I believe," she replied. They all spent the next several minutes practicing the proper enunciation and pronunciation of the incantations.

"Do we all have our parts down? Okay. Let's go," she said. They all shared wicked grins before heading out the door. Harry loaned his Invisibility Cloak to George and they, plus Hermione went back to Grimmauld Place while Ron and Ginny returned to the Burrow.

**~Grimmauld Place~**

Harry waited for Hermione and George to make it to the first floor before he wandered down to the kitchen. He could hear talking and found his parents and Sirius having a lazy breakfast.

"Harry, I thought you and your friends were having a planning session this morning," Lily said.

"Harry, would you happen to know who might have tampered with our toothpaste last night?" asked Sirius from behind a large mug. Harry grinned.

"Your toothpaste? Nope, no clue. What did it do?" he asked innocently.

"Knock it off, Harry. We already checked the scoreboard and saw that your team has chalked up another point, so tell us now, who tampered with my amazing smile and how long is it going to last?" asked Sirius, still hiding his mouth from sight.

James had yet to open his mouth, but his expression was intense. Harry felt like he'd cracked a few ribs holding in his laughter.

"I've no clue. Mum to answer your question we came to a dead end in our planning, so Hermione went to the Burrow for breakfast with Ron. Could you help me upstairs with Teddy? I think he's got a rash and I have no idea how to heal it," he said. He put on a slightly anxious tone and she smiled.

"Of course," she said as she stood up. The two arrived in the nursery and Harry spelled the room with anti-eavesdropping spells.

"Okay, so Teddy is fine. But I wanted to warn you not to enter the Drawing room for the next hour…in fact it would probably be best if you and Molly went out for a while and didn't come back home until, say…three-ish? Yeah, three sounds good. Okay?" he said quickly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What exactly are you guys going to do to them?" she asked.

"Er…I'd prefer if it were a surprise for you and Molly," he said weakly. She stared him down for a couple minutes before sighing.

"Okay, I can see when I'm not going to get anything out of you. Be careful," she said with a smirk as she exited the room.

"Mum, Molly should be ready to meet you in about…ten minutes," he said.

"Strict schedule," she muttered. "I'll be ready to leave in a bit then."

Harry smiled as he sneaked into the Drawing room. Hermione and George hadn't set the spells on the door yet, so he was safe still. They quickly applied the correct spells to the door frame after Harry entered. He sent a flying message he'd learned at the Ministry down to the kitchen after waiting long enough to be sure Lily and Molly had left and then set his wand on the ground a few feet inside the door. They all chuckled as George and Hermione hid under the cloak and Harry hid behind the sofa.

They could hear James and Sirius chatting as they came up the stairs and down the hallway. As they entered the Drawing room they triggered the spells and Harry, George, and Hermione whooped loudly.

**~Burrow~**

Ron and Ginny arrived in the front yard of the Burrow and could see their mum collecting eggs for breakfast. As Ron ran inside and upstairs to do his part, Ginny trotted over to Molly and whispered the plan for her and Lily to meet for the day and hang out until three, when they should then go back to Grimmauld Place.

"I'll finish breakfast if you need me to since Lily will be expecting you in a little bit. You should get ready," Ginny added as the two walked towards the house.

Molly chuckled to herself and agreed to get ready for the day. Ginny watched as her mother went up the stairs before entering the kitchen where her dad was seated reading the morning edition of the Prophet.

"Morning Dad," she said gaily.

"Good morning," he said before taking a sip of his tea. A few minutes later Ron came down stairs and sat down.

Ginny cooked up some eggs and bacon for herself, Arthur, and Ron while she chatted merrily with her father about her upcoming birthday. Ron ate abnormally fast even for him.

"Slow down, son, before you choke," Arthur said with a chuckle.

When Molly came downstairs, Arthur looked up and glanced between Ginny and Molly.

"Arthur, Lily and I are going to spend the day window shopping and I'll be picking up a present for Ginny's birthday. I'll stop by Harry's house before coming back here around three," she said before picking up some Floo powder. She said goodbye and threw the Floo powder down and whisked herself to Harry's house.

"Well that was sudden," Arthur muttered. Ron wiped his mouth and excused himself from the table and retreated to the living room.

"I'll clean up in here dad," Ginny said as she picked up the plates and cups from the table. He nodded absently as he picked up the paper and headed towards the living room. Ginny watched her father leave the room then dropped a plate which shattered loudly. Arthur turned around and came back just in time to see Ginny sheepishly repair the plate. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the living room. Ginny followed him discreetly and watched as he passed through the door frame into the room.

With a pop he triggered the spells Ron had quickly applied before breakfast. He'd entered the room and waited for the cue of the broken plate before muttering the trigger word and taking a seat on the sofa to wait. As his dad entered, he schooled his expression until the audible pop, which was his cue to whoop with success. He could hear Ginny doing the same from the kitchen door.

"Right on time!" he shouted. He unspelled the doorframe and Ginny came into the room. They both turned to their father, who was now four years old.

**~Grimmauld Place~**

"Wow, I can't believe this is working so well," Hermione muttered to George. They were still under the cloak hiding in the corner of the Drawing Room.

"I know, this plan is so perfect," he whispered back.

They watched as Harry stood up from behind the sofa and spoke to the nearly identical four year olds standing near the door while looking around the sofa and lifting the cushions.

"James, Sirius, have you seen my wand?" he asked before looking at them. He waited for an answer and when they both simply stared at him he asked, "Are you guys okay? Did you hear me?" he asked with concern. The two looked at each other again and then back at Harry.

"Where are we?" asked James.

"Oh dear Merlin," Harry repeated the lines Hermione had scripted for him as he stared up at the ceiling. He frowned in frustration. "You two were playing with my wand again weren't you?" he asked with disappointment as he pointed to the wand lying on the ground in front of them.

"Um," Sirius said slowly and with puzzlement. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your nanny," Harry replied with a huff. "Harry Potter. Do I need to remind you of whom you two are also?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," the boys replied timidly.

"I recognize this spell in any case. Your teeth should be back to normal in a few hours and you'll have your memories returned to you then. For now, I have an appointment to keep, so you will be coming with me and my friend George to his house and my friends will be watching you both with another child, named Arthur. Come with me," he said. George waited until the three were out of the room and pulled the Cloak off him and Hermione.

"See you in a bit Hermione," he said with a grin. He brought the Cloak with him down the stairs to the kitchen.

"There you are!" he said dramatically. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Harry we really must be going…now." George emphasized by glancing at his wrist, which contained no watch. James and Sirius giggled.

"Yes, well these two were playing around with my wand…again. Let's go, James with me, Sirius with George," said Harry as he took his dad's small hand. The two adults brought the four year olds through the Floo to the Burrow.

"There you guys are! James, Sirius, you can go through here; Arthur is playing with Ron in the living room. He's got some biscuits for you as well," said Ginny as she guided the kids through to the living room.

Ron comes back to the kitchen while saying behind him, "…and mind you guys don't eat all those biscuits or you'll have a stomach aches all day." He smirked when he saw Harry and George's confused looks.

"We spiked the biscuits with triple doses of sugar and then left three 4 year olds by themselves in the same room with the sugary cookies," Ginny whispered. Harry and George's mouths dropped.

"That's flipping genius!" George muttered.

"When did you have time to make them? And it's safe, right?" Harry asked.

"I got up last night around four in the morning and baked them. They're as safe as it sounds. Beside's, Bill and Percy can handle them, if anything they'll just end up with some upset stomachs and then crashing for naps around the time they're supposed to change back," Ginny said. "You guys hide, I'll check on the kids before Flooing Bill." She peeked into the living room and came back smiling.

"All the biscuits are gone," she giggled.

"That was fast," muttered Ron.

Ginny threw some powder in the fireplace before sticking her head in and calling out, "Shell Cottage!" When she could see her brother's home she took a deep breath.

"BILL! BILL, COME HERE, QUICK!" she shouted loudly before schooling her expression into one of worry and panic. She heard thundering and her oldest brother came into view.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" he asked.

"We were pranking Dad after mum left and something went wrong. We can't fix him, you need to come and help, now!" she said her panic sounded as genuine as possible and even producing some tears for the Master effect.

"Get back, I'm coming through," he said quickly. She pulled back into the burrow and gave the corner of the room a quick thumbs up before stepping back. When Bill arrived she tearfully pointed to the living room and as he passed by her she reached up and grabbed some Floo Powder.

"Dad!" Bill shouted as he ran into the living room. What he saw though were three little kids, two of which were jumping on the sofa while the third was sitting in his dad's usual chair, glaring at the two rowdy boys. Bill glanced around in confusion before turning back to the kitchen.

"Ginny?" he started before seeing her smirk. "What—"

"Dad's the red head, you can figure out the rest. Oh, mum and Lily are out for the day and soon Fleur will be too. I suggest you get Percy over here. Have fun, Bill," she said with a mischievous grin before Flooing away. Arthur came up behind Bill and saw Ginny Floo away. Bill cursed loudly.

"That's a bad word, mister," said Arthur.

Bill stared at his four year old father for a second before laughing loudly.

"Oh they are going to _pay_ for this," he chuckled darkly. Harry, Ron and George chortled to themselves silently in the corner. "Da—er, Arthur, can you please go in the other room with the other two boys. I need to Floo call someone then I'll be right in."

"Those other boys are being naughty," Arthur complained. But he left the kitchen and returned to the living room anyway. Bill sighed.

"Merlin! Yeah, they are going down!" he muttered as he headed towards the fireplace.

He called Percy and explained the situation.

"Are you joking? Please say you're joking," Percy begged. "That's twice today they've gotten us!" he complained as he pointed to his moss green teeth. "I don't even know how they got into my flat to do this one. Let alone when!"

"My guess it was Hermione and George last night while we were all listening to Harry's fourth year story. Come on Percy, I need your help. They even got the women out of the way so we can't get help from mum or Fleur, please?" Bill asked. Percy sighed in frustration but nodded his head.

"I'll be over in a moment," he groaned.

When Bill pulled his head back into the kitchen he heard a crash from the other room. He moaned as he stood up and trotted towards the chaos.

That was the moment Harry, Ron, and George escaped outside and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long again. I know I promised a few of you a quick post, I'm sorry I failed you. Truth is, the last month of school or so has been insane (more insane than the first four month at least) and I've barely had time to think of anything other than school. I figured that since I have a week left of finals (YAY!) I'd post this now, since as soon as I'm finished with my last two classes (Sociology and Psychology, more ologies than I should have taken) I'll be roarin' to get back to my story and ready to post a new chapter. So...please review this chapter, it's getting me through two tough finals.

As for the last month, I got a **tattoo** for my birthday...It's so totally a Deathly Hallows symbol right smack dab on the top of my arm (between my wrist and elbow, not the elbow to shoulder part). I'm the biggest nerd ever aren't I? And (this is the best part) I got it and then went to the opening of DH...right on! LOL! I'll post pictures on my homepage blog and livejournal. And yes, I've gotten much crap from my family and friends for it, but I don't care. In the words of my aunt, "It's your body, and I know you love Harry Potter. It's good you have something you can be so passionate about."

Hope everyone is staying warm in the colder climates. We're about to get a foot of snow! ew...I hate snow. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

PS, this chapter cracked me up while writing it. I was laughing so hard thinking of what some you might say in the reviews. So make me happy and laugh! Thanks!


	57. Adventures in Babysitting

Chapter 57

* * *

Percy entered the Burrow's front door and heard screaming coming from the living room. He rushed forward and had to grip the door frame to keep from skidding into the wall. He took three steps into the room and immediately had to duck his head to avoid being hit with a Quaffle.

"I said there would be no Quidditch in the house! Knock it off! Give me those balls now!" shouted Bill as he swiped at a child with black messy hair that jumped off the sofa, ran under Bill's arms and towards the entrance to the room. What the child hadn't counted on was a new addition to the room. James was too busy watching behind him to see if Bill would chase him when he ran headlong into Percy's abdomen, bounced off and fell onto his bum.

"You took your bleeding time Percy, while I've been here chasing after a couple of damn hooligans," Bill said angrily.

"You shouldn't say bad words mister. They're bad," said the red headed child from the arm chair. Bill grunted and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Thank you Arthur. I apologize. Percy, why don't you take James and watch him in time-out? Sirius and I will clean up the mess they made in here. Da—Arthur, you can…just sit there for now, okay?" Bill said as he grabbed James' arm and stood him up.

"Er, okay, I guess," said Percy as he led James into the kitchen. "Sit down Mr. Potter," he said.

"I'm too excited to sit down. Can't I go outside and play? Bill won't let Sirius and I play inside, so we should just go outside. Please? Have you ever had chocolate chip biscuits? I think they're my favourite. I don't like those Oatmeal Raisin ones, they're icky. And they have sour bits in them and I don't like the sour bits. Did you know I'm four years old? That's the same age as Sirius and Arthur. Arthur's kind of weird. He keeps telling Bill not to say bad words, but I don't think Bill likes us very much cuz all he does is yell and take away our fun. Are there anymore biscuits? That nice man, Ron, gave us a whole plate full before he left. Do you play Quidditch? I think I want to play Chaser when I grow up. I'll play for the Arrows and win all the games," rambled James as he bounced up and down.

"Uh huh," Percy said in awe of the child's ability to jump from topic to topic.

"Can I have some pumpkin juice?" James asked suddenly. Percy stared for a moment waiting for the change in subject, but James just stared at him waiting patiently. Percy nodded and got a glass from the cupboard and filled it half way with juice before setting it on the table in front of James. He turned and started to tidy the kitchen counters.

"You two made an immense mess in the living room from what I saw. Bill had the right to punish you both. You could take a leaf out of Arthur's book and try being good, calm boys instead of raving lunatics wreaking havoc where ever you go. I'll add that I've never heard Bill yell like that at anyone under the age of eight. Not even when our brothers Fred and George inverted the colours of his bedroom when they were five. He was furious because he'd just finished decorating his room with a more adult décor and the twins changed the muted grey-blue to a vivid pink and purple theme." Percy finished cleaning and turned around to find an empty kitchen. "Where—" he started to ask before he heard a loud crash outside the house.

"What the—Sirius! Where'd you go?" he heard Bill shout from the living room.

"He went outside a little while ago," said an accusing voice from the arm chair.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" asked Bill as he ran into the kitchen. "Where's James?" he asked Percy.

"Um, mister? I think you should come out here. Sirius is hurt I think," said James from the doorway. Percy and Bill shared a quick glance before darting towards the door.

Outside they ran around the house and found Sirius lying on the ground next to a broken broom. Bill cursed again before crouching down and saying, "Enervate!"

Sirius slowly came to before he started moaning in pain. By this point James and Arthur showed up behind Percy. James was watching with his mouth closed and his eyes wide while Arthur was watching Bill.

"Sirius, I need to know where it hurts, okay. Where does it hurt?" Bill asked in a soothing tone.

"It hurts," whimpered Sirius as he lifted his finger. "Right there," he finished pointing to his bum before bursting into giggles. "Will you…kiss it?" he shrieked with laughter. James exploded into giggles as well, while Arthur rolled his eyes but had a small smile as well.

"That's it…You two are in time out even if I have to stick your backsides to the chair with a charm. Come on. Percy, keep Da-Arthur entertained. I'll take care of these two," Bill said as he picked Sirius up and carried him under his arm, while grabbing James' hand and pulling him into the house with him.

Bill indeed followed through with his threat and stuck the two boys to the kitchen chairs with Sticking Charms while he went back into the living room to fix the broken lamps, picture frames, and furniture, put all the books back onto the shelves, and finally mop up the spilled Pumpkin juice and tea that coated the entire floor. How the two boys were able to make such a mess in the time it took to Floo Percy and then for Percy to actually arrive, Bill didn't know, but what he did know was his siblings and their friends were going down in a pit of shame for this stunt.

Meanwhile outside, Percy and Arthur were taking a walk around the yard. Percy wasn't talking much but he was learning his father had a talkative side. Arthur rambled on and on about random things. Percy slowly learned that the child couldn't remember anything from after breakfast. Only that he'd met a nice man and woman earlier and they said that a spell had gone wrong and he had temporarily lost his memories. They were nice people too. The man had given the three boys biscuits and juice. But the other two boys were bad and ate all the biscuits when they were told not to.

Percy sighed. Listening to his four year old father was tiring. He steered them back to the house and as they entered the kitchen Arthur started giggling. Percy stared at his father for a moment before the red haired child pointed at two chairs that held, not two children, but a pair of trousers each.

"Uh, Bill?" Percy called out.

"Yeah?" asked Bill as he entered the kitchen. Percy merely pointed at the chairs. Bill looked and saw his charges missing once again and gaped.

"How the bloody…er, how the heck did they do that? And where are they?" he asked Percy loudly.

"How am I supposed to know that? You were supposed to be watching them while I had Da…er, Arthur," Percy exclaimed. Bill moaned.

"This is so not how I expected to spend my Saturday…" he muttered. They heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. Once again Bill and Percy shared a look before Bill took off up the stairs. Percy motioned for Arthur to follow him and they trudged up to the third floor where they found Bill standing at the entrance to Percy's old room. This caused Percy to quicken his steps and when he arrived at the doorway he saw something he never expected.

Furniture was piled helter-skelter around the room with sheets and blankets draped over them.

"Cool," muttered Arthur as he pushed past Percy and ran into the room. "Can I play?" he asked the other boys. Bill and Percy shared yet another look.

"How did they get all this stuff in here?" Bill whispered.

"I have no idea," Percy said back quietly. They both checked their pockets and found both wands secure.

"You don't think…could one of the kids be here under Harry's invisibility cloak?" Bill asked even quieter. "They could be helping James and Sirius make more mischief than usual." Percy gave him a look and waved his wand whispering the human revealing spell.

"Nope, it's just us five here. How could two little kids carry that entire sofa in here? Not to mention carry it down a flight of stairs from mum and dad's room? And that camp bed is from Ron's room!" Percy pointed as he spoke emphatically. "Someone had to have helped them…" he finished.

Bill entered the room where the three boys were playing. "James, Sirius, can I have a word with you two. Then you can go back to playing, okay?" he asked calmly.

"We're not going to be in trouble again are we?" asked a voice from somewhere in the jungle of furniture and drapes.

"Nope, you finished your time outs, I just have a quick question to ask and then you can continue playing in your fort. Please come out here for just a moment," he finished. James crawled out from behind the camp bed while Sirius jumped down off an armoire.

"How did you two get all this furniture in here?" he asked calmly.

"It was already in here," James said with a shrug. Sirius nodded along with his friend. Percy summoned their trousers and handed them each their own. They slowly pulled on their trousers and stood there.

"Can we go play some more?" asked Sirius.

"Er, yeah, but you can't leave this room, all right? Percy and I are going to go down stairs for a few minutes, so you boys have to be good okay?" asked Bill. The boys nodded briefly before returning to the fort.

Bill and Percy wandered back down stairs to the kitchen and sat down.

"We need to break the spell. I can't think of what it could be though. Do you have any ideas?" asked Bill.

Percy shook his head. "We could Floo McGonagall and have her ask Madam Pomfrey," he suggested.

"That's a good idea. You go upstairs and I'll Floo her," said Bill as he stood up.

"Why do I have to go watch those little blighters? I can Floo the school and you go watch them," Percy said with a frown.

"I'm not about to sit here and argue with you Percy, just do it," said Bill as he pulled down the canister of powder. Percy rolled his eyes and turned toward the stairs muttering, "It was my idea."

~~Grimmauld Place~~

Meanwhile in London, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George were rolling on the ground laughing until tears came down their cheeks.

"Oh my, this was brilliant! Hermione, George, you two are amazing!" Ron said. George stood and bowed to the group pompously, prompting more giggles from the girls.

"You three don't even know the best part! George, tell them," said Ginny excitedly.

"Well," George said before pulling an object out of his pocket and taking a deep breath. "A sister item to the Extendable Ears, the Eye-Spy Balls record in a 360° rotation for as long as you require. Just tap the Ball and say the incantation to start Spying. When you're finished, retrieve the Ball and say the counter spell to end the recording. Later, watch at your convenience with the required viewing spell and watch as often as you like. Eye-Spy Balls are reusable up to 5 recordings; each recording is viewable with different code words. Only two Galleons apiece and soon to be found exclusively at your local Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

They all smiled at George with identical evil grins.

"So, what you're saying is we have video proof of this prank?" Harry grinned widely. "We could, say, show the mums and all our friends, and the professors at school and everyone else in the world if we wanted to? Prove to them that the Marauder's are going down to a bunch of kids?" Harry finished with a maniacal laugh. The others, caught up in Harry's glee, joined in on his laughter.

~~The Burrow~~

"What do you mean she said she was too busy to help?" Percy whispered furiously.

"That's what she said. I asked her if she knew of a way to turn grown men into children and if there were how long would it last, and she replied," Bill switched to a shrill woman's voice, "'Bill Weasley I am not getting into this ridiculous prank war of yours and if you think that you can use me to prank your younger siblings, then you have another thing coming. I am a busy woman and the school year is beginning in less than a month, and of course Albus and Severus left absolutely no notes on how to run the school so I'm left with this completely unreliable painting that enjoys long naps at the most inconvenient times to instruct me. Not to mention the repairs that should have been finished a last week aren't done and the—'"

"I get the point, thank you. But did you ask her if Madam Pomfrey is available? Or even Madam Pince? She'd at least know the right books to find," Percy trailed off looking desperate.

"You don't understand me, Percy. I couldn't get a word in edgewise once McGonagall got into her stride. She's worse than mum in that respect. Besides, she thinks I'm going to use this prank on Ron, Ginny, George, Harry and Hermione and as much as she might deny it, those five are probably at the top of her favourite list and she isn't about to help someone she thinks is going to prank them. We're on our own until mum and Lily get back from shopping. I tried Shell Cottage to see if Fleur was home, but of course those buggers got to her too," Bill trailed off while reaching up to tug on his hair.

For a moment the two sat in silence, the occasional _thump_ coming from two floors above.

"Well, we could always tie them up and body-bind them…" Percy said with a weak chuckle. Bill started to laugh.

"If it comes to it, I'm letting you do the dirty work. Can you imagine if dad woke up from this and remembered us body-binding him? One, he'd never let us live it down, and two, he'd castrate us so we can't procreate ever," Bill said darkly.

Percy laughed. "Come on, dad knows we'd be good parents. Hell, we practically raised Ginny and Ron while mum ran after the twins all the time," he chuckled.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a house shaking rumble from upstairs. Bill and Percy were both on their feet and running for the stairs instantly. Inside Percy's old room, now dubbed "the Fortress" by the two adults, they found items flying around an enormous pile of furniture. Somehow, a large arm chair had begun floating around the room knocking the furniture off the fort and the end result was several items flying around the room at high speeds while the pile of furniture was battered and knocked down. The elaborate castle of furniture had been reduced to a pile of wood in a matter of moments.

"Shite!" Bill cried as a chest of drawers nearly took off his head. "James! Sirius! Arthur! What happened? Where are you?" Bill cried as he ducked under his Uncle Gideon's trunk. "Percy, stop the flying things. I'm going to find the boys!"

Percy had no idea what to do. Shouting Finite would work well enough, but he didn't want anything to land on someone, particularly someone small. So he summoned each piece.

"Accio Table! Accio Trunk!" he shouted and then "Finite Incantatem!" when the objects got near him. Soon enough the flying objects were no longer air borne and Bill could only be seen with his legs sticking straight into the air while the top half of his body was wiggling under the pile to find the three boys.

Five minutes later the three boys were extracted from the pile of what was most likely every piece of furniture in the whole Burrow. All three of them were dusty and shaken but grinning and laughing like hyenas; short wands in each of their hands. Bill and Percy were breathing heavily and staring dumbfounded at the mountain of furnishings all piled into the one small room.

"That was so wicked," whispered Arthur to James. Sirius nodded gleefully. Bill turned and glared at his four year old father.

"We are in so much trouble," whispered James.

"Oh, trouble doesn't even begin to cover it. Hand over the wands, now," Bill said quietly. All three of them pulled a small wand out of their pockets and placed them carefully in Bill's outstretched hand. "Where did you get them?" he asked.

"They were in our pockets," Sirius said timidly.

"In your pockets?" Percy asked in disbelief. The two adults sighed.

"Downstairs, now. Percy do you mind cleaning this up?" Bill asked as he led the boys out of the disaster area.

"Excuse me? No way am I cleaning all this up on my own," Percy yelped as he followed his brother.

"Percy," Bill started in exasperation.

"No, I'm done letting everyone walk all over me. You've been treating me horribly all day," Percy whined.

"How is that? All I've asked of you was to help," Bill said angrily.

"How about making me sit with the kids while you made the easy Floo call? Which by the way was my idea, yet you swiped in on the call and made me go sit with the hooligans. And now, trying to make me clean all that mess up by myself? I am not some little kid that you can push around anymore, William. The least you can do is treat me like an equal instead of making me do the dirty work," Percy shouted.

Bill stared at his younger brother speechlessly. "I'm sorry Percy, I didn't realize you felt that way, why don't you run off to the Ministry again," he shouted back. Instantly he regretted what he'd said but Percy's face reddened.

"How dare you! I have been trying very hard to make up for that, and every time I try to speak my mind someone throws that back in my face! I'm sick of this! I never wanted any of that to happen but it did and I'm a different person now. Why am I the only one who's trying to change? It's not just me! I am the way I am because of the way you all treated me all my life! At least I'm trying to change, why can't you try too? Why can no one accept me for who I am and just let me be me?" Percy shouted back. He stopped and breathed heavily.

"Perce, I…I'm sorry. I'm so frustrated with the kids it just slipped out. I didn't mean it, really," Bill said softly. Percy glared at him then looked around.

"Bloody hell," he moaned when he couldn't see any of the kids. Bill muttered a curse.

"Look, let's just put this behind us for now, but when dad and the other two are back to normal we'll have a guy's night just the two of us, and we can talk about all this. Okay?" Bill said as they stood in the landing.

"Yeah I guess. Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I ran off now and left you with three of the worst four year olds in history? I swear these three give Fred and George a run for their money," Percy said with a small smile.

"You can say that again. We need to find them; did you see which way they went?" At Percy's shake of the head Bill continued with a sigh. "I'll check downstairs, you check up. When we're done we'll check outside together, okay?" Percy nodded and turned to the stairs leading to the third floor. He checked all the bedrooms then locked them as he exited. There were no signs of life above the second floor other than himself and the ghoul so he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. He placed a barrier on the second step leading up that prevented anyone without the counter spell from passing.

"No luck?" asked Bill from the pantry door.

"Nope,"

"Damn, me neither. Outside, then?" The two ambled out the door and Percy placed the barrier spell there as well.

"Good idea…why didn't I think of that?" Bill said lightly.

"Do you even know it?" Percy asked grumpily.

"Probably not, but it's the one mum used right?" Percy nodded. They continued in silence for several minutes.

"We need to think like Fred and George. If you were hiding from us, where would you go?" asked Bill.

"Broom cupboard? Dad's shed, the orchard, my room…" Percy rambled absently.

"Why your room?" asked Bill as they walked toward the shed.

"Well you said think like the twins. Where did they spend most of their time as kids? Trying to break into my room to prank me," he replied.

"Oh…kay. I was thinking more along the lines of Fred and George were great at hide and seek. They knew the best hiding spots … so think like them, not of where they would be, but where they might hide if we were seeking them," Bill explained. He vaguely remembered that Percy was also pretty good at hide and seek. Then again, most of the time it could have just been no one wanting to find him.

Percy rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his dad's shed. They found no children in the shed, and for the next hour they searched gradually getting more and more frantic. They had searched the whole perimeter of the Weasley property and Bill even ran down the road to the town but found no sign of them. Finally they returned to the house and were running to the door to Floo to Harry's house to see if anyone from that group had taken the kids as part of the joke. As they neared the house, still calling for the three boys, Arthur opened the door and tried to leave the house but bounced back off the barrier.

Percy and Bill sighed in relief.

"Arthur! Where are James and Sirius?" Bill said as he dropped to his knees in front of the boy. Arthur, who was looking a bit green, muttered, "Inside. I don't feel so good."

Bill picked Arthur up off the ground and carried him through the kitchen when he heard a small retch and felt his back grow warm and moist.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Arthur.

"Percy," said Bill.

"Yeah?" asked Percy with a grin.

"Did he just?"

"Yep."

Bill mouthed a curse before saying, "It's okay Arthur. Do you feel any better?"

"A little better…but just a little bit," replied the toddler weakly.

"Okay, well if you feel like it's going to happen again, let me know and I'll conjure a bucket okay?" he asked. He felt rather than heard Arthur's acquiescent nod.

"Perce? Could you maybe clean it off me please? Before I follow suit and return the favour to the kid?" he finished with clenched teeth. Percy waved his wand and Vanished the vomit off with a chuckle and the two continued into the kitchen.

"Arthur where exactly are James and Sirius?" asked Percy.

Arthur weakly pointed to the pantry door.

"Are you sure? Bill checked there already," he said as he walked to the door and opened it. Inside were two very sticky four year olds surrounded by sweet wrappers and empty containers. Chunks of biscuits and Every Flavour Beans littered the floor around them and they themselves were laughing and joking trying to throw Beans into the other's mouth and missing by a long shot.

"You two stand up and march your bums out here right now," Percy said causing them to start. They both jumped to their feet and ran to the table. "Sit," said Percy. He then stuck their trousers to the chair and said, "If I have to I will tie you two to the chairs as well so you can't escape. And don't put it past me to put you both in a Body-Bind, you hear me? I will not have any more running off and getting into trouble or making mischief this afternoon, understood?" The boys nodded their heads.

"Now, explain why we couldn't find you three earlier? We ran around shouting your names for an hour. We were getting so worried we almost Floo called the Aurors to come help us find you. Where were you?" he asked.

James and Sirius shared a look before Sirius began to speak.

"We got scared when you guys started yelling so we ran down stairs and hided in the clothes room and when you went outside, we came out. When we heard you yelling for us we tried to come outside but we couldn't get out of the house. After a while Arthur said he was hungry so we found the pantry and found a bunch of boxes of biscuits so we ate those, and then we found Bertie Botts Beans and we were eating those too. But Arthur ate the most cookies, he ate two whole boxes by himself, and then he ate a bogie flavoured bean and got sick and went to look for you guys. Then you came in and found us," Sirius finished with a small smile.

Percy and Bill silently deliberated. After a few seconds, Bill stood and handed Arthur to Percy before heading to the living room. Percy waved his wand and summoned an old children's book from the attic. While Bill cleaned the living room a bit more and made sure it was child proof Percy read Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump to the three children. After the story, Bill watched the kids in the living room, a barrier in place so they couldn't escape, while Percy brewed a stomach settling potion for Arthur.

An hour later, Arthur was sleeping soundly on the sofa while James and Sirius played with a set of Wizarding Blocks that Bill had found in the attic and renewed the charms on so they could be stacked as high as the kids could reach and not topple over unless pushed.

After a while of playing with the boys Bill and Percy, both exhausted, started to nod off.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" screamed James. Bill and Percy jerked awake at the shrill voice.

"No, it's MINE!" shouted Sirius back. The two boys were fighting over the last of a thousand blocks. They had built an entire Quidditch Pitch, complete with viewer stands. They continued to scream and shout and tug on the one sad block. Arthur began to stir next to Percy so he decided to stop the nonsense before his dad woke up from his nap.

"Boys," he said in a tempered tone. They ignored him and continued to yell at each other. Percy waved his wand and placed a silencing charm on both of them. When they realized they could no longer make noise, they looked around. "Now that I have your attention, Arthur is sleeping and if you two wake him up, I will be very angry. Give me the block." Both boys started silently shouting and crying and tried to keep the block for his self but Percy stood and walked over to them. He placed a hand out and waited. Soon enough the boys placed the block in his hand and he said, "Thank you."

"Bill, I don't know the charms for them, but if I duplicate this last block can you place the right charms on the new one?" he asked his brother.

Once the one block was two and the boys, now happy, had placed them on the block-Pitch Percy made an announcement.

"Nap time," he said calmly. "Bill, think we should use Ginny or Ron's room?" he added with a grin. Bill grinned and the boys cried.

"Ron's," he said. Soon enough all three boys were asleep on Ron's recently enlarged bed. The windows had been shaded and the door left ajar with a Monitoring Charm placed around the room. Bill and Percy decided to attack the disaster room with the pile. After two hours of cleaning that room the kids woke up and claimed to be starving.

"How is it possible," asked Percy. "That they can pack any more food inside themselves?" He and Bill had made ham and cheese sandwiches with crisps for all of them and all three boys asked for seconds, though Arthur couldn't finish his.

"I have no idea," Bill said as he finished Arthur's lunch. Just then the door opened wide and three women walked inside. They stopped short and stared at the table of five before bursting into gales of laughter.

"Mum!"

"Fleur!"

"It's not funny!" Bill and Percy shouted at the same time. The guffaws of laughter from the women drowned out their cries. Lily leaned against the wall and slid to the floor clutching her stomach while Molly and Fleur leaned against each other. The three little boys joined the mirth with their own bewildered giggles.

"Oh they got you guys really good," Lily finally sighed. "James, come here." James walked over to her with a confused look and sat in her lap where she had patted.

"Well, aren't you just the most adorable little kid. You look exactly like I assume Harry might have looked when he was…How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm four and a half," he replied proudly.

"Are not, you only just turned four. I'm four and a half," replied Sirius. James stuck out his tongue at Sirius.

"Oh, now none of that," Lily said as she reached out and gave James tongue a tug.

"Hey!" he cried before laughing.

"You're so pretty," said Sirius as he walked up to Fleur, who blushed.

"Sirius, that's my wife you're charming over there," replied Bill with a frown. "You're lucky you're only four years old right now, or I'd pop you one," he muttered. Fleur laughed as she sat next to Bill at the table. She pulled Sirius up into her lap as she replied, "Stop eet Bill, 'e is just zee cutest leetle child ever. Aren't you Sirius?" She gave him a peck on the cheek that made little Sirius giggle and blush.

"They may be cute now, but they were monsters earlier. George, Ron and the others are going to pay for this later," Percy replied finally. "We still have no idea how to change them back and McGonagall won't help either."

"You tried to get Minerva to help?" Molly laughed. "Wouldn't that be considered cheating?"

"Not if you have no idea how long the spell is going to last. For all we know they could be stuck this way forever!" Percy exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur timidly from Molly's lap.

"No need to fret love, we'll get you straightened out in no time, I'm sure. Would you like a biscuit?" she asked. Arthur turned pale, then green for a moment before shaking his head. "But you love my biscuits," she said.

"Yeah, loves a bit too much if you ask me. Ate a bit too many earlier and got sick all down my back, didn't you big guy?" Bill said compassionately. The girls hid their unsympathetic giggles behind their hands.

Just then all three four-year olds grew and returned to their grown sizes. Dawning comprehension crossed their faces as they realized they were all sitting in the laps of the women. James reached over and kissed Lily on her lips before saying, "Lily, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to kill our son." She laughed hysterically as she pushed him off her legs.

At the table Arthur reached over and smacked Bill upside the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Bill cried, holding his head.

"For cussing so much in front of children. You're lucky it's just a smack and I'm not rinsing your mouth out with soap young man," Arthur said sternly. Bill's mouth suddenly erupted in bubbles and he gagged several times before spitting it all out. He turned and saw Fleur holding her wand, Sirius guffawing behind her.

"You do not curse in front of children," she said calmly. Arthur smirked while Bill nodded meekly. His wife was not one to irritate, being that she could literally spit fire if angered enough.

"Yes, dear," Bill said as he tried to fight rolling his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have no real great excuse for why this chapter took so long. I'm not 100% happy with it. I think I lost my drive for this prank half way through writing it. I'm over my writer's block hump now (hopefully) just in time for my new semester at school to start. I'm taking 4 art classes (DigiPhoto, Combined Media/Photo, Drawing (another flippin drawing class...ugh), and Critical Frameworks) no more Gen Eds for me now! Woo-hoo!

As always, **Please review**! I love hearing from you all and knowing what you all think!

Just an FYI for you all, I've hit over 200,000+ hits to this story! and I've almost reached 1000 reviews! Make my dream come true and review the crap out of this chapter and help boost me over the 1000 mark! Please!

Hope everyone had/is having some great holidays seasons! Happy New Years to everyone! and thanks to by awesome Beta for getting this done!

Adios!


	58. Professor Padfoot

Chapter 58

* * *

A couple hours after James, Sirius, and Arthur regained their adult forms, the kids showed up at the Burrow grinning like devils. After the inevitable chase around the yard a voice cried out.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to Molly, who was grinning next to Lily, and ceased their movements. "You men were pranked fair and square. Instead of chasing the children like you are, why don't you go plan your retaliation? Lily and I need to know who's eating where tonight so we can plan accordingly for dinner," she finished. The adult men grinned and trotted off to Arthur's tool shed while the teenagers grinned to each other and went inside.

Fleur, Molly, and Lily were sitting at the table gossiping when the kids showed up.

"How exactly did you five change them into four year olds?" asked Lily with a smile as she bounced Teddy on her lap. The infant cooed and drooled down her arm but she ignored it. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table while the rest of the group left to find the Eye-Spy Balls. Ginny plucked one right out of the kitchen, to Molly's confusion, and left to the living room with a grin.

"Well, we used a combination of spells George and I found in the Restricted Section of the school library. The first aged them backward to a specific age, shrinking anything on their person with them, the second one was a temporary memory block that blocked all previous memories, and a third was a time release to end all the spells. It was complicated to interweave all three spells together and stick it to a door frame, but we figured out the combination and it worked magnificently," said Hermione proudly.

At the same time the other three teenagers joined the group in the kitchen and found places to sit. George took the five Balls and placed them in a circle, each touching another, and waved his wand over them muttering a long incantation. At the end there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there was one large Ball left. He quickly duplicated it a few times and handed out the copies to his team mates.

"Everyone, this is a Super Eye-Spy Ball. Just like a regular Ball but five times better, larger, and more amusing than a regular Ball. Mum, Mrs. Potter, Fleur, I know you three found the Old Farts team before the toddlers changed back into adults, but I'm betting you are wondering what happened all day in your absence. Right?" George asked.

The women nodded slowly and George smiled as he tapped the Ball, "_Ostendo__ captus__ vita,_" he said. Slowly, a hologram showing a three-dimensional version of the Burrow appeared hovering over the table. A voice rang out from the image, "Woo-hoo! It worked!" cried a miniature Ron inside the hologram pointing to a tiny red headed child.

For the next two hours the woman and Team Toddler reviewed the opposing teams' day. They roared with laughter through the whole thing, and only when Sirius crashed into the house did anyone show any sympathy and even that was short lived. When they got to the part where the three children went missing, Percy and Bill walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?" cried Percy. He reached for the Ball and George grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Perce. Could be damaging to your health," he said with a grin. "Besides, mum, Fleur and Mrs. Potter were enjoying watching you two babysit dad and the other two 'adults'." Bill and Percy frowned as they watched the hologram for a few minutes. When Arthur threw up down Bill's back everyone but them howled with mirth. Bill gave Percy a look and the two ran back outside to the shed. A moment later the kitchen was filled with everyone. The older team was trying to grab the Ball while the younger team was holding them back while laughing hysterically.

"Oh be quiet this is the best part!" cried Lily. Everyone, even the older team, quieted just in time to hear Sirius say, "You're so pretty."

The younger team guffawed and Sirius and Fleur blushed.

"Hmm, even as a child you're a flirt Padfoot," said Harry. Sirius reached over and smacked the back of Harry's head which only made the boy laugh harder.

"What is that thing, and how much can I pay you to give it to me and let me destroy it? I have money and lots of it," Sirius said pompously.

"Actually, Sirius, you gave all that money to me when you 'died' and when you came back you said if I tried to give it back to you, you'd toss it down the gutter. And besides, you couldn't afford our price even if you did still have all that money," Harry said with a grin. Sirius muttered a curse before turning into Padfoot and looking at Harry with his puppy eyes, emphasizing it with a pathetic whimper.

This caused the room to erupt into gales of laughter again.

"Sorry, Padfoot, but the answer is still no," George shouted over the chuckles.

Suddenly, James leaped across the group to grab the Ball but was stopped by Harry and Ron, who deflected James hand at the last second. While James was being delayed, Bill lunged passed his mum and wife and nearly had the Ball in his hand when it was grabbed by Ginny. She held it above her head as she jumped up to stand on the counter top. Harry and Ron cheered for her and she stuck out her tongue at Bill. Their success was short lived when the Ball flew out of Ginny's hand across the room and safely into Percy's hand where he placed an anti-summoning charm on it and dropped it into his pocket with a smirk.

James, Bill, and Sirius all cheered.

"First of all, why am I the only one who thinks of the simplest plans? Second…Ha!" Percy gloated with a chuckle.

"Third of all, do you really think we're stupid enough to make only one copy? Fourth…Ha HA!" replied George as he held out his copy of the Ball. He quickly copied Percy and placed it in his pocket surrounded by anti-summoning charms.

"How many copies did you make?" shouted Bill.

"Now that is for us to know and you not to, brother dear," asked George with a snicker.

"That's enough," said Molly as Bill opened his mouth to shout again. Everyone turned their heads to her and waited. "It's nearly dinner time, so I think it's time for my kitchen to be empty so I can get to work."

"I agree. We should get home so I can start our dinner too. Molly, did you have a copy of that recipe you were telling me about?" asked Lily. Shortly after that the crowd separated and went to their homes.

Hermione had decided to stay at the Burrow for dinner to spend some time with her boyfriend. While Molly dominated the kitchen, Ron and Hermione went to sit in the garden together. Neither heard (nor felt) the spell hit Ron in the back as they left the house.

~~Grimmauld Place~~

Harry, holding Teddy, used the nappy bag Portkey to arrive back home. He looked down at the child in his arms and saw droopy eyes and a big yawn.

"I don't think so big guy. You've got a few hours before bed time, and if you take a nap now, you'll be up all night. How about we get some toys and play until dinner, okay?" he asked the baby who simply cooed at him. Harry chuckled as he climbed the stairs.

In the nursery he spread out a blanket on the floor and covered it in plush animals and toys. He set Teddy on his back on the floor before flopping down himself. He sat for a few minutes just watching the baby suck on his fist and giggling. When Teddy yawned widely Harry picked up a stuffed dog that was blue with pink polka dots and wiggled it above Teddy's head causing the baby to reach for the toy. Harry made a barking noise and ploughed the dog into Teddy's belly, wiggling it around, and pulling it back up before the child's hand could grasp it. Teddy laughed loudly, his baby shriek causing Harry to chuckle as well.

"You liked that did you?" Harry asked before repeating the movement a couple more times. Teddy was having the time of his life flailing about and trying to grasp the random toys Harry was poking him with.

All too soon, Lily called up the stairs that dinner was finished.

"All right bug, time for us men to go eat our fill. Then…bath time!" Harry said as he swung the baby up and gave him a very light toss into the air before catching him and cradling him to his chest while the baby giggled madly. Harry chuckled as he left the room and nearly collided with Sirius.

"Sounds like the sprog is having a good time; I was just going to come get you. Your mum didn't know if you heard her," he said.

Harry nodded, "Yep, I heard her. Let's head down."

The two of them trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen together. Lily had cooked a large pot of spaghetti and meatballs using a recipe she'd gotten from Molly. James was already at the table, knife and fork in his hands and an empty plate waiting in front of him.

"James why do you insist on acting like a five year old?" asked Lily from the stove.

"Are you sure you're back to normal dad? No lingering desire to build a fort or play hide and go seek?" teased Harry as he sat down. He'd placed Teddy in a bouncer chair on the table next to him and Sirius sat across from him, laughing loudly.

"Don't you even start; I am going to get you back so good that your grandchildren are going to be born embarrassed," James threatened.

"You can try," Harry said calmly. Sirius barked out another laugh.

"James, you do know you'd be forcing your own grandchildren to a life of embarrassment, right?" he asked. James shrugged.

"All right, dinner is served," said Lily, as she carried a hot pan of pasta to the table. A saucepan of red sauce and meatballs floated behind her. She directed it to the table and returned to the counter for the vegetables. When she returned with corn and a pitcher of Butterbeer half the pasta was piled on the guys' plates and only five meatballs remained.

"Hungry are you?" she asked sarcastically. She only received three grunts and mumbled replies as they continued to shovel food into their mouths. She served herself and began to eat when an owl flew down the fireplace and into the kitchen covered in soot. It flew straight to Lily bearing a slightly gritty, cream coloured envelope in its talons. Once it had delivered the letter it flew back out of the chimney.

"What's that?" asked Harry. Lily shrugged before turning it over and gasping. This drew James and Sirius' attention away from food and to her.

"What?" James asked anxiously as he watched Lily tear into the envelope. She dropped it on the table once she had pulled a thick bunch of paper out. Harry saw the envelope had a St. Mungo's seal on it.

"St. Mungo's?" he asked.

Lily gasped loudly. "I was accepted!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Sirius cried. "Accepted for what?" he asked James with a loud whisper. James shrugged, just as confused as Sirius.

"The Healer's program!" squealed Lily before she lunged to James and hugged him. "I'm accepted! I'm going to be a Healer! Merlin, I have to call Molly!" she finished as she jumped up and ran to the Floo.

Harry, James and Sirius all exchanged confused looks.

"When? How…Why?" stuttered James.

"I think we're all wondering those same questions James, thanks for stating them so eloquently," Sirius chuckled. James reached over and punched Sirius in the arm.

"I thought mum wanted to be a Potions Master…er, I mean a female version," Harry asked.

"That's what I thought too," James said. Lily returned then with a wide smile on her face.

"Molly's baking a cake and everyone is going to come over here to celebrate in an hour," she said.

"Er, Lily dear. Not that I'm not excited for you but when did you decided to…be a Healer?" asked James.

"The other day I was shopping with Molly before meeting up with Harry and Ginny to shop for the nursery things and I decided that the only reason I wanted to be a Potions Mistress was to challenge Severus, but now that I'm older and Harry's going to be an Auror I want to do something that can help him if he's hurt, so…Healer is what I ended up with. You're not mad are you?" she asked suddenly.

"No! I'm not mad, I'm very happy for you! Proud of you even. I was just wondering about the sudden change in what you wanted," James said with a smile.

"Well, I figured Harry will be working all day during the week, and you and Sirius will be working probably full time on Godric's Hollow and I'm not really interested in spending all my time rebuilding a house, so I thought, what can I spend my days doing? I can't keep shopping every day," Lily stated as she reheated her plate of food.

"Er, seeing as how we're all talking about this, I have a confession to make as well," Sirius said with a nervous smile.

"Uh oh, hide the Firewhiskey," James said loudly as he jumped up from his chair and ran to the cupboards. "Sirius, you don't need to resort to alcohol. We can make it through the exams, I swear, it isn't the end of the world!"

Harry and Lily stared at James while Sirius glowered.

"Not funny, Prongs," he said darkly.

James laughed loudly as he returned to his seat. "I beg to differ. Remember the last time you used that phrase on me and Remus? Seventh year, about a month before NEWTs you came to us and said you couldn't do it anymore. All the studying was driving you mad and if someone didn't help you pull a prank you'd drink yourself stupid until exams were over," James howled.

"Yeah, Remus said to shut up he was busy studying Arithmancy and if I bothered him again he was going to glue me to the ceiling of the Great Hall. You jumped up and ran to grab the EPB from the dorm and we ended up pranking all four common rooms with the same prank. A clock that, every hour on the hour, screamed _'STUDY BREAK!'_ and all the books in the room went black for ten minutes," Sirius said with a happy grin on his face.

"That was you two?" asked Lily with disbelief. "Even Dumbledore couldn't undo those charms for a week. They had to turn the Great Hall into an inter-house study room for the next week."

"Brilliant! I bet the Ravenclaws were so angry," Harry chuckled.

"Not just the 'Claws. Remus was furious. He wouldn't talk to us until we undid the charms. But I overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore later that week and she said that the study break alarm was actually doing the students some good. She had seen a significant drop in panic attacks and her stash of Calming Droughts were fuller than they'd ever been during a finals week. Dumbledore was actually reluctant to take it down and _that's_ why it took him so long. Remember, there were only two days left of tests and he figured anyone who flipped out in those two days would be fine," said James with a sideways grin.

"Anyway, Sirius had a confession to make," Lily prompted.

"Oh, right. I, uh, kind of acquired a job of sorts as well," Sirius said quickly. They all waited for a moment before Harry spoke up.

"And that job would be?" he asked.

"Trnsfgrtnprfssr," Sirius mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say what I think you said?" asked James.

"If you think I said 'Trnsfgrtnprfssr,' then yes. That's what I said," replied Sirius with a smirk.

"Funny, it kind of sounded like 'Transfiguration Professor', but knowing Minerva the way I do, she would never, in her right mind that is, hire _you_ to be a Professor, Padfoot," retorted James. Harry's jaw was hanging open as was Lily's.

"As a matter of fact, James, she would and she did. You may refer to me as _Professor_ Padfoot now, thank-you-very-much," said Sirius with a haughty smile. James stared at his friend.

"You won't last a single term," he said finally.

"Thanks for the overwhelming burst of confidence, oh best friend of mine," Sirius scowled.

"Is that why you've had all those mysterious meetings the last week or so?" asked Harry.

"Yep, Minerva wanted to test me out for a few things and we had to go over a bunch of paperwork. She's made Filius her Deputy and she's considering making me Head of Gryffindor if I have a good first year." At this James snorted. "What, you don't think I could be a good Head of House?" asked Sirius sounding strange.

"No, I think the Giant Squid would make a good Head of House. _You_, Sirius, would be a disaster of a Head of House. You'd favour the Gryffindors and totally annihilate Slytherin's house points. Not to mention you'd end up pranking them every class period," James said with a chuckle. Sirius frowned at his friend.

"Actually, I think Sirius would make a great Professor. He might have a hard time at first learning how to properly discipline the students, but he'd take his job seriously and treat the students' right. Especially now that Snape isn't there," said Harry. "Congratulations Sirius! If only I was going back to Hogwarts for the last year," he added sadly.

"Thank you, Harry. I appreciate the support. More than I thought I'd get from some people," he added with a glare at James.

"Well, I think this is a good thing for you Sirius. I'm proud of you. Taking such a tough job like that, it's going to be hard, but I think you'll be fine. You seem excited about it at least," said Lily. She had finished her dinner and picked up Teddy and was bottle feeding him.

"Thank you Lily," he said as he picked up his plate and hers before bringing them to the sink. Immediately, Kreacher showed up and began washing the dirty dishes. Sirius quickly left the room with a frown.

"What is wrong with him?" asked James as he sucked up the last of his pasta. Lily reached over and smacked him behind the head.

"His best friend is showing absolutely no tact, that's what's wrong with him. James Harold Potter, how could you say that to Sirius, he's your best friend!" she angrily whispered. She handed the baby to Harry before rounding back onto James. Harry, not wanting to see his parents fight, left the room and headed up to the drawing room where he found Sirius glaring at the Black family tapestry.

"Hey," Harry said as he entered the room.

"Hey," Sirius replied.

Harry sat down on the couch with Teddy and waited for the explosion. He didn't have long to wait.

"What the hell is his problem? Why can't he just congratulate me like he did for Lily and be happy for me? Maybe when I was twenty I wouldn't have been a good teacher, but I'm thirty nine now, I'm more responsible than I was back then. Yeah I have a sense of humour and like to prank people, but I know when to hold back. I know when to be an adult! I would be loads better at being a teacher and Head of House than the bloody Giant Squid," Sirius ranted. He went on for several minutes and when he finally stopped to take a breath Harry took that moment to speak up.

"Sirius, think about it this way, dad and mum only woke up a week ago. They were only twenty-one when they went to sleep and when they woke up…it wasn't like seventeen years had gone by for them. It was like waking up from a long nap. You have aged and matured, probably more than you would have if you hadn't have gone to Azkaban for twelve of those years. Dad doesn't understand that you are essentially seventeen years more mature than he is now. Give him some time to acclimate himself to the idea of you teaching and he might realize that you'd make a pretty damn good Professor. I remember you helping us kids with our homework before fifth year. You know your stuff and if you follow McGonagall's lesson plans, you'll be a great teacher," Harry finished.

"And if I don't follow her lesson plans?" Sirius asked with a weak smile.

"Then I'm guessing you'll struggle a little until she _forces_ you to follow them, then you'll be fine," Harry teased. Sirius smiled and chuckled a little.

"I wish there was a way to get that damn tapestry down. The house looks great by the way. I almost couldn't believe it was the same hell hole I grew up in when I first saw it. But that portrait of my mother and this tapestry…they just have to go," Sirius said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Well, I've had an idea of how to get your mum's portrait down but it's going to be difficult," Harry said. The two spent the next ten minutes discussing how to remove the offensive portrait until James and Lily came into the room. Lily was red faced and James looked properly chastised.

"Padfoot, mate, I—"

"That's Professor Padfoot, to you, thanks," replied Sirius scathingly.

"Er," James said while looking at Harry and Lily. Neither of them said anything and gave James a significant look. "Okay, Pro-Professor…Padfoot, I wanted to say I was sorry for the lack of support downstairs. I realize that you were excited about your new job, and my attitude was in poor taste. You would definitely make a better Head of House than the Giant Squid. So…I'm sorry," James finished lamely.

"Aww you had me at Professor Padfoot," Sirius said as he wiped away a fake tear. James rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Hello? Anyone up there?" called a voice from downstairs.

"No sorry, no one's home!" called back Sirius.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to eat this whole cake all by ourselves then," called Ginny. Harry could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Wait! I lied; I'm home, no one else but me, Sirius! More cake for me!" he cried as he ran out of the room. The three Potters chuckled as they left the room. James quickly followed Sirius so Harry pulled his mum aside and had a quick word with her and then the two went down to the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen there was a group of people sitting around the table where a modest sized cake was the centrepiece.

"Oh Molly, that cake is amazing! How did you make it on such short notice?" asked Lily.

"Well, dear, after cooking for so many years, you learn a few easy shortcuts. It was nothing really just a wave of the wand while I ate," she replied.

Harry went and sat by his friends and teammates.

"No one else smells it?" Ron asked with a scrunched nose.

"Smells what? All I smell is cake," said Harry.

"Dirty feet; It smells like unwashed socks in here. It's so bad its overpowering the cake smells. You really don't smell it?" asked Ron again.

"For the last time, Ron, no we don't smell it. I think it's just you," said Ginny.

"Let me get this straight. Ron smells dirty feet, and no one else does? For how long have you smelt it?" Harry asked.

"Since we got here I guess. It's been getting worse and worse," replied the red head.

"Has anyone thought to check the scoreboard? It should be four to two right now," Harry said.

"I'll run and go check," said Ginny. She darted to the fireplace and disappeared in a rush of green flames. A moment later she returned.

"Four to three, Ron, you've been pranked," she said.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a few counter-hexes and Ron suddenly grew horns.

"AHH!" he screamed drawing the attention to the room. Teddy started wailing in Harry's arms where he'd begun to nod off. Bill and Percy began to laugh loudly. Once the others caught on James and Sirius were guffawing, and Arthur had a wide grin on his face.

"Get 'em off me!" Ron shrieked as he pranced around holding his horns. They were bone white and growing out of his forehead near his hair line. For every spell Hermione tried they grew another inch. She finally stopped when they reached seven inches long.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't know how to get rid of them, and I don't want them to keep growing while I try different things. You're just going to have to wait while I research it," she said. Molly walked over and handed the group of kids' plates of cake. Ron sat down to sulk and inhale his cake but after he put the first bite into his mouth he spat it out.

"Blegh!" he cried as he wiped off his tongue with his shirt. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Ronald Weasley! That cake was perfectly fine," Molly cried.

"It tastes like nasty, dirty feet! Bill, Percy, you take this stupid curse off of me!" he shouted. All the adults were cracking up, as were some of Ron's own teammates.

"Not happening littlest bro," replied Bill as he savoured his bite of cake. "Sweet revenge," he muttered. Percy just laughed.

"Now boys really, must you continue this?" asked Molly.

"Molly dear, leave them be. Ron knew what he was getting into by joining a group in a prank war. The spells will either wear off in a little bit, or they'll be removed eventually. It's all in good fun, and Ron will get a chance to retaliate," said Arthur as he tried to hide his mirth at his son's misfortune. Molly huffed and went to sit by Lily and Fleur.

The impromptu party went on for a couple hours before the Weasleys went their way and only the Potters, Sirius, Hermione, and Teddy were left in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The cake had been annihilated and Kreacher was cleaning up the plates and cups.

"Why don't we head up to the Drawing Room? Mum, I wanted to talk to you about something," said Harry. After saying goodnight to Kreacher, which garnered a strange look from Sirius, they all filed up the stairs and into the drawing room. Hermione bid them all a good night before retiring to her bedroom.

"Harry I've been meaning to ask you a question. What does Ron and Ginny think of Hermione living here at your home? Was it just the two of you here before?" asked James.

"No, actually, before you guys…came back, Ron lived here too. Molly wasn't too pleased with it, but the other option was just Hermione and me here by ourselves and that seemed more improper than what we were actually doing. She'd also pop in at random intervals with the pretence to see if we had food, and weren't living in a slovenly hovel. When you all came back, Ron came to me in private and said he was going to move back home. He was tired of his mum popping in and staring at us suspiciously anyway. Besides, Hermione and I are like brother and sister; Ginny and Ron know the two of us would never be able to do anything. It would be too weird," Harry finished. The adults nodded. James and Sirius moved to the desk in the corner to chat and left Lily and Harry to coddle Teddy.

"So Harry, when do you think you'll go over your fifth year with us?" she asked him. Harry lifted Teddy's arms and made him wave at her while he answered.

"I'm not sure. I could go over it tonight, but I was hoping to have Sirius and dad see Remus and Tonks' portrait tonight. I'm still not sure how to get them into the nursery though," he said. Teddy yawned.

"I wish we could watch them see Remus for the first time," she murmured.

"I have the Invisibility Cloak in here from earlier today. Can you get them to put Teddy to bed?"

"Leave it to me," she grinned. "James, Harry and I are having a good conversation, will you put Teddy to bed for us?" she asked across the room. James looked up.

"But we're planning," he whined. She simply gave him a look and he sighed as he stood up. He plucked Teddy from Harry's arms and looked at Sirius. "Come on Padfoot, we'll continue our planning on the move." Sirius groaned as he stood up and followed James out of the room. Harry and Lily jumped up and grabbed the Cloak and followed the guys.

"Don't know why they couldn't have done this. It's not that hard to put a baby down and continue talking, see I'm doing it right now!" James complained.

"I think there's more to this than a good conversation James. Maybe they were thinking of our fight earlier and wanted us to…I don't know, be alone together," replied Sirius as he waggled his eyebrows. James laughed.

"No problem there, Siri dah-ling, we get plenty of _alooone_ time," James said with a wink. The guys both laughed as they entered the nursery. Harry and Lily gave each other a look and both rolled their eyes.

"I warned Remus, that if he saw those two enter the room to pretend like they weren't animated at first," Harry whispered. She grinned and the two followed the others into the baby's room.

"I always hated changing nappies," James said as he laid Teddy on the table.

"I'b wid you all da way, Pwogs," Sirius said thickly while pinching his nose. James shook his head before placing bubble head charms on them both. "Oh, good thinking mate!" Sirius exclaimed happily. Harry stifled a laugh. He remembered doing the same thing when he'd first started changing nappies.

Having changed his nappy and dressing him in his pyjamas, the two men placed Teddy in the cot. That was when they first saw the portrait.

"I miss him," James said softly.

"I miss them both," replied Sirius. "She was my cousin, ya know." The two stared at the painting for a moment before sighing and looking down at Teddy.

"He kind of looks like Remus, doesn't he?" asked James. Teddy blinked up at them and changed his hair to a messy black from his preferred turquoise.

"And now he looks like Harry. Acts just like Nymphy though," said Sirius. Harry saw Tonks open her mouth to shout, but Remus clasped his hand over her face before she made a noise. Harry shoulders shook.

Remus gave Tonks a look before they regained their original poses. Harry could see Remus' eyes glance down before he whispered, "Pst."

James looked around the room and then back at Teddy who was mimicking Sirius' nose now. Harry and Lily silently giggled.

"Pst," whispered Remus a little louder after he and Tonks changed to a less subtle pose. This time both James and Sirius glanced around the room.

"You hear that?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something a moment ago too. Think my wife and son are pranking us?" he asked quietly. Harry had to cover his mouth before he made a noise he was laughing so hard.

James and Sirius looked around the room for a few moments before finally going back to Teddy, whose hair was matching the orange monkey toy across the cot.

Harry could see Remus and Tonks hiding their own giggles. Then the two made a ridiculous pose before Remus went, "Pst!" again. James and Sirius glanced up and then around the room again.

"Okay I definitely heard something that time," James said.

"Me too," replied Sirius. They turned their backs to the cot and painting and slowly gazed around the room. They passed right over Harry and Lily's hiding spot near the door leading to Harry's room and Sirius even strode over to the hallway door and glanced out.

Remus and Tonks changed poses again so that Tonks was on Remus' back while Remus climbed the back of the sofa in the painting. "PST!" he whispered again, even louder than the last time.

James froze with his back to the painting while Sirius whipped around towards James with his mouth wide open in an 'O' and his eyes fairly wide as well.

"No…freaking…way!" he said. James slowly turned around and found Remus and Tonks laughing at them falling down over the sofa.

"Remus?" James whispered his eyes wide as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yep, Prongs, it's me," said the werewolf with a grin.

"Moony, it's really you," said Sirius as he began to grin.

"What no love for Tonks?" asked the pink haired woman.

"Oh, but Nymphy! You know we all lurve you!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Sirius Ira Cecil Black! I told you when I was seven never to call me that ever again!" she shouted. James, Remus, Lily and Harry all stared at Sirius stunned. Harry whipped off the Cloak.

"Your middle name is Ira Cecil?" he exclaimed before laughing hysterically. Lily pulled off the Cloak and frowned.

"Crap, now my blackmail is useless," she muttered. James had joined Harry on the floor laughing so hard he was crying.

"Nymphadora! How dare you!" Sirius shrieked finally after getting over the shock of Harry popping out of nowhere.

"We had a deal, Black. You broke it thinking I couldn't retaliate, and I could, so I did," she replied smugly.

"Ira…Cecil! Why did we never know this?" James roared. Remus had tears flowing and his head in Tonks' lap.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. My parents hated me from conception, not like they wouldn't condemn me to a lifetime of embarrassment too. I could have had a nice _normal_ middle name like James, or Lee, or John, but no, had to go with the ancient ancestor's hideously outdated family names," Sirius muttered to himself causing the laughter to get harder. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this," he finally said with an evil grin. "Wouldn't you say so, Lily-pad?" he asked Lily who immediately stopped laughing and glared at him.

"All right, I think it's time we took this to another room and let our son get some _undisturbed _sleep," said Tonks. "Harry can you take us off the wall and bring us with you?"

Harry picked himself off the floor and pulled the painting off the wall and the oddball group headed to the drawing room again.

They spent the next several hours chatting and reminiscing about the old days while Harry sat and listened. He laughed at all the great prank stories, mentally keeping notes about the best, and smiled sadly along with them all when they spoke about those who were no longer with them physically or mentally. Before the sun started to rise, Harry finally drifted off to bed, replacing the painting when he changed and fed the baby.

* * *

a/n: Hello All! Sorry again for the wait! Let me know how you think the James and Sirius relationship has been in this chapter. When I re-read it hit me how much I (unconsciously) emphasized their friendship in this chapter. Also...Sirius' nickname? Funny? Should I have left it a mystery or kept it this way? And what do you think of the new job for Sirius?

I love hearing what you all think! So **please review**...you know where the button is...don't make me do that arrow thing. It takes up too much space. lol

Thanks again to my awesome Beta,** Teufel1987**, for editing! You should all check out his story. I've been beta editing for him in return, and his story is pretty good.


	59. Death Eaters and Contractors

Chapter 59

* * *

"Wake up kiddo. Your dad wants us to go work on the Hollow for a bit today while your mum is filling out a million forms for the hospital. Get UP!" Sirius shouted as he started to tip the bucket of ice water he had conjured over Harry's head.

Harry had woken up immediately when Sirius had first entered the room, but had pretended to be asleep. As a consequence of this, Sirius didn't see the slight wave of the wand Harry made. A clear barrier was erected and when the several gallons of icy water poured down it was all re-directed to dump over Sirius' own head.

"AHHHH! Bloody hell that's cold!" he shrieked.

"Serves you right," mumbled Harry as he rolled out of bed and plodded into the nursery leaving a prancing shivering Sirius behind.

"Hello Lupins," he said as he picked up the baby. Remus and Tonks both said their greetings and the three adults chitchatted during the baby's nappy change.

Harry was focusing on thinking up new ideas for the prank war as he headed downstairs. He greeted his parents and Sirius. Teddy was being fussy and refused to take his bottle and Harry was getting frustrated.

"Here, let me try," Sirius said holding his arms out.

"You sure?" asked Harry as he handed the baby over.

"Sirius was the only one who could get you to eat when you were fussy," said Lily absently.

"I remember one time when you had this cold and wouldn't eat or take your potions. We had to call Sirius over at one in the morning so you'd take a fever reducer. For some reason, infants love Sirius Ira Cecil Black," James said with a grin. Sirius frowned.

"Are you going to say my whole name every time you need to talk about me?" he asked. Harry laughed.

"Of course, Sirius Ira Cecil! I've been trying to learn your middle name since our first year. If I had known it was as bad as Ira Cecil, I'd have tried much harder," James replied. Sirius rolled his eyes as he cooed at Teddy and slowly but surely got the baby to take his bottle.

"Now that's just spooky," Harry muttered as he watched his Godson merrily sucking down his milk, dribbling a little whenever Sirius made a face at him. Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry and returned to the baby in his arms. Lily chuckled.

"It was a horrible blow to a new mother's self esteem too. I spent hours trying to get you to calm down and in five minutes he had you dosed with potion and falling asleep," Lily replied. Sirius laughed and Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright, well I'm off to Mungo's. They have stacks of paperwork for me to fill out. It should take me until dinnertime so I won't be able to make dinner tonight, would one of you please cook?" she asked as she stood up.

"Kreacher can cook for Master's family," said the elf from the sink. Lily looked hesitant, but nodded.

"Very well, I should be home around seven, so you guys should be here around then too. I'll see you all later," she said as she kissed the top of Harry's head as she passed by him on the way to the Floo. Harry grinned.

"Have a nice day mum," he replied. After she left the room was quiet. James finished the sports section in the Prophet and laid the paper down. Harry pulled it toward him to catch up with the Cannons' past week. He may not follow them as religiously as Ron, but after nearly eight years of friendship, he couldn't _not_ know the latest scores or Ron would lecture him for hours. Sirius and James sat and chatted about Godric's Hollow for a while when Harry snorted.

"Skeeter … putting out another biography ... Heaven help whoever's reputation she's about to ruin this time," he muttered to himself as he slapped the paper down on the table. Just then the Floo flared up and Ron's head popped in.

"Harry? You there, mate?" he called.

"I'm right here. What's going on?" he asked the floating head.

"Hermione's busy again. I was wondering what you were up to today?" asked the red head.

"Well, dad, Sirius, and I were going to work on Godric's Hollow. Wanna join us?" Harry asked as he got a non-verbal go ahead from his dad to invite Ron.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over, thanks!" said Ron excitedly before pulling his head back. A moment later he was in the kitchen and pulling a plate of bangers to him.

"So what are Hermione and Ginny up to today?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hermione said she's got to do some research but refuses to tell me about what, and Ginny is working at the shop today with George," Ron replied with a banger half way to his mouth.

Across the table James stood up and brought his plate to the elf at the sink.

"I've got to pick up a few books in Diagon Alley before we start working. Harry I'm about 98% positive that we're going to have to hire a contractor to fix the roof and the upstairs floor. Are you willing to cover that until we get the Gringotts accounts figured out?" asked James.

"Yeah, sure, I can cover whatever we need. Supplies, contractors ... In fact, if we hire a contractor for Godric's Hollow, we should hire them for Sirius' island as well," Harry replied with a grin.

"Oh, I'd forgotten that … Good idea. Maybe they'll give us a discount. Can I use your owl?" asked James.

"Yeah sure," Harry whistled a low tune and a large brown Horned Owl flew into the kitchen. "Hello Marcel. Dad needs you to deliver a letter for him okay?" he said to the owl. Marcel turned his large, piercing yellow eyes towards James who took a step back and shivered. Sirius' jaw dropped when he looked at the owl.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the two adults.

"It's like he's staring into my soul," Sirius whispered not taking his eyes off the bird. Ron burst out laughing.

"I felt the same way, mate, the first time I saw him. But he's harmless. The eyes just take some getting used to," he said. James walked over with an envelope in his hands and slowly raised his hands to the birds' leg. Just as he was about to tie it to Marcel the bird spread his wings and screeched loudly, flapping towards James but keeping his hold on Harry's arm.

James screamed and fell backwards to the floor covering his face and flopping away from the bird. Ron and Harry burst out laughing while Sirius dove under the table. After a few seconds James stopped his scooting and uncovered his face while Sirius poked his head out from under the table to see the bird calmly preening itself. Still on Harry's arm.

"You train him to do that?" asked James with a frown.

"Nope, he does that some times when someone offends him," Harry chuckled while Ron gasped for breath after laughing so hard.

Sirius muttered, "Demon bird," as he crawled out from under the table. James handed the envelope to Harry saying, "He's your owl, and I'd prefer to keep my body intact." Chuckling, Harry tied the letter to Marcel and the bird flew up the stairs to the owl chute.

"I'm going to head over to Diagon Alley now. I'll meet you three and the babe over there in about a half an hour," said James.

"Hold on, I'll join you," said Sirius as he handed the baby to Harry. Harry tickled Teddy's tummy for a moment and then looked at Ron.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring a baby to a practically condemned house while we work on fixing it up?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it…I wonder what mum and Fleur are doing today," replied Ron. Harry finished eating and gathered up Teddy's things while Ron ran home and asked if Molly could babysit. He returned with a hearty yes, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to spend more time with his dad and Sirius but knew he needed to be responsible with Teddy as well. After dropping the baby off with Molly, they Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

For the first hour the guys worked on ripping up carpet, throwing into piles and Vanishing it and various other piles of ruined items. They stayed on the first floor and stairwell, preferring to wait until the contractor showed up to assess the damage to the second floor's stability. While they worked Harry and Ron shared various stories from Hogwarts.

During their midmorning break a loud pop sounded near the front door. Harry jumped up holding out his wand, as did Ron.

"What is with you two? It's probably just the contractor," said James as he headed towards the front door. Harry and Ron sheepishly put their wands back into their pockets and went to sit down. A huge blast burst through the air and the three left in the living room jumped to their feet and ran towards where they'd seen James disappear in a cloud of smoke and debris.

"DAD!" Harry shouted.

"Accio James!" shouted Sirius. A body flew through the air towards them and they heard shouts from outside. Ron quickly sent a Notice-Me-Not charm towards the hole in the front door so no one would come through.

"He's inside! Get him!" Yelled a voice,

"Wait, surround the house! Gaur, set up the wards, _now_!" a rough voice, sounding familiar to Harry replied.

"Reitzman, that way! Landey, that way!"

"You sure this is a good idea Travers?"

Sirius Enervated James who coughed as he sat up.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"That was _so_ _not_ the contractor dad! It's the remaining Death Eaters. They must have intercepted Marcel," said Harry.

"We have to get out of here," said Ron as he attempted to Apparate out. When he didn't move, he glanced at the others in fright. "Anti-Apparition wards," he muttered.

"We could try to capture them. There are only a handful of people outside which is about the same amount of left over Death Eaters we've been getting word about. This could be our chance to finally get rid of them all," Harry said.

"How the bloody hell do you plan on getting them? They set up wards now so we can't escape!" asked Ron.

"Exactly, wards might mean we can't escape, but neither can they!" Harry exclaimed. He thought for a minute before whispering, "Dad, you go upstairs and set up an illusion that the floor is still there in the nursery. Ron, Sirius, you go into the study and set up an area where they'll be trapped, knock them out as they fall in, anything. I know you can do it. Also disillusion yourselves, you too dad. I'm going to wait for them to see me and let them chase me upstairs. Dad when you see me, create an illusion of me running into the nursery, while I disillusion myself and hide behind that old sofa that's still up there. Everyone understand their parts? Good, whistle softly when you're done getting ready. I'll hold them off until I hear it and whistle back, okay? Go!"

The other three nodded and headed off into the directions Harry had assigned them while he went around and cast several spells. He spelled the back door and windows with heavy locking enchantments and anti-breaking charms and set a password key to them so only he could undo the spells, similar to the snake prank he'd played on the Weasleys at his party. This made it so the Death Eaters could only enter the house through the hole in the wall where the front door had been where he'd removed Ron's Notice-Me-Not charm.

Harry waited several minutes, hearing both his dad and Ron whistle to him they were ready. He whistled back shortly and then waited. After another minute or so, he heard cursing by the backdoor and thumps as people attempted to jump through windows only to find them unbreakable. Harry sniggered to himself and heard Ron thump Sirius from the other room where they had obviously watched someone's failed attempt to crash through.

Slowly but surely he could see through the windows the Death Eaters gather and gesture to the windows and back door. He counted eight robed figures. One pointed to the front of the house and one person ran around the house. Harry tensed waiting for the one person to come through the wall, but the Death Eater returned to the group pointing towards the direction he'd come from and nodding. The group made their way to toward the front of the house cautiously. Harry readied himself facing away from the front door heading from the kitchen into the living room where the staircase was.

Only a moment later he heard a shout from the front door and glanced over his shoulder before bolting for the stairs. The eight black robed men fell for it and started to chase him. As he'd hoped they fought a bit at the bottom of the stairs which gave him a moment's head start to get up them and behind the sofa. As soon as he rounded the banister at the top he waved his wand and disappeared before leaping behind the rotten sofa. Just in time too, for as soon as he landed, Travers arrived. He watched as a slightly shimmering Illusion glanced over its shoulder and bolted for the nursery. Travers shouted and ran after it, the others following on his heels. The first five through the door fell through a fake floor, which caused the last three guys to stop dead in their tracks. James and Harry took care of them though by stunning them from behind, letting them fall through the floor.

The whole 'battle' was over in minutes and Harry watched as Ron summoned the eight wands to himself as Sirius went around and completed the Stunning process and binding them with Anti-Disapparition jinxes. Harry sent a Patronus message to Kingsley and the Head Auror, Robards. James waved his wand a few times and removed the widespread Anti-Apparition ward.

"Help's on their way. I can't believe we finally caught them all!" Harry cried as he slapped Ron on the back in excitement. The two jumped around acting like kids when they heard several more pops outside. All four raised their wands and crept to the doorway.

"Harry?" called out a familiar deep voice.

"It's just Kingsley," Harry sighed in relief. "In here!" he shouted back. Shortly, the room was filled with the Minister of Magic, Head Auror Robards, and five more Aurors.

"Sorry, Kingsley, but I gotta verify you are who you say you are. What was that meeting with the Ministers from around the world actually about?" Harry asked.

"They all wanted to fight over who got to hire your Dark Wizard arse kicking skills next," Kingsley laughed. Ron, James, Sirius, Robards, and the rest of the Aurors all laughed loudly while Harry blushed.

After fifteen minutes of questioning Harry and the others, the Aurors took away the eight prisoners each clapping Harry on the back and congratulating him.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, well done. An Auror cadet capturing eight criminals singlehandedly is a rare, if never heard of feat. You'll probably get some kind of award and—"

"Erm, sir," Harry interrupted his boss. "It wasn't exactly singlehanded. I had help from my dad, godfather, and best friend. It would be wrong to claim that I did it all by myself," Harry finished modestly. Ron sniggered behind his hand.

"Er, right, well, you're going to need to come in and fill out the paperwork for this, cadet. Gotta get these things done right," Robards muttered.

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind coming in an hour early tomorrow and filling out the paperwork then. Right Harry?" asked Kingsley. Harry nodded and Robards grunted.

"Very well then. Be sure to fill it all out correctly, good day," he finished before nodding to them all and turning to leave. Kingsley chuckled and saluted the four of them before following Robards.

"Sheesh, can you say personality disorder?" said Sirius.

"Yeah, what was with that guy? He heard the whole story and knew it wasn't just you here," said Ron.

"He's the Head Auror, Gawain Robards. He took over after Scrimgeour became Minister and was able to fake his way through the Thicknesse regime. Kingsley's told me he wants to replace him but there aren't enough competent people so he stays. The worse part is Robards' been trying to get himself positioned so he can take over the DMLE by training me to be the best Auror out there and boosting his career using me. So far I've avoided it, but today was close. He doesn't want to use anyone but me in some sort of Press Release by awarding me with something or other and making himself out to be this amazing trainer when in reality he's done pretty much nothing in training me or the other cadets," said Harry.

Just then a pop was heard outside. Harry raised his wand and walked to the gaping hole and looked out. A man was staring at the house in astonishment. He caught sight of Harry and shook his head for a second before calling out.

"Are you James Potter? I'm Gerard Luminati, the contractor. Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," said the man as he stepped into the house.

"Er, I'm James. Over here, that's my son, Harry, this is Sirius Black, and Ron Weasley," replied James.

The guys spent the next hour looking over the house and letting Gerard assess the damages while Ron and Harry ran out to buy some Muggle Take-out and bring home lunch for them all.

After lunch the guys sat around and Gerard talked about their options.

"I'll be completely honest with you, James," Gerard began. "It would be easiest and cheapest to tear her down completely and build from the ground up. It wouldn't be impossible to do repairs, but it would take longer and cost more in the long run. We'd be able to basically copy the blueprints so you'd essentially have the same house, just new. Maybe even add on some things you may want. You mentioned a library and dining room, and you could have more bedrooms," he finished.

"How long would it take if we do repairs versus a total rebuild?" asked Harry.

"Well, repairs would be about six months at the least. If we rebuild completely we could be done in about three at most. The reason for that is that it takes a while to assess where the worst of the damage is, and safely repair that before moving on to the easier stuff like new drywall and carpeting. Repairs on a house this bad off would require a team of experts to assess damages and do the big repairs, then a team of grunts to do the minor stuff. If we start over completely, we can bypass the experts completely saving you gallons of Galleons. Does that make sense?" asked Gerard.

"Yes actually it does make sense but I would like to discuss it with my wife before any final decisions are made though. Sirius and Harry have another job they'd like to discuss with you though," James said waving his hand towards the other two.

Sirius spent a few minutes explaining the Island, where it was located and the specifics.

"We were wondering if you could have a large house, probably more like mansion or manor, built before Christmas on this island," said Sirius.

"Well, our firm is a mite small to be working on two big projects at the same time. I'd say yes, we could get the Potters' home built, and then your island home built, by Christmas, but if we're doing the repairs on this house instead of re-building then I'm not sure we could be finished by Christmas unless we wait on this one and do yours first. Not that I'm trying to push Mr. Potter in a certain direction, his house is up to him, we just don't have that many people working for us this soon after the war," said Gerard.

"Well, if it helps to know, I think I'm leaning towards re-building this house. I just have to make sure my wife feels the same way," replied James.

"Okay, well, _assuming_ the Potter's do go for the re-build, we could have both projects done…right around Christmas time. We could even split the workers towards the end to do the small things like carpet and flooring and be done a couple weeks early." Gerard waved his wand and a stack of parchment floated to his lap. He handed the papers to James and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, these are my figures for a re-build using the same foundation, maybe a little altering of the original foundation to add some more space. If you and your wife decide on adding some rooms, we will of course revaluate the plans and provide a new estimate. The second sheet details the estimates for repairing the house, if you decide on that instead.

"Mr. Black, these are spread sheets with various numbers. These numbers are of course subject to change, yadda, yadda." Gerard looked at his watch. "Merlin's balls! I just realized how late it is, and my wife was expecting me an hour ago! We can make a second meeting with you, Mr. Black, to work on blueprints and floor layouts on another day. You know where to reach me via Owl post and Floo so I'll just let you guys get on with your discussions. I hope to do business with you in the future; it was nice meeting you Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Weasley. Good day," Gerard finally finished talking and walked back out of the building and disappeared.

The guys spent a little while discussing all the options they had before switching to talking about Sirius' island house.

"What do you want it to look like Sirius?" asked Ron.

"Well, I know I want it to fit everyone comfortably, so it'll have to be fairly large. I'm guessing eight to ten bedrooms. Not to mention I need a pool," Sirius said with a grin.

"Erm, Padfoot, you live on an island…surrounded by water…in the Caribbean. Why do you need a pool?" asked James.

"Hello? Have you ever swum in the ocean? You find sand in places you didn't even know you had for days! And the chaffing! Ye gods the chaffing! Nope, I demand a pool, large and deep and a hot tub nearby as well," he finished with a grin.

"Well, we have to have some Muggle toys too. Like a large, loud entertainment system complete with Playstation and hundreds of movies. And a game room with poker, pool, fooze, and air hockey tables. Maybe a dart board and a Muggle Arcade like at my birthday party. OH! And a personal bar complete with many types of liquor," said Harry with a huge smile.

"What about magic, won't that disrupt the Muggle things?" asked Ron.

"Not if you do it right," said Harry with a wink.

Sirius stood up and stretched. "I think it's time to head home. We got a lot done today, I think the only area that's left is the cellar and we can do that one tomorrow," he grunted. "Besides, Harry owes us another memory night or two."

"Yeah, fifth year is O.W.L.s year, I can't wait!" James said with a laugh as the others stood up.

After Harry retrieved Teddy, the four of them, minus Ron, returned home where James and Sirius spent a few hours regaling Harry with stories of pranks they'd played at Hogwarts, and stories of James' parents.

"Grandma Potter was an Unspeakable?" Harry said with surprise.

"Yep, and your Grandfather coached the Montrose Magpies for twenty years," James replied proudly.

Harry just stared for several moments before he grinned.

"Where did they live?" Harry asked. "You mentioned Haven something a few days ago."

"Meadow Haven? Yes, that was my parents' home. Not quite your average Malfoy Manor, but it was quite the home. There were enough rooms there so Sirius, Remus and the rat, could all have their own rooms when they came over each summer. Dad even fortified the detached apartment over the duelling arena so Remus could transform safely at our house. We guys had the whole upstairs level to ourselves, and we even crafted some stairs off my balcony so we could sneak out to the pool at night," James said with a grin.

"James, mate, we should go check it out. Remus told me a couple years ago that the house was still there. He'd checked up on it every couple years, made sure it was still standing and everything. I believe he said the elves were still there and keeping it up well enough," said Sirius, who was bouncing in excitement.

"Yeah, let's do it tomorrow. We can bring Lily with us too. I'm sure she'd be interested to see the old place," replied James.

A couple hours later Lily showed up just as the guys were finishing dinner. James jumped up to take her bag from her and give her a kiss.

"Hello, sweet heart, how was Mungo's?" he asked as she plopped down un-ladylike into a chair with a huff.

"I never knew paperwork could be so exhausting," she said, placing her hand on her forehead. A plate of salmon filet with sides of steaming broccoli and cheese and baked potato was set in front of her by Kreacher. "Oh, wow this looks amazing!" she exclaimed before digging in. She bit into the fish and closed her eyes in delight.

"Oh, this is almost better than…um, never mind," she finished glancing at Harry who frowned and then, eyes widening, groaned in disgust.

"I really didn't need that image, mum, thanks," he said while shaking his head. James and Sirius guffawed loudly.

"I'm sorry! I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I thought since all I'd be doing was paperwork, I'd get a lunch break, but I barely got one bathroom break and that was because I was doing a potty dance," she said rolling her eyes and eating more salmon. After several more bites, she slowed down and asked between bites, "So how was your day, boys?"

She finished her meal to the tales of capturing Death Eaters and talking to contractors.

"So we need to make a decision about rebuilding or repairing?" she asked. James nodded.

"Well, I love that house, but if it costs less to rebuild, then I guess that's what we'll do. And this was I can get my library and an actual dining room," she said happily. "Maybe we can even add more rooms too."

"Yeah, this is possible. Well, Sirius is also making plans for his Island House with the same contractors. I'm glad you like the idea of just rebuilding, because if we want to have an island Christmas at Marauder Paradise, we'd need a house built by December, and if we chose to repair our house, Sirius' wouldn't be finished by then…unless we hired a different contractor," James said. "Anyway, all this house talk got me and Sirius remembering Meadow Haven, and we figured we'd all go there tomorrow and check it out, see if it needs some work done too."

Lily looked thoughtfully at him. "That's a good idea," she said.

"Do we own any other properties? Just out of curiosity," Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't think we do. My parents' home went to Petunia, who I'm sure sold it immediately. James' parents left Meadow Haven to us, and they gave us the Godric's Hollow cottage before they died. Did they have any other homes, James?" asked Lily.

"Not that I know of. But my Great Uncle Thomas might have left a house to my dad at some point. I'd have to check with Gringotts. Other than that, I don't think so. Why do you ask Harry?" he finished.

"Well, I know I inherited everything from both of you and Sirius and I'm managing Teddy's inheritance also. What with the war and my feud with the Goblins right after the war, I've never had the chance to talk with an advisor at Gringotts about my inheritance. Maybe after we visit Meadow Haven, we should go figure out the finances with Gringotts tomorrow too. That way you all don't have to keep asking me for money."

"Feud with the Goblins," Lily stated in disbelief. "I think it's about time you continued with your fifth year memories tonight."

"Agreed," said James and Sirius in unison.

* * *

A/N: Wow...I am very sorry it's been so long. My only excuses are life, school, and my good friend Coni came up from Chile for a month. I'll tell you all what I told my awesomely patient beta **Teufel1987**, I'm done with classes in about 2 weeks and hopefully will be writing much more often. If it helps to understand my school stress, I've been working on one video project for the last month (and putting off my other 4 projects that are due next week) and I finally finished it today! I'm literally taking a 20 minute break from homework and posting this since Teufel got it back to me so fast. Please Review! I love hearing from you all!


	60. She Ate the Toad!

Chapter 60

* * *

After Lily finished a second plate of salmon, Harry fire called the Weasleys and asked if they wanted to join him and his family for more memories. They all agreed since Ginny reminded them it was the year Harry started the DA and the fight at the Ministry. Harry let them know he'd be in the drawing room when they arrived and pulled his head out of the fireplace. He wandered upstairs to the nursery with his godson and got the babe ready for bedtime.

"Remus, Tonks, we'll be going over more memories tonight, so if Teddy wakes up, call Kreacher again like last time, alright?" he asked the portrait. Tonks smiled down at her son, and Remus replied.

"Of course Harry. What year are you reviewing tonight?" he asked.

"Fifth year; it's going to be hard what with the Ministry fight and Sirius supposedly dying. The Weasleys are joining us, so I've got to go find Hermione quick before we start," he finished. He cuddled Teddy for a few minutes and gave him a kiss on the head before laying him down. He turned on the musical Phoenix and dimmed the lights. He could already see Teddy's eyes drooping, which made Harry smile as he looked back from the doorway. The door clicked shut quietly and Harry headed for Hermione's room.

"Hermione?" he asked after knocking. "You in there?" He pushed the door open a crack and saw the dark room. Her bed was empty so he closed the door and went to the Drawing room. When he couldn't find her there either he went down to the Kitchen just in time to see Ron arrive. Ron and Ginny hadn't seen the brunette all day either, so Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. His Patronus made the cramped kitchen gleam brightly.

"Tell Hermione, 'we're going over fifth year soon. Thought you might want to be here for that. Let us know where you are and when you'll be home,' end message." The Patronus nodded once to Harry before dissolving to mist and flying away through the northern wall. "Should I have added anything to that?" asked Harry.

"Nah. She'll understand. I wonder where she is, usually she tells one of us where she's going," replied Ron.

"Oh well, let's head upstairs. She'll respond eventually," said Ginny.

The three took off and raced for the stairs.

Ginny entered the Drawing room at a full run and blasted into Sirius who was standing several feet in the doorway, knocking them both to the ground. Seconds later Harry, then Ron burst into the room and fell into the pile of Ginny and Sirius. All four were laughing and trying to stand when Hermione's otter Patronus flew into the room.

"At Hogwarts; be home in a few minutes. Brining McGonagall with me," it replied in Hermione's voice.

"OW, Ron you're on my hair!" yelped Ginny.

"Well, maybe if your hair didn't reach your arse..." said Ron.

"Oh! Merlin that tickles!"

"Who's touching my knee?"

"Ow! Geroff me!"

"Bloody hell, that tickles! Stop it!"

The four continued to scramble around on the floor trying to escape each other's limbs while the other adults in the room just guffawed and remained where they were. It took a few minutes, but once Ginny's and Sirius' hair were untangled and Harry had finished his laughing fit after being tickled, the four found places to sit far from each other. Ron glaring at Ginny and Sirius rubbing his scalp.

"Well, that was…utterly embarrassing," said Harry.

"What was embarrassing?" asked Hermione as she walking into the room. Minerva followed her and sat next to Molly.

"Nothing," muttered Ginny, Ron, Sirius, and Harry.

"We'll tell you later," Lily whispered. James sniggered into his hand.

Harry blushed and picked up the notebook Hermione had filled up with all the timelines he needed to remember and scanned the page for his fifth year.

"Ahem, well, I guess I'll start with the summer before. I guess I was having a hard time what with Cedric's death and everything. I basically spent the first half of my summer trying to find news about both the Wizarding World and the Muggle world, hiding from my relatives by walking around the neighbourhood, and sleeping. Or, well, trying to sleep. I had a lot of nightmares about Cedric, and a strange recurring dream about a long, dark hallway that ended in a locked door.

"One evening I got into an argument with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and went to the park for a while. On my way home I ran into Dudley and his gang of idiots." Harry pulled the Pensieve to himself and started filling it with a couple strands of memories. Once he was done, he sat back in his chair.

"Let's go watch me kick some Dementor…bum," he finished lamely when Lily glared at him. The guys all sniggered as everyone stood and placed a finger into the bowl.

Many minutes later, the group of fourteen people was sitting back down.

"I cannot believe they were about to expel you for defending yourself! You saved Dudley's life and your own and they jump right to expelling you?" Lily ranted. Harry grinned. He never got tired of hearing his parents defend him for all the unjust things that happened in his life.

"What I can't believe is how you carried your fat lump of a cousin all that way by yourself," Ron said grabbing Harry's arm. "You must have some muscle in there after all!" he finished wiggling Harry's arm.

"I'll have you know, I'm much stronger than I look, thank you," replied Harry as he yanked his arm out of Ron's grip. George and Percy chuckled.

"What I'm surprised about is how much spunk ol' Figgy had! Did you see her whacking Dung with her bag? No wonder Dung was afraid of her after that night!" Sirius guffawed along with George and Bill.

"You think he was scared of Mrs. Figg you wait until you see how scared of me he was during my sixth year and last year," Harry replied darkly. Ron chuckled.

"So what happened after you received that last letter from the Ministry?" asked Ginny.

"Well I argued with my uncle some more and then Aunt Petunia got a Howler that said 'Remember my last, Petunia' and she told my uncle he wasn't allowed to kick me out because the neighbours would ask questions. Then she sent me to my room, and I wrote a couple of letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius demanding to know what was going on and when I'd get to leave Privet Drive."

"Yeah you told Hedwig to peck us until we answered you. Those pecks hurt, mate," Ron said while rubbing his hand.

"Who was the Howler from?" asked Lily.

"Dumbledore," was all Harry said.

He then told them all about his rescue from his relatives' house and meeting Tonks for the first time. Everyone who'd known Tonks had sad looks on their faces as he described her personality and her surprisingly endearing clumsiness. He thought for a moment.

"Professor?" he asked. "Is it possible I could save some memories of Remus and Tonks and when Teddy is old enough I could show them to him? I know when I was younger I would have loved to see memories of my parents," he said. Minerva looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, at some point in the future I'm sure I won't mind loaning you the Pensieve again. But until then I'll keep a look out for another one that might be for sale. They're frightfully expensive and very rare, but if I find one, I'll let you know, all right?" she said. Harry nodded and thanked her.

He went on to describe arriving at Headquarters, shouting at his friends, and the couple weeks leading up to his hearing. He made sure to mention the first talk he'd had with various Order members the first night at the house, the cleaning war they waged on the house (he made sure to mention the locket specially), and Mrs. Black's portrait. He got to the day of the hearing and emptied more memories into the bowl.

"I'm starting the memories when I walk into the courtroom so I'll explain quickly about that morning. Arthur and I arrived and had just sat down in his office when a co-worker arrived to tell us the hearing had been moved up to eight o'clock and was being held instead in Courtroom Ten. I was five minutes late by then so we rushed down to the Ministry dungeons. I think that about covers it," Harry said. They all stood up once again and were sucked into the memory.

When the large group came out of the Pensieve each took their seats fuming. Harry could almost see the steam coming out from people's ears, as if the whole group had taken several doses of Pepper-Up Potion all together.

"So let me get this straight," James spoke first. "They fired Dumbledore from the Wizengamot and spent several weeks defaming you and Dumbledore in the newspapers. Then when you were attacked by two dark creatures and successfully defended yourself and your Muggle cousin from the creatures, they charged you with breaking the statue of secrecy, decided to expel you and snap your wand without a trial or even coming to your house for an explanation or a chance to defend your actions?" he asked.

"Correct," Harry replied so James nodded once and continued.

"Then when Dumbledore reminded Fudge that the Ministry held no authority when it came to expelling students, they decided to hold a hearing, which turned into a full trial by Wizengamot where they called you a liar, a show off, and an attention seeker. Fudge tried to keep any evidence in your favour out of the courtroom by changing the time and place of the trial so you and anyone who could defend you might miss it altogether. Then they avoided actually addressing _why_ you were there, merely addressing the fact that you _were_ there in front of them after breaking the law, making you look even worse in their eyes," he stated. Harry nodded.

"Luckily Dumbledore anticipated Fudge's sneaky, unfair trick and showed up early. During the trial Dumbledore easily proved you innocent by providing a witness, and showing the other members of the Wizengamot how wrong the trial was for you. When he realized he was losing Fudge blatantly stated, and in doing so admitted, that he changed laws to work in his favour. After that they all voted to clear you of all charges." Again Harry nodded.

"What I don't understand is how that bastard ever held office, let alone for so long?" James yelled.

The other people in the room all started talking at once about how corrupt and utterly wrong the government was. Harry sat back and listened half-heartedly to all the shouts and anger on his behalf. As good as it made him feel to know he had people on his side, all the events they were getting angry over were in his past. He had mostly got over the unjustness of that trial and for the most part wanted to leave it in the past. He understood that his parents wanted to know more about his life but the simultaneous story telling yet withholding information was grating on his patience. He just wanted to be done with all the memories of his own past. Reliving it all just reminded him of how unfair his lack of a childhood was.

He sighed slowly and waited for the shouts to die down. Soon enough everyone was sitting quietly waiting for Harry to talk but someone else did instead.

"You know Harry, a lot of what was said about that summer and following school year was libellous. You could sue a lot of people and businesses for what they said about you since in the end you were telling the truth and their lies only made life harder for you and allowed You-Know-Who more time to gain power. You might even be able to go after the Wizengamot for stress and unjust accusations. Fudge broke laws to bring you to trial like he did; you could easily get him put in Azkaban," Percy said.

"I don't want to bring all this back up. They accused me once of being an attention seeker, I'd rather not prove them right. It's over and done with, I just want to move on," Harry replied.

"That may be true Harry but think of it this way. The Wizarding World was never told of that attack and subsequent trial. They don't know how corrupt the Wizengamot is and bringing it all back up now could open a lot of eyes. You could help change laws to be fairer and make it harder for the government officials to succumb to bribery, selfishness, bigotry, racism..." Hermione trailed off.

"There are some things you don't exactly know about either, Harry, things that the Minister said when no one else was around." Percy took a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "The Minister was hoping he could snap your wand and extend your punishment to Azkaban," he said bluntly. Everyone gasped. "I overheard Fudge and Malfoy talking after the trial when I went to bring paperwork for Fudge to sign. I heard them talking about the upcoming school year and their plans to take over the school with Umbridge. I heard Malfoy getting up to leave and I hid in a supply closet near the Ministers office until he was gone. I'm not sure what would have happened if they'd caught me listening," Percy finished shakily.

"Son, can you show us your memory of this?" Arthur asked quickly. Percy nodded and pulled out his wand.

They all arrived in a small corridor with doors leading off into small cramped offices every couple feet. They could see a younger Percy standing several feet away.

"Wiggins, do you have an extra copy of Form 39-G?" asked a flustered Percy as he fumbled with a large stack of paperwork, a briefcase, and two cups of tea.

"Yeah," said a distracted man with a receding hair line.

Percy waited for a few moments before asking, "Could I get it from you please?"

"Sure," said Wiggins, his nose still in a book titled Laws and Why We Need Them.

Percy tried to readjust the pile of paperwork and dropped a large chunk of it. He sighed and replied to Wiggins, "Getting it today would excellent." He placed the tea cups on the flat end of the briefcase, waved his wand so it all floated in mid air while he bent over to restack the paperwork.

"Here," said Wiggins, nose still in the book and a packet of stapled paperwork in hand waving it in front of him. Percy stood up but in the process bumped his head into the floating briefcase which sent the tea cups and their contents flying into the office and drenching Wiggins, his book, and Form 39-G.

"Damn it Weasley! You clumsy sod!" Wiggins shouted.

"Oh calm down man," Percy mumbled as he waved his wand and siphoned up the tea. He plucked the forms he'd come for from Wiggins hand, pocketed the empty tea cups, and grasped the briefcase before heading off down the hallway, Wiggins' mumbling growing faint as they left the area.

"My apologies, I'd forgotten that incident else I would have skipped it," Percy muttered to the group.

"It's alright, Perce, we got to see you mess up at work. My life is complete now," George chuckled. The others smiled as Percy frowned at George and rolled his eyes.

"The next part is where I overheard the Minister and Malfoy talking," Percy said.

They watched as Percy made his way to the Minister's office and pause outside the door before leaning in cautiously.

"Damn that infernal Dumbledore! And damn Harry Potter! I cannot believe after all that work to get the damn boy expelled and he bloody well gets off scot free. I need a whiskey," Fudge said vehemently. The Percy that was eavesdropping frowned. He then waved his wand at the door and the group saw a one sided window appear in the wood. They could now see into the office and see exactly what was going on. Everyone was astonished that rule abiding Percy would know such a questionable Eavesdropper spell. At the look George and Bill gave him Percy shrugged.

"I had to learn something from all those years of being the butt of everyone's joke," he said.

"Our wittle Percy is so…naughty! I'm so proud," George said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Sh!" Hermione said as she saw Malfoy open his mouth to speak.

"Minister, I'm sure you understand why I'm here today. The, ah, _funds_ I donated to your cause had specific guidelines that needed to be fulfilled in order for them to remain in your account—"

"Yes, yes, Lucius I know. The boy is free, his wand intact, and he's not in Azkaban where he's supposed to be. I'll write you a banknote in a moment," replied Fudge wearily.

"On the contrary, Cornelius, I have another plan. I'll just refrain from donating the usual amount and the previous funds can go for this plan as well," said Lucius smoothly. He swirled the liquid in his glass and peered at the Minister.

"And what does this plan entail, Lucius?" Fudge asked warily.

"Oh, just another way to further discredit Dumbledore and possibly take control of Hogwarts, but if you're not interested, I can just take my banknote and—"

"Now let's not be hasty. You know my terms. I hear your ideas and then have the opportunity to agree or not. So…let's hear it. Any chance to make Dumbledore more of a laughing stock I'm ready to hear," Fudge said with an evil twittering laugh.

"Of course Minister. Well according to my sources Dumbledore has had very poor results in hiring this year's buffoon of a Defence instructor. With the history of the position, no one really wants to risk their lives and futures by taking the job. The last several years have been testament to this. A werewolf, that autograph loving fool Lockhart, Quirrell the Stuttering mess, and let's not forget Adams who barely made it past the first week before he had that emotional breakdown and moved to Siberia to live with the penguins or some such nonsense. And last year's professor was a complete nut job. My son said Moody actually used _Unforgivables_ on the students with Dumbledore's permission.

"I've also heard through gossip mongering of my wife and her friends, who learned this from their own children, that Dumbledore hasn't been inspecting any of the teachers. He allows them to teach whatever they feel like regardless of the OWL and NEWT exams. Classes like Divination, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures have all become jokes. There used to be standards when it came to hiring, for example anyone wishing to work at the school in a teaching position must have an OWL and a NEWT in the subject they wished to teach. But Hagrid, for example, was expelled in his third year. He most definitely does not meet standard requirements, but because he is Dumbledore's pet he was _given_ the teaching position. [Harry bristled at this and felt the desire to punch Lucius across the nose.] I looked up the records and the oaf didn't even apply, Dumbledore just asked him and then hired him.

"Also, did you know that in the last seventy years _three_ classes have been cut from the curriculum? There used to be a Wizarding Customs class to teach the incoming students the customs and beliefs of Wizards. Think of how beneficial this could be to all those students coming in that have no knowledge of this world and laws?

"There used to be a Living skills class that taught household spells, cooking spells, home maintenance spells, and basic healing spells to the sixth and seventh years. The fifth years were taught sexual education just as they were entering into that age where the opposite sexes were getting interesting.

"Why were these classes cancelled? There are no explanations given to the Board of Governors for their records. The only thing I could discover was in the Hogwarts payroll records where it lists the teacher's reason for leaving the post. The last professor who taught Wizarding Customs left because he, and I quote, 'was tired of teaching Mudbloods about our customs when they don't deserve to be in our world.' The other two professors didn't give a reason for leaving other than personal matters. My guess is that the instructors left and Dumbledore never bothered to hire anyone new."

Lucius continued to ramble on for another twelve minutes about the falling standards at Hogwarts but the group started talking to each other when this new information coming to light.

"You know, if I didn't know what his hidden agenda was I'd actually agree with him to a point," Hermione said in disgust. "Why weren't we taught these things? I personally would have enjoyed learning more about the Customs of this world since I knew virtually nothing. And I know several girls who had pregnancy scares because they weren't taught the right potions." Minerva gave her a startled look and mouthed 'pregnancy scares' before shaking her head.

"I remember hearing about the Wizarding Customs class being cancelled when I was in school but it was before my time even," said Minerva. "I am shocked though that Albus would just allow such valuable classes to be discontinued. I'll have to speak with his portrait about that and perhaps think about starting them back up in the next few years."

"That would be wonderful for the new students but what about the people who never got to learn those things? Like us? We'd still be in the dark and have to stumble around without knowing what we're doing wrong!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry could see her burgeoning panic and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we can find a way to have an adult class set up for anyone who wishes to learn the Customs class. Right Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, that would actually be very beneficial. I, for one would enjoy hearing some things. Of course being as old as I am, I know a fair amount of our world's customs, but it would still be interesting. I'd of course have to make sure the person I hire isn't a bigot like the previous teacher," Minerva finished with a frown.

"Um, I think you all should hear what comes next," Percy said. They all turned back to the memory.

"Well Lucius you make some very good points but what is the plan you spoke of?" Fudge said.

"Well Minister, my thoughts were to give you some control over Dumbledore by hiring someone here from the Ministry to work at Hogwarts for this next year as Defence instructor. We could create various Educational Decrees so this person will eventually be allowed to inspect the other professors, sack anyone who doesn't fit the requirements, which in turn gives you power to hire more people in your favour to work at Hogwarts. They'd also be able to abolish certain rules and instil some new guidelines that protect our children and provide a more stable environment for their education.

"In a few short years, you could have control over Hogwarts and have Ministry approved curriculum being taught and prohibit practices that should never have been allowed to start. You will be the Minister that saved Hogwarts from disarray and stagnation," Lucius finished suavely. Fudge took a moment and was visibly thinking about what Lucius said. Finally a small smile appeared on his squat face. He tipped back his whiskey and downed it entirely before filling up his own and Lucius' glasses.

"A toast! To change at Hogwarts!" he cried. The two downed their shot and shook hands.

"I will be in touch with the requirements and step by step itinerary on how we will accomplish our takeover of Hogwarts. I'm sure that Potter and Dumbledore will try everything to stop this from happening and hopefully we will soon see a day where Dumbledore and Potter are gone from Hogwarts forever. Until next time Minister," Lucius said as he stood up. He bowed slightly and turned towards the door where the memory Percy quickly cancelled the Eavesdropping spell and bolted for a door several feet away.

Harry watched as Lucius walked through the door, paused, and then smirked before heading down the corridor. A moment later Percy poked his head out the door and looked around before exiting the stuffy closet. He composed himself before knocking on the Ministers door and they all heard Fudge shout "Enter" just as the memory started to fade and they were ejected from the Pensieve.

Harry sat down, thoughts running through his head at a mile a minute.

"Well," said Bill. "That was certainly enlightening."

"Yes, yes it was," replied Arthur. "Son was there any more incidents like this?" he asked Percy.

"None that I overheard, father. I know Malfoy generally visited the Minister's office at least once a week, sometimes more. But I never overheard another meeting." Percy looked at Harry. "Now do you understand? If you were to sue Fudge it would come out that he was taking bribes, illegally changing laws to further his own gains, and other various acts that Ministers should never participate in. The people should know that their previous Minister was that corrupt because that would help various laws be passed that make the people in higher positions be accountable for what they're doing every day. In the end, Harry, this is more than just you."

"And with Kingsley where he is, he could possibly help to keep it all quiet until it's beneficial to us for the public to know. Knowing the right people will help make you out to be the injured party instead of the other way around," Hermione added.

"I'll think about it," Harry replied dully.

"But Harry," Hermione started.

"I said I'll think about Hermione. I'm not ready to throw my life to those vultures willingly without thinking about it first. We're _done_ with this. Let's move on to the next subject," Harry said vehemently. Hermione raised her hands in the air and zipped her lips shut. Harry simply frowned at her.

"This would be a good place to explain Umbridge," Ron said casually. Suddenly the other four kids who had experienced the wrath of Umbridge groaned in unison.

"That woman…I swear," Hermione grumbled angrily.

"Wasn't she the woman at your trial? The one with the ugly bow in her hair?" asked Lily.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, that's her. Ugly bow, looks like a fat toad, wears a lot of pink, annoying laugh. That's Dolores Umbridge. The bane of my existence and the only person I hate more than Voldemort," he said darkly.

"You heard what the Minister and Malfoy were talking about right? Putting someone from the Ministry at Hogwarts? That's who they put there. She was Fudge's lackey and hated children," said Hermione. "Her classes taught us nothing. She basically had us read the text book in class, and then copy it three times. If we didn't finish our three copies in class it was considered homework. Most people copied it once and then duplicated it twice.

"In class, she barely taught us anything, but when she did attempt to teach it was about the Ministry, how amazing Fudge was, and how we needed to show our loyalty to the Ministry no matter what. We weren't allowed to use our wands in class, and it got to the point where she'd confiscate them if she saw them out. And if anyone disrupted class," Hermione paused and glanced at Harry before continuing. "They'd be given detention," she finished ominously.

"Dun dun dun," muttered Harry. The Weasleys gave him a strange look, as did his father, Sirius, and Minerva. "Sorry, Muggle thing I guess," he said with a low chuckle.

"Anyway," Hermione said glaring at Harry. "Umbridge was made Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She was allowed to inspect her fellow professors doing their jobs, sack them if they didn't agree to the Ministry policies, and she was allowed to add and change the rules of Hogwarts with _Educational Decrees_," she spat.

"Educational Decrees? What are those?" asked James.

"Well, for instance '**By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts: Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach. The above is in accordance with the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six. Signed, Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.**' Usually they had a Ministry seal stamped next to her name as well. My personal favourite was number twenty-seven '**Any student found in possession of the magazine **_**The Quibbler**_** will be expelled.**'"

"The Quibbler? Why the Quibbler? I love that rag," James replied in confusion.

"What I want to know is why Hermione felt the need to memorize them," Rom mumbled to Harry, who chuckled.

"You know, I think I have a copy of that Quibbler. I'll run home and see, while you guys explain," said Ginny as she ran out of the room.

"Actually the Quibbler article is getting a little ahead of ourselves. We'll get to it eventually though. Umbridge was allowed to inspect the teachers, so right away she started joining the classes and sitting there scribbling away on her notepad, interrupting certain teachers to ask questions and such. She always asked questions of the students who would give her the answers she wanted. Like in Care of Magical Creatures, instead of asking the Gryffindors anything she went to the Slytherins and was told all about Hagrid the oaf, and all the dangerous creatures he used to attack the students with. When in reality, Draco Malfoy constantly ignored Hagrid and ended up insulting a Hippogriff to its face. Of course Buckbeak was going to attack him!" Hermione said angrily. Ron laid a hand on her arm and she paused in her rant to cool off.

"She eventually tried to sack Professor Trelawney, but Dumbledore stepped in and said that while she could sack his teachers, she couldn't banish them from the castle. Then he introduced Firenze, a centaur from the forest, as the new Divination professor."

For the next twenty minutes the five kids ranted and complained about Umbridge, George and Ginny (who had returned with the article in her hand) shared their own experiences with the Toad, as they called her. Minerva had even jumped in a few times and shared her and the other Professor's opinion of the horrible woman. They explained the detentions and the blood quills to the indignation of the adults. Harry and George shared their scars and it took all the kids to get James, Lily, Molly and Arthur to sit back down and continue.

"I remember one time Fred woke me up after a particularly nasty detention," started George sadly. "He'd had a dream about Umbridge turning into a toad, and he said, and I quote, 'Best dream ever!' I asked him why, he said that Umbridge was an Animagus and could turn into a toad. When she was hopping down the corridor in the dream, the good professor here," he nodded to Minerva, "Changed into her cat form and…ATE THE TOAD!" he finished loudly. The kids, stunned momentarily, all burst into laughter. Minerva blinked a few times before looking at George.

"I can't even imagine the indigestion," she said before everyone was laughing loudly. After everyone settled down Minerva spoke again. "Please tell us about your study group, now. I've been very curious about this after seeing O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results after that year." Harry smiled and started talking before Hermione could.

"Well we actually started the group after Hermione decided we weren't going to learn anything in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She and Ron came to me and asked if I'd be a teacher for a small group of students. It took them a while, but I finally agreed to meet up with some students during a Hogsmeade weekend." Harry continued on and explained the DA to everyone. Sirius had a wide grin on his face as he finally heard the details about the group. Minerva was astonished that Hermione had been able to craft the Galleon coins in such a clever manner. Hermione beamed at the praise.

"Harry could we see a memory of one of the classes?" asked James. He was jumpy and excited like Sirius. Finally, they were hearing some good memories of his son. Harry looked at Hermione and they held a silent conversation before he nodded.

"I'll show you the last two meetings. It'll kill two birds with one stone that way," he said as he stood up and began filling more memories into the bowl. A few moments later and the large group were standing in the middle of the Room of Requirements. Harry smiled at the view, remembering how much fun the meetings were and how hard everyone had worked. He worried about the Room of Requirement and whether the Fiendfyre had damaged the spells that made the room what it was. At that moment however people started arriving in twos and threes so he focused on the memory.

He'd been standing at the front of the room on a low platform he'd asked the room for, that way everyone could see him from their cushions around the room. He and Ron had been sending spells back and forth for fun while Hermione sat at the back of the room reading another book as the three waited for everyone to arrive.

Harry noticed people coming in and choosing pillows and bean bags to sit on and watch the duel. Ginny and her then boyfriend Michael Corner sat near each other, Padma and Parvati Patil arrived together with Lavender. Terry, Anthony and Cho all arrived together as well. Fred, George and Lee all came at the same time and watched the younger Weasley boy in the duel, probably hoping to tease him afterwards should he lose.

"_Stupefy_!" cried Harry. The red spell just missed Ron, who slid to his left and thrust his chest out to arch his back away from the spell, which sped right through the air where he'd been standing moments before. He'd recovered immediately and shot a return stunner at Harry, who blocked it with a shield.

"_Tarantallegra_!" shouted Harry. The spell connected with Ron's leg and he immediately started dancing a wild dance. Instead of de-activating the spell, Ron aimed at Harry and shouted, "_Rictusempra_!" Harry started giggling like mad and doing his own little dance trying to get away from invisible fingers poking his ribs.

"Fin-HE-HE-HE-tay!" Harry whimpered pathetically. Ron, by that time had ended the dance spell, and aimed at Harry again. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" _He relentlessly shot spell after spell that Harry somehow managed to dodge. One however managed to get through and Harry's wand went flying into Ron's hand.

The red head whooped loudly but sent another stunner at Harry, who dodged once more then suddenly charged at Ron laughing maniacally. Ron, not prepared for that move, froze which gave Harry the time to tackle Ron and wrestle both wands away. He finally de-activated the tickle spell and stunned Ron in one breath before collapsing on the floor breathing heavily.

Applause, from both the DA members and the group viewing the memory, made Harry and Ron blush a deep rose colour.

"That was amazing!" said Sirius. James and Lily were grinning as were the Weasley matriarch and patriarch. George, Bill, and Percy were laughing loudly and Ginny was chuckling as well.

"Ron's face…when Harry ran at him laughing…HA! Priceless!" George muttered wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ron's face? Did you _see_ Harry's? He looked bloody insane!" Bill howled. Percy simply hung on George's shoulder laughing so hard his face was turning a nice burgundy colour and tears streaming down his face.

Ron and Harry chuckled along with the others.

"You did look fairly mad, Harry. I wish we could get pictures from inside a Pensieve, because I'm pretty sure the media hounds would pay a fortune for that look," Ron teased.

Harry shook his head at the good natured ribbing and watched as his doppelganger finally leaned over and revived his friend. Ron woke up and looked at the ceiling before rolling over and punching Harry in the arm.

"Prat! Scared the bloody hell out of me there," he said angrily. Harry burst out laughing.

"Sorry mate. But you knew the rules. It only ended when one of us was stunned. You almost had me there at the end though," Harry said as he helped Ron to his feet. By that time the rest of the DA members had arrived so Ron left the raised platform and found a poufy ottoman to sit on.

"Good job Harry!" Cho cried from the front of the group. Both Harry's blushed as James and Sirius started laughing.

"Oh Harry! You're so wonderful!" cried Sirius.

"Oh Harry you're so manly," James said huskily.

All the males in the Pensive joined in on the banter, but were silenced by the women's glares.

"Either hush up, or leave the memory. Some of us are trying to watch," Lily said.

"Er, thanks Cho," the younger Harry said.

"When will we be duelling like that, Harry?" asked Dean. Several other students agreed loudly asking similar questions.

"Quiet!" Harry called out. "I think you'll all be ready to duel like that after we finish the Patronus charm, which we'll be starting today. Now the incantation is this, _Expecto Patronum_. Okay? Ex-_pec_-to Pat-_ro_-num. You need to enunciate it clearly, so everyone say the word a couple times, and Hermione, Ron, and I will go around and check your words."

They walked around the room, helping some pronounce the words more carefully, others they reminded which parts to enunciate. After ten minutes everyone had the word memorized.

"Now, I want you all to watch me. I'm going to cast my Patronus for everyone to see. Now remember, mine took me a long time to perfect. It's a very difficult spell, so don't expect to get it right on your first try. It took me several weeks and even then it wasn't Corporeal for a long time after that as well," he said loudly. He cast his Patronus and Prongs cantered slowly around the room around everyone's cushions. Many of the girls cooed at the magnificent creature. The guys all had wide eyes and some even reached out to touch the stag as it wandered by them.

"Now that you all know the incantation, you need to know a few more things, before you can all get started practising. First, in order to produce a Patronus you need to be thinking of a very happy memory. Something that made you happier than you ever remember being. If it doesn't work for you for a while, try thinking of a different memory. Try several and see if something in particular might work better than other memories. And don't be discouraged if it doesn't work and all you produce is a silvery mist. Even the mist can save your life in a bind."

Harry demonstrated the wand movements, and had them all move out to practise. He spent the next hour roaming around the room helping where he could and encouraging the students.

"What memory are you using, Hermione?" he asked his friend when he could see her getting upset.

"The day I got my Hogwarts letter," she murmured.

"I used that one too and it wasn't quite strong enough," he said as he looked at her. "Is there anything else you can think about? Maybe a memory of your parents would work better," he suggested. She screwed up her face and thought hard for a few moments.

"Oh!" she said abruptly. She attempted the spell again and they both could see a slightly more condensed form take place. "Oh! It worked! Thank you Harry!" she said excitedly, before hugging Harry. She let go and tried the spell again and Harry, chuckling, moved on.

"Harry. I can't seem to get much," Cho said as he moved closer to her. He stood next to her and repeated the same question he'd asked Hermione. She blushed and looked at her feet while mumbling something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked. He could see Zacharias Smith leaning in to try and hear as well, so he leaned in and she whispered something to him. They both blushed brightly as he pulled away quickly.

"Oh!" he said. "I, um…er, well I guess, uh, you could, um…er, keep trying that I guess. Uh, why, um, why don't you try one more time," he said fumbling over the words, obviously embarrassed.

"What did she _say_ to you?" James asked with a wide leering smile.

"Nothing," Harry replied, his voice cracking to a higher pitch. The others laughed but saw Cho send out another Patronus, this time achieving a figure that floated around her before dissipating.

"Did you see it Harry?" she asked elatedly. They watched as he grinned and congratulated her before prompting her to keep practicing. He turned and continued on to a few others. By the end of the class Hermione, Cho, Luna, and George had all created nearly Corporeal shapes while several others had created somewhat defined mist and were close to that perfect memory. Other's like Neville, Lavender, Colin, and Dennis had barely produced any mist and were feeling quite disheartened.

"Okay, everyone, time to stop for the night. You all did wonderful, yes, even you Neville. Just remember to keep practising on your own, perhaps in the dorms or common rooms. For those of you who are still having problems think of memories you could use. Happier the better, remember. We'll continue this next time. Good job everyone!" Harry said happily. He stood at the door letting people out in twos and threes like they came, keeping an eye on the Map just in case. Once everyone had gone the memory faded into the next.

"I must say Harry; you did a wonderful job teaching them. I'm surprised so many were able to get so far in that charm in one night. I saw more smiles and enjoyment in this one class then I can say I've seen in my own classes in a long time. Not only were you able to teach them the spell and get results during the class, but they left with smiles on their faces and I'm betting many come back having practised despite not having it be assigned homework. I'll add not many people your age would have had the skills to control a class that large, and have the students have fun and learn. It's every teacher's dream to have a class like that," Minerva said, her thin smile showing her pride in her student. "I'm going to expect you at some point to return to Hogwarts and teach. I could see it in your face as you watched the memory; you enjoyed teaching them as much as they enjoyed learning from you. You miss it, I can tell."

Harry stared at her in shock. Yes, he'd enjoyed the DA and yes, he'd looked forward to it. He'd even had planned out about ten more classes for the future when it had been discovered. He even could admit to missing that feeling of camaraderie he had with his fellow students. He liked teaching them because it was fun, challenging but not too hard, and it was his friends. Would he enjoy teaching as a profession? He couldn't decide.

He contemplated this while they watched as the last DA meeting happened around them. When Dobby arrived panicked and out of breath he watched the faces of the people watching the memory.

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!**" Harry shouted to the students.

Minerva, knowing what was about to happen was frowning, as was Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George. They had all safely escaped so they only had his description of what happened in the Head office that night.

They watched as Harry was tripped by Malfoy and then dragged by Umbridge to the Headmaster's office. This time around Harry watched Dumbledore very closely. Because he was watching he could see Dumbledore thinking hard about what he needed to do.

Hermione had gasped when she heard Harry blatantly lie to the Minister of Magic. She'd opened her mouth to question him, but beat her to it and said, "Just watch Hermione." She turned and did precisely that.

"**I think, Minister, we might make better progress if I fetch our informant,"** said Umbridge.

Several long minutes went by which left Harry wishing he could fast forward the memories like a Muggle television, but it was impossible. Everyone watched for a long while, Ginny, Harry, and George all sitting down at one point.

"**Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on – Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible Dementors?"** ranted Fudge. When Percy from the memory laughed and congratulated the Minister for his wit, the Percy from the present time cowered at the glares James, Lily, and Sirius gave him.

"Guys, don't blame Percy," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I don't deserve your good faith, Harry. I was a right old arse to you back then," Percy said with his head hanging in shame.

"Percy, everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is you learned from it and you're a better man now for it. Accept that and move on," Harry said firmly but with a smile. Arthur reached over and patted his son on his back and gave him a reassuring smile. Percy smiled and nodded his head.

At that point everyone was chuckling at the comment Dumbledore had made that left the Ministry people in the room stunned momentarily. Harry turned and watched Kingsley. The others saw him turn and they followed suit just in time to see the man mutter a spell aimed at Marietta.

Soon enough they watched as Umbridge handed Fudge the list of names.

"**See what they've names themselves? **_**Dumbledore's Army,**_**"** Fudge said aghast.

"Oh Merlin! It's all my fault!" Ginny suddenly said. Everyone turned to her in confusion. "It was my idea to make the DA stand for Dumbledore's Army!" she said frantically. "It's my fault he was sacked and on the run that year!"

"It was not your fault, Gin. That would be like me blaming myself for lying about why I was there. I knew why, but when I said no, Dumbledore ended up taking the blame in the end. I could have told the truth and been expelled, but I didn't. You can't blame yourself for that one tiny thing, okay?" Harry said quickly. He spent the next several minutes reassuring Ginny that it wasn't her fault while everyone else continued watching the memory.

When the blast went off and Harry, Marietta, and Minerva were shoved to the ground everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Wow," George muttered. "That was…" he trailed off.

"Incredible?" Bill offered.

Fudge ranted for a few minutes but as the memory faded everyone heard Phineas Nigellus say, **"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts … but you cannot deny he's got style…."**

* * *

a/n: Wow...this chapter kicked my ass so hard... It gave some major writer's block, and made me cry even since there was about 1,200 words that I just wasn't feeling, so I just deleted it in a frustrated rage. :(

Anyway for those of you who have stuck around, please check out my blog/homepage. It's linked on my profile but I'll do a long version here, just remove the spaces {**firephoenix 86- fanfiction. webs. com**}. I do updates about the progress on chapters there, so if you're ever wondering when the next chapter will be out, check there, and see if I've posted anything. I also copy and paste my blogs to my LiveJournal account as well, becuase I know my blog website doesn't allow email notifications to be sent out when I post, but LiveJournal does and I do believe that link is on my profile as well. After this I'm going to go clean up my profile page a bit, I've got a bit too many A/N updates on there... I've also posted quite a few pieces of my art on my blog page for y'all to check out as well. I know several people have recommended seeing some of the things that draw me away from fan fiction.

I've put up a new poll question, please answer it! Its in regard to the sequel I'm roughly planning and I could really use your guys opinion! Thanks!

Thanks to Teufel1987 for betaing this beast! You should all go check out his story, you can either copy/paste his username and search that or search his user id: 1729392.

I almost forgot, the whole 'Ate the Toad' thing was actually borrowed from a story called Harry's New Home by kbinnz. Story id: 4437151.

Well, sorry this a/n is so long. **Please review and check out my blog!** I made this chapter extra long for you all so, please no flames about the length of time it took to post.


	61. Through the Night

Chapter 61

* * *

For the next half an hour Harry explained his Occlumency lessons with Snape, including why he stopped going. James expressed his regret that Harry had to see such a childish moment in his father's past. Harry admitted that he had wondered whether Snape had been correct in his accusations about James being an arrogant berk, which led him into explaining the whole situation of sneaking into Umbridge's office to Floo Sirius to ask some questions.

After that, Harry explained his visions of the long hallway and locked door. He even showed everyone a short memory of the dream. After that, he told them all about the vision right before the Christmas holiday of Arthur being attacked by Nagini. Arthur's family declined wanting to see a memory of that particular moment since they recalled all too vividly seeing the results of the attack at St. Mungo's, so only Sirius, James, Lily, Hermione, and Minerva went into the Pensieve that time. Percy decided he wanted to see the memory despite his siblings trying to talk him out of going.

When they all emerged from the Pensive (with Percy looking very weak and green tinged) Harry went on to explain how he'd been getting more and more frequent bursts of Voldemort's emotions throughout the year and his and Dumbledore's guesses as to why this was occurring. Ron and Hermione verified that Harry had been getting more and more moody and unstable as the year went by as well. He'd snap at his friends quicker and they could see a definite change in their friend.

Harry was surprised by this, since he hadn't felt too much different all that year. He'd known he was a bit more short-tempered than usual, but the way his friends were describing his attitude, he almost felt like they were describing someone else. Ginny could sense he was upset, and placed a hand on his arm. He smiled at her and they shared a quick peck.

Harry went on to explain that his O.W.L.s went relatively well, other than Astronomy and History of course. Hermione showed everyone their bird's eye view of Minerva getting several stunners at once. Harry told them all about his vision of Sirius' at the Ministry and then put the memory into the Pensieve.

When they all exited, Sirius was white faced. Harry was even a little pale.

"I can't believe how real it felt," Hermione said quietly. "I mean, I knew it had to be fairly realistic for you to react the way you did, but I'm shocked at how realistic that actually was."

"That was why Dumbledore wanted me to learn Occlumency. He knew Voldemort would try to use the link we shared against me. But the biggest mistake he made was not telling me _why_ I needed to learn it. If I had known why I was supposed to learn that stupid skill, I may have never had that vision. But once again, Dumbledore kept important information from me and someone suffered. Several people suffered," Harry finished softly.

Harry took a moment before continuing. While he was thinking, Ginny decided to explain their plan to distract Umbridge while they used her fireplace. Ron and Hermione added their thoughts as well. When they got to the part where Umbridge caught them, Harry put the memory in the bowl and stood.

They arrived in the cramped Defence office and could see Harry being pulled out of the fireplace by his hair, Umbridge looking like she'd caught a particularly juicy fly in her web.

"**You think that after two nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge?"** she said slowly.

George looked sheepishly at Harry.

"Sorry 'bout that mate. It was me 'n Fred's idea after we noticed how garishly her office was decorated—Left a few with Lee before we took off. If we'd have stayed we'd have been the ones doing it," he said. Molly gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

"It's okay mate. It was worth it seeing her face after they trashed the place. If you want I can show you the memory later," Harry said with a laugh. George chuckled. They turned back to the memory with smiles.

"**I was – trying to get my Firebolt!"**

"Horrible lie!" Bill said with a grunt before grinning teasingly at Harry.

They all watched transfixed at the scene before them; Harry being questioned, then thrown into the desk harshly, and the Inquisitorial Squad arriving with the other DA students. The parents in the group watched their children struggle in the arms and hands of the Slytherin students, steadily growing angrier.

"My goodness Hermione, look at you go. Feisty little bookworm aren't you?" George said jokingly. Hermione had been pushed up against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode and then the large girl leaned into Hermione, squashing her against the wall even further. George was right though, Hermione had been fighting intently and nearly escaped several times before Bulstrode slammed her fist into the other girls' thighs and gave her two dead legs.

"**Very well, Mr. Potter … I have no alternative but to force you. Draco – fetch Professor Snape."**

"Quick question Harry," Sirius said. When Harry turned to him he spoke, "What happened to the mirror I gave you after Christmas that year?" Harry looked down at his feet.

"I forgot about it. When I found it after you … died, I ended up throwing it and breaking it. But … having one of the shards ended up saving my life earlier this year, so as bad as I feel for breaking it, I don't regret it," he said with finality.

"What mirror?" asked Lily. James' eyebrow lifted as he glanced between Sirius and Harry.

"One of our detention mirrors. They acted as a method of communication between us," said Sirius.

They nodded and turned back to the memory as Snape entered the room.

"**Ah, Professor Snape. Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can please."**

The people watching (who hadn't been there at least) all gasped.

"It's illegal to use that on a student!" Lily said angrily.

"**You used my last bottle to interrogate Potter. Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."**

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us!" said Hermione. Ginny's jaw had dropped as had Ron's.

"Mainly because it didn't work. I wouldn't drink anything she gave me but I pretended to drink. I wasn't under the serum's influence so I was able to lie when she asked where Dumbledore and Sirius were located. That was just before Fred and George let off their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs inside the school. I was fairly distracted as we ran out of her office and I guess I forgot to tell you," he replied.

"**Certainly, it takes a full moon's cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."**

"Ha!" Minerva said suddenly. When everyone looked at her she smiled. "I know for a fact that Severus had several bottles at that point. He just blatantly lied to her."

"**Really? Well it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."**

They watched as Harry and Snape had a moment where they stared at each other.

"I was basically screaming in my head that Voldemort had Sirius and where over and over again. I don't know why, but I had forgotten that Snape was in the Order until that point," said Harry with a frown.

A few moments went by as everyone watched Snape deny assistance and his subsequent 'probation'.

"**He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"** Harry shouted.

"**Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"**

Sirius groaned, "I can't believe she said my nickname…It sounds so dirty when she says it." Harry, George, and James all laughed loudly.

"Sorry, Sirius, I couldn't think of another way to inform the Order that I'd had a vision. If it helps, she never found out that Padfoot was you," Harry added helpfully. Sirius pondered that for a moment and replied, "It helps…a little." While everyone chuckled Harry watched Hermione in the memory. He could see her mind working a mile a minute as she stood stock still behind Bulstrode.

"**Very well … I am left with no alternative … This is more than a matter of school discipline … This is an issue of Ministry security…. Yes …yes …"** Umbridge was saying.

"You all should watch this part," Harry said to get everyone's attention again. Instantly, all eyes were back on the memory.

"**You are forcing me, Potter….I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…."**

"What—" Molly said but Arthur hushed her by placing a hand on her arm. Lily was watching the short, fat witch suspiciously.

"**The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."**

The group all sucked in their breath as the younger Hermione shrieked. Lily had pulled back her upper lip into a snarl that shocked even James.

"**What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. He never knew I ordered Dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same…"**

"Where is she now? If she is in a position of power I will end her," Lily said in a low voice. Harry smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's in Azkaban…her trial is coming up in a couple more months after all the evidence is complied. She won't ever be free to walk about again. I promise," he said. She looked into his eyes but was startled back to the memory when she heard, **"NO! No—Harry—Harry, we'll have to tell her!"**

George was watching the younger Hermione in shock. "You caved, Hermione?" Bill was also watching her in disbelief.

"Just keep watching guys," she said with a smirk. The next few minutes everyone was watching the two Hermione's like a tennis match. It wasn't until Hermione said, **"Well, he was **_**trying**_** to speak to Professor Dumbledore…"** that anyone realized Hermione was lying. Expertly.

"I must admit Ms. Granger, I never cease to be amazed by you," Minerva said proudly.

"You and me both Professor," Hermione said with a smile.

The next ten minutes the group followed the memory to the forest and inside.

"Er, Hermione, did you know where you were heading?" asked Ron.

"I was just focusing on making noise and going deep into the forest why?" she asked.

"Erm, because you're heading straight for Aragog's den," Ron said with wide eyes.

"**How much further?"** demanded Umbridge.

"**Not far now! Just a little bit —"**

Minerva and Lily jumped since they were standing closest to Hermione and saw the arrow flying towards her and thump into the tree above her. George and Bill chuckled when they saw Umbridge use Harry as a human shield.

"**Who are you?"** asked the Centaur.

"Oh, this is not good…" said Minerva. "The centaur herd was getting more and more upset over the way the Ministry was treating them. They will not like Dolores Umbridge," she finished with a content smile that left Harry thinking to himself how he would never want Minerva McGonagall as an enemy.

"Hermione, did you plan this in the office, or were you winging it?" asked Bill.

"Mostly winging it, at least until I got outside and started towards the forest, then the plan was fairly made up by that point," she said.

"**By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human –"**

"**What did you call us?"**

"Uh oh…" Ron and George said together. The next few minutes of cringe-worthy insults and anger left the group in awe of how incredibly thick Umbridge was. Most people would realize in a forest filled with dangerous creatures, you resist insulting the herd of arrow-wielding, furious centaurs. Really it was simply common sense. So they all watched with gaping mouths and wide eyes as the squat woman was carried off screaming by many of the centaurs.

"She deserved it," Lily said wryly.

"**We do not attack foals,"** said Ronan.

"**They brought her here, Ronan. And they are not so young….He is nearing manhood, this one…."** Hermione was staring at the ground shaking her head.

"And now I ruin everything," she said caustically.

"**You see Ronan? They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, were we, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds?"**

"What is his problem? Is he like the Umbridge of Centaurs? 'We hate full-breeds!' 'Down with Humans!'" George said in a high pitched voice. Everyone chuckled to themselves half-heartedly.

"**We do not help humans! We are a race apart and proud to be so….We will not permit you to walk from here, boasting that we did your bidding!"**

"I am utterly surprised the Centaurs would succumb to mob mentality like this. They are under binding laws to not harm any students who happen to venture into the school. I will probably have to journey out there to speak to their leader and elders, perhaps a renewing of the contracts is in order," Minerva said with a frown.

"Well they helped fight in the final battle, didn't they?" asked Hermione.

"Did they? I didn't notice," said Harry.

"Well you were a little preoccupied…you know, fighting Voldemort," said Ron with a chuckle.

There was an abrupt crashing sound which drew everyone's attention back to the memory. All the centaurs had raised their armed bows, and the two holding Harry and Hermione had dropped them as well. All the arrows were pointing to a place above and behind the group of memory watchers who all turned around slowly and looked up.

"Good sweet Merlin," James whispered. "That's Hagrid's _little_ brother?" he asked.

"**Hagger."**

"Er…_What_?" asked Sirius who finally found his voice again.

"He's asking for Hagrid. His English wasn't very good, I'm afraid. Hagrid actually asked us to visit him if he was sacked, and try to continue teaching him his words," Hermione said.

"**HAGGER!"**

"Oh my," Lily said with wide eyes.

"**Hermy."**

"**Goodness, he – he remembered!"**

"**HERMY! WHERE HAGGER?"**

"Little tyke knows what he wants that's for sure," said Sirius with a grin.

"**GRAWP WANT HAGGER!"** Everyone watched as Grawp reached his enormous hand toward Hermione, who screamed, stepped backwards, and tripped. She curled up into a ball as Harry stepped forward with his fists raised comically as if preparing to launch himself at the giant's hand.

"Aw, Harry you were going to protect her," George said in a sickly sweet voice. "That's so cute!" he squealed as he pinched Harry's cheek. Harry slapped his hand away in good humour.

"Oh no!" said Ginny worriedly as dozens of arrows pelted Grawp's face. Everyone watched in horror as Grawp started to attack the herd and Harry and Hermione escaped into the forest.

The memory faded and they all ended up back in the drawing room.

"Well what happened after that?" asked James.

Harry let Hermione finish the forest story with Ron and Ginny jumping in to explain what happened in Umbridge's office. They explained how they decided to get to the Ministry and the flight there on the thestrals. Harry sat and emptied and then re-filled the bowl with new memories.

When he finished placing the memories he sat and thought for a moment before interrupting Ron.

"Professor, may I talk to you for a moment? Over there?" he pointed to the corner of the room. Professor McGonagall nodded and stood up. The others looked on in confusion but Harry just waved at Ron to continue.

Over in the corner he waved a _Muffliato_ spell around the two of them and then asked, "Professor, I'd like your opinion on a memory, whether or not I should show it or skip it. Do you remember in Ravenclaw common room, the spell I used after Alecto Carrow spat at you?"

"I will remember it for as long as I live Harry. Why do you ask?" replied Minerva.

"It…That wasn't the first time I'd cast that particular spell," Harry said sadly. Minerva simply raised her eyebrow in response. "The first time was against Bellatrix Lestrange after I'd thought she killed Sirius. It didn't work very well against her though," he said looking at the floor.

"So you wish to ask my opinion if you should show your loved ones this memory, am I correct?" she asked him. He nodded while still looking at the floor. She watched him for a moment before taking her hand and tilting his head back so he could look her in the eye.

"Harry, I cannot be your fallback conscience. In the end it is up to you and only you. You are a remarkable young man, and your family and friends love you. If you show them your moment of weakness I assure you, they will not disparage you. They may be disappointed in you, but their disappointment will help you to remember next time there are better ways to fight someone then to sink to that persons level. Trust yourself to make the _right_ decision," she finished. She smiled at him and patted his cheek before turning around and walking back to her armchair. Harry stood there for a moment before making his decision. He returned to the bowl and placed the memory into it quickly before he could change his mind.

The others had finished their tale so he continued with his own.

"In my dreams getting from the corridor to the Hall of Prophecies was simple and had no real stops, turns, or detours. Point A to point B. But in reality…it was a bit harder. The doors were difficult because if you opened the wrong one then shut it the whole room rotated. All the doors looked the same, there were no identifying markers on the wall to tell you which one you'd just opened and shut. So we had to mark them ourselves with red X's. It took a few tries and I ruined my pocket knife trying to unlock one of the doors, but we finally found the right one.

"We travelled through a room and into the Hall of Prophecies. In my dream I went straight to row ninety-seven, so that's where we went. But when we got there Sirius and Voldemort weren't there. It was then that Ron saw my name on a little plaque under a glowing orb. So I picked it up. That's when the Death Eaters arrived." He stood up, but as he started to raise his hand to enter the bowl, Kreacher called for him.

"Master Harry? Young Master Teddy is needing you, sir," said the elf from the doorway. He was holding a whimpering bundle in his little arms.

"You guys go on ahead. I'd rather skip this one if you don't mind. I'll join you once Teddy calms down, okay?" the others reluctantly nodded their heads and entered the bowl. Sirius was last and gazed at the Pensieve hesitantly. He looked at Harry who had picked up the baby and was gently cooing to him. Harry looked up and saw Sirius watching him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I knew that by accepting Dumbledore's offer I'd be leaving you for a while. I just…didn't want to die yet. I knew that if I took his offer, I'd at least get a chance to see you again, maybe be here for you after the war was over. I didn't want to cause you more pain, but…" Sirius trailed off.

Harry walked over to his godfather and spoke. "Sirius, you did what you thought was right. You've had a hard life and I don't blame you for choosing to live rather than die. Maybe after these memories are over, you can show me your memory of that night."

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Sirius said with a crooked smile. He turned to the Pensieve.

"Sirius," Harry said stopping him from entering the bowl. "I…didn't really know my mum and dad so their 'deaths' left me with more of a what-could-have-been feeling, and I didn't miss them so much as I missed the _idea_ of them. I'm sure that if the Dursleys had been kind to me, I wouldn't have wished for my parents so much growing up and wouldn't have been so willing for a replacement parent when you came along. You were the first real parent figure I had, someone who _wanted_ _me_, treated me well and didn't like me for my name. Losing you was hard, I won't lie, harder than anything I've ever had to go through. But your 'death' was what pushed me to finish what I had to do. In a sense, it was necessary for me to complete my goal and end the war. So I hope you can understand why I say this, it's something that was _very_ difficult for me to learn…You have to forgive yourself. The guilt will eat you alive if you don't. I don't blame you and I'm almost certain my parents don't either."

Sirius looked surprised for a moment before he nodded and smiled faintly. "I'll keep that in mind, kiddo," he said softly before entering the Pensieve.

Harry stared at the spot where Sirius had been for a moment and it was only Teddy's whimpering that drew him back to the present. Kreacher was still standing in the doorway so Harry asked him, "Did you feed and change him?"

"Yes Master Harry. The painting also sang to him for a while. Kreacher is not knowing what to do to comfort the babe," Kreacher said sadly.

"It's okay Kreacher. Sometimes Teddy just likes to be held and talked to," Harry said with a smile. Kreacher bowed slightly, since he knew Harry didn't like that, and left the room. Harry sat down and shifted Teddy so they could see face to face. Teddy sleepily gazed up into Harry's eyes and cooed to himself as he stuck his fist into his mouth. Harry smiled.

"You know Teddy, I can't wait until you start sleeping through the night," Harry sighed. He tapped the bottom of the chair with his wand and transformed it into a rocking chair and spent the next several minutes rocking and humming the latest Weird Sister's ballads to the baby. Slowly but surely Teddy's eyes closed and his fist fell limply onto his chest. Harry smiled at him and carefully stood up.

After putting the sprog in his cot, he returned to the drawing room. He took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh before entering the Pensieve.

Harry arrived just after Bellatrix tried to stun him and instead hit two orbs after Lucius deflected the spell. He watched as his parents and Sirius gaped at the younger version of himself. He overheard Sirius say, "Damn kid's got some balls talking about Voldie like that to my hag of a cousin." James chuckled half-heartedly. Harry smirked and decided to stand behind everyone to watch their reactions, since it was more interesting that way.

"**You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over."**

Harry watched as his younger self stepped on Hermione's toes and Lucius' distracting scar speech.

"Hey, did he just say something to you Hermione?" asked Bill.

"Yes, you'll see in a moment what he said," she replied quickly.

Harry smiled at the intense look on Hermione's face as she relayed the message to the others while he and Lucius exchanged words. The other four took careful aim so the Death Eaters wouldn't notice them pointing their wands and then they waited.

"**NOW!" **memory-Harry shouted, then seconds later as soon as the curses and spells hit the shelves, he yelled **"RUN!"**

The wild chase through the Ministry lasted only several minutes, though when it was happening the first time it had felt like forever. Soon enough the six kids were together again. As they paired up to get to the exit they were discovered and chased back to the brain room. Luna was knocked out and thrown across the room and Harry decided to try and draw the Death Eaters to him by running the opposite direction and leaving Neville and Ginny to hopefully keep Luna, Hermione, and Ron safe. But as always his plan didn't work quite the way he'd planned.

"_**Accio Brain!**_**"** shouted Ron with a demented giggle.

"Yeesh," said George as the brain latched itself to Ron. Bill and Sirius chuckled.

"Even the Death Eaters stopped to watch," Bill said with a grin, which made Harry force a chuckle down to stay quiet.

Harry sprinted away and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all perked up.

"This is the part where we don't know exactly what happened. Harry took off with Neville on his heels, and he never really said anything except the Prophecy broke and Sirius was killed by Bellatrix," Hermione said softly.

"I didn't go into detail," started Harry, which startled the group who hadn't known he was there, "Because it was one of the worst moments of my life. Just watch."

The next three minutes left the group staring in awe at Neville who, despite having a broken nose and other serious cuts and bruises as well as a wand that was not his, followed Harry and charged headlong into battle with five to one odds. When Bellatrix cursed Neville with the Torture curse the women in the group all whimpered and cried out.

"Oh Neville!" Ginny cried. She latched on to Harry's arm. "He never said anything! To be tortured like that by _her_ of all people!" she shook her head back and forth, tears shining in her eyes.

Just then, the Order members arrived. The next five minutes went by in a blur. Sirius began fighting Bellatrix while Lucius attacked Harry. The Prophecy was broken and all the Death Eaters but Bellatrix were taken down and restrained.

"Sirius, when exactly were you swapped?" asked Harry.

"Before all of this. Actually it was before we even left Headquarters," Sirius replied. Harry and James looked at him with confusion, to which Sirius replied, "I'll explain later." They watched as Sirius laughed and then was hit with a Stunner and started to fall backwards through the veil. Harry shuddered just as his counterpart screamed and was held back by Remus. He closed his eyes and squeezed Ginny's hand hard enough to make her wince, though she'd never say anything to him.

Everyone had tears in their eyes watching the younger Harry's agony and denial. Minerva gave the older Harry a look, as the younger ran after the deranged witch. She knew roughly what might be coming next and she hoped the rest of the group held it together for their hero. She looked to her left and saw Sirius' face and moved to be next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her with the saddest puppy eyes she'd ever seen.

She smiled at him and he sighed.

"Am I a coward for wishing I'd not seen that?" he whispered to her. She shook her head slowly.

"**I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"**

"What a bleeding bitch," Sirius muttered.

"**Did you **_**love**_** him, little baby Potter?**"

Everyone was watching Bellatrix with such hatred they didn't notice Harry jump out from behind the fountain.

"_**Crucio!**_**"** he shouted.

Everyone gasped and spun to look at Harry who was staring intently at himself and shaking slightly.

After a short moment Molly strode over to Harry and pulled him into a very tight hug and quietly whispered to him while everyone, eyes wide, reluctantly turned back to the memory.

"**You need to **_**mean**_** them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it – righteous anger won't hurt me for long – I'll show you how it is done, shall I?"**

Lily, James, and Sirius were all shaking with repressed anger. Arthur, Bill, and Minerva shared a look and the three of them each took one of the parents and Sirius and pulled them to the side and softly talked to them, slowly calming them down as the memory continued. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all huddled together and whispering, sending worried glances back towards Harry, who was still clutched in Molly's arms though he'd stopped shaking. George, Fleur, and Percy were watching the memory and were the first to catch sight of Voldemort.

As soon as his high, breathy voice spoke everyone went silent and focused again on what was going on.

"**So you smashed my prophecy?"**

Unconsciously, all ten people watching Harry's memory closed in around him, all within reach to lay their hand on his shoulder or back. This show of solidarity made Harry's heart glow and he knew, despite how hard the questions would be when it was all over, his friends and family loved him still no matter what.

"**I have nothing more to say to you, Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. **_**Avada Kedavra!**_**"**

"NO!" Lily and James had both screamed. But before the spell reached him a statue leaped into the spells path. George, Ron, and Bill all cheered when they saw Dumbledore.

Harry had forgotten that he'd been in too much shock to move then. He wondered what would have happened if the spell had hit him then, in the Ministry, instead of two years later in the forest. He turned his mind back to the battle in front of him. Despite being furious with Dumbledore now, he was still in awe of his duelling capabilities.

Everyone had their mouths gaping as the two greatest wizards of their time battled it out in front of them. Spells whizzed past them back and forth, and though they couldn't actually feel the force behind the spells, they could see the effect they had on the room around them. Marble stone chipped off the walls in chunks. Pieces of the metal statues melted or simply evaporated leaving grainy dust behind when they were hit.

When Voldemort disappeared everyone breathed a momentary sigh of relief but seeing Harry tense up just as Dumbledore commanded he stay where he was made them pause. When the younger Harry crumpled to the floor and began writhing they all gasped in unison.

"_**Kill me know, Dumbledore … If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"**_

Harry had to admit, seeing himself speak those words and the red eyes replacing the green, creeped him out so much even he shuddered along with the group. But he breathed a sigh of relief when the red disappeared and the grief filled emeralds returned.

The group remained silent for the next several moments when all the Ministry workers arrived, along with Fudge. George gave a hearty guffaw when Dumbledore reamed the Minster out about chasing the wrong men and believing his own eyes for once. James and Lily both muttered something like 'serves him right' and 'self-righteous bastard'. Shortly after that the memory faded out and everyone returned to their seats in the drawing room.

No one spoke for several long minutes. James and Lily were sandwiching Harry on the sofa, touching him on his arms or rubbing the back of his head, while staring off into the distance frowning.

Finally, Bill cleared his throat. "Why did he stop possessing you? It seemed fairly sudden, him leaving," he said.

"Well, when Voldemort was possessing me, I was in horrible pain. It was worse than the Cruciatus. Anyway, all I could think about was if Dumbledore really did kill me to get rid of Voldemort, then I'd see Sirius and my parents again. Dumbledore said that my love and the pain I was feeling from Sirius dying was unbearable for Voldemort, so he chose to leave me and flee instead," Harry said calmly.

There was a long pause before Lily spoke.

"The Curse didn't work for you," she said softly. Harry looked down at his hands sitting in his lap.

"No. Like she said, righteous anger isn't the way that Curse gains its energy. You have to _want_ to cause pain," he said.

"Well, I guess that's a good sign," said Hermione. "If even after seeing her kill Sirius, you couldn't gather enough hatred for her to hurt her with that spell, then I guess that's a good thing. Right?" she finished. Harry glanced at Minerva who raised an eyebrow at him.

He heaved a sigh before speaking. "Maybe then it was a good sign. Or maybe at fifteen, I just couldn't wield that kind of power. But at seventeen I could…and did." No one said anything for several minutes.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Lily.

"I…during the final battle I saw…" he hesitated. He knew the reason behind the second curse was not as sentimental as the first, and he wondered if they could forgive him for the first curse, would they forgive him the second as well. "I saw one of the Carrows' disrespecting Professor McGonagall and, what with all the stress I was dealing with, I guess I snapped and cursed him also. That time it worked better," he finished ducking his face down to avoid looking at anyone.

"Harry, no one is going to judge you for any of that. Just because you're the hero of the Wizarding world does not mean you aren't allowed to make mistakes. No one here is going to tell anyone about this, are we?" said Ginny firmly. Everyone quickly agreed. "See? We're your family. Maybe not by blood, but in every other way that counts. We're just glad you told us the truth."

"Yes, and since I know you wanted to go in order lets finish fifth year and head off to bed soon," said Hermione. James and Lily smiled at the two girls.

George raised his hand and gave the group a lopsided grin.

"Yes, George?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

"If the Prophecy broke in the Ministry, how'd you figure out what it said?" he asked.

"I was told by the person who it was originally spoken too, Dumbledore. He told me in his office about an hour after that last scene in the Ministry. I figured I would just tell you all about that instead of showing you. It's not one of my better moments," Harry mumbled.

"Harry mate, you just showed us a memory of you casting one of the worst spells in history on someone and told us of another time, and yet that's not your worst memory? What the hell happened in that office?" asked George in concern. Harry's face burned red as he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked George.

"I trashed Dumbledore's office and screamed at him," Harry said quickly.

The Weasley's, Hermione, and Minerva all stared at Harry for a few seconds before all breaking into smiles. This left Harry (and his parents and Sirius) looking incredibly confused.

"Harry, do you not remember what happened less than two weeks ago?" asked Hermione. "When you found out about your parents and Sirius?" she prompted.

"Yes, I remember that, and believe it or not, I don't regret yelling at him then. I do regret trashing your office Professor," Harry said looking at Minerva.

"My dear young man, there is no need to apologize for that. It is completely understandable," she replied.

James looked at Harry and asked, "You make it a habit of trashing your professor's offices?" Everyone laughed at Harry's abashed blush.

Harry answered a few more questions and then explained what happened in the Headmaster's office. It didn't take him long to explain how he trashed the office then got to where Dumbledore explained about the Prophecy. He recited the Prophecy for everyone since he knew Bill, Percy, George, and Fleur couldn't possibly know what it said.

"The next day Fudge told the public Voldemort was alive and everyone realized Dumbledore and I hadn't been lying all that time. Umbridge was rescued by Dumbledore from the centaurs and placed in the infirmary in a catatonic stage, where the only way you could get a reaction from her was to make a _clip-clop_ sound with your mouth like horse shoes. Hagrid came home, Ron and Hermione left the hospital, and I found the two way mirror in my trunk when I began packing. When I realized what it had been for and how if I'd have used it that night, I may not have caused Sirius' death, I threw it into the bottom of my trunk where it shattered. That's where it stayed until summer after my sixth year," Harry finished. He sighed.

Telling the tale of his fifth year had been exhausting. He checked his watch and realized it was nearly three in the morning.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to finish Sirius' side of the story tomorrow. It's way too late to begin more memories," he said as he rubbed his eyes. Before anyone could say anything, they all heard a loud cry coming down the hallway.

Kreacher arrived at the door holding a screaming Teddy. Harry leaped up and scooped the baby up into his arms.

"I'm going to say goodnight now, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow," he said as he bounced the baby.

Everyone called goodnight as he left the room and headed upstairs.

"Oh Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. I really can't wait until you can sleep through the night."

* * *

a/n: Okay, I'm sorry this took so long. I only have the same excuse I've used before with memory chapters. It kicked my arse. I think I did the one part where Harry asked Minerva what he should do about the Crucio memory like 6 times...I hope I did that well enough. Another part that as pretty darn difficult was the quick scene with Harry and Sirius.

Sorry I didn't get to Sirius' memory of that night. This chapter was taking too long, so hopefully I can get another chapter done before classes start on the 22nd.

I've been dealing with some major issues lately. My second car in 2 years died on me while I was on vacation, and of course, then my dad's car died and our friend moved out of the house, so in actuality we lost 3 working vehicles in one week. And none of us have any money to get a new one any time soon. But I blogged all about that on my LiveJournal and HP Website. Links are on my profile if you want to read about my hell.

The only bonus about car issues is I'm stranded at home...with my computer. lol Thanks to Teufel1987 for betaing this chapter so quickly! **Please review!** I'm so close to a thousand reviews I can almost taste it!


	62. Siriusly Sexy

Chapter 62

* * *

Harry woke up to Kreacher's voice, but after such a small amount of sleep he was so groggy whatever Kreacher was saying didn't make it through the fug in Harry's mind for several moments.

"Master Harry _must_ wake up. Master Teddy's grandmother is here to bring Master Teddy home. Master Harry must wake up. He has a visitor," Kreacher said loudly.

"I'm up, Kreacher, I'm up," Harry mumbled. He rolled out of his bed, stood up and started to blindly throw on the previous nights clothes. When he reached for his glasses he pulled on them lightly, only to have them stick to the night table. He paused for a moment and then tried to pick them up again and failed once more.

"Master Harry should not be staying up so late. No, Kreacher doesn't not like Master being so dazed. Kreacher thinks today instead of tea, he will make coffee," Kreacher mumbled as he made Harry's bed. He glanced up at Harry, who didn't hear anything the elf was saying as he was staring dumbly at his unmovable glasses. "Very _strong_ coffee," the elf muttered before backing out of the room.

Harry took a few more minutes pulling as hard as he could before, in his sleep induced haze, remembered his wand and waved a _Finite Incantatum_ over the bed-side table. Simultaneously the table turned electric yellow with pink polka dots, his glasses unstuck and an alarm clock he'd never seen before became visible. He blinked and shook his head before turning around to leave and run down the stairs to the landing to greet Andromeda.

"Sorry I took so long, Andromeda. It looks like I may have been pranked over the night, it was pretty lame though. It was probably Percy," he said as he stretched. Andromeda looked surprised for a moment before she blinked and shook her head.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," she said distractedly. "I know I promised to pick Teddy up last night, but I was having so much fun with my sister in law and her friends I completely mistook the day. I'm so sorry, I really hope you weren't put out at all," she said worriedly.

"Oh no, not at all! He was a perfect angel all weekend. Come on, I'll show you the nursery we put together." Together they went up the stairs and into the nursery. Andromeda fawned over the murals and the furniture and before long the baby's stuff was packed and the two were on their way home.

Harry groaned and longed for his bed, but he knew he had to go into the office early to write up a report for Robards about the previous day's Death Eater attack. So Harry showered, changed into clean clothes, and took a very large, very strong cup of coffee with him to work. He left a note on the table saying he'd left already and he'd be home after training.

A couple hours later, Lily arrived in the kitchen looking fresh but tired. She silently poured a cup of coffee, added to Harry's note where she was and when to expect her home and then Floo'd to St Mungo's. Hermione left shortly after Lily as well.

Eventually James and Sirius stumbled into the kitchen and drank a few cups of strong coffee.

"Mate, we're getting too old to stay up all night. I don't know how Lily and Harry did it this morning," Sirius mumbled.

"Remember how we used to stay up all night and see how long we could last into the next day?" asked James with a grin.

"Psh, Peter was always the one to win those games. Depending on the moon, Remus would either drop first or outlast both of us, but Peter always won," Sirius said. They both had been smiling slightly, but as they realized who they were talking about the smiles faded.

"How could not see what he was? What he'd turned into? We were so blind we actually trusted our lives to him…" James said softly.

"He fooled everyone James. I'm pretty sure we taught him how to be so…manipulative. All those pranks and jokes taught him how to plan in advance, how to wait for the right moment, and how to avoid getting caught. For so long I felt like, no matter how I laid it out in my mind, it was still my fault. Whether it was telling you to use Peter, or going after him after it happened, or looking back farther and how we taught him all that stuff that helped him accomplish it all. I feel so guilty," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius, Lily and I don't blame you at all. Dumbledore planned it all out, he knew what was going on and who the real Secret Keeper was. If anyone deserves the blame, it's Peter and Dumbledore. Peter was one of us, our friend. Yeah he was the butt of many of our jokes, but he was our friend." James paused and took a sip of coffee. "I don't know about you, but I think I can pin point exactly when he turned," James finished. Sirius looked at him sadly.

"Same here. Right after we finished school. He started making up excuses to stop coming by so often or just not showing up and saying he forgot or fell asleep. We all thought he had a girl friend," said Sirius.

"Or boyfriend. Don't forget he never had a steady girlfriend in school, and we all suspected he was gay and only dated Michelle and Bonnie to end that rumor," James added with a grin. Sirius barked a laugh.

"Ha! Yes, I do remember that," Sirius replied. He stared up at the ceiling with a fond look in his eye. "We had some great years at that school."

"I miss him. Peter. Not the guy he became, but the young, fellow Marauder. Is…is that horrible of me?" James asked hesitantly. Sirius thought for a few moments.

"No. It makes you human. I guess I can say I miss the young Peter also. He was a good friend at Hogwarts. What he did after school was…unforgivable, but that doesn't make me miss those days any less. Sometimes I wish we could get sent back, and do it all over. I wonder what things would be like…" Sirius stared up and too the left with a far away look in his eyes.

"Pfft," James snorted. "You're getting Philosophical on me Padfoot. I think its time we figure out what we're doing for the day." They decided to send an owl to Gerard the architect and ask for another meeting. Sirius went to his room and wrote down his ideas for the island paradise he wanted while James sat in the drawing room.

He couldn't help think about the memories he'd seen the night before. How his son had grown into such a strong young man. It was tragic to see Harry stand there as a Killing Curse hurtled toward him not having the desire or ability to move because he was in so much pain thinking his godfather was dead. Knowing that his son had lived through so much before he'd even turned seventeen was both awe-inspiring and heart-breaking. James knew that they hadn't even seen the worst yet.

He remembered having a talk with Lily right after their son was born. They'd talked about how they would raise him, who would be a disciplinarian and who would be the good guy, what kind of ethics and morals they wanted to instill into their children. Harry matched every trait they'd imagined and went even farther to have traits they hadn't thought of. Harry was chivalrous, kind, honest, courageous (to a fault even), intelligent, empathetic and caring, humble, friendly, modest, definitely hard-working, but most importantly he was open-minded and non-judgmental. He had friends in all areas and backgrounds and he didn't care what kind of blood or heritage they had. Harry cared about anyone who showed they trusted and cared about him.

Despite all that, James still didn't know how to act around his son. So far he'd mostly been near Harry with others around. There had been a few instances where it was just Harry, Lily, and himself but those were few and far between. Lily was still his mother and she wasn't about to start treating her son different just because of the large gap in time. But seeing Harry's accomplishments and knowing that he didn't need a father figure so much anymore make James worry that Harry wouldn't see him as a father but instead more like a friend. James wanted to be Harry's father but didn't know how to go about that. By the time he was Harry's age his father had died, so he had no real basis in fathering a grown child to use as an example.

He'd watched Arthur with his older sons and the man mostly treated them as equals, but he had yet to see Arthur do any type of parenting for the older boys. Maybe that was just it. The older the child got the less parenting he needed. Maybe James' role now was to give advice when it was needed and be there for when Harry needed to talk. It saddened James to think he couldn't be a true parent to Harry anymore, but he knew he wasn't done having children yet. Harry had expressed a desire to have siblings despite the age difference so he knew he and Lily would wait a few months, perhaps a year, before they tried for another.

Marcel arrived with a letter at that point and James was startled from his musings by the enormous owl landing on his chest.

He carefully removed the letter and Marcel flew to his perch in the corner by the desk. The letter was addressed to both him and Sirius so he left the room to go find the man. He eventually found him in his bedroom napping.

"Padfoot! Letter time! Wake up! We have mail!" James shouted for a while before Sirius finally whipped his wand out from under his pillow and silenced James. At that point James just grabbed a pillow out from under Sirius' head and started whacking him with it repeatedly.

"Alright! I'm up!" Sirius yelled. He rolled over and James slammed the pillow into his face one last time. "Argh! Alright!" Sirius yelled as he waved his wand and reversed the Silencing spell.

"Thank you. As I was saying, we have a letter," James said primly. He flipped it open breaking the seal and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Potter,_  
_I have an opening in my schedule today at noon if you don't mind sharing lunch with me in the office, my treat. You can stop by then if that works, if not please reply before then with better times to meet over the next few days. Thank you for the opportunity to work with you both,_

_Sincerely,_  
_Gerard Luminati_

"Well, I think it's about time to get ready to head to his office. We've got about thirty minutes. Alright?" asked James. Sirius mumbled a reply and got a pillow thrown at him.

Half an hour later had the two ready to leave. The only problem was James' shoes were glued to the floor. It took them a few minutes to get the shoes unstuck and both agreed it was a lame prank. They arrived in the office just as Gerard walked in with a box of hot pizza.

"Just in time you two, have a seat! We'll have a couple slices of pizza before getting down to business," he said jovially.

The three ate the pizza in record time and then moved to the large desk across the room.

"So, Mr. Potter, have you talked to your wife yet about your options?" asked the contractor.

"Yes, and she said she wouldn't mind rebuilding the whole place and would like to add a couple rooms in fact. She wants a Library attached to the study, a few extra bed rooms, a master bathroom, and a dining room near the kitchen. Nothing needs to be overly extravagant either," James said.

"Wonderful. When I got your letter today I went and got the blueprints of your house from the local city hall. We can work on these to add those rooms Mrs. Potter wants. Now how about you Mr. Black. Have any idea of what you want?" he asked Sirius, who grinned and pulled out a rough sketch of his own blueprints.

"I want ten bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a couple living rooms, a game room, a pool and hot tub, Harry said something about a media room, and a library with attached study. These are rough ideas of how I want the place to be laid out. You'll see the library/study room is hidden and only accessible by an elevator like the Ministry. The game and media rooms must be able to contain Muggle items, so maybe a ward around those specific rooms that prevents Magic? I want fireplaces in both of the living rooms, the Master bedroom and the game room. I haven't decided if I want them all Floo-accessible yet or which ones." Sirius rambled on about every little detail he wanted for ten minutes while James simply stared and Gerard took copious notes. When he finally stopped talking Gerard laughed loudly.

"I love it when a customer knows what he wants. I'll give these ideas over to our master architect, Johnny, and he can make up a few different plans incorporating all your ideas. We should have a few plans for you to look at in the next few days. Same with you James. Once we have our plans written up, we'll send the demolition team to Godric's Hollow. I trust you can make sure anything you want to keep is removed in the next week or so?" James nodded.

"Good. We can be started in a week's time on the Potter's house. While our team is demolishing that place, we'll take a trip to the island and map out where the house should go and get a team setting the foundation. These are the costs to hire us, and once we have the plans written up we'll know the cost of building." Gerard handed them both long rolls of parchment they reviewed the amounts of money they'd have to spend and signed the contracts.

"Well, pleasure doing business with you two," Gerard said as he shook their hands.

After the meeting the two decided to run to the Leaky Cauldron and meet Arthur for a late, light lunch. They had over heard Harry and Hermione discussing a lunch meeting at the pub and getting the others to agree, and the adults thought this would be an opportune time to prank the kids.

They met up and each ordered a drink. They set up a Notice-Me-Not charm once their food arrived and then they waited. Soon enough, all five kids walked in talking loudly and joking with one another. They picked a large booth across the room from the adults which suited James and Sirius perfectly for two reasons; one, they could see the group perfectly but the kids could not see them due to the Charm, and two, both booths on either side of the kids table were empty.

James explained to Arthur what they had planned while Sirius disappeared. As soon as the kids lunches arrived, Sirius returned from the Wizards room in a disguise. He returned to the table looking like an extremely busty woman in a very tight, nearly-see-through white belly shirt and an exceptionally short black leather skirt. He had knee-high leather boots with four inch stiletto heels on and a black zebra print bra peeking through the top of the revealing shirt. His hair was shoulder length, curly and very blonde while his make up wouldn't look out of place at a triple X club.

James' eyes bugged out and then he burst out laughing.

"Sirius, I don't even want to know how you are able to walk so well in those heels," he said.

"For you're information _Mister_ Potter I don't have to share my secrets with you," Sirius replied in a husky, seductive voice. "But I will if you ask nice," he whispered in James ear.

Arthur burst out laughing at the disgusted look on James face.

"Sirius, mate, knowing that was you under that…ehem, costume is simply disturbing. Are you ready for this?" James asked with a shudder.

"As ready as I'll ever be…darling," Sirius replied with a flirtatious giggle before licking his crimson painted lips.

"Don't ever do that again. I'm going to have nightmares about this," James muttered as he stood up. He swung the Invisibility Cloak, which he'd snuck out of Harry's trunk, around his shoulders and hesitantly put his hand on Sirius' bare, surprisingly supple skinned, shoulder. "Let's do this before I jump you from behind you sexy beast," James joked. Sirius snorted as he started to walk towards the kids table, swaying his hips dangerously.

As he neared he looked at Harry and locked eyes with his godson.

"Oh my!" Sirius said in a breathy, excited voice. "Harry Potter! Oh my _word_ I have wanted to meet you since for_ever_! Oh my will you sign something for me?" he squealed as he leaned into the table and over Ron to pet Harry's shoulder.

Ron squeaked and backed as far into the bench seat as he could to avoid the double D breasts almost hanging out of the strange woman's shirt. Hermione and Ginny simply stared, mouths gaping, at the audacity of the woman. George's eyes were glued to the woman's cleavage and he also had his mouth slightly open, drool puddled at the corners.

Harry, eyes nearly popping out of his head, stammered. "Erm, I, uh, I guess I can sign something for you mam," he said quickly. He searched his pockets for a quill but came up empty. "I, er, don't seem to have a cleavage-QUILL, uh, uh, quill…I don't, I don't have one."

Sirius giggled breathily. "That's okay, silly goose, I have one right here. I always keep a spare handy," he said as he pulled a short, Never-Out Quill from between his breasts. He shrugged his shoulders and giggled madly for a couple seconds before saying, "That tickles."

James nearly lost it at that point, but he continued to do his part while the kids were distracted. Just as a precaution he waved a Silencing Charm on himself between the other spells.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for you to sign, parchment or what have you. But perhaps…you could sign…here?" Sirius said as he bit his lower lip as he ran the quill-feather over his left breast.

Ginny and Hermione's jaws dropped. Ron started coughing while George made a faint squeak and shivered. Harry's eyes were open so wide they looked almost as if they'd pop out of his head entirely. He glanced between Ginny and the woman and shook his head.

"I, uhm, I really, uh, shouldn't, er, sign that. I can, er, sign a, uh…napkin! A napkin! Here's a napkin, I can sign this! I can sign this instead of…er, those," Harry said as he pulled his serviette out from under his plate. Sirius dragged the quill across his lips, then his cleavage before handing it to Harry with a playful pout. He felt a light tap on his back signaling James was done with his part and had gone back to the adult's table.

Harry handed the quill and the serviette to Sirius. Sirius took the items from Harry without letting go of his hand and then playfully leaned down and kissed Harry's hand leaving a set of very bright red lips on the back of his godson's hand. Then he licked his lips as he let go of Harry's hand and place the signed serviette and quill down between his breasts.

"It was…amazing to meet you _Mister Potter_, I'll never forget it," Sirius said with a husky voice. He kissed his fingertips and blew the kiss to Harry, who flinched slightly, and then turned and walked away swaying his hips enticingly. He tossed his hair before glancing over his shoulders and smirking as he walked out the door.

James and Arthur, who were laughing too hard to see properly, heard three distinct slaps and cries of pain from the other side of the room. At that moment a Disillusioned Sirius arrived back at their booth, still in disguise.

"Damn, I make a sexy bird," he said as he slammed his shot of Firewhiskey. James had to swipe the tears from his eyes as they watched the five kids whisper fervently across the room. Harry had his hands up in the air in a defensive pose while Ron argued with Hermione across the table from him. George still had a dazed look on his face and was holding his red cheek where Ginny, also across from the boys, had slapped him a moment after Harry's slap.

After about twenty minutes the kids all stood up and paid for their lunches and left. The adults followed suit (after collecting their Eye-Spy Balls from around the pub of course) and went their own ways, Arthur back to work with a slight skip to his step and a wide grin on his face, James and Sirius back to Grimmauld Place.

Their job for the afternoon was to organize the load of boxes they had brought from Godric's Hollow. All the books would be placed in the Drawing Room on shelves they created while the remaining stuff was shoved into the attic.

Several times during the process of moving all the boxes up the many flights of stairs James witnessed Sirius flinch violently only to wave off James concerned inquiries. James simply shrugged it off and continued about his business. Once they were finished only another hour had passed by.

The two settled in the Drawing room.

"Pro-_ongs_! I'm _bored_," Sirius whined. He threw a Quaffle they'd uncovered at James, who caught the ball and chucked it back at Sirius.

"I am too, mate, but I promised Harry he could be there when we cleaned out the cellar of Godric's Hollow," James replied.

"I wonder how the kids are doing this afternoon," Sirius giggled.

Shortly after that they heard a door slam downstairs and both got up and ran down to the Kitchen. Lily was standing in the entry way lugging a huge book bag over her shoulder. James, being the gentleman he is, jumped into action and flicked his wand and levitated the heavy bag off her shoulder and up the stairs.

"Drawing room desk, m'dear?" he asked. Lily smiled and nodded with a sigh.

"Thank you James. I can't believe how much homework I have! I have to read and summarize three books by next Wednesday _and_ write two three-foot long essays, one about the difference between Muggle and Magical medicine and another on the ethics of Healing. This is going to take me forever!" she complained.

"Awe Lils, if anyone can take on the crazy hectic schedule of Healer-In-Training you can. You know how to tackle this, one thing at a time," James said with a smile.

"And remember, all study and no play make Remus a dull guy. I mean Lily…wow, I haven't said that in a long time," Sirius joked.

"I heard that!" came a voice from the nursery. The three adults detoured into the brightly colored room and chuckled at the sight before them. Remus was lying across the sofa in the painting and Tonks was rubbing his feet, her hair bright red and a scowl on her face.

"What's going on, mate?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"You just wipe that stupid smile off your face Sirius Black or I'll come back and haunt your arse," Tonks said gruffly. Remus chuckled.

"I won a bet and Dora here lost, so her punishment is to rub my feet. Ah," he sighed in contentment.

"Er, can you even feel her rubbing them?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed before slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow woman! Prongs control your wench," Sirius said loudly.

"Oh now you're really asking for it," Lily said as she tried to reach around James to where Sirius had jumped to.

"Now, now children, that's enough," Remus said from his portrait. The three living humans stopped trying to attack each other, or in James' case preventing said attack, and faced the painting. "Wow, I can't believe that worked," Remus mumbled with a grin. Tonks rolled her eyes. "Now, Lily it was a reasonable question, please don't worry about our feelings being hurt. We know Sirius well enough to know it was an innocent question.

"To answer your question Sirius, no, we can't actually feel anything that we've never felt before, but we can remember what certain things felt like in real life, so we 'feel' things like that. Dora is rubbing my feet and if I concentrate I can't feel anything, but because I know what having my feet rubbed feels like, I do sorta feel it in the sense that I know what it feels like, so I feel it." Remus saw the blank looks on his friends' faces and thought for a moment.

"Ah! I have a better way to explain. Say you've only ever been slapped on the right side of your face. You've never been slapped on the left. If say your portrait partner 'slapped' you on the left side, you wouldn't feel it on the left side, you'd feel it on the right because that's the only place you'd remember what being slapped felt like," Remus finished looking proudly at Tonks.

"So…you can feel your feet being rubbed but it's actually the memory of the last time your feet were rubbed in real life, so if Tonks were to pinch you in the middle of your foot right now you wouldn't feel it?" asked James.

"Well, ye—OW! What the hell was that for, Tonks?" Remus asked. Tonks just giggled and kept rubbing his foot. "I was going to say yes, I would feel being pinched because I know what being pinched feels like. I think this conversation is done. I'm worried about what might give her more ideas," Remus finished.

"So wait, if you two were to start going at it right now—"

"Sirius!" Lily said as she slapped him hard.

"OW!" Sirius yelped.

"I think we're done with this conversation now. Remus, Tonks, we'll leave you two alone now," Lily said. James, guffawing, helped drag Sirius from the room and to the Drawing room.

For a while James and Lily talked about Godric's Hollow and Sirius started to chime in on things he thought they should add. His suggestion of a pole in the bedroom got him Silenced by James and a Stinging Hex on the rear end by Lily.

Soon enough they heard footsteps on the stairs and Harry arrived in the doorway.

"I don't know which one of you did it, but make it go away right now!" he shouted. James and Sirius snickered to themselves and shook their heads.

"We don't know what you're talking about son," James said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

Harry stomped into the room towards the two pranksters and stopped about four feet in front of them. He was opening his mouth to shout some more when he heard a gagging sound from behind him.

"Oh that is rancid! Harry is that you?" asked Lily as she covered her nose and mouth.

"Yes. About an hour after lunch I started smelling like _this_ and eventually my instructor decided to send me home…actually his suggestion was to go to St. Mungo's for a sour stomach cure. He asked me what I'd eaten for lunch to give me such awful gas."

At that, James and Sirius burst out laughing. Even Lily had to hide an unsympathetic chuckle. She waved her wand at Harry and the smell disappeared. He gave her a small smile for thanks before threatening his dad and Sirius.

* * *

A half an hour later found Harry, James, Lily, and Sirius walking into Gringotts Bank. They walked down the line of tellers and found one that wasn't with a customer and waited for the Goblin to finish his business with a pile of gemstones. After five minutes he finally looked up and asked, "What can I help you with today, _Mister_ Potter?"

"I need to speak to my account manager please," Harry said ignoring the sneering tone the Goblin had given him.

"One moment," the Goblin said before sliding off his seat and disappearing down a hallway. Harry turned and mumbled very quietly, "This is going to take forever."

His parents gave him a confused look and he just shook his head.

"I'll explain later. This isn't a good place to go into it," he mumbled back.

The Goblin indeed took twenty minutes before he returned to his station and said, "Your manager will come get you soon. Please wait to the side so I can continue to work." His snarky tone made James and Sirius prickle up and almost say something but Harry placed a hand on each of their shoulders and led them off to the side to wait.

"Please don't say anything. That's what they're trying to do. If I or someone with me complains, it will take another day or two before any of them will even look at me, let alone speak. Trust me with this. Don't say anything right now, I'll explain to you what happened soon. My manager treats me a little better, so we should be fine once we get in his office. Golnuk is a decent Goblin," Harry finished.

"I am pleased to hear that Mister Potter. Why don't you and your family please follow me," said a shriveled, grey goblin behind them. The four of them fell into line behind Golnuk and traveled for several minutes down a couple flights of stairs and deeper into the bank than any of the three older humans had been previously.

"I feel I must apologize for the long walk, I'm afraid after I took you on as a client Mister Potter the higher ups decided that I should have a different office for meetings with my _special _clients. There is much higher security down here and less chance of anyone escaping in a hurry should something happen. I'm sure you understand," finished Golnuk as he glanced back at Harry.

"I understand completely Golnuk. I hope to one day have the trust of the Goblin nation again," Harry replied almost robotically. The goblin nodded as he pushed open a door and the group walked inside. The room was bare of all extravagance unlike the rest of the bank. All that was inside was a long table with several chairs and a drab quill and ink set in the middle of the table.

As they all took a seat Golnuk asked, "What did you have planned for today's meeting Mister Potter?" a sheaf of parchment glittered into view on the table in front of the goblin along with a Never-Out quill.

Harry took several minutes to explain how he wanted to give Sirius back some money, enough to build the Island house and some extra to furnish it and buy some expensive Muggle beach toys. He also wanted to reverse his inheritance from his parents so they would have their own vault again. Golnuk scribbled away for a few minutes and then paused.

"Do you know how much Mister Black's account should be credited?" he asked.

"Er, the initial amount I've been quoted is this," Sirius said as he slid the parchment from Gerard across the table. "But there's a good chance it will be more."

"Okay," Harry started. "Why don't we double it and that's what Sirius' account can start at. If I need to I can always give him some more when it comes time to furnish and buy extras for the house. Are you sure you don't want more than that Sirius? What I inherited from you is way more than this. I don't mind giving it all back to you," Harry finished.

"Harry, I don't want that money because it's Black money. I'd rather you have it seeing as how I know you'll use it for a good purpose, like spoiling your godson or treating your Ginny to a nice night. The money would just sit there in my account because I refuse to use it. Besides, I'll be earning plenty come September first. The only reason I'm taking anything right now is because I want our first Christmas together again to be memorable and also because I know my mum would be rolling in her grave knowing what I'm doing with the money. Alright?" Sirius finished and patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry smiled and nodded at his godfather while Golnuk finished the paperwork. He slid a pile of paper over and had Harry sign in a dozen places. Once harry had written his name the last time the pile disappeared and a new pile arrived.

This pile Sirius had to sign several dozen times before it also disappeared and a key arrived in its place.

"Here is your new vault key Mister Black. Your vault number is still 711. It has been cleared of all Black family heirlooms, armor, weapons, and books. All that resides within is the amount Mister Potter has had transferred back to your possession. Any and all previous keys to vault 711 have been revoked and will never be usable again. In the future to get another key that matches yours or a replacement key you will need to come into the bank and sign a form agreeing to a second key or explaining what happened to this key. A standard fee will be applied to replace any keys. Do you have any questions?" said Golnuk in a monotone voice. Sirius shook his head and took his key.

"Very well. The other piece of business was to get some money to your parents, correct?" Harry nodded his head. "There are a couple different ways we can do this Mister Potter. First, you can state an amount and we can start a new vault in your parents' names with that amount. Second, we can get bank statements from the month your parents were declared dead and you inherited their wealth and we can use that amount and start a new vault. And third, we can create a new vault and that can be your vault and your parents can commandeer their old vault with whatever amount we decide on," Golnuk said.

"Erm," Harry mumbled before turning to his parents. "What would you guys want to do?" he asked them.

"Well, I don't mind starting a new vault for us. Though keeping the old vault I wouldn't have to relearn a new vault number," Lily said slowly. She looked at James who shrugged.

"Why don't we do this, you two can keep the old vault, I'll start a new vault seeing as how I don't even have the vault number memorized. I like the idea of using old bank statements to see how much I should return to you. It seems fair that way," Harry said.

"Very well. One moment, I must go to another office to retrieve those statements. I will return shortly," said the Goblin. As soon as the door shut Lily started talking.

"Harry, sweetheart, we don't mind just doing what you did with Sirius. We don't need that much money. Enough to finish Godric's Hollow and re-furnish it, maybe some new clothes as well and we should be fine."

"No, mum, it's okay really. The money you two left me has earned a lot of interest over the years and then there's all the money Sirius refuses to take back. I'm very well off and I don't mind giving my parents back the money they left me as a child. Besides, you're going back to school for the next three years and I'm not sure what Dad plans on doing, but I don't want you to go without okay?" replied Harry. Lily opened her mouth to reply but Golnuk chose that moment to return.

He took several minutes to explain how much James and Lily had in the bank when they died and comparing that to what Harry had now. In the end, James and Lily were fine with taking what they originally had left to Harry seeing as how that amount had tripled and then had the entire Black fortune added to it as well. Needless to say all three adults were dumbfounded at Harry's monetary wealth and Harry was simply embarrassed.

Once Harry had a new vault key and his parents had theirs returned to them Golnuk asked if there was anything else they needed.

"Actually, I was hoping to make a new Will soon. Are you able to do that or do I need to see someone else?" asked Sirius. James, Harry, and Lily all stared at him. "What? I don't Marauder Island to go to just anyone," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I am able to create a Last Will and Testament for you Mister Black. Would you prefer to have the Potters wait in the Lobby?" asked Golnuk.

"Nah, they can stay," Sirius said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind making a Will also. Now that I know my total worth I think it would be the responsible thing to do," added Harry. James and Lily shared a glance and added their own desire to create a new Will as well.

So an hour later the four humans were escorted back outside once their Wills were finished and recorded.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Sirius.

"Why don't we go check on Meadow Haven?" asked James.

"Astounding idea mate! Race ya to the house!" Sirius said before disappearing suddenly. James gave a shout and disappeared also. Lily shook her head and sighed before taking Harry's hand and they left Diagon Alley also.

* * *

**A/n:** I know it's been a while. Same excuse as usual, school has been crazy. 4 Studio art classes, an Art History class, and I recently started a condensed Health/Fitness class (basically a gym/phys ed class). On top of all that I had several scares this last month or so. I was hanging out with a group of friends and one of my good friends had a bit too much to drink and I had to bring him to the ER with a blood alcohol level of 0.27. It's a really long story so I won't go into it here. Plus my mom has been in and out of the hospital lately with internal bleeding and liver problems. The most recent is my Auntie Gloria died at the age of 88 years old. My life has been seriously hectic. The only positive is I got a car that is awesome and paid for now! I'll write more about my life and problems on my website if you want to read that.

As for the story if anyone wants to know how the four of them handled their Wills, I have a list of how they divided up their wealth/belongings/dwellings/etc. I didn't think it needed to be included but it was a fun way to distract myself during Art History…so I have that info. Ha ha ha! Also, I cut this chapter in about 3/4 because I don't know when I'll get time to write again and I really wanted to post something so if the ending seems a bit rushed at all…sorry. I'm also not sending it for beta-editing right now so if you see mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. Please, please, please let me know what you thought of the Leaky Cauldron Prank...I've had it written for a while now and I giggled my way through writing it so much my sister probably heard me through the walls.

Shoutout to **FriendofMolly** for being reviewer 1000! Woot! I'll also add that somewhere along the line I've gotten over 300,000 Hits to this story! I love you all and thank you so much for making me feel proud and accomplished at something that is so fulfilling! Maybe one day I'll write my own book…I'll dedicate it to everyone who read and reviewed my fan fiction because it's thanks to all of you who have encouraged me and given me such awesome feedback that makes me want to continue writing. Thanks Again and don't stop reviewing please!


	63. Meadow Haven

**A/N:** Sorry about this. I had to repost the chapter because the first time I forgot to add that I made blue prints for Meadow Haven. If you want to see the blue prints and know where in the house the characters are located, go to my profile and in the first **Author's Update** there should be a link to my website. Just click it and when you get there open up the image saying **Floor Plans of Meadow Haven** (it's the last image on the page.) Also on the page are Godric's Hollow blue prints, and some for Grimmauld Place. I used as much of the canon descriptions as possible, and believe me, it took a long time. I'm a very visual reader, so I also have been planning Sirius' Island house while writing also. Happy reading and Happy Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 63

* * *

When Lily and Harry arrived all they saw of James and Sirius were a dog and stag's rear ends quickly disappearing around the side of the house. Lily chuckled as she started to walk up the drive but Harry hung back to get a good view of his dad's childhood home.

The house was really a Manor-sized dwelling. It was orangey-pink stucco with a grey tiled roof. All the windows and doors were made with white wood and there was an iron gate in front of the breezeway leading into the backyard. The lawn was impeccably tended and the landscaping was still exquisite. The house looked like someone would walk out at any minute and shoo them off the property instead of being empty for nearly twenty years.

Harry followed Lily to the front door and inside. It was huge and every creamy marble surface gleamed. There were flower vases stuffed with real flowers, chandeliers with the white candles lit and glowing, and it smelled like a field of wildflowers.

"Er, mum, why is the house so clean and smelling nice?" Harry whispered.

"House elves," Lily whispered back with a giggle. "Though I'm surprised none of them have showed up to welcome us home," she added. Shouts from the backyard drew Harry and Lily through the foyer and the living room to the open patio doors. Outside they found James and Sirius doing a joyful hug-dance on a pool deck next to the very blue and cool looking pool. Across the pool was a small building next to a very large and elaborate overgrown herb garden. It was so overgrown Harry almost couldn't make out the small greenhouse situated in the back corner of the garden.

"James, did the house elves greet you?" asked Lily. James paused and shook his head no before he reached over and shoved Sirius hard in the back and sent him flying into the pool. James and Harry burst out laughing while Sirius flailed about, getting his bearings straight and spluttering.

"I can't believe…I got you again!" James guffawed. "Every summer!"

"Oh, you think you're so great? Well, here's something I've been dying to try since I was fifteen…_Accio James!_" Sirius shouted. James, caught up in his laughter didn't hear Sirius until he shouted the dreaded spell and so James screamed while he flew towards Sirius, who was still shoulder deep in the cool, blue water. Harry, still laughing hysterically, pulled his wand out knowing what would be coming next.

"_Accio Harry!_" shouted Sirius.

"_Accio Lily!_" shouted James.

Lily went flying while Harry had to sit on the titled deck because he was laughing too hard. He'd sent out a well timed silent Protego to avoid the dunking Lily was now suffering.

"Master James?" asked a small voice from behind Harry, who spun around pointing his wand at the small elf who squeaked at the sudden danger.

"Mitsy?" James called from the pool. He was squinting through the water droplets on his glasses as he headed towards the edge to pull himself up.

"Yes, sir it is Mitsy! I is so happy to see sir! And Miss Lily and Captain Siri!" squealed the elf.

"Captain Siri?" Harry asked with a raised brow as Sirius sidled up to him, dripping water on Harry's shoes.

"I was getting tired of Sir and Mister Black, and I was sixteen. It still sounds nice though," he added with a wide grin before he reached over and pulled Harry into a very wet hug. Harry smacked the man upside his head before he dried himself off. Sirius was left to fend for himself and had some difficulty pulling his wand out of his wet clothes.

"It's good to see you too Mitsy. Are there any more elves here with you?" asked Lily while she dried herself off. As she walked past James she pushed him back into the pool and continued walking.

"Hey!" James shouted as he came up choking on water. Sirius was shaking his head with a grin on his face as he walked past Harry. Harry could see the look on his godfather's face and readied himself. As soon as Sirius' arm shot out Harry grabbed the arm and swung hard. Long story short, Sirius wound up in the pool again next to James while Harry walked behind his mum, who was conversing with Mitsy, with a huge smile on his face. Even more satisfying was hearing Sirius shouting behind him.

"Oh it's _on_ little boy! I will get you in this pool if it's the _last_ thing I do! You _will_ end up in here today at some point! I promise you that!"

Lily, Harry and Mitsy walked into the house and down a small hallway to the kitchen.

"We's been slowly dwindling down to just three house elves Mistress Lily. I's the only female left, then there is Mitsy's mate Jari and us's baby Meelo. Meelo is being here for eight years now and is almost old enough to work on Meelo's own, though…Mitsy is hoping that cuz of the large amount of work Meadow Haven is needing Mistress and Master Potter will allow Meelo to stay on instead of giving Meelo to House Elf Auction?" Mitsy finished speaking and instantly slammed her head against the brick oven next to her.

"Mitsy! Don't ever do that again. I don't want you or any elves to punish themselves in my household, ever. Do you understand or do I have to make it an official order?" Lily said loudly as she gripped Mitsy's shoulders. Just as Harry imagined, Mitsy burst into loud tears and declared Lily to be the greatest Mistress in the world. At the same time James and Sirius finally walked into the kitchen. They saw Lily crouched down and hugging the crying elf and surprisingly stayed silent.

"Now, Mitsy, I'm sure James won't have any problem allowing you to keep your child here. Meelo is very welcome to stay a part of our family, alright? So dry your tears, Meelo can stay. Right James?" Lily asked as she looked back. The look in her eyes said 'agree or you will pay', so James instantly began nodding and saying, "Yes, yeah the kid can stay, I don't care."

"Thank you Master James, Mistress Lily! Meelo will be a good elf, he will be very good at cleaning and cooking and yard work and—"

"We understand Mitsy. I have a couple questions though about the last several years. Where are all the other elves right now?" asked James.

"Oh…Mitsy is sorry to say Master James but the only elves left now is Mitsy, Jari, and Meelo. Jari and Meelo went to Market to buy food. Reisi, Odma, Ipto, and Tober all passed on to the Summerland in the last couple years. They was old and getting unable to do theys duties in the last couple years so Mitsy made Meelo assist them to learn theys duties himself. Meelo can now do pool maintenance, cook, and work the yard nicely, sir," Mitsy said nodding quickly.

"Er, how long ago did the other elves die? And how old is Meelo?" asked James.

"Reisi died first from Doxy Measles from when Odma asked Reisi to help with the attic cleaning four years ago. Odma also died from a Doxy bite that became infected but she died after Reisi. Ipto was just too old and she went in her sleep. Tober was cleaning the pool and a bird flew near him and startled him. I's telling Tober for years, I is, to learn to swim once he got the pool maintenance job, but Tober was one stubborn elf and he ended up drowned. Meelo is being eight years old now sir! Meelo is nearly old enough to leave Mitsy and Jari. The other elves made sure to teach Meelo all there is to know about theys jobs," said Mitsy finally taking a breath.

Just then a tiny elf skidded into the room and ran up to Mitsy.

"Shi shael sai si tasaer, Naneth!" it squealed. (We went to Market, Mother!)

"Thys masti tor!" (for shame child) Mitsy replied harshly. "Our Masters have returned. Elves must speak in theys Masters Tongue when they in front of them!" she said in English. "Cyrn cali Ai varaer mes ei thyr?" (how have I raised such a fool?) she finished in Elven under her breath. The young elf Harry assumed was Meelo blushed crimson and bowed his head.

"I 'pologize Masters and Mistress. Please don't whip Meelo?" he asked tears forming in his eyes.

Harry's heart broke. He stepped forward, crouched down, and took Meelo's tiny hand.

"Meelo, the Potters are an different type of wizard family. See, we don't whip our elves, in fact we never punish them by hurting them, and we even make it an _order_ that any elf in our household is forbidden from punishing themselves as well. Alright?" Harry asked. Meelo stared up at Harry with his mouth open slightly and nodded. Tears leaked out the corners of his bulbous eyes.

"Okay, that's good. My name's Harry by the way, that's my mum and dad, Lily and James and that is Sirius. He prefers to be called Snuffles though," Harry added with a grin. "Commander Snuffles," he added as an afterthought. James and Lily hid their grins behind their hands while Sirius glowered at Harry.

Another elf, this time larger than both Mitsy and Meelo combined popped into the room floating several sacks of groceries. When he saw the humans in the room he stopped suddenly and dropped three bags while he bowed low to the ground.

"Master James! Mistress Lily! Captain Siri! Young Master Harry! You have returned!" he shouted a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Jari! My main elf! It's good to see you again, Edhel Mellon!" James said loudly. (elf friend)

"Master James, yous remembering! I mean Aras Adan," Jari replied with a chuckle. (deer man)

"We need to catch up on everything that has been going on here the last twenty years or so Jari. Why didn't any of the elves leave when Lily and I…er, died, but Kreacher, Sirius' elf, transferred to Harry's command?" James asked as he picked up a couple bags and helped move them into the kitchen towards the icebox. Harry had a feeling that the discussions would take a while and he wanted to see the rest of the house.

"Hey, I have an idea, why doesn't Meelo give me a tour of the house since I've never been here?" Harry spoke up.

"But I wanted to give you a tour of the house I grew up in," James said sadly.

"Why don't the three of you go with Meelo and I'll stay and talk business with Mitsy and Jari, alright?" Lily said.

"Alright!" came four excited voices. Harry followed his dad out of the kitchen and down the hallway back to the foyer.

"Okay, we'll start here. This is the foyer," James said with his arms spread wide. "Kind of boring, so we'll move on this way." He started walking towards a door to the right of the front door. "This is the Study slash parlor. This is also the room that has the entry Floo, I should probably re-instate the Floo soon." He picked up a flowery vase and peered inside before coughing loudly. "And get rid of the rancid Floo Powder," he wheezed. He waved his wand over the vase and Vanished the bad powder before turning back to the people behind him. "Across the foyer is the Library. The room has had an extension charm placed on it and is about two-thirds the side of the Hogwarts Library. A lot of rare and valuable books in there, a couple family trees as well. Well probably check that with your mum later.

"Okay, then, now through here and down the hallway to the right is the Master Bedroom," he explained as they walked into a huge bedroom that was dominated with a huge bed. There were many pictures on the walls of James and his friends, James when he was younger, family pictures with two older people Harry assumed were his grandparents, even a little baby picture of a naked James cooing at the camera with his bum in the air. Harry had a rush of Dursley related déjà vu, but as he saw more images of James and Lily, and one of himself being held by his grandmother at St. Mungo's the feeling passed. These were happy pictures.

"She died just over a year after you were born. Dragon Pox. No one is sure whether you gave it to her or she gave it to you, but you both had it around the same time. We're pretty sure she had it first though. My dad had died during my seventh year. He was still coaching at that point and he'd crashed and fallen from his broom. The injuries were too extensive and they couldn't save him. Dad always said that if he died on his broom, we'd at least know he died happy." James stopped and watched a picture of his parents from their wedding day. Next to it was a picture of her in the hospital bed holding a bundle with a tuft of black hair sticking out.

"What were their names?" Harry asked quietly.

James gave him a surprised look that turned into a sad smile. "Her maiden name was Genevieve Eloise Leveque, but she preferred Elie, dad called her Jelly as his little pet name. My dad's name was Harold Dylan Potter. We actually named you after him, shortened of course." James watched Harry for a moment before he sat on the edge of the bed. Sirius saw James' face and started to back out of the room.

"I'm going to check our old rooms and deactivate any boobie-traps we may have left. Be back in a bit," he said quickly as he dragged Meelo out with him. Harry, engrossed in the images on the wall, barely heard him.

"Harry," James started. Harry turned around. "Come here for a moment. I think we're overdue for a man to man talk." Harry walked over and sat on the lounger next to the bed. "I know you have spent some time with your mum, just the two of you, and I know we were together at Godric's Hollow just the two of us, but I don't know if you've felt like this or not, but I've noticed some…hesitation between us." James paused and Harry interrupted the silence.

"I've noticed it a bit, but I figured it was just because we needed some time to get used to each other and this whole…change," he said cautiously.

"I agree. Well, I sat down and had an introspective morning I guess you could say. I think I realized why I've been hesitant to…not exactly be alone with you, but have a real heart-to-heart. All our discussions so far have been about pranks and school years, your adventures. Not really very personal. I guess I just want you to know, I'm here for you if you need anything. I know you probably don't think you need a dad so much now that you've grown, but I know that after my dad died I had a lot of things I wished I'd talked with him about or asked him, a lot of times I could have used his advice on things like women, being a father, my wedding. I just…I haven't exactly been here for you in the past so I understand if you'd rather I wasn't overwhelming or coddling. I'll be whatever you want me to be; dad, friend, guy you happen to spend holidays with, whatever you're comfortable with. Okay? I love you, and I don't want you to think otherwise. I only want you to be comfortable with our…relationship, I guess." James paused awkwardly in order to collect his thoughts.

"I understand dad. I love you too. And if it makes you feel better, I will definitely come to you for advice if I need it. And I hope you'll be more than just some guy I spend holidays with. I hope you aren't too upset about me not really needing too much else," Harry replied with a worried frown.

"No I'm not upset. I'm just glad you don't hate your mother and me for what we did," James said with a sad smile.

"If I were to hate anyone it would be Dumbledore. And really, his putting you two in a coma isn't why I'm so angry with him. It's his treatment of Sirius and Remus that makes me hate him. They didn't deserve what he put them through," Harry frowned as he shook his head.

"Well, I know we've said it before, but I really am so very sorry he manipulated us so expertly and that you had a difficult life growing up. If I could go back—"

"I'd hope you wouldn't do anything different," Harry interrupted. "My life after you guys 'died'…definitely wasn't the greatest, but I wouldn't want you to change what you did. I'm so grateful to have you and mum back no matter how strange and awkward it is right now. I'm sure it will pass eventually and no matter what I lived through before, I wouldn't change what you two did. So much that _has_ happened to me was affected by the fact that you two sacrificed yourselves for me and if you had changed anything I might not have made it to today," Harry finished.

"Well nevertheless, if I could go back and be here for you I would," James said as he patted Harry on the shoulder. "But since I can't go back in time, we're just going to have to move forward. Now let's finish showing you this house."

"You mean manor. This place is huge!" Harry exclaimed.

"Kid, you haven't seen nothin' yet. Wait till I show you the Dueling Arena," James said as he flung his arm around Harry's neck and guided him out of the bedroom. "Now, there is the living room. It has a bar, which was easy to sneak Firewhiskey from as a teen. We'll go upstairs here and come down the west staircase and circle back around to the kitchen when we're done." James said as he guided Harry up a grand staircase. Not as grand as Hogwarts, or even the Malfoy's house, but still quite impressive.

"When we all spent time here over the summer mum and dad allowed my friends to have their own rooms. That one at the end was Peter's. This one is Sirius'. Mine's down the hall." James was steering Harry away from what had been Peter's room when a loud boom and smoke appeared at the room to their left. Sirius flew out of the room backwards and landed against the railing that blocked him from falling through to the floor below. James ran into the room and then back out laughing wildly. Hearing the explosion, Lily came into the living room below them and called up to the landing.

"What are you boys getting into up there? Are you all okay?"

"Fine! Just dandy. Go back to your tea," Sirius called down. "Bloody hell," he coughed and sputtered. "James you git, are you trying to kill me?" he asked once he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. I completely forgot about doing that spell it was so many years ago. Er, have you gone into Peter's or Remus' rooms yet?" James asked chuckling.

"Nope. Just yours and mine," Sirius responded, holding his gut and wheezing. "Damn, that about did me in."

Harry finally lost it and burst out laughing, "Sirius, you just got pranked from the past."

"I'm, uh…just going to run down the hall for a moment," James said as he started walking to Peter's room. A moment later he returned wearing a grin. "Sirius, I think our old friend had a bit of a surprise at some point. Come check this out." The three guys walked down the hall to the room and when they entered both Sirius and Harry dropped their jaws.

The room was a bit smaller than the Master Suite, but still larger than Dudley's old room, and much larger than Harry's old room had been. The room was actually difficult to see through the destruction. The walls, which had some blue tones under the blackness, looked as if they had taken the brunt of a large blast. On one wall however was a perfect silhouette of a small, chubby figure with his arms raised up in surprise. Posters hung from one or two corners, flapping loosely. Books, comics, and even a newspaper or two had been torn and pages littered the room's floor and other flat surfaces. The bed mattress was tipped over and leaning against the wall and the bed frame was cracked in half like someone Dudley's size had sat really hard on it. The desk was also cracked in half, drawers flung out and spilling their contents. A deck of exploding snap cards had gone up in a cloud and spread around the room, little black circles surrounding each charred card. Cave-like drawings were carved into every surface displaying gruesome death scenes, all depicting rodents of various sizes.

"Whoa! Bloody Hell! What _happened_ in here? This is not what just happened in my room," Sirius said as he gazed around the room.

"I know, look at this," James said as he pointed to a paper stuck to the closet door, which was hanging off its top hinge. Harry leaned close and read out loud to the other two.

"Pettigrew- I've been spending time with Sirius after 12 years of Azkaban and a year on the run, and I know you cannot return to the Weasley's now that your secret form has been revealed. I thought of where you might go and this was one of the possibilities. I know the charms and wards of the house can only be changed by a Potter and that means until Harry is able, you are still capable of returning here. At least until you die. Hopefully in a horribly painful manner, preferably by your 'Lord'.

"You have no right to return to the Potter's home. They took you in with all of us and loved you as much as they possibly could and look how you returned that. You have forever lost the right to return here. I have informed the elves here that if they see a rat, they are to kill it violently. Drown it, behead it, rip its limbs from its body, or feed it to a manticore, anything that would cause it pain, agony, and despair. I only hope that if they do catch a rat, it's you.

"I've never been a violent person Pettigrew. I've never had the desire to kill anything…until now. What you did to Harry and Sirius is so ghastly and so horrific I don't even know how you can live with yourself. Lily and James didn't deserve what you did to them. I hope the guilt eats you alive every day of your existence. Especially knowing that Harry of all people is the only reason you still live. I actually wish you dead and that fact tears me up inside because for almost 13 years I actually felt bad for you and remembered you in good light. I visited your grave when I visited James and Lily. I even visited your mother in the hospital before she died. And now? Now I find out it was all a facade. My feelings for the last 13 years have been false and mislead, and it's all because of you. And for that, you will never have my forgiveness.

"If I were there with you right now…I'd really enjoy the next five minutes. Goodbye Pettigrew. I hope you die painfully.

"Moony.

"PS: Marauder Declaration # 273: In regards to Marauder Rule # 12: any Marauder to betray another Marauder is subject to any punishment prearranged by at least one other member. Therefore, due to the utter betrayal resulting in the deaths of Prongs and his wife Lily, Peter Pettigrew, formally known as Wormtail, has renounced his right to the Marauder Legacy. His punishment has been decided by Moony and is as follows: henceforth, every time someone uses the nickname 'Wormtail', he will suffer violent, explosive diarrhea and itchy spots on his willy for an hour. From this day forward he will suffer burning desire every time he is near a female that has a Dark Mark, yet he will forevermore be unable to perform sexually, either with a female or alone. Every time he uses the names James, Prongs, Lily, Harry, or Potter he will feel a stabbing pain in his chest. From this day on, Peter Pettigrew is an enemy of the Marauders and as such will suffer the consequences forever more. So it is Declared, so it shall be. Signed, Moony."

"Damn Moony," James said. Harry let loose a low whistle while Sirius burst out laughing. They stared at him until he was finished.

"That explains so much. Remus cursed him…so that every time someone used the name Wormtail he'd suffer. That means anyone who was talking about Peter or to him and said his nickname he'd get diarrhea and the Weenie Pock curse," Sirius burst out laughing again. "Remus never said Peter, he always said Wormtail after that." Sirius roared in laughter.

James joined him and Harry joyfully remembered every dream he heard Voldemort called him Wormtail.

Once they all calmed down Harry asked, "What did he mean by Marauder Declaration?"

"Well, we had a book on a bunch of things we did or talked about, pranks we pulled, basically a compilation of all things Marauder. We had a list of rules, and we made Declarations, which are like a vow or oath that pertains to a group of people. That's also why it sounded so formal," James said. "We'd declare things like, the winner of a prank war got to use the loser as a personal slave for a day, and any Marauder who broke a secret had to chew on the sock of the Marauder the secret was about. Like, if Sirius broke a promise to me, he'd have to chew on my sock for ten minutes, or he'd suffer the consequences which were usually something embarrassing or equal to their error of judgment. Does that make any sense?" he asked.

Harry slowly nodding his head asked, "And where is this book now?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "Last I heard you had it," James said.

"Well last I remember Remus was going…going to have Peter hold on to it," Sirius said, horror etched on his face. "If he gave it to that rat we may never find it again!"

"What were we thinking giving it to _Prefect_ Remus?" James asked with his hands pulling his hair back.

"Guys, we can just ask Remus' portrait when we get back home," Harry said which had the instant effect of calming the two older men. "I hope he remembers where it is. I'd like to see it."

After they asked Meelo why the room was so messy still, the young elf saying Mister Moony had requested that the elves leave Peter's room alone so they didn't set off any traps, they continued down the hallway to Sirius' room. Harry peeked in after James and Sirius wandered in the door and he was surprised to see vivid green and silver colors, several anti-Gryffindor posters (one containing a serpent wrapped around a struggling lion squeezing it until it was motionless) and Slytherin Power regalia donned the walls as well.

"Look at that," James pointed to a giant stuffed Cobra on the bed.

"Was that…? That was Fin? You changed Fin into a slimy snake? How could you?" Sirius whined.

"Grow up, Padfoot. It'll all change back when you say the password," James said taking incredible delight in watching Sirius spin as he took in every corner.

"Password?" Harry asked. James ducked a swing from Sirius, who had ceased his survey of the room and lunged for James, who grabbed Harry and used him as a shield.

"Come on Padfoot, old mate, you remember what to say," James cried gaily as he ran in circles around his son, attempting to escape Sirius' grasp.

Harry not knowing what to do, but not able to get away from the grown children using him as a pole and shield, stuck his arm out straight and clotheslined the first person he could, James, which triggered a chain reaction. James went down suddenly, which Sirius wasn't expecting, so he also went down on top of James. The two, abruptly finding themselves stationary and horizontally stacked atop one another, flailed about to remove each other from the pile, which in turn knocked over Harry.

"Why the bloody hell does this keep happening to me?" asked Harry as he pushed up off Sirius to stand back up.

"Don't know kiddo, maybe you should stop _knocking_ people over. But whatever, it's just a thought," Sirius said with a smirk. Harry reached down and pulled James to his feet.

"So, what's this password Sirius is so reluctant to say?" Harry asked. James grinned and just gave Sirius a pointed look. Sirius sighed.

"…" Sirius said quickly and under his breath. James burst out laughing when nothing in the room changed.

"Looks like you're going to have to enunciate, mate," he said.

Sirius gave James a death glare before taking a deep breath. "Minerva-McGonagall-is-the-dreamiest-witch-alive-and-I-want-to-shag-her-brains-out," Sirius said very quickly. Harry and James were on the floor laughing almost instantly. Sirius was sitting on the bed with a large stuffed lion cub petting its tiny dark mane. Harry recognized it from a popular children's movie and hid his grin. He and James tried to get Sirius to put the stuffed animal down and join them, but the man wasn't budging.

"Well, since Sirius is ignoring us, we'll leave him here while we go on and look at the rest of the house," James said, picking himself up off the floor. He grabbed Harry's arm, linked it with his own and dragged his son out the door. Sirius chuckled as he stood up to follow them across the hallway and into James' room. They didn't take long since James had moved much of his stuff to Godric's Hollow and all that remained was furniture and several posters and trinkets. A medium sized photo of James and Remus standing side by side was framed and hanging above the desk. They were dressed in their school robes, a shiny badge on each of their chests. James' was the Head Boy badge and Sirius' was the Quidditch Captain.

Above the door was a graffiti painting with four signatures surrounding the words 'Marauders 4 Life.' As they exited the room, Harry saw a faint outline of a stag on the door frame near the handle. He glanced across the hall and could just make out a hairy dog on the frame of Sirius' room. Both carvings were small, easily missed in the grain of the wood if one were just glancing past.

"That door leads to my personal bathroom, and down here is the young people's sitting room. Generally my parents didn't come up here much, they ventured up here occasionally to see us for whatever reason or to tell us to clean our rooms and yell at us for some prank. That door there leads to a balcony overlooking the pool deck. And down there is the dining room. Hello, Lily, my love," James called down from the balcony looking down into the room below.

"Hello, James. Harry dear, are you enjoying the tour? Are your father and Sirius behaving themselves?" she asked. Harry could see her sitting at a table with the two adult elves cups of tea in front of them all.

"Yes, mum. We're behaving," Sirius called down. Harry chuckled as he saw her shake her head.

"We'll be down soon, love. Save us some tea," James said.

"Hey, James," Sirius whispered. "Remember when Ma called us down to dinner one night and instead of walking down all those stairs I just leapt over the railing and landed next to the table?" Sirius said quietly. James chuckled into his fist.

"I remember and Lily will kill you just like mum almost did. My advice is don't…just don't," James said stopping Sirius as he placed his hands on the railing and lifted a leg over. Sirius thought for a moment and then pulled his leg back onto flat ground.

"That's the last thing I need, come back from the dead so my best mate's wife can kill me for scaring her," he said. "Oh well, next time I'll grab her wand before we head up here. Let's go downstairs. I can't wait to show him the Arena." The two grabbed Harry by his arms and dragged him across the room to a staircase, down the stairs and into a hallway.

James let go and pointed to a door saying, "That's a storage room with a joined toilet, where the elves do laundry. Down that hallway is the rest of the house. That door leads outside, and this door…This door leads to the best room in the house aside from the kitchen. Before we enter a bit of family history. Sirius, go in and set up." Sirius grinned and entered the room, carefully so Harry wouldn't see inside.

"My maternal grandfather, Henri Leveque married Katharine Spinks. They moved here and built this house and had a few kids, the youngest being my mum, your grandmum. Grandad Henri was born around the time that men, Muggle or Wizard, joined the army and served for several years. After he was discharged he became an Auror. He needed a room to work out in, run simulations, basically practice and keep his skills sharp. So he created this add on to the house after a while. It has a dueling Arena, separate mother-in-law apartment upstairs which turned into Remus' room, and a detached Potions lab. Now that you know that, let's go in and see you in action," James said as he pushed Harry to the door.

When Harry entered the cavernous room he had a few moments to look around. What he saw astonished him. It was like walking into an army boot camp mixed with a grade school gymnasium. There were obstacle courses, climbing rock wall, a running track, and a small platform that was roped off. The area inside the running track had dirt and sand for the ground and everywhere he looked there were large boulders and random standing walls with spell burns and long gouges. There was even a junked Muggle ice cream truck with a tire and doors missing. Off to the side were several set of weights, chin up bars, and stretching mats. Far across the room was even a gymnastics station with uneven bars, rings, and a balance beam.

The room itself was huge. It could easily fit four basketball courts side by side inside the track. There were also curtains that could be lowered to block off certain sections from the others.

Harry gaped at the room for a few moments before a spell shot out from behind a wall. He instantly dodged away from the spell and the three guys began their games. Harry had the disadvantage of not knowing the room well enough, so he scanned it as he backed away into the corner, shielding from spells, and hid behind a set of weights. He thought about tactics and an idea popped into his head.

A half an hour later, Lily opened the door to the Arena and saw James, practically naked and hanging on the rock wall, struggling to hold a shield up as Harry pounded him with spells from two wands. Sirius was hanging upside down from the gymnastics rings in a cocoon made from his and James clothes.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she asked. Her voice caused James to lose concentration and a spell from Harry got through his shield, knocking him down the twelve feet to the ground. Harry caught him with the same movement arresting spell Dumbledore had used on him several years before, stopping him from landing nose first onto the rubber floor below. Seeing James fall, Lily shrieked.

"Dad and Sirius were just showing me the Arena," Harry said with a laugh.

"And getting our arses handed to us," James muttered as he stalked over to Sirius. Harry and Lily laughed as they walked out of the arena. She showed Harry the Potions lab, which was mediocre at best. Most of the stored ingredients had gone bad, so the two Vanished several jars worth of rancid wet ingredients that could harm the elves and then called an elf.

"Jari, could you please clean the lab? We removed all the harmful things. Just remove the contents of all the jars on the table. The ones on the shelves are to be left alone. Once you've finished emptying them, please clean them thoroughly and place them back on the shelves," Lily said carefully. "I'd do it myself, but we need to be returning to Grimmauld Place soon." Jari nodded his head and started to work.

James and Sirius finally stuck their heads in and asked, "You guys done in here?"

"Yep," Lily replied as she walked to the door. Harry followed them all through the Arena and into the kitchen. James had a grand time showing Harry the brick-and-fire pizza stove and telling the story of how he'd gotten his parents to put it in after an outing into the Muggle world where he and Sirius tried pizza for the first time.

Near the stove was a door, Harry assumed was a pantry, but when he opened it he found a narrow staircase.

"Dad, where does this lead?" he asked.

"Well, that leads down to the elves quarters. They have a room and a bathroom; I've never really gone down there. My parents made it very clear to me that the elves quarters were off limits," James said with a shrug. Harry, getting the hint, shut the door.

"What's that little house thing out there?" he asked as he pointed across the pool deck.

"The pool house. It has changing rooms and a bathroom, and a sitting room with a fireplace, we never really used it much since we all could just change in our rooms and run down. Mum hated it when we came in afterward though and dripped water all through the house. That's why dad built the stair case on the side of the house. We could bypass the whole house and go straight to Peter and Sirius' rooms by the balcony."

"Oh James, I wanted to check on the green house and garden. Mitsy says that no one has really done anything with them in years," Lily said. The two headed outside, while Harry stayed in the kitchen and Sirius wandered to the living room.

"Harry, come here," Sirius called. Harry put down the Spellman's Cookbook he was glancing through and went to find Sirius. As he entered the living room he saw Sirius standing at the bar pouring a shot of whiskey.

"Er, is that safe to drink Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Bottle wasn't opened yet. Here, join me for a toast," Sirius said as he picked up his glass. Harry reached for the other glass on the bar but as soon as his fingers touched the glass he felt the tug of a Portkey. The last thing he saw was Sirius laughing his bark like laugh.

His arrival outside was announced by a loud splash and spluttering, quickly followed by, "SIRIUS!"

* * *

Elven Language to English

Shi shael sai si tasaer, Naneth! - We went to Market, Mother!

Thys masti tor! - For shame child!

Cyrn cali Ai varaer mes ei thyr? - How have I raised such a fool?

Edhel Mellon! - Elf friend!

Aras Adan - deer man

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone! First off, My mom is doing well. She's not 100% in the clear yet, but she's at least out of the hospital now. On a different note my grandma was just diagnosed with Bladder Cancer, so please keep my family in your prayers. We all appreciate it.

I'm done with my semester, 5 B's and an A...WOOT! I'm one GPA point away from a 3.0, for anyone who cares or knows what that means. And I have an end is sight finally! By this time next year I will be a University Graduate! I've only got my senior studio and independent study classes and a few studio art classes left. What I'm going to do with my degree...I have yet to decide...

I hope everyone has a great holiday season, whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanuka, Kwanza, Yule, or don't celebrate anything (I don't know anymore and I'm a little too busy at the moment to look them up...). I shall return after the holidays some time. Please review! Thanks!


	64. A Black Point of View

Chapter 64

* * *

After Sirius had successfully dunked him in the pool, Harry had chased Sirius around the property for ten minutes. Sirius, seeing he was no match for the Auror in Training, Disapparated and left the Potters at the manor. While Harry waited for James to pick himself off the pool deck and wipe his tears of mirth, Lily went inside to tell the elves they were leaving. When she returned they followed Sirius home and Harry decided to change out of his robes that were stiff from the dried chlorine. After changing, Harry lounged on his bed and thought about the weeks after Sirius had 'died'.

Those weeks had been the lowest point of his whole life. He'd had moments where he'd wondered if anything was worth that much stress and pain. While he had never considered offing himself – his 'saving people' thing prevented those kinds of thoughts – he had considered just leaving a few times. Walking away, hopping a flight to some distant land, starting a new life somewhere Voldemort would never find him.

Then reality would kick in every night. Nightmares haunted him night after night of Sirius falling through the veil, Voldemort killing off all his friends, the Weasley's being held captive and waiting for him to show up and him never arriving, and the worst of all was one where Sirius just stared at him with disappointment before turning and walking away from Harry.

Harry was grateful the nights weren't filled with a combination of nightmares and visions. Voldemort had ceased sending Harry visions by that point. Why, he didn't know. But nevertheless he was grateful for that one reprieve.

Harry finally thought about the one thing that had helped him through the guilt enough to move on. An old man named Jack had sent him a letter out of the blue during one of the old man's fits of insomnia one night. All the letter had said was that he and his late wife had believed Harry all along. Then it had a quote Harry could still remember almost three years later;

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear._

Jack had signed his name and then added a postscript saying at the end of the day good will prevail. If it needs war or revolution, it's up to the people to earn their freedom back.

The letter was short and to the point, but it had such an effect on Harry that, two days later when he'd received the letter from Dumbledore informing him of the older man's impending arrival, Harry was able to feel excited to return to the Burrow. In the two days before his departure he thought long and hard about Sirius' death, the Prophecy and what it could mean for Harry and the rest of the Wizarding world and he came to the conclusion that, while he was given no choice in the matter of being the 'Chosen One', he and only he had the choice of standing up and doing what was right. He also decided that the fight would not be for himself, but for everyone who had lost someone to that Snake-faced bastard.

Harry hadn't lied when he told Sirius that his death was what sparked the fight into him. Harry still had issues well into the school year, and even up to the month before Sirius' living status was discovered, Harry had felt pangs of remorse when thinking about his godfather. But he hadn't let those feelings get in the way of doing his job.

Harry knew seeing Sirius' point of view of the night he 'died' was going to be painful and infuriatingly frustrating, but he knew he had to watch it so that hopefully one day he might be able to move past this hatred of his former mentor.

Hating Dumbledore was almost as painful as losing Sirius had been. Albus Dumbledore had been Harry's mentor, his confidante, his guide to accomplishing the most difficult thing he might ever do in his life. He had to trust Dumbledore because if he couldn't trust _him_ of all people, who _could_ he trust? Finding out that the one man he'd trusted unequivocally had lied to him about something so significant to Harry's survival, not to mention the happiness of the people he held most dear to himself, was inconceivably painful for Harry.

Harry was eternally grateful that his parents and Sirius were alive, but he didn't know if that gratefulness could outweigh the pain of knowing Sirius could have spent 12 years living a real life and Remus could have spent 12 years with a best friend. He figured a talk with Sirius and Remus might be in his future sometime.

A call from downstairs jolted Harry out of his musings. He stood up and sauntered down to find Sirius, his parents, the Weasley parents, George, Ron, and Ginny sitting in the Drawing Room surrounding the Pensieve.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen clutching a chipped cup of cooling tea staring at a gouge in the table caused by the twins. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, his head leaning on his hand.

"I'm so bloody bored," he moaned. His head slipped off the hand and his forehead made a dull 'thunk' as it made contact with the table. "Ow," he muttered without lifting his head.

"You know, Sirius, they say a blow to the skull can kill off brain cells. Since you have precious few left, you may want to preserve them," said Remus from the stairs.

"RE-RE! You're back! Finally. How'd the meeting go? Was there a fight? Who hit who? Did anyone die?" Sirius asked rapidly as he bounced in his chair.

"Calm down mate. The meeting went okay, no there wasn't a fight so no one was hit and no one died. Has anyone been here today?" Remus asked as he poured a cup of tea.

"Nope. Nada. Zilch. Padfoot has been _lonely_," Sirius moaned. He paused for a moment and added, "So lonely he's talking in third person, Remus. Third. Person."

"Knock it off Sirius. Dumbledore said there might be an emergency meeting later tonight, since I finished my mission so quickly. I also heard Kingsley's got more news on the search for you. He should be here soon as well. Dung might have something to tell, but with him, who knows. We gotta cook something for dinner and have the Order stuff ready," Remus said.

"But I don't wanna listen to all the mission reports…I wanna _go_ on a mission," Sirius whined.

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"This tea is rancid, how are you drinking it?" he asked, ignoring Sirius' comment.

"I'm not; it's more for visual effect than consumption. REMUS! Listen to me," the black haired man cried.

"Sirius damn it, I've heard your complaints a hundred times now. You wanna go on a mission, you don't want to hear the reports because it reminds you that you want to go on a mission, you're bored, you hate this house, you're bored out of your mind, you really hate this house, you're so bored you'd have Snape over for company—"

"I wouldn't go that far," Sirius interrupted.

"I'm sick of the complaining, Sirius. We get it; you don't want to be cooped up like this. There's nothing we can do about it, so please, _please_ try to keep it to yourself and stop irritating everyone who comes in here. Especially me," Remus added.

The two men sat staring at each other for a few moments when a thud and a shrill, hair raising cry came from upstairs. Sirius muttered, "Buckbeak," before running out of the room and upstairs.

Remus shook his head as he poured the remaining tea down the drain, washed the pot, and started a new batch.

"Buckbeak?" Sirius said softly as he slowly opened the door to his mother's room. Even after all the years since he'd left and her death, he still got chills when he had to open that particular door. He peeked in and saw the hippogriff perched on his stomach, legs tucked underneath him. As Sirius pushed the door open a few more inches, Buckbeak shifted and started when he caught the movement from the door. A pained groan from the beast could be heard. Sirius entered the room and bowed, hardly waiting for the tip of the creatures head before he moved closer to inspect what was wrong. He could see blood on the ground around the centre of the horse-like body, an area he knew Buckbeak to be extremely sensitive about on a good day. Now that it was injured, he was sure to be very protective of his side.

Sirius walked slowly towards his feathered friend and patted him on the top of the head softly, while murmuring soothing nonsense. He slowly petted Buckbeak and tried to keep him calm while he slowly shifted towards the right flank.

Moving very slowly, he made his way closer to the injury and pulled out his wand. He could see a jagged slice about five inches long and fairly deep about six inches before the hind leg met the torso. He couldn't see any debris or fragments of whatever injured the animal, but he knew he'd have to clean it well to avoid infection.

Sirius started waving the wand for a numbing charm when someone pushed open the door swiftly, allowing it to bang on the wall. This startled both Sirius and Buckbeak which started a quick succession of events. Sirius tapped Buckbeak with his wand a bit too harshly and too close to the injury, which caused the animal to flinch violently and spread his wings in the small space, knocking Sirius over and into the wall. Buckbeak shrieked in pain as he struggled to get up off the ground, which caused the injury to tear wider, which effectively caused the animal to panic more. Sirius, trying to avoid the stomping hooves of his pet, crab walked backwards and ran into the wall which was still too close for comfort.

He grabbed for his wand which had been knocked out of his hand. As he reached, a hoofed foot came out of nowhere and connected with his ribs. A wing swung out and knocked him back on his backside, where another hoof connected with his leg.

Tears of pain pouring down his face, Sirius decided to risk frightening the animal more by calling out for Remus. After a moment he could hear footsteps coming quickly down the hallway.

"Sirius? What the hell is going on?" Remus asked from the doorway. He immediately entered the room and bowed to Buckbeak, who paid the new person no mind and continued to try and harm Sirius under his feet.

"Calm him down, please. Then help me heal him," Sirius moaned from the ground. Remus worked his magic on the creature, calming him down enough for Sirius to crawl, weakly, out from under him. The two quickly healed the creature, before leaving the room.

"Remus," Sirius said as soon as they entered the Drawing Room and sat down.

"Yes Sirius?" asked Remus, who was looking at a pile of paperwork.

"Now could you please heal me?" Sirius asked weakly. Remus looked at his friend and saw Sirius wince as he barely brushed his side as he pulled up his shirt. A giant purple and black bruise was already forming across the right side of Sirius' torso, and a slight concaved area looked ominously like broken ribs. Sirius also looked like he'd been hit by a very large fist in his eye, his trousers were torn in a few places and blood was staining the cloth by the biggest tear.

"My goodness, Padfoot. Animals really do not like you, do they?" Remus asked as he stepped across the room towards his friend.

"It's not his fault. Someone opened the door really fast and it slammed against the wall. It startled us both and…well, you saw what it caused. I'd like to know who pushed the door open though. It wasn't you was it?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"Why the devil would I do something like that? Besides, no one else it here yet," Remus replied.

Both men paused for a moment before a dark look crossed their faces. "Kreacher," they said in unison.

There was a noise downstairs and then shrill screaming and cursing.

"I'll go help Tonks. You sit here and don't move. You may be bleeding internally, in which case, I may need to get Molly. Be right back," Remus said as he walked down to help close the curtain.

Sirius sat still but when a soft cough came from somewhere behind him, he jumped and almost screeched in pain.

"Please sit still Sirius. I don't wish you to harm yourself. I need to speak to you in private once Remus has healed you sufficiently. Please meet me in your room, and do not tell anyone I have arrived. It is imperative that no one know I am here yet, understand?" asked an invisible Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded his head s he attempted to look around the room. Remus came in and saw Sirius looking around and asked, "What 'cha looking for Padfoot?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Thought I heard something," he said casually. It took a few minutes but Remus fixed Sirius up adequately and the two left the Drawing Room.

"I'm going to change my clothes. I'll meet you in the Kitchen," Sirius said as he turned the opposite direction. Remus waved, signalling he'd heard as he walked away quietly.

Sirius entered his bedroom and looked around. Seeing no one he pulled some clean clothes out of his drawers and looked around again. He slowly peeled off the bloody shirt. Thankfully Remus had numbed him while his ribs healed, but it was still slow going until he was fully healed. Once he had his new shirt on he waited for a moment.

"Albus?" he asked the seemingly empty room.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that," replied a voice from the corner. Dumbledore appeared in a shower of sparkles from the spell dissipating. "I always forget I'm invisible when it lasts longer than normal. Please forgive me."

"It's okay I guess. I'm just glad I asked for you before I changed my trousers, that would have been weird," Sirius said with a soft bark of laughter. Albus merely smiled his eyes twinkling. "So what brings you to my neck of the gloom?" Sirius asked as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Sirius, I have a bit of a tale for you. It does not have a happy ending, but it could. It also includes time travel," Albus said teasingly.

The older man spent the next five minutes quickly telling Sirius about the adventure Harry was currently having and where it ended. Sirius sat back, his mouth sitting open, eyes staring blankly.

"I'm going to die tonight?" he finally asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Albus said firmly.

"But how? How do you even know all this?" Sirius asked.

"Did I forget that little detail? Oh well, I'm actually from the future. I used the same Time Turner Ms Granger used in her and Harry's third year. My double is going to arrive here in the next hour or so and shortly before that the Order will arrive at the Ministry to save Mr. Potter and his friends. The point of me coming back in time tonight is to save you, Sirius. I don't have much time before my double arrives here, so please listen carefully. Have you ever heard of a _Viaggio Portone_?"

Sirius shook he head slowly.

"A _Viaggio Portone_ is also called a Travel Portal. It was created in the region now known as Italy a very long time ago. It was the primary method of travel before Apparating, Floo, and Portkeys were popular. It was very useful for large families or groups and to travel long distances. It's basically a Spatial Transport spell that uses magic to shift our mass a long distance without interference. It has since fallen out of favour for several reasons; Apparation is easier and usually faster, Floo uses little power, and Portkeys are much simpler to create."

"Portkeys are really hard to create though," Sirius said.

"Which tells you how difficult the Portal is to create," Dumbledore added with a smile. "Sirius, I must ask you to do something very difficult tonight. It will involve immeasurable amounts of trust on several different levels. I hope you understand. I came here tonight to save you, but in the end, it's up to you to make the decision to save yourself."

"I…I don't quite understand," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I can save you but it's your decision on whether or not you will allow me to save you. First let me explain a few things about my plan. When I leave here, I will have to give you a temporary Memory charm to block the last few moments and the next several moments from your mind. You will then travel to the Ministry to help save Harry. During the fight you will have no recollection of the events as I have told you. It will be completely new to you."

"Wait. Stop right there. Are you suggesting that I go into that fight not knowing my bitch of a cousin will kill me at a certain point? Are you actually suggesting that I willing agree to allow myself to die? Because that's not going to happen, Albus, not even if Godric Gryffindor himself asked me to," Sirius said angrily.

"Please allow me to finish, Sirius. You _will_ go into the fight willingly, and _un_knowingly about to die. But I will prevent you from actually passing through the veil. Using the Portal I told you about, I will create it in front of the veil where you will inevitably fall through and instead of going through the veil you will travel through the Portal to a room where you will wait for me to arrive. When I arrive I will remove the memory charm from you."

"Okay, I have a couple questions. One, in this scenario does everyone see me disappear into something and come to the conclusion that I died? Two, what exactly do I need to give you permission for? And three, are you bloody insane?" asked Sirius angrily.

"Firstly, I wouldn't say insane, I prefer ambitious and eccentric. Secondly, yes, in order for the second part of my plan to work, you will have to be declared deceased, and if anyone had an inkling that you survived it wouldn't quite work. Thirdly, the permission comes in after I've explained the second part of the plan.

"There is a ritual I can perform that places you in a coma until someone revives you at a later date. By putting yourself into this coma you can help protect Harry from harm in the coming years. We both know the war is picking up and getting more concentrated. Voldemort is focusing his attention on Harry more and more as of late. I am getting increasingly more worried about Harry as the days go on. By adding your sacrifice to the protection already surrounding Harry, we can make him even more protected than he already is. But the ritual won't work if he knows you're alive," said Dumbledore.

"But why do I have to die? Or…make it look like I die? How long will I be 'dead'? What about Remus and Harry, they just have to watch me die and believe I'm dead? How can you ask me to do that to them?" Sirius rambled.

"There is no way to tell how long you'd be in a coma. For this to work, yes, they would have to believe you have passed on to the next great adventure. Sirius, I know this is a difficult situation but there is one more thing I need to say before you make your decision," Albus said slowly. Sirius just stared at him and waited. "If you decide _not_ to do this, I will be forced to erase your memory of my visit and allow events to occur as they would have had I not travelled into the past. That means that instead of surviving and doing the ritual where you'll end up waking up in several years, you will end up truly dying. I am sorry, but it must be this way," Dumbledore said softly.

"So…basically I have to choose death, or temporary 'death' for an unknown period of time? Either way I leave Harry, Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys, everyone I care about, believing I died and will never return. Who does something like that to the people they care about? And what happens if when the war is over and I wake up, everyone I care about is gone? Why would I risk that?" Sirius asked.

"I cannot answer these questions Sirius. I don't know the future beyond what I've lived, and I've only travelled back less than a full twenty-four hours. I don't know the outcome of the war, only the possibilities this plan may provide.

"There is one option though. I can tie your life-force to someone, say Harry or Remus. This way should they perish in the war, you will as well. It is more difficult to perform and I can only use one person, but it's possible," Dumbledore replied.

"This is mad…absolutely barking. Let me guess, I have to give you my answer in the next five minutes as well?" Sirius snapped.

"The quicker the better. I have other things I must be accomplishing tonight, and I cannot sit here all night waiting for you to decide. Besides, my counterpart will be arriving soon and the Order will have to go help rescue Harry and his friends," Dumbledore said.

"So let me get this whole cockamamie plan straight before I make my decision. _If_, and that's a strong if at the moment, I decide to go with this whole coma thing, you will then erase my memory and allow me to go about my business as if I weren't going to die tonight. I'd rush off to save my godson, and at some point will fight my insane cousin where then I will appear to fall through a Death Veil, but in reality will pass through a Portal of some sort that I must trust you will place in the right spot. I will arrive at a place I have no recollection about and then wait for you to arrive to place me in a coma for an undisclosed, open ended amount of time. After said unknown amount of time, I will then reawaken after the war has ended, hopefully to find my loved ones alive and well. Is that correct?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded once.

"So here's a couple questions that I will have answers to before I give you mine. Why erase my memory?" he asked.

"I must erase your memory before you leave here to help Harry. It is so while you are fighting you are unable to change the timeline any more than we would be by saving your life. Time travel is a strange occurrence. Some believe that any changes, no matter how subtle they are, can cause the most disastrous after-effects. This phenomenon is called, by some, as the Butterfly Effect. Some believe that the timeline isn't as straight as we believe it to be. One person could go back in time and change many things, or so they believe. And when they return to their true time they find out that nothing really has changed. Does that mean that they always went back in time at that particular moment, changed the same things, did and said that same things always? Or can it happen both ways? No one really knows how time works. Perhaps I was always meant to come back and save you, or perhaps in doing so I will change everything. The thing I must strive towards is changing the future without changing the present. Let me ask you something, Sirius. If I was to allow you to keep the memory of this visit and you went off tonight to save Harry what would you do?" asked Dumbledore.

"I sure as hell wouldn't risk my life by fighting with Bellatrix, or go anywhere near a damn veil that's for sure," Sirius muttered. Dumbledore could see the comprehension on Sirius' face, but he continued anyway.

"Exactly. But in my time, you disappeared. Whether you went through the Veil or a Portal, I don't know. But you disappeared and that is what matters. In order to preserve the present time, you must disappear, and if I allow you to retain your memory of this extensive conversation, you, like any self-preserving human, would attempt to stay alive. This could actually end up worse for you. I'm not sure I mentioned this but the spell Bellatrix hit you with before you disappeared was _not_ a Killing Curse. If you were to avoid fighting your cousin and fought, say, Lucius Malfoy you could wind up being hit by something much worse and die by something else. I fear this is my only chance to save you. If we want Harry to have his godfather in the future, we need to follow my plan. And that means I must erase your memory."

Sirius gulped. "Time travel is bloody confusing," he muttered. "Okay, I guess I can, kind of, understand all that. My second question is this, have you ever created a Portal like this? How exactly will that part of the plan work? Because honestly it's hard for me to just trust that if I fall through anything you will make sure it's a Portal and not the damn bloody veil," he finished.

"Well, I've only done the Portal spell a few times, but it has worked for me on each occasion. I will be invisible, standing near the veil waiting. When I see you arrive and start fighting I will create the Portal. I've viewed the memory in my Pensieve from several people's vantage points. I know exactly how you fall, where, and when. I will not allow you to travel through the veil while I am physically able to stop it from happening," Dumbledore finished.

"That's promising," Sirius grumbled sarcastically. "What exactly does this _coma_ entail? And have you done this before?"

"The ritual is a simple one. It is an altered version of a Blood Ritual. This particular version doesn't require blood, only the complete and utter willingness to sacrifice a portion of your life for the safety of someone you love. Any doubt in your mind about this and it could have negative end results," the older man replied.

"But what exactly does it do? You've implied that it gives some sort of protection to Harry, but how?" asked Sirius.

"By sacrificing a portion of your life, Harry will be provided an extra layer of protection. It's similar to the sacrifice Lily made for her son. Certain spells won't have as strong as an effect on Harry; his mind will be better protected against Voldemort. I am unsure how the universe spreads the protection, but the purpose is definite. Harry will have more protection if you allow me to do this ritual. I think we both can agree that the more protection Harry has, the better," Dumbledore finished.

Sirius slumped in his seat and stared off into the distance. After a few minutes he leaned forward and placed his forehead in his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees. Five minutes went by in silence before Sirius sighed loudly, ran his hands through his hair and stood.

"I agree to the plan," was all he said before he started to walk to the door. He paused before opening it and said, "If you have to do the Memory charm, do it now." He bowed his head and waited.

Dumbledore sighed and sent a silent charm at the back of Sirius' head. The man stiffened and shuddered for a moment before he turned and looked around his room in confusion. He looked puzzled for a short time before he shook his head, opened the door, and walked downstairs. He met Remus half way down.

"Merlin, Sirius, I was just coming to look for you. You were taking so long I was getting worried I had not healed you properly and you were dying. Everyone's arrived; we're just waiting for Albus. Snape called and said Harry was in trouble with Umbridge again. He asked specifically if you were here and when we said yes, he actually looked relieved for a split second. Then he snarled and said to contact him when Albus arrived. I just don't understand that man," Remus finished rambling as they both entered the kitchen.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody were seated at the table chatting animatedly about their various experiences they'd had while being Aurors. A pot of steamy tea was on the table next to a plate of sandwiches. Sirius grabbed one and poured a cup of tea and listened to the conversations, feeling slightly left out once Remus joined in about his travels with the werewolves.

About ten minutes of conversation had gone by when Snape's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Lupin, a situation has surfaced at the school. Potter and his friends have disappeared. I'm worried the Gryffindor idiot took off for the Ministry after his vision. Get everyone who is at Headquarters ready to leave at a moment's notice. If I find Potter _has_ gone to the Ministry, someone needs to stay there to fill Dumbledore in on what has happened. Black can fill that role," he drawled.

"Harry's missing? I am not going to sit around and wait—"

"You _will_ stay there Black, because _someone_ needs to tell Albus what is happening. Potter had a vision that the Dark Lord was holding you hostage in the Department of Mysteries: Hall of Prophecies. He has no idea it was a false vision. He and Granger disappeared into the Forest with that bint Umbridge an hour ago. I went to her office a moment ago and discovered my Slytherin students incapacitated and the Gryffindors missing as well. I fear they may have followed Potter into the forest, but my search for them all has come up empty. Their trail simply disappears near a heard of Thestrals by the edge of a clearing. I am going to search the school one more time." He turned slightly and looked at the rest of the room. "Be ready to leave at any moment. If the idiot boy _has_ run off, he's gone on a suicide mission and brought five of his dim-witted friends with him. I will contact you again after I've finished my check of the school." With that, Snape's head disappeared and the fire returned to orange and dimmed to a faint ember.

"Remus, I don't care what that snivelling little dungeon bat says, I am _not_ sitting here like a useless lump being an bloody Messenger Owl while my _godson_ is possibly fighting the evilest bastard of all time! I WILL be going with you to the Ministry to help save Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius," Remus said through his teeth. "You do realize you are a wanted man and we'll be going to the one place in Britain where you should _not_ go? What happens if you get caught? What do you think that would do to Harry? He would hate and blame himself for putting you into that position! Can you honestly say you are willing to risk your life _and_ Harry's sanity right now?" Remus asked harshly. Sirius took a step back and glared at Remus.

"I would do anything for that boy, and you know it, and yes, that includes risking my own life for his. I am sick of waiting around and listening to you all talk about your missions while I sit on my bleeding arse all day staring at the bloody wall. My _godson_ is out there and he's in danger. I _will_ be going to help rescue him. I am _done _sitting around. I am done being the messenger boy, and I am DONE with being _careful_! Done! I didn't _break out_ of one prison to be locked up in _another_ by my friends and peers," Sirius said loudly. Remus took a deep breath.

"You are being incredibly selfish. You are bored! You are being a child! Grow the hell up, Sirius. Harry needs a father figure in his life, someone to be there for him and that person is you. If you do something as stupidly careless as leave the protection of this house because you're _bored_ and you get caught and Kissed, then what happens to Harry? Huh? What about me? I can't lose you again Sirius, the first time I lost all my friends I almost fucking died! I can't go through that again! If you leave this house tonight, our friendship is over. If you don't care enough to keep yourself safe then you apparently don't care about the people who love you either." Remus turned and stalked out of the room leaving three shocked Aurors and Sirius.

Several moments went by before Tonks went up to Sirius and mumbled, "I'll go talk to him. He didn't really mean that, Sirius. I know he didn't."

"Yes he did. He meant every word of it. Remus Lupin doesn't say things without thinking. He's the most level headed, easy going, even tempered person I know. If he says something…he means it," Sirius said sadly.

Just then the fire flared and Snape was back.

"Has Dumbledore arrived yet?" he asked the room.

Kingsley went over to the fire to speak to the Potions Professor.

"I'm just going to talk to Remus. Calm him down a bit," Tonks said softly. Sirius shrugged his shoulder as he slumped into a chair and rested his head on his arms. Tonks shared a glance with Moody before she made her exit.

Once Snape finished his quick report and left the fire, the people in the room didn't speak and simply sat around the table. After twenty minutes Tonks returned to the room and took a seat as well. They all sat in silence for over an hour before Snape Apparated into the entryway, the sound waking Sirius' mother's portrait.

"Albus still hasn't arrived. Potter has been missing from the school for four hours now. I think a group should go to the Ministry and wait there. Maybe we can intercept Potter and his idiot friends before they even go inside. If they haven't fallen to their deaths during their Thestral ride," Snape added snidely.

"Can they all see Thestrals?" asked Tonks.

"From what I understand, Potter, Longbottom, and the Lovegood girl are able to. The Weasleys and Granger cannot," said Snape. "Where is Lupin?"

"I'm right here," said the man in question from the stairwell. "I agree with Severus. I think Kingsley and I should go to the Ministry and hide outside the visitor's entrance—"

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes slightly before responding, "You will wait here with Moody and Tonks for Dumbledore to get here. We'll send a Patronus message if something comes up. If we're lucky there will be no need to fight tonight."

"But Remus," Sirius started.

"Oh shut up Black. This is not the time for one of your tantrums. Go sit like a good dog, and wait for Dumbledore," Severus said with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Why you snivelling—"

"Sirius! This is not the time for this. Just wait here," Remus shouted. "Severus, that was uncalled for and you know it. Stop goading him into a fight and both of you act your age. Kingsley, let's go."

The two men left and Sirius stormed upstairs with a gloomy look on his face. The occupants of the kitchen could hear him stomping around in the Drawing Room slamming desk drawers and kicking furniture.

Sirius was muttering to himself as he paced the room. At one point he reached over and punched a cabinet he was passing. The resulting throb of pain made him curse and shake his hand in pain. After several minutes of this behaviour he sat down heavily. Several minutes went by and he suddenly sat straight up. He waved his wand and a piece of parchment and a Never-Out Quill came flying over to him. He scribbled madly for a few minutes before he set that aside.

"Kreacher," he said in a normal tone of voice. He didn't want anyone downstairs to hear him. When the elf popped into view a few minutes later Sirius gave him several orders. The elf reluctantly bowed and then popped out of sight which was the cue for Sirius to do the same. As owner of the house he could leave from anywhere, unlike the guests who had to leave from the entry way.

He appeared in an Alleyway a couple blocks from the Visitors Entrance to the Ministry. He remembered the place from when he was younger and had to come to register his motorbike as a charmed device. Granted he didn't tell them all the charms, only the legal ones, but his bike was registered.

Sirius moved stealthily down the narrow space. As he turned into the next alley he saw a movement by the dumpsters and he pulled back into the first Alley. He Disillusioned himself before peeking around the corner to look for what made the noise. He didn't see anything moving, but just before he stepped out he saw a shadow on the ground. He decided to move closer and see what it could be. As he got closer the shadow looked like a person. He could hear lowered voices as well.

As he stood waiting to get a view of the people, something nudged his shoulder. He glanced to his left and yelped loudly at the site of a Thestral nibbling at his shoulder. His yelp startled the Thestral and alerted whoever was on the other side of the dumpster. Sirius backed away from the animal as the others came running around and collided with Sirius.

He rolled off the person below him and jumped to his feet pointing his wand at someone.

"Remus?" he asked.

"Sirius?" said Remus.

"And I'm Kingsley. Will you please get off me now?" said the tall man under Remus. Remus scrambled off his partner and stood up.

"Sirius, I'm not even going to get into this with you now. When we get back later, we need to talk. But first we need to let the others at Headquarters know what's going on," said Remus.

"I left a note explaining that I ordered Kreacher to tell Dumbledore what's going on so no one has to stay behind. He's not to interrupt anything that happens tonight and to do as he's told by anyone in the Order," said Sirius quickly. Remus rolled his eyes as he cast the Patronus charm to send the message.

The three men waited in silence for the others to arrive. The Thestrals rummaged in the dumpsters for food making a little noise, but nothing that would alert a passerby of something out of the ordinary. Several minutes went by before a series of loud cracks reverberated through the air. Soon enough Tonks and Moody arrived with Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle.

"Fill us in on what's going on. Why's Black here already?" asked Moody.

"Sirius decided to go against orders and do as he pleased…again. As for our stakeout, Kingsley and I arrived and were in view of the entrance the whole time. We heard something in this alley we came to investigate and found six Thestrals…and Sirius. We're assuming the kids are already inside and have been for at least the last thirty minutes. We should send Minerva and Albus a Patronus Message to let them know what's going on and then I say we head inside and try to find the kids," Remus said quickly. Moody nodded and pointed to Kingsley.

"You do that Patronus, and then follow as the rear guard. Lupin, Black, Tonks, you three will be with me. Diggle, Jones I want you two to come along and then wait at the Department Entrance. You are to detain any Death Eaters who escape that way. If you see one of the kids, keep them safe even if it means stunning them and hiding them somewhere. If they're injured get them out and to Headquarters. If it's serious Mungo's is a last resort. If they're dead leave them and focus on the living. Our main goal tonight is _not_ to capture You-Know-Who's followers but to get these kids to safety. Understood?" They all nodded grimly. "Okay then, and everyone remember, _Constant Vigilance!_ Now let's go."

As they all set off to do their parts, Sirius groaned when Moody whispered they were taking the emergency stairs and not the lifts. Ten minutes later found Sirius and Remus standing behind Moody and Tonks as they entered a circular room. Dedalus and Hestia stayed outside, Disillusioning themselves and standing several feet away from the door.

As the door swung shut behind Sirius, Moody half turned and opened his mouth.

"Don't let the door –"

_Click. _

"Close," the grizzled Auror finished with a sigh. The room whirled around them, causing some dizzying nausea for the three younger adults.

"What the hell…" mumbled Tonks. Moody glared at Sirius who sheepishly shrugged his shoulders and grimaced.

"Oops," he muttered.

"Just bloody wonderful," Moody muttered as he examined the red 'X' on the door.

"Who do you suppose did that; Kids or Death Eaters?" asked Sirius.

"I doubt the Death Eaters would be stupid enough to signal to exactly where they've been or are. I think we can assume this was the work of the kids, and my guess is they don't know how to work the doors here, so they had to mark the rooms they've been in or checked, so let's check the ones they haven't marked," said Moody. At that moment Kingsley entered the circular hallway and halted upon seeing how crowded the room was.

"Having some difficulty with the doors Mad-Eye?" he smirked.

"No you daft fool we were waiting for your slow arse to arrive. Mark the exit door with _Flagrate_ before you shut it. Show me the Men's Restroom," Moody said and a door to his left opened. He stepped forward and marked it with an 'X'. He motioned for Tonks to check the room while he held the door. She returned a moment later with a look of disgust and shook her head.

"No one, place is empty. Theoretically. Men are disgusting," she muttered. Sirius sniggered to himself as Moody called the phrase for the woman's restroom. She checked that room and reported it empty as well.

"Now what? There are six doors left and five of us." asked Tonks.

Moody thought for a moment. Sirius shifted from one foot to the next impatiently.

"Pair up, two people in a group. One person opens a door and enters while the second covers them from the doorway. The last person remains here and waits to be the backup in case a group needs help," Moody said finally.

So the group split into pairs with Tonks staying behind as backup and a link to Dedalus and Hestia just in case something went wrong. Remus and Sirius paired up despite their earlier dispute, they would always be able to work together in a tight spot. They chose a door to the left of the Men's Loo and waited for Moody to take the one right of the Women's Loo and both doors were yanked open.

Sirius slowly followed Remus into a long hallway; they heard Tonks mark the door before it closed partially, a conjured brick acting as a doorstop so Tonks could hear any shouts of distress from them. They inched their way farther until they came to an open space with a fireplace and several stiff chairs and sofas with coffee tables littering the room. Fake plants and piles of magazines were covering the various tables, and a receptionist's window on one wall lead into a small space containing a desk and two chairs on wheels. Several file cabinets lined the wall of the small office and tacky landscapes and posters hung on the walls around the whole space.

"Looks like some sort of waiting room," whispered Sirius. Remus nodded slowly and continued to walk straight through the room towards the only other door. He signalled to Sirius that he would open the door while Sirius would cover him again.

Behind the door was another hallway, this time with several doors leading off to new rooms. The two men shared a glance and continued forward again. At the first door they opened they found a small room containing a raised bed with rails and ominous straps, a desk and chair, and a cabinet. The cabinet was filled with needles attached to long tubes, bags with tubes coming off them and ending in a strange needle that had flaps of plastic on both sides and disinfectant potions with cotton balls. There was a strange coat stand on wheels in the corner of the room that had one of the bags hanging from it, its long tube coiled and draped on the other hooks.

"Remus…I don't like this room. Let's move on," Sirius said softly, his eyes wide as he examined the straps on the bed. Remus had been staring at the contents of the cabinet as he nodded and backed away.

They continued down the hallway and found a total of ten rooms all the same as the first one. The last door in the hallway exited into a Lab of some sort. As they wandered that room they found a cabinet with a cooling charm on it filled with bags and bags of blood. The labels they could read said Pure, MaMo/MuFa, MaFa/MuMo, Sq., MuBo, Vamp., W. Wolf, and several other abbreviations. Another cabinet had a warming charm on it and the same labels on the bags as the previous cabinet. There were several cages around the room with rats, hares, ferrets and other animals. There was even one with a small, lethargic Capuchin Monkey.

A sign by the door read Department of Mysteries: Magical and Non-Magical Blood Experimentation Laboratory followed by the names of several Unspeakables. There were five doors leading off this room as well, and further inspection found them to be the offices of each of the names on the sign. Sirius picked up a document on one work table and read it out loud to Remus.

"_In my experiments I've discovered that blood belonging to someone of Pureblood inheritance (Pureblood in this case meaning four or more generations of All Magical ancestors) contains a weaker magical base than that of someone with Mixed Blood (Mixed Blood in this case meaning that of someone with one Magical parent and one Muggle Parent). Muggleborn individuals have been discovered to give poor results, in that the strength of the magical base in someone of Muggleborn descent varies from person to person. Knowledge of the persons ancestors are needed before blood can be used in any experiment and most Muggles keep poor records of their heritage. For example:_

"_Subject F, a Muggleborn male aged twenty-four, was found to have three distant Magical ancestors and his blood's magical base was scaled at twenty-three on a fifty point scale. _

"_Subject O is the same age and gender as Subject F, though Subject O has eight Magical ancestors and his scale was a thirty-nine on a fifty point scale. _

"_Finally, Subject V, also the same age and gender and the previous Subjects, has no known magical relatives past or present and he scored a twenty-seven on the scale. _

"_Uns. Melman has proved in her research, magical training has little to no effect on the magical base in someone's blood. So when I compare the blood of a Pureblood male the same age as a Mixed Blood male, the magical base ranges can be guaranteed to be accurately measured with no outside interference. _

"_This gives me hope that my hypothesis is correct. I believe that Magical Blood…_That's where it ends," Sirius said.

"That's fascinating," Remus said taking the pile of paper from Sirius and shuffling through it. "If you look at those cabinets I think the abbreviations stand for the blood types. MaMo/MuFa must be Magical Mother and Muggle Father and the other one is vice versa. MuBo must be Muggleborn and W. Wolf is obviously werewolf blood. I had no idea the Ministry was researching the potency of Magical blood," he said.

"Yes, this is all utterly captivating, but we have to go now," Sirius said. Remus nodded and set the papers down where they'd been picked up from.

The two headed back the way they'd come from and discovered nothing had changed. As they exited the room, Tonks gave them a quick look.

"What took you so long? Moody and Kingsley have already done one room and moved on to the next. Pick another door and let's move a bit faster this time," she said tensely.

"It was a big room with many side rooms," Sirius muttered. He and Remus moved towards the next door and opened it. Inside was a glittery light and it was obvious that a fight had broken out here not too long ago. Sirius and Remus rushed inside and found no kids but did discover a larger man with a baby head curled up in a corner wailing his head off, drool running down his chin and a wet spot on his trousers. The two men shared a look and Sirius knocked the Baby-Man out with a sleeper charm he'd used on Harry a couple times when he'd been babysitting. Sirius levitated the man to Tonks to have Dedalus and Hestia watch over him while Remus checked the offices.

When Sirius returned the two went to the last door and found themselves in the Hall of Prophecies. The room was so large they decided to not run through it and instead cast the _Homenum Revelio_ spell. There were four total humans in the room, including themselves.

"Do you remember if Dumbledore said there were people who worked here at night?" asked Sirius.

"No. Everyone leaves after a while. Let's leave this room and come back with the others if we don't find anything in the last two rooms. Come on," Remus said.

"But what if it's Harry and Voldemort? What if that bastard killed all the other kids and Harry's all alone now," Sirius said, his eyes widening. He started to move towards the room, but Remus grabbed him.

"For all we know, those two people could be someone working late. You are a wanted criminal and I am a Dark Creature. If we're going to go running into anything, we need the Aurors with us. I want to keep Harry safe just as much as you Sirius, but we need to keep our heads here," he said as he pulled him back into the Time room and towards the exit.

When they arrived, Moody and Kingsley were just exiting their third room.

"What did you find?" Moody said immediately.

"We found a room where they experiment on Blood potency there," Remus pointed. "And in the Time room there we found a man with an Infant's head, dressed in Death Eater robes. He was in no shape to fight us, so we put him to sleep and left him with Hestia and Dedalus. Through the Time room we found the Hall of Prophecies and there were two more people inside, though we don't know where or who they are. We were just about to check that room there," he pointed to the last door without an 'X'.

"What did you guys find?" asked Sirius.

"Dangerous Spells and Creatures Lab there; Wand and Wandless Theory Room next to it, and that one is a general Potions Lab," Moody said. "Let's do this last one. This is taking too long, this damn department is too bloody huge."

Moody opened the door to a room that was almost completely dark. It had giant, floating balls and specks of light hovering in midair throughout the whole room. In one corner, Remus could see a lump on the ground, only visible because of the eerie glow reflecting off the Death Eater mask lying nearby. Shards of something were scattered around the body.

"Kingsley, get him to Hestia and Diggle," said Moody. Kingsley stepped into the room and was unexpectedly lifted off his feet and was freely floating amongst the planets.

"Er…someone want to get me down?" he said after a moment of shock. Tonks giggled like mad for a moment.

Suddenly a shout came from a room directly across from them.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" cried Ginny's voice. Soon came shouts of several mispronounced Stunners, more spellfire, and then silence. Sirius had instantly, at the first shout, darted into the room and was attempting to swim through the air towards the room. Remus had tried to stop Sirius from entering the room, but had been a second too late and found himself suspended in the dark room as well. Tonks and Moody were at a loss as to how to return their colleagues to the ground when Tonks discovered a thin silver line on the floor around the room, one foot away from the walls. She stepped into the room but didn't cross the line and found she could remain grounded. She nodded to Moody before slowly inching her way around the room, her back pressed against the wall.

"When you get to the door, girl, try summoning the Floaters. If it works I'll have you do it for me as well. If not I'll try to find a different path," said Moody. By the time Tonks made it to the other door, Sirius had wiggled and waved his arms in a side stroke manner so much he'd almost reached the door as well. She cast the Summoning Charm and found it worked well. Sirius landed next to her and immediately summoned Remus while she did the same for Kingsley and Moody who upon seeing Sirius suddenly zip over to Tonks, had walked into the room and joined Kingsley in the air.

Once the five were on solid ground again they slowly entered the room and found themselves surrounded by chaos. Four of the missing kids were lying in the rubble of destroyed desks, chairs, and work tables. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks each ran towards a still body while Moody and Kingsley found a thrashing Ron wrapped in a Brain's thought-tentacles. Sirius Enervated Ginny and the girl quickly came to; she explained what had happened to him quickly while he set her ankle in a brace. Luna had been revived and Tonks sent her to get Dedalus and Hestia to bring them back. Hestia had medical training and Dedalus could help stand guard over the kids.

As Sirius moved to help the others with Ron they all paused when they heard a painful scream.

"Harry?" muttered Sirius. Forgetting Ron, who had been freed from the tentacles at last, the five Order members bolted for the doors across the room.

* * *

Sirius moaned and shifted his pounding head slowly to the side. His hands clenched around the shaggy rug underneath him for a moment before his eyes flew open. He glanced around the room for a few seconds before he slowly made his way to sitting up.

He groaned and clutched his head.

"Stop…bloody…spinning," he mumbled. "Where am I?"

He carefully stood up and moved to the door. Grasping the handle he attempted to turn the handle. It wouldn't budge. He shook it violently for a few seconds, then curled his hands into fists and began banging on the door.

"Let me out!" he shouted weakly. "Where the hell am I?" he asked again. For a few minutes he banged hard on the door and continued to rattle the handle to no avail. Several attempts with _Alohomora_ proved to be pointless, so Sirius tried several other locking charms but nothing worked.

Finally, he paused and with a shake of his head, turned to take in the room. It was small with a single bed, a small desk and chair, a bookcase with an armchair, and two small windows. On the desk was a small, cream coloured envelope with his name written in curly script. He stepped the four steps over to the desk and ripped it open. He read:

_Sirius – I will come soon and explain where you currently are and why. Be assured Harry and his friends, Remus, Tonks and everyone else are fine, alive, and relatively well. Rest and be patient, I will be there soon enough. – DD_

Sirius sighed. He knew he could trust Dumbledore so he decided to sit and lay back on the bed. Hopefully the pounding in his head and the dizziness would subside before his 'boss' arrived. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

The last thing he remembered was fighting Bella and her stunner just missing him. He remembered joking and then seeing red again with the sensation of falling backwards, then black. He must have been stunned and the side effects he was now suffering was from the spell wearing off on its own instead of him being Enervated. He wondered who had brought him here and just left him. Remus and Tonks would have woken him up or at least put him on the bed, perhaps Kingsley would have also. But Moody wouldn't have a problem just dropping him on the floor and leaving him.

Sirius sat for a long time. After a while the dizziness went away and the headache was slowly but surely dissipating. He couldn't help his imagination running away from him though. He couldn't figure out why he would be locked up in the small room. He couldn't figure out where he was by the view outside the windows. The small pond and little edge of forest he could see could have been anywhere.

He pondered reasons he could be locked up. Perhaps someone in the Ministry had seen him and this was his newest prison. If that were the case he would surely go mad. He could count nine books on the bookshelf and of that four were trashy romance novels and the other five were about Morgana le Fay and Merlin. The rest of the shelves were filled with grandmotherly knick-knacks and doilies. Actually the whole room had that granny's-unused-spare-room feel to it. A floral bedspread, the design matched in the arm chair, white decoupage desk and gauzy, yellowed curtains. There was even a wind chime with cute little kittens on it hanging near the unopened windows.

His mind wandering to more and more frightening possibilities about why he would be locked up in the Granny-room he got off the bed and paced back and forth. After several minutes of that he was bored and his headache was returning so he picked a book at random and sat in the armchair. He was eight pages into the novel when a loud pop sounded in the room causing him to jump and fling the book away from him. Had the chair been pushed away from the wall he'd probably have turned it over backwards.

"Ah, Sirius. I am so pleased to see you are…well. I must apologize for the long wait. I was discussing the battle with young Harry for a few hours. Oh but first I should probably remove the spell on you," Albus said.

"Spell? What spell on me?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"There is a small memory block on you. It was placed by me…or should I say a version of me? Oh well, hold still," the old man said with a smile. Sirius blanched and didn't move as a spell hit him in the face.

Instantly his headache returned full force as the memory of his private meeting with Albus returned. A phial was placed in his hand and he was told to drink so he did. The headache disappeared just as instantly as it had hit him.

"Where the hell have you been?" was the first thing Sirius said.

"Well, after the battle at the Ministry, all of whom fought are alive and well by the way, I sent Harry back to my office by Portkey while I spoke to the Minister and several other officials about Voldemort's attempt to remove the Prophecy by using Harry. Once I was finished there, I returned to the school and spoke with Harry. I am sorry to say but he is taking your…death fairly hard. He destroyed many of my possessions, though I don't blame him. He's had a difficult year. However, I did not know of your survival until my counterpart's letter arrived in my office shortly after Harry left. He explained everything, that he…or I, saved you with a Portal and where you were. I explained to myself what needed to be done and how and when before my counterpart explained when I had to use the Time Turner. I'm afraid I don't have much time to go into extensive detail, but I will have to do the ritual soon," said Albus.

"Wait…can I please write a letter to Remus and Harry? I want them to know that I…I love them. I didn't want to leave them and I…I want them to be safe. I won't say I'm alive. I'll make it seem like I wrote the letters before I left Grimmauld Place earlier tonight. I just don't want to leave them with nothing, I want them to know I cared about them," Sirius said, his voice cracking in places and tears filling his eyes.

"I am sorry, Sirius. But I cannot allow that. I have to finish the ritual soon and there is no time to let you write letters. Besides, how do you think Harry and Remus would feel when they find out you lived and were allowed to write them letters as if you had died, knowing that you would live?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius stared at him in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him that Remus at least would be pissed off if he found out Sirius had lived, but wrote him a letter after the fact as if he'd actually died. The letters would only prove useful to Sirius to soothe his conscience but would in fact really hurt Harry and Remus in the end. Besides, the only reason he would write the letters was to slip in a secret code that told them he was alive and Sirius was sure Dumbledore would read the notes before allowing the other two to read them, just to make sure, and if he found any kind of code the letters would never make it to their intended recipients.

So Sirius conceded and gave up on the idea of writing a letter or two. After he sighed and nodded his head Dumbledore directed him to lie down.

"Now, Remus will wake you in a few years I'm sure. Harry is getting very strong with his Defence abilities and I think I've discovered how Voldemort has survived. It shouldn't be too long before you are awake again, and hopefully in that time Pettigrew will be captured or sighted and you will wake as a free man. But before I continue, do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Erm…who is going to be caring for me during the time I'm under?" Sirius asked.

"My counterpart is working on that right now. His name is Elmer Hoffsted and he's a veteran Healer at St. Mungo's. Everything will be taken care of and you should have no worries in regards to your safety," said Dumbledore.

"It's almost like you've done this before," Sirius mumbled as he pulled the covers over his body and snuggled down into the bed.

Dumbledore ignored the comment and pulled a shrunken book from his pocket and enlarged it before opening it to a page halfway through the book.

"It's been a pleasure Sirius. I hope we will see each other again in the future," Dumbledore said before he started the ritual. Sirius had no time to ponder what he'd meant by that and the last thing he remembered doing before the blackness overcame him was whispering, "Please don't hate me, Harry."

* * *

The scene ended in blackness and a swirl and the group found themselves standing in the Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place. Sirius had tears in his eyes and couldn't look at his godson. Harry could see Sirius avoiding his gaze and walked over to him, throwing his arms around his godfather and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Sirius whispered.

"It's okay Sirius," Harry said softly, tears in his eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" asked the older man. Harry pulled away from Sirius and looked him in the eye.

"There's nothing to forgive. You did the right thing," Harry said firmly. Sirius smiled weakly and patted Harry on the back. "Dumping me in the pool however…" Harry said before Sirius found himself dressed in a woman's black, lacy, lingerie and Harry already halfway to the door of the room.

* * *

a/n: I know it's been a while, so I hope this incredibly long chapter will be enough to stay your rotten-vegetable throwing arms. I won't go into a whole lot of detail, it's about 2 am right now and I'm exhausted, but this whole chapter was written by hand in my Art History notebook. I have my art history class twice a week for 2.5 hours total, and I spend about 2 hours of that time working on this story...lol. Basically, I ignore my teacher and write my story instead of sleeping which is another thing I tend to do in this class. It looks like I'm taking notes, so she doesn't bother me, and I end up making an otherwise unproductive hour (she's a really bad teacher...) more productive. I'll also add that I'm maintaining a B+ in the class despite my inattentiveness and the teachers poor teaching skills. It's Modern Art Since 1955...easy peasy. Not that I recommend skipping class (even in a mental capacity) to do fan fiction, just that y'all should appreciate this chapter...I wrote all 10 thousand plus words by hand then typed it out and edited.

I went to see Woman in Black the other day...oh my, I nearly ended up in my friends lap at one point I jumped so hard. I don't do scary movies even at noon, on a sunny day in the middle of summer and for some reason we went at night, mid winter, just the two of us...needless to say I barely slept...with a nightlight on. I'm unashamed to admit I'm a wimp. But the movie was totally worth it. Dan Radcliffe was awesome! So was his little godson who played his character's son. I'd recommend seeing it.

Thanks to my awesome beta Teufel1987 for editing this beast in less than a day! You are super awesome! Please review! and I am sorry I've been so slow at updating. I'm so close to being done with my bachelors degree I hope you can forgive me this last year or so. After December I'll have my degree and the only thing I'll be spending my time on is a job...until then, please bear with me. I will never give up on this story. I have too much time and effort put in now to quit. But it will probably be slow going until then.

Last thing, is anyone planning on going to Leaky Con in August? I wish I could go so badly!


	65. Prankward Bound

Chapter 65

* * *

Harry stumbled into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and found his father eating a late breakfast by himself.

"What are you doing home so early again?" asked James.

"Robards is planning so many raids these days because of the end of the war. It seems like every raid leads to five more possible raids. The department doesn't have a planning room anymore so they use the training rooms to plan their raids, which means that training gets cancelled for the rest of the day. I just wish they'd let us work with them. Even for just the planning sessions. At least we'd be learning something useful," Harry complained. Kreacher set a plate with waffles and strawberries in front of him. Harry thanked him as he dug in to the food with gusto.

"Well, I guess that we can finish cleaning out Godric's Hollow today if you'd like. Your mum and Sirius left for work a few hours ago. I don't know if Hermione is still here or not, but she's welcome to join us if she would like," James said. Harry nodded and continued eating. When the two were finished eating Harry went to find Hermione.

Her room and the Drawing Room were empty, so he returned down to the entryway.

"She's not here," he said.

"Oh well," James said. The two left for Godric's Hollow, and after a while James asked, "What does Hermione do all day? Do you know where she goes?"

"I have no idea where she's been going. The last few days she's just disappeared and even Ron doesn't know where she goes. It wasn't like this a couple weeks ago. Even after you guys showed up I found her crying in her room about her parents a couple times. That's almost all she did before you guys arrived. She was utterly devastated about her parents rejecting her and then, Ron and I decided against going back to Hogwarts with her for our last year. The only time I've really seen her genuinely happy was when McG—er, Minerva told her she was going to be Head Girl. And that only lasted a couple hours before she went back to moping," Harry said with a frown.

The two had ventured down into the cellar of the house and were surveying the damage.

"She doesn't seem that bad," James said as he pushed a cardboard box with his toe.

"Oh, the last week or so I've definitely seen a vast improvement of her behaviour," Harry said. "But with that change she's also taken to disappearing all day long, either that or hiding in her room with books the size of a dinner table doing some sort of research."

The two men started slowly opening boxes, hoping no animals had moved in over the years. They found many boxes of books, out of date clothes, and junk. Once they'd moved past the boxes they found a small area with Muggle weight lifting equipment and a ragged, crumbling spell dummy.

Past a narrow door was a tiny, closet sized Potions lab. There was a rancid smell permeating the room and they could see a black cauldron with a giant hole in the bottom and a dried puddle of something spread in a circle around the damaged cauldron.

"Looks like Albus forgot to check this room during his inspection and securing of the house. In all the hurry that night Lily must have forgotten a potion was still brewing down here," James said after placing a Bubble-Head charm on himself. Harry had likewise placed the charm on himself and had moved into the room a bit.

"Good thing it wasn't something more caustic or explosive," he said with derision. He pulled a Muggle notebook over to him across the table and read a few lines of his mother's handwriting. "Looks like it was a Potion for relaxation," he said.

"Huh," James huffed. "She was having problems being cooped up in the house for an indefinite amount of time. Guess she had found a solution to her cabin fever. As for the caustic or explosiveness of the potions,Lily coated the floor with a neutralizing potion once a month just in case something like this happened. If a possibly harmful potion touched the floor it was instantly neutralized and safe."

They got rid of all the damaged equipment and spoiled ingredients and boxed up all the spare tools. Finally, they decided to Scourgify the floor as well before they were finished. Harry called Kreacher and the three moved all the boxes from the cellar and a few left over from the upstairs areas back to Grimmauld Place. By the time they were finished, the formal dining room was packed to the brim with boxes and wood furniture. James sat at the table to write a quick note to Gerald to let the man know the house was emptied to their satisfaction and the demolition could go forward at any time.

Harry ventured to the Drawing room where the sight before him made him laugh so hard he almost broke a rib. A golden haze surrounded Sirius, who had bright pink skin and neon green hair that was standing up as if being sucked toward the ceiling. He was sitting at the desk, clinging to it as if his life depended on it, a look of terror on his face and his wand stuck to the ceiling above him. He could hear Sirius muttering to himself as he waited for Harry to finish laughing.

"Okay, dearest godson, I think this prank has run its course. I can feel the blood rushing to my head to the point where I may pass out soon. Get me down from here!" shouted Sirius.

"Oh Merlin, hold on a sec," Harry said as he backed out of the room. "Dad! Get up here you gotta see this!" he shouted down the stairs. A moment later James arrived at the door to the room and took one look at Sirius before he was on the ground laughing.

"Oh ha, ha, so funny, now get me down!" Sirius yelled. It took them a few minutes before they were done laughing and able to tell Sirius to just move and the spell would end, but finally Sirius was able to let go and the world apparently righted itself sufficiently enough for him to chase Harry out of the room and down a couple flights of stairs. The chase ended when Harry was able to make it clear that he hadn't set the spells, someone else had pranked Sirius.

Sirius stalked off to plan a prank and try to remove the spells on him, while James went back the kitchen and Harry sat down in the Drawing room.

"Master?" said a voice from behind the sofa. Harry could see Kreacher's eyes popping up over the back of the sofa and he smiled.

"Kreacher was that prank yours?" he asked the elf.

"Yes, Master Harry. I is also changing all of old Master's clothes into women's frilly clothes and blocking his door from the outside sos he can't get out sometimes. Kreacher made old Master's tea cup always taste of pepper and onion when it's warmed up, and I is short sheeting old Master's bed," Kreacher said proudly, if not a little quietly since the door to the room was still open.

Harry chuckled to himself quietly. "Come sit with me Kreacher," he said finally. Kreacher crawled up onto the sofa with Harry and the two sat and talked for a little while. By the time they were finished Harry had a new idea, and Kreacher had several more things to do to Sirius. Harry made sure Kreacher understood that after Thursday he wasn't to prank Sirius anymore since the war would be over then and the elf conceded and agreed to not do anything more to his old master.

"Kreacher, what exactly did you do to Sirius' clothes? I haven't seen anything wrong with them?" he asked his elf.

"Kreacher's illusion failed and old Master was able to see all his clothes had changed, so he was able to cancel the spell before he left the room," replied the elf.

"Hmm," Harry thought to himself for a minute. "What illusion failed?" he asked.

"Kreacher placed an illusion on the clothes so only old Master would see his normal clothes while everyone else would see frilly woman clothes. But Kreacher's illusions are poor quality," he said hanging his bulbous head.

"It's okay Kreacher," Harry said. "Sometimes pranks fall through. No big deal. Have the other ones you've done frustrated him at least?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Master. Old Master has been most frustrated. He is unable to discover who has pranked him. He has also been very jumpy for a couple of days, Kreacher has noticed," said the elf puzzled.

"Jumpy how?" asked Harry suddenly, an evil smirk gracing his lips.

"Old Master will be alone and suddenly twirl around with his eyes wide and stare into corners for several minutes before he shakes his head and mentions the greasy haired man's name," said Kreacher.

"Yes!" Harry whooped. "Oh man, I've got to tell George and Ron. I can't believe that spell worked." He saw the look of confusion on the elf's face and explained. "We put a spell on Sirius so at random points during the day he'll think he sees Snape out of the corner of his eyes. Snape died a couple months ago, so Sirius probably thinks he's being haunted," Harry whispered. Kreacher smiled.

A minute later Sirius walked by muttering to himself. Harry held back a laugh and Sirius passed by the door on his way downstairs. Harry decided he was going to stop by the Burrow and see if Ginny was there. He wanted to wish her a Happy Birthday in person. He'd sent her an owl that morning, but he wanted to do it in person before the party that night.

He told his dad and Sirius he was leaving and he took off via Floo. When he arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow he found Molly covered in flour and the kitchen dusted white. The only colour he could find in the room was Molly's face as she shouted to the world about stringing whoever messed with her kitchen up by their toenails. Harry was able to slip by here with no notice only because she was partially turned away from him and away from the staircase.

He found Ginny and Ron on the first floor landing stifling their laughter and leaning on one another.

"What was that all about? Who in their right mind would prank your mum's kitchen?" he asked them with wide eyes.

"No clue," said Ron. "But it wasn't one of us in our group."

"I think it was Bill or Percy. I heard mum telling someone the other day about how I like to make dad and mum's favourite chocolate biscuits on my birthday as a thank you for whatever gift they get me. Whoever did that downstairs, must have been trying to get me. Problem is mum didn't happen to mention that I make those biscuits the day _after_ my birthday," Ginny said with a giggle. They could hear Molly stomping around the kitchen cleaning and angrily muttering to herself, so they ventured into Ginny's room down the hall.

That's when Harry noticed a slight change in his girlfriend's appearance.

"Er, Ginny what happened to your…erm…" Harry said as he gestured in front of his chest.

"Chest?" Ginny supplied with a raised eyebrow. Harry gulped and nodded. Ron continued to laugh even harder.

"Someone decided that I wasn't endowed well enough and when I finished breakfast this morning _these_ grew three sizes and a bow appeared," Ginny said with an angry look.

"There was even a note," said Ron. Ginny gave him a very dark look but he continued, "It said 'To Harry; From the Old Farts'," Ron howled. Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"If I see so much as smirk on your face Harry James Potter, I swear, you will wish for death," Ginny said menacingly. Harry gulped again and forced down his laughter. Ron continued to titter to himself.

"Er, who do you think this one was from?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Bill would be my guess. Percy would find this too crass and improper, dad I just can't see doing that note, James I don't know so well, but Sirius is also a possibility. Though if I had to choose I'd say Bill, its right up his alley," she said. Harry was trying not to stare, but she had crossed her arms which had propped up her chest fairly high which made them very obvious.

"Mate! Stop ogling my sister!" Ron said after a minute. Harry raised his arms up.

"I can't help it they're right there," he said quickly. Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

The three sat talking, and in Harry's case avoiding looking at Ginny, for a short while.

"Do you guys know where Hermione's been running off to?" asked Harry.

"She told me she didn't want to intrude on you and your parents getting to know one another. She's been spending a bit of time here, but other than that, no I don't know," said Ginny.

"I asked her the other day and she wouldn't tell me what she's been doing. All I know is it has something to do with research and lots of planning. She's also been having nightmares about her parents," Ron said. "But I don't know if I was supposed to tell you guys that," he added as an afterthought.

"Poor Hermione. Have you thought of anything to do about her parents?" asked Ginny.

"She told us to stay out of it. I really don't know what we can do to help. She won't tell us what happened," said Harry. Ron squirmed for a moment before he got up and closed the door and placed a few privacy charms.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't tell you two this, but I think you should know," Ron started. "Her parents told her they'd accept her apology if she gave up magic for a few years and went to Uni. They want her to live with them and act like a Muggle so they can all get to know each other again. Hermione told them she could never give up magic or stop seeing us altogether, so they refused to talk to her until she agrees. They said that the last several years they've felt as if Hermione wasn't their daughter anymore. They don't know her anymore and they want to get to know her again, but since she always spends so much time with all of us, they think the only way they can do that is if Hermione leaves the Wizarding world."

"That's so unfair of them!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron nodded his head.

"I don't know. I can kind of see why they'd ask that. Not that I agree it's fair, because it isn't, but I can see why. Think about it like this, Hermione has spent how many Christmas and Easter holidays with us? She usually went home for a couple weeks every summer but several times she was already here visiting you guys before I even got to leave the Dursleys. Not to mention her parents had an office to run while she was home, so she's probably only spent a couple weeks, at most, varied over the last several years with her parents. She's also an only child. I can see that they miss her and she misses them," Harry said.

"But to ask her to leave this world behind completely? To abandon her friends and boyfriend, the people she's come to love in this world, and leave behind everything she's striven towards for the last seven years?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, that's going too far. I agree with you on that, I just can't agree that just giving up on her parents is something Hermione should do. I can see how much she's hurt from all this, and I'm worried about her," said Harry.

"I am too, mate. She's not herself lately," said Ron.

They sat in contemplative silence for several minutes before Ginny stood up and stretched. Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head before he forced himself to look down at his hands.

"I think it's high time we pranked the other team now. Hermione's problem isn't going anywhere and I don't think it's fair that we're talking about her when she's isn't here. I have a couple ideas, who's ready?" Ginny said with a grin.

"I'm in," said Ron. Harry just grinned and nodded his head, keeping his eyes pointed elsewhere.

"Okay Ron, George has a box at the shop filled with alarm clocks. We figured Percy won't be home for another couple hours. Go to the shop and get the box from George. He might want to help, so make sure he tells you if he's coming with you or not before you leave. Go to Percy's flat and hide the alarm clocks with Anti-Summoning and Disillusionment charms, and make sure they're all set to go off thirty to sixty minutes apart all night," Ginny said. Ron chuckled.

"Maybe even add a _Sonorus_ to a few," Harry added.

"Oh that's good, classic," he said. "What are you and Harry going to do?"

"We're going to take a quick trip to Shell Cottage. Bill has pranked me several times this weekend and this," she pointed to her chest, "Has gone too far. It's my birthday; he didn't have to do this to me today. So…he's going down." Harry grinned at Ron.

"Well let's go then!" he said.

"You think mum's still upset about the flour?" Ron asked as they headed out the door.

"More than likely she is, but she probably won't yell at us. Let's not say we're going out to pull more pranks though, just in case," said Ginny.

When they arrived in the kitchen, the still-fuming Molly told them to sit and she plopped a platter of sandwiches in front of them and said, "Eat," before walking away. A quick lunch later the three were allowed to leave.

Ginny could now legally do magic, but she hadn't taken her Apparition test yet though, so Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and they Side-Apparated to Bill and Fleur's house. They appeared in the sand on the beach and they stood looking out at the ocean for a few minutes.

"I should visit Dobby while we're here," Harry said sadly. Ginny took his hand and they walked over to the flowery site of Dobby's grave. Harry talked about the little elf for a few minutes, telling Ginny stories of Dobby's misguided, but touching, heroism in his and Ron's second year. Ginny had only heard the stories a few days before but she listened and chuckled at the right moments for Harry's sake. She waved her wand and created a wreath of brightly coloured socks and Harry, who had been tearing up, barked out a laugh. They took a branch and shoved it down into the sand and hung the wreath off it right above the gravestone Harry had made.

After that the two trudged through the sand up to the cottage. Ginny knocked and Fleur opened the door a moment later.

"Ginny! Harry! What a surprise! Come in, please," she said, holding the door wide. "Do you need anything?"

"Well someone, we're not sure who, pranked mum's flour pot, so I'm going to need some flour for some biscuits I want to make tomorrow. I was wondering if I could borrow some," Ginny said. "Um, also, I was wondering if I could get your help adjusting this bra. I don't think I did it right," she added quickly, a blush creeping up her neck.

Fleur laughed and agreed. The two girls went upstairs and left Harry by himself. He knew that this was the moment to prank Bill's soap, so he wandered to the bathroom and found the musky men's soap and did the same spell Hermione had used on the toothpaste a few days before. Harry noticed that almost all the soaps in the shower were either plain bottles or fancy, French, floral bottles. A new idea popped into his head and he grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was obviously Bill's and spelled that as well. He left the bathroom and as he was crossing the hallway to the living room he passed the main bedroom and could see clothes laid out on the bed. He looked around and could hear Ginny talking from the floor above so he quickly entered the bedroom and waved his wand over the men's clothes on the bed thanking Kreacher for the idea he'd just had.

Several minutes later Ginny and Fleur came back downstairs and Harry nearly fell off the sofa. If he'd thought Ginny's chest was amazing before, it was glorious now. Apparently not being able to adjust a bra correctly meant something very different to a woman, because the newly adjusted one fit one hundred times better and pushed them up and together in all the right places. The skimpy tank top Ginny was wearing now definitely wasn't helping matters either.

"I told you he'd like it," Fleur said with a giggle. Ginny blushed all the way down to her knees.

"Harry, stop staring like that," she said with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't help the pleased smile that graced her lips though. He forced his eyes away and looked into her eyes. He smiled and winked as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen where they sat and chatted with Fleur for a while. He explained to Fleur what he'd done with the shampoo and soap bottles to make sure she understood not to use them and she rolled her eyes but chuckled along with them.

Finally, Fleur handed Ginny a bag of flour and the two walked back down the beach where they were going to Apparate from. Before they left though, Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, love." He pulled a white envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. "You'll get the other part in front of everyone tonight at your party, but I wanted to give this to you in private."

She squealed and threw the bag of flour at him as she took the gift from him. She ripped it open and pulled out a card. She gave him a curious look and opened it. Two tickets fell out into her hand. They read Costal UK Cruise. She gave him a questioning look and he smiled.

"For you and I to take a four day, three night cruise around the country, stopping off in France, Belgium, and Germany along the way. It leaves on the twenty-first," he said. Her wide-eye-and-dropped-jaw look made Harry's insides warm with happiness. Finally, she squealed loudly and flung her arms around his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist. He spun her around and laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly when he put her down.

"Thank you Harry, this is brilliant," she said. She kissed him on the cheek, then the lips.

Several minutes went by before the two were ready to leave again. Hair slightly dishevelled, clothes askew, and lips red, they decided to put their snog session on hold and head back to the Burrow.

Ron had not returned yet so they tried to help Molly out in the kitchen, but the motherly matron refused to let Ginny help on her birthday so she shooed the two outside. They wandered down to the pond and Harry leaned against the willow tree. Ginny leaned against him and they watched the breeze ruffle the long, trailing willow branches.

"I wish you were coming back to Hogwarts with us," Ginny said softly.

"I do too. But I have to be responsible. I have a duty to do and it's something I _want_ to do. Besides, I don't think Hogwarts will be the same for me. All I'll be able to see around every corner are Dumbledore's betrayals," he said.

"That and Sirius will be there. Put you two in the same building for ten months and it probably won't be standing by the end," Ginny giggled, lightening the mood.

"Firsties would cower under their beds;Peeves wouldn't know what to do, and Minerva? She'd probably kill one of us…" Harry chuckled.

The two sat for a couple hours talking about the future, what to do on their trip, and thinking up new pranks to play. Harry let her know how he'd asked her parents for permission to take their daughter on the cruise with him a couple weeks earlier and, how after a long talk with Arthur about his intentions, the two had finally agreed. Eventually Ron showed up and sat with them.

"Hey mate, I was wondering when is the next lunch meeting you have with Dudley?" Ron asked.

"Actually it's coming up this weekend. Dudley said in his last letter that he's got a surprise for me. I'm guessing my surprise is gonna be bigger," Harry laughed. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh, no real reason. George and I had to go out into Muggle London to get to Percy's flat and it made me think about it," Ron said with a shrug. He threw a handful of grass at Ginny and most went down her cleavage. She shouted at him while digging down her shirt to grab it and Harry couldn't help but stare. When he saw Harry staring, Ron threw a clump of dirt at his friend as a clod of dirt hit him upside his head. Soon enough, the three with goofing around, throwing dirt clods and clumps of grass at each other.

After hanging out for another hour or so, the three grudgingly trekked back inside with the intent to help set up for the party. As they neared the front door, Harry glanced up at the score board and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why's the board covered?" he asked. Ginny and Ron, who had stopped when he had, looked up with confusion. The Prank War score board was covered by a white sheet and had something written on it.

"'All groups involved agree that scores should be kept secret until the War is over',"Ron read aloud.

"Who in our group agreed to that?" asked Ginny.

They all heard the Floo ignite and Molly say hello to someone. They gave each other one last look before they walked inside just in time to see Molly and Arthur sharing a sweet kiss. Ron groaned while Ginny just smiled and took Harry's hand as they walked up to the table.

"Mum, is there anything we can do to help?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh not yet dears, it'll still be a short while before we need you," Molly replied. Arthur smiled and popped a turnip in his mouth as he exited the kitchen.

Up in Ginny's room the three sat and munched on crisps while they thought up new prank ideas. After a short while George joined them saying he had got Verity to watch the shop for the rest of the day. He shared some more ideas he'd had for pranks and they giggled and threw crisps at him when the ideas got too outrageous. They'd only been at it for twenty minutes when the door opened and Hermione stumbled into the room carrying a large box with a smaller box stacked on top. Ron jumped up and took them from her, setting them on the bed where she directed him. She flopped, in an un-Hermione like fashion onto a chair and sighed deeply.

"Can I ask you four for some help?" she finally said wearily.

"With what?" asked George.

Ginny rolled her eyes and, "Yes, we'll help you Hermione. What do you need?"

Hermione explained that Minerva has asked her to stuff and seal all the envelopes that were to go to the first and sixth years.

"I could have finished this on my own, but I feel like I've hardly seen any of you these last couple of weeks," she said. "It's really late for this to be happening, but since it's the first year we're doing a mentor program like this, it took a few weeks to perfect. Basically, every Sixth year is going to be assigned a First year to mentor through the year. We decided to set it all up before the Sorting to help promote Inter-House friendships. It's part of the New Hogwarts agenda Minerva, Harper, Flitwick and I have been setting up," Hermione said. She handed piles of envelopes to everyone, and then stacks of parchment letters. Everything was written and addressed already, it was just a matter of stuffing the envelopes with the letters. She showed them a nifty spell that Harry recognized as one used in the Ministry to stuff pamphlets with Undesirable Number One posters and they got underway. Harry scanned one of the letters and read:

Dear, Ms Greengrass,

This year, Hogwarts will be enacting a new regimen of Inter-House connectedness. One of the steps to House Unity we will be starting this year is the beginning of a Mentor Program. Every Sixth year student will be given the name and Owl Address of an incoming First year student. This student will be your Mentee and you their Mentor. All names have been chosen with regard to personality, interests, and behavioural traits to assure that all Mentor/Mentee pairings should work well together.

**Astoria Greengrass, your First year Mentee's name is Rachael Sandstrom. She lives at 24 Willow Lane, London.**

You will be required to spend some time getting to know this student before school begins. There are three steps you must accomplish before the 1st of September. The first step you must take is to send them a letter introducing yourself. Include information about what House you are in, some of your interests, and possibly speak about your family life outside of school. When they reply, you should answer any questions they may have. This relationship will last throughout the school year, so it's recommended you become friends with your Mentee.

The second part you are required to do is to meet with the First year and their family in Diagon Alley. This is imperative that you take this step if your Mentee is a Muggleborn student as they, and their family, will have no knowledge of the Alley and may need your help. Assist them with their shopping, or if they know the Alley well enough, simply keep them company and let them become acquainted with your presence.

The third and final step that needs to be finished _on _the first of September is to meet your Mentee at Kings Cross Station. If your First year student is a Muggleborn you should meet them on the Muggle side of the barrier and show them the way onto Platform 9 and 3/4. You will need to sit with your Mentee for the beginning of the train ride, introduce them to other students and help them make new friends. Every Sixth year student will have a First year partner, so perhaps you can find a compartment with your own friends and introduce the First years to each other in that setting.

Once your Mentee has been Sorted, you will be required to meet with them at least twice a week to talk, help with homework, or assist them in overcoming any homesickness they may experience. You should make yourself available to your Mentee at all times should they need you. The Head of Houses will be monitoring both Mentor and Mentee to make sure all guidelines are followed.

For any student who does not have access to an owl over the summer, simply tell the owl that brings this letter to you that you will require them for the next couple weeks. But be aware that should you need use of the owl provided, you will need to provide nourishment for the owl and a place to rest in between letters. Any owl that is neglected will return to the school and I will be notified. Any student who is found to have neglected their Post Owl will be punished in the first week of school with detention.

It should also be known that any form of prejudice or racial comments made by the Sixth year will result in punishment. The point of this new program is to reduce the amount of House rivalry. If it is discovered that a Sixth year has prejudiced their Mentees against or for a House, class, or teacher, the Sixth year will face suspension for one week. This does not mean the Mentor and Mentee cannot share good natured conversation about which Quidditch team might be better or which class they prefer over the others, but any blatant prejudicing is barred.

We hope this program is well received and the Professors understand that as this is the first year of the Mentor Program, there will be bumps along the way. If you have any concerns about the program or what is or isn't allowed, please send a letter to your Head of House. If your First year student does not reply within a week of sending your first letter, please notify your Head of House.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick

Harry was impressed with the program. It was a clever way to make sure all First years have at least one friend before school started, and if any of the First years were sorted in a house that their mentor wasn't in, the Mentor and Mentee were still required to associate with each other through the year. Harry foresaw the biggest problem being if a Slytherin Sixth year who was pro-Pureblood received a Muggleborn first year as the child they had to mentor. He knew that had Malfoy been given a Muggleborn first year to mentor, either the kid would be left in the dirt with no guidance, or would suffer from verbal abuse at the hand of the Pure-blooded bigot. Harry hoped that all the Head of Houses were on top of this possibility.

"So Hermione, what did you mean by the New Hogwarts agenda?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to talk about it yet, since we're still developing a few of the concepts. But after hearing Malfoy Sr. talking about the classes that have been cancelled over the years, and certain other things that have been brought up, Minerva asked me to help her set up a less segregated school system. Remember how the hat commented in its Sorting song that Hogwarts needed to be less hostile between Houses?" Hermione asked. "Well, our plan is to make the school a place where the only rivalry you can find is good natured Quidditch and House Cup rivalry."

Harry personally felt like their goal was a little unattainable, but he wisely chose to keep those thoughts to himself. The four of them tried to get more out of Hermione about her and the Heads' plans for the school but the Head Girl was keeping her mouth tightly zipped around the yet unannounced plans. She claimed that she had promised the Headmistress, so she was going to keep her promise. But in one more week she'd be able to spill the beans. They spent the rest of the time stuffing envelopes in they were done, Hermione picked up the box, saying that she would run to the post office and have these delivered before dinner.

The four of them followed Hermione down the stairs where Molly soon put them all to work getting the tables set up in the garden and bringing out the platters and trays of food.

Ginny had asked for a small party, just family and a few close friends. Hermione wasn't gone for long. Luna and Neville showed up during the Table Wars. Dennis Creevey and a couple of Ginny's year mates showed up shortly after the war ended (Harry was defeated by George). Lily, James, and Sirius arrived within minutes of each other and Percy was seen not too long after them. The biggest surprise for Ginny was when Charlie came up to her and hugged her from behind. Andromeda showed up with Teddy who Harry snatched up and snuggled while Andromeda wandered off to find Lily and Molly in the kitchen.

But the best part of the night was when Bill and Fleur popped into the yard amongst the whole crowd. Instantly Harry and his friends were on the ground laughing at Bill's appearance. His bright orange skin and lime green hair stood out like Hagrid with the First years. Added to his humiliation was his bright white overalls and brown turtleneck shirt.

"Potter! I know this was you!" Bill shouted at Harry from behind Fleur's back. "Vengeance will be mine!" Fleur rolled her eyes and walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"'Appy Birthday, Ginny dear," said the blonde woman.

"Thank you Fleur. Bill, I know these," Ginny gestured to her chest, "Were courtesy of you. This," she gestured to him, "Is our retaliation. So suck it up."

Harry saw Bill glare at him and he smirked and shrugged before walking over to Hermione and Ron.

"The white eyebrows were a nice touch Harry," Hermione giggled.

Dinner was a loud affair with people shouting down the long tables to one another, George and Charlie occasionally broke into song with one another, Teddy started screaming when a Firework went off suddenly, and so many different conversations going simultaneously simply added the cacophony. At one point Ron bellowed down the table to the adults end.

"Whoever cursed me to taste only baked beans is going to pay!" Everyone laughed loudly but no one would confess. After a while Ron calmed down but was left sulking and poking at his bowl of beef stew. Hermione tried to make him feel better by reminding him that he actually liked baked beans and at least it wasn't smelly feet again.

After dinner Charlie and George cried "Presents!" which made everyone form a circle around sent her and Arthur's gift down the circle to Ginny who opened it and found a delicate silver pocket watch with a pearly image of a dove on the faceplate. The letter 'P' was engraved on the front. Ginny gave her mother a questioning look and Molly smiled.

"It was my mother's watch. The 'P' is for Prewett," Ginny smiled and gave her mother and father tight hugs.

From Charlie she received a shirt and skirt. The shirt was a loose, white cotton and had an off the shoulders collar. There was delicate red stitching up the arms, and around the neck. The skirt had a darker pattern of blues, burgundy, and forest green on a black background. There was a wide, woven belt that was a deep red, with green and yellow strips. Despite the wide range of colours, they fit well with each other and made quite the fetching ensemble.

"There's a small Muggle town near the Dragon Refuge. Some of us guys will go there to the pubs once in a while on our days off and I saw this outfit and thought you might like it," he said.

From Hermione she received a homework planner, but when she glanced at the Head Girl, she saw her wink subtly. She set the book aside wondering what Hermione had actually given her.

From Ron she got new Chaser gloves and safety padding. Neville and Luna gave her a year's subscription to her two favourite magazines, Quidditch Monthly and the Quibbler. Andromeda gave her a frame that cycled through five images, all of which were of Ginny, Teddy, and Harry except the last image which was Remus, Tonks, and Teddy the day he was born.

Bill and Fleur gave her an envelope that had four Weird Sister concert tickets, which made Ron whoop loudly. Ginny then teased him asking him why he thought he'd be invited. His crestfallen look was enough to make her chuckle and take back her taunt, making him smile sheepishly. George and Percy pulled out a long thin package that made Ginny scream and tackle the two of them before she even opened it. Once it was open she repeated the process screaming the word _'Firebolt'_ all the way. After she calmed down enough, she continued on to Dennis' gift. She opened the box to find a beautiful leather bound photo album that had photos from her first year all the way up to the end of her fifth year.

"Colin took so many photos that I decided to put together an album for you. I have copies of all the photos, so if you ever need a replacement, I can give that to you," Dennis said with a slight smile. Ginny gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek after thanking him. Dennis turned bright red and glanced out the corner of his eye at Harry who pretended not to notice.

James and Lily handed her a card next. "We weren't exactly sure of what you might want, so we just got you a gift card," Lily said as Ginny opened it. "We figured all girls like to shop and you can't have enough clothes, so we chose Madam Malkin's. If you would prefer a different store though we can get a different one," Lily added.

"No, this is perfect. I needed some new robes for this year," Ginny said with a smile.

The next few gifts were also fairly generic. Some candles, a few packages of candy from Honeydukes, and some make up from her fellow year mates. Sirius' gift was a small box which when Ginny opened it and glanced inside, she turned beet red and gasped before slamming the box closed. She refused to let anyone look inside and sealed the box closed before she set it behind her back and leaned against it, glaring at the laughing man.

She finally got to Harry's gift. She told him it was too much since she'd already been given a gift from him but he insisted on her opening it. Inside was a jewellery box that, when opened, had a tiny little fairy that danced around in circles to the song Für Elise. There was a golden locket that held fifteen pictures inside and would rotate between them or stay on a single image if the right spell was used to freeze the image. She gave her boyfriend a long kiss that elicited wolf whistles and catcalls from her friends. Then she told everyone what he'd given her earlier and gushed with the girls about the cruise.

Soon after the gifts, Molly brought out the chocolate cake and everyone dug in while they mingled. After they were done with cake, Ginny's year mates, Neville, Luna, and Dennis had to leave as it was getting dark.

"Thank Merlin that spell wore off," Ron said as he shovelled cake into his mouth.

"I wonder who cast it on you," Harry said as he eyed the members of the older group.

"I don't know but whoever it was is getting on my last nerve. Being the butt of all the food related jokes is getting old. Every time there's a food related prank it's on me, it's not fair," Ron sulked. Hermione rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking but scooted closer to him and rubbed his back sympathetically.

Everyone mingled after cake, sipping punch and eating some of the snacks and sweets set out to sample. Harry wandered over to listen to Lily chatting with Fleur, Andromeda, and Charlie.

"So, James says, 'the corn won't pop'. There he is complaining that I bought faulty popping corn and I walk up to check that he used the right amount of oil…and the dolt was using rice!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Harry had snorted punch out of his nose and started coughing so Charlie reached over and started whacking the boy on his back. James and Sirius came over to see what the problem was and all Harry could say was 'rice' and 'popping corn' between his laughing-cough fit.

Once they all had calmed down, Sirius popped a sweet into his mouth and chewed while James started talking about a mishap in Transfiguration. He explained how Lily mispronounced the spell and instead of her pinecone turning into clear crystal, she turned her friend Alice's hair into glass, needle-thin spikes.

"Minerva couldn't figure out how to reverse what she'd done, so Alice had to have all her hair snapped off and wait for her real hair to grow back in normally. Any spell they did to speed up the growth process she just grew more glass spikes," James laughed. Lily was frowning at him.

"So Transfiguration wasn't my best subject, at least I didn't charm a friend to be depressed instead of cheerful. Poor Andy was on suicide watch for a week!" she said. James had shrugged as he stole some of Sirius' candy. Harry was laughing when Hermione walked over smirking.

"At one point Harry was learning the Summoning Charm-" she started saying.

"Hermione! Don't you dare!" Harry interrupted loudly, his laughter suddenly gone as he lunged to cover her mouth.

"Oh boy this should be good," James said.

"One time I was adopted by some Muggles in my dog form and they almost had me neutered," Sirius said abruptly. His eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Wha…what did you just say, Padfoot?" James asked in confusion. Lily was giggling.

Harry and Hermione were on the ground laughing hysterically. This drew a crowd over to their circle.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Padfoot….Muggles….balls cut off…." Harry choked out between guffaws.

"I don't know why I said that. Why did I say that?" Sirius muttered in confusion.

"I had sex with a doe in the Forbidden Forest once," James blurted out. Sirius froze mid-sentence and slowly turned to stare at his best friend, who was now gaping like a fish. The whole group had grown silent, eyes wide and jaws dropped in amusement. Lily glared at James who started to back away, holding his hands up.

"It was before we started dating…I didn't know it was mating season when I went out there…it was just animal instinct…it meant nothing….I'm sorry!" he yelled as he turned and ran. Lily's glare turned to an evil smile, soon enough she was laughing harder than anyone else, sitting on the ground next to Harry.

Several minutes went by while everyone laughed at James' predicament and re-told the others what Sirius has said. Everyone laughed wildly for several minutes before Molly asked Arthur to help her in the kitchen. Lily went to find James and Sirius, who had run off after his friend, and the rest of the group sat back down.

"Whoever came up with that one is brilliant. It may have happened to my own team mates but it was perfect," Bill said. The younger team's group members glanced at each other to see who would take credit as Bill spoke again.

"I spent six months dating a man the first year I was in Egypt," he said. His eyes grew wide and his brow furrowed. "Damnit, which one of you did this?" Bill shouted angrily. Suddenly it wasn't as funny to him.

At the same time Arthur came running out of the house, beet red and followed by Molly who was chasing him with a broom.

"And you can sleep in your bloody shed until Christmas for all I care Arthur Weasley!" she shouted. She turned and stalked back into the house, shooting death glares over her shoulder. Ginny swore she saw her mum smirk before entering the house. James, Sirius, and Lily were just coming around the corner when all this was happening and as soon as Molly was out of sight,the guys jogged over to the group, while Lily joined Molly and Andromeda in the kitchen.

"What the devil was that all about?" asked Sirius.

"Whoever played this prank better come clean. It has run its course and is no longer funny," Arthur said with a frown, the tips of his ears burning red.

"It got you too Arthur?" asked James with a smile.

"Me as well," Bill added, his cheeks flushed. Fleur was giving him a strange look but still held his hand.

Percy was oddly quiet, hoping no one realized he was the only one in his group to not have his deepest secret revealed.

"Well," said Arthur. "Which one of you was it?" he asked the younger group.

Hermione, George, Harry and Ginny all shared a glance. Ron just shrugged and ate something off his plate. The others had a silent conversation for a few seconds before they came to a realization.

"No one," Hermione said in surprise. "None of us did this prank."

"Myrtle once caught me in the Prefects bathroom fa-" Ron slapped a hand over his mouth. All they could decipher was the word 'mermaid'. Hermione gave her boyfriend a disgusted look while Ginny and George slid further away from him. Harry simply sniggered to himself. He remembered that painting quite well.

"Wait, so if they didn't do it, and we didn't do it, who _did_ do it?" asked Bill.

"'Tis a most peculiar mystery," George said, popping a toffee in the air and catching it in his mouth. "What I would like to know more about is this mystery man." He looked at Bill."Was he pretty? Did he give you nice things?" Bill lunged for George who jumped up and hid behind Ginny. Charlie, Ron, and Harry were in stitches.

"Er, dad? What did you say to mum that made her act like that?" asked Ginny, who pushed George away from her.

"I refuse to repeat what I was forced to admit," he said, head held high. His red ears gave away his embarrassment though.

"Aw, dad, it can't be that bad…I used to have a huge crush on Hermione," George suddenly paused. "Er…I mean…I'm sure mum will forgive you eventually?" he finished lamely, slouching down in his chair and facing away from Ron and Hermione.

The others, realizing George had succumbed to the prank, did a double take.

"What?" shouted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry hid his smile behind his hand.

Bill, Charlie, James, and Sirius all laughed at George while Arthur and Percy fought to hide their grins. George and Hermione as a couple was quite possibly the worst pairing in the world.

"So…erm, anyone want some candy? More cake? An _Obliviate,_ possibly?" asked George.

"Not on your life, Georgie…or your love life," Charlie chuckled.

"When exactly did you have a crush on my girlfriend?" asked Ron hesitantly.

"I don't really think it matters right now, it's in the past," George said flippantly.

"Actually I wouldn't mind knowing that also," Hermione said, surprising everyone.

George hesitated and then quickly mumbled something.

"Okay, now say it so humans can understand," Ginny prompted.

"When she threatened Fred and I, in our sixth year," George sighed.

"When did I threaten you?" asked Hermione.

"When we were using students as test subjects for the Skiving Snackboxes. You said instead of giving us detention or telling teachers, you'd owl mum," George said. "It was a low blow and it made me respect you more." Harry didn't think he'd ever seen one of the twins embarrassed before and George was almost beating Ron with how red he was turning.

"_That_ made you like me?" asked Hermione in astonishment. George nodded.

"But hey, it's not as bad as dating a man for six months, eh, Billy?" George said attempting to change the subject.

"You what?" asked Arthur, James and Sirius simultaneously. Bill glared at George.

"Okay, fine…he was Polyjuiced as a woman every time I saw her…him…I didn't know she was a he until the potion wore off one night during our date. We'd been seeing each other for almost six months by that point and…when I realized what was going on I broke it off…that's it," Bill said.

"That's not _it_. There's more to this story…look how red he is!" Charlie said loudly. Bill reached over and punched his younger brother in the shoulder as hard as he could. The girls winced at the thud, but Charlie barely flinched. "Come on brother dear…did you kiss him? What was his name? Did you two make the beast with two backs?" Charlie asked as he broke into a sprint away from his furious older brother. "Did you _love_ him?" Charlie shouted as he ran.

The two ran around the yard for several minutes before Bill was close enough to body tackle Charlie to the ground and start pummelling him. "Careful, brother, you sit on a guy like this people might get the wrong impression about you!" Charlie laughed. Bill retaliated by shovelling dirt into Charlie's mouth.

While Bill and Charlie were wrestling, the rest of the group continued their conversations. Hermione and Harry put their heads together and after a few minutes the glanced at Percy, who saw the quick glance and paled.

"Daddy, please tell me what you said?" Ginny asked as sweetly as possible. Arthur frowned and shook his head. "Pretty please with a fizzing whizbee on top?" He shook his head.

"I used to dream about having Draco Malfoy's babies," she replied. Shock spread across her face. Everyone just stared at her for a moment. "Uh…I should probably add that I consider those dreams to be nightmares," Ginny added. Ron and the others gave her a revolted look but she ignored them.

"Hey dad, now you've heard my secret, can you please tell me yours?" she asked relentlessly. Sirius snorted in amusement.

Arthur ignored Ginny and continued to chat with James and Sirius.

"So has Minerva found any more instructors?" he asked.

"I believe she found someone for Muggle Studies, but she's having a hard time with the Defence position still. No one wants to deal with the curse despite the fact that it's most likely gone now that Mouldy-shorts has kicked the cauldron," Sirius said popping a biscuit into his mouth. Everyone was having seconds on their desserts before the table would be cleaned off.

"I wonder who she'll find for that position. Personally, I would think about teaching, but I'd prefer Transfiguration over Defence," James said.

"You would consider teaching? I thought you had been in training for Ward and Curse Breaking before you went into hiding," said Arthur.

"Oh, I was, but now that I'm a bit older I don't think I'd have the stamina for that line of work. I have considered construction though. All that talk about re-doing the house in Godric's Hollow got me thinking. And with all the cleaning and work we did, I have to admit that kind of career is a little more appealing than teaching or Ward breaking," James commented.

"Sometimes I get the urge to drag my arse across the floor to scratch myself," Sirius laughed. James shook his head and threw back his head and guffawed loudly. Sirius simply picked up his plate and dumped it into a garbage can. "I don't think I'm going to feel safe eating _anything_ until this war is over," he grumbled loudly.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione cornered Percy at the sweets table.

"So, I'm guessing the Secrets prank was for our team but you messed up, am I right?" asked Harry. He picked up a biscuit and chomped into it, warm chocolate oozing out the side.

"Me? You think this was all my fault?" asked Percy. "Sorry to disappoint you two, but this was not my idea," he said pompously. Ron and Ginny came over soon followed by the rest of the crowd. Molly had shouted out that they were to bring in all the dishes soon and pack away the tables and chairs.

"If it wasn't you, Percy, then who was it? We know it wasn't us," said Hermione.

"I smoked the ganja I found in Dudley's room the summer after fifth year," Harry said around the toffee in his mouth. He inhaled suddenly in shock and started choking on the wad of caramel coloured goo.

"_Anapneo_," Hermione said waving her wand at Harry's throat. The goo flew out of Harry's trachea and slapped Percy upside the head. Harry took a deep breath and coughed a bit.

"Ugh!" said Percy as he waved his wand quickly to make the candy disappear.

"You did what?" Hermione said dangerously, still aiming her wand at Harry.

"I…er…uhm…" Harry stumbled over the words. "Uh…just, just the once…I'll explain later, okay Hermione?" he said quietly. She lowered her wand and looked at him sadly.

"What exactly does it mean, 'smoked the ganja'? What's ganja?" James asked Arthur quietly. Arthur shrugged and glanced at Bill.

"I'll explain it later," Bill said seriously.

After that everyone carried dishes of food inside. Charlie was able to convince Percy to compete in a battle of Table Wars, where everyone was incredibly surprised to see Percy come out the victor.

Once everything was cleaned up and leftovers put away, Lily suggested they all go back to Grimmauld Place for another night of memories.

* * *

a/n: Okay so this was supposed to be sent to FriendofMolly, who was my 1,000 reviewer, but there was something wrong with my file when I sent it to her, so she couldn't open it and read it...so I'm just going to dedicate this chapter to her. This ones for you FriendofMolly!

As for me, I'm sorry it's been so long. I had a fairly hectic semester but I did pretty well (2 A's and 3 +B's!) Best part was one of the As was for my art history class...the one I slept through and didn't even buy the book...Yeah baby! lol But I plan on working on this story a lot this summer so hopefully I can finish this beast soon. We only have books 6 and 7 to get through and 6 should go pretty quickly. Hopefully the Prank war is over soon too. Gotta get a winner up in this joint! Tell me who you think pulled the massive 'Secret' prank...

Is anyone planning on going to LeakyCon this summer? I want to go so bad... And the last thing...anyone who has Pottermore send me your username in a review and I'll add you. Mine is MarauderWitch182. I've been in Beta-testing for it since September but now that it's open I think I should add some people to my friend list! What are you all thinking of Pottermore? What houses are you guys in? (GO SLYTHERIN!)

Thanks to Teufel1987 for doing the beta thing. I appreciate it a lot!


	66. Honorable Disownment for RAB

Author's Note/Warning: This chapter contains drug use, very briefly at the beginning of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Quotes included in this chapter are bolded and found in the Half-Blood Prince. No copy right infringement is intended. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and she graciously allows us to play here.

* * *

Chapter 66

* * *

Harry situated himself in the backyard patio. They had not known about the patio until Sirius arrived, since the door leading to the patio had been hidden by a spell when the house was being used as Headquarters. This was done to prevent anyone using more than the one door to enter and exit the building. The area outside was still covered by the Fidelius charm, however, the problem with using the patio was the Muggles on either side would eventually start to hear the hidden voices carry through the air. Harry fixed that one small problem my casting a _Muffliato_ charm around the area.

The grass and small flower garden were overgrown and looked quite scraggily, but a few quick cleaning charms on the furniture and one well-placed vanishing charm on the weeds later the brick patio was clear for human use.

"You know, this would be a lot of fun to have a cookout out here sometime. Get a charcoal grill and a picnic table, maybe a porch swing…It would be a blast!" James said. Sirius grinned and nodded, eyes roving the area mapping out where to put things.

"We could put a gazebo out here and I could use the quiet area to study," Lily added.

"You think it's big enough for a gazebo?" asked James.

"Maybe a small one," she said. "We could get a toddler-sized swimming pool for the summer for Teddy to play in also."

As everyone else got situated around the table Kreacher arrived and passed out drinks to everyone and set a final platter of snacks on the table at Lily's request.

"Okay, so I'll start with—" Harry began, but James interrupted.

"Harry, before at the Weasley's house you said you smoked the stuff you found in Dudley's room summer after fifth year. Ganja or whatever it was called. What was that about?" he said. Harry had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face as Lily turned to him.

"You _what_?" she asked shrilly.

"What's 'ganja'?" Ron asked Hermione quietly. She gave Harry an apologetic, questioning look and he sighed and nodded his head.

"It's a Muggle drug, also called weed, marijuana, dope…People use it to get high and…well I'm not really sure why people use it other than that," she said softly. Harry had his head down, eyes looking into his lap when she finished. He could feel everyone's eyes on him after she'd said the word 'drug'.

There was a pregnant pause before Lily asked, "Harry…why?"

Harry took a deep breath. _This isn't as bad as the Unforgivable Curses and I told them about casting those_, he told himself. "When I got back to the Dursleys that summer I was severely depressed. There were definitely a few times I considered just leaving, hopping a plane in my Cloak and disappearing. I never thought of suicide," he added hastily after seeing some of the looks facing him. "I knew that wasn't something Sirius or my parents wouldn't want, but knowing that I was the only one who could take out Voldemort scared me worse than anything.

"Eventually though, the idea of leaving became this indescribable dream. It was all I could think of for about a week. I even packed my trunk once and called the airport to find the time of the next flight to Australia," he said sadly. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were watching him with vulnerable expressions. He knew that admitting he had planned on leaving them behind hurt them, but they had to understand what he went through that summer all by himself.

"I was ready to leave in the morning. But that night…I had one of the worst nightmares in my whole life. All it was…it was just you three, Neville, and Luna staring at me as I boarded the plane. You all went from having these sad expressions one moment, then it changed and you all looked at me like you hated me. You started yelling at me, calling me a coward and saying stuff about loving me and that now you hated me. I woke up crying – well that summer it wasn't exactly unheard of for me to cry like that – but after I fell back to sleep I had another nightmare: Voldemort killing all five of you for refusing to tell him where I was, even though you all hated me for leaving. He tortured you, killed each of you in horrible ways. When I woke up I realized that if I left…I was condemning you all to death and I couldn't take the idea that you all would hate me. Instead of going back to sleep, I got up and unpacked my trunk." Harry took a sip of his drink and heaved a sigh.

"I think it would just be easier if I showed you all the memory of the night I found the drugs," Harry lifted a few silvery strands of memory out of his temple and placed them in the freshly emptied bowl. They all entered without speaking to find the younger Harry in a huge, filthy room.

There was a path from the door to the bed, to the desk, and to the closet, otherwise the floor wasn't visible. Plates and bowls half filled with old food were scattered around the room and wispy spider webs could be found in every corner and crevice of the room. Flies hovered around piles of clothes and dirty dishes. Band posters, several of which were ripped, hung about the walls, and on the desk, hidden under piles of magazines and movie boxes was a top of the line computer with many attachments for gaming. A large television sat in the corner, but it had a chunk taken off the corner of the frame, several gaming units like a PlayStation and Nintendo were hooked up, the controllers crossing the pile of junk to sit on the floor near the bed.

"Ugh…And I thought Ron's room was bad," Ginny said with her lip turned up in disgust.

"Hey! My room isn't that bad," Ron complained.

"Sh," said a few people.

Harry had turned on the radio next to the bed and was listening to some quiet music while he worked. He pulled the piles of clothes apart and separated them into coloured, whites and blacks. The whole time he worked methodically and stiffly, as if the motions were learned from years of practice. He didn't need to pay attention because he could sort clothes in his sleep.

The memory flashed and the room seemed a bit cleaner. All the clothes were gone, or folded and waiting for the piles near the closet to be sorted. Harry was currently wiping down the walls and getting rid of the cobwebs.

There was another flash and finally the floor was visible. All the dishes were piled in a box by the door, the computer was visible and papers, magazines and movies stacked nearby.

Another flash and the floor was vacuumed, widows washed, and furniture dusted. Harry was pulling the grey, stained sheets off the bed and throwing them across the room to the door, trying to touch them as little as possible. He remembered the sounds he'd hear at night, frantic breathing and grunting and a final moan before the wall shaking snores. A house elf wouldn't even want to touch those sheets.

Harry lifted the mattress to place the new sheets and found a porn magazine, a small cylindrical metal container, a lighter, a baggie, and colourful looking tube with a bowl shape on the end. A couple pictures of naked girls caught Harry's attention for a few moments, to James, Sirius, Ron, and George's amusement. The girls were not quite as amused, Ginny slapping Harry in the back of the head.

"Hey! It's not like I was looking this time!" he exclaimed. "I was young and single, what do you expect…at least I didn't take them with me when I left," Harry mumbled.

Soon enough the memory Harry shuddered and set the photos back down when he came across the one of a naked Dudley with a blonde girl that looked like a naked, hairless monkey. Harry picked up the baggie and sniffed the contents, grimacing at the smell. He picked up the pipe and studied it. The metal container was opened to find a ground up substance inside.

Harry looked at the door and paused the song on the radio to listen. They all could hear Petunia talking on the phone about some gardening exhibition she wanted to go to. Harry stood up, pressed play on the radio, and grabbed the baggie, the metal container, lighter, and the pipe and lightly tiptoed down the hallway to his room, where he placed the stuff under the floor board under his bed. He returned to the room and finished cleaning.

The memory flashed to Harry sitting in his bedroom with the window open. He had already prepared the pipe and had the lighter in hand. His eyes were red and watery and looked like he had been partaking for a while by that point. They all heard the door open downstairs and Dudley say hello to his parents before walking up stairs. Harry looked panicked. He hastily put out the pipe and threw everything into a desk drawer while he waved his arms about crazily to dissipate the smoky smell near the window. They heard Dudley swear through the walls, rustle around for a minute, and then stomp back downstairs.

"Mum, did you clean my room today?" he asked loudly.

"No. I told _him_ too. It was getting bad and I was getting tired of running out of spoons. I knew that you were taking food upstairs so I made the boy clean it today," she said. "Why is something missing? Did that rotten boy steal something from you?" she asked quickly. Everyone saw Harry roll his eyes.

"No…I just wondered who cleaned it. Thanks for making _him_ do it mummy," Dudley said sweetly.

"You're welcome Dudley-dear," she replied happily. They could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming slowly up the stairs. Harry, they could see, was panicking something awful by this point. The drugs making the whole situation seem much more intense. At one point he opened his closet and attempted to climb in and shut the door, but he'd finally grown too tall for that. He even bent down to look under the bed, gauging the amount of space relative to his body and realized even if he could squish his body under, his head was too round and would never fit. Finally, he sat down the bed, laid back and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

The older Harry snorted. "I don't know what I was thinking. Like that would have stopped him," he muttered.

The door to Harry's room was slowly pushed open as far as it would go. Dudley's form filled the bottom two-thirds of the doorway, blocking the hall light, and turning him into a backlit, hulking silhouette. He stepped into the room slowly and turned to shut the door. The click was almost deafening to Harry's fake-sleeping ears. Hermione could see his smaller form shaking slightly. If she hadn't known better it almost looked like he was cold.

"You always were the worst fake sleeper I'd ever seen," Dudley said softly. Harry knew he couldn't pretend anymore and it was probably a better plan to be standing and able to fight back, so he quickly jumped up from the bed and stood in front of the window. He brandished his wand like a sword in front of him. Dudley flinched slightly but didn't move otherwise.

"You touch me, and I won't hesitate to use this," he said just as quietly as Dudley had spoken.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Look, _cousin_, I don't care what you think, or…" Dudley paused as he looked at Harry. "You smoked some didn't you?" he finally said in shock. "I can see it in your eyes. It smells like it in here too!"

"If you tell your parents I'll just tell them where I found it…right next to the nudey mags and pictures of you with various girls," Harry said quickly.

"Psh, like you would have the guts…or they'd believe you. Just give it back, Pot-head, and no one need find out," Dudley said, arms crossed.

"You…you aren't going to tattle? Why not?" asked Harry as he lowered his wand in confusion.

"It's not obvious? One; if I do tell my parents, who will obviously take my side, they will still get rid of it. Two, that's a lot of dope right there…it's not all mine. If I lose it, I have to pay back a lot of people. Three, this is great blackmail to have on you. You're gonna be my bitch from now on," Dudley ended flatly. Even Ron could tell that there was something missing from the threat. Like Harry and sorting the clothes, it was simply routine with no real threat behind the words anymore.

The younger Harry rolled his eyes and pulled all the stuff out of the desk and tossed it one by one to Dudley.

"How much you smoke?" he asked.

"I don't know. One pipe full?" said Harry with a shrug.

"Fine, you owe me now," Dudley said as he stepped over to the door.

"Yeah right," Harry huffed. "Let's just say washing those nasty sheets of yours is payment enough," Harry said with derision. Dudley surprised Harry by letting out a loud laugh.

"Fine, we're even. You ever want another hit, come to me. I'll get you what you need. But remember, first hit is free, anything after you have to pay," Dudley offered as he opened the door and stepped out. The memory faded and everyone was expelled back onto the patio.

"The next few weeks," Harry began. "I switched between mindlessly wandering the neighbourhood, knowing that there were people following me and not caring, and being so angry at the world, Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents, even you guys," he looked at Ron and Hermione. "I was furious that I _had_ to be the one to save everyone, that I had no choice in the matter. I had no idea how I was going to accomplish that and it seemed like there was no way that _I_, a pathetic little boy with barely any training, could vanquish the most powerful dark wizard in a several decades. I spent the day either doing the occasional chores my relatives gave me, or sitting in my room brooding. Luckily, Voldemort wasn't sending me visions or letting me view him torturing people so that's one positive thing that happened, but it meant nothing really considering that I still spent my nights having nightmares constantly anyway.

"About a week before I was brought to the Burrow I got a letter. It was from this old man named Jack. He was pretty old and would wake up at night and not be able to get back to sleep so he apparently pondered things. The letter said that one night he was thinking about _me_ and how he knew the Ministry had been pressuring the Prophet and that he and his wife had believed me and Dumbledore all along. Then he said that I should remember something, _'__Courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear.'_ I remember that so well because it was exactly how I was feeling. I kept wondering how I could have been placed in Gryffindor when I was so afraid of that Prophecy and what it meant.

"He ended the letter saying that 'at the end of the day good will prevail. If it needs war or revolution, it's up to the people to _earn_ their freedom back.' A couple days later I got Dumbledore's letter saying he was coming to get me. I never did smoke anything again after that. I didn't really enjoy the feeling it gave me, plus it tasted like licking a skunk's rear end," Harry finished with a disgusted look on his face to everyone's amusement.

"Did you ever respond to Jack?" asked Lily.

"Well, I spent the next couple days thinking about that letter and how it couldn't have come at a more perfect time. I sent back a letter thanking him for his advice and how much it helped me. The day before I left Privet Drive, Hedwig returned with a letter from Jack's wife saying that Jack had died, probably soon after sending his letter to me. She said it was old age and he had been slowly withering away for a month at that point, but she was glad her husband had been able to help someone one more time before he passed on. I didn't tell anyone about her or Jack until I told Ginny at the end of our sixth year, but I kept up correspondence with Julia for about six months. Finally, shortly before Christmas a letter arrived saying Julia had passed on in the night. Their daughter thanked me for giving her mum someone to think about after her father died and if I wanted to keep any of the letters I'd sent, she'd send them to me. I have them all in my trunk upstairs," Harry finished quietly.

Hermione made a small, sympathetic noise in her throat and gave Harry a compassionate smile while Ginny patted Harry's hand gently. No one spoke for a moment, allowing Harry a moment of peace.

He had forgotten the notes Hermione had written inside, and didn't feel like going to get them or bothering Kreacher to do it. He lived it, so he was sure he could remember it well enough.

The next thing he could think of sharing was Dumbledore's visit. He smiled. He may be at odds with the man now, but seeing Dumbledore ream out the Dursleys still brought a smile to his face. So he spent the next several minutes talking about how Dumbledore floated the glasses of mead to the Dursleys and how they continued to lightly bounce off the Muggles' heads until finally Vernon blew up and demanded he take the blasted tumblers back. Everyone laughed at how Dumbledore simply called the Dursleys rude for not taking refreshments when they were offered.

Lily laughed when Harry said Petunia nearly fainted when Kreacher showed up. Harry put the memory of Dumbledore reaming out the Dursleys into the Pensieve but instead of everyone jumping in he tapped it with his wand and made the memory float above the bowl like Dumbledore had for the prophecy after Sirius' 'death'. Everyone laughed at the comment about Dudley and agreed that Dumbledore was the master of understatement.

The memory ended when Harry and Dumbledore walked out the door. He continued on to explain where they were going and why for several minutes. When Harry explained how Slughorn had been squatting at random Muggle houses for a while, Lily became upset.

"That poor man! I'll have to go see him soon, or invite him for tea someday," she exclaimed. Harry had fun telling them how Slughorn had trashed the house in less than two minutes and George had a moment where he laughed uncontrollably at how Dumbledore 'discovered' Slughorn disguised as the armchair.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny spent several minutes raving about the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop that opened that summer. Harry shared the U-No-Poo sign he remembered fondly and James and Sirius nearly fell out of their seats from laughing so hard. George just sat there blushing at all the praise.

Harry spent a couple minutes explaining his theory about Draco Malfoy becoming a Death Eater that summer to replace his father, who'd been arrested after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He reluctantly admitted how he'd been caught spying by Malfoy and how the blonde boy had gotten the better of him on the train to school.

Harry told them of the Half-Blood Prince's potions books he'd had to use for a while and how he switched the covers with his new book in order to keep the Prince's notes. Hermione chimed in on how she'd told him not to use the instructions because he didn't know who'd written them but she half-heartedly admitted to being jealous of the Prince's skill in potions also.

Snape becoming Defence of the Dark Arts teacher for the year and how he'd run his classes compared to previous teachers was a quick topic. This somehow led into Harry's lessons with Albus. Harry pulled a long dark wooden box from his pocket. Inside were the vials of memory Dumbledore had shown him. After the war was over, Dumbledore had instructed Minerva from his portrait to give them to Harry. He poured one into the Pensieve and explained.

"These are the memories Dumbledore collected from various sources. They all contain valuable information about Voldemort. My lessons with Dumbledore were basically these. He'd show me a memory or two and then we'd discuss at length how this was of use to us. I learned a lot about Tom Riddle during these lessons, but I'll tell you about our discussions after I show you all these memories," he said. They all joined up inside the memory on the country lane that led to the Gaunt's shack.

An hour later they were grouped around the table once more. All the memories had been shared, including the tampered memory from Slughorn and the original one Harry had collected eventually.

George raised his hand slowly and waited until Harry told him to speak.

"Does anyone else feel like they should be taking notes and keeping track of what they're learning, or is it just me?" he asked which caused nodding of heads and laughter.

They all quieted and Harry started to list everything they had learned in the memories. At one point Hermione, seeing the confusion on several people's faces, conjured a white board and some markers and was listing everything Harry said.

"Okay, so this is what we know," Percy said as he read off the board. "Riddle was obsessed with his parents and heritage from a young age; he collected trophies after large bouts of magic, usually something that resulted in pain or terror of someone weaker than he; he was very strong magically; very manipulative with a charming attitude when he wanted; cherished Hogwarts as his one true home; felt entitled to do what he wanted despite rules and legalities; was Slytherin's heir through his mother; murdered his Muggle grandparents and father, plus Hepzibah Smith and was able to successfully put the blame on innocent people for those murders; asked about something called a Horcrux; and believes that the number seven is highly magical," Percy rattled off.

"Anything else?" asked Harry.

"Well, knowing Slughorn as I do and after seeing his memories," Lily began. "He wasn't too worried about telling Riddle about whatever a Horcrux was when he was telling him, probably because he trusted Tom. But years later the man was in hiding and terrified of admitting to anyone, even Dumbledore, that the idea of Horcruxes were probably helped along by him," Lily finished.

"Ha!" Sirius scoffed. "Slughorn was probably more worried about what everyone would think about him should they find out _he_ was the one who told Voldemort how to become _immortal_."

Everyone looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, did you know what a Horcrux was before Slughorn's memory?" asked Hermione.

"Have you not met my mother's portrait?" he asked in rebuttal. Hermione simply raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Though my exact memory of that lesson is a bit foggy, I know the general idea of how they work. Basically, you murder someone and that _act_ splits off a chunk of your soul. That small chunk is then encased in a separate container, which is then placed somewhere safe with, I'm guessing, many protections around it. Should the person's _body_ die, the portion of soul in the body is anchored to that small portion in a tea cup or some other nonse…" Sirius trailed off. Harry smirked at Hermione and Ron.

"The trophies…They were…and seven? What was…how could…." Sirius rambled on in broken sentences for a few minutes staring at nothing, eyes wide and hands clenched in his hair. Finally he broke off and looked at Harry.

"Back with us again?" Harry asked with a smile. Sirius nodded.

"Okay, then. As Sirius was saying, when a person who has made a Horcrux dies, their soul is anchored to the small portion left behind in some sort of object. From what we've figured out, when Voldemort tried to kill me, mum's sacrifice created a shell of protection around me that caused the Killing Curse to rebound onto Voldemort. But because he had made a Horcrux by that point, his soul couldn't die. His body did, but his soul was left behind to…haunt or something like that.

"At some point, after Wormtail joined him after my third year, he somehow created a small body of his own. You'll remember if was like a red scaly baby. In my fourth year when he kidnapped me after the Triwizard Tournament, he and Wormtail did a ritual to build a new, better body to house that disembodied soul that had lingered for about 13 years. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant, blood of the foe and, voila, a brand spanking new body," Harry spat.

"But that ritual didn't use any type of object other than the cauldron and the knife, right? I mean we watched the whole thing and there was no object," Bill said slowly.

"Well, he didn't have to use one of his Horcruxes," Hermione said. "He'd already had a body housing the main part of his soul again. They just needed to build a _better_ body. He couldn't keep living off of snake venom and unicorn blood."

"Did you say 'Horcrux_es_', as in more than one," asked James, looking horrified. Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Merlin's toenails! He made seven didn't he!" asked Bill loudly. Harry and Ron shared a look.

"Actually," Harry started. "The exact number he planned was six Horcruxes, with the seventh piece in his body. Seven parts is more magical."

Molly raised her hand at that point. Harry, smiling, pointed to her.

"So, going with what the memories showed us then the Ring, the locket, and the Cup were all turned into Horcruxes?" she asked.

"Yep," Harry said nodding. "Hermione, why don't we just list them on this board, okay?" he asked. She stood up and opened her marker.

"Should we go with the order in which they were made?" she asked. She gave him a significant look and he shook his head.

She turned and started writing.

"We're not one hundred per cent sure which was created first but this is our best guess. The first one was created while he was in Hogwarts, that we do know for sure. He was wearing the ring in Slughorn's memory so we know that he had murdered his dad and grandparents by that point. We're guessing that he turned the ring first," she said as she wrote on the board.

"Next we believe was a diary he'd written in while he was in school. He described how to enter the Chamber of Secrets in the diary with the intention of using someone else to open the Chamber using his memories. Therefore it was highly important to him. He placed spells on it so that his Horcrux could eventually take over whoever wrote in the diary and use them to open the Chamber. We saw this diary in Ginny's first year, our second year. Harry destroyed this one," she said as she made a large 'X' next to the word 'Diary'.

"Shortly after graduating he was able to obtain Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket, so those were numbers three and four, which order isn't known though," Harry said.

"After that was a long gap in time. We aren't sure when he found Ravenclaw's Diadem but we do know he travelled to Albania during that long gap in time, and that's where it was rumoured to last been seen," Ron said.

"So that's five he had created by the time Harry was born. He heard part of the Prophecy and knew that his 'downfall' was possible with this kid born at the end of July. So he set out to destroy Harry. He figured making his sixth and last Horcrux with Harry's death would make it all the more powerful. With Harry's death he really would be all powerful and 'officially' unstoppable," Hermione said. She looked at Harry and he shook his head ever so slightly. He didn't want to explain the whole Harry-Horcrux thing at the moment.

"Well, we all know what happened that night. So, we'll move on to the next Horcrux. Voldemort knew he needed one more Horcrux to be finished, so he turned Nagini, his snake, into one after the disaster in the graveyard in nineteen ninety five. He finally had seven pieces of soul spread out, or so he thought," Hermione said ominously. Harry tightened his lips, thinking she was going to tell them about his anyway, but he was wrong.

"The diary was already destroyed," Ginny said softly. Everyone turned to her and she blushed.

"Correct," Hermione said with a sympathetic smile. "If Voldemort had known about the Diary being destroyed, he would probably have made another one." Hermione wrote Nagini and Voldemort on the board, but left a small gap before Nagini that no one questioned.

Everyone stared at the board for a short while.

"So…that's what Dumbledore left for you guys to do by yourselves isn't it? Why you three had to be alone for ten months and couldn't tell anyone?" Arthur asked. After Harry nodded his head Arthur continued. "But why are you telling us now? I mean, not that I don't appreciate the truth, but I thought Harry had said that you couldn't share much of the details for safety reasons."

"Well," Harry begun. "At first I didn't think it was right to tell about the Horcruxes because Dumbledore asked me not to tell. But I really don't care about his opinion right now. Besides, his reasoning is that if the details got out we'd be at risk of other Dark Wizards doing the same thing. But I don't think anyone here is going to go Dark ever, so I really don't think we have anything to worry about there."

"Besides, any Dark Arts book that does mention a Horcrux, is usually saying that they won't speak of them. So splitting your soul is a line most dark wizards don't even think is worth crossing," Ron added.

"But I also realized something else. If I was telling my parents about my life, I had to include these details. They were a big reason why the war ended when it did and how. Then I realized that if I was telling my parents, it wasn't fair to leave you guys out. You all had to live through the three of us missing for ten months and not knowing where we were or why we left. Not telling you was incredibly unfair. So, that's why we're telling you now," Harry said.

They spent a moment in contemplative silence then Harry continued.

"So I should continue on with my sixth year now. We'll come back to the Horcruxes later," he said. "For the most part sixth year was relatively tame compared to the previous years. I spent quite a bit of time following Malfoy on the Map, or trying to follow him around the school, and dealing with Dumbledore's lessons. I was Quidditch Captain that year so I had plenty to work on in that area, plus the Half-Blood Prince's book was a pretty big focus of my attention.

"For a while I was busy dodging Slughorn to avoid going to his Slug-Club parties," Harry said sharing a grimace with Ron.

"Oh but his parties were grand, why would you want to skip them?" asked Lily.

Harry, with a surprised look, stammered, "Oh, well…I um, I…" for a moment before Lily sprouted a sneaky grin across her face.

"Just kidding," she said. Harry shook his head in mock exasperation.

"The only one of those parties I remotely enjoyed was the Christmas party. I ended up taking Luna with me and she spent the night talking about how Scrimgeour was a vampire. Actually, we met a real vampire that night. Remember Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, Eldred Worple's friend Sanguini," she replied immediately.

"Dumbledore actually allowed a vampire in his school? Doesn't seem like him," James said.

"Yes, well he also allowed Dementors to hang out for a year…" Harry muttered. "Anyway, back to Luna. When she heard I wanted to be an Auror she told me I shouldn't because they're part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, trying to bring down the Ministry from the inside by method of Dark Magic and…" Harry snorted. "And gum disease. I about died from snorting mulled mead up my nose when I heard that." Everyone shared a good laugh over the Rotfang story.

After that, Harry shared the story of how he had to get the new memory from Slughorn and how one night he tried a gulp of some Liquid Luck he'd won in a Potions contest during the first class. He slipped the memory into the bowl and everyone eagerly jumped up.

Twenty minutes later they all returned. Lily had a few tears coming down her cheeks.

"I know you had to get that memory from him, but using my death doesn't seem all that fair," she said.

"I figured you'd enjoy the giant dead spider, mum," Harry said with a smirk. She lightly slapped his arm and rolled her eyes.

"It's too bad that potion is only useful every once in a while. Think of how much better the war would have gone if all the Aurors and fighters could have a sip of that before a fight," said James.

"Yeah, but if that potion were so readily available, don't you think the Death Eaters would have used it also? And that would just negate the usefulness of it all together," Sirius said. They all sat for a while and imagined what a Felix Felicis assisted war would be like.

Eventually Harry cleared his throat and everyone returned their attention to reality.

"The next thing I'm going to talk about, I'm not exactly proud of, but…the way I see it, everyone makes mistakes eventually in their lives. Some mistakes are worse than others, but knowing what some of my mistakes have been in the past, this one is fairly tame. All year Hermione had been telling me that my mysterious potions book couldn't be trusted. The person who wrote those notes could have written something evil and dark in there and I'd never know. Well, I went almost a full year before anything of the sort happened," Harry began.

"Wait, Harry, tell them about testing some of the other spells we found in it," Ron said grinning.

Harry decided this memory was worth seeing; sometimes good memories had to be shared also. Ron and Harry were laughing loudly as Harry put the silver strand in the bowl, so the group entered the memory with hesitant smiles on their faces.

The first thing they saw was, of the five beds, Harry's was the only one with a conscious occupant. Harry was sitting up in bed, blankets pulled up to his waist, his pyjama shirt unbuttoned, and hair much more helter-skelter than usual. He slowly flipped pages and would occasionally turn the book on its side, or upside down to read words written in all directions.

Eventually he sat up straighter and turned the book sideways. Slowly, he set the book down and stared off into the distance for a moment, then reached for his wand a couple feet away. He waved his wand in a general direction away from himself, which everyone could see was more or less aimed directly at Ron's bed, and waved his wand.

"**Aaaaaaaargh!**" screamed Ron.

Pandemonium reigned for several fast paced moments as Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Neville all either fell or leaped from their beds, Neville getting caught in the curtains and crashing painfully into the floor. Then the laughter came. All fourteen memory-goers, plus Dean and Seamus laughed uncontrollably, holding each other up, some squatting down to hug their knees, and Ron was on his elbows and knees with his forehead on the ground laughing so hard not even a squeak escaped.

"**Sorry!**" Harry yelped as he scrambled to find the right page in the book. Finally, he waved his wand and a light flashed and Ron was back on the bed, tangled in his sheets.

"**Tomorrow I'd rather you set the alarm clock,**" Ron said from beneath his comforter. This brought on another bout of laughing as the group was spit back out of the memory.

"Oh Merlin…did you see my face?" Ron kept asking people as they all giggled and spoke at the same time.

"Your face? Did you see Harry's? He looked like he'd walked in on Snape in the shower singing Celestina Warbeck songs," George guffawed. This comment made Harry's face turn red, not from embarrassment, but from laughing too hard to breathe.

Eventually, everyone calmed down enough to continue. Harry spoke about following Malfoy around the school for weeks. Following his dot on the Map and seeing him disappear for hours on end and trying to get into the Room of Requirement when he finally figured out where the blonde was going. Finally, he talked about following him into the girls' bathroom where he found the blonde boy crying and confessing to Myrtle.

"When he looked up he saw me watching him in the mirror. He didn't hesitate to spin around and immediately start trying to hex and curse me. I, naturally, went to defend myself, but when he tried to cast the Cruciatus at me, I decided to fight a little harder. A spell I'd read about in the potions book came to mind. It had been labelled 'for enemies' and Malfoy could definitely be considered an enemy at that point, so I used it. I shouted _Sectumsempra_ and watched as several slashes opened up on Malfoy's face and body and blood started pouring out," Harry said flatly. Everyone was staring at him in surprise. Ron and Hermione, who knew about it, were even surprised at how violent Harry made it sound. George lifted a hand to his missing ear, his eyes wide.

"I had no idea _that_ was what was supposed to happen. Snape showed up only a moment after that, and started casting some sort of counter-spell. The gashes slowly but surely closed up and were knit back together. Snape actually carried Malfoy up to the hospital wing instead of conjuring a stretcher. Ten minutes later he returned and asked me where I'd learned that spell. I tried to lie and say it was written in a library book, but he knew…he knew I was lying because Snape was the Half-Blood Prince. _He _was the one who made that spell, wrote it in that book, and he knew…he knew that the only way I could have discovered that spell was by seeing his old book. And he used Legilimency on me. So he made me go get my book bag, but I made a side trip. I took Ron's Potions book and put it in my bag.

"Then I stopped at the Room of Requirement and asked for a place to hide _my_ book. When I opened the door the room inside was huge, like the size of a cathedral or several Quidditch pitches. There was a lot of stuff in that room, the piles reached to the ceiling. There were paths throughout the room, like alleyways through junk. It was the room where every student, almost as if from the first year the school was around, had dropped their broken toys, forbidden objects, furniture that had been broken, stuff that they'd stolen, stuff they'd smuggled into the school and didn't want confiscated. Anything you could imagine was in that room.

"I ran down a path until I found a pile that looked memorable enough. It had a cage with a skeleton of something that had five legs. I shoved the book behind the cage, placed the bust of an ugly warlock on top, and then placed a dusty wig and a tiara on top of the bust's head and then ran back down to the bathroom where Snape was waiting for me.

"He looked through my book bag but Ron's book had his…_name_ in his potions book." Harry grinned. "Isn't that right 'Roonil Wazlib'?" he asked Ron who blushed as all his brothers laughed at him.

"Anyway, I ended up getting detention every Saturday for the rest of term, and that book is probably still in the Room's…well _was_ in the Room's hide-away room. I missed the last Quidditch match of the year and my detention was to sort through Filch's previous years detention files, mainly from the years 1971 to 1978…" Harry trailed off.

"You're detention was to sort through a box with files detailing other students detentions?" asked Percy.

"Not just anyone's detentions…" George said.

"Our detentions," James and Sirius replied together with similar grins.

"Yep. Remember what your very first detention was for?" Harry asked innocently.

James and Sirius looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Was it the time we flooded the third floor Charms study with slug slime?"

"No…that was second year. The time we tricked Micky Simmons into eating a hundred marshmallows and his stomach almost exploded."

"No idiot, that wasn't Micky Simmons, it was Peter, and that was around Easter break first year. We had plenty of detentions under our belt by then. What about when we tricked Peeves into eating Hagrid's treacle fudge and his retaliation was to dump balloons filled with mud all over the Great Hall?"

"We weren't given detention for that. We were just sternly scolded. How about when we started that food fight with Ravenclaw?"

"That could be it…" Sirius said when Harry shook his head. "But it's not. OH! When we changed Minerva's dinner plate into a cat bowl and changed her dinner into Kitten Kibble!"

"Nope," Harry replied. "I didn't actually see that one in the file," he added with a chuckle.

"Convinced Peter into letting us cast that spell on him that made him sing whatever he wanted to say?"

"No. Changed the Slytherin table into a bunch of black sheep?" asked Sirius.

"Don't think so. What about when we held an anonymous student-wide vote over who was worse, Snape or Professor Glenda," replied James.

"That was you guys?" asked Lily in surprise. "Severus was so upset by that!"

"Yeah because he lost to a one armed, one legged, one eyed, bald headed, Russian woman who wore floral muumuus and sang opera," Sirius said loudly waving his arms around. Lily snorted with derision and crossed her arms as everyone else laughed at the description of the teacher.

"She was probably the worst Defence teacher until that wanker Lockhart. Actually, she makes Lockhart look like a freaking genius in comparison," Sirius said waving his arms around.

"Moving on, both of you are wrong. The first detention you got was because the two of you cast spells in the Great Hall two weeks into your first year. You actually fought over who got the last pork chop at dinner and you both tried to hex the other one. Sirius ended up with a single horn coming out his forehead and foot long eyelashes, and dad ended up with inside out eyelids and ringlet style nose-hairs," Harry said quickly before everyone burst into laughter once more.

While everyone was laughing no one noticed Ron adding a memory to the bowl.

Harry spent the next few minutes going over small details, like the visit from the Minister over Christmas break that year, the attack on Katie Bell, and having to deal with Won-Won and Lav-Lav's romance. This brought about much teasing for Ron. Harry even described the sweetheart necklace Lavender had sent the red-headed teen for Christmas that year.

Ron simply sat by idly, blushing like mad but not defending himself, or more tellingly _not_ trying to out-embarrass Harry. Harry did not notice this, but Ginny did. She watched Ron closely but he didn't do anything she could accuse him of doing, so she merely kept an eye on him.

"So that all brings us to the last note Dumbledore sent me. He asked me to meet him in his office so I left. I ended up running into Trelawney and she informed me, unintentionally of course, that she'd heard Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement and that Snape was the one who'd overheard the Prophecy during her interview all those years ago," Harry said bitterly.

"Wait, Severus is the one who heard the Prophecy?" Lily asked in confusion. "But that would mean…"

"Snape was the one who told Voldemort who to attack," Harry finished for her. "Granted Voldemort could have gone for Neville, but seeing as how Neville is of pure-blood descent and I'm a half-blood like himself, he chose me.

"Continuing on, I went off to Dumbledore's office in a rage ready to ream him a new one for keeping that information to himself, and ready to tell him that Malfoy was in a very good mood which could only mean he was finished with his plan and ready to set it in motion. But when I arrived he was getting ready to leave. He'd found one of the Horcruxes and he asked if I wanted to come with him to get it," Harry said. He slid some memories into the bowl and sat back.

"This," he started. He took a moment to sigh deeply before he continued. "This is a really hard memory for me. Dumbledore died that night. My world turned upside down and that's when the war became even more intense and real. When we go into this, just remember one thing. Not everything is as it seems. Don't believe just what you see because some things happened later that…contradict what happened the night Dumbledore died and I didn't find out until right before Voldemort died. So just…be ready." Harry stood and everyone took that as the cue to enter the memories with bitten lips and hesitant steps.

When Harry finally followed them all into the Pensieve he found himself in the Gryffindor common room. Not Dumbledore's office where he'd originally intended. He looked around and saw Ron's smirk.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! I cannot believe you! How could you? What would you do if I showed everyone in the world your first kiss with Lavender when you both looked like sucker fish attacking each other's face?" shouted Ginny. That's when Harry realized what all the merriment in the room was for. Just as Harry had his realization the entire room turned to see the younger Harry climb through the portrait hole.

"**We won! We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!**" shouted the younger Ron. The older Ginny growled and clenched her fists as her younger self ran at the younger Harry, leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him, and they shared their first, not so chaste, kiss.

While the room's inhabitants from the past went quiet, the memory group had a different reaction. George, Ron, Sirius, and James all wolf-whistled. Arthur, Lily, Molly, Fleur, and Hermione all smiled and 'awed' at the scene. However, it was the older Weasley brothers who worried Harry. The ones who had rarely seen Harry and Ginny share more than a chaste kiss once in a while.

He hadn't remembered the part where she'd leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. See that was a small problem compared the incredibly large problem of where his hands had gone to hold her aloft. His hands had unfortunately planted themselves square on her bum, fingers splayed across her cheeks and, Harry noticed with a horrified grimace, squeezing them tightly.

Bill, Charlie and Percy all glared at Harry. Chaste kisses here and there were one thing but blatant groping of the buttocks in front of almost eighty other people was beyond inappropriate in the guys' eyes. Harry gulped and jumped over to his mother and Molly and stood between them.

"Coward," mouthed Bill. Harry shrugged and turned the other way, thanking his lucky stars that no spells could be uttered inside the Pensieve other than the ones related to the device. After Harry and Ginny had walked back out of the portrait hole, the memory dissolved and turned into the one Harry had originally planned on showing.

They watched as Harry barged into the Headmaster's office ready to eHe jsnbrant and scream at the old man. A few minutes passed while Dumbledore explained to Harry what they were planning on doing that night. Eventually, Dumbledore cottoned on to Harry's irritability.

"**Harry, you were never a good Occlumens—**"

"Oh boy," said Ron.

"Wrong thing to say," said Hermione.

Harry blew up and started shouting about Snape's betrayal. They all grew more and more frustrated as Dumbledore calmly tried to explain to Harry and Harry's refusal to accept Dumbledore's word on the matter. For several minutes the two went back and forth and finally the group all sucked in a breath when they heard Harry begin to accuse the Headmaster of leaving the school unprotected. They watched as Dumbledore soundly scolded Harry and put him in his place. Finally, they watched as Dumbledore returned to the original purpose of their meeting.

"**Do you wish to come with me tonight?**" he asked Harry who perked back up and responded positively.

"**I'll take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question,**" replied Dumbledore. They went through the examples (I say run, you run; I say hide, you hide; I say leave me and save yourself, you do it without hesitation) and Harry agreed to them all.

"Well, at least he had some forethought as to how dangerous it was taking you with him. I'd probably feel a little better knowing you actually followed his rule though," Lily said with a frown.

"I followed his rule," Harry replied, quietly adding, "Unfortunately." Lily gave him a confused look which slowly turned into a sad one as she remembered what happened later that night.

The memory turned foggy and when it cleared they were in the common room with the trio. Harry explained what he'd heard from Trelawney about Malfoy's celebration, gave them the Map, and his bottle of Felix Felicis.

"Why give it to them? Why not take it yourself? You were headed into an unknown, definitely dangerous situation and it would have been completely justifiable for you to take it. What made you give it to them?" asked Percy.

"Why wouldn't I want to protect my best friends and girlfriend? The way I see it, I was going to be with the Greatest Wizard in the last several centuries. To me, I didn't need the luck. The people sitting in a building, possibly sitting ducks waiting to be hunted by Death Eaters, needed it more," Harry replied.

Percy stood still staring at Harry for a few moments. "You're a better man than I, Harry. I would have kept that potion and used it myself," he said quietly.

"Actually, Percy, I don't think you would have. Faced with your own life versus your family's life, you would have chosen your family's life over yours, even when you all were estranged. I'm sure of it," Harry replied. Percy saw Harry smile at him and couldn't help but grudgingly smile back. Harry saw Percy's very hesitant smile disappear when he turned away, becoming a deep frown. Harry made a mental note to have a chat with Percy soon. The self-destructive comments he'd made several times now were surely signs of a deeper problem and it worried Harry.

The scene changed and he watched as everyone looked around them at the bleak view.

"Remember the lady from the orphanage say that they brought the kids to the sea-side? Well there's a town a few miles inland and that way," he pointed vaguely south. "Tom brought two little kids with him to this cliff and when they returned the two kids were never really the same. Dumbledore found this area and decided that a cave down below the cliff is most likely where Tom brought the kids. It's also a prime location to hide something as precious as a part of one's soul. No one would dare to climb down there, and no boats can approach the cliffs because the water is too rough." By this point the memory skipped ahead to Harry pulling himself out of the water on the edge of the cave entrance.

"Merlin, that looks cold," George said pointing at Harry's shivering body.

"Very," Harry simply replied.

The next few minutes everyone watched as Dumbledore felt the air and the rock in front of them. Lily was frowning and watching the younger Harry closely. Finally, Dumbledore remembered Harry's continued dampness and solved the problem and she relaxed a bit.

Harry silently wondered at the fact that he now had someone who could worry about him getting things like hypothermia or a simple cold. This wonderment has slowly tapered off over the last week, but occasionally it hit him at strange moments like this one had. He hadn't worried about the cold when it was happening, but now a couple years later he didn't doubt that his mother might march right into that Head office and ream out a painting for neglecting her child. This thought warmed his soul and cheered him up enough that he wasn't even too worried about seeing the next several memories.

"**I rather think that we are required to make payment to pass.**"

"What?" asked a couple people simultaneously.

"**Blood, if I am not much mistaken.**"

The girls all made disgusted faces and the guys shared worried glances. Everyone flinched when Dumbledore slashed his arm and the resulting spray of red that covered the wall made a few people rather queasy.

Everyone floated along over the water since the ledge Harry and the headmaster were walking along wasn't wide enough for everyone else. The attempt at summoning the Horcrux resulted in scattered forced chuckles from several people. Harry was surprised that Hermione didn't scoff, even more so when Percy didn't either. No one asked what had jumped out of the lake, which Harry was grateful for since didn't know how he would answer if they did.

Soon enough the two men reached the small boat and Dumbledore explained about Voldemort's plan, including the idea that he might someday want to return to the Horcrux and so the boat should be safe for them at the moment.

"But what about your weight? That thing doesn't look like it'd hold a crup let alone two grown men," Molly said.

"He explains in a moment," Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore spoke about magical power versus physical weight.

"**I do not think you will count, Harry: You are underage and unqualified. Voldemort would never have expected a sixteen-year-old to reach this place: I think it unlikely that your powers would register compared to mine.**"

Harry, morale slightly less than before, climbed into the boat followed by Albus. The group of viewers floated along over the water sharing quiet comments on how strange that felt.

Fleur gasped loudly and squealed making everyone else jump out of their skin.

"A face! I saw a face in ze water!" she shrieked. She had grasped Bill by the arm and was clinging to him tightly. Everyone glanced downward, shivering as they passed over dozens of bodies slightly out of view and distorted by the rippling water.

"Voldemort's victims?" George asked slowly.

"Arthur! What if all the people who disappeared without a trace are in this lake? What should we do?" asked Molly, her eyes wide.

"Molly, dear, I don't know if there is anything we can do. Harry, we'll need to let Kingsley know about this. If a Muggle were to find this…" the red headed patriarch trailed off with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"But Arthur," she said shakily.

"I know, love. I know," he said softly, clutching her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

"**But one of them jumped,**" Harry said softly.

"So, these are Voldemort's defence?" said Bill.

"Pretty good defence," Charlie muttered.

They listened as Dumbledore explained how to fight Inferi with fire if need arose. Eventually, they reached the small island in the centre of the lake. It was small enough that everyone barely fit on it touching shoulder to shoulder. Though the memory viewers had nothing to worry about, no one went near the water.

"What kind of potion is that?" asked Lily.

"**I am not sure. Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however,**" responded Dumbledore. For several long tense minutes Dumbledore attempted to discover what the contents of the basin were. Finally, he lowered his wand.

"**I can only conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk.**"

"Oh dear," Lily said fearfully. "This is not right."

They all watched as Dumbledore explained that he believed it would not kill him right away or even at all possibly. Voldemort would want to question whoever came to be that far into the cave. Finally, Dumbledore spoke the words Harry dreaded to hear again.

"**Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?**" Everyone gasped. "**You remember the condition on which I brought you with me?**"

"That bastard!" James said violently.

"James," Lily started, but he interrupted her.

"No Lily, he only brought Harry because he knew Harry looked up to him and trusted him. He knew if anyone would listen to him and do exactly as he said it would be a young kid looking up to his mentor," James argued. He opened his mouth to continue but Harry stopped him.

"Dad, remember what I said earlier. Not everything is what you see. There was more going on that night that you don't know about, so please just watch," he said. James immediately shut up. He blinked a few times and then, frowning, turned and watched the scene with a critical eye.

By this point they were half way through the basin of liquid. Harry had resorted to asking Dumbledore to drink more. Lily and Fleur were both watching with horrified, sad eyes, while all the others were glancing back and forth between the two Harrys.

"**Make it stop, make it stop,**" moaned the once dignified Headmaster.

"**Yes…yes, this'll make it stop,**" croaked Harry. It was plain to see how much he hated himself for saying it. Everyone reared back in surprise when Dumbledore screamed in agony.

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered tearfully. She hid her face in Ron's shoulder and breathed deeply, trying to keep from crying. Ron looked dejected as he kept his eyes on Dumbledore. Harry was visibly clenching his jaw, his temples pulsing, hands clenching into fists.

"**This will make it stop, Professor,**" his voice cracking. Lily leaned over and pulled her Harry into her arms.

"Oh Harry," she murmured a few times.

Everyone's hearts were breaking watching Dumbledore suffer and Harry's will to follow orders slowly breaking and then his altruistic nature forcing it back into place. Each goblet brought the level of potion down further, but was agonizing for everyone watching. Finally, Harry got to the last goblet. By this point everyone in the cave had damp eyes but when the old man finally screamed "**KILL ME!**" everyone started crying.

"**This—this one will! Just drink this…It'll be over…all over!**" Harry shouted with misty eyes. Everyone was openly crying now, and when Dumbledore slumped over they all shouted "**NO**!" along with the memory Harry.

They all heaved a giant sigh of relief when Dumbledore finally asked for some water. But when they saw the water disappear when it touched the lips of the parched man, they all knew. Immediately, they all turned and looked at the lake just as Harry ran for the edge and plunged his arm in, holding the goblet.

Harry ran back to Dumbledore with the water and they all watched, anticipation growing when they saw the water start to ripple and bodies rise from the depths.

Lily screamed as she realized one had a grip on her son and was pulling him closer to the water's edge. A few tense minutes went by as Harry struggled to keep the Inferi at bay when finally a ring of fire erupted around Harry. Everyone cheered when they saw Dumbledore standing and wielding his wand. Within moments Harry and Dumbledore had stumbled back to the boat and were heading back to the entrance.

Eventually the two made it to the doorway and Harry wiped his own blood on the wall.

"**I am not worried, Harry. I am with you.**"

After those touching words the memory went fuzzy and they were flying through the air following Harry on a broom. Harry quickly explained what had been skipped.

"I Apparated us to Hogsmeade from just outside the cave entrance. We arrived in front of the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta lent us two brooms because she had just seen the Dark Mark above the school. Dumbledore had asked me to get Snape, not Madam Pomfrey, because he was the expert in potions and dark spells. But when he saw the Mark floating above the tower he was able to jump on a broom and fly all the way to the school, casting the spell to drop the wards so we could fly in at speed," Harry said as the group flew up to the tower. It was an incredibly odd feeling, watching the ground shrink away as they followed the memory up.

The next several minutes were quite intense as they watched Harry and Albus argue, Dumbledore freeze Harry, Malfoy show up and disarm the headmaster, and the following conversation. Everyone could see Draco lower his wand in the end, and they could see that he was rethinking his choices. When the Death Eaters broke through and entered the ramparts everyone drooped or sighed. The inevitable was about to happen.

"**Dumbledore cornered! Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!**"

The next few minutes passed in surprisingly swift velocity. Bill and Fleur both looked like they wanted to attack Greyback when started speaking. Snape showed up and Sirius and James both had furious looks on their faces, clenched fists, and fighting stances. Had Snape been alive and within reach of the two men, he probably wouldn't have survived. Lily looked at her childhood friend with an incredibly sad expression on her face.

Everyone else had heard the true story of that night from Harry. They knew the truth behind Dumbledore's plea. However, despite that knowledge everyone flinched or cried out when Snape uttered those hateful words.

"_**Avada Kedavra!**__"_

The memory went fuzzy and black and the next thing they saw was Harry running after a couple shapes in the darkness. His nose was bleeding out of both nostrils, his face was bruised, and the intense look of hatred emblazoned in his eyes was enough to frighten everyone.

The fight between the two black haired wizards was passionate and fairly one sided. Harry could tell that everyone was frustrated with the fact that every spell his younger self sent at the Potions Master was blocked and parried.

"**Coward, did you call me, Potter? Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?**" shouted Snape.

James gasped. Sirius gritted his teeth.

"Bastard," Sirius grunted. James looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

"**Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!**" Snape shouted at the younger Harry.

"It's almost like he was giving you one last piece of advice," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Everyone cried out when they saw a spell come out of nowhere and hit Harry. The resulting screaming and thrashing immediately made the torture spell known to them all, but what surprised them most was Severus stopping it and then Harry jumping back up and continuing the fight.

Everyone was holding their breath when Harry came within feet of the older wizard. He was silently casting but Snape's reaction was violently sudden. Harry's body went flying through the air after the loud bang. He struggled for a couple moments while Snape spoke to him.

"**Kill me then,**" Harry spat angrily.** "Kill me like you killed him, you coward—"**

**"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!**" Snape roared.

They all were shocked at the intensity of the emotion behind Snape's cry. Though they all cried out when they saw a white hot spell smack Harry in the face and once again his body flew back several feet.

"Woo! Go Beaky!" Sirius shouted suddenly, and they saw the hippogriff attack Snape.

With the distant crack of Snape's Disapparition the memory faded and they all were ejected from the Pensieve. The group silently took their seats once more and no one said anything for several long minutes. Finally, Harry sat forward and, hands clasped tightly, began speaking.

"When Hagrid and I walked back after putting out the fire on his house, we saw Dumbledore's body on the lawn. Hagrid had refused to believe that Dumbledore was dead, but then we saw his body…I walked up to him and knelt down beside him. I found the locket we'd gotten earlier at the cave and saw it was open. There was a piece of paper inside, folded up. I opened it and read it: _**To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.**_ It was signed with the initials," Harry paused and glanced at Sirius who noticed the glance and became worried.

"R.A.B.," Harry finished slowly. James and Sirius both gasped. Tears sprang up in Sirius eyes and James grabbed Sirius' shoulder and squeezed. "Regulus Arcturus Black," Harry clarified for everyone else. Everyone gave Sirius a sympathetic look.

"Sirius, I'll explain more about your brother in a bit, but are you going to be okay if I finish up with that night first?" Harry asked.

Sirius, who had been staring off into the distance with a sad, confused look, gave Harry a slight smile and nodded.

"Okay. After I read the note, I knew that everything that had just happened was for nothing. We had no Horcrux, no idea where the real one was, and now, as far as I was concerned, our only hope was gone. The one wizard Voldemort ever feared was dead. It was only a matter of time before we lost the war.

"Ginny ended up getting me up and away from the body and led me to the hospital wing where we found Bill had been attacked by Greyback. Thankfully it wasn't a full moon, so aside from some scarring and a new taste for rare meat, Bill was going to be fine. I told everyone about Dumbledore, and then Fawkes…" Harry paused.

"Fawkes sang a Lament before he disappeared," Hermione finished for him.

"A lament?" asked George.

"A Phoenix Lament is the mourning song of an immortal being that had a connection to a mortal being that had recently passed on. So basically, Fawkes was Dumbledore's familiar and when Dumbledore died, that connection between them snapped and Fawkes knew instantly. Usually a Phoenix Lament is sung within a day of the mortal being's passing. Fawkes sang his song really soon after Dumbledore's death, which means Fawkes either knew Dumbledore wasn't going to live much longer or because of the violence of his death," Hermione said. "After a Lament is sung, the Phoenix normally disappears for a hundred or so years. It takes a very long time for a Phoenix to overcome the grief of the passing of their mortal friend."

"So Fawkes is just gone now?" asked Sirius.

Hermione simply nodded.

"I don't know what exactly happened with everyone else during the fight, all I know is that McGonagall had Flitwick go get Snape, they were all fighting…" Harry shrugged.

"Well, we took your advice and were watching for Malfoy on the Map," Ron started. He spent the next few minutes explaining how they handled themselves. How Felix Felicis had helped immensely and where they all were and what they did. Hermione and Ginny interjecting their own stories with Ron.

After they were done Bill took his turn telling everyone about what the Order and teachers were doing, up until he was attacked that is.

Harry shared the short time that was spent in the Hospital wing, including Fleur's declaration of love for Bill, Molly's change of heart towards Fleur (to Molly's embarrassment), and finally Tonks' declaration of love towards Remus. Finally, he got to the part where McGonagall asked to speak to him alone in her office. This was where the secrecy of the next year's adventure really started. Harry explained the reasoning behind why he refused to tell anyone what he and Dumbledore had been doing.

"He told me that Hermione and Ron were the only ones I could really trust with the information of the Horcruxes. They were the only ones I should tell because if the information got out Voldemort would have hidden the ones he'd made in better places, or kept them near his person at all times. Even worse would have been if he'd gone to get all his Horcruxes and realized that by that point, the diary, the Ring, and the Locket were all destroyed or missing. If he had discovered that he would have made more and kept those close as well. Keeping that information to myself and Hermione and Ron, was imperative to the outcome of the war. I hated keeping it from everyone, but I knew the secrecy was important.

"McGonagall asked me to tell, tried to convince me that since Dumbledore had died it could be told to her at the very least and she could decide what to do with the information," Harry said.

"Do you think we should have invited her tonight?" asked Hermione.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I've already told her about the Horcruxes. After the war ended I told her, Kingsley, one of the Goblin elders, and the head of the Auror department. The four of them agreed it was probably for the best that I kept the whole thing as secret as possible. Then the Goblin decided that since…well, that part of the story will come up later, but I will say that breaking into Gringotts is not something you should ever do. The only reason we got off lightly was because the Horcrux had been stolen in the first place, turned into a Dark object, and Gringotts apparently disapproves of hiding Dark objects in their vaults. Something about clients finding forgotten Dark objects in their family vaults, touching them, and dying. Apparently even Goblins don't like it when their clients die," Harry finished with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, the Heads of the Houses arrived in the office and they all discussed whether or not Hogwarts should remain open. Then we discussed whether to keep the students there for the headmaster's funeral before sending them home.

"The funeral was a few days later and is pretty much a blur to me now. I remember clearly what happened afterwards though," he said glancing at Ginny who stoically stared back into his eyes unblinkingly.

"I…" Harry took a deep breath. "I broke up with Ginny." Everyone knew this already but they didn't exactly know or understand why. "I knew that I was going to have to leave. I had a job to do now and I knew that Voldemort used people his enemies cared about to hurt them and, although I knew Ginny would still be a target, not being my girlfriend would lessen the mark on her slightly." Harry gazed into her eyes and smiled his apology. She smiled back with her acceptance.

"After we broke up I was accosted by the Minister. He asked me once again to be the poster boy for the Ministry and I, once again, turned him down. Probably made him pretty mad too. But he picked the ultimate wrong time to approach me. I'd just finished the funeral of my mentor and broke up with my girlfriend; definitely the wrong time. After that it was pretty much a train ride back to the Dursleys for one last stay," Harry finished the story of his sixth year and sat back in his chair, downing the last of his now watery drink.

Everyone sat pondering the story they'd just heard. According to Harry's watch it was nearing midnight so he called Kreacher to take all the glasses and plates back to the kitchen.

"We should probably get going to bed soon. Sirius, if you want I can tell you about your brother tonight, just the two of us," Harry offered. Sirius nodded slowly.

"I don't know if I could get to sleep if I didn't know the truth," he said softly.

Everyone slowly stood up and bid their farewells. Soon all who was left on the patio were Harry, Sirius, and James. Lily had given Sirius a peck on the top of the head and said she would leave them in peace. She hadn't known Regulus, so it was only right to have James be the one to stay for moral support.

For a moment Harry contemplated the idea of having Kreacher present for this retelling, but then Harry realized that Sirius might consider Kreacher as having abandoned Regulus to die instead of save him and might try to kill the elf.

"We didn't know right away who R.A.B. was," Harry began. "It wasn't until about three or four months later actually. We were here at Grimmauld Place and happened to walk past Regulus' bedroom door and noticed his full name on the placard. By that point we were in hiding from the Ministry and this house wasn't considered very safe anymore because once Dumbledore, the Secret Keeper, died the Secret could be told to anyone, and Snape knew the location.

"Everyone was worried that Snape would lead the Death Eaters or even Voldemort here, so it was pretty much abandoned. Mad-Eye had placed some spells on the entrance hall so that if Snape did come back for some reason his tongue would be tied, and a dust version of Dumbledore rose up out of the floor and flew at whoever came in the front door. Scared the hell out of Hermione, Ron, and me when we first got here.

"Anyway, once we realized who R.A.B. was, we remembered the cleaning that happened in ninety-five. There was a cabinet that held a lot of Dark items…one of which was a big, silver locket that no one could open," Harry said.

Sirius' eyes widened. The next several minutes Harry explained what Kreacher had told them about the lake, Voldemort needing an elf, Regulus' decision to visit the cave with Kreacher, Regulus' last order to Kreacher, and finally Regulus' death in the black lake in the cave.

Sirius spent a moment with his head in his hands breathing deeply. Then he spent a moment attempting to leave the patio to find Kreacher and do bodily harm to the old elf. The furious look on his face made Harry glad he didn't have the elf join them. James and Harry finally got him to sit back down.

"Sirius, I know you're mad at Kreacher, but you need to understand something. Kreacher cared about Regulus, a lot. The combination of that potion from the cave, plus years of knowing he could have saved the Master he loved, destroyed Kreacher. Added to that is the fact that he couldn't finish Regulus' last order. He'd told Kreacher to destroy the locket with whatever means he could find. But Kreacher couldn't speak Parseltongue and that was the only way to open the locket, and since he couldn't open it, he couldn't destroy it." Harry took a breath.

"Sirius, do you know anything about House Elves besides they serve us and are freed by clothes?" Harry asked.

"Just that if they disobey or do something wrong they have to punish themselves. They also can Apparate and Disapparate where people can't," Sirius responded.

Harry thought for a moment. He couldn't use Kreacher because he was sure that if that particular elf showed up Sirius would lose it and try to attack him. The only other elves Harry had known were Dobby and Winky. Dobby was gone, and Winky was as good as after her years of drinking. Then Harry remembered Meadow Haven.

"Mitsy," he called suddenly. There was a soft pop and the small female elf arrived.

"Master Harry," she said primly.

"Mitsy, please sit with us for a few minutes. I have a few questions about House Elves. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Mitsy is okay with Master Harry asking questions. Mitsy can answer them," she said as she hesitantly hoisted herself into a chair when Harry directed her to sit at the table.

"Mitsy, if an elf is ordered to do something, like make dinner for example, what happens to the elf after the order is made? Like feelings or sensations or something like that. What do you feel physically?" asked Harry. Mitsy, looking surprised, blinked a few times and opened and closed her mouth once or twice.

"I's…when Mitsy is ordered to do something I's feel…like I must do it 'mediately. If I's not doing it quick I's not feel right in here," the elf said patting her stomach. "Like, I's ate something foul and I's gonna get the runs." James snorted but quickly covered his mouth. Harry smiled and worked hard not to laugh also.

"So you feel sick until your task is finished?" he asked.

"No, Master Harry, not exactly. Usually the sick feeling goes 'way once Mitsy starts working," she replied.

"Okay, so you're ordered to do something and until you start it, you feel ill. But once it's started the feeling goes away. But what happens if you don't start right away?" asked Harry. James and Sirius were paying close attention. They'd both lived the first twenty or so years of their lives with elves but never felt the need to ask such deep seeded question about the nature of those elves.

"If I's not starting right away the sick feeling will get worser," Mitsy said slowly. "But Mitsy usually does her work right away," she said eagerly.

"It's okay Mitsy, this isn't about you. You do some amazing work. I remember when I walked into Meadow Haven it looked amazing. Like people had been actively living there all along. It felt like we had walked into someone else's house, and not one that had been left empty for almost twenty years," Harry reassured her. The elf perked up right away. "I'm only asking you these questions because Sirius has to understand the nature of house elves and what makes them behave the way they do, okay? You aren't in trouble or anything," Harry said. Mitsy looked relieved and nodded her head.

"Ye'sir Master Harry," she said.

"Um…" Harry thought for the next question. "Okay, if you aren't able to do something you're ordered to, like the order is absolutely impossible for any elf to accomplish – say bring real dust from Mars to your Master – what happens to you?" he asked.

Mitsy took a moment then said, "I's not sure, Master Harry. That has never happened to Mitsy before. But Mitsy would think that the elf would have to tell its Master of its failings and accept a punishment. If a elf cannot tell its Master, the elf must punish itself 'mediately with a bad punishment or the sick feeling gets worser." Harry gave his dad and Sirius a look.

"And if you punish yourself the sick feeling goes away?" he asked.

"Most of the time. If the sick feeling doesn't leave all the way, we must do 'nother punishment," Mitsy said matter-of-factly. James had a frown on his face.

"Do you ever punish yourself Mitsy?" James asked.

"Master Harold and Mistress Lily ordered all the elves at Meadow Haven not to punish ourselves. So we's not able to do a punishment, but sometimes, Mitsy forgets, sir," she said with a worried glance up at James.

"What happens then? If you can't punish yourself, can't tell your Master, and can't finish an order? What happens to you if that were to happen?" asked Sirius.

"I's not sure, Captain Siri," Mitsy said. Harry stifled a snort as the elf continued. "Mitsy would guess that the elf would live in constant pain and shame for doing what a elf must do."

"Well, what happens if an elf directly disobeys an order from their Master?" asked James.

"That does not happen much, Master James. It be quite rare, but depending upon the level of importance of the order, a elf would most definitely need to do a punishment. They's could also end up dead," Mitsy said shakily. Harry was surprised at the level of commitment elves were forced to obey.

"Would the elf in question just die or…would they have to…kill themselves?" asked James uncertainly.

"That would depend on the offence," Mitsy said slowly. "If it was really bad they would have to kill themselves as punishment. If it's even worser than that, they would just die."

"Okay," Harry paused. House elves officially had the worst existence he could imagine.

He considered his next question before speaking and knew it would possibly be the fundamental question to ending Sirius' rage against Kreacher. He hoped Mitsy could answer it for them. "This one is going to be hard and I would really like an answer, but if you can't answer don't worry about it, okay?" Mitsy nodded her head and leaned forward. "If an elf is ordered to do something that could _indirectly_ end in their Master's death, but it was their Master who ordered it to happen, what would that do to an elf?" he asked slowly.

James and Sirius looked between Harry and Mitsy as the elf thought to herself for a moment.

"Mitsy would think that a elf would have to do what they's Master ordered, despite what that elf wanted. If they's ordered, they must do, no matter what," Mitsy said ominously.

"So, let's use Sirius' brother Regulus as an example, okay?" Harry spoke to Mitsy but asked Sirius' permission silently with his eyes. Sirius nodded slowly, pain clouding his vision. "Regulus brought Kreacher with him to a cave. There was a potion that we guess drinking it brings your nightmares alive around you. Instead of making Kreacher drink the potion, Regulus drank it instead. At the bottom of the bowl of potion was a locket with a Dark curse on it. Before Regulus drank the potion, he ordered Kreacher to force all the liquid into Regulus' mouth no matter what he said, switch the locket with a different one and then go home, leaving Regulus there where he died. Kreacher was ordered to destroy the Dark curse on the locket no matter what it took and never tell anyone in the family what had happened." Harry watched Sirius as he spoke and could see Sirius coming to terms with his brother's death.

"Kreacher was unable to destroy the locket because of the Dark curse on it. So he hid the locket here in the house. Eventually, Mrs. Black died and left Kreacher here all alone for several long years. When we arrived at the house, Kreacher was pretty much insane. He muttered to himself and didn't think we could hear him, he refused to clean anything, and he wouldn't do anything anyone asked him to do unless he was directly ordered to do it by Sirius. Eventually, he was able to find loopholes in his orders and left the house. Does this sound like something that could happen to an elf that couldn't accomplish an order and wasn't allowed to tell his Master?" Harry finished.

Mitsy looked at him with a puzzled look. It took her a few moments of thinking before she was ready to answer. "I's not sure, Master Harry. It sounds like what could happen, but Mitsy thinks there might be more to it than just a failed order. Was Kreacher allowed to punish hisself?" she asked timidly.

"Yes. My parents were fine with our elves punishing themselves, encouraged it even," Sirius said bitterly.

"Then Mitsy thinks that Kreacher would have been able to punish hisself then and be done with it. Mitsy thinks maybe being alone for so long messed with Kreacher's head probably, which added to the punishment Kreacher set for hisself," she said finally.

"Another layer we should consider is that Voldemort made Kreacher drink that potion also. That could have affected Kreacher before Mrs. Black's death, then afterward Kreacher just had no one to talk to besides an insane portrait. Additionally, he's really old, even for an elf. What I'm trying to get at, Sirius, is that Kreacher couldn't help what happened to Regulus. He could have tried to save your brother but in doing so he might have dropped the locket and lost it in that lake, it would also have been against a direct order from his Master. He had to do what he was ordered. Regulus knew what he was doing, he knew that he might die. The letter he put in the fake locket proves that. He said, "_**I know I will be dead long before you read this… I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.**_ He knew he was probably going to die or be killed, and he did it anyway. You can be proud that he did the right thing before he died," Harry said softly.

"It's just…not fair! Why did my little brother have to die and that insane bloody elf get to live?" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, every day after Regulus died was torture for Kreacher. He had to live knowing he was the reason his beloved Master was dead. You heard what Mitsy said. He probably spent the next twenty years suffering from physical pain not to mention emotional pain. I'm not saying it's easy to accept or understand but Kreacher doesn't deserve your hatred now. What's done is done, and we can't change the past. I've gotten Kreacher back his sanity and he's happily working again. Which means his job was finished. He spent a long enough time in pain and loneliness. He deserves something good in life now," Harry said softly. "Besides, if it weren't for Kreacher, we'd never be officially rid of Voldemort. Kreacher helped me vanquish that bastard."

"But…" Sirius said softly. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I may have treated Reggie like dirt after I was sorted into Gryffindor, but I never stopped trying to get him to understand that our parents were wrong in their beliefs. For years I thought he was killed by Voldemort for some stupid mistake he made in that bastard's service and I felt like it was my fault for not getting through to him in time…or for giving up on him. But now…now I know that he died doing something good! Something heroic and noble…" Sirius choked and gasped. "He was my _brother._ And I spent the last decade believing the worst of him. What kind of person does that make me?" Sirius asked, tears flowing.

"It makes you human, Sirius," Harry said softly, patting his godfather's back. "You didn't have all the facts, and you can't help what you believed and did in the past based off of half the story. What you believed happened probably would have happened if Regulus hadn't discovered Voldemort's secret. You and I both know that what you believed to have happened was one hundred per cent possible. Now you can go on knowing that he did the right thing and that you know the truth finally. You can even do something to memorialize him for closure," Harry said.

"I know what might make you feel better," James said. The others looked at him and he smiled before standing up. "Mitsy you can go back to Meadow Haven now. Thank you for your help tonight. Guys, follow me."

They followed James up to the Drawing room and stood facing the tapestry with the Black family Tree. James pointed to Regulus' name.

"Blast it," he said simply. Sirius just stared at him in utter confusion. Harry gave his dad a look that clearly said, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Sirius," James started. "From the age of eleven you've hated your parents for how they treated you. When you ran away they blasted you off this glorified curtain and you spent the next few years bragging that the only people in your family who got blasted off the curtain were the decent, good Blacks. You were proud of being blasted off that family tree. It meant you were one of the few decent ones. Now…it's your turn to make your brother proud, where ever he is." Harry stared at his father in awe. It was perfect. Sirius turned and stared at the black splotch where his own name had been. Where Tonks, Andromeda, and all his other 'dishonoured' relatives names once sat, but were now black scorch marks.

Slowly he began to nod to himself, then a smile started to spread. He raised his wand and cast a blast of fire at the name Regulus Arcturus Black. As soon as the flame went out, Sirius smiled sadly. He stepped forward and placed a hand over the spot where his brother's name had once been and stood there for several moments.

"Guys," he finally said as he turned around. "I think it's time for bed."

* * *

A/N: Okay people. I'm sorry this took so long, but the last few weeks have been the worst ever. I'm not going to go into it, except for mom and friend with cancer, grandma in hospital, other friend died, baby sister graduated, and favourite aunt is moving to Florida. I've been crazy busy, but I made this chapter +15,000 words long – the longest chapter I've ever written...in any of my stories – to make up for it. I expect lots of reviews since the website has now put a new review feature at the bottom of this page...it makes it so much easier to review, so you have no excuse now! PLEASE REVIEW!

Happy Birthday to Parifan! Sorry this is late, but I did want to make sure I posted this one for you! Thanks to Teufel1987 for beta'ing this super beast!

NOW GO READ MY PROFILE UPDATE! IMPORTANT NOTICE!


	67. Pranks Gone Wrong

Chapter 67

* * *

Harry opened the newspaper to the Quidditch section. Before he could begin reading about the latest win by Puddlemere, he noticed a new advert for George's shop.

WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES  
50% OFF EVERYTHING!  
THURSDAY, 12TH AUGUST ONLY!  
_It's never too early to get your prank items ready for the school year. So, come and fill your pockets with everything from Whiz-Bangs to Skiving Snackboxes to friendly Pygmy Puffs. Everything is on sale! _

Harry's realized he was holding his breath and let out a gasp of air. There was no way George would post something like this. He'd only just reopened the shop several weeks earlier. If he even had the supplies for a sale like this, he wouldn't risk his whole stock on a ridiculous sale three weeks before school started. Students hadn't even gotten their school lists yet.

He set the paper down on the table and looked up at the ceiling, sighing. It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning and they'd been pranked, and quite cruelly as well. Marcel, Harry's owl, swooped into the room holding an envelope and dropped it in front of Harry and flew back upstairs. Harry opened the envelope and read it to himself. While he was reading Lily walked in the room and poured a cup of tea for herself.

"Damnit!" Harry mumbled. He whispered something under his breath and cursed again. He crumpled the letter and threw it down on the table.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily.

Harry just shook his head before continuing to eat his breakfast. Lily stared at him and waited until he finally rolled his eyes and swallowed his cereal.

"Long day all backwards speak to pranked was I. Pay them make to going I'm but, it did who sure not I'm. Work at fool a like look to going I'm," he replied grimly. Lily poorly stifled her grin behind her mug and Harry angrily shovelled the last few bites of cereal in his mouth.

"Curse this to counter the know you do?" Harry asked hopefully. Lily looked confused for a short moment and then shook her head, giving him a sympathetic look. He sighed before standing up.

"Shop the at sale a for advert an posting by George pranked someone. Work to go I before him warn go to going I'm. Mum, later you see," Harry said quickly. He pecked her cheek as he passed by her and practically dove into the Floo.

He arrived at the shop and entered, finding George standing behind the counter putting the money drawer into the till.

"Morning this Prophet the in advert the see you did, hey," said Harry. George looked at him in confusion.

"Er, not sure what you just said but I see someone was pranked today," he replied with a smirk. "Wait, did you say advert? We didn't post an advert. I'm still making more stock for the school rush in a few weeks."

Harry showed him the newspaper clipping he'd taken before leaving. George read it and started shouting curse words.

"What am I going to do? My customers are going to come in today thinking they will get a discount. If I say it was an accident, I could lose customers. If I say okay, and give everyone who comes in a 50% discount, I'll lose almost all my stock and have hardly enough money to cover the lease and more supplies to make all the new products! What am I supposed to do now?!" George fumed.

Verity entered the store and waved hello with a doughnut, her mouth full of pastry and a steaming travel cup in the other hand. When she saw George's face she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What happened?" she asked after swallowing.

"Someone decided to _prank_ me by putting an ad in the paper declaring a half off sale today _on everything_," George said angrily, crumpling the newspaper and throwing it across the room. She gave him a look.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "We can't turn people away who come in thinking they'll get a discount, but I'm sure we can think of something so we don't lose everything today." She walked behind the counter and set her purse and mug down.

"Mate, today luck good. Work. Go to got," Harry said quickly. He'd figured out that short sentences usually weren't as obviously backwards as long ones. George waved half-heartedly at him as he walked outside. Harry Apparated away and walked quickly to the lifts, nodding and grunting at people who spoke to him.

At the lift he jumped in at the last second and found himself standing next to Percy.

"Ello-hay, Arry-hay. Ood-gay orning-may," Percy said. He smiled at the younger man. He obviously couldn't tell he wasn't speaking English anymore.

"Morning," Harry said with a smirk.

"Id-day ou-yay ee-say the aper-pay oday-tay?" Percy asked. The other two occupants of the lift sniggered to themselves.

"Yes," Harry said hesitating. Finally, he decided there was no getting around the curse so he asked, "Shop George's for advert that posted who know you do?" The other occupants were all out giggling now. Percy chuckled.

"Ou-yay are ounding-say oquent-elyay oday-tay. And es-yay, I ow-knay oo-whay osted-pay the vertisment-adyay," Percy said surprisingly fast. Harry had to stop and think about a few of the words Percy had said before he understood what the red-head had meant.

"It posted who me tell you could? Them strangle to ready be might George think I," he said, ignoring the comment about being eloquent. The two women in the back of the lift were red in the face and practically holding each other up by this point. Percy kept glancing at them in confusion.

"I am ot-nay at iberty-lay oo-tay ay-say at the oment-may. If eorge-Gay is itated-irray e'll-hay ust-jay ave-hay oo-tay uck-say it up. It is an ank-pray ar-way. Ah, is-thay is ay-may op-stay. Ave-hay a ice-nay ay-day," Percy said before he stepped out of the door of the lift. One of the women followed him telling her friend to "Ave-hay a ice-nay ay-day," before chuckling to herself.

The doors shut and Harry frowned. From what Percy had said, it sounded like he might have been the one to prank George.

"Did he say prank war?" asked the woman behind Harry. She was an elderly woman, with lavender-grey hair and very thick bifocal glasses. She was wearing a navy blue robe with bright yellow stitching.

"Yes. Ours of friends and family some between," he muttered.

"I know the curse you're suffering from. Would you like me to remove it?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"You could?" Harry perked up. She chuckled and waved her wand at him.

"Say something," she said.

"Um…hello? How are you today? My name is Harry…Oh brilliant! My words aren't backwards anymore! Thank you very much! What's your name?" he asked.

"Hi. I'm doing well this morning, you're welcome, and my name is Aggie Walters. I'm in the Communications Department," she said as the lift came to Harry's floor.

"Well, thank you very much Aggie Walters. I don't know how I was going to get through my day like that," he said with a big smile. She nodded to him as the doors shut and he sauntered over to the training room.

* * *

At lunch, Harry went down to George's shop to see how things were going. As he entered the full to capacity store, he noticed a sign on the door.

_Sale limit; 5 items per person per purchase, and all customers are limited to one purchase today. (So that means no coming back later to get more stuff.)_

Harry smiled. It looked like they'd come up with a way to save themselves some stock. Harry worked his way to the counter where he found Ginny, Ron, and Verity.

"Hey, where's George?" he asked.

"We each get fifteen minutes today for a break, and he's on his right now. He's either in the back, or he ran out to get something to eat," Ginny said as she rang up a small pile of things. "Your total is seventeen Galleons, three Sickles, and eight Knuts."

"What? Everything is half off today, so you better knock off _some_ of that," said a kid that looked like he was twelve.

"Everything _is_ half off," Ginny said with a sigh. "But there's a limit to five items per person _per purchase_. You were in here an hour ago, so you used your one purchase. Do you still want these?" she asked as she held up a box of Whiz-Bangs and trick sweets.

"I was _not_ here an hour ago! I want my discount," the kid said loudly.

"Kid, we have ways of knowing who was here and who wasn't. You were here and I know it. So either give me the money and take your things, or get out," Ginny said wearily.

"How about I take my things and you go suck a hippogriffs fat—" The kid began to shout as he reached onto the counter for the items. Harry reached over and grabbed the kid's shirt and pulled him away from the counter.

"That is my girlfriend you're disrespecting, and I own part of this shop. I will not have people disrespecting the people I care about and the people who work here. It's time you left, and if I were you, I wouldn't bother coming back for a while. I also think you should have your mouth washed out with a Scourgify," Harry said as he dragged the kid to the door. He pushed him outside and a woman standing nearby rushed over.

"What are you doing manhandling my son?" she cried. Harry let go of the kid's shirt and stood still, waiting for the woman to come closer. The kid turned around, swinging his fist, which Harry quickly grabbed in one hand and held on to it, just tightly enough so the kid couldn't get away, but just loose enough so that he didn't hurt him.

"Is this your son, madam?" Harry asked in his 'Auror' voice. He silently thanked Merlin that he'd stayed in his Auror training robes instead of changing into his Muggle jeans and shirt before his lunch break. The kid stopped struggling when he realized who had his fist in a death grip. The woman stopped within five feet and gaped at Harry. She quickly nodded her head as she stepped up to her child and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Your son was trying to acquire some things from this store which were labelled as sixteen-plus. Is he sixteen or older?" he asked. She shook her head and glanced down at the kid with a frown."He was also caught verbally abusing the young lady at the cash-register when she wouldn't give him a second discount, when it was clearly stated one discounted purchase order per person." Harry asked, glancing at the kid.

"He verbally abused…what did he say?" she demanded getting angry. Her hands, which had been gently placed on her son's shoulders, tightened, and Harry could see the kid wince. Whether it was from the pain of his mother's nails digging into his shoulders, or the lecture he was about to get, Harry didn't know or care.

"What he said isn't important, just that he shouldn't be saying stuff like that. It was an added problem since the young woman he insulted was my girlfriend." Harry crouched down to the kid's eye level.

"You need to understand that it's not your _right_ to enter this store. It's a privilege to be able to buy things here and privileges can be taken away. This is an opportunity to learn from your mistakes. You're lucky I was there. Ginny would have just cursed you and had her brother carry you outside by your feet where he'd probably drop you on your head. Now, I didn't come down to our shop today on my very short lunch break to deal with yobs like you. I'm going have to ban you from our store for the rest of the year. If I hear you tried to come back this summer, I will be very upset. Got it?" Harry said sternly. The kid nodded his head and stuck his hands in his pocket.

Harry stood up and looked at the woman, who was still gaping at him. "Have a nice day then, ma'am," he said as he turned away.

Back in the store, he went behind the counter and hugged Ginny from behind. She giggled as she rang up someone's order and told them the price. Once they were gone, she turned and gave him a tight hug and whispered her thanks in his ear.

They couldn't stand there hugging for too long because of how busy the store was, so he let her go and told her he had to get going back to work. She pouted and gave him a peck on the cheek before he walked back outside where he ran into George.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Where were you?" asked Harry.

"Went to the Prophet Office to see who posted that ad. The description they gave me matches the look of one Percival Weasley. So I made a stop and have already retaliated. He should expect a visit later tonight," George said ominously. He grinned darkly and Harry shuddered. Percy had overstepped a boundary on this prank so Harry believed he deserved what was coming to him, but he still didn't ever want to get on George's bad side.

"Okay, well, I had to ban a kid from the store. He was trying to scam us for more items, pretending he hadn't been in the shop earlier. Plus, he was being very rude to Ginny. I forgot to get a picture or name or something to remember him by, but I think I scared him pretty well, 'Harry Potter yelled at me' and all that," Harry said quietly. George laughed.

"We've only had to 'ban' a few people from the shop before. There really is no way to officially keep track of who's been banned and who isn't. Unless it's a Malfoy. Then we know for sure," he laughed.

"Well, I best get back to work. Oh! I forgot to tell you last night that the Snape prank we did on Sirius seems to be working according to Kreacher. He's been getting really jumpy and paranoid the last couple days," Harry said with glee. George perked up and was grinning when Ron poked his head out of the shop door.

"George, your break was up ten minutes ago, we could really use you in here," he said before going back inside.

"I gotta go. See you tonight? You three should come over after dinner for a planning session," Harry called as he walked backward away from the shop.

"Sure, no problem. I'll tell the others. See ya later, mate," George called out while as he waved before entering the shop. He stuck his head back outside and shouted at Harry.

"Wait a minute, you aren't talking backwards anymore!"

Harry grinned and waved before popping out of sight.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry returned home exhausted and sore from physical training. He'd spent the afternoon practising physical combat, wrestling wands away from the training dummies, chasing suspects, and dodging oncoming spells. Thankfully they were only minor bludgeoning spells, so they only left large bruises and a general soreness, but the dummies were brutal fighters. They elbowed kidneys, tried to gouge out eyeballs, scratched so hard it broke skin, and generally fought dirty.

Harry stepped out of the Floo and limped to a chair nearby, flopped down into it and winced. Sirius and James, who had been sitting having some tea, watched this with frowns. They could see Harry had a black eye, a chunk of hair had been pulled out at the hair line of his forehead, his robes were torn and missing an entire sleeve, his lower lip was split open and as fat as a Giant Garden Slug, and there was a splotch of dried crusty blood on his neck. Not to mention every visible part of his body was covered in bruises.

"Did a troll kick you down a mountain?" James asked.

"And then sit on you?" Sirius added.

Harry moaned and went to set his forehead on the table, but his back was so stiff he couldn't quite lean forward enough. So he placed an elbow on the table and settled for leaning his good eye into the palm of his bruised hand.

"Training was a bitch today," he mumbled.

"No shit…" Sirius muttered.

"Is that tea?" asked Harry.

"I'll get you a cup," James said standing up. That's when Harry noticed an orange, feline tail poking out of the back of James' pants.

"Er, dad…what's with the tail?" asked Harry with a half grin. The other half of his mouth wouldn't work. James stopped halfway to the cupboard and turned.

"Did you do the tails?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Nope. But I might have to hug whoever did do it. Wait, did you say tails, as in plural?" Harry perked up. James glanced at Sirius who glared into his mug.

"Sirius, you have a little tail too?" Harry asked, barely containing his mirth. Sirius shook his head. Harry glanced at his dad who was smiling. Harry could just see James' tail flicking back and forth.

"He doesn't exactly have a _little_ tail," James said, grinning. Harry's smile grew wider.

"Show me! Show me! I want to see your tail, Sirius. Does it look like Padfoot's tail? Do you look like those photos of Animagus transformations gone wrong?" Harry asked, his pain mostly forgotten.

Sirius sighed, gave James a death glare and stood up. Or rather he scooted to the edge of his seat, thrust his pelvis forward some more, and then stood up arching his back and baby stepping forward until his five foot long, fat, green, scaly tail was pulled out of the back of the chair.

Harry started laughing so hard he had to hold his ribs and gasp for air. James chuckled along with Harry as Sirius stood there awkwardly, arms crossed and tail sweeping back and forth in a slow arc, hovering just inches from the ground and extending several feet out behind the man.

"Oh. My. God," Harry said after his laughing fit ended. "I may _kiss_ whoever did this one to you. This is brilliant. Why is dad's so much shorter?" he asked.

"We're not entirely sure. But I have a feeling it has something to do with our morning showers. They didn't show up until about half an hour after we were done showering. Bill and Arthur sent messages saying they have them too. I'm not sure about Percy," James said as he sat back down, handing Harry a mug of tea.

Harry took the tea, and was about to sip it when he stopped, glanced at his dad and then back at the tea. He smirked, set the mug down and waved his wand over it. A white powder flew up and out of the liquid and settled in a pile at the centre of the table.

"Nice try dad. Remember, I grew up around the Weasley twins. I learned that spell ages ago," Harry said before taking a sip. "Mmm, chamomile."

James shook his head and took a sip of his own tea. Just then the Floo flared up and Lily stepped into the room. She stepped toward the table, smiling at James. She glanced at Harry and then to Sirius opening her mouth to say a greeting, but stopped in her tracks and looked back to Harry.

"What the hell happened to you?" she cried, throwing her heavy bag at James who barely caught it with a gruff "Oomph."

"I'm okay, mum. We had a lot of physical training today. They gave me a salve to rub on the bruises and cuts. It looks a lot worse than it feels," he said. "OW!" he shouted suddenly when she poked a bruise on his collar bone.

"Where is that salve?" she asked, arms crossed.

"In my pocket," Harry said grumpily as he rubbed where she poked.

"Upstairs." She pointed to the stairs.

"Mum, I'm fine. Okay? I can do it later. Besides, Ginny's coming over soon…" Harry finished lamely. James and Sirius sniggered.

"Let me reiterate. Upstairs. Now," she said firmly. "I did not join Healer Training so I can just let you sit in pain when you come home as one giant bruise."

Harry gave his dad a look, but James just shrugged and shook his head. So Harry gently stood up and attempted to stomp out of the room in a huff, but the act of stomping his feet hurt too much so he ended up walking out of the room lightly, shoulders slightly hunched with his mother following him.

They slowly walked up the three flights of stairs to his room. He grudgingly took off his robes and shirt so she could rub the salve on his shoulders and back, while he did his chest. When they were finished he turned around and she rubbed it on his face, gently around his eye and lip.

"I hate seeing you in pain Harry. I hope you understand why I feel I need to do this for you instead of letting your girlfriend do it later," she said softly.

"I know mum," Harry said softly. He smiled and gave her a hug when she was finished.

"Did your father have a tail?" she asked suddenly. Harry burst out laughing.

"Wait until you see Sirius'. It's five feet long," he chuckled. She grinned maniacally and led the way back down the kitchen. When they arrived Sirius and James were talking about the houses that were going to be built.

"You know Sirius, I have this new dress. It would go great with your tail," Lily said casually as they entered the room.

"Oh ha, ha," Sirius said. "You know, this tail prank seems more up your alley, Lils. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone here was cheating," he said wagging his finger at her.

"Oh knock it off. You're just being a sore loser. _No one_ is cheating," Lily said as she sat down with a cup of tea.

Kreacher chose that moment to announce dinner was finished. Bowls, platters, pitchers, and tureens of various foods showed up on the table when he snapped his fingers.

"Dinner is served Master Harry," said the smiling, aging elf before popping away.

"Are we celebrating something?" Harry asked as he stared at the massive amounts of food in front of them. "Or is Ron coming tonight and didn't tell me?"

"Hermione told me earlier that she and Ron were going out for dinner tonight but they'd be here after, so that's a no on the Ron," James said as he dug into a roast the size of a Kneazle.

Harry shrugged and dug into the huge Sheppard's pie directly in front of him. He grabbed a spoonful each of potatoes and corn, piling them in the same spot on his plate, then returning for a scoop of gravy which he poured over the pile.

"AARGH!" screamed Sirius as he tried to jump up. But his tail was once again weaved through the back opening of the chair, so instead of making it to his feet, he fell back into his chair which was flung backwards, hitting the wall which caused it to crash sideways onto the floor.

"Ow…my tail bone…" Sirius moaned.

James, Harry, and Lily all sat staring at Sirius' foot which was stuck up in the air propped between him, the wall, the chair, and the table.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Lily asked.

"Little help here?" asked Sirius who was struggling to shift the heavy table away from himself in order to crawl out from under it. Harry and James jumped up and pulled the massive table away from the wall while Lily reached down and pulled the broken chair off of Sirius' tail. Freed of the wreckage, Sirius was able to stand up finally.

"Oh, are those pork chops?" he said pulling a different chair towards himself and sitting in it sideways as he pulled the platter of chops closer to himself.

"Er, Sirius, what was that all about?" asked Lily as she handed the chair portion to her husband. James waved his wand over the broken chair and repaired it silently.

"What was what?" Sirius asked before taking a heaping bite of pork chop and mint sauce.

The Potters all looked at each other.

"Oh, I don't know, the screaming, the waltz you danced with the chair, ending up under the table tangled amongst the furniture?" said Harry casually as he gingerly sat down.

"Oh! That…Yeah that was nothing. Just keeping you guys on your toes. These pork chops are amazing, you should try some," Sirius said handing the platter to Lily. He kept glancing over to the corner near the boiler room, down to his plate, and back to the corner. Harry had an idea of what was going on and tried to hide his grin. James and Lily shook their heads and started eating.

Several minutes went by with Harry carefully watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye. It was getting increasingly difficult to not laugh. Sirius couldn't concentrate on his food because every minute or so he'd look up and his head would swivel quickly to one side as he stared at a corner of the room intently for a few seconds. Then he'd go back to eating, his eyes glancing over at that spot until he'd suddenly swivel in another direction and repeat the process with a different area of the room.

James and Lily kept watching Sirius too, but their glances were more out of concern than of humour. Finally, after about the tenth time Sirius almost got whiplash from spinning his head around, Lily cleared her throat.

The noise caused Sirius to jump a foot in the air and fling a dumpling at James' forehead. Harry burst out laughing as the soggy bread slid down his father's face and plopped onto the plate below. Sirius grinned sheepishly and said, "Oops."

"Sirius what is going on?" Lily asked.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on," Sirius said quickly. "Really," he added at her sceptical look. "I'm just fine, I just…" He paused when he saw Harry's poor attempt to hide his grin.

"You? You did this to me?" Sirius yelped. "Dammit Harry! I thought I was being haunted by Snape! How could you do that to me?" Sirius shouted as he stood up and started around the table towards his godson. Harry jumped up as well and ran the other direction laughing. They played cat and mouse for a few minutes before Sirius reached forward and grabbed a leg from the roasted game hen and chucked it at Harry. It bounced off the side of his head and landed with a splat on James' plate, splashing potatoes and gravy into his lap. He gaped at the gravy dripping into his lap and glanced at Sirius who grinned and laughed.

Lily scowled and grabbed her napkin to wipe her mouth when she heard a wet squelching sound. She looked up just in time to see a glob of green Jell-O with bits of fruit in it splatter across Sirius' face. James laughed loudly at Harry who was holding a green, dripping serving spoon and grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, it's on little boy," Sirius said with a smile as he reached for the bowl of potatoes. As he turned to run towards Harry he tripped on his tail and the bowl went flying and landed on Lily's head, upside down. Lily, in shock, stood up quickly with potatoes running down her back and her cleavage.

Everyone stopped in surprise and waited. She took a deep breath as she reached up to remove the bowl from her head. She set it down and looked up.

"You are going to pay for that," she said slowly tapping the table with her wand. Before Sirius knew what was happening he was being pelted with grapes from the end of the table. A pitcher of pumpkin juice floated above him and quickly dumped onto his head which caused him to shriek like a little girl.

James stood up and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Harry whooped and began throwing fistfuls of vegetables at anyone who was nearby while James whipped slabs of pork at Sirius and Harry like Frisbees. Sirius, still being pelted by grapes, groped the table for anything and came up with a bowl of custard which he grasped with both hands and thrust the contents towards Harry like it was a bucket of water. Harry was laughing as he threw a handful of corn at his mother when the tidal wave of custard slapped in him the side of his body. He grabbed a torte and crossed the room to Sirius in three steps and shoved the whole torte in Sirius' face.

James, now out of meat to throw, grabbed another pitcher of ice water and waved his wand over it, changing the lid into a tube. Another quick spell later and he had a hose spraying ice water at Sirius and Harry, who both shrieked loudly. Lily came up behind James and shoved a large bowl of bread rolls down his pants. While James spun around she grabbed the bowl with the rest of the Jell-O and poured it down his shirt. He retaliated by hugging her tightly as he rubbed the crown of potatoes into her hair more. She yelped and pushed him away where he slipped and fell down next to Harry and Sirius, who were still trying to untangle themselves.

She stood, raising her hands in the air, and shouted, "I win! I am the queen of Food Fights!"

Behind her she heard clapping and cheering. She spun around and found Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George standing in front of the fireplace. "Thank you. Thank you," she said as she bowed. All of a sudden she felt hands grab the waist line of her trousers and a giant mass of chicken was shoved down her pants. She stood up ramrod straight, eyes wide, and her jaw dropped.

"Is there a chicken down my pants?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes there is, _your majesty_," Harry laughed from behind her. James and Sirius rolled around laughing so hard they were silent. The others by the fireplace all snorted and slapped their hands over their mouths when Lily glared at them.

"Why don't we just go upstairs," Hermione muttered. The four clean kids ran along the side of the room until they got to the stairs where they quickly disappeared.

Lily reached down and pulled the chicken out of her pants, set it on the table and turned around.

"I am going to take a shower. Do _not_ leave this mess for Kreacher to clean by himself," she said she crossed the room with her head held high. As she lifted her leg for the first step, a chunk of chicken plopped out of her trouser leg onto the floor. She hesitated for a second, while the guys began laughing before she continued the climb to the next floor with dignity.

"I think I'm going to take a shower as well," James said with a sly grin. He started following Lily while Harry grimaced.

"Oh Merlin, I did _not_ want to hear that," he groaned. Sirius stood up and arched his back.

"I think I'm going to head up too. You got this, right?" he said as he headed towards the door.

"Uh, I don't think so _Padfoot_. You're the one who started this whole thing. You get to help clean it up now," Harry said, quickly crossing the room and blocking the doorway.

"Just call Kreacher to help? He's an elf, he'll be giddy at the sight of this room," Sirius said as he waited for Harry to move.

"Mum said not to make Kreacher do it all, and I'm not going to be the only one cleaning besides the elf," Harry complained.

"It's a bummer you don't have more than one elf," Sirius said, raising his eyebrow. Harry grinned.

"Jari, Mitsy," he called out. A couple pops later the two elves had arrived and saw the room. Their eyes grew wide as they stared at the mess. "Hey guys, we kind of made a mess, would you mind horribly if we asked you to clean it up for us? I have more food down my clothes than I care to admit and could really use a bath," Harry said. Sirius had already disappeared up the stairs.

"We can clean for Master Harry," Mitsy said quickly. Harry thanked them and ran up the stairs. He stopped by the drawing room and let his friends know he would be back after his shower in a few moments. He ran up to his room to grab some clothes, but since Sirius was in the shower on that floor he went back down to the first floor loo.

Ten minutes later he sat down next to Ginny, who rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Okay. Prank Report. Who wants to start?" he asked. Hermione raised her hand, which caused George and Ron to roll their eyes.

"I think we may have more people participating than we know. Take that prank last night for example. Everyone shared a dark secret of theirs except Percy," she said.

"You didn't share a secret," Ron pointed out. Hermione blushed. "Wait…You did? Who heard it?" he asked her.

"My secret came out when I was talking to Fleur, Ginny, and Andromeda," she admitted.

"Well what was it?" asked George with a grin.

"I am not going to tell you, and neither is Ginny because I heard another one of her secrets, and if she tells mine, then I'll tell hers," Hermione said quickly. Ginny who had been smiling evilly, suddenly was frowning.

"You wouldn't," she stated. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ho, ho, the bookwork can fight dirty," George said with a laugh.

"Ginny will still tell me, won't you? I mean there can't be anything worse than dreaming of having Malfoy's babies," Ron said scathingly. Ginny's face burned red and Ron blanched. "Wait…you mean…ugh! Never mind, I don't want to know what's worse than having Malfoy's babies." Ginny shrunk down in her seat next to Harry who rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, I believed Percy when he said he didn't do it. This isn't something Percy could think of," Harry said.

"Yeah, Percy is more of a destroy-a-person-then-laugh-and-kick-them-when-they're-down kind of _prankster_," George said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"That dolt cost me almost fifty percent of my inventory today with that damn advertisement he posted. Now I have just enough money for either the lease payment or to buy and make more stock. I don't have enough for both anymore, let alone paying workers to help _make_ more stock in the next three weeks before students come for their school supplies," George spat angrily.

"George, don't worry about the lease, I can cover that for you or you can take it out of my portion of the month's profit. Consider it my contribution for this year," Harry said. "What did you do to retaliate?" he asked.

"Well, I was walking back to the shop and saw a woman wearing a pretty skimpy outfit and it made me think of those hussies that sell themselves on street corners. So I made a detour to Muggle London and…" George trailed off.

"You didn't," Hermione said in shock. "You paid a woman to…to…What exactly did you pay a woman to do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just make a visit to Percy's flat tonight when he gets home for work," George said casually.

"Oh no, George! Why would you do that? That's going too far," Hermione said. "We have to go there and stop her."

George looked at his watch and said, "It's probably too late." Hermione huffed and sat back in her chair.

"George Weasley, you went too far. This Prank War is supposed to be in good spirits and to have fun," she started but George stopped her.

"Just don't even bother, Hermione. Percy started it with posting a half off sale ad in the Prophet. He's lucky I didn't hire a girl to visit him at _work_. He knows how hard it was to start the shop back up. He was the one who convinced me to keep it going! He should know better than to do something that could destroy me. Now I'm going to owe Harry _and_ have to work my arse off to get new products ready before the school year starts. He deserves everything that happens to him from now to the end of this war," George said vehemently. He crossed his arms and exhaled violently. Hermione wisely stayed silent.

There was a moment before Ron perked up. "The alarm clocks worked pretty well. Percy came over last night and slept on the couch around three in the morning. I saw him when I got up for a drink of water. He was complaining about it this morning," he said with a grin.

"I'm not sure who did it, but he was speaking Pig Latin today at the Ministry. I don't think he even realized it either," Harry added with a grin. "Who did that one?" he asked looking at Ron and Ginny. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"It wasn't us," Ginny said slowly. George and Hermione shared a look and shook their heads to indicate they hadn't done that one either. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"Perhaps it was a case of friendly fire in the older group," Hermione said. "Someone had to do that candy joke, but it got everyone. I'm assuming that it was one of the older group and they didn't want to admit they hit themselves with that prank." George and Ginny both nodded their agreement.

Harry waited for a few moments before he spoke up. "The Snape prank and Kreacher pranks worked great on Sirius by the way," he said. Everyone smiled as he told them about Sirius' episode at dinner and what Kreacher had told him the other day.

"By the way, who did the tails?" asked Harry. Before anyone could answer, a weasel Patronus flew into the room.

"George Weasley get your arse home right this instant!" came Arthur's angry voice from the ethereal being.

Everyone shared a glance.

"He swore," Ginny said with a squeak.

"Dad never swears. He must be really angry," Ron whispered.

George almost looked scared as he stood up and started for the stairs. The others shared a glance and jumped up to follow him. George Apparated from the entryway saying he was going to arrive at the gate and walk to the house so he could prepare himself for a dad-lecture while the rest of them decided to Floo.

As they entered the kitchen, Harry found three elves in a screaming match. The kids stood around staring at the elves for a moment. Harry whispered they should just go and he'd meet them in a few moments. So Ginny and Ron started for the fireplace while Hermione hovered, anxiously dancing from foot to foot, wringing her hands.

"Just go Hermione, I'll deal with this," Harry said, gently guiding her to the Floo.

When she was gone he turned and waited for a break in the high pitched argument.

"HEY!" he shouted finally. The elves stopped bickering and glanced at Harry with fear. "What is going on here?" he asked calmly. His calm voice made it obvious he wasn't about to go on a punishing spree, so the elves all decided to speak at once.

"Ah, ah, ah! One at a time, please. Kreacher, you go first," Harry directed.

"Kreacher will not tolerate other elves in his kitchen!" yelled Kreacher stomping his little foot.

"Master Harry ordered Mitsy and Jari to clean. We has to finish the job!" shrieked Mitsy, wringing her ears.

The elves began yelling at each other again and Harry had to shout and clap his hands loudly to get their attention again.

"Okay, we need to get a few things straight I guess. Kreacher, Mitsy and Jari are the Potter family elves. I met them a few days ago and was planning on introducing you to them soon. I know you're getting older and I figured you might like a little more help around here. Grimmauld is a big place and you're just one elf. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked.

"Does Master Harry not want Kreacher anymore? Is Kreacher being replaced?" asked Kreacher in a meek, timid voice. He stood still wringing his toga and hunching his shoulders.

"No! No, of _course_ not, Kreacher. You are just as much a part of our family as anyone of us and you aren't going anywhere. I just thought that you might want some more help. You would be the oldest and since this is the house you've worked in for most of your life, you would be in charge _here_, but if you'd rather Mitsy and Jari stay at Meadow Haven, we can do that too," Harry said carefully wording what he was saying.

"Kreacher would be in charge?" asked the elf.

"Here at Grimmauld Place you would. Mitsy and Jari could come and go as needed. You might even be asked to teach their son a few tricks of the trade. He's young and still in need of some training, right Mitsy?" Harry asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yous has a elf child?" Kreacher asked the other two, who nodded. "Kreacher guesses that would be a fine agreement," he finally said.

"Does that work for you two as well? If we need help here and Kreacher is busy with something else we'll call you two or Meelo, but when you're _here_ Kreacher has the final say. And you can send Meelo here occasionally to learn more about elf work from Kreacher. Okay?" Harry asked. He was getting antsy to find out why Arthur was so angry.

"We would be in charge at Meadow Haven, right Master Harry?" asked Jari.

"Of course you would. I don't really see any reason Kreacher would need to go there unless we all moved there and sold Grimmauld Place, which we have no plans of doing," Harry added quickly, seeing Kreacher's eyes begin to widen and tear up. "There's too much to do here for one elf, let alone an elf that is fairly old. Is that okay?" Harry asked again.

Mitsy and Jari shared a glance. "We's agreeing," said Mitsy finally.

"But who is to finish this room?" asked Kreacher.

"Why don't you all work together," Harry said. "Get to know each other. You are all family now, so I'd like it if you could get along nicely." The elves all nodded and started working. Harry sighed and stood up. He travelled over to the Burrow and found Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur sitting in the kitchen. Shouting could be heard from the living room.

Ginny waved to Harry to join her at the counter she was sitting on. He jumped up and she started to whisper to him what he had missed.

"Percy came home from work and found Penny making a big meal for the two of them. It's some sort of anniversary for them I think," she started. Harry's eyes got wide.

"Uh oh," he muttered.

"It gets worse," she said. "Percy had been told to go home early eventually because of the whole speaking Pig Latin all day. His boss was tired of listening to it so he sent him home a couple hours early. You were right. He didn't even know he'd been cursed. So he got home and Penny removed the curse for him. So they sit down to eat and there's a knock at the door."

"Oh crap," he said quietly. She nodded and continued speaking very quickly and quietly.

"Penny tells him to stay there, she'd answer it. So she goes and he keeps eating. He suddenly hears yelling at the door and jumps up to run over there. Penny is yelling at the hooker that she has the wrong address and she should be ashamed of herself, when Percy hears the tart say his name. He gets Penny to quiet down and asks who sent her.

"The hooker says something like, 'It's a treat from the boys. They know you were eyeing me the other night so they decided to get you a treat. And here I am, Percy dearest.' That was right before she dropped her coat and was standing there in her see through skivvies and heels.

"Penny knew Percy had been busy a few nights before, but didn't realize that he was here at our house. So she gets really angry and starts screaming at Percy about cheating on her. He's trying to explain the whole Prank War and where he'd actually been, and the whole time the harlot was trying to pull Percy's trousers down and was grabbing his bum and biting him. He kept trying to push the woman away and run after Penny, but he couldn't really do it easily without hurting her, and he's too nice to hurt a woman.

"Finally, he screamed at the woman to get off of him and leave before he called the Please-men. She pulled her hand out of his trousers and left. By that point Penny had packed all her things in a box and was leaving also. She punched Percy in the face and gave him a black eye as she left screaming about never talking to her again. Percy came here looking for George and found dad, who didn't have to try very hard to get the story out of Percy. And that's when dad sent the Patronus. George got here and they all went into the living room. He started yelling about the store and losing so much money, Percy yelled out George for being a pervert, mum and dad yelled about going overboard and inappropriate responses and here we are." She finished before taking a deep breath.

They sat and listened for a while until it quieted down. Eventually, Molly poked her head out and waved them all into the living room. As they sat down James, Lily, and Sirius showed up looking confused.

"We have a problem," Molly said. "These two went too far with a couple pranks, so we decided to call the groups together and have a chat." The adults sat down and waited while Molly explained what had happened.

"I think this War is done. It went too far and now people have gotten hurt, either financially or relationship-wise, and I will not tolerate my children behaving this way," Molly said sternly.

"This Prank War was supposed to be about having fun and celebrating life, not to hurt or humiliate each other," Arthur added.

"But we also know that it wouldn't be fair to just end something that everyone else is enjoying. So we have three options. The first is that we end the war tonight and just be done with it. Two, George and Percy are banned from any more pranks for the rest of the game. Or three, we finish the game tomorrow as planned and these two can come up with a way to make it up to the other for crossing the line," finished Molly.

Everyone sat for a moment.

"I'm just going to put this out there," Hermione said slowly. "I don't think we should end it tonight. Not when we only have one more day left." All the kids looked at her in surprise. "I don't know about you guys, but this whole game has kept my mind off of other things. And I've actually had fun. As much as I disagree with George and Percy's pranks, I don't think everyone should be punished," she said with a shrug.

"I am all for ending this tonight. I did not want to participate in the first place. I thought it was a pointless, childish…game and I wanted no part in it, but I was coerced into joining," Percy said haughtily.

"Percy, do you remember the conversation we had the night the game started?" asked Arthur.

Percy nodded briskly. "I don't really see what that has to do with—" he started before Arthur cut him off.

"Percy, I tried to convince you to participate because I had hoped it would lighten you up a bit. Like you said, a little gaiety is a good thing. People need to laugh and have fun, and I know you had fun helping us come up with pranks. You were even successful with a few. Now, I know today was a little unfair to both you and George, but I agree with Hermione. To end it now, would be punishing everyone and that isn't fair. Can you two think of a way to make it up to the other?" asked Arthur.

"Well," George sighed. "I can go talk to Penny tomorrow and explain it was my fault. I honestly didn't know she would be there tonight. I am sorry about that," George said hanging his head. Percy stared at him for a few moments.

"I guess I could spend a few nights helping make new stock for you before school starts. I've balanced the stores account books for you, and I knew how much you sold in a single day and I guess I didn't realize how many people would actually come because of that one advertisement," Percy said. There was silence for several minutes before Ginny piped up.

"George, we can all help out making new products if you need us. Now that I'm an adult I can do magic for you and help out more at the shop," she added with a smile. Ron nodded his head.

"I can help out on weekends," said Harry. "When I'm not in training or with Teddy at least," he added.

"Hell, I can come down as well now that Godric's Hollow is cleaned out," James said with a grin. George's face lit up.

"Really, you don't mind helping out?" he asked. James shook his head.

"I've been meaning to come down and check out the shop. What with everything I've heard about it, I'm eager to help out a second generation of Marauders," he replied. George looked like he might faint with glee.

"Well, it looks like that's decided then. Tomorrow is the end of the Prank War," Lily said.

"I've been meaning to ask this since we all got here, what is with the tails?" asked Hermione. Everyone looked around at each other and laughed.

In addition to James and Sirius' tails, Arthur had a short stumpy one that was incredibly furry, like a fox tail. Bill had a skinny one that was about two feet long and had black spots. Percy's was short enough to hide in his trousers, but created a small lump that was fairly obvious, seeing as how it wiggled every once in a while.

Everyone chuckled but no one spoke up. Finally, Lily stood up and announced that it was time for her to go home. She had some homework to finish up before going to bed. Sirius and James decide to go home and look at the blueprints Sirius had been sent to choose from. He'd narrowed it down to two plans and he just couldn't decide between the fifteen bedroom Italianate mansion and the ten bedroom European manor.

George said that if the others were going to help out at the store the next day they'd need to be there early, so everyone else decided to make it an early night.

Harry and Hermione returned home and wandered upstairs. Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to sit in his room and talk for a little while.

"It feels like ages since we've sat down and talked, just the two of us," he said. She smiled and agreed to come back once she'd changed into her pyjamas.

A few minutes later she returned and jumped up onto his bed, curled up against the wall and grinned.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. Nothing much has really been going on recently, I can't imagine what I'd have to talk about," he replied sarcastically. They both laughed for a few minutes.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about what's going on with you and _your_ parents," Harry said cautiously. Hermione sighed.

"There's really not much to talk about," she said, staring at her hands as she picked at a hangnail.

"Hey, I know I haven't really been here for you the last couple weeks Hermione, but I'm…kind of worried about you," he said softly. "Talk to me. Please?"

She hesitated for a moment before heaving a giant sigh. "Alright," she began. "My parents basically gave me an ultimatum. I could move back in with them, leave the Wizarding world completely for a year and go to uni. Pretty much get to know them again and, in their words not mine, be a 'normal' person again," she spat bitterly. "Or they weren't going to bother with me anymore. It's essentially Muggle versus Magical, and I had to choose which was more important to me." She didn't say anything for a couple minutes. Harry wasn't sure what to say so he stayed silent as well.

"Obviously, I made my choice." She gave a weak laugh."I told them that…that I couldn't give up the Wizarding world. I couldn't leave my boyfriend or you or Ginny and just not talk to any of you for an entire year. They know that before Hogwarts I had no friends, I was teased and made fun of. I was miserable. But then I found you guys and…you're my best friends. I couldn't ask for anyone better." She wiped away a tear and sniffed.

"So that's what I told them. I can't walk away from the magical world. I won't." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "So they just told me to get out. If I was going to choose magic over my blood, then I could just go and not bother them anymore. So I did."

Harry waited until it was clear that she was done before nodding to himself.

"Hermione, it was wrong for your parents to make you choose like that. But…I don't think you should give up on them so easily."

"What am I supposed to do Harry? You saw them when we removed that memory spell. They were furious with me. Maybe leaving them was the right thing to do. It was painful, but the right choice. They were never fully comfortable with the idea of an entire world hidden like ours. They liked that I got good grades but I never really told them about our adventures or mishaps. They knew about you, Ron, and Ginny, and some of our other classmates but I never went into details of what we all did together other than studying and what classes were like. They had no idea about the war or the history behind our world, but every time they came to Diagon Alley with me, they'd see stuff they didn't really understand, like Sirius' wanted poster, and I never let them read the Prophet, _ever_," she finished.

"Did they ever ask to hear about school when you came home?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well, yes. They constantly asked me for more stories the first few years I had come home. But after a while they would only ask for a few then they'd stop. But…I don't know...maybe that was when the war started to pick up and I didn't want them to know how involved we all were," she added with a frown.

"Hermione...are you okay with your choice? Happy?" Harry asked.

"No," she said immediately. They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione blurted out, "My mum's pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"I've only told this to Ron so far, but, the last day I saw them, my mum had told me that while they were in Australia they had decided to have a child. Before we removed the spell from them they didn't know anything about me, so they figured that it was time they had a child. After we removed the spell they kinda forgot about that little detail. At least, until a couple weeks ago, before mum went to the doctor. They'd had such a difficult time having me that they'd decided on just the one child, but now…" she trailed off.

"Well, Hermione, I was going to say this before, but now it kind of seals the deal for me. You need to go see them. Tell them you don't accept their ultimatum and you want another choice. Let them know you're going to finish your last year of Hogwarts and get your NEWTs. Besides, you can't go to uni without your GCSE exam scores anyway and you don't have those. Tell them you'll answer any questions they have about our world and our history. Maybe convince them that while you won't give the magical world up completely, you're willing to compromise. Let them know that you still love them and don't want to lose them," he said. She didn't say anything for several moments.

"I'm just…scared. What if I go back and tell them all that and they still reject me. They _are_ having a new child and I'm am adult now. They don't _really_ need me," she whispered. A lone tear fell down her cheek. Harry pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"You know that isn't true Hermione. If they love you like I think they love you, then you don't have to worry about that. They've spent eighteen years cherishing you, their only child. They can't just throw that away and replace you," he said quietly.

She silently cried into his shoulder while he rubbed her arm and waited. Finally, she lifted her head and smiled at him. "You're such an awesome friend Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you." She sat back up and leaned against the wall again.

"Hey, at least I've gotten better with crying girls," he said with a grin. She laughed and lightly punched his arm, making him wince. "Damn, I forgot to have Ginny rub that bruise lotion on me," he muttered.

Hermione laughed. "Well, you're on your own with that," she laughed. "Ron would kill both of us if he found out I rubbed lotion all over you."

"He wouldn't _kill_ us if we explained it was only a medical salve. He would just maim us and run away for a while," Harry chuckled. Hermione laughed and punched his arm again shaking her head.

"That's not funny. You know how bad Ron would feel if he heard you joking about that?" she said.

"Oh, he'd get over it…eventually," Harry replied with a scoff.

The two spent the next couple hours talking about his parents, her parents, the Weasley family, school, his training, and other various topics until she started to fall asleep. He pushed her off the bed and on to the floor where she laid laughing until she cried. After that she got up and claimed, giggling uncontrollably, that sleep deprivation was getting to her and it was time for bed.

* * *

A.N: *screams loudly* OMG I'm done! With school that is. College graduate here, with a nice shiny new Bachelor's degree in hand! (Actually it hasn't come in the mail yet, but you catch my drift.) And I've spent the last several weeks working on perfecting this chapter for you all! Now this is actually a week late but I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! We had to spend my mom's 54th birthday in the hospital, where she's been since December 6th (so she missed my graduating university, Christmas, and new year's too). She's getting close to getting her liver transplant I think. The doctor's confirmed that she won't be leaving the hospital before the transplant at least.

Thanks so much everyone! I am currently not working, though I hope to remedy that soon, so I've been working on the next chapter already and getting that one ready for beta soon as well. Hopefully I can post more than one chapter a month now that I've graduated!

* * *

PS: this chapter somehow ended up being exactly 10,000 words long (minus this beastly A.N.). Not quite sure how I did it lol.

* * *

**Update:** This chapter was originally posted in January 2013. My mom passed away earlier this month (March, 2013). I want to thank everyone who had sent well wishes and birthday greetings. Mom loved hearing them. I think she made all the nurses jealous actually. :) She passed away while waiting for a liver transplant at the age of 54 years. It might be a while before I am able to take up writing again. Mom was one of the few people in my life that pushed me in my writing. She always bragged to people about how many reviews and hits my stories got, even though I told her it was slightly embarrassing when I heard her gush about it. (embarrassing in a good way though, like awe shucks *blush* thanks for the attention, kind of embarrassing.) And she was always asking me why I can't publish my stories...I don't know how many times I explained copy right laws to her. lol It's going to be hard to keep writing, but rest assured, I'm not going to give up my HP stories. I have many plans for this, the prequel and a sequel eventually. (Just thought of the sequel idea last week actually.) I'm going to miss my mom and it's going to take some time for me and my family to grieve.

I will ask this. If you aren't an organ donor, I'd like to ask that you consider it. My mom might have been able to live another 15-25 years had there been more viable donors out there. By agreeing to be a donor when you die, you could save a life. Actually, if you're otherwise healthy and die from an anomaly, you could save quite a few lives...(they even use slightly unhealthy organs apparently as well.) From what I've seen, roughly 70 people a day get an organ transplant, but well over 6500 die everyday while waiting for one. I'm not sure if these statistics were from the USA for worldwide (I'm guessing just the USA) but that's a huge gap. I'm not saying do it, I'm asking that you consider it. Maybe do a little research to help you decide. Either way, this will be the last time I say anything like this on this site. I know how many people see my story. If I can even change one persons mind about this and they become a donor, I've possible helped save a life somewhere.

My family was lucky in that we were there all day to hold mom's hand and say our goodbyes. That has helped immensely in coming to terms with everything. Now it's time to look towards the future. Find a job. Start my Masters degree (next year I think). And slowly it will become easier. I will return to Surprise eventually. :) I love you all! I have some pretty awesome readers out there. :)

~ Heather, aka FirePhoenix


End file.
